The Devils Angel
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Izumi is a half Angel. Barely has any family, and no friends and extremely shy. He will grow from what he is, into what he can become with the help of his master Rias and his new friends as Rias' new Bishop. OCxharem, Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its just, one more day. Another day, of...school. In school, I don't really like school that much. It, is a place where...I am away from Obaa-san. She needs me, like I need her. I don't have anyone else besides my little pet. She's, my Obaa-san. Always there for me. I get up out of my bed, brush some of my longish blonde hair that reaches past my shoulders out of my green eyes.

I go downstairs, and see my Obaa-san in her chair. She's, not well. I don't think, she has long left. I can't lose her, I just need her. She's, someone who has looked after me after my parents...I don't even know. Obaa-san refuses to tell me what's what with my parents.

"G-Good morning...Obaa-san."

"Makoto...good morning. Sleep well my little brat?"

"Muu, I-I'm not a l-little brat. O-Obaa-san s-should I c-cook something?"

"Sure. Please do."

I go into the kitchen and start cooking something for my Obaa-san. She's my, Obaa-san after all. I have to look after her. She's ill, she needs me, that's all there is too it. I can't ever lose her. What would I do without her? I, don't know. I make her some food, because I have to do it, no one else will.

"O-Obaa-san. F-Food is r-ready."

"Alright coming."

I set the table for myself and Obaa-san. She comes into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Ready for school, brat?"

"Y-Yes, Obaa-san. B-But I-I don't want to g-go."

"Ooh, is that so? But, you have too go. Is it, because you...are worried about me? Or is it, because people pick on you for your stutter?"

I nod a little. People always pick on me because of it. I, try and stay out of peoples way. It is easier than people calling me stutter boy. I only stutter a little, but when I'm nervous, or overwhelming emotions, it gets pretty bad.

"W-Well...y-y-yes my s-stutter...but...y-you are..."

"I'm, what? I've already said I'm fine. So, stop being a worry wart all the time. Geez, you'd think you are the adult and I'm the child."

"A-Are you t-taking your medication?"

"I am Okaa-sama."

I would glare for the comment, but she then starts coughing violently! Into her handkerchief!

"O-Obaa-san! O-Obaa-san! L-Let me r-r-relieve the p-p-pain!"

I go over and use a little healing magic. I'm not a Master in magic, but I know limited magical skills. Obaa-san started teaching me magic, a few years ago. She said I have a talent for it. So, even if I can't cure her condition, I can at least help her like this.

"I'm feeling better now Makoto. But, could you get me a drink of water?"

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

I quickly get a drink of water and hand it to her. She thanks me for it and takes small sips. I look at the handkerchief...there's blood there...

"O-Obaa-san, d-do you want me t-to stay off s-s-school?"

"Don't be silly now. Makoto, school is important also."

"I-If y-you say s-so."

"I do say so. Now, finish your meal and get to school."

I nod and go and sit down. I don't want to leave her alone, she's coughing up blood. But, I can't refuse her, right? No, I can't refuse Obaa-san. She's my Obaa-san so I can't refuse her, at all.

* * *

After breakfast, I get everything and head for another day at Kuoh academy. I already know about Devils going there, Obaa-san told me about it. I don't mind, as they haven't done anything to me, as if they would. I'm a practitioner at magic. I'm, not strong enough to warrant any kind of threat, I don't think.

I walk to school on my own, always on my own. I sound pitiful now. I, don't like being this way, I just can't stop. I've tried to stop stuttering, but I just can't stop, at all. I don't know why, but Obaa-san said I shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Even though I am embarrassed about it.

"Ah, stutter boy!"

I flinch. A boy, called me stutter boy. I don't like it. I continue walking towards school. I just want them to go away. As I'm walking, they get infront of me...

"P-P-P-P..."

"P-P, come on! Get it out already!"

"P-Please l-leave m-me a-a-alone..."

"Ahh, you got it out, stutter boy. Now, your prize is...half day of getting called stutter boy!"

"Hey! Enough of that, now!"

Who...was that? When I looked around...I saw, someone...a blonde haired boy...isn't he...ummmmm, Kiba Yuuto-san? The, Prince of the school? He's, a Devil, right? I think he's a Devil...if I remember what Okaa-san said, he's a servant of a high class Devil. What is he...doing? He comes over and looks at the other boys, with an angry expression.

"Kiba! The Prince!"

"Leave, him alone, now. I've seen it before, and it isn't happening again. Now, leave him alone, or I will become angry."

Kiba-san becoming angry...hehe, I don't think I want to see that. The boys run off away from him, he comes over.

"Hey, you alright?"

"F-F-Fine. W-Why are y-you..."

"They, shouldn't bully you, because of your stutter. What's your name? My name is Kiba Yuuto."

He told me his name? I already knew it. Everyone knows his name in school.

"M-My n-name is...I-Izumi M-Makoto..."

"Izumi-kun then? Its a nice name. Izumi Makoto-kun. Spring of sincerity, I like that. That's it, isn't it?"

I nod a little. He's nice.

"K-K-Kiba-san...I-I..."

"Izumi-kun, shall we head to school? You know, I've wanted to talk with you for awhile now even though I didn't know your name."

He has? Why would he want to talk to me? Is it, for his Master? No, that's silly. I don't have anything to offer a high class Devil.

"M-Me? W-Why?"

"Because, I thought we would make great friends, that's all. Besides, you are the only boy in school that doesn't hate me, or expresses it openly."

"I-I don't h-hate you. I-I don't h-have a-a reason to h-hate you."

"Hehe, I see. Then, we should be getting to school."

I don't understand why he's being so nice to me. It isn't because for the sake of being nice, is it? I'm sure this has something to do with Devils, I think. We start walking to school, together. I've never walked to school with someone before. I find it strange. Even a Devil is a person.

"K-Kiba-san..."

"Say, Izumi-kun. Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"O-Ok Kiba-san."

Eating lunch with a Devil will be fine. I know the Devils aren't after me. A Devil after me, hehe. We get to school, and head in different directions. We are in different classes, despite being in the same year. He said that he will becoming to my class to, pick me up for lunch.

When I get to class, I just sit down at my desk, and face away from everyone. The only people who don't call me stutter boy, is Hyoudou-san and his pervy friends, and Kiryuu-san, and I'm pretty sure Hyoudou-san has convinced himself that I'm a girl.

It isn't like I dress up in girly clothes or anything, he just thinks that I'm a girl because of my small frame. He's actually convinced himself that I'm a girl, I believe. I'm not really sure, he just calls me a girl. Not in a mocking way, just saying I'm a pretty girl. Before I can refute him, he walks away with a red face.

As class goes by, I feel a sense of foreboding. Ugh...I don't know about this eating lunch with Kiba-san now. I feel like something is going to happen. I don't know what, but I just know something is going to happen. Good or bad, no idea.

* * *

After class I wait for Kiba-san to come. I don't know what's going to happen, but I will fight back, if I have too. Although, against Devils...I don't think I would win. I barely know any attack spells but I could summon my little partner.

"Izumi-kun?"

Huh? A hand is waving infront of my face, I look...Kiba-san. Oh, did I go into my own little world again?

"Y-Yes Kiba-san?"

"Ready?"

I stand and nod. I follow him wordlessly out of the class, as girls start talking about something called BL. I don't know what BL is. I know it is shortened for something, but I have no idea what BL stands for.

"Izumi-kun, incidentally. Rias-senpai, would like to talk with you."

"W-Why? I-Is it b-b-because y-you are D-Devils?"

"You know? I don't know what Buchou...erm, that's what we call Rias-senpai in the Occult Research club. Anyway, I don't know what she wants to talk about. All I was told, was to talk to you, and ask you to come to the clubroom."

"S-So...y-you lied b-before? Y-You said y-you didn't know m-me."

He bows his head to me. So, he lied to me. It is what a Devil does, isn't it? Lying to humans like myself.

"I never meant to deceive you. I was serious about wanting to talk to you. But, Buchou has different ways of, dealing with people. She's, got a unique way of thinking."

"U-U-Unique?"

"Y-Yes, unique. Anyway, she will explain better than I ever could."

I nod. I don't know what she wants. I couldn't even venture a guess, unless it has something to do with Devil works. I'm, not going to become a Devil. I don't want to be a Devil. The only way I would become a Devil, is if I didn't have a choice, or there was something in it for me.

We make it to this, clubroom of theirs within ten minutes. After saying something I didn't quite hear, we enter the clubroom. I look around. Yes, I can tell this is a place for Devils. The scriptures on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Aha, you came."

A voice, brought my attention to a desk. Behind the desk, was a woman. A woman named Rias Gremory-senpai. It is undeniable when I see the red hair, and her power of a high class Devil.

"Buchou, I brought him like you requested."

"Yes, thank you Yuuto. Izumi-kun, it is a pleasure."

She gestures me to a chair, opposite of hers. I go over and sit down.

"W-What is it y-you wanted G-Gremory-senpai?"

"Straight to the point I see. Alright, I will get straight to the point. You, have a great deal of magical power. Each time you walk into school, myself and that idiot Sona feels it."

That idiot Sona? Who's, Sona-san? There's a girl called, Souna Shitori-senpai, the Kaichou of the student council, is it her she is referring too?

"A-And?"

"Again, straight to the point. I like that, no messing around. The point is, I wanted to ask you something. Your magical power, you know of it, yes?"

"Y-Yes."

"Great great. Lets see, are you perhaps a magician? Either that, or you are proficient in magic?"

I don't know how to answer that. I'm, not proficient. I know basic things, like heating up water, seeing through clothes and other everyday things like that. I know limited magical attacks, but I know how to use elements, for the most part but I excel with healing, according to Obaa-san. That's the one I focus on.

Obaa-san said I have a gift for healing. Although, it isn't enough to help her, other than relieve pain when she's in it. I have a pact with a creature, but I'm not going to tell her that unless she gains my favour.

"W-Where are y-you going w-with this?"

"Right. If you don't mind me asking, what are your full capabilities? I see you as, a potential. If we can sense your power each time you walk into school, then it must be quite large indeed. As you are already aware I presume, I am a Devil. And I have something called a Bishop Evil Piece."

"I-I-I know w-what it is. M-My Obaa-san has a-already told m-me about it."

"I see. That's quite convenient then. So, please tell me what you are good at."

I stay silent. I shouldn't have to tell her anything about me. She's a Devil. I used to believe in God, not anymore. If God existed, then he would keep Obaa-san safe. She's devoted to him, yet he isn't helping her. That's why, God isn't someone I believe in anymore. He abandoned me and Obaa-san along time ago.

"Erm...Buchou. Maybe you should..."

"What Yuuto? How else would you have me ask him?"

They do know I'm sat right here? I do know what I am doing. And I can hear them.

"I, don't know."

"Then...Izumi-kun. Let me put it another way. As a magic practitioner, what types of magic do you use?"

Isn't that the same as what she asked me just a minute ago? Why ask the same thing, and only put it in a slightly different way?

"T-Tell me...w-why you w-want to know? I-Is it b-because you w-want me t-to join y-your peerage?"

"Ah, yes. If I'm honest, I would like to ask you that. Just the other day, I made someone my new Pawn. And, I've been searching for a strong magically inclined Bishop. And with the magical power you radiate, it would only be easy for me to assume you could fulfil the Bishops role quite effectively. That's why, I wanted to know, what magic's you use."

"N-New Pawn?"

"Yes. Hyoudou Issei. My new, pervy Pawn. He's, quite strange, but full of energy to become Harem King. Hey, maybe that would tempt you. Want a harem? Devils form harems, you know?"

I'm not won over by suggesting something like a harem. And, I can't leave Obaa-san.

"S-Sorry, no."

"Ooh, I see. How about, confidence? You suffer from that, right? I've watched, and seen how people pick on you, for your cute stutter. I find it adorable."

Is she trying to seduce me now? She doesn't even know what I can do, yet from the sounds of things, it sounds like she is trying to seduce me.

"I-I'm f-fine."

"Uwah! Tell me, something you want, and I will tell you if I can get it you."

"...F-Friends."

"You want friends? Done. Even if you don't become my Bishop, I would be your friend, anytime."

She...would be my friend? Even if I don't become her Bishop? I don't know whether she is lying, or telling the truth. Wait, Obaa-san taught me a spell that could find out if she is lying. Although, I would have to...kiss her, and that would...be strange since I just met her. And it only works for one question. One kiss, one question. I'll have to improve on that.

"I-I...erm...senpai...I-I, will t-tell you if y-you t-tell me s-something."

"Alright. That's fair. So, want to know if my breasts are real? They are real yes. I've not had a boob job. These things are actually real. Want to feel?"

I do a spit take at her! D-Did she really just offer me that!?

"S-Senpai!?"

"Hehe, sorry. People ask me if they are real, so I just presumed...anyway. Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"D-Does G-God exist?"

She gives me a strange look before answering honestly.

"He does yes. I'm sure you know about the war between the three factions? Well, he's the leader of the Angels side. Opposing Devils like myself. Why is it you wanted to know?"

So he actually does. I...knew he did, and he isn't helping Obaa-san now. If she dies...then, I've got nothing left. No one...

"B-Because...he isn't...h-helping...Obaa-san...a-at all..."

"I understand. While I can't comment on that situation, I do know that your Obaa-sama is a great woman. She's very strong, and wise. Everyone knows Amaya-sama. Sorry if I'm stepping out of terms right now, but being the grandson of Amaya-sama, must mean you have a unique power. She's renowned as a strong magician. Capable of taking on Maou level opponents back in her day. And her child, was a renowned magician also. So, it must be reasonable to conclude that you are a talented magician, or at least user of magic's."

She knows about Obaa-san? She knows about...my family. Even I don't know the full details of my family. I, don't know anything.

"H-How is it y-you know..."

"Research. I found out your last name, and went to work. It didn't take me long to come across Amaya-sama. Izumi-kun, you...are a...I don't know how to put it exactly without offending you. I would say, a strong prize for anyone, although that sounds like you are a possession, which you aren't. The one thing I want to know is, do you know the healing formula? The one said that can surpass other healing techniques? The one in possession of the Izumi family?"

"I-I'm not p-proficient in it b-but I-I know it."

She comes over and picks me up! Uwah! She then starts spinning me around! Why is she doing this!?

"Izumi-kun! You are the one I want! Please! Pretty please become my Bishop! I'll do anything you want! Want me to kiss you!? Want me to do anything for you!?"

Is it that important? I've not really began to learn it. I, only know the basics of the healing formula.

"P-Put m-me down!"

"Ok!"

She puts me down. I stabilize myself. I feel a little dizzy.

"Sorry Izumi-kun! But, if you know that formula, then I know you will...be a great asset to my team. It isn't like I want you to give up your life for me. I, want to make your life, better for a lack of a better word. What I want, is to give you more family. Izumi-kun...may I call you Makoto instead?"

"G-Gremory-senpai...f-family? A-And y-yes...y-you c-can call me b-by my first n-name."

"Fantastic. So, Makoto. Please say you will think about it? I will honestly do anything for you! I will get you a harem. I will give you Akeno."

Is she offering me a person? Does she mean...Himejima-senpai?

"Buchou..."

"Alright Yuuto. Makoto, I will give you Yuuto. I don't know which way you swing, so you can have the Prince, or the Onee-sama named Akeno or both if you are bisexual, which I'm not judging...although that would be totally fucking hot...Anyway, it is just, that healing formula is something I would like on my team. Only, three people know it in the world, and you're one of them."

What's going on all of a sudden? Why does she keep offering me people? I'm scared.

"G-Gremory-senpai..."

"Alright. Maybe I went a little far. But, it is very important to me. You, are very important to me, and the world! Just think, you, the healer of my peerage. And, I know you know some magic, although you haven't revealed what yet. I'm not asking as a senpai, but as your...friend."

"I-I-I...can't. S-Sorry. I-I can't l-leave Obaa-san."

"And I'm not asking you too. Contrary to what you might've heard of Devils, the Gremory clan, my clan are known to spoil their servants. I don't even think of them as servants. I think of them as my family. Even gay ones like Yuuto."

Kiba-san does a spit take at Gremory-senpai!

"B-Buchou! I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Its ok my gay Knight."

"Please stop calling me your gay Knight! I'm not gay!"

Wow, who is he trying to convince? Us, or himself? The way he said it, sounded desperate. Either he is gay, and doesn't know about it. Or he is actually straight and doesn't like being called gay. Or, he is bisexual and doesn't like admitting to liking guys as well as girls.

"If you say so my gay Knight." He cries anime tears. "Makoto, if you would go over what you know, magically I mean. Of course, I would do anything you want. So, please?"

"W-Well, y-you c-could tell me a-about...y-yourself."

"Sounds fair. So, shall I go first?"

"P-Please do."

So, she starts telling me about herself. I didn't think she would, yet she actually is. I never knew about Gremory-senpai much. She seems kind, if a little mental. After the whole deal, I start explaining what I can do. Even if only a few years of training, I guess I've become a little good in using magic, I suppose. I don't know if it is, worthy of a Bishop piece, but I guess I might be able to.

"S-Seriously? Not only White magic but also Norse, Rune symbols, Summoning, and Black magic also. Y-You also have a pact with a Raiju!? A Raiju!?"

"Y-Yes. I-I-I call h-him Rai-kun."

"I see. Well, what you've told me, makes you more than worthy of being a Bishop. My healing, supportive Makoto."

I never agreed to be her Bishop.

"Buchou, you are getting ahead of yourself."

"Yes, I know Yuuto. But, did you hear!? Raiju! The thunder beast! It is like a thunder version of Sona! Anyway, Makoto. It is of course your choice. Think about it, Makoto. I wouldn't force you into anything of course. Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Rune symbol magic, Summoning magic. You, are more than qualified for the role of Bishop."

"B-B-But I-I'm n-not p-p-proficient in t-those."

"Never the less. I believe you would be happy being, my Bishop."

I look away. Being happy. I would be happy if Obaa-san would get better, but I don't see that happening.

"I-I don't..."

"Say. I have an idea. Why don't you speak with Ise? He's, a strange boy but he recently became a Devil, so he should be able to tell you what's what with regarding to that."

"Y-You r-really want m-me? N-No one h-has ever w-wanted m-me..."

She cuts me off, by hugging me! Uwah! I wasn't expecting that at all!

"Well, I want you. It might seem strange, but I want you as my Bishop. I don't want anyone else in the world. Just, you. My cute little Bishop. Future Bishop that is, if you want. Anyway, talk to Ise. He will be able to tell you things I couldn't possible understand. Like being a servant, I wouldn't be able to say anything about that. But, you could also talk with my gay Knight if you want."

Kiba-san cried anime tears at being called the gay Knight again. I wonder if he is gay? I don't know him enough to judge him on anything. Let alone wonder about his sexuality.

"Buchou, please."

"What? You are my gay Knight. Or at least in my fantasy you are. Hehe, hey, maybe you are gay after all."

Does she want him to be gay? Why would she want that?

"B-Buchou..."

"My gay Knight. I want you to love my future little Bishop. Think about it. You, blonde Prince, and you Makoto, stuttering cutie. That would be a lovely couple."

"Buchou, your yaoi fantasies are as ever, imaginative."

"Yes thank you my gay Knight. Now, my gay Knight. You can talk with your future lover, my cute stuttering future Bishop."

I back away slightly. She's, a bit mental. I go over to Kiba-san and sit next to him. I open my bento and place it on a small table infront of me.

"E-Erm...Kiba-san. W-Why did, G-Gremory-senpai..."

"Call me her gay Knight?" I nod. "She thinks, because I haven't got a girlfriend, that I'm automatically gay. I-I don't want a girlfriend...at this current time. I could say the same about her not having a boyfriend, but she would flip out."

"I can fucking hear you my gay Knight! Now, feed him Yuuto!"

Uwah! Maybe she likes the idea of two boys being lovers. I shy away from her. She's not very sane, is she? She's kind, but a little...into boys being lovers.

"Buchou...you are going to scare him away."

"What like you scare girls away!?"

She's not going to let it go, is she? But, I start talking with Kiba-san until the end of lunch break. So much has already happened. I don't know what else to think, about it. Me, being offered to be a Bishop. Am I, even worthy? I don't really know. Gremory-senpai seems to think that I am worthy of being a Bishop.

* * *

...After school, I had been asked to go to the schools Occult Research room, again to talk with Hyoudou-san. I don't know what to do. I'm nervous, because lots of people are here. I'm not good in crowds. The people here, are Kiba-san, Himejima-senpai, Toujou-san, Gremory-senpai, and Hyoudou-san.

"The stuttering Angel~ You are so cute!"

"I-I'm a-a boy."

"No, you're confused. You, are a cute girl."

Why does he keep saying that? I'm not a girl.

"Ise, he's a boy, not a girl. Geez, I know you are perverted, but come on! Now, start talking to him. Tell about the benefits about being a Devil."

"Y-Yes Buchou! Now, Makoto! The benefits of being Buchou's servant is, you can stare at her oppai. No, I can only do that!"

"Oh for fuck sake Ise. You're not doing it right! Ise, explain the good parts of it! Like how kind I am!"

"Yes Buchou! Makoto, being Buchou's servant means..."

So, he starts telling me about his life as a Devil so far. I got the gist of what he was saying. Although, his perversions went back to Gremory-san, again and again. He's a huge pervert, interested in her boobs. By the end of the conversation, I had pretty much got that he is pervy but a good person also.

"That's the best of it! You can become a Harem King! But, I am going to be Harem King, hehehehehe! Harem! You want that, right!?"

"W-Well...it isn't...s-something I-I think about..."

"What are you, mad!? You should want a harem! Girls to love and adore you! Isn't that the best?"

Girls, to adore and love me. Adore and love me. Girls to adore and love me...

"M-Maybe. B-But it is-isn't like a-anyone w-would want s-s-stutter me."

"Hey now, that isn't true. Look, I have Buchou. Me, having Buchou!"

"You don't have me Ise! No one owns me! Doctor!"

Doctor? She needs a doctor?

"G-Gremory-senpai. D-D-Do you n-need h-healing?"

Then, as I was saying that, Himejima-senpai came over and hugged me from behind! S-Senpai is hugging me from behind!

"Ara ara. Izumi-kun. Buchou is just a little insane. She's, a nutcase. She has a doctor, a psychiatrist. But not to worry, the rest of us aren't insane. Just Buchou."

"I am trying to scout him as a Bishop, and you make me sound like a mental patient! Why do you hate me!? If its not you, it is my gay Knight, or my perverted Pawn, or my silent loli Rook. Everyone is against me all the time!"

"I-I'm n-not against y-you, G-Gremory-senpai."

She comes over to me, and holds my hands tightly with teary eyes.

"You understand me! You, seriously do! Please Makoto! Don't leave me alone with these horrible people! They all abuse me in one way or another. I need you around to protect me from them. I need an innocent soul to protect me from these darks souls! Look at them! They are all shifty! Especially her!" She points to Himejima-senpai. "She's the most evil one, out of all of them!"

I'm, a little scared. I don't know what I am supposed to do right now.

"Ara Buchou. You are scaring my cute little kohai."

"Leave me alone Akeno. You are seriously against me, all the time. You, who is my Queen, is trying to hurt me, again."

Hurt her...I need to get home! Obaa-san will be worrying!

"I-I need t-to g-go. P-Please e-excuse me."

Without waiting for a reply, I leave. I need to tell Obaa-san about this. They are a little strange, yet kind people also. Even if they are Devils.

I get home, and see Obaa-san sat in her chair. I go over to her.

"H-Hello Obaa-san."

"Makoto, you are late. Something happen?"

"T-The Devils, a-asked me t-to become a-a Devil."

She pats the side of her, I sit next to her.

"A Devil huh. They want you to become a Devil. Hmmmmm, what do you want? It isn't about what they want, or what I want, but what do you want, Makoto?"

What do I want...I want...

"...I w-want f-friends."

"I know, you do. So, Makoto. The question isn't if you want friends. The question is, do you want to be a Devil? A Devil, forever? You know, that means you can't face God anymore."

"G-God d-doesn't c-care anyway. If h-he did...y-you wouldn't l-leave me."

"Leave you? I'm not..." I give her a little look. "Ok, I am. You know it, and I know it. I don't have long left. Makoto. You wont be alone, when I'm gone, you know?"

I will be alone. I don't have anyone else.

"I-I don't..."

"You, will always have me. Whether it is here, or in here."

She points to my heart. I know she is trying to make me feel better, but I can't feel better.

"I-I guess..."

"Hehe, don't be silly. I will be in here. Anyway, be a dear and get me some water."

"R-Right away Obaa-san!"

So, I go into the kitchen and at the same time, way up my options. Being a Devil or stay a human. If I'm a Devil, they would always be there for me. If I stay human, once Obaa-san dies, I will have no one. I guess my choice is simple. My life, as a Devil. I wouldn't mind being a Devil. If it means, I can have someone to depend on. I'm going to think about it a few more days, but I think I will become a Devil. God doesn't care about us, but the Devils care about me.

* * *

**And, that's the first chapter of the Angel fic! He wont have a Sacred Gear, even if he is part human. As for his parents, you'll have to wait and see. For the harems, I don't have a clue as of yet save for one or two, which I will post next chapter. As for Asia, she wont appear for awhile yet and if you didn't read it on my other story, she will become Makoto's Brave Saint later on. Also, while he might seem weak willed right now, he will grow into a stronger person. Please suggest for the harems, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obaa-san to the rescue!**

I've had a thought. And it has been a week since my invitation to join Gremory-senpai's peerage. I think I need to do it. For, myself. I'm not entirely sure of it. I need to think a little more but I can't live alone. Obaa-san keeps getting worse and worse. She is my everything. It sounds silly, but I can't live without her. She's my Obaa-san. She can't leave me! There has to be something I can do. If only I knew the full version of the healing formula. I would give everything, if it meant she could stay with me.

I don't want her to leave me. I can't have her leave me. But, destiny says she will leave me all alone. I can't have her leave me all alone. She can't leave me, at all. I get dressed for school, again. Another day at school.

"Makoto! Makoto! A person is at the door for you!"

A person? I quickly get dressed and hurry down the stairs. The person I see is, Hyoudou-san. What does Hyoudou-san want? Come to tell me that I'm a girl at home now? I don't want to hear that again.

"H-Hyoudou-san. W-What a-are you d-d-doing here?"

Damn my stutter. I hate it so much.

"Hey! I came to walk to school with you!"

"W-Why?"

"Eh? What kind of question was that? Why? Why would I walk to school with you? Because, you are my friend, that's why!"

Friend? We are friends? Is it, because we are going to be apart of the same peerage? I, don't know what to say.

"W-W-We are?"

"Yeah, duh. We are friends."

"Makoto! Invite your friend in!"

E-Even Obaa-san said it. T-To hear it from Obaa-san, well I can't refuse her. So, I invite Hyoudou-san into the house.

"So, this is where you live huh? Is it just your Obaa-sama?"

"Y-Yes. Just u-us."

"What about your parents?"

I look away. I don't know about them. They left me with Obaa-san. I don't know about them. They left me all alone. They didn't want me, if they left me with Obaa-san. Obviously they didn't want me because if they did, they would be here now.

"I-I...don't kn-know. It is j-just m-me and O-Obaa-san."

"I-I see. I'm, sorry about that. Argh! I've been an idiot already! Please forgive me!"

He bowed to me. Eh? I don't know why he did that. He didn't do anything to hurt me.

"P-Please d-don't be s-sorry. It w-wasn't a-anything bad."

"Ah, well I still felt the need to apologize. Say, have you thought about becoming Buchou's Bishop? She told me, you use magic? Is that the same as demonic power?"

"N-No. S-Simply...d-demonic p-power uses imagination. M-Magic is c-calculations."

"Wow, really? So, what magic can you do?"

This is a little weird. Not many people talk to me, so I don't know how to react when someone is talking to me.

"L-Lots."

"Oh, can't you tell me? Like, a magician never reveals his secrets or something?"

"N-No. I-I can t-tell you. B-But we w-would be h-here for s-several m-m-minutes."

"I see. Then, you could tell me when we have lunch together!"

Lunch? Together? When did I agree to that? I don't think I did, but he seems to think I have done.

"L-Lunch, t-together?"

"Yeah, well we haven't before. And if we are going to be on the same team, I thought we could bond over lunch! Then, you could tell me about your magic powers! All I have is something called a Sacred Gear."

"S-Sacred Gear? Y-You have o-one?"

He nods in my direction, I head towards the kitchen and see Obaa-san at the table...right! I should be making breakfast! Oops, silly me!

"H-Hyoudou-san. W-Would you l-like breakfast?"

"You sure it isn't a bother?"

"N-No. I-I need t-to make b-breakfast f-for Obaa-san."

"I see. Then, let me be a bother!"

Hehe, he's funny. I don't get why everyone dislikes him. He can be a little naughty, but it isn't that bad, is it? I start making something for breakfast. I should've done it earlier. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"O-Obaa-san. P-Please t-take your m-medication."

"Yeah yeah."

She's so relaxed about it! She can't be relaxed like that about it! She can't! She seriously can't be so relaxed about it!

"Obaa-san. Y-You can't b-be so r-relaxed about it. It is im-important!"

"I know. Please get me my pills Makoto."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

So, I stop what I am doing and go towards the draw with her pills. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to live without me. I fish out the pills and get a glass of water for her. I give her them and go back to making breakfast. While I'm making breakfast, I hear Hyoudou-san talking to Obaa-san about, me. He still thinks I'm a girl.

* * *

After I finish making breakfast, I set the table for everyone. This is something I do everyday. I don't mind doing it. It is something I do for my family, my only remaining family. If I can do this much, then it would be worth it.

As we are eating breakfast, I keep quiet. I don't know what I would say to anyone. I'm socially awkward I guess. And each time I talk, it comes out in stutters. I wonder if anyone understands me sometimes. Obaa-san and Hyoudou-san seem to be able to talk quite easily. I, just stay silent.

"Brat, you not speaking?"

"I-I d-don't have a-anything t-to add."

I reply truthfully. I wouldn't know what to add.

"Hmm? What about school? Don't you want to talk about that?"

School. Why would I want to talk about school? I don't have anything to talk about regarding school.

"N-No."

"Erm...Izumi-san. You have a beautiful granddaughter!"

I face palm. Why does he think I'm a girl? I'm not a girl Hyoudou-san! Obaa-san gains a confused face.

"Granddaughter? I don't have a granddaughter. I have a grandson."

"No! She, can't be a he! She's too cute to be a boy! Look, if she's a cross dresser, I don't mind! I think she's really pretty! And the stutter is really adorable!"

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to get Rai-kun to shock him badly.

"Right...ok. Yes, you're right. I do have a granddaughter. She's so adorable, isn't she? I've got a cute granddaughter. She dresses like a boy, so she can blend in with everyone. Is she dateable?"

W-What? Obaa-san! Don't say such things! Uwah! Why does she like embarrassing me!? I don't like it at all!

"Very dateable! I'd take her as a girlfriend!"

I can't tell if they are being serious, or having a joke at my expense. I honestly don't know. After breakfast, we say goodbye to Obaa-san and head towards school. During the walk to school, Hyoudou-san talks with me, but I couldn't contribute much. He kept going onto naughty thoughts. Naughty thoughts, naughty person.

"Say, Makoto. You never answered before."

"A-About w-what?"

"About becoming Buchou's Bishop. She's dead set on it. You must be something to her, but you can't have her! She's mine to look at! She can't turn into a lesbian!"

I growl a little. Why does he persist that I'm a girl!?

"Hyoudou-san...I-I'm n-not interested in a-anyone at t-the moment."

"Is that so? But, how do you keep dodging that question? So, do you want to become her Bishop?"

"I-I think s-so. I-I'm not s-sure."

"Oh. Well, Buchou said to think about it. I guess you have to think hard about it. I didn't have a choice to think about it."

"D-Do you l-like being a-a Devil?"

I ask while looking at him. He puts a finger to his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess it is a good life. I've not been a Devil long, but I know it is something I like. Buchou is a great Master, even though she doesn't like being called Master. She loves it when she's called King Buchou. I don't know what that's about."

King Buchou? She likes being called King Buchou? I shake my head of those thoughts and we continue onto school.

We get to school, and I go towards the clubroom, along with Hyoudou-san. Apparently, Gremory-senpai wants to see me. I bet that was the real reason she wanted him to come to my house, this morning.

There's a note on the door...

"No glasses wearing, small breasted whores are allowed within the clubroom or you will get glassed in the face! Eh? It looks like Buchou's handwriting."

"S-She wrote t-this note f-for someone?"

When I questioned, Hyoudou-san shrugs his shoulders. Deciding to ignore the note, we enter the room. Getting inside, I see Gremory-senpai drinking tea, elegantly.

"Ara, good morning, Ise, Makoto."

"Good morning Buchou!"

"G-Good morning."

As I said that, I look to the right. Something has drawn my attention in that direction. What I saw, was the famed, Evil Piece. I've seen pictures of them before, and I guess that's...a Bishop piece. The one, she wants me to become. Without thinking, I go towards that direction. As I near it, my hand glows a pale white. Eh? I've not activated my magic. So, why is it glowing white? I reach for the piece...

"No! Don't touch it!"

That's all I heard before I felt pain, and was flown backwards! I crashed into something...its going dark...what's...happening...to...me...

* * *

"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up for me!"

...Who's...that? The voice...I don't know...it would be...I...can't think...oww, my head hurts...too much pain. My eyes are closed...I open them...I see the concerned face of Gremory-senpai. I also see Hyoudou-san...I sit up...I was lying on the couch.

"W-Whats..."

"Ise. Please leave the room."

He looks at her with wide eyes, before complying with her. After leaving the room, she sits next to me.

"Makoto...why didn't you tell me? Are you afraid that I would hate you?"

"W-What d-do you m-mean?"

I'm genuinely confused. What haven't I told her?

"About your, other half. Why didn't you tell me? There's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care if you are a half breed."

"H-Half b-breed?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She nods at me seriously. But, half breed? That's half of one thing, and one other thing. What kind of thing am I? Or rather, what does she think I am?

"Yes. You, are half Angel, aren't you?"

...Eh? I'm a what? Half Angel? Half Angel? I'm, not half Angel. I'm a human. She's out of her mind. Half Angel, as if. I'm not half Angel. I'm, just me. Izumi Makoto. That's who I am. Not half Angel.

"N-N-No. I'm n-not h-half Angel."

"You, honestly believe that, don't you? For an instant, when your hand glowed white, I sensed the power of an Angel. It wasn't Fallen Angel. I would be able to tell that much. Makoto, you are half Angel. I know you are half human, as I can sense that. So my only conclusion is that, you are a half Angel. I'm sorry, but I can't reincarnate Angels. Nothing against the species as a whole, but as an Angel, the conflicting powers would tear your body apart. It is hard to reincarnate half Fallen Angels, as they still have the whole light power, but they are tainted. But, as a half Angel. You, are half pure. Half pure, wouldn't be able to be overwritten by the Evil Pieces to become a reincarnated Devil. Sorry, I really am."

"I-I c-can't become a-a-a Devil..."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of promised you that I would look after you. No, I still will look after you. Even if you can't become my servant, you will still be someone I care about very much. I'm, sorry about it. If I had known, I wouldn't of said anything about it. It is all my fault. You don't have to feel bad about anything."

...I'm going to be alone after all. She, can't make me a Devil. Being, with a true family, I don't want to be alone. Does...Obaa-san! She knows about this! I put my hands forward and summon her here right now! She kept this from me! I'm not happy at all!

"W-What are you doing?"

"S-Summoning Obaa-san!"

I concentrate, a minute later she comes...forcefully. I don't have time to worry about anything else. I'm, half Angel! Half of something God created. I hate my life now. God, essentially created half of my being as he created my Okaa-sama or Otou-sama. I don't know which one is the real Angel. Obaa-san didn't even tell me anything!

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm h-half Angel!?"

She looks away from me.

"Amaya-sama...I'm sorry about..."

"No, it is alright dear. Makoto, yes. It is true, you are half Angel. I'm, sorry for never telling you. Let me guess something, you touched the Evil Piece, right?"

"Y-Yes! O-Obaa-san! Y-You l-l-lied to m-me!"

"I didn't want you to know about it! It is a burden on you Makoto. You shouldn't know about it. I love you Makoto. I, never wanted you to find out about it. I didn't think your Angel blood would awaken like this. Or, at least awaken enough to reject the Evil Piece. I thought I had suppressed it."

S-Suppressed it...s-she suppressed my, Angel half?

"O-Obaa-san. Y-You s-said I-I could c-c-choose if I-I want to b-become a D-Devil. N-Now, I-I can't..."

"That's...not entirely true. Makoto, you have a choice. You can do anything you want to do. Being a Devil, is great I wager. I know plenty of Devils, and they are all great. I also know Angels obviously. And I know Fallen Angels like Azazel that little bastard...hehe, never mind. Since I'm just a human, I'm neutral in the war, so I know each and every side. And none is evil. They all have different views. Of course, on each side, there are people who are evil, yes even on the Angels side. They find loopholes from falling."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Amaya-sama. But, how can you say, he can choose? He can't. He can't be reincarnated at all. Angels and Devils are opposites. There's just no way, he can at all. Ok, he has a better chance since he is only half, but even then I don't think his chances of surviving are great."

Gremory-senpai has a point. I don't have a chance to survive. If I'm knocked away by just touching it. What if that thing went into my body? I would die instantly.

"My dear, who do you think I am? Seriously? I'm Izumi Amaya-sama! If my life has taught me anything, then it is even the impossible is possible. All it takes is magic. Simple magic. Well, not simple magic. I thought this might happen one day. And it actually has happened before, once. That was, quite a few years ago now."

"Eh? It has?"

"Oh, it has dear. A half Angel, years ago became a Devil, with the Evil Pieces. Well, I say Devil, more like half Devil really. I will explain in a minute, but it is possible, if you have the knowledge."

"If that happened, how come I haven't heard of it?"

Gremory-senpai asks a valid question. She would know about it, right? She should know about it as she is a Devil. She would know if something like this happened before.

"Well, the guys dead...not by rejecting the Evil Piece! It was, his own silly fault. The guy wanted to face strong opponents, and did face one, and he was killed as a result. But it was possible for him to turn into, a half Devil. And I guess, people don't want that getting around. Angel becoming a Devil, it isn't exactly news you would broadcast, is it? Even in times like this, I know it isn't exactly something you broadcast."

"If that's the case, then you know how?"

"I was one of the people who researched it, yes. It takes lots of different formulas, and it wouldn't be a full transformation. Like, he wouldn't be fully Devil. He would become, half Devil. It would overwrite the human dna inside him, but not the Angel dna inside of him. I would have to balance out the conflicting forces myself. Say, Rias-san where is this Evil Piece?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

That's a very good question. I've never said Gremory-senpai's name before.

"Hello? Amaya-sama? I know its been a few years, but damn. I had seen you, when you where a baby Devil. So cute as a baby. What happened?"

Gremory-senpai bursts out crying! Obaa-sans sense of humour is...something not many others would get. Usually, it comes off as hurtful comments, but she means well...I think. As Gremory-senpai cries, Obaa-san giggles to herself.

"Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh, do you mean Doctor Penguin? How is he?"

Who is Doctor Penguin? And how does Obaa-san know this Doctor Penguin?

"Y-You know D-Doctor Penguin?"

"I know Kuroshiro alright...hehe, never mind. So, please show me this Evil Piece, if you would."

Why did Obaa-san say it like that? How does she know him exactly?

"O-Ok. This way."

Gremory-senpai directed Obaa-san to the Evil Piece. She studies it intently. Gremory-senpai comes back over and sits next to me.

"I'm not ugly, am I Makoto? Am I ugly!?"

"N-No. Y-You are v-v-very p-pretty."

"Thank you! You understand me! But, Makoto. If Amaya-sama doesn't know how to make you my Bishop. Always think of yourself as a member, of my family, alright?"

I smile in appreciation. Why is it, the Devils are kind to me, yet the supposedly good ones, the Angels don't care about Obaa-san. Obaa-san, I would what she thinks about the Angels? When speaking about the three powers, she didn't have an emotion in her voice. I wonder if, the Angels are good beings. Or, is it because...I don't even know if my parents are alive or dead. Who knows. Obaa-san isn't talking.

"T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me for anything. I am just doing something anyone would do. You're a sweet boy, no wonder where you get it from. Half Angel huh. It is quite strange really. A half Angel going here, a school full of Devils and Sona. That bitch hurts me everyday with her words."

Why does she keep saying something about this Sona-san? I still don't know who that is. I think it is Souna Shitori-senpai. But, I don't feel like I can ask about it.

"S-She hurts y-you w-with her w-words?"

Gremory-senpai nods at me strongly.

"She does! She's horrible! She hits me! Abuses me mentally and verbally, and sometimes she tries to abuse me sexually. She's a deviant, a crazy sexual deviant. She hurts me so very much. I feel like crying whenever she's around. I don't know what's coming next with her. She's a monster from my nightmares."

"Rias-san...if you are done being the drama llama. I would like to talk with you briefly."

"I'm not being a drama llama! But, ok!"

So, Gremory-senpai goes over to Obaa-san...then they leave the room. Is it something I can't hear? Hmmmm, I don't know what's going on with them. A few minutes the door opens...

* * *

"Rias you bitch! I will kill you...o-oh. Hello there."

She looked at me, I smile timidly. Souna Shitori-senpai. She's beautiful. And she's smart. She's the third most popular girl in school. And she's also the smartest in school, I believe. The calm and collected Kaichou of the student council. She's a Devil also.

"H-Hello."

"Izumi Makoto-kun, right?"

"Y-Yes. T-That's r-right."

Oh crap. I'm getting nervous. Well, I am infront of a girl that I would like. Plus, she is usually stern with people, so that doesn't help my nerves.

"Do you know where the ape...I mean, Rias is?"

"S-S-She just s-stepped out w-with Obaa-san."

"O-Oh, is that so? And she left you alone in here? How nice of her. Do you mind if I keep you company? That ape...Rias has things to answer too."

"I-I don't mind."

She comes over and sits next to me...! S-She's sat next to me...

"So, what did the ape and your Obaa-sama go?"

"I-I don't k-know."

"I see...you know. Want to know something about the ape?" I nod a little. I presume the ape is Gremory-senpai. "She is actually insane. I'm not kidding. She needs professional help. She, made a photo shop image of me, with a..."

"W-With a...w-what?"

She blushes with embarrassment, I believe. She shows me a photo...ooh. That's not...right. Gremory-senpai made Kaichou-san...have...a...p-p-penis! She photo shopped Kaichou-san with a penis!

"D-Do you see why I am going to kill her? She's evil incarnate."

"S-Sh-She shouldn't d-do that."

"Thank you. Most people would laugh at this. But, you aren't laughing. I'm going to get her back for this, ten fold!"

I smile weakly. Devils are funny creatures.

"Kaichou-san...a-are you...f-friends w-with..."

"The ape? We are, sort of friends. We annoy one another, although it is always her that takes it to far. Like with my digital penis." I resist the urge to giggle. "But, we are friends I suppose. She needs to grow up a little though. And she has to stop trying to kill me."

"I-I see. F-Friends s-shouldn't f-fight, I-I think."

"I suppose so. But she's an ape. Has she, I mean. The ape, she wanted you to join her peerage, right? Are you going too? Sorry to pry, but I thought you would enjoy being a Devil. Even I know about your family. The ape showed me the information about your family."

She doesn't know everything about my family. She doesn't know about my half Angel status. I don't want to know about it, either.

"I-I see. Am I...s-someone...p-people w-would want?"

"Yes, I believe you are. If I had a spare Bishop, I would be making you the same offer the ape is making. I don't have one, but I would've liked it if you joined my peerage. Sorry to be blunt, but I don't believe dancing around the truth."

She would make me the same offer? Two high class Devils offered me a place on their peerages? That makes me feel a little special. Even if Kaichou-san hasn't got the spare piece, she would've liked me to join her peerage...that would be good.

"I-I like t-that about p-people."

"Like what? Not dancing around the truth?" I incline my head in agreement. "Yes, I am similar. If you have something to tell someone, even if it bad news, you should come out with it. You will be found out eventually. So, revealing the truth, straight away is something good."

"I-I a-a-agree!"

"I see we will get along quite well. It would be fun talking with you again sometime in the future..." Just then, the door burst open. "About time Rias. You are dead."

Gremory-senpai pointed an accusing finger at Kaichou-san.

"You bitch! I should kill you where you stand! Can't you fucking read the note on the door!?"

"You're the bitch! Photo shopping an image of me with a penis!"

Gremory-senpai giggled to herself softly and points at Kaichou-san.

"It is your shenis!"

What's a shenis? As if reading my mind, Kaichou-san questions.

"What the hell is a shenis?"

"A female with a penis! Your shenis! Now, on that note. It said, if a glasses wearing, small breasted whore entered this room. She would be glassed in the face. Now, either leave, or I will glass you in the face!"

Kaichou puts up her hands and points at Gremory-senpai. She then takes the image of her with a...member and rips it apart.

"You slag! That took me five hours to do!"

"It would've taken me about two minutes to do what you did."

It would've taken me about two minutes also with the right knowledge.

"That's it! You are going to die! I'm going to kill you!"

"Do it then ape!"

"Fine you whore! You brought this upon yourself! Don't blame me if you get killed!"

Gremory-senpai goes over to a table, which a glass bottle on it. She picks it up by the neck of the bottle, and smashes it against the table! The smash makes it sharp! Ooh, Kaichou-san is in danger right now.

Should I help her? Maybe, I should just stay out of it. Gremory-senpai and Kaichou-san will be able to sort out their own differences. Hopefully they don't kill one another. But if they hurt one another, I will heal them.

"Time to crave up that ugly face of yours!"

"Ooh shit!"

Gremory-senpai charges at Kaichou-san who runs to the corner...she picks up a table lamp and throws it at Gremory-senpai!

Smash! The window! She smashed the window! Wow, that was some throw.

"YOU WHORE! YOU BROKE MY WINDOW! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU PROSTITUTE!"

"FUCK OFF APE! YOU STARTED THIS!"

Gremory-senpai then jumped at Kaichou-san, only for Kaichou-san to duck and then run to the other side of the room. Obaa-san comes down to sit next to me.

"Makoto...I'm sorry about not telling you."

"N-No...I-I'm fine."

"Honestly? No, you're not fine. I've known you all your life. I know you. You are not fine at all. It is a heavy thing to hear. That's why, I never wanted you to find out. Makoto, being half Angel...is a hard responsibility. But I am confident that I've raised you to be a strong person capable of handling this."

Me? A strong person? I'm not strong at all.

"O-Obaa-san...w-would y-you hate me f-for becoming a-a Devil?"

"I could never hate you. You will always be my little Angel. Now you know why I called you that when you was younger. Makoto, Devil, Angel or whatever. You, are my grandson. I couldn't hate you, even if I tried."

"S-So...y-you d-don't hate me?"

"No. I don't blame you for not liking...God. You have your reasons. And I respect that."

"O-Obaa-san. W-Who a-are my p-parents."

Suddenly, she stiffens and looks away. She isn't going to tell me, is she?

"...You aren't ready to know. But know this, your parents love you."

"I-If they d-did...w-where are t-t-they? T-They would b-be here w-with me."

"That's something I can't answer my boy. You'll find out one day. Anyway. If you truly want to be a Devil. Give it sometime. Think deeply. Have a clear mind when taking the next step. One you are a half Devil, you wont be able to go back. It will take time for me and Rias-san to configure the Evil Piece and yourself and other things. Think of it this way, you will always be part Angel. That's something, right?"

"I-I d-don't know. A-Angel...m-me, p-part Angel. I-I wouldn't m-make a g-good Angel..."

Smack!

"O-Ow!"

"Don't be an idiot. You are half of a pure being. Angels aren't perfect either even if they are pure. No one is perfect. Nothing in this world is perfect, besides myself of course!" I sweatdrop at that. "Anyway my dear boy. You have time to think. If you change your mind, then it doesn't matter. You can do what you want in life."

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A cry for a doctor! I look in the senpai's direction...Kaichou-san has Gremory-senpai pinned to the floor on her front. Wow, that was amazing. She even got the broken bottle away from her.

"GET OFF ME YOU MEGA SHIT BAG!"

"Ape! Watch your language. And, I will let you go, when you calm down."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"You want to be a Devil under that psycho, Makoto?"

Obaa-san sweatdropped. Hehe, they don't see Gremory-senpai's caring side, which isn't showing right now. But, I know of Gremory-senpai's caring side. I've gotten to know her over the past week. She is really kind to me, even though I'm not apart of her family. It might seemed rushed to most people, but I believe becoming a Devil will give me purpose in life.

As I am, I don't contribute to anyone. Even with being half Angel, I wont do any good. I know that in my heart. If I was a good half Angel, my Angel Otou-sama, or Okaa-sama wouldn't of left me with Obaa-san.

"She's a n-nice p-p-person."

"Yeah, if you say so. She seems mental to me, but if you don't mind her, then I guess she will be good enough to give me great grandchildren."

I do a spit take! I didn't mean it like that! Geez! I never meant it like that!

"O-Obaa-san! D-D-Don't be em-embarrassing!"

"I'm not being embarrassing at all. You know I want great grandchildren."

"I-I'm o-only s-seventeen O-Obaa-san!"

"So? That's a perfectly good age to start having children!"

She, doesn't understand. No girl will be attracted to me. I'm small, and unconfident. A stutter boy. So, having children, will be someone I don't think will happen for along time, if ever. I'm pretty sure Hyoudou-san will get a girlfriend way before I will.

"Anyway, I should be going home."

"O-Ok Obaa-san! I-I should b-b-be in class r-right now."

"That's right. You should be. Get that butt to class, now!"

I smile and nod. Without minding Kaichou-san, Gremory-senpai and Obaa-san. I leave the room and head towards my class. So, I'm half Angel, half human. And, I want to become a half Devil, half Angel. Opposing powers that shouldn't be able to coexist in one body, will be able too happen thanks to Obaa-san.

She's Obaa-san, so of course she will be able to perform miracles. She taught me everything I know. And she is one of the best magicians in the world. But, I wish I knew who my parents are. Doesn't everyone deserve to know their parents? Even if Obaa-san said I'm not ready, I want to be ready.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter, done. The chapters wont be out this fast, I just had inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. Makoto's grandmother, will be able to make it so he can become a Devil, despite being half Angel. **

**There is a reason why I am making him a half Devil, half Angel in this fic. It might not be doable in canon, but this is fanfiction. I will do a fic in the future where he is either just an Angel, or a reincarnated Angel. As promised, I will post a harem list for both Issei and Makoto. They aren't final and I might move some around.**

**On another matter. Should I let any of them Fallen Angel girls live? If so, who's harem should they be in? Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Asia, Xenovia, Irina. (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The amusement park fun!**

Ok, I'm ready now. I'm ready to become a Devil-Angel thing. Gremory-senpai is going to keep quiet about my Angel status. I don't want to be any less accepted than I might be. They all seem nice, however. Himejima-senpai, Toujou-san, Hyoudou-san, Kiba-san, and Gremory-senpai. They are all nice. I can't deny that they are nice, Devils. I don't know the specifics, but I trust Obaa-san. She knows what's best. She always does.

"Makoto, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I-I am s-sure."

"My grandson. You've grown. From what you was, into what you are now. My cute little Angel grandson. I, love you..."

She then starts coughing! I go over and sooth her pain with my healing magic. I want to do more than this. Healing her is fine, but I can't cure her. I can't even make it easier for her.

"A-Are you o-ok, Obaa-san?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She says, don't worry. But, how can I not worry about her? She's ill, how can I not worry?

"I-If you s-say so."

"I do. Haven't we done this somewhere before? You are young. You shouldn't worry about me. Go and have fun with your friends."

I don't know why she said that. I don't have any friends. She, does know that.

"I-I don't h-have an-any fr-friends. Y-You know t-that."

"Well, I'm sure you do. What about Rias-san? Or the other little Devils of hers? Or even the other Devil, Sona-san I believe?"

I look away. I don't know if they are my friends.

"T-They aren't m-my friends. I-I don't t-think t-they are m-my friends."

"Don't be stupid. Of course they are. Look, I sense someone coming towards the door, don't you?"

N-Now that she said it, I do feel someone...no, some people coming towards the door. The group has a Devils signature. Devils, I know. Gremory-senpai and the others. Naturally, a knock on the door ensues. Since it is Sunday, there's no school. So I don't know what they could want.

"Well? Going to get it?"

"I-I guess so."

She puts up a hand and corrects me.

"Now now. It isn't, I guess so. It is, I will Obaa-san!"

"I-I will O-Obaa-san!"

She smiles sweetly and gestures me to the door from the kitchen. I go towards the door, and open it. As I felt, the entire club is here. But, I don't know why. They are all in normal clothes today. Kaichou-san is in a white blouse and matching skirt. Gremory-senpai is in a red shirt and blue jeans. Himejima-senpai is in a outfit similar to Kaichou-san except hers is black. Toujou-san is in a pink T-shirt with a kitten on it, and a matching pink skirt. The boys are dressed in what typical teenagers wear.

Hmmm, are they out on an outing? If they are, why be hear? Unless...am I invited to go out with them also? Yeah, I don't think so. Before I could say anything, Gremory-senpai does instead.

"Hello Makoto! Its me! Rias! Along with my pervy Pawn, Ise! My gay Knight, Yuuto! My silent loli Rook, Koneko! My bitch Queen, Akeno! And that hardware store whore, Sona!"

"Rias, that's a horrible way to introduce people. And, you didn't introduce yourself right. It isn't, Rias! It is, psychotic apezilla!"

Gremory-senpai grows a little at Kaichou-san.

"Fuck you, you whore! Don't call me apezilla! Got anyone to rape with your shenis!?"

"No, that's you ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Bitch!"

...I don't know what to do...

"E-Erm...w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

I hope that didn't come off badly. It might've sounded bad.

"Well Makoto..."

"Shut up the fuck up Ise! I was about to do that! Why are you trying to take this away from me!? I'm the King!"

"Yeah, mental one."

As soon as Kaichou-san said that, Gremory-senpai turned to her, and pushed her to the ground!

"That will teach you, whore!"

"W-Whats g-going on?"

Himejima-senpai speaks up as Toujou-san helps Kaichou-san to her feet.

"Ara, Izumi-kun. The ape and the rest of us wanted to get to know you better. So, Kaichou thought that we should all go to the amusement park. Although, I have no idea why Kaichou wants to go, ufufu."

"Akeno! Don't call me an ape! I was about to do that you tramp! You are worse than that thing that haunts me always!"

She pointed to Hyoudou-san. He cries anime tears.

"Buchou, that wasn't nice."

"Oh fuck off Yuuto! Look, there's Makoto! Why don't you be a good gay Knight, and give your King a show. Grab that boy by the shoulders and smash your Bishounen lips onto his Shota ones!"

"Ape! Be nice! Don't be a pervert now!"

"Don't start Sona! You want to see it also. I know I want to see it. Hey, Ise, Yuuto, why don't you both be with Makoto? That would totally be hot. Threeway justice!"

Gremory-senpai nose bleeds. Kaichou-san, Himejima-senpai, and Toujou-san turn away with red faces. Hyoudou-san looks disgusted. As for Kiba-san, he has a huge blush.

"Buchou! That's sick! Yes, Makoto-chan is cute! But him! He's a Bishounen! I only go for girls like Makoto-chan!"

"I have fucking told you Ise. He's a boy! He isn't a she! He's a boy! He has a penis! Want to see it!?"

She better not try anything. I do have a pride. Not much, but I have a little.

"Buchou! Don't shatter the dream! What if she is really a he!? That would be devastating!"

"Well dream has been shattered! He's a he! Not a she! But a he! He's a trap! A cute little trap...Shota...little boy...I'm back! Right, we should be going!"

[Yes Buchou!]

Everyone besides myself, and Kaichou-san shout out. We, are going to some amusement park? Without realizing it, I had been pulled out of the door and put my shoes on.

* * *

While we are walking to the amusement park, everyone besides myself talks to one another. I'm not comfortable like this. Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai are arguing, about something I don't know. Kiba-san is trying to talk with Hyoudou-san, but he isn't really bothering. Toujou-san and Himejima-senpai are talking, about something also. I'm not really listening. Even if no one talks to me, I just feel happy about being invited out with everyone.

"Ara, Izumi-kun. Have you ever been to an amusement park before?"

Ooh, Himejima-senpai is talking to me! I-I didn't thinks she would.

"W-Well...n-no."

"Oh? Whys that then?"

"N-Never h-had anyone t-to go w-with. O-Obaa-san h-has been s-sick for a-along time n-now. A-And I do-don't have f-f-friends. So I-I just h-haven't h-had the c-c-chance to y-yet."

"You poor thing. Don't worry now. I'll take care of you, ufufu. My cute little kohai."

Himejima-senpai wraps her arms around my neck! S-She's hugging me around my neck! H-Himejima-senpai...

"H-Himejima-s-senpai..."

"Call me, Akeno, ok?"

"T-To call m-m-my senpai b-by her f-first name is..."

"Please? Call me, Akeno-san. If its my cute little kohai, then I don't mind."

I blush a little. To call her Akeno-san instead of Himejima-senpai is something I didn't think would happen. Is she really ok with it? Or is she teasing me? I sound cynical right now.

"O-Ok...A-Akeno-s-s-san."

"There we go. Was that so hard?"

More than you know, Hime...Akeno-san.

"Y-Yes."

"Ara. So cute! Where have you been hiding from me? You shouldn't hide from me, ufufu. I will get you, one way or another."

I don't know whether to be happy or scared about that. One or another, she will get me? I wonder what that could mean?

"Akeno! Don't be so dirty in public!"

"Ara ape. You are really dirty yourself. I heard what you was saying to Ise-kun."

"Oh fuck off! Him? Him!? He has pissed me off already today for calling me an ape this morning! He's not getting special attention today!" Hyoudou-san looks upset by that. "You, and everyone else is against me. Look at my gay Knight! He's against me all the time! He, wouldn't even kiss the object of his affections for me!"

"I-Izumi-kun isn't the object of m-my affections!"

"Yuuto. I never said Makoto. I could've been talking about Ise, you know? But, I get it. With Makoto's girly trap appearance, you want to dominate him, don't you?"

He does a spit take. I don't want to listen to this conversation.

"N-No! D-Don't be weird Buchou."

"No need to lie to your beautiful Buchou. She has your best interests at heart. If you want to be the Knight that protects the cute Bishop, then you be that Knight in shining armour. The handsome man saves the cute boy from the monsters named Akeno and Sona."

"Buchou..."

"I know Yuuto, I know. Don't worry. I can make it happen. I'm your Buchou after all. I can perform miracles."

She flashes him a smile. His face turns a little red and he looks away.

"...Buchou...you are weird."

"Coming from the loli! Oh look at me! I'm a loli! Come and give me sex!"

"...I'm a virgin."

"You are a liar. You have your lolicon's after you."

Her lolicon's after her? W-Well, she is a loli...even I know what a loli is...

"Aah, Makoto. When I mentioned Koneko's loli appearance, I could've sworn your face went a little red. Is it, you are into loli's?"

I do a spit take and shake my head!

"N-N-No!"

"Liar! Its fine. We have a pervert interested in huge breasts, and a guy interested in males in the peerage. So someone has to show the loli's some love."

Show the loli's some love...! N-No! I can't think that!

"G-G-Gremory-senpai!"

"I know. It is fine. Koneko and you would be cute together. She's a stoic loli, and you are a stuttering cute Shota. It is perfect if you ask me. Koneko, you want a lolicon boyfriend, right? Makoto will be your lolicon boyfriend."

"...Buchou..."

"I know Koneko. I'm playing matchmaker today. Fixing up Yuuto and his Shota, and you and your lolicon. Sona, I will set you up with your wildebeest."

"You are going to set me up with you?"

Gremory-senpai bursts out crying! She's crying heavy tears at being called a wildebeest!

"Piss off you bitch! I don't even know what you are! You aren't small enough to be a loli, yet you have loli breasts!? You are seriously messed up! Your body isn't normal! Please, tell me you are using demonic power to cover up the real size of your breasts. If you are, I don't know why, but you are a fucked up person. You have loli breasts, yet you are taller than a loli. I seriously don't know what you are."

"I'm intelligent ape. You know, the man I will date, wont care about breast size. Unlike, some people I could mention." She sent a look to Hyoudou-san who seems oblivious. "And, the person I date, will be able to actually match me in intelligence."

"Yeah. Anyone can match a bitch like you in intelligence."

"Then why can't you?"

Gremory-senpai stuck her middle finger up at Kaichou-san with tears streaming down her face!

"Whore!"

"Yes. That's all you can do. Throw profanities at me. Well done ape."

"Ise! Tell her! She's hurting me with her words! She does it everyday! Did you know that she is actually a slut? She goes around and sells her body for sex, with women."

...That's not nice. If Kaichou-san is a lesbian, then Gremory-senpai shouldn't make fun of her for it.

"Ape, that's you."

"Why are you here? This is supposed to be bonding between the Gremory group, and future members. Since you aren't in the Gremory group, or a future member of my group, you should leave!"

Kaichou-san makes a little sigh at Gremory-senpai.

"This was my idea ape. You wanted to know more about Izumi-kun, and I suggested this. Since it was my idea, I thought I should come along."

"Yeah, because you have a mega sized crush on him."

Mega sized crush, on me? No, that can't be right. Gremory-senpai is a little weird. Someone as smart as Kaichou-san wouldn't have a crush on someone like me.

"Ape! Shut up n-now!"

"No I wont shut up! Yes Sona, I already know. You, orchestrated all of this, so you could get closer to him. I'm not stupid. The, bonding as a group was all a ploy for you to get to know him more. I'm not stupid."

"You've said that you aren't stupid twice now. And I didn't orchestrate anything like what you are suggesting."

"Whatever Sona."

We continue forward. We get to the amusement park...I didn't bring any money! Ooh, well I can't go in. I didn't think, and I didn't have time to think, if I'm honest.

"Sona, I'm not paying for you."

"I never asked you too. Why do you always attack me?"

She does ask a valid question. I've often wondered the same thing myself.

"Because I like annoying you~ Anyway, we should be going in."

"G-G-Gremory-senpai...I-I..."

"Ara, not to worry my cute kohai. I will pay for you."

I turn to Akeno-san in mild surprise. It is like she was reading my mind.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"Ara, don't worry my cute kohai. It is a senpai's job to look after the cute kohai. By the way, can I call you, Mako-kun? Instead of Izumi-kun?"

I nod timidly. She gains a smile and wraps her arms around my neck again! Devils are...Devils...hmmmm, is she...no, never mind.

"Akeno...are you maybe liking Makoto?"

"Buchou, I'm merely looking after my cute kohai~"

"Yeah, sure you are. And I look like an ape...fish."

"You even think you look like an ape."

Gremory-senpai growls at Kaichou-san who whistles innocently. We all then go inside, Akeno-san actually paid for me to get inside. That was really nice of her. We don't really know one another, yet she was willing to pay for me.

* * *

"So...where shall we go first?"

Hyoudou-san questioned. Before anyone could answer, Gremory-senpai started walking away. Should we follow her?

"Lets follow the ape."

Ok, so Kaichou-san said we should follow her, so we all start following her. The place we end up at is, a roller coaster. We all get inline behind Gremory-senpai.

"Buchou!"

"What Ise?"

"Why did you walk off from us?"

She sighs heavily. Why did she sigh heavily? Uwah, I don't know what to think when I'm with these people.

"Because, I thought everyone would follow me, and they did. So, we should go on this one first. Look at big it is! I seriously want to get on this thing, quickly. Then go woosh! And bam! And oh yeah! Suck it to the hinge end!"

Kaichou-san then starts whispering to the rest of us, besides those two.

"She does know that means...suck it to the bottom of..."

"Ara, Sona-sama. Let Buchou have her fun. I'm sure she would love to do that to Ise-kun."

"Akeno-san. What is the hinge end?"

Kiba-san asks. Akeno-san then starts explaining what the hinge end is as Gremory-senpai is conversing with Hyoudou-san. I already knew what it was, because I've heard Obaa-san say it to people she doesn't like. At the end of her explanation, both Kiba-san and Toujou-san have red faces. Kaichou-san herself has an embarrassed face, like myself. As for Akeno-san. She is smiling a little, perversely.

"Ara ara. Look at all the red faces."

"Akeno...did you have to demonstrate with your finger?"

Confirming what Kaichou-san said, Akeno-san nods strongly.

"I did yes Sona-sama. These boys and girls needed educating, and I educated them."

"Ok...if you say so. Although, you didn't need to make the noises."

"I did need to make the noises Sona-sama, ufufu."

Kaichou-san deadpans Akeno-san who makes a small smirk.

"You didn't need to make the noises."

"I did ufufu. My cute kohai...kohai's needed educating."

"Ooh! We are at the top!"

Finally. Gremory-senpai confirmed it herself. The line we were in, is over. One by one, we all pass by the person who operates it..until...

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you two are too small to go onto the ride."

He's referring to Toujou-san and I. That's a bummer. We look to one another as the others laugh a little.

"Wait here now children."

We glare at Gremory-senpai as they go towards the ride. We step back a little from the operator.

"T-This is p-painful."

"...I feel your pain senpai."

I look to Toujou-san and smile. We do have a similar problem. I do have a solution. I will tell her about it, incase she wants to go on.

"I-I can g-get us on."

"...How?"

"I-I could h-hypnotize t-the man s-so he w-would let u-us on."

"...You can do that senpai?"

I nod with a little timid smile.

"S-Should I?"

"...Yes. ...Hypnotize him."

I nod and we go over. I get his attention and look directly into his eyes. Eye contact is the easiest way for me to hypnotize someone.

"L-Let us o-on."

"Yes. Please step this way."

He said emotionlessly. Toujou-san and I smile to one another before walking towards the ride. As we near the ride, I hear the small voice of my kohai.

"...That was cool."

"I-It wasn't a-anything s-spectacular. H-He was j-just a n-normal human T-Toujou-san."

"...Koneko-chan." I turn to her with a confused look. "...Call me...Koneko-chan, senpai."

She wants me to call her by first name? And too add chan onto it? That's, someone I didn't expect.

"K-K-Koneko-chan...l-likewise. C-Call me, Ma-Makoto."

"...Mako-senpai...can I call you...that?"

"I-If you w-want too."

We go towards the ride, only to see that no one has gotten on. Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai are glaring at one another. Hyoudou-san is glaring at Kiba-san who doesn't know what to do. Akeno-san is smiling her usual smiles.

"Ara, Mako-kun, Koneko-chan got on. What did you do?"

"...Mako-senpai hypnotized the staff."

"Mako-kun, that's naughty of you. But, you are here now."

As I was about to say something, Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai argue about something.

"I am not sitting next to you ape!"

"I wouldn't want you sitting next to me! I'd push you off the ride when we got to the top!"

As that was going on...

"Hell no! I am not sitting next to you, Kiba!"

"Ise-kun, I-I..."

"Ugh! I am not sitting next to a Bishounen!"

That's a little harsh. All of them, besides us are fighting about sitting next to who. The ride, has two two seater's and one three seater's. So, we all have to sit next to one another. Akeno-san makes a small sigh at the fighting.

"Ara ara. Quite the conundrum. What should we do?"

"Buchou! Can I sit next to you!?"

"Fine! Ise! Sit next to me! Akeno, you keep Sona in check! Maou knows what she would do with my cute future Bishop!"

Kaichou-san sighs at Gremory-senpai.

"Understood Buchou."

"...That means we are together...with Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan confirmed it. So, Hyoudou-san, and Gremory-senpai sit at the front. Akeno-san and Kaichou-san sit next in the middle. And finally, Kiba-san, myself and Koneko-chan sit in the end one with myself in the middle.

"Izumi-kun..."

"I-I don't m-mind sitting n-next to you, K-Kiba-san."

"Well...that's good at least. Ise-kun thinks I'm attracted to him, when I'm only trying to be nice to him."

Poor Kiba-san has to deal with Hyoudou-san saying that Kiba-san might be after him.

"I-I'm sorry a-about that Kiba-san."

"No, it is ok. Well, if you join Buchou's peerage, I will have a male that doesn't hate me for my looks."

"Y-You a-are interested in g-girls, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am."

"T-Then you s-should u-use y-your looks t-to y-your advantage."

He puts a finger to his chin in thought.

"Use them to my advantage...hmmm, maybe I will, when I find a girl I like."

"W-What about a-any o-of t-the girls in t-the club?"

"No. I've known them too long. And, Buchou is...taken with Ise-kun. And Akeno-san seems to like you. And as for Koneko-chan, she is like my little sister."

Akeno-san seems to like me? I don't think so. She's nice to me, because...she is my senpai, like she said. Yes, that's what she is too me. A senpai to me.

"I-I see. K-Kiba-san, y-you can c-call me M-Makoto, if y-you like?"

"R-Really? Then, Makoto-kun, is fine? Likewise, call me Yuuto."

"Y-Yuuto-kun, t-then?"

"Yep! That sounds good."

Before I could comment again, the ride starts moving. We go up a long, steep slope. As we get to the top, I feel a hand grab mine tightly! Koneko-chan! She grabbed my hand tightly!

"OH SHIT! ISE! KEEP ME SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFE!"

"YES BUCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SHUT UP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

"FUCK OFF SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Even up here they fight? I don't know how they can fight up here. Well, if they can, then they will. I've learned to take it with a pinch of salt. If they fight, then they fight.

"...This is high..."

"A-Are you o-ok Koneko-chan?"

"...F-Fine. ...Sorry, but I will hold onto you for the remainder of this ride."

Hold onto me, for the remainder of the ride. I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Someone actually looking to me for protection. Koneko-chan is so cute! How did she get so cute!?

"O-Ok."

With that, we reach the top. I can literally feel Koneko-chan's hand shake within my own. She wanted to come up here, and now she is having second thoughts perhaps? I smile in her direction, she sends a small smile back at me. That small smile made my heart skip a little beat. Then, with a jolt, the ride goes down the huge slope!

[ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!]

Everyone screams out as this ride goes in lots of different directions! Left, right. Up, down! I don't know anymore! The only thing I know is, Koneko-chan is holding my hand for dear life!

* * *

By the end of it...everyone besides Akeno-san looks like they are about to be sick, myself included. We all go towards some nearby benches. I then notice something, Koneko-chan hasn't let go of my hand! I don't mind if she holds my hand...I wonder if she even realizes it.

Gremory-senpai and Hyoudou-san sit on a bench and Gremory-senpai cries onto Hyoudou-sans shoulder, he blushes bright red. It was her suggestion, yet she's the only one who is crying. I feel sick, but I'm not going to cry.

For the others, we are on a different bigger bench. The line up on that bench goes, Akeno-san, Kaichou-san, myself, Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun at the end. Everyone besides Akeno-san looks to the floor, trying to regain our strength. Good thing I didn't eat much breakfast.

"That was horrible."

"Agreed, Kaichou."

"...I'm not doing that again."

"I-It was b-bad."

"I rather enjoyed the experience."

We all look to Akeno-san in disbelief. That was horrid. I thought I was going to die. Dramatic, but that's what I felt. She sends smile after beaming smile our way. So, she really liked that then?

"E-Everyone. Want to go on another ride? A more, relaxed ride this time?"

[Ok!]

We all agree with Gremory-senpai. But the relaxed ride, wasn't the relaxing ride I had thought it would be. When getting to the ride she wanted to go on, I blushed. It was...the tunnel of love. She wants to go on the tunnel of love. W-Well, I don't know about it. It is for lovers. I haven't got a lover, so I wouldn't know who to go on with. And if I go on, on my own, it would look silly. Gremory-senpai of course is going on with Hyoudou-san.

"I, don't feel like going on."

Yuuto-kun said. I guess he is the same as myself.

"I-I..."

"W-We...should go on...Izumi-kun...if you...want too...that is?"

Kaichou-san said, shyly. She, wants to go on with me? We aren't lovers, yet she wants to go on the love tunnel together? I blush furiously.

"Ara, I was about to say that Sona-sama."

"Well, you snooze you lose."

"Ufufu, who knew you was so forward with my cute kohai? It is practically a confession written in blood."

"W-What are you saying? It is just a ride. It doesn't mean anything at all."

"Fine. But I'm taking my cute kohai next."

Before I could say anything, Kaichou-san leads me towards the ride. I guess the others aren't going on. When getting to the ride, I see a sign that says that lovers get a teddy each. Hmmmm...I want the teddy.

"Are you two, lovers by chance?"

The man at the front of the ride asks. Kaichou-san blushes.

"N-N..."

"W-We are! S-Sitri-san is m-my girlfriend!"

She looks at me in shock, I motion with my eyes to the sign. I couldn't call her, Kaichou-san. And I know her name is Sona Sitri-san now. She uses an alias at school, for whatever reason. She gives it a once over before nodding.

"That's right. Izumi-kun here is my b-boyfriend."

"I see. You make a lovely couple. Here you go. Two, love teddies." He hands me a girl one, and Kaichou-san a boy one. "Oh, before I forget. There's a saying. If you name the teddy after your significant other, you will remain in one another's lives forever. Just a superstition, but I've heard of it working."

"Is that so? Thank you for the information."

He then guides us to the little love boat. We get on. Then, it starts going slowly. As we are going into the tunnel, lights come on, I would say romantic lights. It is...like a romantic setting.

"So...Izumi-kun. What...are you going to name, your bear?"

I turn to her with a uncertain face.

"I-I don't k-know. W-What about y-you?"

"Erm...not sure yet. I will think of something to name him. The man said significant other. So, when I get a significant other, I will name him after him."

"I-I was t-thinking the s-same."

"Izumi-kun. What you said before, about not going to places like this before, was that true?"

Is she trying to make conversation? Well, conversation is also good.

"Y-Yes that's r-right."

"I see. How are you enjoying the day so far?"

"I-It is...a-actually...o-one of the b-best days s-so far in m-my life."

"Is it? Even with the ape going insane and keeps trying to pair you off with Kiba-kun?"

I nod a little.

"I-I haven't h-had a-a friend in s-so l-long. I-I'm just h-happy w-we are a-all together."

"That's...nice. Yes, friends together is always fun. Unless someone, named ape ruins it. Like, threatening to kill me, or things like that. But enough of her. She's preoccupied with trying to seduce her Pawn most likely. I know this might be intrusive, but what type of girls do you like?"

I blush furiously. Asking me something like that? Why does she want to know?

"W-Well...I-I haven't t-thought m-much about it. If I-I had to p-pick one t-thing I-I like about g-girls...it w-would be t-their p-personality."

"Personality? Yes, that's a factor I look for also, in men."

"H-Hehe."

So the rest of the ride, we continue to talk with one another. She went to chess, a few times in our talk. She seems to like chess a lot. She even asked me to play a game against her in the future. I said I would, if she wanted me too. After the ride, we get off and meet up with the others.

"Makoto! Sona. Guess what I've named my bear?"

"After Hyoudou-kun?"

Kaichou-san suggests. Gremory-senpai shakes her head.

"Eww, no. I've named him Winnie-the-pooh."

She named him Winnie-the-pooh? Why?

"May I ask why?"

"Because I love Winnie-the-pooh. He's a randy bastard. He has already asked me for a kiss. He's my pooh-bear though so I complied. He's so naughty. He touched my bum."

"I-I hope y-you are happy t-together Rias."

Kaichou-san giggled somewhat.

"Thank you Sona. He will go great with mister shoe."

Who's mister shoe? I want to question it, but I'm dragged away by Akeno-san! The place we end up at is...the ghost train. I pale. I'm not good with ghosts, even fake ones. Just the thought of...Uu.

"Ara ara. What's wrong Mako-kun?"

"G-Ghost t-train."

That time, was the only time I meant to stutter.

"Afraid of ghosts? Even fake ones?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Don't be afraid. I'll protect you with my body, Mako-kun~ Hold onto my body while in there my cute kohai~"

"O-Ok, Akeno-s-san."

So we go on the ghost train. We get on the ghost train, I have mixed feelings about this already. She wants to do it, so I will push down my fears and do what she wants. Getting started, I'm fine until...

"I'm going to eat your heart~"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Ara ara. Hold onto me my cute kohai for protection~"

Without thinking, I latch onto Akeno-san for dear life! I hate ghosts! I hate them! I know they are real also! I've seen ghosts before! Never liked them! By the end of the ghost train, I feel faint.

"Ara, I didn't think it was so scary."

"I-It was m-more o-overwhelming t-than s-scary. A-Akeno-san. C-Can I-I ask ab-about Gremory-senpai's mister s-shoe?"

"Mister shoe? Oh, that's Buchou's pet shoe. Mister shoe is her pet. I know, strange, very strange indeed. But Buchou is a question mark herself. So, having a pet shoe is expected, right?"

I shrug my shoulders at her. If she wants a pet shoe, then who am I to stop her?

* * *

...By the end of the day, I had gotten closer to everyone. And now, we are all going towards the last ride of the day, a ferris wheel. Sounds cliche if you ask me, but I think it is a great way to end the day. Getting there...

"All of you to go on? There wont be enough room."

"You want some of this?"

Gremory-senpai raised her first, and shook it at the man. The man backs away from Gremory-senpai. But thanks to Kaichou, disaster was averted, and we all went towards the ferris wheel. We all start going inside.

"I'm not sitting next to you Sona."

"I'm not sitting next to you Kiba."

They are made for one another. We all sigh. So the arrangements went like this. Kaichou-san in the left corner. Myself next to her, and Yuuto-kun next to me at the end where the door is. And on the other side, Hyoudou-san in the corner. Gremory-senpai in the middle, and Akeno-san at the end where the door is. All that's left is...

"Koneko. You will have to sit on someone's lap. Since you are a loli, it is fine. So, who's lap you want? Yuuto's? Ise's? Or Makoto's? It would be weird if you sat on a girls lap, well Sona might like it but the rest of us aren't lesbians."

"You have to get it in every chance you get, don't you?"

"I do yes. Anyway, who's lap will it be Koneko?"

"...Mako-senpai's lap will do."

So, she then gets onto my lap! S-She sat on my lap! The door is closed, and it starts going upwards.

"So Koneko. Why Makoto's lap?"

"...Ise-senpai is a pervert. ...Yuuto-senpai is gay."

"I'm not gay Koneko-chan!"

"That's totally hot! A cute loli like Koneko-chan is sat on another cute girl like Makoto-chan!"

SMACK!

"Owwwwwww! What'd you do that for!?"

Koneko-chan, kicked Hyoudou-san in the leg!

"...Mako-senpai isn't a girl, pervy-senpai."

"She is a girl!"

"...Say it again...and I will throw you out of here."

She threatened him, on my behalf. That's really sweet! Hyoudou-san backs off, a little frightened.

"T-Thank you K-Koneko-chan."

"...It isn't a problem. ...He annoys me a lot."

I chuckle a little as Hyoudou-san cries a little. Gremory-senpai then claps her hands together.

"And, I would like to say, today has be amazing. I really feel like we have all bonded. Hopefully, we can do more activities again in the future. Has everyone had fun?"

We all nod at her, even Kaichou-san nodded. Today was fun. I had fun with friends. They, are my friends now, right? We played together, and did other things friends do together. I want to say we are friends.

* * *

**Well, a little bonding chapter this chapter. It seems everyone is all for the Fallen Angel girls living. So, they will live. Raynare and Kalawarner with Issei, and Mittelt with Makoto. I will make it the male Fallen Angel killed Ise, and the others didn't have apart in it, so it will be easier to incorporate them into the harems.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a Devil-Angel now!**

Well, I've done it. No regrets, no looking back. It hurt like a bitch. Obaa-san said I might feel funny for awhile, while the coexisting powers get used to one another in my body. I feel strange. It feels like I've been brought to a new realm. A new plain of existence. I don't feel bad though. It feels great. Two powers flowing through my body. I haven't experienced something like this before.

The first think I had to do, was to be put into a near death state. I don't really know what happened after that. I have heard that Obaa-san helped Buchou, yes I call her Buchou now as I'm officially apart of her peerage now. But, the thing is, I'm only half a Devil, half an Angel, even though I have no idea how to use light power at all. I've tried, as Obaa-san said that I have awakened my Angel blood. But, I can't make the light come out. I can still use my magic, which has been enhanced thanks too the Bishop piece.

I'm in the clubroom with Buchou, alone. Everyone else is on various jobs. It is night, as they all have contracts with various people. I have been doing leaflets, with Hyoudou-san. He says, that as his kohai in Devil works, he would look out for me. But even with Koneko-chan telling him constantly, he still believes that I'm a girl.

I'm actually going to punch him one day if he persists with the Makoto-chan stuff. It annoys me greatly. Buchou gets my attention with a wave of her hand.

"Makoto. You feeling ok?"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

She is caring. Everyday, she asks if I'm ok. Because of this whole half and half, she cares about me greatly.

"The opposing powers, causing you any pain at all?"

"N-No. It is l-like I have b-b-been...elevated."

She comes over and pats the top of my head.

"Amaya-sama said it might feel like that. You, are like the best of both now. Half Angel, half Devil. Not to worry, I will look after you now, as you are my cute Bishop. And, I wont tell anyone about it. I will leave that up to yourself. But, I'm so happy now. My cute Bishop with the healing formula. Hehe, my magical Angel boy."

"B-Buchou...t-there a-are...F-Fallen A-Angels..."

"In town? I know. A male Fallen Angel killed Ise. Apparently, there are Fallen Angels that are against the male Fallen Angel. But, I'm not sure as information between factions is...pretty nonexistent. Nothing to fear my cute Angel Bishop. They wont touch you."

"I-I know. I-I wasn't w-worried a-about myself. I-If t-the Fallen A-Angel attacked H-Hyoudou-san, w-wouldn't h-he t-try again?"

My question was denied with a little shake of her head.

"He wouldn't try it again. As Ise is apart of my house, he wouldn't try again. Although, if he did, it would be suicide. Just look at us all. One Fallen Angel, and a bunch of exorcists, couldn't take on us."

"I-I see. Buchou w-what S-Sacred Gear d-does Hyoudou-s-san have?"

"Believe me or not, but he has the Longinus Boosted Gear. The one that houses the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig."

Boosted Gear...he, has Boosted Gear?

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. He, has Boosted Gear. It makes sense that he would take all 8 Pawns. He will be a great fighter one day. If only he would calm down with the perversions. But, enough of Ise for now. Makoto, have you tried any light power yet?"

"W-With no success B-Buchou."

"I see. Well, it will come eventually. Well you still have magic, so that's fine. Speaking of, since you know magic, why don't you learn how to use demonic power also? You have it now, as you are a half Devil. You know the difference between magic and demonic power?"

I nod a little at her. Of course I know the difference.

"Y-Yes I-I do."

"Right. Basically magic is knowledge to control equations, basically using your head and making calculations. And demonic power is imagination and the power to create as well as having a good sense. If you don't believe me, look it up! Anyway. Either one requires certain aspects. Some are good at using magic but not demonic power, and some are good at demonic power, but not magic. And some are good at both."

"Buchou, w-why are y-you telling m-me this?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She's telling me things I already know about. Magic, demonic power. I learned this along time ago.

"Refreshers never hurt. Your magic will be enhanced now. Thanks to the Bishop piece. I can't wait to see what you can fully do. I've not seen it before. You fight I mean."

"I-I'm n-not a f-fighter."

"Don't be silly. I remember you telling me your skills. You should be able to at least support other members in fights. I can already see you backing up Yuuto, or Ise, or even fighting together with Koneko. A Rook and a Bishop together. Hmmm, I have plenty of ways to use your particular powers. But, you know I would love to see the thunder beast Raiju."

"Y-You do? W-What to s-see him n-now?"

She takes my hand and cries anime tears. Weird.

"Please! Raiju is the thunder beast! Say, how did you come into possession of a Raiju anyway?"

"L-Long story short. Ra-Rai-kun has b-been in m-my families p-possession for generations. Obaa-s-san g-gave me him."

"Really. That's interesting. So your family have pacts with Raiju beasts over generations? Is there any other creatures you would like to have at your command?"

"M-Maybe a-a Dragon?"

"A Dragon? What? Tiamat? Hehe."

I smile and nod. Tiamat-sama as my pact partner. A Dragon King would be an advantage.

"Anyway! Summon that Raiju beast!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!" I put my hands forward and start the chant as a pale white magic circle appears on the floor. "O-Oh great b-beast that c-controls t-thunder. C-Come a-across t-the space a-and m-materialize in t-this place! R-Rai-kun!"

The circle glows, and Rai-kun comes along. He comes over to me and rubs against my leg. Usually, it is quite big, but he is in chibi mode right now. Buchou looks at happily.

"Wow, so this is a Raiju. So cute!" She reaches to pet it, but it shocks her. "You little bastard!"

"S-Sorry B-Buchou. R-Rai-kun doesn't l-like people other t-than me o-or Obaa-san."

"Alright. But it is still pretty cute, even if it is a bastard." Rai-kun growls at her. "I hate you Rai-kun! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

I shake my head at the scene. I send Rai-kun back to where he came from.

"Little bastard. Why does everything go wrong in my life!?"

"B-Buchou..."

"No, it doesn't matter. Makoto, you are my cute Bishop. But, Makoto. Can you make traps with your magic?"

A strange question. I wonder why she asked that exactly?

"I-I can yes. If y-you mean d-delayed spells t-then yes."

"I see. That's pretty cool. Makoto, I'm so glad you became my Bishop. Maybe I've said it quite a few times before, but I really am happy you became my Bishop."

Buchou and I talk until the others get back. It is a little strange, just us but that's fine. I think Buchou and I get along quite well indeed. As time goes by, everyone comes back, one by one. Save for Hyoudou-san.

"Ara, Buchou. He is a little late, don't you think?"

Akeno-san says with a little sigh. She then comes over and hands me a cup of tea. I thank her for it nicely.

"You are right Akeno. He is a little late. Do you think, something could've happened?"

"Perhaps. Maybe we should go, Buchou?"

"I think it is for the best. Let us go everyone."

* * *

So, Akeno-san gathers us together and activates a magic circle. Once confirming everyone is fine, we all disappear with a flash of light. Once the light dies down I take a look around...ooh my. A body is pinned to the wall...I resist the urge to throw up. Poor soul, was murdered. The person on the floor, Hyoudou-san! I see a priest is here also. I can see Yuuto-kun steps forward from my peripheral vision.

"Ise-kun. We've come to rescue you."

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"...Priest."

"H-Hyoudou-san! A-Are you o-ok?"

Well, maybe that was a stupid question. The priest suddenly lunges forward and swings his sword, Yuuto-kun reacts and blocks his strike with his own sword.

"Oh, oh! I'm Freed Zelzan bitches! But but! Never mind that now! Devils being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

"No, not with Ise-kun. With Makoto-kun I am. He's such a cute trap."

Ooh that's it! I gather electric magic in my hands and fire it at both Yuuto-kun and the priest. I electrocute both of them! It isn't a strong electrocution, but it will tell him that I'm serious about such things.

"Aah! Shock me some more little boy! I'm seriously falling for you right now! Such power behind the small body! Come on Otouto! Shock me more!"

Creepy. That was seriously creepy.

"Ow! Makoto-kun! I'm your ally!"

"D-Don't s-say stupid t-things l-like that!"

"You tell him Makoto-chan!"

I glare at Hyoudou-san. He so wants me to fire some electric at him also right now.

"D-Don't make m-me fire s-some a-at you."

"Uwah! Don't!"

From the side of me, Koneko-chan nods her head in delight. Then, after the shocking, Yuuto-kun become serious.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

Buchou appeared from the side of me.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house like this." She then sees the wound on his leg. "Ise...did the mother fucker hurt you?"

"Ah...sorry...I was shot."

Buchou turned her look to the priest, and gave him a cold stare.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant whore?"

Did she just call him a whore?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

DON!

Buchou shot a ball of demonic power at the furniture.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions! So, don't fucking touch Ise! You understand you fucking twat!?"

Geez, she doesn't hold back.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Akeno-san said quietly. So Fallen Angels are coming, yes I can sense it myself.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts the circle. I go over to Hyoudou-san and bring him close to the others with Yuuto-kun's help.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him. Before we teleported, my eyes met someone else's who entered the scene. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a gothic lolita outfit. Two other girls come in also, and they start engaging the priest. Before anything could be said, the light takes us away.

Getting to the clubroom, Yuuto-kun and I place Hyoudou-san on the couch. I start up my healing magic.

"S-Stay still p-please."

"R-Right. Thanks, Makoto."

I smile as Buchou starts talking to Hyoudou-san.

"There are two types of exorcists. The first are the exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of exorcists borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray Exorcists."

"Stray...?"

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

Not all Fallen Angels are bad. She should say that. Obaa-san said that once. Everyone has good in them when they are born. If you choose to erase that goodness completely, then you aren't worth saving. But, if you still have that spark there, then you are worth saving. Fallen Angels are the same in my opinion. There are good Fallen Angels. I just know it, in my heart.

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the Heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

Heaven...I wonder what that's like? I wonder if one or both of my parents are there? I suppose I wont know, unless Obaa-san tells me. But she seems to think I can't handle who my parents are. I don't understand it myself.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called Stray Exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a Stray Exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. Its not smart to deal with them."

As Buchou finished her explanation, I finished my healing.

"T-There you go. H-How does it f-feel?"

He moves his legs, he then starts jumping up and down after standing up.

"Aah! This feels great! Makoto-chan! You healed me so fast. That was, wow."

"Already proving to be a great Bishop, my Makoto. Such fast healing skills. And you say you haven't perfected it yet?"

"I-I haven't y-yet. O-Obaa-s-san can h-heal w-wounds p-pretty m-much in-instantly. N-No matter w-what wound. S-Serious o-ones t-take h-half a m-minute for her. It t-takes me a-a minute o-or so f-for wounds like t-this."

"Well, that's fine. The speed of your healing is impressive already. I'm sure if you work at it, it will only get faster and faster. Say Makoto. Isn't there apart of that formula that also heals stamina?"

I confirm what she says with a nod.

"Y-Yes."

"And, you know how to do it?"

"N-Not really. I-I know t-the basics. It is a-a little d-different t-to the h-healing formula b-but I-I am trying t-to learn it."

"If you learned that, we would be able to go on fighting for longer."

"I-I will l-learn it f-for you B-Buchou."

She comes over and hugs me tightly! A hug from Buchou is nice. Like an Onee-sama's hug.

"Ooh! I seriously love you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUCHOU! Y-YOU LOVE HER!?"

"Stop calling Makoto a girl! It isn't nice, and I wouldn't be shocked if he punches you for it. For making that comment. You, have to be Makoto's slave for a few days."

A personal slave? Hyoudou-san looks a little shocked.

"S-Slave?"

"Yes! You have to do whatever HE says! You, aren't picking on my adorable Bishop anymore! If he wants you to run, you fucking run! If he wants you to jump off a cliff, you fucking jump off that cliff or so help me..."

"I understand Buchou! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good Pawn. There you go my cute adorable Bishop. I've gotten you a slave. Do whatever you want with him. If you want him to write he is stupid, then you tell him to do that. If you want him to kiss Yuuto, then you tell him to do that, and he will do it or I will punch him."

"I will not kiss Kiba! He's creepy!"

Yuuto-kun looked annoyed with that comment. Although, annoyed about referring to his sexuality or the creepy comment, I'm not sure.

"Ise...you will do what Makoto says! If he wants to see yaoi, then he can see yaoi between you two!"

"W-Whats yaoi?"

Everyone face faults at me! What did I say!? I only asked what yaoi is. I've heard it before, but I don't know what it is.

"Makoto...your mind is so innocent. Basically, yaoi is love between two males. It is also known as BL."

"W-Whats BL?"

"Ooh, you are so innocent. I could eat you up! BL means boys love. You know, Yuuto wants a male harem. He wants you and Ise in his harem. Would you like that my cute Bishop?"

Yuuto-kun cries at Buchou's words.

"N-No!"

"I'm there with ya Makoto! Girls oppai all the way!"

"Buchou! I'm not gay!"

"Yes, ok. And Ise isn't interesting in playing with my breasts. Lying to yourself is very horrible. If you want Makoto's adorable butt, then take it for yourself."

"Buchou! I'm seriously not gay!"

Buchou giggles to herself. Yuuto-kun goes into the corner and cries softly to himself.

"Well. It is time for everyone to head home. Ise. I will walk home with you and stop hurting me everyday with your words. Yuuto. Set up your yaoi harem and let Makoto be your alpha. Koneko. Get your lolicon. Akeno. Get a breast reduction. Makoto. Stop being so adorable. Now goodnight and see you all tomorrow for club activities. Ise. Lets go."

So, she stands and leaves with Hyoudou-san. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan head home as well. Leaving me alone with Akeno-san. I stand to leave.

"G-Goodnight Akeno-s-san."

"Ara, allow me to walk you home~"

She wants to walk me home? Well, I don't have any particular objections...I was going to use a magic circle...but I guess not.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Lets get going, Mako-kun~"

She comes over and wraps an arm around my own arm! She's hugging my arm tightly. I blush quite heavily. She's actually hugging my arm, my arm she is hugging it. Only one person has ever done something like this before, but she left years and years ago. We then start off home, to my home that is.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"Yes, my cute kohai?"

"U-Ummmm...w-why did y-you want t-to walk m-me home?"

"Ufufu. Buchou gets to spoil someone. And I wanted to spoil someone also. Since Yuuto-kun's gay and Ise-kun is too perverted. My ultimate choice is my cute shy stuttering kohai."

Her, ultimate choice? Spoil? She thinks Yuuto-kun is gay also? I wonder if he is gay...well, it isn't my problem.

"I-Is he r-really g-g-gay?"

"Not a clue~ Could be~ I guess we will know when he gets a partner. So, allow me to ask, do you like being a Devil?"

"Y-Yes, I-I like it s-so far."

"That's good~ You know, even if Buchou is crazy, she's a kind girl. Just, crazy."

I already knew she was crazy. I've known for awhile now. She is just mental, I'm not even joking about that at all. She is seriously mental. But, she shows kindness to her servants. That's the thing that drew me in. Kindness to me. Through my life, not many people besides Obaa-san have shown me kindness.

"Mako-kun...can I ask, have you always had...that stutter of yours?"

I freeze. I don't want to talk about it. I speak to her in a tone that says I don't want to talk about it.

"...N-No."

"You haven't? So, you wasn't born with it?"

She's not going to let it go, is she? Maybe she's concerned for me.

"N-No, I-I wasn't."

"Then...no, I shouldn't ask. But, if you want to tell me, then I will happily listen."

...Telling someone about why I do it. I, don't know if I could. It was a horrible event. I don't like thinking about it. But, Akeno-san is nothing but kind to me. Before becoming a Devil, and being a Devil now...no, I couldn't tell her. I can't speak about it. I can barely speak anyway.

"I-I would t-tell y-you...b-but...I d-don't want a-anyone e-else to k-know."

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even the ape...Buchou. Ufufu, I called her the ape."

"...I-I will t-tell you o-one day."

I speak honestly. I just can't do it yet. I don't know them well enough. I don't, like speaking about him.

"Well, when you tell me something about you, I will tell you something about me. It would only be fair."

I smile in appreciation. Sometime later, I get home, say goodnight to Akeno-san and go inside my house. She used a teleportation circle to get home. I could've done that before. So, did she just want to walk with me? Talk with me? Is it that simple that she wanted to do that?

* * *

Once inside my home, I go into the living room, to see Obaa-san still awake. She should be in bed. She's ill. She needs bed rest.

"O-Obaa-san. I-It is late."

"And? You are late also."

"P-Please g-go to bed O-Obaa-san."

"Yes, I'm going now. I was waiting for you. I need to tell you something."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-What do y-you need t-to tell m-me?"

"Makoto, I was attacked today."

"W-What!? A-Are you a-alright!?"

I go over and give her a once over. She's a powerful woman, but she's ill. She isn't what she once was. I don't care if she thinks I'm being overprotective or whatever. If someone attacks Obaa-san, they are going to get killed by me! They will seriously die! No one touches Obaa-san and lives to tell about it!

"I'm fine. It was a Fallen Angel. Not to worry, I killed him. He's gone from this world now. He attacked me, thinking he can get to you. Makoto, whatever you do, be careful. The Fallen Angel is dead, but there are others out there that will want you. Being the son of...being half Angel and an Izumi is...something good or bad depending on who you are."

"I-I need t-to know w-who my p-parents a-are Obaa-san."

"No. You can't know. And you aren't ready. I know it must be horrible not knowing. But it is for your own benefit. It is more dangerous you knowing who your parents are than not knowing. Not many people know who your true parents are. The people that know, I can count on my fingers. Anyway, I need you to get stronger. Learning more magic from me. It is time I start teaching you how to work the healing formula properly. And, it is time to start learning the Izumi style of magic."

"I-Izumi s-style?"

She nods at me seriously.

"Yes. Our style, doubles and even triples the output of any spell if you are truly talented, and costs less power to use. Thinking in terms of power. Think about this. Something that takes a lot of power uses a lot of mana, right?" I nod. "Then, the Izumi style uses a magical formula that instead takes less power and lets the attack double or triple in strength. However it is pretty hard to achieve this level of control. I'm pretty hip explaining things like that, right?"

No says hip anymore. But I get the gist of what she is saying. She's a little weird. Hip, uwah Obaa-san. Be normal for a change. Do things other old people do. Not, trying to act young when you aren't. If I said that too her, she would kill me.

"B-But..."

"Yes. It will take time. It will be a hard effort. And maybe at best for now, you can only do the magic that lets you lower the cost of spells mana output and let the power remain the same. I think that is what you should be aiming to achieve. That way, you will be able to fight longer. Also, I believe you should learn more attack spells, and the Izumi nature empowerment."

"T-The..."

"Yes. Drawing life force in from nature around you. You know, everything around you has a life force. Drawing in power to replenish your magical energy. That kind of magic is very hard to do. I will help you learn it, but even with my teachings, it might take you years to learn it. Maybe it might not with your talents. Anyway, I will be teaching you to be able to properly defend yourself."

Defend myself. I suppose I will have to become stronger one day. No matter what. To protect people that care about me. Like Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Buchou, Yuuto-kun, Hyoudou-san and Obaa-san!

"Anyway, bed time now."

"Y-Yes. You a-also Obaa-san."

"Yes Okaa-sama. I'm going now."

I shake my head and help her to bed. Once confirming she is fine, I go towards my own bedroom. I will have to tell Buchou about the Fallen Angel being killed by Obaa-san. No one messes with Obaa-san. Even in a weakened condition, she would be able to defeat the entire Gremory group and Sitri group within seconds. She's just awesome. She's dedicated her life to magic and new spells and formulas and such.

I get to my bedroom, and get into my bed after getting ready for bed. Today has been, no more like tonight has been a little strange...no, more than a little. Seeing that gothic girl, erm...I'm pretty sure she was a Fallen Angel. Either that, or something connected to Fallen Angels.

* * *

_Hmmmm, where am I? This place looks familiar...eh? A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes is standing their with a confused expression on. Is that me? A little me? Is that me? I can't tell. He looks a little like me. This can't be real, but it seems to be a dream, right? _

_The fact that I'm thinking pretty confirms that this is a lucid dream right now. A little maybe me. I'm...what, two or three there? There are other people here, but their faces are...covered by this strange light._

"_Kaa-chan. Tou-chan. Where are you going?"_

_The, young maybe me spoke. Before I got my stutter. I, don't remember this. I've, seen my parents before? I would've remembered seeing my parents before. I don't even know what they look like. All I can see is a bright light covering their forms. I move closer, but it moves away from me._

_Those...light people talk, but I can't hear what they are saying._

"_No! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me all alone Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! You can't leave me alone!"_

_The little me chases after them, but they move further and further away from the little me. As they disappear from view, I'm overwhelmed by feelings of sadness. I drop to my knees and tremble in sadness. I don't know why, but I can't stop._

"_You've forgotten me."_

_Huh? I look up...the little maybe me, is speaking to...me? Eh? That's strange._

"_Y-You..."_

"_I'm someone you have forgotten about. Please remember me, before it is too late."_

"_W-Whats...g-going on?"_

_Even in my dream I fricken stutter!?_

"_Remember me, please."_

"_I-I don't k-know what y-you mean. A-Are you m-me?"_

"_Its time to go now."_

_Eh? Another voice...when I looked, I saw a boy, that looks more like me. Ok, is either of them me? This is getting creepy. And I am so confused right now. This is a strange dream. The older boy takes the younger boys hand and starts walking away._

"_W-Wait, who's t-that?"_

_The young boy turns around and looks at me._

"_He's my Onii-chan. Can't you tell who it is?"_

"_M-Me?"_

_The young boy nods at me._

"_Yep! Please remember me, ok?"_

"_W-Wait! W-Whats y-your name?"_

"_You don't even remember my name? Ok Onii-chan. I will give you a hint. Ok, my name starts with an..."_

_What? Starts with a what?_

"_W-What did y-you say?"_

"_Listen clearly Onii-chan. It starts with an..."_

_Suddenly, the lights that have been lighting this place disappear! What's happening!? I didn't hear what his name started with!_

"Uwah!"

What happened? What was I dreaming about again...hmmmm, something about...erm...no, I don't remember at all. Well, I guess if it was important I would remember it. Oh well, its just one more day in the life of Izumi Makoto the stutter boy. I look to the clock...ooh crap! I'm going to be late! Obaa-san will need her medication soon!

"Makoto! Wake up brat!"

"O-Obaa-san! I-I'm coming!"

I throw my clothes on and head downstairs, to see Obaa-san sat there. This is going to be another day in the life of, the Angel-Devil boy, isn't it? Hehe, I best start making breakfast for Obaa-san.

* * *

**The Fallen girls will be introduced at a latter stage properly, I'm thinking after Raiser at least. In this fic, they are actually on the side of good, or at least don't do evil deeds.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raiser, the troublesome Phenex**

It has been a number of weeks since I had become Buchou's Bishop. In that time, I've been able to do a number of successful contracts. I've been able to do a lot of good, I believe. I hope I'm doing good. Right now. I'm just practicing a spell under the watchful gaze of Obaa-san. She's given me lots of books on different magic's. It will take me sometime to go through them all. But in the time that she has been teaching me to defend myself, I've been able to learn stronger spells that I had before.

"Makoto, concentrate. You need to be able to do it with less mana but remain the same in strength."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

I've been able to reduce the cost of mana by a little, but it isn't enough according to Obaa-san. I need to be able to reduce it to it not even taking a noticeable dent in my power. I just need to reduce the cost of magic. I just need to become stronger...but, that isn't the case with Obaa-san.

I can see, day by day, her getting weaker. At night, I sob to myself. It is only a matter of time. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. But she wont let me stay off school.

Saying schools important. Isn't life just as, if not more so important that school? Isn't building memories more important than school life? School life is pretty much the same. Still getting called stutter boy. The only time I'm not called it at school, is when I'm alone or when I'm in the clubroom.

Being called, stutter boy right now isn't even a concern for me. My main concern is, my Obaa-san dying. I just can't imagine it. There's been so many nights where I thought she was dead, but she was having a sick joke at my expense. I didn't find them funny then, and I don't find them funny now.

Speaking of funny, Buchou's been acting funny lately. Not in a haha way of funny, but in the way of being strange. Oh, I remember telling her about the Fallen Angel man being killed by Obaa-san. According to her, the other Fallen Angels have left town for now.

Even that priest has either left, or gone underground or something. Either way, there hasn't been a sight of him since that day in that house, and that's how it should be also.

He was a creepy person, and I don't like him at all. He gave off a truly evil vibe, and I didn't like that evil vibe one bit. He seriously didn't have a nice thing about him. I only met him briefly and once, but I got the feeling he was evil.

"Anyway, that's enough for now. School time Makoto."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san."

I get my school stuff ready, then I head out. Lately, I get the feeling of...longing for something. I don't know what I'm longing for, but I'm longing for something. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I head to school and go to class immediately while dodging the usual stutter boy comments. Most people, it might not bother them. But to me, it really does bother me. But, right now, it doesn't bother me as much as Obaa-san does.

The class starts, and the sensei does the usual stuff. I don't really listen, as I've still got things to do with Obaa-san. I want to go and see some parts of the world with her. She, said she would be around not much long now. I don't know how, not much longer is. A day? A week? A month? I haven't got a clue at all.

The day finishes with nothing usual happening. We didn't do much today, and at lunch, I had it alone on the roof. Everyone else from club was busy today. I don't mind eating on my own. I'm used to it by now. And it gives me time to practice my spells, small spells. As if I fired off a big spell, everyone would notice.

I gather my things and stand up. I am going to go to the clubroom as per Buchou's orders. As I'm walking to out of the classroom, I hear someone shouting my name...

"Makoto-chan! Makoto-chan!"

I will really hit him one day. I seriously will. Makoto-chan. He usually calls me, Makoto-chan. He does it to annoy me, I'm sure of it. Thinking about him now, I had fun when he had to do what I said. I didn't make him do much, but I did make him buy me some anime. Buchou said use him as I want, so I used him to get me anime. I turn around and put on a smile.

"G-Good afternoon H-Hyoudou-san."

"Eh? I've said you should call me, Ise. Hyoudou-san sounds too formal. We've been in the same club for awhile now Makoto-chan."

"I-Ise-kun then."

"Right! Say, can I tell you something Makoto-chan?" I nod with an irritated sigh at being called Makoto-chan again. "Buchou...came into my room last night...and offered me...to take her...virginity."

I do a spit take! Is he serious!? Uwah! That's not normal! That sounds so dirty!

"R-Really?"

"I'm not lying Makoto-chan! But then, someone came and took her away after she told the maid Grayfia-san that she was a bitch. It was very strange. She told me to not tell anyone, but your cute face couldn't let me resist spilling the secret Makoto-chan. She has some kind of problem, and I don't know what it is at all."

"M-Maybe ask Y-Yuuto-kun a-about it. O-Or Akeno-s-san?"

"Y-Yeah. They have been with Buchou longer than us. Although, I can't mention about the...sex thing."

"D-Did yo-you g-go through w-with it?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. He face slumps and he sighs.

"No...the person came before I could do anything. Either way, lets go towards the clubroom."

"Y-Yes Ise-kun."

So we continue to the clubroom happily. Something must be up, for Buchou to suddenly offer Ise-kun her virginity. Once getting out of the school building, we head for the clubroom that's in the old school building and meet up with Yuuto-kun along the way. Ise-kun asks Yuuto-kun a question about Buchou.

"Do you know if Buchou has a problem, Kiba?"

Ise-kun asks straight out. He looks taken back by that, but shrugs his shoulders.

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

"Then, maybe we should ask Akeno-san, like Makoto-chan said."

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

That's what Yuuto-kun said. We continue to the clubroom...I sense power there. Strong power. Something's very strong. I've not sensed something like this before, from anyone besides Obaa-san. Wow, these powers are huge. As we get to the door, Yuuto-kun realizes it himself.

"...For me to just notice now..."

Ise-kun opens the door, and we three set inside. The usual people are here, Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan...and a silver haired maid in her early 20's, and a man in his early 20's also with half black and half white hair. Those two are radiating power.

"I-Ise-kun...w-who are t-they?"

"Ah, I know the maid is Grayfia-san. She's a servant of the Gremory family. But I don't know who the dude is. Kiba, who's the guy?"

Asking Yuuto-kun that question, he let out a little giggle. Strange. I don't know what's happening, but I go over to Koneko-chan who is sat in the corner. If something is about to happen, I don't want to be apart of it, unless I have too be. Buchou then speaks after looking at all of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand. Then, as Buchou was about to speak again, a magic circle appeared on the floor. That magic circle isn't the Gremory clan one. It is...if I remember correctly, it is...Phenex? The Phenex one? As if reading my mind, Koneko-chan nods at me. So it is Phenex after all. What is someone from the clan of Phenex doing here?

A silhouette is formed...it appears to be a man. A man in a red suit. Strange. He seems to be a bad boy. Hmmm, that's the vibe I get from him anyway.

* * *

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." He looks around the room, until his eyes fall upon Buchou. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

"Doctor! Tell him! He's hurting me with his eyes!"

...Eh? Who's a doctor? The man with the half white and black hair, goes over and hugs her. Akeno-san makes her way over to us and so does Yuuto-kun. Those two, and Koneko-chan let out small giggles.

"Shhh, Rias. It is alright. Remember, goosfraba."

"G-Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

"Very good Rias."

What's going on? What's goosfraba? This doctor lets go of Buchou, she hiccups a little.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The man goes over to Buchou and grabs her arm. She bursts out crying!

"DOCTOR PENGUIN! HE'S TRYING TO HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, and even myself burst out laughing at the display! I don't know what's going on, but it seems to be serious as she's crying heavy tears. He lets go over her, she goes to hug this...Doctor Penguin I believe.

"Rias. Don't cry now."

"Doctor. They all hurt me everyday with their words. Look at them. My own peerage is laughing at me! But, you do know who's the worst? Its him! My dodgy Pawn. He hurts me the most. He makes sexual references to my breasts. It hurts me Doctor Penguin. Please tell them all to stop."

"She's a serious ticking time bomb ufufu."

We laugh harder at Akeno-sans words! The only one who are not laughing are Grayfia-san, Ise-kun, Doctor Penguin, and this Raiser-san and of course Buchou who keeps crying.

"Buchou! Please don't cry!"

"You see what I mean Doctor!? He's fucking hurting me again!"

"Rias! That word is a no no!"

"Sorry Doctor Penguin. I didn't mean to swear. Just look at them. They are my peerage, yet they are against me. I'm being serious, they are actually against me."

We all in her peerage try and control our laughing. I didn't mean to laugh, but I thought it was really funny.

"...I'm having second thoughts..."

I hear Raiser-san whisper under his breath. Pretty soon, everyone calms down. And, we learn the truth that Raiser-san is Buchou's fiancee. Ise-kun didn't like the fact. Neither did I actually. Akeno-san makes tea for Raiser-san, as Doctor Penguin holds Buchou's hand softly to keep her calm from Raiser-san who is sat on the other side of Buchou.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Akeno-san...is smiling, but not her usual smiles. I look to Ise-kun who is sat next to me. Hmmm? He has a happy face on...

"Ise-kun. D-Did something g-good h-happen?"

"H-Huh? I'm fine Makoto-chan!"

"...He isn't a girl pervy-senpai."

Koneko-chan told him. He makes a sad face, and cries a little.

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

"I-It isn't any of your business Kiba!"

I take a handkerchief and wipe the drool away. It is embarrassing to watch such a display. It would reflect poorly on Buchou. Although she seems to be able to come back from anything life throws at her.

"Y-You are h-hungry right? T-That's w-why you a-are drooling?"

"You are so pure Makoto-chan!"

"Fuck off Raiser!"

We all turn to the direction of the scream. Buchou is apologizing to Doctor Penguin for swearing. Hehe, it is a little funny I suppose.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

That's the arrangement between the families? I see. That's, a good deal I suppose. But, I don't think Raiser-san seems to be accepting that.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Its not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

So that's the reason for this marriage. Keep the Devils bloodline pure. In theory it is a good idea. But if one isn't willing, it shouldn't be forced on that person. In this case, Buchou is the one who doesn't want to be with Raiser-san. It is clear to everyone here, even myself can realize such a thing. Raiser-san then continues after drinking some tea.

"You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as the 72 pillars. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Buchou...has to deal with such things. I'm just glad I'm not a Devil, a pure bred Devil I mean. I don't know if I would like being in an arranged marriage. Well, whatever Buchou wants, I will stand by her.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Hearing that, Raiser-san suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

"Oh fuck off then Raiser. You don't like the human world, then fuck off already! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone! I hope you seriously die in the near future! Bastard! I hate you with a passion! Doctor Penguin! Tell him to stop hurting me!"

She then hugs Doctor Penguin tightly while shedding heavy tears. He whispers words to her and rubs her back. What kind of relationship do they have? I don't understand it myself. He's her...doctor, in psychiatry I believe. Grayfia-san then steps forward.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared. I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

She's the Queen of Sirzechs-sama. Sirzechs-sama is the Maou, Lucifer, yes? So, she is on the peerage of a Maou, that's cool. That's very cool indeed.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

A Rating Game between those two? I know what a Rating Game is. So, if Buchou does decide to have a Rating Game with Raiser, then that means that I would have to fight also. Well, I'm ok with such things.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems." Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!?"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser-san smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will fucking fuck up you pimp! Oops, sorry Doctor Penguin for swearing. Its all his fault. You see what he drives me too? This is all his fault, again Doctor! Don't be angry with me please!"

"It is ok Rias. I know how upset you are. Little slips are bound to happen. As long as you are sorry, that's all that matters."

"I am sorry Doctor Penguin. I am so very sorry Doctor Penguin. Can I have a lollipop please?"

A lollipop? He goes into his white overcoat that doctors wear, and produces a lollipop. He unwraps it and hands it to her with a smile.

"There you go Rias. Enjoy the lollipop."

"Thank you Doctor. You are amazing like always."

Buchou then sucks it with a childlike smile on her face. What the heck is happening? Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, myself and Akeno-san are trying to control our giggling. It is really funny. She is sucking on a lollipop happily. Maybe it is magically enchanted?

"Now Rias. Please answer the question without swearing."

"Yes Doctor Penguin. I did a no no. I was naughty. But, I'm ok now."

"That's my Rias."

She smiles childlike at him for a brief second before turning to Raiser-san with an angry expression.

"I will fight you in a Rating Game Raiser. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming. So, this is it huh. I'm going to be in a Rating Game. Well, a Rating Game is fine with me. Obaa-san will be able to help me with some more magic spells. Raiser-san then looks in our direction, and locks eyes with Ise-kun.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

He clicks his fingers. A magic circle appears on the ground. What appears from the ground is...15 girls. I look to Ise-kun who is looking lewdly at the girls. Eww, that's just weird.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

His cute servants. His cute servants. Hmmm, so...he has a thing for maids...as I see three maids...he has a thing for loli's...he is a little weird person. So, he has a peerage of 15. He's got a full set. That might mean his peerage are weak, then again, they might be strong. I wouldn't know what to do with this. They could be strong, or weak. I bet they are his harem.

The only one that catches my eye, is a girl with blonde hair that is in twin tails, that are shaped like drills. The only reason she caught my attention is, because I can sense strong magical power coming from her. Hmmmm, she must be a Bishop also. She notices me looking at her, I avert my gaze, but then look back. I smile weakly.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

He points to Ise-kun who does have a lewd look on his face.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Some of the girls say of his. Some don't seem to be bothered by the fact.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

He, then starts making out with one of his girls. At the same time, my eyes are covered by Ise-kun!

"Makoto-chan don't look! Its too lewd for your innocent eyes!"

"G-Get o-off m-me!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

My eyes are uncovered as a banging sound rang out. When my eyes readjusted to the light, I see Ise-kun on the floor holding his...thing in pain. I see a leg going away from Ise-kun, it is Koneko-chan! She kicked him inbetween the legs...ooh, I bet that hurts.

"...Don't be a pervert with Mako-senpai. ...And he isn't a girl."

"Ow! It hurts Koneko-chan!"

Even if he deserves it, I don't like seeing in pain so, I go to the floor, and start healing around his hips while looking away. I don't want to see what I am healing but I can at least do this without looking.

"I-Is it f-feeling b-better Ise-k-kun?"

"Makoto-chan! Your healing hands are amazing as always!"

"Hey Rias. Who's that pretty girl there?"

Is he referring to me? I look towards them. Buchou has an angry gaze pointed at Raiser-san.

"He's a boy, dick head! He's my Bishop!"

"Even I could tell that Onii-sama."

The girl with drill curls spoke up. Wait, she said Onii-sama? That means, he's her brother? Older brother? Eww, does that mean they are, together? That's weird.

"Ravel, don't speak now."

"You do not tell me what to do. I'm just pointing out something that is obvious. He's just a trap...kind of cute...trap...hmmmm..."

"Ravel, what are you going on about now?"

"Trap! I mean, shut up Onii-sama! I can look at whoever I want! You don't control me!"

I, once again don't know what's going on. Trap, am I a trap? I think trap means mistaken for the opposite gender.

"Yes, he's a trap. My Makoto Bishop-kun is a cute trap. Do you want a hug off Onee-sama my cute Bishop? This must be very stressing for you, mustn't it? Come over to Onee-sama my cute Bishop-kun and give me a comforting hug because you are my cute Bishop trap."

What should I do? I, don't know what I should do right now. I look to the others of the peerage. I then hearing the patting of a cushion on the couch. I turn back and see Buchou looking upset. So, do I go over? She makes the come over to me hand gesture. I then go over and sit next to her. She hugs me tightly.

"I needed this my cute Bishop. Now, Raiser. Continue kissing your bitches."

Raiser-san does just that. As he's making out with another girl, Buchou just hugs me and pats my head. Ise-kun looks doubly jealous. Buchou is just being affectionate. And, maybe she just likes hugging my body. Well, I'm her servant, so if she wants a hug, then that's fine. Raiser-san stops kissing a girl, and looks at Ise-kun.

* * *

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

He's made the Boosted Gear appear. What does he think he is doing? He points at Raiser-san who makes a loud sigh at him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so called womaniser?"

He's got a point. Ise-kun was looking up to Raiser-san.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

That's also true. But, Buchou adores all her servants, like she is doing to me right now. Buchou puts her head on the top of my head, this is weird.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Hehe, Yakitori. That's quite funny. Ise-kun is quite funny when he doesn't be a pervert. Raiser-san puts on an upset face at Ise-kun.

"Yakitori!? Y-You low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Raiser...shut up already! Please! Shut up you piece of shit!"

Wow, she really is going full force today.

"Hey Yakitori guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

He Boosted. I've seen it a few times, like when he was training with Buchou. He isn't skilled with it yet, and he hasn't really had any battle experience yet. Well, we haven't really been in any fights as of yet.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

The girl with blue hair and a staff steps forward. She spins it around and makes a jab at Ise-kun. Before he realized what happened, he has been sent into a wall. I go over and heal his injuries. I knew this would happen. But, it isn't my place to say anything right now.

"You are weak. The one who you just fought is my Pawn Mira."

Raiser-san went over and bent down to Ise-kun's level as I finished healing him.

"She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser-san starts knocking on his Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser-san then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, pearls before swine. Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's Pawn-kun!"

Raiser-san starts slapping his head while laughing so loud.

"S-Stop h-hitting him!"

Everyone becomes a little shocked at my words. He isn't hitting Ise-kun anymore! Ise-kun is my friend!

"Eh? What's that shorty?"

My height was mentioned...

DON!

"Argh!"

Without realizing it, I had fired a magic blast and it took off half of Raiser-sans head. He annoyed me so much. He shouldn't do things like that to Ise-kun. He lets out a low growl as his head regenerates. I know it would so maybe I just did it because he pissed me off royally.

"Hehehe, he got you Onii-sama~"

"Shut up Ravel!"

"No I wont shut up! You got owned~"

That girl flashed me a smile, I blush a little at the smile. It was really cute. After growling at me for awhile, he turns to Buchou.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So its not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

He's right I suppose. It is a little helpful at that.

"Ten days. If its you, then you will be able to improve your servants." He then looks at Ise-kun. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow." He then looks at me. "Next time, I will be pummeling that adorable face of yours." He then turns to Buchou. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that, Raiser-san and his servants leave, but before they did, that girl, I believe I heard her name being Ravel-san, waved to me and I waved back timidly. So this is it huh. Yes, this is it. I will have to train to become stronger for Buchou to win her Rating Game. Buchou, I wont let you down!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Don't have much to add, besides it seems a few people want Ravel, with Makoto so I will add Ravel with Makoto. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Training for the game!**

After all the things had been said and done, I went home as Buchou cancelled the club activities and Devils jobs. When I got home, I went to Obaa-san to tell her about the Rating Game and all that.

As I was explaining, she had an expressionless face on. I'm glad she understands me so well. I'm afraid people don't understand me sometimes. No, make that all the time. Since I stutter on words, I hope they understand me well. Well, I hope they do understand me at least a little.

After explaining the current situation to Obaa-san, she stays quiet for a minute or so. She then speaks up.

"A Rating Game huh."

"Y-Yes Obaa-s-san."

"I understand. Well, we will just have to train you up then, wont we? Going against someone from the Phenex clan, will take a certain kind of power. You know what kind of power would stop a Phenex from regenerating?"

I nod a little. But that power, I can't bring it out. I just can't make light appear in my hand at all. No matter what I try. Obaa-san said I would get it in time, but I don't know how long that will take, if ever.

"L-Light and h-holy objects."

"Exactly. Damn, I've taught you well. Yes, the power of light that Angels and Fallen Angels use will be able to damage a Phenex directly. While they might be able to regenerate from attacks. Light, drains Devils of their powers, no matter what clan they are from. Of course, the stronger they are, the stronger resistance they have to said light. But, even a light spear from an Angel or Fallen Angel will deal considerable damage. Phenex's might be immortal, but they are still Devils. So, light would defeat a Phenex."

"B-But I c-can't use l-light..."

"Maybe not. Even if you can't use it by the Rating Game, it doesn't matter. Makoto, not everything has to be on you. There are others on the peerage, you know? That's what it means to be apart of a team. Fight together with allies."

I smile and nod strongly. If Obaa-san says that, then it must be true!

"Y-Yes Obaa-san."

"Not to worry my dear child. I will train you."

"O-Ok! Just d-don't overexert y-yourself."

She puts on a sly grin. I seriously need her to stop worrying me so much. She's going to give me a heart attack one day. I can't have her killing me like this. She can't kill me yet. Hehe, she just can't.

"I wont now Okaa-sama."

"D-Don't call m-me that."

"Hehe, I love how flustered you get over such things. Now, I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired."

I nod, she then goes upstairs to bed. Obaa-san is going to help me get stronger, that's great! I can't wait to get stronger and stronger! After awhile, I decide to go to bed also. I haven't gotten anything to do.

When I get in my bed, I just lie on it silently. Each time I close my eyes, all I can think about is Obaa-san. I should be thinking about getting stronger, yet I can't take my thoughts off that woman who raised me. Why does it have to be like this now? Wasn't we good? God, I hate him. He's going to take Obaa-san away from me, and I don't know what I can do.

...Hmmmmm, by the time I opened my eyes, the sun had already descended onto me. It just be morning. The morning time. I look around groggily.

"Hmmmmm, Mako-kun's so cute in the morning~"

Eh? What was that? That voice came from the left of me...eeeeeeeeeeeh!? A-Akeno-san!? W-When did she...eh? When did she get here? When I lifted the sheets up...she's...naked...ooooooooooooooooooo! She's naked! I-I can't look! It would be very inappropriate! I can't think about such things! Ok ok! I went to bed alone last night, so I know I'm a virgin. Yes. I'm still a virgin, I know that much by myself.

"...A-Akeno-san?"

"Ara, good morning sleepy head~"

Eh? That's what she says!? Good morning sleepy head!? I, can't understand why she's saying that now!

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"I've come to get my special cute little kohai. The ape wants us to go training together in the mountains, better start packing now~"

"O-Ok. ...B-But why a-are you n-naked?"

"Dunno. Felt like it I suppose. The ape does it with Ise-kun. So, I thought I would do it with my cute kohai. Ooh, by the way. I loved when you blew Raiser's head off yesterday ufufu. It got me all turned on."

Ok...oh wait. I did hear from Buchou that Akeno-san is a sadist so she might like watching people getting hurt. Well, that's ok with me. Sadists are ok, as long as they don't go too far.

"O-Ok. I-I don't k-know what to d-do with t-that in-information."

"Do anything you like with it my cute kohai~ Say, if you do well in the Rating Game, I will give you a little kiss. Every enemy you beat, I will kiss your sweet little lips~ So, if you beat all 15 on your own, that means 15 kisses~ I don't mind kissing you 15 times~ What do you say?"

A-A kiss on t-the lips!? Is she serious!? We haven't known one another long, yet she wants to kiss me on the lips!?

"A-A-Akeno-s-s-san!? A-A kiss o-on the l-lips is a-a little in-inappropriate."

"Ara, still so innocent. You are so innocent. Innocent boys like you are totally my type."

Then, without warning, she kisses my cheek! She kissed my cheek!? Akeno-san actually kissed my cheek! She then stands up, showing me everything! I can see everything of Akeno-sans! Her breasts! Her thighs! Her...Akeno-san! I blush furiously and look away! I can't see her like that! It wouldn't be proper for me to look at a naked woman like Akeno-san like that!

"Ara ara. Looking away? No need, you know? If you want to look at me, then look at me ufufu."

She gave me the ok to look at her...I don't know if I can look at her! I-I don't know if I can! I seriously don't know! I take a little look, then blush furiously. Akeno-sans naked body is a good thing...hehe, I like...

"Makoto. You little pervert!"

...The sound of hell just came from my door. It was so demonic that I actually shivered a little. I look to the door, to see Obaa-san looking at me, and Akeno-san who's smiling her usual, Akeno-san smiles.

"I-It isn't w-what..."

"No. Its fine. Well, as long as I get great grandchildren, that's all that matters."

Eh? Obaa-san then leaves the room looking happy.

"Ara ara. Great grandchildren? Your Obaa-sama seems happy about something special."

Something special...yeah, something special.

* * *

...Sometime later, we are in the mountains, walking up a trail. Ise-kun is walking next to me carrying several heavy backpacks. He said this as he took mine off me. "Since you're a cute girl. I will have to carry your bags as well as my own!" But, when I tried to deny him, he said this. "No Makoto-chan! It is the duty of a senpai of the Devils world to help the kohai of the Devils world!"

So, I'm walking next to him for moral support. I would try and take my bag again, but he keeps refusing me. Obaa-san, she's gone ahead to the mansion that is owned by Buchou's family.

"Hee, hee..."

He seems to be catching his breath.

"A-Are you o-ok?"

"F-Fine Makoto-chan!"

I smile which makes him blush. Geez, he will really need to learn that I'm a guy. I don't want him to fall for me and to break his heart. It would kill him. Me, breaking Ise-kun's heart. Uu, that makes me sad.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is at the top of the slope urges Ise-kun. Yuuto-kun then walks past us while talking to Buchou.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

That's what he said. He looked at me with a smile which I returned.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than Ise-kun walks past us. Well, she is a Rook, so she is bound to be super strong. That's Koneko-chan. A small loli, but stronger than all of us physically. Sometime later, we reach the mansion. Going inside, Ise-kun collapses on the floor. I go into the kitchen and get him a drink of water.

"Thanks Makoto-chan! You're the best!"

"T-Thank you f-for carrying m-my bag."

"No! It was my pleasure since you are so cute!"

Ok...I will just go with it just this once. I then go upstairs to get changed into my jersey. Once getting changed, I went downstairs to see that everyone besides Ise-kun is there. Even Obaa-san is here.

"Well my grandson. Ready for torture...training?"

Did she say torture?

"Amaya-sama...I appreciate you helping him train, but please try and not to kill him."

"Hohoho, as if I'd kill my grandson~ But, you don't learn through being pampered. Blood, sweat and tears is the best way for him to learn."

Everyone freezes. When hearing something like that from a sweet old woman, you don't like it, I know I don't like it at all. I'm going to seriously die!

"Blood..."

"Sweat..."

"...And tears."

Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan said. I cry to myself. I've been attacked by Obaa-san before, and it is never pretty. She stands up and heads outside. Everyone gives me a pity look before I go outside also. Today, is the day I'm going to die. I just know it.

I make it outside, and see Obaa-san in training gear. Geez, I feel scared already. She gestures me over and I do just that, hesitantly.

"Right. Not only am I going to teach you the Izumi style of magic. I'm also going to help you learn how to increase the power of your body, through magic. Example being, me punching a tree. Usually, that would hurt an old woman like myself. But, if I'm to do this..." A magical pattern appears on her arms. She then, punches the tree and destroys the entire tree! "You see? Its all well and good learning magic that fights from afar. But, what if you are attacked in close combat? You will need to learn how to fight with your fists also. If only to get them away so you can launch an attack from afar."

That's awesome. I hope I get to learn how to do that. That would be cool. Punching a tree, and obliterating it like she did. I want to do something like that Obaa-san! Teach me how to punch things like that and have them be destroyed!

"I-I see."

"Also. I will teach you how to do different things. Not to worry my grandson. By the end of this training, you will be able to fight on par, if not better than Rias-sans peerage. With my training, you will become amazing!"

I sweatdrop and nod at her. If she wants me to do that, then I can't fail! Suddenly, a magic circle appears infront of her...

"Time to start! Raging winds!"

The magic circle glows green, and a tornado comes from it! Ooh shit. I run away! If I'm hit by that thing, I will seriously die! I run into the forest but the winds are cutting through the trees as if they are nothing! Uwah! That's horrid! I can't fight against something like that!

"Makoto! Combat my attacks!"

"I-I can't!"

"Don't be a coward! Do what I say! If I'm using wind, use something that opposes wind! Its all basic countering! What counters wind!?"

What counters wind...water smothers fire so that's its weakness...so, if wind has an opposing force...it would have to be fire! Yes fire! Fire is it! Flames are fuelled by air, so my attack would only be powered by her own, and reverse itself and head straight for her! I stop in my tracks and I make a magic circle appear infront of me!

"F-Fire torrent!"

Fire comes from the circle, and heads towards Obaa-sans attack in a stream of fire. Obaa-san's attack and mine clash. As I thought it would, the fire is beating the wind because wind makes fire stronger. It is basic for anyone to know simple things like this.

However, since Obaa-san is stronger than myself, she could pour more power into the attack than I ever could at this moment in time. But the reason I'm winning is because Obaa-san wants me too. That's the only reason. She wants me to learn from these experiences and use my head effectively.

...The day goes and I almost died like one thousand times. Nearly all the time, I had to dodge, or just basically run away. I was scared of dying that's for sure. But, I do feel like that maybe I am feeling a little stronger physically. I guess that's a weakness for me. I have magical skills sure, but I have a frail body.

I'm not going to lie when it is the truth. My body is that on the weak side. But, Obaa-san is helping me learn how to improve my bodies performance with magic. And, I'm going to learn how to heal faster and make it cost less mana wise.

If I can do that, I can heal the members of Buchou's peerage so they can fight longer. And, I'm going to learn how to restore stamina also. That's my goals from this trip. Whatever else I learn will be a bonus.

* * *

But now, it is the end of the day or almost the end of the day. It is meal time now. And, everyone bar Obaa-san has gathered in the dining room. She said she was tired, so she went to her room for the night.

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

Ise-kun happy like always. We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Yuuto-kun collected earlier was used for spices. It brings out the food I would say.

The meat dish. Apparently its the boar Buchou hunted. Its my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it. The fish dish. It seems like Buchou was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno-san said as she gave me some rice. It is really delicious like Ise-kun said it was beforehand. Koneko-chan seems to be enjoying it, as she is eating lots of food. Hmmm, a girl of her size can really pack it away.

"A-Akeno-san. T-This f-food is amazing!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. Akeno-sans really cute like that. Even after training for the day, she still looks radiant. I can't help but notice Akeno-sans beauty each time I see her. If I was still human, I would say something like she is drawing me into the Devils side.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks him. He puts down his chopsticks and replies with an honest voice.

"...I'm the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure. You are weak Ise."

Ise-kun starts crying, so I rub his back to comfort him. He looks at me with a creepy expression.

"Makoto-chan is comforting me!"

"Y-Yes. D-Don't f-feel bad a-about it."

"Now Ise. Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Makoto basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Makoto's healing ability and magical powers plus your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Buchou nods at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that! Don't worry Buchou! I will become Makoto-chan's shield so she can heal and heal with her super healing powers!"

"Oh fuck for sake. He isn't a girl, you pervert! Why don't you feel if he has any breasts!? I'm sure you wouldn't find any!"

"Buchou! It is obvious to anyone that sees her! She is a cute girl! Look at her! Pretty face, beautiful green eyes, such gorgeous long blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders! And such a small cute body! She might not have big oppai but she's still the cutest! She's the perfect example of cuteness! Just because she wears boys clothes, doesn't mean she's a guy! She's just so cute!"

Koneko-chan then stands up. She wordlessly comes over, and punches Ise-kun in the stomach! Uwah! The loli girl is strong as always!

"...Mako-senpai is a boy. ...I'm not going to tell you again."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Yuuto-kun said with a smile. Ise-kun puts on a disgusted face.

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath? Akeno. What do you think about that thing that haunts me always bathing with us?"

Ise-kun cries at being called a thing, but likes the fact that he might be able to bath with the girls.

"Ara ara. I don't think so Buchou~"

"I see. Yes, he is haunting, isn't he? Koneko. Not that it matters now, as Akeno said no, but what would you say if that thing that haunts me always bathed with us?"

"...Never."

"Well there you have it Ise."

"Wait Buchou! You forgot to ask Makoto-chan her opinion!"

She sighs heavily, but then gains a smirk.

"Aha yes. Makoto, would you like it if that thing that haunts me always bathed with us?"

Why does she keep calling him, that thing that haunts her always?

"W-Well I'm n-not a-a..."

"So, what's your answer?"

"I-I w-wouldn't c-care if I-I had a-a bath w-with I-Ise-kun a-as males d-do that t-to bond..."

"Makoto-chan! You can't say such things! Ugh! I'm going to have to educate you later tonight about the ways of men. I'll tell you now, men are beasts. I will tell you more later! Come to my room after your bath!"

Men are beasts? Eh? What's going on now? All I can do is nod at him.

"Great! Now, Makoto. Lets go and have a naked bath together. You bitches don't mind, do you?"

"Ara ape. Don't call us bitches. But, a naked bath with my sweet innocent kohai, I wouldn't mind ufufu."

"Don't call me an ape! But Akeno's for it...loli, are you for it?"

"...Don't refer to me as a loli Buchou."

"Whatever. But, you are for it? Since it is your senpai that isn't a pervert or that haunts me."

Koneko-chan looks at me, then looks at Ise-kun who has a clueless expression. I look to Koneko-chan again. She has a small smirk on that's barely noticeable. What's she thinking about?

"...Since its Mako-senpai, I'm fine with that."

"Splendid. Come along Makoto. Lets have a bath together. Oh Ise. You peak and I will stab out your eyes with my chopsticks."

Ooh my...she needs to seek help out, badly. But then, she stands up, comes over and drags me away with the other girls in tow! I'm going to see these three in the bath, yay!

* * *

...The bath could be described as, wonderful. Akeno-san washed my back, as I watched Koneko-chan and Buchou wash one another. They covered their boobs up from me, but it was certainly an experience. But now I'm in my shared room with Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun. Ise-kun has sat me on his bed, and sat directly opposite of me.

"Right. Makoto-chan. Men, are beasts. You can't get close to them or they devour pretty things like you."

"M-Men devour p-pretty things? L-Like j-jewellery?"

"That's not it, Makoto-chan. Guy's around my age…guys in their teens are very interested in girls. Its not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, we think about naughty stuff every few seconds. If there are days when we see a panty shot, then that will be a day to celebrate for us. By the way, panty shot is a phenomenon where we get a glimpse of girl's panties from under their skirt."

Whys he telling me this? I feel strange.

"I-I see. Do y-you also t-think about n-naughty stuff a-as well, I-Ise-kun?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm also perverted. You know that very well, right Makoto-chan?"

"Y-Yes."

I reply with a smile. He blushes a little. Hehe, this is weird. I look to Yuuto-kun who has a strange scared expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm perverted. Guys like that are really scary. That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad."

"S-Something very b-bad?"

I tilt my head to the side. He gains a lewd look in his eye, before shaking his head fast.

"T-They touch your body! Then they touch your body again! Then again they touch your body! In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! Its dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Y-Yes I-I think t-that would b-be scary f-for girls."

"But Makoto-chan, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"B-But I'm n-not a..."

He cuts me off with his words.

"If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might kill those guys. I'm that worried about you, Makoto-chan."

"O-Ok..."

I don't know what else to do! He honestly thinks I'm a girl! No matter what I say, he will always think I'm a girl!

"I will talk with Buchou and Akeno-san about teaching you the dangers of men. But I will definitely protect you for life!"

He grabs both of my hands, and holds them tightly. I look to Yuuto-kun for help, but he doesn't offer me any. He instead lies down on his bed and looks away. That night, I became scared that Ise-kun will always think I'm a girl and develop feelings for me.

* * *

...Today, is study day. That's it! Everyone has gathered in the living room and Yuuto-kun asks Ise-kun a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

I'm half of their greatest enemy. I put on a sad face at that. Buchou comes over and pats my head reassuringly. I smile up at her. She's the only one here that knows about it, besides Obaa-san that is.

"Ummm, its Seraph, right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

When saying their names, Obaa-sans eyes widened a little. Why, did she do that? Has she met them before? It wouldn't be impossible, right? Since I'm half Angel, she must've met my Angel parent that might be under the Seraph who is under God. God...

"Correct."

"Next is our Maou-sama. What are the names of the Yondai Maou-sama?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

Such a pervy pervert. But I would like to meet the Maou-sama's also.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels."

I know the names, and they know that because I've learned this from Obaa-san but Buchou said refreshers are also apart of being a good Devil. Ise-kun then goes over the names of the Fallen Angel leaders, but needed to be corrected by Yuuto-kun on one or two of them. Then it came to the holy items that Obaa-san is teaching Ise-kun about.

"Ooh Maou..."

I look to Buchou who puts on an upset face at the holy water.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

Obaa-san asks Buchou who starts crying as Obaa-san opened the bottle of holy water. Obaa-san puts the bottle down on the table and starts explaining about it...and then takes out a cross...

"AAH! THE CROSS IS BURNING MY SOUL! AND THE HOLY WATER SMELLS LIKE DEATH! AHHHHHHHH! DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Buchou runs out of the room crying. Ok, that was a strange reaction to the cross and holy water.

"She's a fruit loop. Anyway, on with the lessons!"

...Its been a week since then. I heard about Buchou and Ise-kun talking. I found it really sweet. I watched the whole talk with Akeno-san. During this week of training, I would like to think that I have improved myself in both mind and body. But the shame of the thing was, I wasn't able to activate my light power. No matter what I tried, it wouldn't come out at all.

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

Right now, I'm watching Ise-kun show some efforts of his training. I would like to see what he can do now.

"It should be okay to have Yuuto as the opponent."

"Yes."

Yuuto-kun steps forward at Buchou's command.

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes."

He makes the Boosted Gear appear on his left arm just like Buchou ordered him to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

So this is it huh. I look on as I hear another Boost comes ten seconds later. So it has doubled his power again. After Boosting for a few times, Buchou tells him to stop.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Yuuto-kun points his wooden sword at Ise-kun.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

As soon as she said that, Yuuto-kun moved fast. I can just about keep up with him with my eyes. Even then, it is a little hard to do. Yuuto-kun makes his way to Ise-kun and swings his wooden sword down, but surprising us all, Ise-kun was able to block with his Boosted Gear.

Ise-kun tries a punch at Yuuto-kun, who dodges it and uses his speed to disappear again. I can sense where Yuuto-kun is by my magic. But Ise-kun can't and is looking around for him quite desperately.

BANG!

Ooh, Yuuto-kun hit Ise-kun on the back of his head. By the banging sound, I bet it hurt a little. Ise-kun attempts a kick, but Yuuto-kun again dodges it effortlessly.

"Ise! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Buchou shouted out from besides me. Ise-kun gathers demonic power in his hand, it is quite small. But appearances can be deceiving. After gathering the power, Ise-kun fires the ball at Yuuto-kun.

The small ball turned huge. It is quite big if I do say so myself. He goes towards Yuuto-kun who has no choice but to dodge it. He dodged it and the attack keeps going. It hits a mountain, and it has been blown away...hmmm, cool.

[Reset]

That came from Ise-kun's Sacred Gear. So, does that mean he has lost all that power?

"I'll have both of you stop it there."

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?"

Yuuto-kun answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike. But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well. I strengthened the wooden sword with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise. Ise. You said to me that you were the weakest and have no talent, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who hasn't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Buchou points at the mountain that was blown away.

"That attack is one of a high class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

I'm confident that I would be able to block that, thanks to Obaa-sans defensive magic she has taught me. She then talks about how we are all going to be fighting together and all that team work stuff. After that, it was decided that we would have a break. Well, everyone did well, I believe everyone did well enough. I believe I'm ready to fight now.

* * *

**That's the training chapter done. Next chapter is the Rating Game part one. Until next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rias vs Raiser part one**

**Issei P.O.V**

I'm ready. Buchou and everyone is counting on me. Today, we were able to do anything we wanted, as long as it wasn't something that tired us out. So, Makoto-chan and I spent the day together. I think we get along well! She's really cute and nice! I just don't see why people think she's a boy. She's sweet and always nice to me, unless she's pissed off with me.

Makoto-chan and I are in my room, just sitting on my bed, alone. I believe we had fun today. I had fun at least.

"I-Ise-kun..."

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"Erm...I-I...am...a...little...n-nervous."

"You're nervous? Why? I'm going to protect you Makoto-chan!"

I say strongly! Makoto-chan wont get hurt! Even I realize the fact that since she is the healer of the group, she's way more important than anyone else in the group. If she goes down, then everyone else will. Buchou even said that she's a main part of the team.

"Ise-kun. I-I am n-not a g-girl. Please s-stop re-referring t-to me a-as a girl."

"Eh? But, you are so nice! You can't be a boy, right?"

"I-I am one. I-I just l-look like t-this. I-It makes m-me feel s-sad when y-you think I-I'm a g-girl. I-I want t-to be a-a man w-who protects p-people a-also."

...Is she really a he? Is it possible? I've, hurt...him so badly. Damn it! I didn't mean too! I honestly thought that he was a she! I've never seen a guy that looks cute before. I best apologize to...him. I still find that strange, but I guess that she is really a he after all. Makoto-chan is actually Makoto-kun.

Dreams shattered. No, I have a new dream! Protect the healing boy! We will be best friends instead! I still like him more than Kiba. For one, Makoto doesn't flirt with me. And doesn't creep me out like Kiba does.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you for a girl. I am sorry. Start over?"

He nods and takes my hand...eh? Whys he holding my hand all of a sudden? Well, at least it is someone who's a trap. If it was Kiba, he'd be across the room right now. But I'm still finding it hard to believe that this cute looking thing is actually a boy.

"I-Ise-kun...t-thank you f-for...b-being my f-friend."

"Eh? Why'd you say that all of a sudden? Of course I'm your friend! Lets be best friends forever!"

"B-Best friends? My b-best f-friends a-always e-end up l-leaving me."

"Leave you? Your friends...leave you?"

"Y-Yes. E-Either leave t-the country or j-just d-d-d-die."

Die? Someone's died that he knows? Should I ask him about it? Or, should I leave him alone? Hmmmmm, no, I shouldn't ask about it...

"A-Are you t-thinking a-about what I-I said?"

"Umm...yes, sorry. Ah, it doesn't matter! We should be going soon anyway."

"Y-Yes, I-I guess s-so. But. I-I will tell y-you a-about it...Ise-k-kun. My f-friend w-was...shot...in f-front of m-me w-when I was e-eight years o-old...and I-I screamed a-and cried a-as his b-blood went a-all over m-me...then ever s-since that d-day. I-I can't s-stop stuttering."

His friend...was shot infront of him when he was eight? Wait, if he was eight...that happened around eight years ago? I think Makoto is 16 so, that happened eight years ago. I think I remember it being on the news.

A boy, 8 was shot in a cross fire with the police and someone who...erm...I can't remember who the other person was but it was at a park, and a child died...I believe. It was a tragic accident.

"That's...the reason?"

"Y-Yes. T-That's w-why I don't l-like being c-called s-stutter boy. S-Since it m-makes me f-feel like t-they a-are making f-fun of m-my friend d-dying. D-Don't tell a-anyone. Y-You said y-you was m-my f-friend right?"

"I see...I understand. Yeah, of course I wont tell anyone! Haha! Don't worry! Lets do our best, for Buchou! Lets win, together!"

"Y-Yes! F-For Buchou!"

We hit our knuckles together! Ok, this is it! The birth of the Pawn/Bishop friendship duo!

* * *

...At 11.40 pm, the other members and I are in the clubroom. Everyone is wearing their school uniform, on Buchou's orders.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. Its one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-sama's, they sure are calm...

Lastly, Makoto and I are just sat together in the corner, quietly.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? Its ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. Its a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

She makes a sigh at me.

"I killed the other Bishop. They annoyed me, and I had to take action. You know, you annoy me, and I will murder you." I'm scared at her comment. She took action and killed her other Bishop. Seeing my face, Buchou laughs. "I was kidding. The other Bishop can't participate. I will talk about it more in the future."

Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama Onii-sama…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers me straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-sama's?"

Kiba guesses what I'm thinking. It's a bummer but he has it correct.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after I admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-sama's was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-sama's. That's why..."

The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-sama's has a power equal to the previous Maou-sama's."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer...who is also known as the Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"Its about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle."

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome. As I'm thinking that, the light covers our bodies, and we disappear.

...When I next opened my eyes, we have...not gone anywhere. Everyone doesn't seem shocked. Not even Makoto seems shocked at all.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]

School broadcast? Its Grayfia-san's voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? Its exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

Oh, hold on. If I look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first Rating Game begins!

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly its a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. Its safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So its dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. …He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with mobility. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, its about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since its inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility. …Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. But, what are Makoto and I supposed to do?

* * *

"Makoto. Remember what we discussed the other day?"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

"Are you able to do it?"

"I-I am. B-But it d-doesn't h-heal as m-much a-as I would l-like."

"I see. Well, any healing is better than nothing. So, will you please apply the runes?"

He nods at Buchou. Right, he's going to do what exactly? Apply the runes?

"Buchou..."

"Aha yes. Makoto, being the little genius that he is, has found away to apply healing runes onto people. And, he has found away for Devils to make them react with demonic power. From what he has told me, he can apply a single use rune onto someone so that once activated, it will heal you, or at least heal you as much as it can."

Makoto nods at Buchou as he takes my wrist and then he makes his finger glow bright red. He then draws some kind of weird symbols on my wrist.

"I-I can only a-apply o-one and it w-will only h-help r-recover from m-minor injuries. I-I couldn't e-ever m-make it s-so it could h-heal big injuries. P-Please come to m-me if y-you have a m-major injury."

"Still, a minor injury could be a hindrance out there. Even you Ise, who doesn't have good demonic power can use these. See? My cute Bishop is able to do things like this. Combing Rune symbols and the healing formula. It is said that it is extremely hard to do and it requires a special kind of talent. And only Amaya-sama and her child are able to do this. And well, now Makoto can do it also."

"I-I can't d-do much but I-I can at l-least do this."

After he finishes doing what he is doing, the symbol disappears! What happened? Did I do something wrong? Didn't it work because of me?

"Whats wrong Ise?"

Buchou asks as Makoto goes over to her and starts drawing on her wrist also.

"T-The thing disappeared."

"Yes, that's supposed to happen. When you need it, just concentrate demonic power in your left wrist. Remember, left wrist. If you do that, it will heal what it can. Any injury, as long as it is minor. Now, sit here." She pats her side. I go over and sit next to her. "Lay down here."

W-Wait, is that…the legendary lap pillow!?

"I-I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bow my head to Buchou politely. I place my head on her nice thighs while crying to myself happily.

"Fuck sake. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If its just lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting bastard that haunts me all the time."

Why does she say I haunt her? Have I ever said anything about haunting her? Buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you because they might think you will haunt them all the time."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good haunter. Use the promotion to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen."

"For the love of Maou. Why are you against me? Just promote! You wont turn into a girl, you will just have a boost in power! Is that ok with you? When I say do it, you do it!"

Uwah, she's scaring me again.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

I then hear an adorable noise coming from the other side of Buchou. When I looked, I saw Makoto pouting cutely. Hey, even if he is a guy, he's still got the trap look. So, he still looks cute when pouting!

"Whats wrong my adorable Bishop?"

"Uu, B-Buchou...I-I will d-do my b-best also."

"I know you will, since you are my cute Bishop. Is it, you want a hug good luck Otouto?"

"...Y-Yes Onee-s-sama."

Aha! He wants attention off Buchou! That's so sweet! Otouto! Onee-sama! That's the best relationship between those two! Because he can't steal Buchou from me! He can't! He can have the loli!

* * *

...Sometime later, everyone's ready to go! Koneko-chan and I head out of the school building. Everyone else has already gone, to do what they are doing. Our target, is the gym.

"Alright!"

I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterwards that the stage took place at the real Kuou academy.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside! We show ourselves.

There are four female Devils standing at the court. If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the Rook. The twins are the Pawns. And the small girl is also a Pawn. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Yeah!"

Both Koneko-chan and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile, hey, a chainsaw!? The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

""Disassembling time~""

Both of the twins say that happily! Don't be happy about such things!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are Rooks. I think Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

The Pawn girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

""Hey Pawn-kun!""

The twins shouts to me. Ugh, what do they want!? We are about to fight here!

"W-What?"

""Your Bishop is totally cute~ Is he single~?""

Eh? They want...eh? Makoto now? Uwah. They want to date him!?

"He's single!"

"...Don't say that Ise-senpai."

I look to Koneko-chan who is giving me a death glare...uwah, that's not good. She's going to kill me! I'm going to die if I don't refute what I just said!

"He's not single!"

"...Good senpai."

I somehow avoided death by loli. I turn back to the twins.

""Split, split, split, split, split!""

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If I get too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state!

SWISH!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply! It's an attack from the girl called Mira! I dodged it this time!

When I showed some confidence, the chainsaw grazes my cheek! From the pain I felt, it's certainly bleeding. When I look carefully, my uniform is cut in different places. Ugh, looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up! They don't hesitate to attack... I dodge the attacks that are coming from above me by moving my body to the side, and I dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down! I guard the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing my arms!

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively.

Too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose instantly!

[Boost!]

Here it is! My third boost! It's here!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power! A powered-up state for a temporarily time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"I will take care of you two first!"

I run towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but that's a good dash!

The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realises the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

BANG!

One of the twin Pawns went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but I twist my body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twin falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me! I will make sure it works this time!

"Daa!"

BREAK!

I cut down her stick with my karate chop. Ouch! The stick is harder than I thought!

I hit away the girl who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When I look, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan is still maintaining her fighting stance.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Click! At the same time I click my fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away.

Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me.

Wow, all three of them still need some growth, but this is also wonderful in its own way!

[N-Noooooooooooooooooo!]

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins starts to bad mouth me while having tears in their eyes. I will gladly accept those words.

"...Mako-senpai protect me from the predator."

[Ise, the thing that haunts me. Koneko, the loli. Can you hear me? Its me. Its lovely Buchou!]

Lovely Buchou! She's amazing as always!

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's super good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan! Move your buns out of there! Buchou style!]

Buchou's order! I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Raiser's servants become shocked by our actions.

Yeah, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, it will be the centre. Its apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place!

That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy!

Koneko-chan and I leaves from the central entrance.

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Mako-kun owes me four now~"

Akeno-san's voice. When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity. But, what did she mean by, Makoto owes her four? Owes her four what?

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires.]

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield. Akeno-san took them out with one attack! Akeno-san is amazing!

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she avoids me.

"...Horrible..."

She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at me.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Its lovely Buchou! Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it! With this, the first phase of our plan is completed! Be proud of yourselves!]

I can hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really happy.

Buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one Rook and three Pawns was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Makoto are heading out!

Me and Koneko-chan's next move is…to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court!

It happens then.

BANG!

A sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When I look at where the sound came from...

"…K-Koneko-chan!"

Koneko-chan is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her!

"K-Koneko-chan! Use that healing thing that Makoto placed on you!"

"...I already have...too much damage...it hurts less...thanks to...Mako-senpai."

"Take."

An unknown voice. When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. It's Raiser's servant! So Raiser's servant did this to Koneko-chan! I'm sure that is Raiser's Queen! The sudden appearance of the strongest servant!

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. Its enough for us to sacrifice many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. Its useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing. Then it happened, Koneko-chan's body got covered in lights. And then she disappeared from here.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries.]

A cruel announcement.

Buchou explained it to me before. When we take a certain amount of damage and get into a condition where we can no longer fight, we retire and get teleported out of the battlefield by force. The destination is a place with medical equipment.

My body shakes with anger.

"Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!"

I ignored about the next plan and started provoking the enemy who defeated Koneko-chan. Even I know it's a foolish act.

"Fufufu. What a noisy Pawn boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

The mage put her hands towards me! I'm going to get shot!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect me.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job. Besides, if I defeat this Queen, Mako-kun will just have to treat me to something good~"

A golden aura covers Akeno-san's body! I can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Akeno-sans demonic power that is. The strongest person in our group, our Queen!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!"

After I say that, I turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me. The battle changes from the opening to the mid game.

* * *

**This chapter was canon but next chapter is where Makoto shows what he's got. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rias vs Raiser part two**

**Issei P.O.V**

It happens during my way to the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires.]

Who did it? I'm still on my way to the destination, Akeno-san is battling the Queen, and Buchou and Makoto are on their way here…so it must be Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser. We only have five members left with Koneko-chan gone. Its a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy!? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Kiba is observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan is…"

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. Kiba pisses me off during our normal school life, but he is the most dependable ally in terms of battle.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy Pawns?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So its natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba is smiling, but his eyes aren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one Knight, one Rook, and one Bishop. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defence."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asks me with a smile. It makes my face red.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That will be enough for me to be a threat.

"Look."

While I try to make my determination strong, Kiba shows me his hand.

Kiba's hands are shaking.

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

I nod at him.

Then I hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman clad in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

What a bold female Knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back!

Fu. Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room. He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, I also follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

Kiba and I named ourselves to Raiser's Knight, Karlamine. The female Knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh my, Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing. The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have god speed because they are Knights! They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can't follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

* * *

"You seem bored."

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. I'm certain that she is a Rook.

Then another person came while complaining. A girl in a Princess type of dress with a drill like hairstyle.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, why isn't that cute boy here? The trap Bishop. And now I'm left with sword freaks and the ape...Rias-sama's creepy perverted Pawn."

"Don't call Buchou an ape!"

"Ufufu, she is though. She's insane. She's not normal. I'm not joking. She is actually a nutcase. She needs professional help."

I don't like the way she speaks about Buchou!

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. I have to leave the Knight to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the Bishop girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabela, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabela nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

Its my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this. Hearing that question, Isabela-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

"She is...No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

Eh!? When I heard, Onii-sama that time, I thought he was into that type of thing, but this girl is actually the little sister of that sicko!? She waves at me like it is a normal thing!? What normal thing is this!?

"Hey, Pawn of the ape."

"Don't call me Pawn of the ape! And, what?"

"Hmmmm, that Bishop boy. What's his name? I heard the ape say Makoto something?"

She's getting on my last nerve! She can't keep calling Buchou an ape! Only we the Gremory group can refer to her as an ape! Wait, that didn't sound right. Buchou would go on a rampage if she heard me call her, the ape. She's a very sensitive girl.

"Why should I tell you? Go and ask him yourself!"

"I'm asking you, idiot. But if you are unwilling to tell me, I suppose I will go and ask him. But, that will have to wait. Isabela, please explain why my Onii-sama is a huge pervert."

Isabela-san nods with a sigh.

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion." That's what he said."

So, she is his sister after all...strange person. Although I totally get why he'd want her in his harem.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

When I thought that the Rook Isabela came forward, a really sharp punch passes through my cheek!

Uwah! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack which she did by bending her arm, it came back again like a whip! Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing!? It will definitely hurt if I get hit by it! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I dodge the attacks like mad and then...

KICK!

"…Gah!"

I suddenly feel an intense pain in my stomach. A kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs…! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face!

Lots of her flicker jabs hits my face. It hurts! This is seriously bad!

[Boost!]

Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a Pawn, but this isn't enough to defeat a Rook! In terms of piece value, Rook is the next highest after Queen! I won't be able to take her down with half assed attacks!

I step back when she withdrew her fist!

The enemy's attack stops. But she is still moving. I won't know when she will attack again.

I'm glad that I sparred with Kiba and Koneko-chan. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the Rook Isabela smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

My heart becomes full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a Devil.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook Isabela. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing. Kiba told me about it when I asked him during the training. A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. Its Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy Knight.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh. But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here. When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword. At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba has a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears. But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabela comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba puts his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm. Its been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

Here it comes! One hundred and fifty seconds exact! Now I'm also ready! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands. I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

But I need to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. It may affect Buchou's strategy if I destroy the school building. I shoot it while holding back. My special move!

Dragon Shot!

I scream the name of my special move inside myself since the enemy may predict what I'm about to do by hearing it.

DON!

A mass of demonic power gets released from my hands.

"Guwah!"

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the Dragon Shot even though I get myself pushed back!

"Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine shouts. Isabela who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. Isabella just dodges my attack. My Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. Its heading for the tennis court.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us!

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing. Its gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone!

Did it get blown away!? With my attack!? Even if it is a replica, the school looks totally different from before! There isn't even a trace left of the tennis court! Instead there is a huge crater! I hold back, yet this destructive power!?

I realise it once again. My Sacred Gear is abnormal!

"Isabela! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Karlamine, Raiser's Rook Isabela locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use promotion! I will take him down before that happens!"

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabela. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked Rook flying! Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabela's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible. Wow, those are huge oppai's! Its really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"What! What is this!?"

Isabela reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you will react that way!

Here it is! Without wasting anytime, I put forward the small block of demonic power that I created with my right hand! What I imagine is a block of demonic power launching from my hand! I shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

SHOOOOOT!

The mass of demonic power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic power cover the naked Isabela's body.

A big shockwave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabela who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappears from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a Rook.

I used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. In terms of demonic-power, I used my potential energy within me, so the stronger the attack the more exhausted I will get.

I guess it will be good if I can release two more shots of demonic power which has the same strength is the one I just shot. No, after my second shot, there's a threat that my demonic power will run out and I may faint due to it. I need to think that I only have one more shot left.

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine, smirks after losing Isabela.

"Apparently both Isabela and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn. But it's an awful attack. No, I should say its a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Like that, Kiba apologises to Karlamine. …Why are you apologising? I feel complicated.

Karlamine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Everyone here realises how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that. Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba. Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold. Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

Holy sword? What does that have to do with Kiba?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

Someone approaches me while I'm feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So its here."

"Huh? Where's Isabela-Nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two Pawns, one Bishop, and one Knight here…hey, its the gathering of the remaining servants!

What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me and Kiba from our group!?

Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy Queen. There are still lightning in the sky.

Buchou and Makoto are… Yeah, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base according to the plan…

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your Princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth.

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the Queen! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The Crimson-hair Ruin-princess, Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the immortal bird. No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the Phenex also has weak points!"

As we are having an argument, I hear a crackling noise.

[Ise.]

Buchou? That was Buchou! She's ok!

"B-Buchou?"

[Listen to me. Somehow get all the opponents to attack you at once, or at least most of them. Do you understand? Just get them all in your area, now!]

She wants me to get them all to attack me...? How am I supposed to do something like that? I'm supposed to get them all to attack. She wants me to sacrifice myself? Is that what Buchou wants? Is this apart of the plan I didn't know about? Well, Buchou wants me to sacrifice myself. I will do as she asks. This is too win, and even if it hurts, Buchou wants me to do this, and I wont fail!

Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me. If I'm going out, I'm taking some of them with me!

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light. Its not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!

"More! I need more to beat these bunch of weak ass bitches! I'm going to beat them all because I'm Buchou's ultimate Pawn! I wont lose to these weak inferior people!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm.

The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form.

When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear...

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallisation of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

"Now! I'm stronger than ever! Raiser's servant girls! Come on! Come on! Take me on! I'm going to destroy you all!"

I bait them into attacking. I don't understand Buchou's reasoning's, but if it is to win the game, then that's all that matters. She wants me to fight, and I intend to fight until I can't fight anymore.

"Haha, you destroy us? That's a laugh. But, if you want to be done with quickly, that's your provocative. Its a shame. I was hoping to be entertained more, but that's it, isn't it. Alright girls, everyone! Converge on the Pawn and show him the power of the Phenex clan!"

[Yes! Die Pawn!]

Ooh crap! This is it! I get into a fighting stance as they all charge at me. This is it damn it! Buchou! This is for yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

...Eh? ... What happened? Where am I? I can't see anything, the lights too bright. Something sounded like an explosion. I don't know where I am! This place!

"Ise. Its fine. You're with me now."

Buchou's voice! It rings in my ears! Am I dead? Is this light, the other side? I died from the girls attacking me, didn't I? Geez, I died. It didn't hurt. The light, finally starts dying down...Buchou is here! Makoto is here also! Where the hell...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

Grayfia-sans voice as the announcement. Did I do something? Did I beat them?

"It seems your plan worked, Makoto."

"Y-Yes Buchou."

Plan? What plan? I wasn't aware of this plan at all! What am I being used for now!? Some kind of plan! Ugh! It has to be something they need to tell me!

"Buchou...?"

"Ise, my cute Bishop pulled through for us. Speaking of, you could activate that magic rune now. To heal your minor injuries."

Eh? Ooh right! I concentrate on sending demonic power to my left wrist...as I did, the small cuts and other things disappeared instantly. Wow, I'm feeling fully refreshed.

"Rias! You crafty bitch! What did you do!? How did he get here!?"

Raiser's disgusting voice rang in my ears. How dare he call Buchou a crafty bitch!? I'm going to pummel him for calling Buchou a crafty bitch! But, as I stepped forward, Buchou placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright Raiser. We used something, called our brain. Do you know what that is?"

"Don't toy around with me you bitch!"

"Fine. My Bishop here, did something called using magic. You see that missing tile on this roof?"

Buchou pointed to the flooring below her. True to her word, a tile is missing. But what's that got to do with anything? Buchou, explain yourself! Please! For people like me, I don't understand at all!

[Boost!]

I Boosted! Good! That means we can fight even more! More power!

"Well, my cute Bishop, being the cutie he is, used a Transfer Rune spell. You see, my Bishop is gifted in using magic's and he just so happened to tell me about this special ability of his. He, transferred Ise with the tile. He applied a Transfer spell on Ise before this battle even began. We anticipated this outcome together. Once getting down to it, we are an effective team after all."

"Wait! When did you, place this spell on me? Was it when you put that healing rune on me?"

"N-No. W-When I-I held your h-hand b-before coming h-here."

So, he placed it on me, back in my room!? Before even going to meet Buchou and the others!?

"Don't be angry with him Ise. I asked that you not be told. This was just between myself and Makoto. You see, if you knew, you might've acted differently to what you have been acting like. And the enemy might've found out."

"But Buchou. I don't understand. How did the enemy be defeated?"

"Yeah Rias! What he said! If you just transferred his location, there's no way my pieces would be defeated!"

Buchou puts on a smirk and points at Makoto who gains an embarrassed face.

"My Bishop, placed a delayed explosion spell on the tile. A spell, that can defeat anything below high class Devil. He's, talented right? You see, he did all this, for me. And, he isn't even done yet. He's got one more surprise for you. Makoto, do it."

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Makoto stepped forward, and placed out a hand. A buzzing noise came from Makoto's outstretched hand. What formed there, brought shock to my, and Raiser's eyes, but not to Buchou's eyes. It was, a spear made of light! Is that magic? No, if it was magic, it would have those equations around his hand, but there's none there. How's that possible!?

"W-What!? L-L-Light!? He's using...light!? W-What the hell is he!? Fallen Angel!?"

Rias-Buchou put on a daring smirk.

"Is it alright my cute Bishop?"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

"Right. My Bishop isn't a Fallen Angel, or a Fallen Angel hybrid. But, before becoming my Bishop. He, was, before becoming a Devil, an Angel/human hybrid. This is actually pretty new to him also. The light power I mean. He only unlocked when he found its trigger after the training ironically. The trigger, is to protect rather than attack. Makoto's desire to protect his comrades came through and this light happened."

...What!? Makoto, was a half breed!? Half Angel, half human!? He was half Angel!? Our enemy!? Raiser is shocked, and looking at Makoto with anger and fear at the same time!

"No way, he can't be! He'd be dead if he was a half breed of an Angel!"

Just then, an announcement was heard.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, retires. Rias-sama's Knight, retires.]

Buchou's Knight...that means Kiba! Kiba's been retired! He's gone! Kiba's actually been beaten! But, Grayfia-san said, Raiser's Queen also. That means, Akeno-san is still here!

[Boost!]

Another one! Yes, more power is building up within me. I can feel it!

"Raiser. You're out of moves. All your pieces bar your Bishop is gone. And, I have my Bishop, Pawn, and Queen left. So, either quit, or we fight. What's it going to be?"

"You bitch! As if you'll win! I'm a Phenex! I wont lose to yooooooooooooooou!"

"Have it your way. Makoto, please if you would."

"R-Right away B-Buchou."

Raiser tried gathering his fire and wind powers in the palm of his hand, but Makoto threw his light spear at Raiser...it penetrates him! He is stabbed through the abdomen! He spits out blood...as new information comes through to me. Yes, with this, Makoto will be able to deal more damage! I grab his hand. He looks at me in mild surprise.

"Trust me!"

"Y-Yes Ise-k-kun!"

"Promotion, Queen!" I feel the power rise within me! With this, added to what I'm going to do! "Boosted Gear! The second ability! Boosted Gear, Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The power that was build up within me, was passed onto Makoto. His power, skyrockets. The light spear he summoned has also changed. It has gotten denser and bigger. Yes! It is stronger than before!

"Ise..."

"Buchou! Makoto can do this!"

"Right. Makoto, Ise. Lets fight together! Pawn, Bishop, and King together! We will beat Raiser into submission!"

"Ara, don't forget me Buchou."

I looked to the sky...Akeno-san! Akeno-san is here! She's with us also! With the Queen here, we can't lose, yes! We will win!

"Akeno...you can continue?"

"Yes. I can fight also."

"Alright. Makoto, Ise, Akeno. Lets go! Lets show Raiser what it means to be a family! A family that stays together through thick and thin! We will win!"

We all make stances and attack Raiser with everything we have! Buchou fires her power of destruction! Akeno-san fires her lightning! Makoto fires light spears! I don't want to get messed up it that, so I hang back. I'm pretty low on stamina now. Those three can handle it now!

"Go Buchou! Go Akeno-san! Go Makoto!"

[Thank you Ise/kun!]

Hehe, they shouted thanks to me for my oral support. As the attacks with Raiser, he lets out cry after cry in pain. From what I remember, light is poisonous to Devils. Even Devils like Raiser can't withstand the light from Makoto, and the attacks provided by Akeno-san and Buchou are connecting with him. His regeneration is slow. By the time, the wounds heal, Buchou and the others make fresh ones.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the light powers. About five minutes of attacking Raiser, he falls to the ground with smoke coming out of him. Akeno-san had to stop attacking as she was tired, but Makoto and Buchou kept it up. Also, Raiser's sister came and watched on in horror as her brother got beaten by Buchou and Makoto.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! Rias you'll ruin the future of your clan if you do this!"

Raiser's desperate cries, fell on deaf ears with Buchou. Raiser who is on the floor looks up to Buchou who stands over him.

"Raiser. I wont ruin the future of my clan. Now, blow away!"

She launches an attack which makes him fall unconscious. Buchou, has won, hasn't she? She's done it! She's won! Lights appear around Raiser's body, he disappears.

[Raiser Phenex-sama has tired. It is victory for Rias Gremory-sama.]

"...I won. I won! Ise! Akeno! Makoto! I won! We won together! Everyone together!"

As Buchou is cheering, that girl Ravel comes over and looks at Makoto who looks at her shyly.

"I-I'm..."

"No need to apologize. Onii-sama deserved it. I must say, you are quite cleaver to do what you did. I know it was you, I heard from afar. I thought I would introduce myself properly. My name is Ravel Phenex. Its a pleasure."

She stuck out her hand, he took it shyly and shook hit.

"M-My name is I-Izumi M-Makoto. P-Pleasured t-to meet y-you."

"Izumi Makoto-sama...hmmmm, I will call you, Mako-sama. Since the wedding is off, why don't we have a little talk for awhile."

"O-Ok!"

Wait...in the Rating Game, he somehow pulls!? How does that happen!? Damn it! Its the Angel in him! That explains his cuteness!

Buchou out of nowhere grabs my face, and kisses me on the lips! Buchou kissed me on the lips! Buchou's warm soft lips! She's actually kissing me on the liiiiiiiiiiiiiips! Buchooooooooooooooou!

"Ise...that was my first kiss. Its something japanese girls treasure right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!? I'm really surprised! T-That's because a first kiss is really important to girls! A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward. Everyone tried very hard, and you tried ultra hard for me Ise. Thank you. Obviously Akeno, I'm not giving you a kiss because I'm not a lesbian like Sona. And Makoto, I'm sure there's someone who would rather kiss you instead?"

Someone who'd rather kiss him instead? Who's that?

"W-Who?"

"The ape, is referring to me of course."

We all turn to Akeno-san in shock. Akeno-san, wants to kiss Makoto!?

"Don't call me an ape Akeno!"

"Ufufu, while the ape is going insane, come here Mako-kun~"

Then, just like Buchou did to me, Akeno-san grabs Makoto's face, and kisses him straight on the lips! Wow, Akeno-san has a thing for Makoto. Who knew? They share a kiss, as that Ravel grinds her teeth in annoyance. Geez, what's her problem? After the kiss, he smiles, then faints with swirls for eyes and a huge mega sized blush.

"Ara, so innocent~ I'm going to have fun with this boy~"

"Hehe you're a dirty girl Akeno. Well, that's the end of that. Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno, Makoto, Ise. Thank you, for everything."

Buchou thanked us all! Thanks to everyone, we were able to win against Raiser!

"Oh yeah Ise. Want to take my virginity?" I do a spit take and nod furiously! Buchou's virginity! She laughs a little. "Sorry. You will have to talk with my pet shoe about it. I promised him my virginity."

Her pet shoe? What's a pet shoe? She has a shoe, as a pet? Is she going to have sex with a shoe?

"The ape is insane."

"Doctor! Tell her! She's hurting me with her words!"

Akeno-san laughed at Buchou who cried to herself. So that's the end of Raiser. Well, we all did it together! We won for Buchou!

* * *

**Well, Raiser's been defeated by the combined efforts of everyone. Next chapter, is an eye opener for Makoto. I've had a review, and a few pm's about adding Ophis to Makoto rather than Ise. And, personally I have an idea either way, so what does everyone else think? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tragedy strikes**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Well Buchou is out of that engagement to Raiser-san! Everyone did their best! Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, Akeno-san, Ise-kun and Buchou. And I would like to think I did something awesome also! Its been a week and half since then. During that time, Akeno-san kissed me, hehe. She actually kissed me on the lips. I didn't think she would, but she did.

And, a strange turn of events, I had talked with Ravel-san, Raiser-sans little sister for at least 12 hours. It might've been more, but it was for at least that amount of time. It was fun to say the least. I certainly had fun talking to her! I liked it very much! We even exchanged magic circles which allow us to contact one another! I even got to meet Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama like the rest of us! That was amazing. He even thanked me personally!

I felt so honoured by that. A Maou-sama, thanking me, a stuttering boy. I was so honoured. And the best part was, when he shook my hand. That was amazing. I never thought I would meet anyone important like a Maou-sama.

But right now, I'm in my bed, about to get up. This is a little strange, even though it is a little late, Obaa-san hasn't called me. She always calls me. Yet, she hasn't called me this morning. Hmmmm, I find that strange.

I get dressed and get out of bed. If she's still in bed, she's lazier than I am, haha! I go towards her bedroom and open the door.

"O-Obaa-san! T-Time to g-get up l-lazy...eh?"

She's not in her bedroom. Hmmm, she must be downstairs. Yes, that's where she is. Downstairs. I close the door to her bedroom and head downstairs. I get downstairs and see her in her chair. Geez.

"O-Obaa-san! Why d-didn't you c-call for m-me?" She didn't answer me. "O-Obaa-san? Are y-you a-asleep?"

I go over and go infront of her. She's got her eyes open. She's looking at the wall.

"O-Obaa-san? H-Hello! Stop s-staring into s-space!"

When I called her name, she didn't respond. She didn't move and anything. Obaa-san? I went to touch her...she's ice cold...no...she can't be...she's just cold. I start shaking her by the shoulders.

"Obaa-s-san! O-Obaa-san! P-Please! T-This is n-not f-funny!"

She doesn't respond...no. Please. Don't be. I quickly check for a pulse...there isn't one. She's ice cold, and no pulse...no. Please. Don't be gone. Please. You can't be gone. I need you. Please don't be dead. Tell me this is a joke. This is a joke she's playing on me. No, this is real...

"O-Obaa-san...p-please...N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O-OBAA-S-S-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"Geez, where is he? He's never late for these morning meetings."

Buchou let out a sigh. Makoto is late. Like Buchou said, he's never late. We decided to meet in the clubroom this morning for a usual fun time, but this morning, Makoto didn't show up. He's usually one of the first here, but he's at least 30 minutes late.

"Ara Buchou. Don't be so sighing this early. Why don't you call him?"

"Good idea my naughty Queen."

So, Buchou makes a phone call. It rings and rings, but he doesn't pick up. It was sent to voice mail, that's what she told us. She tries to ring him a few more times without success.

"Something's wrong. He always answers. Come on everyone. We're going to his house."

So Buchou gathers us beside Akeno-san who makes a magic circle appear. Once preparations are complete, we teleport away to Makoto's place! Once the light dies down, we find ourselves in his living room.

"Sorry to barge in."

Buchou says, no one responds. We all look around. This is eerie. There's no sounds. Shouldn't there be at least a t.v on or something. As I'm looking around, I notice vomit on the floor. Someone's been vomiting. What's happened here?

Finally, my eyes capture the figure on the floor in the corner. Makoto! He's sat there...with his knees to his chest, not looking at anything, just staring into space.

"Makoto? What's wrong?"

He looks at Buchou with hollow eyes. There's no life behind those eyes. That's, scary.

"S-Someone's c-coming."

"Someone...what do you..." Buchou's eyes go to something else. I look to what she's looking at. Amaya-san! She's on the floor! "Amaya-sama!" Buchou goes over and shakes Amaya-san. "Amaya-sama! Amaya-sama! Are you alright!?"

"Y-You're not s-supposed t-to touch t-the body!"

The body? He clasps a hand over his mouth, as if he said something so vile. He grips his chest and starts breathing uneasy. Buchou goes over and hugs him tightly. He sobs as she hugs him. She realized it before myself. Amaya-san, is dead. She's dead. She's actually gone. I feel faint. I knew her. Granted not well, but I knew her.

"Shhh, Makoto. Its alright."

"N-No...s-she's gone. She d-died w-when I w-was asleep. Th-This is a-all my fault!"

"No, this isn't your fault at all."

He breaths become more rapid, before he suddenly stops altogether. He breaks the hug with Buchou and goes over to the phone.

"I-I need t-to make a-a call."

He then goes into a different room with the phone. I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. We, knew her and she's dead right there.

"...Mako-senpai..."

Koneko-chan muttered to herself. Everyone has sad expressions on. This is sad. What am I supposed to do? Make him feel better? How would you do that? I feel useless right now. Making him feel better about a death, that can't be done right away.

"Amaya-sama...alright. This is a sad and tragic yet we have to be strong, each of us, for Makoto in there. You might be sad, but you all need to be strong. Since Makoto can't think straight, we will need to do it. Amaya-sama told me once, that when she goes, we will be his new family."

We all nod strongly at Buchou. If we, his friends can do anything, then we will! He comes back a few minutes later, and wordlessly goes into the kitchen. Maybe he's hungry? Or wants something to drink? I don't know if I could think clearly if something happened to either of my parents.

He comes back into the living room with paper towels. Eh? What's he going to do with those? He goes to a certain section on the floor. The place where the vomit is, he starts cleaning it up, with no emotional expression on his face. A blank face.

"Makoto...what are you doing? Let me do that."

"I'm f-fine."

He denied Buchou's request and continued doing what he is doing. I've never seen anyone like this before. Hollow no emotion eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"N-No."

He continues cleaning up, until it was all gone. We, the Occult Research club look on as Makoto just goes to sit down in a chair, staying silent. What, do I do now? Is there anything we can do? Is there? No. I haven't experienced something like this, so there's no way I could do something for him.

"Makoto, who did you call?"

"O-Obaa-sans f-friend."

"Oh, I see. When you said, someone is coming, did you mean this friend?"

"N-No. T-The coroner. Sudden d-death."

Right...even I know about that. Yes, you have to do things like this when someone dies. But to do it alone like Makoto is, no he isn't alone! He's got Buchou, myself, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

"I see. Why don't you let me handle all that business. Please, let me do this for you. You can go and lie down, or anything you want."

"A-Anything I w-want? I...w-want...nothing. N-Nothing matters a-anymore."

"Makoto..."

As she said that, a light shines in the room, a persons silhouette appears. It is a woman. An old woman. Maybe around her 60's or 70's? She looks at Makoto, and goes over. She looks at Amaya-sans body, she lets out silent tears, then hugs Makoto.

"Dear. Its alright. I'm here now."

"A-Ayaka-san. She's g-gone."

"I know. Let me handle everything now. Amaya has already told me what she wanted. The coroner has been called?" He nods. "Ok. Allow me to handle this now. You Devils can leave now. I've got everything under control."

"With all due respect, Makoto is in my family now. We have to stay, for him."

They stay quiet as Buchou said that. This...Ayaka-san makes a little nod in acceptance. We all sit down and wait for whatever to happen.

* * *

...By the end of the day, everything had been done. The coroner came and took Amaya-sans body. Ayaka-san went to sort out some details, and now we are left alone with Makoto, who's closed off. Buchou said we should stay with him, just incase he needs something.

"Makoto. Is there anything you want?"

"...No."

"My cute Bishop..."

"I-I want her b-back. I'd g-give an-anything t-to have h-her back. Please t-tell me t-this isn't r-real. Please t-tell me. Buchou, t-tell me, p-please. I c-can't live w-without her. S-She was a-always w-with me. And n-now she's d-dead. I-I'm all a-alone."

He starts sobbing to himself. Surprisingly, before Buchou could do anything, Koneko-chan went over and hugged him tightly.

"...You aren't alone now."

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"She's right Mako-kun. Myself, Koneko-chan and the others are here for you now. Its ok, its fine. It might seem bad, but it will get better, trust me."

Akeno-san went over and hugged him also.

"W-What am I-I supposed t-to do n-now?"

"Whatever you want. Makoto, whatever you want to do. If you want to sing, then sing. If you want to sleep, then sleep. If you want to go shopping, then Ise will buy you things. If you want food, then Ise will cook you something. If you want Ise to jump, then he will jump. Just, whatever you want will happen."

Eh? I never agreed to that! Uwah! Last time we did that, he empted my wallet for anime! Uwah! I'm going to be broke again. But, its totally fine. But, I don't know about that jumping thing. Why does she want me to jump? And, jump where? On the spot? She shakes her fist at me...eh? I'm scared. She mouths something to me. 'You want some of this?' I believe she mouthed that to me.

Why is she doing this to me!? Does she hate me!? I'm scared of Buchou-sama! She scares me more than life! Uwah! Someone help me! Buchou-sama is going to murder me!

"I-I want...to s-sleep."

"Then, go to bed. Don't worry. Everyone will be here once you wake up. If you want, Akeno and Koneko will sleep next to you. Yuuto, would try it but I don't think the gay Knight is something you want right now."

"Buchou! Please stop saying that!"

"Fuck off Yuuto! You hurt me everyday with your words. Anyway, Makoto. You go to bed, alright?"

"O-Ok."

He, then disappears up the stairs, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan follow up after him. When I turned to Buchou...shit! She's right in my face! She's shaking her fist! Uwah! Help me! Someone help me!

"B-Buchou..."

"Ise. You hurt me everyday with your body. Anyway, my pervy Pawn. My gay Knight. This is going to be a hard few weeks, at least. No telling how long he will be feeling like this. But, it doesn't matter right now. You, me, and the gay Knight will be the people who will support him. Oh, I will tell Sona. I'm sure she will want to comfort him with her loli breasts...no, I shouldn't say that right now."

"Yes Buchou!"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

Myself and Kiba reply strongly. That's it, isn't it? Doing what we can for our friend! Makoto is also apart of the Gremory group. That's the best thing we can do right now. Be there for him. Whatever we can do to help, we will do. No matter what it is. No matter what he wants, we will do. It doesn't matter what he wants, because we will do it for him instantly.

* * *

...Its the next day. Everyone is in the kitchen about to eat breakfast that Buchou made. I, don't want to touch it. Its supposed to be cereal but its moving. It has a purple aura around it, and it is actually moving.

"Please eat. I made this with the help of mister shoe."

Her pet shoe helped her make this? That's a strange and wonderful thing, I suppose.

"Erm...whys it moving?"

...The air became cold at Kiba's question. Buchou radiates lots of KI at him.

"Yuuto...why are you doing this to me? I make breakfast with mister shoes help, and you attack me like this? Why are you hurting me everyday, with your words? I tried my best, and you are attacking me!? Fucking bastard!"

Kiba cried as Buchou made lots of comments about him being gay. She threatened to kill him numerous times. When she wasn't looking, we all put the food in the trash. It wasn't edible.

"Buchou, please calm down. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why...say such horrible things? I'm beautiful. And you attack me like this? I hope you jump off a cliff! I tried to make food, and all I get is assaulted by your words. Words, that hurt me so very much. They cut deep in my heart Yuuto."

"Buchou...I'm...sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. You hurt me all the time, with your fucking words. You are almost as worse as that thing, Ise. He haunts me all the time! Look at him! He's a monster! He's a serious fucking monster!"

I'm a monster? I'm a serious fucking monster? That's what Buchou said. Good thing I know she's only joking about it, I hope. As we are talking, a magic circle I don't recognize appears on the floor. But, without minding us, Makoto stands up and goes to the magic circle.

"H-Hello, its b-been along t-time."

Hello? Who's he talking to? No ones there, right? But, then two silhouettes. One of a woman, and one of a little girl. I can't tell who they are as the lights are still around them. Eventually, the lights die down...aaaah! The woman, is a real woman! Wow! Those oppai are huge! So massive! Aha! She's a bombshell! Those oppai and that figure! She has golden blonde hair with matching eyes! She's dressed in a shrine maidens outfit! The little girl, appears to be dressed in a miko's outfit. She has the same hair and eye colour as the woman standing their. But, she has nine fox tails and matching ears! What is she!? That's cute!

"Makoto...you know these Youkai, yes?"

Youkai? These, females are Youkai? That's what Buchou said. Wait, Buchou has told me a little about Youkai. So, these girls much be...Kyuubi Youkai, right? Since the little girl has nine tails.

"I-I do. Don't w-worry."

"Mako-chan!"

The little girl shoots into Makoto's arms. He picks her up and holds her on the left side of his hips with one arm as she hugs him from that side.

"Y-You've g-grown Kunou-san."

"Mako-chan! I'm so so so so sorry about Amaya-sama!"

"T-Thank you. Y-Yasaka-sama. It h-has been y-years."

"Ah, it has been years. Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry about Amaya-chan. When I heard, I came straight away. Besides, Kunou has been missing you, a lot, haven't you, Kunou?"

The little girl blushed brightly. I'm totally lost right now. I look to the others. Koneko-chan has a dangerous glint in her eye. Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes aren't. Kiba is being his usual smiley self, and as for Buchou. She's looking at the woman, Yasaka-san I believe with wide eyes. She turns to me briefly, shakes her fist and then looks back Yasaka-san. Why did she shake her fist at me?

"D-Don't be so embarrassing Okaa-sama! I don't like to be embarrassed!"

Okaa-sama!? That beauty is that girls mother!? Wow! She looks so young! How's that possible!? Buchou grabs my hand, and squeezes tightly. Ow Buchou-sama!

"Hehe, Kunou. Don't be a weird girl."

"I'm not weird! You're weird!"

"If you say so my dear. Makoto-kun. Come and give me a hug."

"O-Ok."

Uwah. I cry for two reasons. One, his head is in her massive pillows. And the second reason, Buchou punched me in the arm! She's very violent today.

"H-How long c-can you s-stay?"

"Until after the funeral. Ayaka-san told me all about it. And I had to come and see you. I'm, no. We are sorry for not visiting in all these years. You know, things come up, and then other things. It has been a tough few years. But, it isn't anything nearly as tough as what you are going through now."

"Y-Yasaka-sama. I-I became..."

"I already know. Amaya-chan and I talked just last week via hologram. Its strange. She was here just last week. And now she's gone. I-I don't have the right to cry over such things as you was her grandson, but I-I just..."

Tears came from the Kyuubi woman's eyes, but Makoto wiped them away.

"Yasaka-s-sama. I-Its ok. I-I heard from A-Ayaka-san t-that she passed a-away painlessly."

"I-I see. That's something. Anyway, I'm glad to see you are alright. Kunou has been talking about you, for years now. Mako-chan! I love Mako-chan! I can't wait to marry Mako-chan!"

M-Marry!? The air, once again today became cold. But it wasn't Buchou this time. It was Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan.

"Okaa-sama!? D-Don't embarrass me like this!"

"Hohoho, I love embarrassing Kunou though~ And, it wasn't like I was lying either."

Eh? She wasn't lying...wait. That means, Makoto has a fiancee!? Ooh, that's not going to go down well with some people.

"B-But that's...!"

"Yes, true. Remember Kunou?"

"I-I do remember..."

"Alright. What's going on? You, are engaged to this loli Kyuubi?"

Buchou bluntly asks Makoto. He looks away shyly.

"T-That's b-between Kunou-s-san and m-myself."

That's pretty much a confession written in blood. Koneko-chan and Akeno-san wordlessly walk out of the room. Eh? What's wrong with them all of a sudden? He didn't actually say, yes this is my fiancee. But, it does sound like that.

"Hehe, it seems we've caused Devils to already be upset Kunou. This is all your fault."

"Okaa-sama! This isn't Kunou's fault!"

Yasaka-san giggles to herself.

"It is. Everything that goes wrong in life is your fault."

"Uwah! Mako-chan! Tell Okaa-sama that it isn't Kunou's fault!"

"K-Kunou-san..."

"I knew Mako-chan would understand me!"

That's strange. But as I'm thinking about the strangeness of their interactions, there's a knock at the door. Buchou goes to the door, and comes back a minute later with Kaichou. Kaichou from the student council is here.

"Izumi-kun...I'm...sorry for your loss."

"T-Thank you K-Kaichou-san."

Without warning, Kaichou throws her arms around his neck! Wow. The strict Kaichou, is hugging Makoto tightly.

"...Whore..."

Buchou muttered something that I didn't quite catch. It must be something bad as it was directed at Kaichou. But, it seems Kaichou caught it as she is glaring at Buchou with a hostile aura.

"Say that again ape and I will throw you out the window."

"I would like to see you try!"

"Ooh, if I wasn't comforting Izumi-kun. I would be throwing you out of the window, like the trash you are!"

"That's it!"

Buchou went over, and started pulling Kaichou's hair! Kaichou then started pulling Buchou's hair! They are pulling one another's hair! That's some awesome cat fight. I'm so turned by this fight! Look at them go! Buchou is on top of Kaichou and they are both pulling one another's hair!

"Ape! Ape!"

Buchou shouted ape in a rough voice! Why did she shout out ape!? I look to the others. Then, I hear the little girl Kunou make a sigh.

"You have some weird friends Mako-chan."

"Y-Yes. B-But they a-are very g-good people."

"If you say so! But, wow. Look Mako-chan! There's these lights coming from the ceiling!"

Lights from the ceiling? When I looked up, their are lots of pretty lights coming towards the ground, where we are. Buchou and Kaichou stop their fighting and stand up and look around as Akeno-san and Koneko-chan come into the living room again, looking around.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know Rias. This seems to be...Angels doing."

"Yes. I was thinking something similar."

Angels? Angels are doing this? Does that mean, they are attacking!?

"Relax everyone. Angels wouldn't attack one of their own. This, must be something nice for Makoto-kun here."

Something nice for him? What could be nice for him? That's what Yasaka-san said. The lights swirl around the living room, and what appears are countless flowers. Wreathes and other things like that. Wow. They are really pretty. There's flowery headbands and ones that can be worn around the neck in a long, very long necklace. The whole room is filled with beauty. The flowers are all beautiful. There's every flower accessory here that you could imagine.

"Very pretty~ Mako-chan! These are pretty!"

"Y-Yes. I gu-guess so."

He guesses so? What...oh. Maybe, he doesn't want to think about such things right now. Like the wreathes. They have, Izumi Amaya on a sign in the middle of each of the big ones.

"Look! I'm a Princess!"

Buchou! She put a flowery headband that has ribbons on the back of it. She looks perfect!

"Princess of the apes maybe."

Buchou went for Kaichou and started strangling her comically!

"You can't let one of them go, can you bitch!?"

"G-Get off m-me ape!"

Buchou let out a howl, as everyone else started trying on different flowery stuff. Even I try on a cool looking bracelet. It has cool colours decorating it and it looks pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"Mako-chan! Don't I look cute like this!?"

"Y-Yes. Very c-cute indeed."

As I'm looking around, a letter catches my eye. It is attached to one of the wreathes. Its addressed to Makoto. I take it off and go over to the guy to give it him.

"Hey, this was on one of the wreathes."

I hand it to him. He opens it, reads it, and then leaves the room once letting it drop to the floor. Eh? What's wrong with him?

* * *

"What the hell have you done now Ise!?"

"I-I haven't done anything! I only handed him this letter!"

I point to the letter, Buchou goes over and starts reading it! Buchou! That's private!

"Ape! You are so nosy! If that's addressed to Izumi-kun, then you shouldn't be reading it."

"Fuck off Sona. Something in this letter made him feel upset, and I want to know what it was. Hmmmmm. "I'm so sorry for your loss my son. Amaya-san was a great woman and she wont ever be forgotten. I can't be there for you now. But remember that I always love you and I'm always thinking about you." Hmmm, it doesn't even say who it is from. Hmmm, maybe the reason, he left the room, is because this mysterious sender, didn't put on who sent it. I think I would like to know, which of my parents sent these."

That's, what it said. Even I would like to know, who sent me such things. If someone sent me a letter like that, and didn't even say who it was who sent it, when it says, son I would be upset also. I would like to know which one of my parents sent it also.

"Either way. Rias, you shouldn't of read it. That's private and you read it."

"Yes, I should've. My Bishop is in pain Sona. Do you understand that? When he became my servant, I promised him that he wouldn't be alone. And, I don't know what to do. He's in pain, because fate decided to be a bitch and take the one living relative that child had."

Buchou makes a serious face before continuing what she was saying.

"Well, I've had enough of what fate wants. Even if fate took his Obaa-sama away, I'm not letting it mess with him again. This time, I will help him through pain, like he helped me through my own pain with Raiser. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of won that game. That child is amazing, and I hate seeing him in pain."

With that, Buchou left the room. She must've gone to Makoto now. Buchou does care about her servants deeply. I think she has a special spot for him though. He and she are like brother and sister, I believe.

"Mako-chan! Uwah! Kunou is coming!"

Hehe, the little girl ran up the stairs, and then so did pretty much everyone save for Kiba and myself. Ugh, being left alone with him, ugh. He's a creepy person.

"Ise-kun..."

"What?"

"Makoto-kun is, upset. I don't know what to do. Maybe, we can plan something soon. To maybe go out as friends."

"Erm...yeah! Maybe! We can all go out with others also! You, Makoto, me, some girls! Everyone can go out and cheer him up! After the...funeral."

"Yes. After the funeral."

After that, there was another knock at the door. Seriously? All these people? But, the feeling isn't of a Devil. It is...Fallen Angel! I feel Fallen Angel! Kiba goes to the door, with a sword ready. Where did he get that? Oh yeah, his Sacred Gear! Duh! I go and activate my Boosted Gear, just incase.

Kiba opens the door. What appears to be there, is three Fallen Angels. A girl in a lolita gothic dress with a black bow in her hair! She's quite cute! A woman with a trench coat type top and a mini skirt! She looks hot! And lastly, there's a girl around my age with a short black dress with a small light purple top on! She's got a great set of oppai on her!

"Fallen Angels. Is there something we can help you with?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he asked. He gripped his sword tightly. The Fallen Angel in the dress, steps forward.

"Yes. My name is Raynare. This is Kalawarner and this is Mittelt. Before you get sword happy, we've been sent here by our leader, Azazel-sama. You see, we are looking for a boy named Izumi Makoto. He said, Izumi Makoto lives here."

"What is it you want with Makoto-kun exactly? You know, he's been through something terrible, and he's still going through it now. So, what is it you Fallen Angels want with him?"

"We've, come to offer condolences. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were great friends. And, he can't come right now. And, he sent us. Since this is a special occasion, Azazel-sama said it would be fine if we come in his place to this place of residence. And, we have gifts also."

Gifts? What kind of gifts?

"Gifts?"

"Yes. Gifts. Not to worry. They are all good gifts. So, may we come inside?"

Kiba and I look to one another. But then I hear footsteps behind us. Turning, I see Makoto standing there. He looks over everyone, even the Fallen Angel girls.

"C-Come in."

"Thank you!"

The little girl Fallen Angel girl said. So, he's fine with them coming in? W-Well if he's fine with it, Kiba and I step aside to let them in, which they do. They start having a chat with him.

"I-I see. Y-Yes Obaa-s-san did s-say Azazel-s-san is a-a great friend o-of hers."

"Yes. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were great friends. Even if he did annoy her sometimes. Sorry about your loss by the way. Amaya-sama is, or rather was a great woman. She will be missed among the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels and Youkai and other factions also. She will be missed by everyone."

The Fallen Angel, Kalawarner said. Makoto nods at them. Wow, I just thought. There's lots of different species in this house right now. Fallen Angels, Angel in the form of Makoto, Devils, and Youkai. Lots of people must've loved Amaya-san. She was loved by lots of people.

"Y-Yes. She w-will be."

"Exactly. That's why, Azazel-sama sent these gifts for you personally."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare waved her hand. A magic circle appeared on the floor, that must be a Fallen Angel spell. Suddenly, lots of different things appeared! Jewellery! Expensive looking items! Lots of them! Gold! Wow, this Azazel and Amaya-san must've had a strong relationship to give all these to Makoto. These would keep you wealthy for life! Ooh shit!

"W-Well...t-these are v-very generous..."

"Oh, we aren't done yet. He also sent these."

Kalawarner clicked her fingers. Books appeared. Eh? I don't understand it, but Makoto is looking at them with wide eyes.

"T-They are m-magical...texts..."

"That's right. Azazel-sama said, that Amaya-sama never had the chance to give you these. So, he gave you them instead. There's also books on light control. You know, how to use your light based powers and different weapons they can be formed into and other imaginative ways to use it. Also, a final gift is...these anime things."

"A-Anime?"

"Yes. Azazel-sama said that you were...I mean you love anime things. So, we all got some for you. Here, look."

Mittelt clicked her fingers...the room filled with anime! Ranging from DVD's to figurines and other things like that! Wow, he has lots of stuff right now. He is smiling, but I can see his eyes aren't smiling at all. In fact, his eyes look on the brink of tears.

"T-Thank you."

He thanked them. They all smiled as the others came down to join us. I thought they would've come down before, but I guess not. But its good everyone is here for him. It means, everyone cares about him. Well, we all do care about the blonde haired boy.

* * *

**And, his Obaa-san is dead. A few characters introduced this chapter. It seems Makoto x Ophis is popular, so Ophis is with Makoto now. I've also decided to add Mira, from Raiser's peerage and Seekvaira to Ise's harem. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Farewell, Obaa-san**

**Issei P.O.V**

A few days since everyone came, is a school day. Another person came after the Fallen Angel girls. I don't know how she found out about it, but Ravel came also. She is back at the house right now. Buchou thought it might be a good idea if Makoto went to school like normal, to get his mind occupied on other things. I thought it was a good idea also. That is, before we got to school. Today it was me, Buchou, Kaichou and Makoto himself walking to school. The others had gone ahead to do stuff.

When we got to school...this happened.

[Stutter boy! Going to stutter today? Stutter! Stutter! Stutter!]

Chanting, for him to stutter over and over again. How cruel. To say things like this when he's lost someone important. Or to say it at all. It isn't his fault he stutters. He told me about it. He suffered a traumatic experience and that's the reason he stutters.

I look at Makoto, who just turns around and walks away. Where's he going?

"Izumi-kun? Where are you going?"

Kaichou questions the question on my mind, and I'm sure it is on Buchou's mind also if the look on her face is any indication.

"H-Home."

His voice sounded so broken and defeated. As he disappeared, I hear people laughing at the departed Makoto.

[Hahaha! We drove him home today! Such a crybaby! Stuttering crybaby!]

My anger boiled up inside of me. Of course he's going to be sad. Calling him that, reminds him of his dead friend, and plus his Obaa-san just died. That's doubly cruel. I look to Buchou who has clenched her fists in anger. She's angry and has increased her KI to maximum! But before either myself or Buchou could say anything. The usually calm and collected Kaichou lets her rage explode!

"What is wrong with you people!? You, are all sick! You all pick on him for something he has no control over!? What you are doing is plain cruel and sadistic! Want to know something you brainless animals? His Obaa-sama, died just the other day! I hope you are proud of yourselves! You've made him feel worse than he already did! If he does something because of your relentless merciless bullying, it will be on your consciences. Can you live with that? Because I certainly couldn't."

Wow, Kaichou go! She's doing great! She's telling them what's what! I'm shocked by her doing this! They all hang their heads in shame as she continues!

"Quite frankly, I thought we lived in a society where we had passed singling out others for differences. But, no. You, are all disgusting creatures. Not worth being called human for what I've seen over this last year. I'm ashamed that I go to the same school as bullies like all of you. Think about this. If you had a stutter, would you like it if he and everyone else picked on you? Every single day? I've seen it, and I'm not tolerating it anymore. If I ever see it again, expect to be expelled at least. And you better start being nicer to him. Is that understood!?"

They all...nod quickly before leaving. Damn, she's awesome! Kaichou was amazing with her words! I don't think I could've said it like that. I would've said that they will fucking die. Buchou might've killed them.

"Fucking hell Sona. I never knew you could be so bitchy. Well I did but you get the point."

"Of course I can be bitchy ape. I have to tolerate your constant attacks."

"Don't call me an ape! And I don't attack you!"

That's not what I've seen. She does attack Kaichou. She's very violent with her words, and her actions are bigger than the words she does. I've seen her threaten Kaichou with a knife.

"Yes you do ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! You lesbian bitch!"

She called Kaichou a lesbian bitch! Kaichou just rolls her eyes at Buchou, which makes her glare harshly.

"Whatever Rias. I've just had enough of mindless animals doing that to him. He's smarter than these people. The only reason he doesn't fight back, is because he's too damn good natured. I didn't know why before, but now I know. It must be the Angel in him. He doesn't like fighting back. Conflict is something he wants to avoid so he just takes it. So, if he wont fight back, I will do it for him."

"Sona...what happened? Don't tell me, the great and smart Sona has actually done it."

Done it? Done what? Kaichou makes a sigh at Buchou.

"What I've done is none of your business."

"But Sona. Tell me, have you? Please tell me! I will give you a kiss."

"Don't threaten me with your lips. But if you have to know, I have. Make fun of me, and I will verbally attack you, is that clear? It isn't a big deal Rias. I'm sure you have with someone also."

"I have yes. But that's fine. You will be happy with Makoto. He's quite the smarty and he's cute. So yes Sona. Be happy with him."

"Thank you Rias. But, I will still need him to beat me in chess for it to fully bloom. Although, I'm sure that wont be a problem, since I've seen his test scores. A 100 on everyone of his tests since entering this school."

Buchou gave a little laugh at Kaichou who looks confused.

"That's naughty Sona. You shouldn't be going through personal records like that."

"Oh shut up. Like you've never done anything bad before. Like I don't know, stealing your Onii-sama's wedding ring!"

"No! Shut up you little bitch! Great now fucking Ise knows. Do you know what he does to me? He haunts me Sona. I'm not fucking joking either. He actually haunts me."

Why does she seriously keep saying I haunt her? Does she think I'm a ghost? Kaichou snickers at Buchou who narrows her eyes in anger. Kaichou then asks Buchou the obvious one worded question.

"What?"

"Sona. I'm scared that he will haunt me in my dreams."

"You are messed up, you are. Anyway, I'm going back to Izumi-kun's house, to see if he is alright."

"Great idea from loli breasts. Come on then loli breasts, thing that haunts me always. We should go to Makoto's home."

"Don't call me loli breasts! You have a unique way of pissing people off, do you know that?"

"I know loli breasts. Now lets go. Coming thing that haunts me always?"

I sigh and nod. I'm something that haunts her always apparently. But me, Buchou and loli breasts...oops, I mean Kaichou head out of the school gates and towards Makoto's home!

Getting there, we go inside without knocking. I'm sure he will be fine with us just coming in like this. I hear the sound of metal shuffling around in the kitchen. We go to the kitchen...he's holding a knife! Ah! He's going to kill himself!

"Makoto don't! They aren't worth it!"

He gives me a blank look before putting the knife in the sink. He goes to the kitchen counter...a sandwich? Oh, ok. That makes a lot of sense. Better than my, he's going to kill himself theory. Geez, don't do that to me! Uwah! I actually thought he was suicidal.

"Thanks Mako-chan!"

Eh? He made the sandwich for Kunou? Right that makes sense also. Well as long as he's fine, that's all that matters right now. Stupid jerk people at school. They can go and die! They pick on me because I'm a pervert! That's just as bad as why they pick on him! I can't help being a pervert!

* * *

...Today is the day of the funeral. The funeral is being held outside of a Church. That's a good thing. We Devils can't enter a Church. But it is being held in a graveyard, which is a little spooky, but that's fine. We can go to a graveyard.

We, as in the Gremory group are dressed for the occasion. Well, all for accept one. The one person who isn't dressed, is the one person who needs to be there the most. But, he refuses to get dressed. Everyone else, the Youkai girls, the Fallen Angel girls, Ravel and Kaichou have gone ahead to the graveyard. We hanged back because someone is refusing to get ready.

"I-I'm not g-going."

"Makoto. Don't be silly. If you don't go, you wont forgive yourself later on."

Buchou's right of course. If he doesn't go, he will hate himself for it later on. Even if he can't do it now, he will have to do it.

"I-I can't f-face it. If I-I go...it w-will be l-like a-admitting s-she's d-dead."

"Makoto, she is dead. I'm sorry, and that's reality. Look, Amaya-sama would want you there, above everyone else. So, come on. Get dressed. Please, for me?"

"O-Ok, Buchou."

So we leave so he can get dressed. Somehow, I feel like this day will bring tears yet happiness also. Buchou said, it is to celebrate her life, no mourn her death. That's what this funeral is for. If Buchou says it, then it must be true.

"Buchou. What do we do after?"

"What do you mean, after? You mean, after the funeral?"

I nod strongly at her. I mean, what does one do after a funeral? Simply come home and do nothing?

"Well, we will come back here I suppose. I don't know what else to do. We just need to get through today, everyone. Tomorrow, we will deal with it tomorrow. Today however, is about remembering Amaya-sama. It isn't about me, or you, or anyone else, other than Amaya-sama's memory. That's the only thing that matters. Even not knowing her long, she had a big impact on us, I believe. And we have her legacy to look after also."

We all nod at her. That's what we have to do now. Sometime later, Makoto comes down, dressed for the occasion. He looks at us blankly.

"I'm...r-ready."

"Great. Lets get going. It starts soon."

Buchou spoke. So, we as in the Gremory group left Makoto's home and headed for the graveyard. It sounds weird, and scary but that's the place we are going, a graveyard. A graveyard is our destination. Along the way to the graveyard, Makoto tried to head back home a few times, but was stopped by each of us.

It must be hard. He's about to bury his only family. He doesn't have another relative, that is here. I don't know anything about his family. I haven't got a clue whatsoever. Buchou and the others don't know anything either.

We make it to the graveyard, to see lots of people. I see, that old woman Ayaka-san at the front of the chairs, where a little stage has been set up. A place for people to offer their words for Amaya-san. There's also lots of those flowers the Angels sent. Decorating the whole graveyard area we are at. But, there's no Angels here. I think that's a little depressing for him. Even though Fallen Angels, and Devils are enemies. Amaya-san was neither of them, and Buchou told me the three factions all cared for Amaya-sama.

The Fallen Angel girls are at the left hand side near the front. They said, they would attend because Amaya-san and Azazel were close, so they are showing support for the Fallen Angels side. No one minds today. It isn't about pointless fighting right now. And the Youkai girls, are sat on the right hand side at the front. They are the Youkai support. Kaichou, she's sat near to the Youkai girls at the front row with Ravel next to her.

"Makoto. Dear. You're here."

Ayaka-san came over, and hugged him tightly.

"A-Ayaka-san."

"Don't worry. The priest was someone Amaya knew. And, he wont say anything that will set off the alerts for Devils. Today, isn't about the factions war, or anything stupid like that. Today is to send Amaya off."

"I-I know. Ayaka-s-san...I-I'm so n-nervous."

"I know. So am I. But Amaya would want us to be here. We, and especially you. Her darling grandson. She was so proud of you. She loved you, more than life itself. Every talk we had, you was always the topic of most of the things she had to say. Hehe, Amaya...she was amazing. Anyway, it will be starting soon. You're at the front, next to Yasaka-san and her daughter. You Devils, are sat behind them."

We all nod. So we go to our seats. Makoto sits between Yasaka-san and Kaichou. And we Devils sit in the row behind them. With Buchou at the beginning, me next to her, Kiba next to me and then it goes Koneko-chan and finally Akeno-san at the end.

I feel strange being here at a funeral. I've never been to one before, and I didn't plan to go to one for along time.

The funeral starts about ten minutes later. True to Ayaka-sans words, the priest didn't mention anything like praying to God or anything. But what he did say was stuff that is usually said at funerals. As it went on, I notice that Kaichou has grabbed Makoto's hand, and is stroking it comfortingly. Buchou was the one to point it out to me.

When it came to people to say stuff about her. The people who spoke were Ayaka-san, Yasaka-san, and some people I don't know. But there's one person, who hasn't been up yet, despite people urging him to go.

"Makoto dear. You should go up and say something. She would've wanted you too."

"I-I can't. I-I will b-break down. I-I don't k-know what t-to say."

"Dear...Amaya would want you too. It doesn't matter what you say, as long as you say what's in your heart. Please, if not for yourself, then for her. You loved her dearly. Then, you should tell everyone how much you loved her. Go on dear. Tell everyone what that crazy Amaya was really like."

"...O-Ok. F-For Obaa-s-san."

He stands up and goes towards the front. He's doing something I don't think I would like to ever do. He faces everyone...and closes his eyes, while taking deep breaths. I look towards Buchou, who is smiling.

"Go ahead my cute Bishop. I know you can do it."

Buchou's words. She believes in him, and so do I! I believe that he can do this! He opens his eyes. He takes a breath, then starts speaking.

"My O-Obaa-san. W-What c-can I s-say about h-her? She d-drove m-me insane. E-Everyday s-she was d-defiant. I-I had t-to m-make f-food for h-her. Make s-sure she t-took her m-medication. M-Make sure s-she went t-to bed. It f-felt like I-I was w-with a c-child and I-I was the a-adult."

We all laugh. I guess she was childlike. When I saw her, she did act like a big kid.

"B-But. She w-was amazing. I-I couldn't a-ask for a-a better O-Obaa-san. In m-many ways, s-she was my O-Okaa-san. S-She, raised m-me on h-her own. She d-did everything t-to make m-me smile. She s-said t-that I was l-like a-a son, r-rather than a-a grandson."

With tears streaming down his face, he continues on.

"I l-loved her s-so very m-much. E-Even though s-she was in p-pain, s-she smiled e-everyday. E-Every single d-day she h-had a s-smile for m-me. I-I'll never f-forget her. B-But what s-she is m-making m-me do n-now, is s-something I-I would k-kill her f-for. E-Even in d-death, s-she is m-making me e-embarrass m-myself. S-She asked m-me to s-sing this s-song a-at her funeral. A-And n-now that s-she's dead, its k-kind of h-hard to ar-argue with h-her. So p-please enjoy a-and don't l-laugh!"

Eh? He, has to sing? Is that why he didn't want to come? He grabs a microphone, it glows briefly before backing music comes on. Can he sing? Because of the stutter I mean?

* * *

[You tell me you're in love me. Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me. Its not that I don't want to stay. But every time you come to close I move away. I wanna believe in everything that you say. Cause it sounds so good. But if you really want me, move slow. There's things about me you just have to know.]

I didn't know he could sing, so well. I look to the others who are all smiling happily.

[Sometimes I run. Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. Baby all I need is time.]

"Come on you whore! Lets go and back him up!"

"W-Wait ape!"

"I will help Mako-sama also!"

Buchou sprang up from her seat, and dragged Kaichou to the front of the stage with Ravel following! Kaichou, Makoto, Ravel and Buchou start singing into the microphone. Although Kaichou looks reluctant.

[I don't want to be so shy. Every time I'm alone I wonder why. Hope that you will wait for me. You'll see that you're the only one for me. I wanna believe in everything that you say. Cause it sounds so good. But if you really want me, move slow. There's things about me you just have to know.]

"Ara, Koneko-chan. Lets go also. We will support Mako-kun also."

"...For Mako-senpai!"

"Mako-chan! I'm coming also!"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan surprisingly and Kunou all stand up and then, they all start singing into the microphone with the others!

[Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. All I want to do is hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. Baby all I need is time.]

"Kalawarner! Mittelt! Lets join in for the last bit!"

"Yes!"

"Lets go!"

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt went to the front and started singing with the others.

[Just hang around and you'll see. There's nowhere I'd rather be. If you love me, trust in me. The way I trust in you.]

They all get into a giant hug with Makoto at the centre and continue. Makes me a little jealous. All those girls hugging him tightly. But today is about him so, I will let it slide just this once. I'm just glad Kiba hasn't gone up there. Wouldn't want Buchou to start calling him gay at a funeral. Although she might be right. He makes comments about us boys way too often.

[Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh). But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight). Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night).]

As they are singing, I look to the left as something caught my attention...Amaya-san!? Amaya-san!? No, a transparent Amaya-san. A ghost?

[All I really want is to hold you tight. Be with you day and night. Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight.]

As they finished the song, I see Amaya-san smiling. Amaya-sans ghost should freak me out, but it isn't. She really is there right now. She watched her grandson sing, one last time. I look to Makoto and the others. He looks to Amaya-san, as if sensing her presence. He looks on with wide eyes. The ghost form of Amaya-san waves and mouths something, which I don't catch.

"I-I love you t-too, Obaa-s-san. Thank y-you for e-everything. G-Goodbye."

The ghost Amaya-san then starts disappearing, and within seconds, she's gone. She came to see him, one last time. I don't understand it myself, but she came to see him one last time. It doesn't matter how it happened, but she came to see him. She came to see her grandson sing, one last time.

"O-Obaa-san..."

I smile a little. He cares for that woman greatly. She knew it also. The way she smiled then, showed how much she cared, and how proud she actually was.

...Sometime later, Amaya-sans body, was buried. She's been buried. Everyone came to offer their condolences to Makoto who smiled but didn't say anything. I still think he is dealing with the idea of being, without his Obaa-sama. I don't know how I'm going to cope without my parents. Since I'm a Devil, I will outlive them. They will be long gone one day. Even without being a Devil, they will still be gone one day.

"Makoto-kun. We best be getting back to Kyoto. You never know what's going to happen when you're away."

"I-I see. T-Thank y-you for c-coming."

The Kyuubi woman Yasaka-san shakes her head.

"Of course. Next time, come to Kyoto, alright?"

"Y-Yes Yasaka-s-sama."

"Mako-chan! I don't want to leave Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Can't I stay with you instead?"

The little girl wants to stay with Makoto? That's sweet! Aww, Kunou wants to stay with her...fiancee, I think. That's never actually been confirmed.

"I-I don't th-think Yasaka-s-sama would l-like that. Next t-time I-I play w-with everyone, y-you can c-come along a-also."

"Yay! A date with Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Stay in contact with me, ok? When you go and play with the others, come and get me!"

Hehe, he's got a date with a loli, while another loli looks on with annoyed eyes.

"Y-Yasaka-sama. I-Is that f-fine? I k-know as a-a Devil t-that..."

"It would be fine. But, tell me when this, little date is and I will send Kunou to your house via magic circle. I'm sure you'll be able to keep her safe."

"I-I will Yasaka-s-sama."

"That's what I like to hear. Kunou, say goodbye."

"Uu, can't I stay a few nights at least? You can send a guard or something to get me next week on Monday morning maybe."

Yasaka-san sighs at her daughter, but turns to Makoto.

"Is it fine? It seems she's not going to back down. If its too much trouble, then I could force her home."

"I-I don't m-mind. I-I wont be in s-school until n-next week a-anyway. So I-I don't mind l-looking after K-Kunou-san."

"I see. Hear that Kunou? You can stay with your fiancee for nearly a week!"

The little girl Kunou started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Thanks Okaa-sama! Now go away!"

"How cruel. You are horrid to me Kunou. Don't come back. I don't want you anymore."

"Ok! Kunou will stay with Mako-chan forever and ever!"

Yasaka-san makes a louder sigh than before.

"For the love of...I should've seen that coming. But Kunou, be a good girl. And, I will see you next week."

"Ok Okaa-sama! Bye bye!"

After that, they say goodbye, and Yasaka-san leaves. Ravel comes over, and wordlessly hugs Makoto.

"I'm sorry about your Obaa-sama. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. If you want, I can stay for a few days also? I know we don't know one another but, I wouldn't feel right about leaving so suddenly."

"I-I would l-like it if y-you stayed R-Ravel-san."

"Then, I will."

She smiled, as I sense KI being leaked by a certain white haired loli. W-Whoa Koneko-chan. Calm down that KI! You can't kill Ravel! Even if she is Raiser's sister. She seems nice enough.

* * *

"Hello, Makoto-kun! Everyone else!"

The Fallen Angel girl, Mittelt came over with her Fallen Angel friends. Right now, I don't mind them being here.

"H-Hello."

"Again, we've come to offer our condolences. I, rather we hope you feel better soon, but me personally."

Mittelt said with a little blush. I hear growls come from Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Ravel and Kunou.

"Hmph, Mittelt. She's a bit of a nutcase."

"I'm not a nutcase Kalawarner!"

"Whatever you say. Anyway. This might sound weird, and we would understand if you and the other Devils wouldn't want us around, but we were wondering if we could perhaps stay a few nights? Azazel-sama said that we should always bond with other races."

When saying that, this Kalawarner sent me a wink. My face heats up slightly as I look at her oppai! Those things are big! Buchou grabs my hand and places it on her breast! Buchou-sama! Your oppai are great as always!

"I-I think y-you should. T-The races sh-should be g-getting along. Devils F-Fallen Angels, Y-Youkai's, and A-Angels like m-myself."

"Yes! I mean, yes, that's right Makoto-kun, hehe. Races coming together is always a good thing. Wouldn't you agree, Raynare, Kalawarner?"

They both nod with smiles in my direction. Fallen Angel girls are hot! Both of those two beauties are beautiful! They certainly are very beautiful! Two big boobed girls smiling in my direction is the best! I look to the others to see their reactions to the Fallen Angel girls staying at Makoto for a few days...they all seem fine with it, but we still need to be on edge. Even if hoping for peace, they are still our sexy enemies...enemies. But then, I think of something.

"Hey, did everyone see the ghost of Amaya-san also? During the song I mean."

They all, besides Makoto look at me with a little weird gaze.

"Ise, what are you on about? Ghost? There weren't any ghosts here."

What? Did I imagine it? No. Makoto saw it right? As I was about to speak, he secretly put a finger to his lips. He wants me to keep quiet about it? I nod secretly as Buchou speaks up.

"Ignoring Ise's weird dreams. Makoto...I know you have had a hard day, and maybe it isn't something you might be up for..."

"W-What is it B-Buchou?"

Yes, what is Buchou thinking about? She said something about a hard day, but what is she thinking about?

"Alright. I was thinking. Why don't we have a little party sleepover? You shouldn't be alone right now. I was just thinking, since it was a bad day, you could use cheering up with a party. But now thinking about it...this isn't a day to have a party at all..."

"I-I think it is a-a wonderful id-idea!"

"R-Really? Then, lets go and party! Sona, you aren't invited!"

"I knew you would say that. I'm still going to attend the sleepover."

"Oh no you're not! Whores aren't allowed to go!"

"Then why are you going?"

I want to say something, but Buchou did kind of fall into that one. Buchou as expected bursts out crying!

"I hate you Sona!"

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, we should be going."

"Whatever Sona. You hurt me everyday with your words."

"How do I hurt you everyday? I don't see you everyday."

Buchou makes an upset face, sticks up her middle finger at Kaichou, then runs off crying.

"She's insane. She actually is. Anyhow, Izumi-kun. Lets get out of here."

"P-Please give m-me a minute. I-I will ca-catch up. I j-just need t-to say, some f-final words."

"We understand. Come on everyone. Lets go to Izumi-kun's house."

[Yes!]

We all reply strongly! I'm sure Buchou ran off there! So, we all start making our way away from the graveyard...or that was my plan. As I went to leave, I felt a small hand take my own...its Makoto. Does he want me to stay? Complying with his silent request, I stay behind. Once everyone is gone, he turns to me.

"O-Obaa-san w-was here. She c-came to s-see me o-one last t-time. I-I don't know w-why no o-one else saw, b-but since y-you did, it w-wasn't me j-just seeing things."

"Yes, I saw her. She was definitely here. She was, no. She is proud of you, Makoto."

"I-I tried to b-be strong. I-I promised m-myself I-I wouldn't cry. B-But, I even f-failed t-to do t-that. I-Ise-kun. S-She's always with m-me in h-here." He points to his heart. I smile a little as he continues."D-Do you t-think, s-she's in H-Heaven now? With O-Ojii-san?"

His grandfather? I guess he must've died also. Wow, this guy really has no family left at all. No parents, no grandparents. No siblings. No nothing.

"I'm sure she is."

"I-I hope so. S-She missed O-Ojii-san. Now s-she can b-be happy w-with him. But t-the sad th-thing is, no A-Angels turned u-up. No o-one. A-Azazel-san s-sent F-Fallen Angels. R-Ravel-san s-showed up d-despite not k-knowing me long. Y-Yasaka-sama a-and Kunou-s-san showed up. Obaa-s-sans s-students s-showed up. Y-Yet no Angels s-showed up. W-Was it b-because of me? Is t-that why m-my parents a-aren't w-with me? They l-left me w-with Obaa-s-san, because t-they didn't w-want me. And n-now, I'll n-never know w-who they are. Obaa-s-san never t-told me b-before she d-died. I-I was j-just a m-mistake after a-all."

He thinks he's a mistake? His parents...made him feel like this?

"Your parents...are idiots."

"H-Huh?"

"They are idiots if they don't want you! Look what you've done already. You saved Buchou. If you wasn't there, even I know we would've lost. And now, your Obaa-sama is gone. Honestly, if I was where you are, I don't think I would be able to get out of bed. If it was my parents, I wouldn't be able to think clearly. You aren't a failure, you aren't a mistake. Clearly, your parents better have a pretty damn good reason not to be with you. When you meet them, give them a piece of your mind. Tell them, what they have done to you. And even if they say they don't want you, it doesn't matter. Because, Buchou, and everyone else on her peerage care about you very much."

I suddenly feel a pressure on my chest...he's hugging me.

"T-Thank you I-Ise-kun. I-I can s-see why B-Buchou l-loves you. I-Ise-kun. W-Will you b-be my b-best friend? I-I could u-use a best f-friend r-right now."

"Well, why are you saying something so stupid? We are best friends! You, trap boy and me, pervy boy! Together we are incredible! Say, can I ask how you sung, without stuttering?"

"I-I was stuttering. B-But, I-I placed a-a spell o-on the m-microphone s-so it s-sounded like I-I wasn't s-s-stuttering."

"I see. Well, I've decided something! I'm taking you on as a student!"

"S-Student?"

I smirk a little.

"Exactly! Look, you are very cute. Girls, are drawn to cuteness. Now, all you need is the confidence and the perverseness to put what you were born with to practice. With me around, you'll become Harem Prince!"

"H-Harem P-Prince?"

He tilted his head to the side cutely. Damn him and his trap looks! I wish he was a girl damn it!

"Hehe, yeah. Harem Prince. Not to worry my student. Once I'm through with you, you'll be a great partner for me in the ways of perversion! You, draw the girls in then we can do ecchi things with them! Think about it! Girls flock to your cuteness, then while they're distracted, we can both touch their oppai! Together, we'll get all the oppai together! Big and small, whatever you prefer but I prefer big! As Harem King and Harem Prince! What'd you say?"

His eyes gain stars! Yes! Even an Angel boy has to have a little perversion in him! Go Angel boy!

"P-Please t-teach me Ise-s-sensei!"

Ise-sensei! I love it! Ise-sensei! It warms my heart! Hehehe, I'm going to make this boy from stuttering shy cute boy, to grade A harem builder! Then, we will sit next to one another as the girls flock to us! That's my new dream! Harem King and Prince are starting from today!

* * *

**And that's Amaya gone. Next chapter starts volume three with some surprises. Also, is there any characters that should be gender bended? If so, who, and who should they be with? Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life without Obaa-san**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been exactly five days since the funeral. I'm...still upset, but I'm coping. I really am coping. I will never forget Obaa-san, and I know she will watch me from Heaven now. Although, I hope she doesn't watch me when I'm doing private stuff. Then again, knowing Obaa-san, she would do that just to hurt me everyday. Even though it is a Sunday, everyone from the club is gathered at my house, even Kaichou-san is here. The Fallen Angel girls went back to, Azazel-san. Although, I did get to know Mittelt-san very well, and Ise-kun got to know Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san quite well.

Ravel-san, she went home also. She stayed for a few days, and did things for me. She is a great friend. She did things for me, without asking anything in return. Kunou-san is still here, but she's going home tomorrow.

Its...my, house now. Obaa-san left it to me. Since I'm her only living relative, I own everything she did. Apparently, Obaa-san had quite a lot of money stashed away.

Yeah, when I asked for a t.v a month or so ago, she said she was hard up. But, she has enough money to keep me living for quite a few years on my own. She always did stuff like that to me. Lie. I'm sure she got off on it. Hehe, I can't be angry with her, as she's dead. There's no way I can ever be angry at a dead person. Especially someone I love.

I still can't get used to the fact that she's actually gone. Its strange. Each morning, I expect Obaa-san to shout to me to get my lazy butt out of bed or to hurry up and make her breakfast.

Everyone here is helping me move things around. Like putting unnecessary stuff in boxes to go into the attic or placing treasured items around the house. Or moving the furniture around to my liking. Obaa-san never let me change anything around, and I would never say it to her, but the way she had it before just wasn't right in my opinion. But she was Obaa-san so, I wouldn't question her. I'm really thankful to them all, as it would take me ages to do it on my own.

"Where do I put this again?"

"Over there Rias. Geez, Izumi-kun said where things should go."

Ooh here we go. I find it quite funny when they fight. Although it gets out of hand quickly.

"Oh fuck off Sona! Do this Rias! Do that Rias! You are not my fucking boss!"

"That's funny, because Izumi-kun put me in charge of this."

"No he fucking didn't! You, being Queen bitch just assumed the role. When in fact, your presence here is actually unwelcome."

"No it isn't ape. Izumi-kun actually asked me to be here. If any presence is unwelcome, then its the apes."

Kaichou-san played the ape card.

"Fuck off Sona! Don't call me an ape! I seriously hate you! Bitch!"

"Hehe, I love how you fly off the handle at the smallest of things."

"Die you slut! Go and have sex with your dildo named Makoto~"

Kaichou-san lets out a cry and throws a box at her! She as in Buchou lets out a cry as it hits her, she regains her composure and then picks up the box to throw it back at Kaichou-san!

"Whore!"

"Don't call me a whore Sona! That's you! You're the biggest whore around! You suck off anyone that gives you the tiniest bit of money!"

"Ape! Ape! Mega ultra ape!"

"Argggggggggggggh! That's it! You are dead!"

Buchou pounces on Kaichou-san. They have a little fight on the floor.

"...Where should I put this Mako-senpai?"

I turn to Koneko-chan...to see her carrying lots and lots and lots of rubbish bags.

"O-Oh...erm, o-outside please."

"...Ok."

So, Koneko-chan goes outside with lots and lots and lots of rubbish. Akeno-san, she's helping by cleaning up the kitchen for me. When she asked what she could do, I said the kitchen was dirty so she took that as I meant for her to do it on her own. I didn't mean it to sound like that, and now she wont let anyone in the kitchen.

Yuuto-kun, and Ise-kun are cleaning around the living room for me, while I sort out personal items with Kunou-san. I really am grateful to them to do this for me. I look to the fighting senpai's and hear them shouting insults at one another.

"What does Sona stand for!? Secretly Overwhelming Narcissistic Asshole!"

"Wow ape. I'm shocked you know what a narcissist is. Actually, do you know what a narcissist is?"

Buchou goes quiet, then sobs to herself.

"Fuck you Sona!"

Kaichou-san giggled loudly.

"I thought so. Ape want to know what your name stands for in terms you'll understand? Rias, is an acronym for, Really Into Anal Sex."

Kaichou-san giggled as Buchou roared and growled, then cried, then glared with a howl then cried again. She did all that within seconds. That's kind of strange. As they are fighting, Kunou-san comes across something.

* * *

"Hey Mako-chan! Look! This is a book about you!"

A book about me? When I looked, it was a photo album. Wow, I've not seen that in years. Damn, there's lots of memories in there.

"Y-Yes. H-Have a l-look if y-you want."

"Thanks Mako-chan! Hey, maybe I might be in here!"

I smile as she goes through it. As she's going through it, I notice others crowding around the book also. Eh? This isn't look at Makoto's past! Uwah! Everyone is looking at it now!

"...Mako-senpai's naked past."

My naked past?...Eh? Eh!? That's me naked! I hear a slurping noise...Buchou. She has a huge blush on her face, and she's drooling quite heavily with a little nose bleed.

"Oh Maou..."

"Whats wrong ape?"

"L-Look at him! Damn, he's sexy...I mean, he looked cute as a cute sexy child."

She just called me sexy, as a child? She said it twice. Is she a shotacon? Well, I'm a Shota now, so does that mean she finds me sexy now? Or is it that she finds children sexy? Either way, if she finds children sexy, that's creepy.

"There's a special place in prison for your kind."

"Oh, fuck you, dirty whore! I'm not a pedophile! I just have an appreciation for Makoto's sexy young body..."

"Yeah, pedophile."

Buchou cried a little. Kunou-san then flipped the page. I might as well look also, since this is my past. I guess it is good remembering the past sometimes. But I'm looking towards the future now, but never forgetting the past.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Look! Its me and you together!"

Hehe, she's grown from back then. Still on the small side, but she's still cute. I always found Kunou-san to be a cutie. I pet her head, she smiles up at me brightly.

"Do y-you remember t-this day K-Kunou-s-san?"

"Of course! Its the day when we got engaged!"

Everyone does a spit take. Hehe, well engaged is a strong word. It was more like, Obaa-san having a joke around and announcing that I'm marrying the Princess of Kyoto. Of course she was joking, or at least I think she was. I'll never know if she was being serious that day. I just went along with it. But, looking at Kunou-san now, I wonder if I ever would marry her? Maybe I would. But, there's also another girl out there, I promised to marry long ago...even written it out. I still have that upstairs. I also have the, engagement present, hehe.

"E-Engaged? Are you actually engaged?"

Kaichou-san asks with a worried tone.

"W-Well..."

"Yep! Mako-chan is going to become the Prince of Kyoto when he marries me! W-Well, he's already my Prince..."

Kunou-san proceeded to blush heavily. I again pet her head lovingly. She, then jumps onto my lap! I've got a loli on my lap! Hehe, a loli on my lap...no naughty thoughts! Koneko-chan then comes over to me, stands in front of me, not speaking.

"I-Is something t-the matter?"

"...That's my spot."

That's her spot? What's her spot? Koneko-chan lifts a hand and points to something. She points...at Kunou-san? Is Kunou-san her spot? No, that's silly. Ok. Kunou-san is sat on my lap...so is my lap her spot!?

"M-My lap?"

"...Yes. ...I've decided...that I'm sitting there...from now on."

Eh? She wants to sit on my lap also? Kunou-san makes an upset face.

"N-No! This is my spot! Kunou sits here!"

"...Don't play games with me. ...I'm claiming that area as my personal property."

Her personal property? That sounds so dirty. Especially the area she is talking about.

"Never! This is Kunou's spot! It has been my spot forever! I'm never giving it up! Especially to a loli!"

"...I'm done messing around."

Koneko-chan pushes Kunou-san off my lap, and jumps on instead!

"Mako-chan! Tell her! I sit there! Kunou sits there!"

"Erm...I-I..."

"...Don't say anything, Mako-senpai. ...Just accept it."

I nod without knowing why I'm nodding.

"Mako-chan...let your favourite fox sit there also. Kunou is a good girl Mako-chan. I love love love you very much! Please let Kunou sit in that special area!"

"I-I..."

"Please! I'll even share it with her! Just pretty please let Kunou sit there also!"

I sigh and nod. Koneko-chan sends me a little look before shuffling slightly to the side. Then Kunou-san sits on my lap. I have two loli's on my lap! Hehe, that's something good! Two cute loli's on my lap!

"Hey, who's that little boy next to you?"

Akeno-san questions. When I looked, I let out a pained sigh before answering.

"H-He was m-my f-friend w-who died y-years ago. H-He got s-shot in f-front of m-me and w-well...t-that's t-the reason I-I stutter. His n-name w-was S-Shinobu."

Everyone becomes silent. I didn't meant to bring everyone down!

"I-Its f-fine. It h-happened y-years ago. A-Anyway, k-keep going K-Kunou-san."

"R-Right. Ok Mako-chan! I'll keep going and going!"

I smile as the atmosphere becomes more relaxed. As she is flipping through the pages and looking at awe at different images of me and various people like Yasaka-sama, people I don't even remember and me with Obaa-san...no, I can look at images without feeling sad. I have to for her, and for myself. I saw her one last time, back at the funeral. She said I love you, and I'm proud of you.

She loves me, and is proud of me. Me. I'm surprised she's proud of someone like me. When Kunou-san stopped at one image, I froze slightly. Damn, its her. I've not, seen her in years, Iri-chan. She's, somewhere in England or something.

"Mako-chan. Who's that boy?"

"S-She is a-a girl."

"He is? Or, she is? Wow, she looks like a little boy. Are you sure she's a little girl?"

"Y-Yes I'm s-sure. She w-was my f-first...n-never mind."

Everyone raises an eyebrow at that.

"She was your first...what?"

Kaichou-san asks with a semi demanding tone. I smile sheepishly.

"F-Friend. S-She was m-my first f-f-friend."

Its a good thing I stutter naturally, as if I didn't, I would've been stuttering then. They seem to accept that, but then Yuuto-kun snatches the book away from Kunou-san!

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"Sorry. But, Makoto-kun. This sword, you remember about it?"

When he showed it me, I gave it a brief once over, before nodding.

"I-Its a H-Holy sword. I-I can't r-remember if it h-had a n-name or not."

"...To think I would see one here..."

See one here? Does he, know about Holy swords? I know about them, because Obaa-san taught me about them. But, Yuuto-kun has shallow eyes right now. Hmm? What's wrong with him? He hands the book back to Kunou-san, and goes all quiet. I wonder what's going on with him?

* * *

...Its the next day, and Kunou-san is about to go home.

"Uu, that went by so very quickly. Next time, I hope we spend longer together Mako-chan!"

"Y-Yes. But I-I will t-tell you w-when we a-all go o-out together."

Kunou-san rushes me into a hug. The guard Yasaka-sama sent is a Youkai also. Well, obviously the guard is going to be a Youkai since she is the Queen of the Youkai in Kyoto.

"Kunou-sama. We must go."

"Yes, I'm coming now! You know, this is my fiancee I'm talking too!?"

Uu, I wish she wouldn't say such embarrassing things. After giving me lots of hugs, she goes on her way with the guard. And, I head to school. School, I just hope no one has a stuttering boy comment for me today. I don't think I want to be called that again for awhile. I'm still feeling sadness in the form, of Obaa-san. The people I'm walking to school with are, Buchou, Ise-kun and Kaichou-san. Actually, Kaichou-san has rarely left my side since Obaa-san died.

"Ise. Do you want me, a Russian prostitute?"

Did she just call herself a Russian prostitute? Why say something like that? Everyone did a spit take, but it is Kaichou-san who spoke.

"Ape, you aren't Russian."

"Shut up Sona for a change! I said does he want me or a Russian prostitute. You, animal."

You animal? Well, I guess that's better than the words she usually uses.

"No you didn't. You said...Do you want me, a Russian prostitute?"

Buchou thinks to herself, before shedding tears.

"Leave me alone! Is there a day you don't pick on me!? I'm beautiful!"

"Hehehe, if you say so."

"I'm telling pooh bear and mister shoe about this infraction!"

"You didn't use...no, never mind. You think what you want ape. Incidentally, Izumi-kun...erm, maybe...would you like to...maybe...eat...lunch together? Of course you don't have to, but I thought that maybe we could...eat together?"

E-Eat lunch with Kaichou-san? Eat lunch with her? She wants me to eat lunch with her? I don't really mind eating lunch with her, so I think I will eat lunch with her.

"O-Ok."

"Really? I, yes. That's great. Please come to the student council room after morning periods end."

"Sona..."

"Oh shut up ape!"

SMACK!

Buchou slapped Kaichou-san on the back of her head! Oo, I bet that hurt.

"What'd hit me for ape!?"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Then, after Buchou said that, we had got to school. I take a deep breath and go towards the school. If anyone has a comment about me, I'm going to ignore it today. I'm not going to think about it. They can hurt me with sticks and stones, but their words can never hurt me.

"Good morning Makoto!"

"Hey Izumi!"

"Hello Makoto-kun!"

"Morning Izumi-kun!"

Eh? What's going on? Whys everyone being nice to me? Alright, I'm asleep, aren't I? Yeah, this isn't real. No one at school is nice to me.

"Wow. Sona you work miracles."

Kaichou-san? What's Kaichou-san done?

"W-Well...it wasn't anything too big..."

Wasn't too big? What wasn't too big?

"Don't be modest Sona."

"W-What do y-you mean B-Buchou?"

"Remember the day, before your Obaa-sama's funeral when I thought it would be a good idea to come to school? Then, those people said those words?" I nod, not knowing where she is going with this. "Well, Sona. She, after you left, exploded in her pants. She made a huge mess of herself."

I do a little spit take at that! Kaichou-san did that?

"Ape!"

"Sorry, I had to do that. Anyway. She did explode, verbally. She told everyone what's what with you. She, was actually very strong and compassionate about it. She, told everyone what they were doing wrong, and threatened them to change their ways basically. She was awesome for a change."

Kaichou-san did all that, just for me? Really? She told everyone off, for me? Why would she do such things? I don't understand why Kaichou-san would do that for me. But, she did it for me?

"For a change? I'm always awesome."

"She certainly had the stones."

Had the stones? She does know, that means testicles, right? Kaichou-san makes an annoyed face.

"Don't say I have the stones."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?"

Kaichou-san shakes her head with a groan. I bet she doesn't want to be compared to a man, by saying, have you got the stones? Kaichou-san, is a real girl, a cute girl at that.

"Never mind ape. I'm going to class. See you at lunch, Izumi-kun."

"G-Goodbye."

With a wave, Kaichou-san heads for class.

"My cute Bishop. The thing that haunts me always. I'm going to class also. Don't haunt me Ise."

With that strange sentence, she leaves the area.

"Why does she keep saying that? Makoto, do you have any idea?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Well, lets go to class. We are going to be late if we don't."

"Y-Yes!"

So we head to class, and people keep saying nice things to me. I can't help but feel better about school now. And, I really will need to thank Kaichou-san for this. She, has done so much for me, and I didn't even know it. Getting to class, Ise-kun and I spilt to our respective seats. His pervy friends go and talk to him. I don't have anyone in class to talk to...

"Makoto-sama!"

"Hey hey!"

Uwah! I'm glomped from both sides by some girls! Eh? What's going on? When I looked, I saw a girl with pink hair, and a girl with brown hair. Erm...I can...erm...sense...something from them...is that...

"H-Hmmmm..."

""So cute~""

Ummm...what's going on? I'm, a little nervous right now.

"W-Whats..."

"Aah right! We want you!"

"That's right! Makoto-sama is so cute~"

The pink haired girl, and the brown haired girl stopped talking, and faced me. They both take a hand of mine each...what's going to happen to me?

""Please be our boyfriend!""

Eh...? W-What? Be their...BOYFRIEND!? What are they saying all of a sudden!?

"E-Excuse...m-me?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Date me!"

"And me bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch Murayama-chan! I meant us, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid bitch!"

Wow, is it me or do I know lots of people that use naughty words a lot? Well, I don't even know these two and they are asking me out? Why? Playing a trick on me?

"Oh fuck off you slag!"

"Don't call me a slag Katase-chan! And don't tell me to fuck off!"

"Whatever. You are scaring Makoto-sama, bitch."

"Stop it! You are the bitch around here!"

Well, I do have away to find out their true intentions, yet I don't think they'd want me to do it, or maybe they would. I'm not completely sure.

"S-So why d-do you w-want me..."

"Because you are so cute!"

"Because you're dreamy!"

""Because you are our Angelic Prince~""

They have no idea how right they are. Well, the angelic part at least.

"W-Well I-I'm f-flattered a-and you b-both a-are very p-p-pretty b-but I don't e-even know y-your names..."

"Sorry! I'm Katase, this bitch is Murayama!"

"Stop it with the bitch! Anyway's, Makoto-sama...please! We are yours! So cute and shy and helpful and adorable and everything good about this world!"

"She's right! You are all that and more! We've watched from afar, and can't take it anymore! Please consider us! We don't mind being in a threeway...relationship! Murayama-chan and I share everything because we are besties! So, sharing the Angelic Prince is a given, right?"

I don't know how to answer that. They are, besties? That means, best friends, right? I look to Ise-kun for help, but all he does is give me a thumps up. Hehe, that's not helpful.

"Erm..."

"Say, yes!"

"We will do anything!"

"W-Why...do y-you want m-me to d-date y-you...r-really?"

They look sheepish at me.

""Because we like you.""

It sounded truthful to me. But, I just don't go into a relationship like that. I couldn't just go into a relationship like that with people I don't know.

"W-Well...w-we could g-get to k-know one a-another I-I suppose."

""Cool! Lunch!?""

"I-I'm b-busy a-at lunch...m-maybe w-we could w-walk h-home t-together s-sometime?"

""Sounds great! See you later Makoto-sama!""

They, then both kiss each of my cheeks! I blush furiously. They go and sit down, hehe, they kissed my cheeks. Throughout that lesson, I couldn't stop blushing. At the end of it, I walked to the student council. Making it to the student council room, I knock lightly.

"Izumi-kun? Is that you? Come in."

* * *

I open the door, and see various people around, doing student council duties. I know some of them, like Hanakai-san, Nimura-san, Kusaka-san, Yura-san, Meguri-san, Shinra-senpai, and obviously Kaichou-san. The male member here, is...erm...I forget.

"Come over here, Izumi-kun."

I nod, and go over.

"Sorry about how hectic this place is. Its just we have lots of things to do right now."

"O-Oh, w-would you w-want me t-to leave?"

"Oh no. Its fine. I invited you after all. Please, stay."

"O-Ok."

So, I get out my lunch, while everyone runs around, sorting, whatever they sort out. As they are doing what they are doing, I can't help but notice Meguri-san is staring at me. I give a timid smile at her. She nose bleeds.

"W-Whats w-wrong with h-her?"

I whisper to Kaichou, she looks at Meguri-san, before shrugging her shoulders.

"No idea. Anyway, I was being a little deceptive before in my reasoning's for you coming here. You see, it wasn't just to eat lunch together. I want to issue you a challenge which I hope you accept."

"A-A challenge?"

"Precisely. Ever played, chess?"

I don't know why she wants to know, but I will nod at her.

"Y-Yes. I-I played w-with Obaa-s-san."

"I see. Then, since you know the rules. I propose the challenge. And, we could make it interesting, if you like?"

Interesting? What does she mean by, interesting? I will question her about it.

"I-Interesting?"

"Yes. Normally, I wouldn't do this. But, if you win, you can have anything that's within my power, and if I win, well, I can ask you something."

"O-Ok. S-So a-anything?"

She smiles at me and nods, which makes my face heat up a little. Kaichou-san can always make me blush. She has a nice smile. She doesn't smile much, but I think she should smile more often. I do admit that I like smart women. Its just that I like talking with smart people and getting insight into what they are thinking.

As that happened, Meguri-san came over and sat next to me, giving me a creepy look. Why is she looking at me like that? Kaichou-san, notices and gives Meguri-san a strange look.

"Alright Meguri. What are you doing?"

"Kaichou! I'm just...looking at Makoto-kun."

We are on a first name basis now? Since when? This is the first time that I've seen her, or anything really. Of course I've seen her in the halls, but I've not seen her up close like this.

"Excuse me? That's, strange Meguri."

"...You are strange..."

"What was that, Meguri?"

Meguri-san waved her hands in front of her face and spluttered a little.

"O-Oh, nothing! Please enjoy your game of chess!"

"Fine. Don't be weird."

"...You are weird..."

"Meguri?"

Once again, Meguri-san waved her hands in front of her face fast.

"N-Nothing! Please, just enjoy your chess game Kaichou!"

"Ok."

So, Kaichou-san sets up a chess board. The last time I played chess, Obaa-san was still here. She played with me, because we couldn't do much that would over exhaust her. So, once finishing setting up the chess board, and setting the pieces, we start playing and eating our food at the same time!

After awhile of playing, I see now that she is highly intellectual. Every move I made, she countered with something just as good. But, I'm not through yet. She's certainly a great chess player. I can see why she is the schools number one.

"I-I...did it!"

"I...lost? Izumi-kun...you...beat me?"

"I-I played a-a lot with O-Obaa-san s-so d-don't feel b-bad about it. S-She was s-smart a-also s-so I-I have e-experience with d-dealing w-with players o-of your caliber."

I waved off her defeat, but she seems adamant about talking about it.

"No, don't discredit yourself. You played remarkably. I've not had a challenge like that...ever. No one has ever beaten me, or even come close. Although the ape has tried numerous times. And when she loses, she throws a fit and then throws chess pieces at me. It isn't my fault that she does such things."

"I-I suppose."

"Now, since I lost. I said that I would do you anything within my power. So, is there something you would like? Maybe, I don't know...anything you can think of."

I blush a little. I would like to get to know her better, but I wouldn't know how to word it.

"M-Maybe...w-we could...g-go...out s-sometime?"

"G-Go out sometime? Like a, date?"

My red cheeks turn brighter. A date with Kaichou? A date with someone as smart and cute as Kaichou?

"I-I-I-I..."

"Ok, lets go out together sometime. Please tell me your next convenient time."

"Kaichou really has the stones!"

Meguri-san suddenly said. Why would she say that about Kaichou-san?

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? First the ape, then it was some people in the hall, and now Meguri? Why do people keep saying I have the stones?"

Meguri-san hands Kaichou a piece of paper from a folder located directly in front of her. Kaichou-san goes over it, before frowning.

"That ape..."

"W-What has s-she d-done Kaichou-s-san?"

Kaichou-san makes a sigh before looking at me.

"That ape, has said...anyone that says "Kaichou has got the stones" or something similar will get a hug off Akeno, or a hug off you with proof..."

Meguri-san then hugged me tightly! Uwah! This is too close Meguri-san!

"See? I said it Makoto-kun, so I get to hug you! Yay for Makoto-kun hug! I love your small body! So angelic, which is a good thing since you're half Angel."

"Kaichou." Hanakai-san got Kaichou-sans attention. "You have got the stones."

Hanakai-san then came over and hugged me tightly!

"I've always wondered what hugging you would be like."

"Kaichou has the stones!"

Kusaka-san called out before glomping me into a hug also!

"Ooh~ Your small body is great after all~"

"Kaichou, you have the stones!"

Nimura-san then came over and hugged me also! Uwah! Student council attack! Kaichou-san looks angry at the people who said, she has the stones.

"Hugging senpai's body is amazing~ Momo-senpai, Reya-senpai. Maybe one of you should move to Gremory-senpai's peerage so we can have Makoto-senpai instead?"

Hanakai-san puts a finger to her chin, before nodding to what Nimura-san said.

"Good idea Ruruko-chan. Reya-chan, you move to Gremory-senpai's peerage. She's insane, and you are, also a nutter, you'd get along great."

"Why don't you go and join her peerage? She likes bitches."

"What are you implying exactly?"

Hanakai-san asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not implying anything Momo-chan. I'm just saying, why don't you go so we can have the cute Bishop."

"No, you go and we will have the cute Bishop all to ourselves. Kaichou wanted Makoto-kun in her peerage anyway."

That is true. I remember Kaichou-san saying stuff like that.

"Anyway, it is getting a little late. So, everyone time to go to class."

[Ok Kaichou!]

* * *

Everyone bar myself shouted out, I just smiled and nodded. So, I go back to class. By the end of the day, I feel tired and Buchou said that I could skip today's club activities, which were practicing for the ball tournament. I walk out of the school gates and head towards home. I would use a magic circle, but the fresh air could do me good.

"Wait up!"

Huh? A voice behind me. When I turned, the person standing there was, Akeno-san? What does she want? She comes up next to me, and grabs my hand!

"U-Ummmmm..."

"Ara, I'm walking home with my cute kohai."

Home? She's walking home? Actually, I don't even know where Akeno-san actually lives.

"Y-You are?"

"I am, lets go home."

"O-Ok."

So, Akeno-san and I go home, together. Although, I don't know which home she is referring too.

"Ara Mako-kun. Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Lots of people came up to me today and said Kaichou has got the stones, before hugging me, then running off. I was wondering if you went through something similar?"

I nod and start explaining what happened with regards to it. By the end of it, Akeno-san nods.

"I should've known the ape would be involved."

We continue onwards. As we are walking, Akeno-san suddenly stops walking, and I stop also.

"I-Is something w-wrong?"

"I just want to say, I know you might still be feeling sad about, Amaya-sama dying, but I'm going to be here for you. Do you understand?"

"B-Be here f-for m-me?"

"Ara, yes. Because, we aren't that different."

We aren't that different? Before I could say anything, Akeno-san grabs my face, and kisses me again! Akeno-san is kissing me again! I remember the first time she kissed me, I fainted. But this time, I'm not going to faint. I love the feel of Akeno-sans lips. Akeno-san moves her hand down my back, and then...she squeezes my butt! Uu, Akeno-san! She's groping my butt! Pervert! After the kiss, it is taking everything I have, not to faint again.

"Ara, not fainting?"

"N-No."

"Ara ara. It seems, you are coming along better with your fainting. That's my cute kohai~ Now, lets go my cute kohai~ Also, your butt is cute! So tight and small! Hehe, lets go~"

Without being able to reply, Akeno-san drags me away and we head off home! Obaa-san, if you are watching, don't worry about me. I've got great friends now. I've got people who care about me now. And, even girls who want to kiss me. I'm, so happy about that. Akeno-san, and the others are amazing. Thank you, for everything Obaa-san. Enjoy Heaven with Ojii-san. I love you, and I always will.

* * *

**Next chapter, Irina and Xenovia and one more person comes into play. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Church trio comes to town**

Today, we are practicing for the ball tournament. Buchou is shouting at Ise-kun, who is crying. Looking at Ise-kun, he's crying. Koneko-chan and I are sat to the side, as I notice Yuuto-kun looks into space. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting weird since looking at that photo of Iri-chan and I and that sword.

"Fuck sake! Ise! Fucking get the ball you bastard! Doctor! Tell him to stop being a bastard to me! Doctor Penguin! Help me! He's hurting me everyday with his words!"

"S-Shit! Buchou calm down!"

"No I fucking wont calm down! Move your ass and get me the fucking ball! Or the ball will be shoved up your ass! Now move your ass and get the ball! If you cost me this ball tournament, then don't bother showing your face around me anymore!"

She's being aggressive as ever. Hehe, silly me. She's always aggressive.

"Y-Yes Buchou! I wont cost the tournament! I'm going to get the ball! Again, sorry Buchou."

"You hurt me all the time. Whether it is your words, or your body. Everything you do hurts me. Uwah. I want Doctor Penguin! Save me from this monster!"

"Buchou! I'm sorry for being a monster!"

"No. You're never sorry. You hurt me everyday. Leave me alone Ise! Go and get the ball!"

She's more insane today than usual! Koneko-chan nudges me. I turn to her, and see her offering me a sweet.

"T-Thank you."

I take one after saying thanks to her.

"...Buchou is going more crazy than usual."

"H-Hehe. Y-Yes. She's r-really c-competitive."

"...That's Buchou for you."

"ISE! GET ME THE BALL! STOP WALKING SLOWLY AND GET ME THAT FUCKING BALL, NOW!"

Hehe, she's going to kill him, I'm sure she is actually going to kill him. I shake my head of the thoughts, and turn my attention to Yuuto-kun. Looking at him now, he seems to be in his own little world. Poor Yuuto-kun. I wonder if it has anything to do with holy swords? But what would Yuuto-kun and holy swords have in...he couldn't of been apart of, that project, right?

* * *

...Its the next day, and Ise-kun and I are in the clubroom. We aren't the only ones here. Kaichou-san, and that male guy...erm, I still can't remember his name!

"My Ise. My Makoto. This bitch Sona has come to show us her porn."

"Wait, ape. What spelling are you using?"

"Hmph, p-o-r-n. Porn!"

"Ape! Saji isn't my porn, because I don't watch porn, unlike you. Izumi-kun, Hyoudou-kun. This boy here, is Saji, my Pawn spelt p-a-w-n. Rias would use any chance to hurt me."

"Kaichou! What did you call, Makoto-chan, Izumi-kun? Something has been bothering me since she came to the student council room. Kun, is used for boys, and clearly, Makoto-chan is a girl. A cute girl at that."

Oh for the love of, another mistaken identity!?

"Saji..."

"You can't touch Makoto-chan! Bastard!"

Ise-kun wraps an arm around me and pulls me close! Uwah! Don't be so weird Ise-kun! Wait, he called me Makoto-chan again. Don't tell me he has regressed to a time where he called me, Makoto-chan and thought I was a pretty girl. This, Saji-san makes a sigh at Ise-kun.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Ise-kun seems happy. He was upset a second ago, and now he's happy.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji-san made a provoking comment against me, but Kaichou-san glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…But Kaichou!"

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He consumed 8 Pawn pieces. It isn't just for show."

"He, consumed 8 Pawn pieces!? He did, really?"

Kaichou-san then bowed to us.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Izumi Makoto-kun. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If its okay, can you please get along with him? Saji."

"Eh? Ye…Yes! Please get along with me..."

He bowed to Ise-kun, who made an eye roll. Hehe, clearly there's going to be animosity between the two.

"L-Lets get a-along S-Saji-san!"

"Yes yes! If its Makoto-chan, then lets get along!"

He takes my hands and shakes then tightly, while blushing. Ooh geez. I attract the wrong kind of attention from boys. I smile weakly as Ise-kun takes Saji-sans hands and shakes them tightly.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Makoto-chan. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

Hehe, this is awkward. Buchou makes a hugging motion...she wants me to hug her? I go over as those two have a stare down. I sit next to her, she hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry they tried to do naughty things to you. I'll kick Ise's ass later. He shouldn't hurt you, should he Makoto? He really is a demon. Uwah! Just the thought of him touching my cute Bishop makes my skin crawl. Oh Sona, ready to lose in the tournament? Have you got the stones to face me?"

"Will you stop saying, have I got the stones? Thanks to you. I'm getting that quite a lot lately."

"Good. Because you have the stones."

"No I don't have stones, ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! Doctor! Help me!"

She called for her doctor! Kaichou stands up and goes over to Saji-san, they have words, then they walk to the door.

"See you in the games, Rias."

"I hope you have the stones to face me."

SMACK!

Kaichou-san threw a pencil at Buchou! It bounced off her head!

"Ow! You psychotic slut! Don't throw things at me!"

"Stop saying I have the stones then!"

"You do! You have a shenis! Now get the fuck out of my clubroom!"

"Ape."

With that, Kaichou-san and Saji-san left the room. Buchou made silent tears. She cries a lot. I make a complicated expression as Buchou cries.

* * *

...Today is the day of the ball tournament. Everyone is preparing their own way. Like Ise-kun is sitting on the ground reading something. I'm stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Yuuto-kun…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches… Oh she came back. Buchou, who just came back, was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball! Now, its time to meet that bitch on the tennis court. I'm going to fuck her up."

I can only have a bad feeling about this. But we all make our way to the tennis court. Getting there, I see Kaichou-san on the tennis court. Buchou goes into the tennis court.

[Kaichou-sama! Kaichou-sama!]

Kaichou-san seems to be ignoring the screams from some girls.

[Kaichou-sama! Kaichou-samaaaaaa! You have got the stonessssssss!]

Kaichou-san cringes at that. She's going to get that for awhile now.

[Did you hear us Kaichou-samaaaaaaaaaa!?]

"Yes I heard!"

Kaichou-san snaps at them. They all giggle and rush around towards where we, the Occult Research club is standing. They get around here, and then all jump me! Uwah! I'm not used to something like this!

"Akeno-s-san!"

"Ara ara. Need help Mako-kun?"

"Y-Yes! P-Please h-help m-me!"

Akeno-san then gets all these girls off me, and hugs me into her chest. Thank you Akeno-san! You are the best! Thank you for rescuing me Akeno-san!

"Ara, naughty girls jumping you. Not to worry, I'll keep you safe."

I smile in appreciation. Then Buchou and Kaichou-san start playing the match!

"Have you got the stones Sona!?"

"Stop saying that!"

D-Damn, even just starting, they are putting their all into it, while calling one another names. As I see them hitting the ball back and forth, I notice that both of them are adding demonic power to the ball! That's dangerous! You can't do such things!

HIT!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Geez! I knew this would happen! Buchou has been hit in the head with the ball! Instead of looking concerned, Kaichou-san smirks a little.

"Have you got the stones ape?"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Buchou hits her racket onto the ground, and makes it break. What's left, looks like a sharp piece of wood. She goes for Kaichou-san with the wood in hand!

"TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

"APE! STOP!"

The chase between Kaichou-san and Buchou is going on heated! Its going to be a close call!

"DIE YOU VAMPIRE BITCH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, BUFFY NOW!?"

That was a pretty good comeback. But, it does kind of look like that old t.v show from America about a Vampire slayer. So, Buchou is Buffy and Kaichou-san is the Vampire?

Buchou closes the distance between them, and somehow gets Kaichou-san on the floor! Buchou makes a stab at Kaichou-sans heart! Kaichou-san grabs her wrist with the weapon in, and holds back Buchou!

"TIME TO STAKE YOU GOOD AND PROPER!"

"HELP ME! SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

KICK!

Kaichou-san kicked Buchou off her, and ran away after getting up. Good move. I don't know if I could deal with Buchou trying to kill me. Buchou lets out a howl as Kaichou-san runs off. After that, we head to our last destination of the day. We are going to play dodgeball!

"I-Ise-kun...a-are you g-going to h-hand out t-those?"

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What he got out, was a headband, which had an embroidery Occult Research club imprinted on it. It was handmade by Ise-kun. I thought it was really sweet of him.

"Wow Ise. You haunted these? You did a passable job."

Buchou took one as she made a comment about him haunting.

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

He practiced it. I think Ise-kun is a nice guy. Even if he is a little naughty.

"T-Thank you I-Ise-kun."

"Hehehe. Well if you say it Makoto-chan, I can't help but be happy!"

He thinks I'm a girl again, doesn't he? Or he is doing this for a joke?

"…Its unexpectedly good."

"Thank you Koneko-chan!"

"Ara ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took one from Ise-kun and placed it on their heads, besides Yuuto-kun who's off in his little world again. Ise-kun goes over and hands him one.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…Yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Winning is important. We are then called to the area where we will be playing dodgeball. Once getting there, everyone immediately looked at Ise-kun who is crying anime tears. Then, after speaking briefly, the match starts!

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

Poor Ise-kun. He's getting attacked because...I don't even know why actually. Everyone seems to be ignoring everyone else. Must be because everyone is popular in one way or another. Even I have a fanclub now! I didn't know until I was told by Buchou. So, people like me now. Its strange really. People liking me now, when everyone has picked on me since I started school. Then, after five minutes of trying to kill Ise-kun, a guy who is big built steps forward, and aims at Yuuto-kun.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

Ise-kun shouted. Yuuto-kun just looks up briefly before looking back down. Hmm, the ball is heading for the clueless Yuuto-kun. So, I look at it intently, so I can make it stop with a basic telekinetic spell. It stops in its tracks and comes to me.

"Buchou! H-Here's t-the ball!"

"Well done my cute Makoto! Now, everyone! Time to fuck up some shit!"

I throw lightly to Buchou. She catches the ball and we start attacking the opposing team! In the end, we won the match. It was fun, but the one person I couldn't stop thinking about, was Yuuto-kun. He seems so...melancholic right now. After the game, everyone clears off, Buchou goes over and slaps Yuuto-kun across the face! Hey, isn't that a bit far?

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"Its none of your concern."

He replied to Ise-kun like that. I go over and pull on his shirt. He turns to me.

"W-Whats wrong Makoto-kun?"

"I-I'm w-worried about y-you."

His face turns a little red at my words. Did I say something weird?

"N-No. Please don't worry. I'm fine, honestly. I'm just...remembering basic things."

"B-Basic things?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

The reason he fights? I hold his hand tightly as he blushes harder. Hehe, I really do have the power to make boys blush. That would be a good thing if I was into males, but I'm not so it doesn't really help me.

"W-Whys t-that?"

"I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

The Excalibur. So he was apart of that project. Poor Yuuto-kun. I heard about it from Obaa-san, she knew about it because, well she's well connected. She told me about it, and from what I heard, it was a horrid crime.

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yuuto-kun."

"W-What are you sorry for? You don't have to be sorry about anything. Besides, it isn't your problem."

With that, he walks away. I feel sad feelings for him. After that, it was decided that everyone go home. Well, I didn't go home, I secretly followed Yuuto-kun. I placed a tracking spell on him. I want to make sure he's safe. I don't know why, but I feel like he will do something foolish.

* * *

As we are walking in the rain, with me following behind and masking my presence, I sense something. This feeling, I've never sensed something so strong before. But, it feels...holy in nature. I can tell different types of senses since Obaa-san taught me how. It feels like an incredible amount of holy power, but tainted also. Wait, who's that in front of Yuuto-kun? A priest? He has the clothes of a priest. He has a bloody patch on his body.

As I was about to go forward, a shadow emerges from the shadows, its a person! Its that guy, that boy priest from that house that time!

GIN!

The boy priest attacks Yuuto-kun who parried the priests holy blade with his own demonic blade.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

Yuuto-kun said with anger, but the priest laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you! I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

That's Excalibur? No, that's a fragment, although I don't know which one. But, he wants to try and kill Yuuto-kun does he? He makes a mad slash at Yuuto-kun who uses his speed to dodge the blade, then he tries for a cut at the priest also.

The priest dodges the attack like it was nothing, and makes a slash at Yuuto-kun. The slash, was able to make a cut on him! No! As a Devil, a holy blade like an Excalibur fragment will damage him immensely! The boy priest laughs as Yuuto-kun falls to the floor coughing up blood.

"Hyayayayaya! Weak! Weak assed Devil! Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He attempts to make a stab at the downed Yuuto-kun, but I raise a defensive barrier, between those two. The sword connects with my barrier, but doesn't break it. Hey, I'm not the grandson of Izumi Amaya for nothing! An Excalibur doesn't break through a barrier I create!

"Huh!? Who did it!?"

I rush to Yuuto-kun's side and step between them.

"I-If you a-attack Yuuto-k-kun then I-I will k-kill you!"

"Hahaha! To be told that by you!? Ah, I remember you! You're that Otouto from before! How cute! Protecting your boyfriend Devil huh!? Come on then lover boy! Lets dance!"

"F-Fine! Earth S-Spires!"

I make the earth literally shoot out of the ground all around us, I know alone I can't fight and protect Yuuto-kun at the same time. I'm not stupid, so while he has to jump back from the earth spires, I make a circle to take myself and Yuuto-kun to my home.

The priest who jumped away, starts cutting through my earth spires as if they are nothing. Well, that's not the only trick I have. By concentrating on the water flowing on the ground, I make them take the form of daggers. Then, I summon a little lightning magic and add that to the water. So, I make lightning water daggers.

"Huh? You a magician Otouto? Well, it doesn't matter! Die boy!"

"D-Die!"

I thrust my arms forward and let my water lightning attacks head straight for him. Even I realize that it wouldn't be enough to take an Excalibur. If I wanted to take an Excalibur, then I would use some of the more stronger spells Obaa-san taught me. But right now, my main priority is to get Yuuto-kun out of here. The priest cuts through my attacks as expected. My circle finishes getting ready. I'm ready to teleport away from here.

"U-Until next t-time!"

"Damn bastards!"

The priest tries to close the distance, but before he could get to us, I teleport Yuuto-kun and I to safety! Once getting out of that dangerous situation, I take a breath and look to Yuuto-kun, who looks angry at me. What did I do?

"Why...did you get involved? It was my fight."

"F-From what I-I s-saw, y-you was a-about to d-die."

"It was my right. If I was to die this day, then so be it. You shouldn't of, aah!"

He holds where he was cut in pain. I come down to his level and start healing him.

"Makoto-kun...you shouldn't of done anything."

"I-I was co-concerned."

"Even so, no one else came. It was you just butting into someone else's business. You really need to stop being so nosy!"

When am I ever nosy?

"W-What are y-y-you s-s-saying?"

"This is my problem! I don't want you, or anyone else getting involved!"

"B-B-B-B-B..."

"Ever going to get that out!?"

...I make a sad face as I finish healing him. Ever going to get that out. I feel tears stinging my eyes. I never thought I'd hear that from someone I care about very much. I've heard it from people nearly all my life now, but I never thought I would hear that from someone I call a friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-my way o-of speaking is s-something y-you d-don't like. You c-can g-go now. If y-you w-want to d-d-die then g-g-go."

"Makoto-kun...I didn't mean to say that. I'm...just working things out, and took out my own anger on your kindness. I really like the way you speak, its cute...I didn't mean to say cute! Hehe, I meant...no, can't recover. Yes, I think the way you speak is cute, and I am sorry for saying a hurtful thing like that. Can you forgive me?"

"I-If you s-stay here f-for the n-night, t-then I-I forgive you."

He adopts a little smile.

"Alright. I will stay here for the night. Is that to keep an eye on me? If you didn't come, I might've died. I made a slipup that nearly cost me my life. I let my anger cloud my thoughts and he, that bastard got the chance to cut me. And, you saved me. Hehe, its funny really. You saved me, from dying. Yet, I'm the Knight and you are the Bishop. Isn't it the other way around? Shouldn't the Knight protect the Bishop?"

"M-Maybe. B-But r-rely on o-others Y-Yuuto-kun. I-I know a-about t-the r-reason. Obaa-s-san told m-me years a-ago. A-And, I-I'm sorry y-you w-went th-through that."

"Y-You know about it? Makoto-kun I..."

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yuuto-kun. You s-shouldn't o-of g-gone th-through that."

I told him what I thought. He makes a sad face. I hug his head and hold it to my chest. Obaa-san always did it to me when I was younger so if I do it to Yuuto-kun, who is blushing quite hardly, he will feel better.

Why does he blush whenever I'm around? I'm being serious. For awhile now, I've noticed that he blushes whenever I talk to him, or touch him accidentally. Hmmm, strange.

"A-Anyway. You a-are staying h-here."

"Yes, I know. In the same bed right?"

I do a spit take at that! Why say such things!? I like girls! Maybe he is into boys after all. Or maybe, he's into me! Uwah! That would be a strange thing, wouldn't it? Well, no it wouldn't be. Anyone has the right to fall for anyone they want to.

"D-Don't be w-weird!"

"U-Ugh, I didn't say anything weird."

"Y-You did! D-Don't be w-weird, o-or I will k-kick your b-butt!"

"You and what army?"

He really wants to go there? I could summon Rai-kun if he wants? He can deal with a Raiju beast.

"D-Don't test m-me."

"Hehe. Couldn't resist. Anyway, thank you Makoto-kun, for saving me."

He smiles, which makes me feel a little good inside. Hehe, I actually saved someone. That night, even though I didn't convince Yuuto-kun to stop hating the Excalibur's, I felt like we gained a stronger relationship. And that's something I always like.

* * *

...The next day after school, I walk home with Katase-san and Murayama-san. I promised them sometime ago that I would walk home with them, and since I'm not busy, and the others are busy, I decided to walk home with them. I'm confident Yuuto-kun is ok. I'm going to make sure he stays ok also. We talked last night, and he knows not to let his anger cloud him, but even saying that, he might not be able to stop himself, so I will just have to be there to save his butt.

"I'm sooooo glad you decided to walk home with us today~"

"Yeah Makoto-sama~ The entire school is envious~"

"R-Really?"

When I questioned the girls, they nodded while holding one of my arms tightly each. So the school is envious of them?

"Right!"

"Righty right!"

Hehe, these two sure are different to the usual people I hang out with. As we near my house, I sense three presences. Two have a holy sword with them, I can sense that much from here. Hmmm, two holy swords, and an unidentified person. Three potential enemies. Hmmmm, and I have two girls with me that don't know anything about the current situation.

Then three figures appear from the shadows...three girls, more like three cute girls! A girl in nun clothes, with long blonde hair, and green eyes like my own. A girl with blue hair and a green fringe, and finally a girl with chestnut coloured hair tied in twin side ponytails.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I had to cover my ears, as Katase-san and Murayama-san got in front of me!

"You girls aren't touching the Angelic Prince!"

"Katase-chan is right! We will beat you if you come closer!"

Geez! They say that, even though I, who is a great magician if do I say so myself, would have trouble dealing with three people at once. Wait, that girl called me, Ma-chan. No one calls me Ma-chan besides one special person. And this girl...might look like a teen version of Iri-chan so...

"I-Iri-chan?"

"Ma-chan! Its me! You remember! Geez, I thought you might've forgotten about me, since it has been along time."

"A-A long t-time...yes."

"Hmmm? What's with that tone? I thought you'd throw your arms around me and say "Iri-chan! I've missed you so very very much! I like prayed everyday for you to return to me!" But then I thought you might say something like "Iri-chan, you've been gone along time. I didn't know you'd look so cute and pretty and everything. Hmmm, I really did miss you a lot Iri-chan." Or something like that."

She's eccentric, like always.

"T-Tea?"

I offer them. They blink in confusion but take me up on my offer. So the four of us head to my house. Katase-san and Murayama-san refused to leave me alone with these, harpies as they called them but eventually I was able to convince them that I will be fine and that I will make it up to them another time. We make it to my home, and I unlock the door, and let them in. I don't sense hostility from any of them.

"W-Wait here."

I tell them to wait in the living room while I go into the kitchen. They wouldn't attack humans like Katase-san or Murayama-san if they were here. If anything, they'd attack me for being a Devil. Or maybe not as I'm half Angel also. Who knows.

"Ma-chan." Iri-chan calls my name, I turn and see her looking around. "Where's Obaa-sama? I thought she might be here. I wanted to say hello!"

"Y-You haven't h-heard?"

"Heard what? And why do you keep stuttering? You never did that when you was younger. Although it does give you more cuteness, and you know I love cuteness. Are you trying to make me fall for you again? Because I'm already yours...ehehe, never mind. So, where's Obaa-sama?"

"...She's d-dead."

Instantly, Iri-chan shook with sadness and cried heavy tears. She slunk to the floor in sorrow.

"D-Dead? She is...dead? When? How?"

"S-She's been ill f-for along t-time. S-She died a-a few w-weeks a-ago."

"Ma-chan...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. She died...I'm so sorry. Ma-chan, please forgive me. I never knew and if I did, I would've come and helped you through the pain. I would've come. Obaa-sama...why aren't you crying about it? If she died a few weeks ago, wouldn't you be sad?"

"I-I'm more sad t-than anyone c-could tell by l-looking. B-But I d-don't want t-to burden a-anyone w-with my f-feelings. I've c-cried enough."

"Oh...Ma-chan. This was supposed to be a happy reunion. Yet, it is met with sadness. I brought it up, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She stood up and bowed as she dried her tears. I shake my head at her.

"N-No. Its f-fine. You d-didn't know."

"But still...I'm sorry about it. I never thought she would be ill. But, anyway! Lets cheer up and talk and another things like old times! Oh by the way, I know you're a Devil, I can feel it, but I don't mind. It doesn't mean I'm going to attack you. God would forgive me if its someone I'm going to marry! Or, was going to marry anyway...one day perhaps...if the powers come together...I would still...I wear it all the time, you know? Our special heart. Do you, wear yours?"

I nod and go into my shirt, to reveal a necklace with half a heart. She goes into her top and produces an identical one to my own, but in the opposite manner. Its two sides of a heart. Our special promise to one another.

"Hehe, even after all these years huh. Lets connect them together."

I nod and connect our half hearts to become a full one.

"Ma-chan...hehe, it became connected after all these years."

"Y-Yes."

"I always missed you...you know? I always thought about you...even though, it was long ago. Well, I suppose we should get back to the others!"

"R-Right."

I finish making the tea and we go into the living room. Getting there, I hand tea to the blue haired girl, and blonde haired girl. Noticing Iri-chan's sad expression, the blonde haired girl speaks up.

"Irina-san. What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, Ma-chan's Obaa-sama is dead. I just couldn't control my emotions."

"I see. So the rumours of Izumi Amaya-sama dying proved to be true after all."

I turn to the blue haired girl who made that little comment bowed her head. Did she say a silent prayer? Wait, how did she know Obaa-san? Did she guess? Or did Iri-chan tell her?

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ah, right. My name is Xenovia, no surname. The rumours of Amaya-sama dying, it truly a great loss. Even if she did turn into a heretic."

...What did she say?

"H-Heretic?"

"Right, heretic. She was a heretic. Abandoning God to do her own thing. Such heresy. It is sad really. She was renowned in the world as a great magician. And her grandchild, you, would've been a great asset to the Church. But, you became a Devil. Hmph, heresy must run in your family."

"Xenovia, that's enough. Amaya-sama was a great person. Even if she did abandon God, it doesn't mean anything about Ma-chan."

This newly named Xenovia-san clicked her tongue in annoyance. The blonde girl then makes a happy squeal.

"Erm...its nice to meet you! My name is Asia Argento. When Irina-san told me about her childhood friend, I became a little happy to meet you. Even if you are a Devil. You seem really nice."

"T-Thank you. Y-You seem n-nice also."

The girl smiles brightly. It makes me blush a little. She's really cute. But I don't understand what a nun, is doing with two exorcists, that's what they are.

"Well, thank you for the tea Ma-chan!"

I smile as everyone starts drinking tea. Sometime later, they all leave. We talked for a little while, although I don't like the tone Xenovia-san used when she was talking about Obaa-san. It made me feel anger towards her. But, that was Iri-chan grown up huh. I didn't expect that at all. She looked cute, but it brought lots of old feelings to the surface, and I can't deal with that right now. I'm still trying to get my head around Obaa-san not being here anymore.

* * *

**And the Church trio are introduced together. I know Asia isn't an exorcist but I thought the Church might've sent Asia also just incase Xenovia and Irina needed her healing power. Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Painful words**

**Issei P.O.V**

We, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the clubroom. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the thee guests were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly.

If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was a Shidou Irina, that's what Makoto told me her name was. He also told me about the other two. Asia Argento the nun and Xenovia the blue haired girl.

"Recently the Holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"E-Excalibur b-broke in t-the war a-along time a-ago Ise-k-kun."

The one to answer my unspoken doubt was Makoto, who's sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request. Then the blue haired girl, called Xenovia got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill Devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us Devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

"...H-How confident..."

Makoto muttered from besides me. Mmmm?

"Before we go on, may I ask something?"

They all turn to me. Buchou is glaring at me.

"What Ise?"

"That nun there. Does she have an Excalibur with her also?"

When I raised my doubt, Irina shook her head.

"Nope! She's healing support for us! She's a nun, but she has amazing healing power in the form of a Sacred Gear."

"Will you shut up Irina!?"

"Squirrel!"

"Argh! No! I'll kill it!"

The girl Xenovia ran out of the room...eh? What's going on? Irina and the nun giggle to one another. Seriously. What just happened? The girl Xenovia ran away because they...said something about a squirrel?

"No! The crazy bit is mine! Doctor! Help me! They are attacking me with their words that cut deep within my perfect body! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Wait, Buchou is actually fighting to stay on top in craziness? That's not normal. Buchou burst out crying while shaking heavily. Wow, this is already not normal. And we haven't really started yet. Sometime later, the girl Xenovia comes back and sits back down. Buchou stops crying and becomes serious again. But there's a person here who is leaking KI. It was Kiba. He's glaring at the Excalibur wields with such KI that it isn't even funny.

"Y-Yuuto-kun..."

"What is it, Makoto-kun?"

"P-Please sit n-next to me."

Eh? He wants Kiba to sit next to him? Doing as he asks, Kiba sits next to Makoto. Makoto, then grabs his hand and holds it tightly. I guess even he realizes it. Kiba causing a problem between these Excalibur wielders and us would be problematic. Kiba, is blushing quite furiously. Geez, maybe Buchou is right. He is gay after all. You know, if Kiba is going to fall for anyone, I'm glad it wasn't me. Makoto can deal with the gay Knight as Buchou calls him.

* * *

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our Onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! Xenovia continues talking.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high class Devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the three women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

"The higher ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina, Asia and I fail."

"So its just the three of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I-I will die for God."

"I have the same view as these two, but if its possible I don't want to die."

"Y-You are a-all insane."

...Makoto spoke out. Everyone turned to him. But Irina was the one who spoke.

"Ma-chan? Why say we are insane?"

"D-Dying for s-something so f-foolish. It w-would be a-a meaningless d-death. Dying...f-for something s-so meaningless. God, w-wants you t-to die. I-I thought God m-might want his f-followers t-to live."

He has a point. God, wouldn't want his followers to sacrifice themselves for such a thing. But Xenovia breathed through her nose and answered.

"Talking about wanting to live? Hmph, living is something that is meaningless if you don't put all your faith into God. I'm sure you know what that's like? Oh wait, no you don't because your family is a bunch of heretics. Wild, reckless and foolish."

KI from Makoto became quite extreme, but Buchou talks instead.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Asia? Xenovia?"

"T-That's right Irina-san!"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, its okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

Wow, they really go all out for the Church huh.

"Is it possible with only the three of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina, Asia."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand.

"Thank you for everything."

Asia Argento smiled and bowed to everyone. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the three of them tried to leave but Xenovia stopped and looked in Makoto's direction.

"I wanted to say this beforehand, but you really are the lowest I've ever seen. You, the last known living Izumi fell to become a servant of a Devil. Don't you care about your families reputation? You've done something irresponsible. Becoming a Devil. It sickens me really."

Makoto staying silent raised his KI to maximum levels! Shit! Something is going to go down!

"Xenovia! You say something like that now!? You really are horrible!"

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san is right. You can't say things like that to Makoto-san."

Irina and Asia defended Makoto but Xenovia makes a sigh.

"I'm sickened to be in your company, and you have shamed your family. I still can't believe you believe in God."

Believe in God? Makoto believes in God? I never knew that. Is it because he is half Angel? Do they even know of that fact? Would they say things like that if they knew what he really is?

"I-I don't believe in G-God. He a-abandoned our f-family l-long ago."

"Ma-chan? God wouldn't abandon your family. Why would you think something like that?"

"B-Because O-Obaa-san is d-dead. T-That's why."

"Its because you didn't believe hard enough. God would've saved Amaya-sama if you and her believed harder. But don't pretend you don't believe in God. I can smell it all over you. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but you believe just as much as Asia or Irina or myself. Yet, you became a Devil anyway."

...The air turned ice cold at that! Makoto, his eyes have turned red with anger! He's really going to do something if someone doesn't stop this soon! This Xenovia better start shutting up or I will shut her up!

"If y-you believe t-that, t-then you a-are very f-foolish. I d-don't b-believe in G-God at all."

"Maybe, just maybe. If I cut you down, your families sins will be purified."

Families sins will be purified if she cuts him down!? Don't talk shit bitch! Cutting him down for stupid reasons! She's really getting on my nerves now!

"Xenovia! That's enough! Even if Ma-chan does or doesn't believe in God, you are not threatening him like that! If you try, I will not stay silent!"

"I-Irina-san is right Xenovia-san. I-If Makoto-san believes in God, then that's a wonderful thing. Even after becoming a Devil, Makoto-san still believes. I think that's a beautiful thing."

Irina and Asia once again defend Makoto from Xenovia. Xenovia moves forward and points her blade at him! Is she going to attack!?

"You two aren't thinking straight. He might have a beautiful face, but what is beneath that is anything but beautiful. Amaya-sama would be spinning in her grave if she saw how pathetic you really are."

GRAB!

"Gyak!"

In the instant Xenovia said that hurtful comment, Makoto went from sitting on the couch and grabbed Xenovia by the throat! He lifts her off the ground. Damn, I didn't know he was so physically strong.

"P-Pathetic? T-The only p-pathetic person I-I see is y-you."

"G-Get off!"

"N-No. Y-You want t-to d-die so b-badly f-for G-God? Allow m-me to h-help you w-with that s-so you c-can meet G-God."

Xenovia unsealed her sword from the cloth, and swings horizontally at Makoto! He simply covers his hands in some kind of magic and grabs the blade as if it was nothing! He rips the blade from her grasp and holds it in his hand. Hey, doesn't that hurt you? His eyes, then glow all the colours of the rainbow! That's beautiful, but then Xenovia starts crying uncontrollably a minute later! What did he do to her?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She let out a scream. He drops her to the ground and holds his head slightly. She is on the ground letting tears flow from her eyes, and she even looks a little sick.

"What did you do, Makoto?"

Buchou questioned. He simply sat down and held Excalibur in his hand. How is he able to do that? He hasn't got any magic there now.

"I s-showed her, h-her own d-death."

He showed her, her death? I can't believe the sweet and innocent Makoto did something like that. Maybe she pushed him too far. Someone can only handle so much before snapping like that. The girl Asia goes over and tries to heal her, but to no avail. That must be her Sacred Gear, the one that heals. But as she is healing, nothing is happening.

"I-Its useless. O-Only I c-can r-reverse the c-curse. If s-she can't h-handle m-me then s-she wont be a-able to h-handle Kokabiel."

He cursed her? He cursed her to live through seeing her death. That's something truly scary and awesome at the same time. As long as he does it to the enemy I mean. If he did it to one of us, I would be scared more than in awe.

"Ma-chan...I know what Xenovia did was hurtful and cruel, but if you let this continue, you will be proving her right. Look at her, she has had more than enough punishment."

"N-No she h-hasn't. W-What she s-said a-about me b-believing in G-God, is t-true. E-Even after h-he let O-Obaa-san d-die, I can't s-stop f-from believing, e-even t-though he t-took away O-Obaa-san. What s-she said a-about Obaa-s-san is unforgivable. She's d-dead and t-that bitch is t-talking crap a-about her. How d-dare she? N-No one k-knew w-what Obaa-s-san has d-done for me. And s-she says t-things l-like that? I've h-had enough o-of her t-talking about O-Obaa-san l-like that. S-She was a-a great w-woman and X-Xenovia-san was s-spitting on h-her memory."

"I...agree with you. Xenovia shouldn't of said that about Obaa-sama or you. But, you aren't like this. The Ma-chan I knew and love...knew was someone who would be disgusted by this punishment. So, if the Ma-chan I knew is still there, then please reverse what you did to her, please? For me? For Iri-chan?"

He makes a sigh and goes over to Xenovia-san. He places a hand on her head, it glows like his eyes did a minute or so ago. The light dies down, and then she springs up back to life. She looks around and dries her eyes. He goes over to Irina, and hugs her. She hugs him back.

"I-I'm sorry. S-So many t-things have h-happened...a-and I d-don't know w-what's g-going on a-anymore. I-I can't b-believe I-I did t-that. I-I just w-was taken o-over by m-my anger." He turned to Xenovia who seems dazed. "It w-was c-cruel...Xenovia-s-san...I-I'm sorry f-for doing that."

Xenovia stands up without a word. I think she is in shock about what happened. It was her own fault. If I could've done something like that if she had said stuff about me and my family, then I would've done it also. But now I know not to piss off Makoto.

"I knew the Ma-chan I knew was still there! Just needed me to come out, right?"

"I-I guess. I-I wont e-ever l-let my a-anger t-take control l-like that a-again."

"That's my Ma-chan! And Xenovia did kind of deserve it for being mean and downright spiteful like that."

"Irina-san, you are right about that. And I hope God forgives her for being mean to Makoto-san like that."

So Xenovia's own comrades are on his side. Hehe, I didn't see that coming.

"...Excalibur. You, hand me Excalibur back."

She demanded weakly from Makoto who is still got a hold of Excalibur. He hands it back to her and she just looks at him, with a little bit of fear. Damn, he's scared her. She brought it upon herself though.

"I-I'm sorry X-Xenovia-san."

"...Sorry."

Xenovia muttered out. Did she apologize also? It sounded like that to me. They then start to leave also. But then Kiba steps forward.

"No way. I'm not letting Excalibur walk out of here like this. I'm going to be your opponent."

"...Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. And we all make our way to the schools sports field for us to fight against one another. Apparently, I have to fight Irina now. I don't see why, but Buchou said that if I didn't, she would become upset at me and then she would make me call myself a monster. So I did as she asks. The nun Asia doesn't fight so she isn't going to be fighting against anyone.

* * *

So standing opposite me in the barrier that Akeno-san has crafted is Irina. Kiba is opposite Xenovia who still seems a little shaken up by the whole, seeing her own death thing. But Kiba, he's laughing.

"…Are you laughing?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. Its unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the Holy sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know?

"Shidou Irina, can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I personally don't have anything against you..."

"But we have too! I came here expecting to meet Ma-chan again and I met him but he became a Devil but that doesn't mean a thing to me as Ma-chan is still Ma-chan from back then even though he did get a bit lost, Ma-chan will always be the Ma-chan that I remember from long ago. So we have to fight Hyoudou-kun because I am still upset at Xenovia for being a naughty girl towards my Ma-chan who will always be my Ma-chan forever and ever!"

How many times can she say Ma-chan in a sentence? I don't know anymore. Uwah.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Hyoudou-kun!"

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. Both of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Hyoudou-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

The power went through my body. Now my power was doubled again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use it! If I don't I can't calm myself!

No, if I don't it will be a waste of this battle! I will use Dress Break if I see a chance. One of my ultimate techniques. A power to blow away clothes, girls limited, by using the magical power that I increased. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologised to her. There's no need for you to apologise you dipshit! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a Knight. Knights traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Kyaaa!"

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth. The scream came from the nun Asia who almost fell to the ground, but was caught by Makoto.

"A-Are you o-ok?"

"Y-Yes, thank y-you Makoto-san."

"N-No its f-fine."

Her cheeks went red, as did his! Koneko-chan looks on with scary eyes. Akeno-san however is outright glaring at Asia.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

[Boost!]

The third boost!

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. Its about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks!

I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your ap...Master trained you well!"

What did she say? My ap...ape? She called Buchou an ape, didn't she!? Buchou burst out crying!

"Yeah! My Master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this! And don't call her an ape!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean too! She kind of does look like one though...never mind! I didn't mean that!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that was the case then I would blow her clothes away! Yeah, I don't care if it's a lowly technique! I haven't gone through the training of hell and the battle against the Phenex for nothing! I mean I am definitely going to strip her down! I think that I definitely need to use Dress Break. I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape to because of my desire of wanting to use my technique!

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's comments. And finally I moved to the part where Irina escaped to!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving!

But. Before I reached Irina she ducked down. Wh…What… I couldn't stop my body and I went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were...but instead of touching them...someone got in the way...I touched his shoulder...and his clothes blew off!

* * *

"..."

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes turn red with rage! Ooh no! Please don't curse me Makoto-sama! I don't want to see my death! Please! Have mercy Makoto-sama! But, the place I'm looking at is his chest. I'm imagining him having boobs right now. Its wrong, but I can't get over the fact that this beautiful person is actually a dude.

I can't look below the chest area as that would so break my dream. I think he's covering up his private area anyway. But still, if he had some sort of breast size, he would be a very very cute girl! If I told him that, would he kill me?

"Ma-chan's...aah! God forgive me! Looking at Ma-chan in a lewd way! Please forgive me!"

"S-So that's a boys...Makoto-sans...ehehehe."

Both Irina and Asia pass out from nose bleeds and huge blushes! I guess being from the Church, this is a new experience. Does that mean I win the fight? I win! Yay!

"Holy..."

"S-So that's Makoto-kun's..."

The shock voices came from Xenovia and Kiba. When I looked in their direction, Xenovia had a little nose bleed and a blush. Kiba had a huge blush and a huge nose bleed! Pervert! Maybe Buchou is right! He has to be gay! He has a crush on Makoto!

But I could totally see why. Before I knew he was a he, and when I though he was a she, I was developing feelings for him, but that stopped when I found out the truth. It broke my heart.

"Ara ara. So, that's Mako-kun's tool? I hadn't seen it yet, but I guess it is thanks to Ise-kun that I can see it now."

Akeno-san thanked me for stripping him! Koneko-chan looks on with an emotionless face, but with the biggest blush here!

"Oh Maou...Shota body!"

Buchou! She passed out from a nose bleed and a crazy look in her eye! Shota body!? She really is a shotacon after all! Makoto clicks his fingers, a magic circle goes all over his body...his school uniform materializes! Ooh! He looks pissed. He comes over and kneels down next to me.

"Have mercy?"

"I-Ise-kun..."

"Please?"

"B-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KICK! FREEZE!

Uwah! He kicked me, I hit a tree and he froze me to the tree! Uwah! This is cruel! I'm cold! Help me! Someone save me from this coldness!

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. I also lost the boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal. Damn it, its no use. Even though I won, I don't feel right about it. I didn't win because of my own skills, I won because I stripped my own teammate!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if its not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…Wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over. Irina and Asia woke up and joined Xenovia.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia! Goodbye Ma-chan, hope to see you again soon!"

"T-Thank you for everything everyone! Thank you for talking to me Makoto-san! Goodbye!"

Irina and Asia ran off after Xenovia. Soon, everyone comes over, and Makoto starts healing Kiba. Wait, I'm still on the tree!

"Makoto! Let me down!"

"...N-No."

He rejected me! Uwah! I'm stuck! He's angry and his looking at me with painful eyes! Don't leave me here! I'm cold! And its spreading to my special area! I don't want it to freeeeeeeeeeze!

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Buchou's voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Buchou. What the? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic swords…"

That time, he left but Makoto went chasing after him. Fuck sake! Get me down already! I can't take this much longer! I'm freezing! He comes back a few minutes later and looks white as a sheet. What's wrong with him.

"My cute Bishop? What's wrong?"

"...N-Nothing. I-I...just f-found s-something out."

"Oh? What's that my cute Bishop?"

"...Y-You are r-right."

She is right? About what? I don't know what she's right about. Well, whatever! I guess he'll tell us when he's not dazed!

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Soon, it will be revealed which parent is Makoto's Angel parent. I have decided to add Gasper to Makoto so it is the bishop duo! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mission, destroy Excalibur!**

**Issei P.O.V**

The next day off, I had called Saji, and Makoto to the train station. And along the way, Koneko-chan somehow found her way here also, by following me.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

"…He's right. What were you three trying to do?"

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy sword Excalibur's."

They all became shocked, besides our Bishop who seems to nod at what I said. Maybe he had planned to do the same thing as what I had thought. Great minds think alike after all!

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. She is all up for it. She had said so just after Saji screamed.

"...Since its Yuuto-senpai."

That's what she said. So, I couldn't argue with her. But the resistant one is Saji!

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

"L-Leave this t-to me I-Ise-kun." After saying that, Makoto took Saji's hand and made such an adorable expression. "S-Saji-san. W-Will you p-please help u-us?"

He blushes at Makoto. Hehe, yeah he thinks Makoto is a girl. A trap I've fallen for many times. Even to this day, I can't help but think that something went wrong during the sex deciding process. Its like he was made male, but also got the cuteness of females.

"W-Well Makoto-chan that is...its your groups problem! Why do I have to be here!?"

"Y-You have t-to protect m-me. I-I'm fragile...p-please p-protect me, Saji-s-san."

His blush intensifies. Yeah! If Makoto-chan...Makoto said that to me, then I wouldn't be able to resist her...him! Damn it! I really need to get over the fact that she's a he now! Uwah, fate is cruel. It really is cruel. Fate! I don't want to be your bitch anymore! Make Makoto a Makoto-chan! Come on!

"T-To protect you..."

"P-Please? I-I will h-hug you."

Saji that pervert actually nods bleeds! Geez, its a hug, not a kiss or anything.

"Damn it! Fine! I'll stay! I will protect Makoto-chan with my body!"

"T-Thank you!"

Saji then attacks Makoto into a hug! Hehe, wait until that bubble is burst. It doesn't feel sweet at all. Makoto sends me a thumps up which I return! He's awesome! Using his trap looks like that!? That's something not many can pull off! He's amazingly cute right now!

"S-So we are l-looking f-for those t-three right?"

"Yes, that's right. You know where they are?"

When I asked, he briefly looks to the sky, before nodding in my direction.

"T-They are t-that way."

"You can tell that from here!? Can you tell where anyone is!?"

"A-As long a-as I p-place a-a tracking s-spell on t-them. B-But it o-only lasts a-a few d-days at m-most."

"Great! Then lets go!"

So we four set off to where Makoto tells us to go! As we are walking, I notice Saji can't take his eyes off Makoto. Hehe, I want to see how long this can last for...

"...Hand."

"H-Hmmm?"

Koneko-chan said hand, to our Bishop who makes a clueless face.

"...Hand. ...Holding hands."

Holding hands. She wants to hold his hand!? Saji nose bleeds! This is beautiful! This is really beautiful! Look at this!? Makoto takes Koneko-chan's hand, Saji's nose bleeds even harder!

"W-Wait, so are you in that kind of relationship!?"

"W-What kind of r-relationship?"

"Makoto-chan! You are with Koneko-san!? So, you are in a yuri relationship!?"

That is gold! Come on Makoto! Say you are in a yuri relationship! I want Makoto to say it! But, he puts on a clueless face.

"W-Whats yuri?"

Everyone face faults! He doesn't know what yuri is!? Its girl on girl action! Ooh, he really is so innocent!

"...Mako-senpai and I are...in a yuri relationship."

I do a spit take as Saji faints of a nose bleed! Koneko-chan!? She actually said something like that!? If I looked closely, I could see that she has a little smirk on her face!

"K-Koneko-chan...w-what is y-yuri?"

"...You don't need to know Mako-senpai."

"O-Oh, ok."

She's not going to tell him! That's so gold! He will say "I'm in a yuri relationship with Koneko-chan!" I hope he seriously does! He looks at me for answers since Koneko-chan didn't give him any. I shake my head, he pouts and just nods! Damn you Makoto-chan! Ugh, I mean Makoto. Don't be so adorable!

Sometime later, Saji wakes up and we continue on our path to the three girls. Saji keeps making comments about Makoto and Koneko-chan being lesbians. Koneko-chan just keeps smirking at Saji secretly.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. Uoooo. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Makoto. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"I want to run nowwwwwwwwwwww! But, I promised to protect Makoto-chan, even if she is a lesbian."

"L-Lesbian? I-I'm not a..."

I cover his mouth! He can't reveal it now! He looks at with confused eyes! Hehe, this is going to be good if it goes for along time! Maybe even Saji would develop something for Makoto, and then when it would be revealed that Makoto is a boy, he would finally feel how I did when I realized the truth.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we come across the three...

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

"Please help us kind strangers!"

We found them easily. There were three girls wearing white robes and in Asia's case, her nun garb, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"I-It is kind of your fault Irina-san. The painting doesn't look real..."

"What are you both saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

"I-Is she s-stoned?"

I giggle at Makoto's comment. Irina being stoned. Yeah, Irina must be stoned if she thinks that's real! So wait, he knows what drugs are, but he didn't know what yuri is? How does that work?

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Please don't fight about a simple painting."

""Don't get involved!""

They snap at Asia who backs down sadly. Xenovia then continues the argument.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two shout at one another as Asia cries in the corner. Xenovia picked up the fake picture, Irina let out a howl and tackled her! Wow. Look at them go! Irina is on top of Xenovia trying to grab the picture!

"Get off it! Please get off it you ape!"

"Don't you call me Rias Gremory!"

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! If Buchou heard that...actually, my phone just got a message. When I looked...its from Buchou. It said that she felt like someone has just called her an ape with a sad crying face image attached. Hehe, how the hell did she do that? Makoto and Koneko-chan are also looking at their phones, did they get the same message? Scary.

Makoto goes over with Koneko-chan so we as in Saji and I go over also.

"Ma-chan! Help me! Xenovia is saying things that aren't true!"

"What things Irina!? That you are stupid? Or the fact that you bought fake pictures!?"

"It isn't fake! Your fake!"

"How does that work?"

Irina burst out crying and hugs Makoto tightly! Again, Saji nose bleeds! Gold! Now he thinks a big boobed girl is after Makoto also! Hehe, Makoto's yuri harem!

"Ma-chan! Tell her! Maybe he should've left you in that state after all."

"Heretic. You w-would say something like that. Let him put me under something so scary."

"I-I wont d-do it a-again."

"...Of course you wouldn't."

She still seems scared of him. He's scared her good and proper. I don't think she will be talking shit about Amaya-san anymore.

"Iri-c-chan, Asia-s-san, Xen-Xenovia-san. Y-You are hungry, r-right? Please a-allow us t-to treat yo-you to food."

They agreed immediately. But like that, we all go to a family restaurant nearby. Once getting there, Makoto and I paid for the three. Well, I paid for Xenovia since he still hasn't forgiven her for saying such things about Amaya-san. But he paid for the other two, to the ire of Koneko-chan.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

"I am blessed to eat such delicious looking food!"

Xenovia, Irina and Asia filled their stomachs. Damn they all can eat a lot. After feeding their faces, they turn to us.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross. Wait, why didn't Makoto get a headache? That's strange.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You three came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

All of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"We want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, it's scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if its Ma-chan, he's still a Devil, you know?"

"S-She's right Xenovia-san. Even though they are kind people, they are still Devils."

Well, it is only natural to say things like that.

"Irina, Asia. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the three of us and one of us doesn't fight."

Asia made a complicated expression at that.

"I-Its ok A-Asia-san. I-I am o-our teams h-healer a-also. H-Healers a-are more im-important than f-fighters in m-my opinion."

"Really? Then, I feel better about it!"

Makoto cheered up the crestfallen Asia. Then, Irina makes some noise.

"I know that Xenovia. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

Makoto at that shakes his head. Yeah, I bet he wouldn't want to here that from someone he cares about very much.

"Yeah. The higher ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. Its almost self sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

Her beliefs are flexible? She certainly is a strange character.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But Irina. Isn't...he also your childhood friend? Couldn't you trust in that?"

She pointed at Makoto hesitantly. Damn, I seriously don't want to know what kind of spell he used on her. She seems frightened out of her mind. Irina stayed quiet at that. But both Irina and Asia seem to be ok with it.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I got my phone out and called Kiba. Once explaining the situation to him, he came immediately. Once getting here, he got coffee and listened again to us.

* * *

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"S-Stop that no-now!"

We all became shocked at the little blondes outburst. Xenovia shook and nodded. Kiba nodded also with a slight blush. Geez, make it anymore obvious Kiba!

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy sword Project. Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"V-Valper Galilei."

Makoto said. He knew the name? So that's the name of Kiba's enemy. Irina makes a confused face.

"Ma-chan, how'd you know?"

"O-Obaa-san t-told me a-all about t-this. S-Sorry for n-not saying a-anything Yuuto-k-kun."

He apologized to Kiba who shook his head.

"No its fine Makoto-kun. Honestly it is fine but…if I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation. But I was saved by Makoto-kun, thankfully."

So wait, he's been involved way before the girls came to the school then!? Geez, thanks for sharing information! No, I can't be angry at him, he saved Kiba so that makes it fine.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia, Asia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"He's that priest who..."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"I-I already g-gave Iri-chan our c-contact d-details."

Damn he's sharp and on the ball.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal Ma-chan! Since it was you who paid, God will forgive me!"

Irina got up and winked.

"Thank you for the meal Makoto-san! It was the best!"

Asia got up and bowed politely. After that, they left.

"...Why did you do this, everyone?"

Kiba asks us quietly. I was the first one to speak.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go. ...Even if you are gay, it doesn't matter to me."

Kiba and everyone does a spit take at that! Why would she come out with someone so weird all of a sudden!?

"W-What are you saying Koneko-chan? Why would you think I'm gay?"

"...Mako-senpai already told me what you did. ...We don't have secrets."

Kiba looked horrified and looked straight at Makoto who makes a sheepish smile. But, what was that comment about them not having secrets? Are they together now? Ugh! So many secrets are being kept from me!

"Makoto-kun!"

"S-Sorry. B-But you d-did it."

"Alright, what did you do Kiba!? I can't stand being out of the loop!"

Kiba blushes and looks away. I look to Koneko-chan who makes an emotionless face. I look to Makoto who makes an embarrassed face and turns away! Uwah! They are keeping secrets from me and I don't like it at all!

"Ugh! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"N-No Ise-kun! You can't know! I didn't mean to...oops."

He didn't mean to do what?

"W-What did you do?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. He blushes harder and shakes his head. For fuck sake! I want to know what he did!

"H-He k-kissed m-me."

I do a spit take! He kissed Makoto!? Holy shit! I make a disgusted face at that.

"You sick bastard! I knew you had a thing for him! I just knew it! Well, you can't take him away from Koneko-chan! Even the loli needs some love also!"

"...Shut up Ise-senpai or I will punch you."

I shake and nod at Koneko-chan. Kiba then makes an outburst.

"I didn't kiss you Makoto-kun!"

"Y-You d-did on t-the forehead w-when y-you r-rested y-your head o-on my h-head."

"But I-I..."

"H-Hehe, j-just kidding!"

Kiba goes quiet. So, he did it, right? I don't know anymore. Hey, is that why Makoto was pale white at that time at school? Hey, that's why he said Buchou was right! Hahaha! Kiba is after the trap! Makes sense if one thinks about it. But then Kiba and everyone becomes serious.

"But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if its me, Makoto, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

"...T-This is w-why I don't b-b-believe in God..."

Makoto muttered after Kiba finished his words.

Saji took Kiba's hand and said.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

Well this guy is suddenly full of energy.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside me that was coming out. Then there were loads of tear drops flowing out of my eyes. Of course. Of course idiot! This guy! Saji! He's the same as me! He's the same kind as me! He has the same understanding of the world as me… I almost cried out because I was moved. But I put my hands on my mouth to stop it. I took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the high class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the high class Devils oppai… You can touch your Masters oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

I said it while moving my hands. Saji looked at my hand with a shocked face.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"Y-You are b-both sick. A-And y-you need h-help."

Makoto! Don't look at us with disgusted eyes! No! Don't look at us like that!

"...This is why I prefer Mako-senpai to you Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan gave off a cold expression.

"Hehehe..."

Kiba gave off a unhappy laugh. Everyone is judging me! I don't like being judged!

* * *

...After school on a certain day. We've been looking for awhile now, with little succession. But at least, we've decided that at the weekend, we are all going out together!

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the same level as me. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of me. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something, That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So its not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But...

KACHIN!

The holy sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed!

"P-Protect!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Kiba, a defence circle! I see the sword bounce off the circle, that's some defence Makoto can do!

"Oh, Otouto! I'm happy to see you are here! Ready to dance again!?"

"P-Please try y-your best!"

He puts of a daring smirk and charges Makoto! Before he could react he slices through Makoto! Aha! Shit!

"Mako-senpai!"

Koneko-chan cried out...but the space around him distorted, and Makoto disappeared? Eh? What's going on? Then, out of my eye, I see a figure...no make that figures! Eh? Lots of Makoto's?

"Here Freed! Look!"

"No here Freed!"

"No no! Come and get me!"

"Hyahahahahaha! Lots of boys to cut! Cut cut cut!"

Freed, goes for lots of the Makoto's, but to no avail. Right, they are only illusions, and Freed can't tell which one is real, neither can I actually.

DON!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

An explosion! Freed screamed like a girl as he was hit by an explosion!

"I-Ise-kun! G-Give your p-power to Y-Yuuto-kun!"

Eh? Ooh right! Huh? I feel weird...I'm being lifted by Koneko-chan!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

I then got thrown by Koneko-chan! Uwah! Koneko-chan! Don't throw me around like a rag doll!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…Freed was pulled back and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well!

"…Dragon type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression.

Kiba created a demonic sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you five beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg. He was such a nuisance! This Freed was!

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? Its a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. That's Valper!

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ma-chan.

"Iri-c-chan!"

Irina was also here as well. Asia comes up looking tired out also. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here. They left Asia behind...hehe, she looks upset. But Makoto goes over and rubs her back gently which seems to cheer her up.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"He…Hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan, Makoto, Asia and Saji.

Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain. Now you bastard!"

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

* * *

**Its getting closer and closer to revealing which Angel parent Makoto has! Next chapter, is part 1 of the Kokabiel fight. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm the son of who!? Part 1**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"For fuck sake! Ise! Koneko! Makoto! Why are you doing this to me!? Please tell me!"

Buchou is telling us off. Buchou we acted like this, we are getting punished for it by her yelling and making death threats to Ise-kun. I feel complicated. I wanted to help Yuuto-kun, yet I feel bad about betraying Buchou like this.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou-san was also talking to Saji-san with a cold expression. Saji-sans face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that bastard called Valper?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

Ise-kun said, but Buchou shook her head.

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

We shake our heads. For sure Yuuto-kun wouldn't contact us. Even I realize that, but I'm a little tired, so I couldn't track him now. I need to at least rest for a little while.

Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Fuck sake. Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"Fuck sake. My little Angel. Why did you do this?"

"Y-Yuuto-kun is s-someone I-I care for v-very much."

Buchou nods at us all. She seems to be calming down somewhat.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

"I-I'm sorry B-Buchou."

We all bowed our heads at her. I heard a slapping sound. When I looked...I wish I hadn't.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

"Hey everyone. Don't look away. I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

We all nod at Buchou.

"Yes."

"…Yes."

"Y-Yes."

We all replied to Buchou. Buchou then hugged us all! I'm happy Buchou is hugging us.

"…You three really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou's hug is something I love. I just like the feeling of her comfort.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

Kaichou-san is really strict huh. Well, I guess that's who Kaichou-san is after all.

"Now Ise. Show me your ass. Because I'm going to destroy it."

Destroy his butt? Hehe, Ise-kun is going to be in pain. Ise-kun paled and tried to run, but Buchou grabbed him by the hair and started spanking him! Uuu, I bet that hurts. After Buchou...destroyed Ise-kun's butt, I went over to Asia-san who seems lost on what to do.

"A-Are you a-alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much. But...since Irina-san and Xenovia-san left...I don't know what I should do now. If I went on my own, I would most likely die as I don't know how to fight. I don't know what I should do..."

"Y-You can c-come h-home with m-me? I-I have a s-spare bedroom."

"O-Oh, really? That's so kind! Maybe it is for the best for now...since everyone has gone...is it really ok? Is this a pact with a Devil?" I shake my head at her. "Ok then! Thank you very much Makoto-san! Irina-san was right, you are very kind. Thank you!"

"Y-You don't h-have to t-thank me. I-I'm doing it b-because you y-yourself is v-very kind. I-I can t-tell you a-are very k-kind..."

She smiles cutely at me. So, while Buchou is dealing with Ise-kun, I slip away with Asia-san. Hehe, I think Buchou wouldn't slap my butt like she is too Ise-kun, but better to be safe than sorry. Once we get to my home, I open the door, and let Asia-san inside.

"Did I say, this was a nice place last time I was here? Makoto-san, do you live here on your own?"

"Y-Yes. I-It is j-just me n-now. I-I sometimes h-have g-guests but it is u-usually just m-me."

I go over to the couch, Asia-san sits next to me politely.

"I see. Erm...maybe this isn't something I should ask because we don't really know one another that well but...why did you choose to become a Devil? Or, did you die and got chosen by Gremory-san to become a Devil?"

She wants to know why I became a Devil? Well, I don't have any issues on telling her. I guess it would be a fair question to ask as she knows I believe in God, even if I want to refuse that I do.

"I-I chose of m-my own a-accord. It m-might sound l-like a s-stupid r-reason but I-I wanted f-friends. T-That's t-the reason I-I became a D-Devil. A-And I couldn't b-be on my o-own anymore. M-My Obaa-s-san w-was dying a-and e-everyone a-always b-bullied m-me for t-this stutter...Buchou w-was someone w-who welcomed m-me with o-open arms."

"I don't think it is a stupid reason. I can see why you might want friends...even I want friends. People to go out with, to pick flowers with, just to be with someone who would want to be with a clumsy nun like me..."

"W-Well, I-I'm your f-friend. E-Even if t-this is t-the only t-time w-we've b-been alone t-together. I-I think w-we get a-along quite w-well."

"We do! I believe we do. Irina-san was always talking about her, Ma-chan. She said she missed you very much and wanted to be with you. And, as she was talking about you, I felt like when I met the real thing, I would be let down...but I wasn't at all. You are as kind as she had described."

So, Iri-chan has been saying lots and lots about me huh. Silly Iri-chan. Being like that now.

"A-Asia-san. D-Does Iri-c-chan k-know a-about m-me?"

"Know about you what?"

Ah, of course. I didn't specify.

"A-About me b-being h-half A-Angel?"

Asia-san lets out a gasp. I guess she didn't know, and maybe Iri-chan doesn't know either.

"Makoto-san, y-you are half A-Angel?"

"Y-Yes. I-I am h-half A-Angel."

"I-I didn't know. And, if Xenovia-san knew, I doubt she would've said bad things to you. Since, you are from Heaven. Makoto-san, an Angel. I can see it actually. Maybe it would explain why you are so nice."

Hehe, is that how she sees it? She thinks I'm nice because I'm an Angel?

"A-Are you s-sure y-you aren't a-an Angel then? B-By your l-logic, y-you would h-have t-to be an Angel a-also."

"Hehe, nope! I'm 100% pure human! But I would like to be an Angel one day. Or maybe half Angel like you Makoto-san. Is it nice, being half Angel?"

"I-I don't k-know. My p-parents a-abandoned m-me l-long a-ago. S-So if I-I had t-to answer, I-I would s-say no. I-I would r-rather be n-normal w-with parents t-than be h-half Angel w-with n-no parents."

"I-I see."

She sounded sad then, she doesn't need to be! I didn't mean to make her sad!

"D-Don't f-feel sad. I-I have o-others a-around me s-so I'm f-fine. A-Asia-san. I-If I-I had t-the power t-to make y-you an Angel t-then I-I would in a-a heartbeat s-since you a-are someone w-who deserves t-to be a-an Angel."

"I-I'll hold you to that Makoto-san!"

We share a laugh together. What I said, I was honest. If I did have the power, then I would make Asia-san and Iri-chan Angels, as they both seem to be the Angel type. Xenovia-san on the other hand...I'm kind of upset still with her.

"O-Ok!"

Just then, I heard her stomach rumble. Is she hungry? She must be hungry. She blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

"N-No. D-Don't be s-sorry. I-I will make u-us food."

"Oh no you don't have too..."

"I-I insist. W-We need t-to be a-at full s-strength if s-something h-happens, right?"

"Exactly! Ok, thank you for making me some food Makoto-san!"

Silly girl, I haven't made her anything yet. But I go into the kitchen with Asia-san following me. I guess she doesn't want to be alone. We both talk as I make some food. She offered to help, but since she is the guest, I rejected her off kindly.

* * *

...That night, I was lying in my bed, when I felt something off. I can sense it coming from Ise-kun's houses direction. A something I don't like in the least. Asia-san came into my room, and looked at me with a little fear. I guess she feels it also. I sit up in bed and start getting dressed.

"D-Don't worry, I w-will protect y-you. W-We should g-go. I-Ise-kun a-and the o-others m-might need us f-for healing."

She comes over and hugs my arm while trembling after I finished getting dressed. I can't believe the Church sent someone like Asia-san to combat someone like Kokabiel.

"Thank you...it is scary...but the Church asked me to...help Irina-san and Xenovia-san so...I must also be strong."

"W-Well, w-we should g-go."

"Yes! Lets go!"

I stand up together with Asia-san, and make a circle appear on the ground. It takes me a few seconds to make it work like it should. After getting teleported, the first thing I notice...was Iri-chan on the ground!

"I-Iri-chan!"

I rush over together with Asia-san and we together start healing her. Please don't die Iri-chan! There's still things I need you to know, like how I've loved you since back then. How I always wanted to marry you. How I wanted a family with you. How I was happy about you kissing me back then. About me being half Angel. You need to know Iri-chan, I never abandoned the faith. I still believe strongly.

With our combined healing efforts, Iri-chan's pained expression softened within seconds. Hey, we make a pretty good team! Healing duo power! She's going to be fine. I can feel it. Geez, Iri-chan. Don't make me so worried.

"Makoto! Asia-san!"

Buchou called for us. We turn and see her standing there with Ise-kun. I don't see any other enemy.

"W-What h-happened Buchou?"

"Kokabiel is going to start a war. We need to stop him. He's at the school. Finish healing Irina-san here, and then we need to go."

We nod and finish healing Iri-chan. She opens her eyes slowly, she looks into my own eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...about everything...Obaa-sama...Xenovia...everything that has happened when...I wasn't here for you...please forgive me."

"N-No, p-please d-don't be s-sorry. Y-You haven't d-done a-anything t-to be s-sorry for. Just r-rest, l-let me h-handle t-the rest, my A-Angel Iri-c-chan."

"I'm...still your...Angel? Even...after everything that has...happened?"

"S-Silly, of c-course you are. Y-You always w-will be. I-I've...loved y-you f-for along t-time Iri-chan. A-And I-I always will. I-I will always b-believe in G-God also, n-no matter what I-I might say. I n-never forgot God. A-And I n-never f-forgot my A-Angel."

Tears came out of her eyes, but they weren't sad, they were happy. I take her hand softly in my own, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I knew you never...forgot about God. No matter w-what...Xenovia says...Obaa-sama is very proud...of you...and you aren't...someone who is...setting a bad reputation for your family...Ma-chan."

"...I love you...Iri-chan."

I said it, without stuttering! I can do it! That's the first sentence I've said in so long without stuttering on any of the words! She gains a wide smile at my proclamation.

"I love you, always."

"Me too...please rest."

I'm so happy that I can do it. Its very hard, but I can actually speak without stuttering! Maybe she makes so I can talk normally. Iri-chan closes her eyes, she's fallen asleep. She's going to be fine. She just needs rest. We need to find a place for her to rest.

* * *

...Sometime later, we arrive at the school. Iri-chan was transported to Kaichou-sans house to let her rest. Thanks to Asia-san and I, she is going to be fine. Right now, Saji-san is explaining about the barrier around the school.

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Kaichou-san is most likely right in that regard. Kokabiel is a high ranked Fallen Angel. So, I wouldn't be shocked if he just doesn't toy with us for awhile.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… Its hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou-san made sharp eyes at the school. No, she is most likely looking at Kokabiel, even if he can't be seen from our location.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"Way to dodge a question Sona."

"I dodged the question!? What about you!? You did the same thing ape!"

"Watch your fucking language! I'm about to go and face that crack smoking twat in the school, and you are trying to hurt me!? Why? Why!? You seriously are a whore! If we lose, it is on your head!"

Even now they fight? But Akeno-san clears her throat.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

"You slag!"

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou. Oh yeah. Don't call me a slag either. Ape."

Buchou cried but nodded at Akeno-san.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou-sans decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices! Asia-san came next to me, looking determined.

"Y-You can w-wait out h-here Asia-s-san."

"B-But, if I did and someone needs healing and you was taken out...I need to go also Makoto-san. I can't just sit here while everyone else risks their lives. Please don't ask me to sit this one out, when I know others will be in danger also."

I sigh and nod. If she's this determined, I can't stop her.

"A-Alright. Just s-stay next t-to me a-at all t-times."

"Yes!"

Good. If she stays by my side, I can keep her safe like this. But, this is it, isn't it? An actual battle. Besides the Phenex fight, I've not been in a full scale battle like this. My heart is beating a little faster than usual. It is literally beating so fast in my chest, I can't make it stop. Kaichou-san came over to me.

"Izumi-kun...don't die. Whatever you do, don't die. Because, I wont forgive you if you die."

"R-Right!"

"Hmmm, maybe after this whole deal...we could go out together, like you wanted. Remember? Before all this started?"

I nod a little with a slight blush. Even though I shouldn't be thinking about that, I can't help but think about it because, well this is Kaichou-san after all.

"Y-Yes. L-Lets go out t-together n-next time."

"Y-Yes. Anyway, give Kokabiel hell."

I nod strongly. Then, we all head for the school gate. Asia-san clings to my arm so tightly. She doesn't belong on a battle field. She isn't a fighter. But, she does have healing power. And two healers are better than one. Even if she can't defend herself, I've taken it upon myself to be her shield.

I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene once coming into the school. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? What was he planning to do by using the magic circle? Wait, I've seen a magic circle like that before. Isn't that, to combine objects? He's going to combine those four swords! They are Excalibur's! But the coding seems a little different...hmmmm...that's suspicious...

"What is this…?"

Ise-kun spoke out his doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members and Asia-san looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… He was crossing his legs confidently! I can feel the nun shaking next to me, so I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She smiles in appreciation.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Buchou.

"Hello...ape."

"Kokabiel! Don't call me that you crack head! Have you smoked your drugs today!?"

"No, you haven't supplied me with any."

Ooooooooooooooooo! He just implied that Buchou is a crack head! Buchou's eyes turn red with lots of rage! She's angry right now! She's going to kill!

"I don't do drugs! I'm anti drugs! Your pro drugs! You have your own line of heroin! Its called, Coke heads cocaine! Get it from Kokabiel, the biggest Coke head around! Now, don't fuck with me!"

"Ape. Answer me this question. Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"Damn shit. In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Where the gym once stood, is now a big pillar of light. That's a light spear!? Compared to what I can do, mine looks like a toothpick! Seriously! I couldn't make something so big!

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out.

"C-Cerberus."

"T-That's Cerberus?"

Asia-san asks, I nod.

"T-The guard d-dog of h-hell."

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Two roars!? There's two of them here. The first roar came for the Cerberus in front of us, and the other one...came from the side of us! There's two Cerberus'!

"...Two of them. We could take one...but two at the same time is..."

"B-Buchou."

I get her attention. She turns to me.

"What is it?"

"I-I could s-summon R-Rai-kun. H-He w-will be a-able to t-take a C-Cerberus."

Buchou puts a finger to her chin, but eventually she nods.

"Alright. If you believe he can take Cerberus, then summon him here."

I nod and make the circle for him to appear. I chant and a few seconds later, Rai-kun comes. I'm so glad Obaa-san let me have one of these. He is my eternal partner.

"R-Rai-kun! T-Take t-that C-Cerberus!"

"Yes, Master!"

Everyone becomes astonished as Rai-kun grows and grows, until he is at least as tall as Cerberus now! Lightning that is the colour of black shoots all around him. He isn't called the Thunder beast for nothing! His kind rules thunder and lightning! He's my Rai-kun! And he wont be beaten by a simple Cerberus!

"Wait hold the phone! That thing can talk!?"

Ise-kun asks me, I nod. Obviously he can talk, he just did. I don't get why he asked me that question.

"Y-Yes but n-now isn't t-the time f-for that."

"Y-Yeah...but he looks totally cool. Introduce me to him properly later!"

I sigh and nod. Even though it isn't the time for that, Ise-kun seems to think it is.

"Ise...we need to fight! Not ogle the Raiju, although I didn't know it could talk either...anyway, we need to go! Ise!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

I turn to Asia-san and craft a barrier around her. She needs to keep safe during this. After Rai-kun is done with his enemy, he can become a guard for Asia-san, until then, this barrier will have to do!

"S-Stay here A-Asia-san!"

"Y-Yes! Please be careful Makoto-san! Don't die, ok!?"

I nod at her. I wont die here. I'm not ready to join Obaa-san in Heaven yet. I'm here for a reason, and it is to kick butt! Buchou turned to Ise-kun.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

That's right. Ise-kun can power others up. Like he did during the Phenex incident with me. I felt the power back then, and I have to say that I don't hate it at all.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

Poor Ise-kun. He makes an upset face.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow!

"Too naive."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our Queen! Akeno-san is really amazing after all!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"A-And this!"

STAB!

I conjured up some ice spires and launched them at the enemy with pierced the side of its head! Well, that's something alright! Go me!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks?

I look to Rai-kun. The enemy Cerberus he has been facing, is on the ground, and with a flash of lightning from his mouth, he erases the Cerberus from this place. Well done my pet! I call him over to me!

"Master."

"R-Rai-kun. P-Protect A-Asia-san, t-that girl t-there. D-Don't leave h-her s-side, ok?"

"Yes Master. I shall protect this girl for you."

"T-Thank you m-my loyal b-beast."

Rai-kun jumps over to Asia-san, and creates a dome of lightning after shrinking to a cub size. Even in cub size, his power doesn't deplete. It is merely it is easier to create a dome while small rather than big. That's my Rai-kun! You protect Asia-san! Thank you my Rai-kun! I'll definitely find you a girlfriend one day!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Erm...another one appeared...yeah. From the shadows of the first defeated Cerberus, another one stands. It makes a howl and goes for Ise-kun! I get inbetween them and raise a wall between us! My defence should be able to hold against a Cerberus!

"Good Makoto! You protect Ise as he boosts his power! Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Those are Buchou's orders. If Buchou orders it, then I will follow it! I'm happy that Rai-kun is protecting Asia-san. She's as safe as safe can be with him here.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Yuuto-kun? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia-san. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust. Even if she has upset me, I'm still glad she is here.

"I have come to back you up."

After saying that, Xenovia-san went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy sword.

"The strike of the holy sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia-san thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. Wow, that's the power of Excalibur huh. It is pretty cool if I do say so myself.

Ise-kun's gauntlet started to flash. Eh? Does that mean it is ready? I wouldn't know, but then I hear a voice.

[Its telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory, Izumi Makoto or Himejima Akeno.]

Even me? Wait, is that Ddraig-san? But, I don't think I should be the one to fight the Cerberus, I want to save power for Kokabiel.

"I-Ise-kun, w-was that y-your Dragon-s-san, D-Ddraig-san?"

"Right. But, h-how did you hear? And when did it get such a convenient system?"

I shrug my shoulders at both questions. I don't know why I can hear it. But then I hear the voice of the Dragon-san.

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

That's pretty useful to have. Ise-kun and his Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear is a useful thing to have after all.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to us at the same time since I'm standing right next to Ise-kun.

"Ise, is it possible to increase the power of Akeno and I? Makoto, you save your power, incase we need healing, alright?"

I nodded at Buchou. Along with Asia-san, I'm also a healer. That's my role, and that's something I'm fine with, but I would like to kick butt every once in awhile.

Ise-kun then went silent. Maybe he's talking to Ddraig-san in his mind? I wonder what its like to have a voice inside your head? I bet it would be weird. Something could talk to you whenever and it might spy on you! Eww, that would be creepy, I'm glad I don't have things talking to me inside my head, besides the monsters, hehe!

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

How is it I can hear this? Buchou and Akeno-san seem to not be able to hear it, but I can. Certainly is a strange phenomenon. Ise-kun then explains what they didn't hear, and they seem fine with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. He put his hands on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders, then his Sacred Gear glowed.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our Knight! It was Yuuto-kun's Sword Birth! That guy came at a good time! Thank you Yuuto-kun!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"Its huge!"

Ise-kun said from beside me.

It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky. The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel. Get him Buchou! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

* * *

"…Its complete."

Valper's voice. So, he's completed the merging of the four Excalibur's.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Ooh, damn it. Only 20 minutes? If we don't beat him, the town I've lived in, will be destroyed? That's it! He placed a spell like that on the ground as he combined the Excalibur's! Bastard!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! Its like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Xenovia-san then spoke to Yuuto-kun.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia-san laughed fearlessly at Yuuto-kun's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if its a holy sword, its the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper. Whys he laughing, damn idiot!

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yuuto-kun said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. I don't want to listen to your past, weirdo.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto-kun lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. Ooh, he isn't going to like what happens next...

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia-san seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Yeah, the truth is something I didn't think they'd like.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Michael-sama huh...hmmmmm...Michael-sama...

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Yuuto-kun asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yuuto-kun's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto-kun's foot. Yuuto-kun leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto-kun's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto-kun held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto-kun...

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. It certainly is...huh? Three lights, come my way. The lights are in the shape of a woman, a man and a boy. The woman, is Obaa-san! The man, is Ojii-san! And the boy...Shinobu-kun. W-Why are they here? How are they here?

"O-Obaa-san? O-Ojii-san? S-Shinobu-kun?"

[Geez, yes its us! Bakato!]

I loathe that name Shinobu-kun! Even in death, he pisses me off.

[Now now, Shinobu. Don't be rude.]

Ojii-san said. I've not seen him since...I was young. I barely remember him, but he's here with Obaa-san and Shinobu-kun.

[Makoto...my, how you have, grown up, personally. Even only being gone for not that long, I can already see your maturity.]

Geez Obaa-san, don't be so soppy now.

"H-How is it y-you are h-here?"

I asked as I hear a song, the Sacred song at that. I remember hearing it, when I was younger.

"Kukuku, looks like a reunion between Izumi's."

Kokabiel smirked out. He can get lost! Obaa-san turned to him, and put up her middle finger! Geez! She might be dead and impervious to harm, but I'm still alive and I can be killed quite easily!

[Wanker! I never liked you Kokabiel-chan!]

[Dear, don't aggravate the Fallen Angel. Remember, we are just ghosts. We can't fight him.]

[Yeah whatever Shinya. You hurt me all the time, even in death.]

I sweatdrop. This is supposed to be a happy reunion yet they are, arguing. They turn back to me.

[If you say so. My, Makoto you have grown. I remember when you was small...er.]

"O-Ojii-s-san!"

[Haha, couldn't resist. But, Amaya and I had to come this one last time. You, are doing us proud. Always be the kind hearted boy I remember that always made me pictures whenever I came home from hunting Stray Devils.]

Yeah, Ojii-san used to be an exorcist. A very good one if I remember correctly.

[Makoto...we are proud to be your grandparents. And when you find out who your parents are, try and not hate them. Please for me.]

[And for me, Makoto. Remember, you're never alone now. Because Amaya, and I are in your heart. We will always be watching you, but not in private times.]

He sent me a pervy wink! Geez! This is weird! I don't know what I should do with this information! But, I can't promise something like that. When I find out my parents origins, I will decide whether to hate them or not.

[You sick old bastard. Makoto, we have to go. You and Shinobu can talk together, one last time. Also, don't be afraid to show your true power. We love you, forever.]

Obaa-san touched me, then disappeared! Ojii-san did the same thing! Don't go! Please! Stay for a little while longer! Obaa-san! Ojii-san! Stay with me, for a little longer.

[Hey hey! Bakato!]

Shinobu-chan got my attention, I look down at him with a glare. I really do hate that nickname.

"D-Don't call m-me that!"

[Yeah, whatever. But wow, you are finally taller than I am. It took along time, and for me dying for you to get taller than I am.]

"...S-Shinobu-kun. Y-You died b-because o-of me. If I-I didn't s-suggest t-that we g-go to t-the park, t-then y-you would b-be here. Its a-all my f-fault you a-are gone. I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I really a-am s-sorry."

Tears slipped out of my eyes. It was all my fault. If I didn't say "Lets go to the park Shinobu-kun!" then he would still be here right now. He would be with me, and we would still be best friends.

[Nah, its fine. Sure, I had things I wanted to do, but you'll just have to do them, wont you? If you do them, then it will feel like I will be doing them also. Besides, Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama are looking out for me in Heaven.]

"I-Is it n-nice?"

[Cant complain. But, I can't stay. Sorry Bakato, but it looks like my time is running out. However, there's one last thing I can do for you, thanks for Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama. What once was mine, I offer up to share with you. The only thing I can give you, is something I was blessed with, now its yours. Its my final gift, for you. My best friend.]

"A-A gift?"

[Yeah, don't question it. Just say, thank you Shinobu-kun.]

I giggle to myself.

"T-Thank you S-Shinobu-kun, f-for everything."

[Hehe, don't forget to get cuties! Get a harem! Become a Harem King!]

"Hell yeah! I love your friend!"

Ise-kun commented from beside me. Say, if Shinobu-kun would've lived, does that mean he would be like Ise-kun? Is that why I'm drawn to Ise-kun? Because he reminds me of Shinobu-kun?

[That's right my friend! Teach Bakato how to get a great harem!]

"Will do little buddy! Will do!"

They do the thumps up to one another. Uu, I feel complicated. But then, Shinobu-kun takes my hand, and I glow. What's he doing to me? What's this gift he is going to give me? It better not be his perversion. Even as a child, he was very perverted, but he was my best friend.

[Makoto-kun! Enjoy the gift! Oh, your friend over there has reached it, Balance Breaker I mean. Oh yeah, you can overcome the stuttering. I'm sure you can, since it was kind of my fault so, yeah. Overcome it! That's an order from your best friend!]

"Y-Yes, I will t-try."

[Goodbye, Bakato. Remember Chelia.]

Huh? Who's Chelia? I make a confused face as he disappears away. I know the gift he has given me, will help me protect my friends now. Thank you, Shinobu-kun. Thank you, for everything.

* * *

**Well that's the first part of Kokabiel's fight over with. Next chapter, is the reveal of Makoto's Angel parent. And Makoto has a gift, which will be revealed later on. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm the son of who!? Part 2**

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I have the best comrades now. Makoto-kun...Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur! You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Ise-kun, Buchou, and Akeno-san. They are cheering for me also.

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Koneko-chan, Argento-san also. Even not knowing me, she even cheers for me.

"Yuuto-kun! I know you can do because you are Yuuto-kun!"

Makoto-kun...said it without stuttering? I've never heard him speak so clearly before. A velvet sound reached my ears. His voice sounds so, heavenly. I hope to hear it like that more in the future. I wonder, did he do it for me? Is he able to force down the stuttering, for me? Hehe, yeah, I'm being silly. But Makoto-kun is someone...

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. Its really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… Its completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks. Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

* * *

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the Fallen Angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the holy demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phenex.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a Devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The holy demonic sword created by me and my comrades feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…Its here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red aura that covered her body increased drastically.

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack.

Also, because of the amount of demonic power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Makoto-kun? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance Breaker… No. Its not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's…

"B-Barakiel...A-Akeno-san is...half...F-Fallen A-Angel..."

Akeno-san seemed down when Makoto-kun said that. Kokabiel laughed as Buchou's attack dissipated.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left over of the Holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! The daughter of Barakiel! And him! The one I most despise from your group! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Hey, that's not nice, bastard! What's Makoto-kun ever done to you? Sure, he's half Angel, but that doesn't mean anything. He's actually...adorable.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naive!"

His black wings caught her! She's wrapped up in his wings!

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of Koneko-chan getting captured, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard. He has grabbed Koneko-chan by the throat, and has made a sword of light!

"I'll start with the runt!"

"Koneko!"

Buchou called! Kokabiel thrusted his sword of light at her! No! She's going to die!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A light shined, then an explosion happened. Koneko-chan!? Did he explode her!? Is she dead!?

"A-And another o-one!"

BUZZ!

A blade of wind came past me at a velocity that could be compared to my speed. The wind went to the dust cloud that formed when that explosion accorded. But, what about Koneko-chan? I hear a little cry out from the dust cloud. The dust cloud dissipates with Kokabiel standing there, with a scratch on his cheek! But, no Koneko-chan!

"...Mako-senpai."

Her voice, from behind us. When I turned, I saw a great sight. Koneko-chan in Makoto-kun's arms. He protected her. He, must've transferred her with something and placed an explosion spell on something else. She is blushing quite immensely.

"Damn bastard! This is why I despise Angels! All are filth!"

"Don't call Makoto-kun filth!"

I let my rage at him go. He's been sending different comments about him now. And, it has annoyed me greatly.

"Hmph, protecting something like him? Hahaha, it really is funny. Considering who..."

"Shut up Kokabiel! This isn't over yet!"

I put strength into my holy demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my holy demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My holy demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another holy demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… Its not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a holy demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back.

Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai Maou but also God died."

* * *

…Wh…What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"Its normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can also increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God easily. The best they can hope for is half Angels like that thing there. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "There is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! Its hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-sans doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Asia-san dropped to the floor, Makoto-kun hugged her tightly even though he looks so shocked also. Xenovia did once say that he believed just as much as she and Asia-san and Irina-san did. Even if he suppresses it, this must be a big shock to him.

"A-Asia-san! A-Asia-san! I-It is o-ok!"

It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Kokabiel raised a hand.

"We've been talking about God, God, God! Yet, we haven't mentioned his descendant yet? Hahahahaha! Silly me! I should've said this before! Gods cute little grandson! He's within our midst's!"

Gods cute grandson is here? What does he...Angel...Gods children, Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama...Gods grandson...would have to be at least half Angel...

"K-Kokabiel! What do you mean, Gods grandson!? God, having a grandson would mean Michael-sama or Gabriel-sama would've had to have a child! And, I haven't heard of this supposed grandson of God!"

Xenovia asked, but most of us are figuring it out already. The only half Angel here...is Makoto-kun! He's...Gods grandson! No way! That's...he's the son of either Michael-sama or Gabriel-sama...

"Oh my, I let it slip. The big secret. Hehe, even I had to uncover this. Only four people in the world that I know of now knows about that child. Michael, Gabriel and Azazel, and myself through looking through Azazel's private stuff. For the grandson of God, is none other than Izumi Makoto! That child who stands with us, is actually Gods cute grandson! And his mother, is none other than the Strongest Woman in Heaven, Gabriel!"

...Gabriel-sama!? That's, Makoto-kun's mother!? He, opens his eyes wide at the revelation that Gabriel-sama is his mother.

"...L-Lies..."

He muttered to himself. He's in a state of total shock. He can't believe his mother is Gabriel-sama. I don't know what's going to happen now. He's lost Amaya-san, and now found out his mother is actually the sister of the current God. And that makes him, related to the current God, and the God recorded in the bible. He is going to have lots of power right? Since he is the son of the Seraph Gabriel-sama, nephew to Michael-sama the current God and the grandson of the deceased God.

"Knew it. I fucking knew he was special! No wonder the Bishop mutated!"

Buchou cheered out happily! Is now the time to be happy?

"Mako-kun is actually...Gabriel-sama's son..."

"...Mako-senpai is..."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan mutter out. Yeah, I'm surprised like them also. I don't even know what to say. Asia-san is looking at Makoto-kun with starry eyes. That's kind of creepy. Ise-kun is acting like Buchou and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Master..."

Rai-kun, the Raiju just spoke! I didn't know it could speak! Wow, that's something interesting...

"Oh damn..."

Xenovia stood up fast, and ran to his side comically! She grasps his hands tightly and looks into his beautiful green eyes! Eh? What is she going to do?

"I've always felt that we've had a connection."

What the hell is she doing!? Is she, hitting on him now!?

"W-What?"

"You, and I. I thought we had a special connection. We just click together, don't you think?"

She's insane! She's actually saying things like that!?

"Y-You threatened t-to kill m-me."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

What the hell? Yeah, I threatened to kill you, but I didn't mean it. Is she normal? Is she? Someone please tell that she is actually normal. She comes out with things like that, after finding out about his mother and grandfather? And before, she was saying things about his Obaa-sama and him? She is a strange person.

"X-Xenovia-san...s-stand back."

"W-Why? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

She asks as she moves away.

"N-No. I'm g-going t-to kill K-Kokabiel f-for lying. Gabriel-s-sama isn't m-my Okaa-s-sama. H-He's l-lying. H-He's LYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

SHATTER!

Argh! Makoto-kun in his rage made all the windows of the school building shatter! The glass, circulates Makoto-kun. All those shards of glass, what's he going to do? Glass shards wouldn't hurt Kokabiel. Kokabiel himself laughs as if he's heard something funny.

"Hahaha, what you going to do boy? You maybe the son of a Seraph, but don't think you can beat me in a single fight. One-on-one isn't going to be your friend."

"You wont beat me. You will pay for everything. Hurting my friends. Lying about my Okaa-sama. You will die. You will die. YOU WILL DIE!"

The glass suddenly stops in its tracks from spinning around. A light shines around him, the glass gets covered in this light and it turns into sharp light weapons! He's added light to the sharpness of the glass. The glass then starts spinning at a velocity that is actually cutting the wind around him! I also notice that he didn't stutter at all. Must be his rage coming through strongly.

"Take this!"

Makoto-kun thrusted his hands forward, the fast moving shards of glass all head towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel let out a little smirk before his wings turned into blade-like objects and went towards the shards! The shards and feathers

"Haha, cheap tricks like this wont win against me boy! Did Amaya not teach you anything useful!?"

"Obaa-san...don't mention her in my presence. You want me to release power. Then, how about this!"

Power erupted from Makoto-kun! Elements gathered around him! Wind, water, fire, lightning, ice, earth. Lots of elements circulate around him as if he is preparing for something strong. Then, wings shoot out of his back. Not Devil wings, but Angel wings instead! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Ten. Ten!? He has ten wings!? Ten white pure wings! They are beautiful. That might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before.

"Hmph, this it, boy?"

"Really, this isn't anything. Hehehehehehehehe! Kokabiel-chan! You are weak! Bow down before me you piece of shit! No one is above me in power! Bow down!"

Eh? That isn't like Makoto-kun at all. What's going on with him? He wouldn't say things like this. A scary aura is being released from Makoto-kun. I feel cold, inside. The aura, is making me feel cold. He has a crazy look in his eye.

"Bring it!"

Kokabiel makes a strong charge at Makoto-kun, light sword in hand. The elements all combine together into a sword. Kokabiel closes the distance and swings his sword down at Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun swings his elemental blade upwards at Kokabiel's own light sword! The swords meet, and create a massive whirl of energy! The very ground beneath them cracks! The cracks turn into craters and pretty soon, we all have to step back.

They push one another back and then they start having a sword fight. I never knew Makoto-kun was adept at swordsmanship. He seems to be matching Kokabiel's swordsmanship with his own.

Powerful shockwave's come off Makoto-kun's and Kokabiel's swords. Each time they meet, another shockwave destroys part of the ground and surrounding area. If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe Makoto-kun had this kind of power, but he does.

Their attacks eventually cancel one another out. Kokabiel jumps back and launches light spears at Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun dodges them effortlessly. And the ones he doesn't dodge, are stopped by a defensive magic circle that is in front of him.

Makoto-kun rushes Kokabiel who creates a light sword. Closing the distance, Kokabiel swings his sword at Makoto-kun horizontally. He makes a sigh and creates a defensive barrier to defend against the sword. Makoto-kun then grabs Kokabiel by the throat and stares into his eyes.

"Want to see what I'm going to do to you? Well, you don't have a choice!"

His eyes glow with every colour of the rainbow. If I'm remembering correctly, he did something similar to Xenovia that time in the clubroom! Kokabiel turns white and starts producing tears. He must be seeing his own death, like Xenovia did.

"That spell, is forbidden for a reason. Kokabiel-chan, you can't stand against greatness like me. I'm stronger than you. You, are nothing in my presence. Just something that is on the path that has been set for me."

He drops Kokabiel to the floor, Kokabiel looks on with unfocused eyes. Makoto-kun creates a light sword. A light sword that is covered in demonic power also. He's combined his light power and demonic power together!

"D-Don't..."

"Don't? Don't what Kokabiel-chan? Don't kill you? Why? I can do what I want. Thinking you can take me on. Nothing can touch me. For I am Izumi Makoto!"

STAB!

Makoto-kun, stabbed Kokabiel in the heart. Blood escaped Kokabiel's mouth, then Makoto-kun put his hands on Kokabiel, and some weird energy left Kokabiel and went into Makoto-kun. The energy stops a minute later, then he attacked Kokabiel with some explosion spells. When he finally stops blowing up Kokabiel, there's nothing left. Kokabiel has been obliterated.

"More...need more power...more..."

He looks at all of us...then at Ise-kun. Eh? What's he going to do to Ise-kun? Ise-kun shivers at the look Makoto-kun is giving him.

"Your...power...I'm going to drain your powerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

In speeds comparable to my own, he rushes towards Ise-kun!

"Stop this instant!"

Makoto-kun stopped at the voice. A female voice. It came from the sky. We all looked up.

"Hmmmmmm...Power...I can sense lots of power from you...stronger than him...you, I sense Dragon...Longinus...Divine Dividing! I'm going to take your power!"

Makoto-kun shot up into the air and went towards the stranger! The stranger is wearing some kind of armour. The armoured stranger and Makoto-kun are in the air, looking at one another intently. Makoto-kun suddenly went forward, and punched a hole in that persons armour! A weird energy suddenly transferring itself from the stranger to Makoto-kun. The weird energy has equations, so it is magic. Makoto-kun is absorbing this persons power!

BANG!

"Guah!"

The person punched Makoto-kun in the stomach, and he fell unconscious! What the hell is that person doing!? I felt uneasy as this stranger caught Makoto-kun in their arms. The figure descends to the ground, and places Makoto-kun on the ground gently. Makoto-kun said Divine Dividing. So, that makes this person the Hakuryuukou. And that must be the Balance Breaker.

"Rest."

The person is female. I thought female before, but now I know she is female. She looks to Freed on the ground, and picks him up.

"W-Wait you! What did you do to him!?"

Buchou desperately cried out. She must be worried. I'm worried. What if, she's killed him?

"He's fine. He became drunk on his own magical power. Such an idiot. He'll be fine."

Makoto-kun became drunk on his own magical power? He must've lost control when he found out the truth about his mother.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red one.]

The Hakuryuukou's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. Its our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?"

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

She turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

I rush over to Makoto-kun to see if he's ok. Since I'm the Knight, I thought I would've gotten there first, but Xenovia is the one who got there first!

"Don't be dead! Come on! Grandson of God! Don't die on me now!"

She's panicking which makes Asia-san panic. She comes rushing over and tries to heal Makoto-kun, but it doesn't do anything. I check on him, he's still breathing...just asleep?

"...C-Cheese pelicans...a-are cool..."

Eh? He is having a...strange dream, about cheese pelicans. He looks cute when asleep. Damn him and his adorable looks. Now, I know why he's so adorable. His mother is Gabriel-sama, the Strongest Woman in Heaven. And also the most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. So it isn't out of the ordinary that he's also going to get her looks.

"...Yuuto-c-chan..."

Yuuto-chan? Why did he call me Yuuto-chan? He's...blushing? Whys he blushing? In his sleep, he's blushing.

Everyone comes over to us. Its over. Kokabiel is dead, thanks to a drunken Makoto-kun. He became drunk on his own power. I never thought I would see a Makoto-kun like that. A power thirsty one. The one I know, is kind and caring and gentle and just so good. A Makoto-kun like that is someone who is...someone I...

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a holy demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my holy demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

At that moment, Makoto-kun sat up. He placed his hands to his head as if in pain.

"Are you alright!?"

Xenovia cried out! Geez, she's turned quickly.

"Y-Yes...I-I...g-got lost..."

He got lost? Got lost, on magic? He taps my shoulder, I blush a little as he looks at me cutely.

"Y-You aren't l-leaving?"

"U-Uh, no. I'm not leaving."

That instant, he throws his arms around me! Makoto-kun! Don't be so cute! You can't do things like this without me blushing. I hug him back.

"S-Stay here w-with us."

"Y-Yeah, I'm not going now. I'll be here with yo...everyone now."

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

"Yeah, I know Ise-kun."

"Now. Yuuto. I'm going to destroy your ass."

Destroy my butt...? Buchou! Please don't destroy my butt! She foams at the mouth as she looks at Makoto-kun and I hugging. Oh yeah, I had forgotten, she keeps telling me to make a move on Makoto-kun. But, I couldn't. He's not into guys, he's made that very clear...Yuuto-chan...hmmmmm...

* * *

**And that's the end of Kokabiel. Makoto's mother is Gabriel! I wonder how many thought I would go with Gabriel? Anyway, yes I have made Vali, Vali-chan as the she is the descendant of Lucifer and Makoto is a descendant of God, forbidden love.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A new start**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few day after Kokabiel, I feel uneasy. I found out, my Okaa-sama is actually Gabriel, the Seraph. How is that normal? I don't know what to think right now. No matter what, I just can't think straight at the moment. I finally understand why Obaa-san didn't tell me. She didn't want me knowing my Okaa-sama abandoned me for Heaven. I don't know how to feel about that. Angry, upset, betrayed. Do I feel negative about it? Or positive about it? I can't feel one way or the other. I honestly don't know what to feel right now.

"Once again, thank you for letting me stay with you Makoto-san."

The girl, Asia-san thanked me yet again. Since finding out about God, being dead. She has been cut off from the Church. They have abandoned her now. Since she told me that when she mentioned the absence of God, they became quiet, and basically turned her into a heretic.

"N-Not a p-problem."

She has nowhere else to go. She is literally someone who was thrown out for no reason other than knowing the truth. She knows about it, and now she's been thrown out. Hmph, sounds like something the Church would do.

"But it is a problem! I'm staying here for free..."

"I-I don't m-mind. H-Honestly I-I would l-like the c-company. Since O-Obaa-san d-died, t-this house h-has been t-too quiet a-and I would l-like it t-to be f-filled with noise a-again."

"I-Is that so? Then, thank you for letting me live here! I promise not to be a burden! And I will clean and other things!"

Geez! She's making it sound like I let her stay here because she's my maid!

"N-No! W-We can c-clean t-together."

"Right! S-Sorry, I'm not used to this. It is like my whole world has turned upside down...since God is gone..."

I cut her off here. She doesn't have to think about such things. God is gone, but it doesn't mean life stops. Even if it feels like it does.

"I-I know t-the f-feeling. B-But it isn't t-the e-end of e-everything."

"Y-Yes, you are right!"

I smile as we continue breakfast. Asia-san and I are eating together. And since Asia-san has left the Church now, she said she would like to experience a school life, so I asked Buchou if she could get Asia-san into our school. She said it wouldn't be a problem since I had asked her.

But sometimes, Asia-san looks at me like I'm the next saviour or something. I've told her repeatedly that I'm still the same person she knew from back before knowing that my Okaa-sama is a Seraph, the current Gods sister. She said she knows although I can tell she doesn't seem to believe it. I truly believe she thinks I'm the next coming or something. I'm just me. I'm not special. I might have a Seraph for a Okaa-sama, but that doesn't reflect on me at all. I'm nothing special.

After breakfast, we head to the clubroom. Buchou had something to tell us, and since Asia-san didn't want to be alone, I brought her along with me. Yeah, Asia-san pretty much follows me everywhere. It is like she is attached to me by the hip. Not that I mind of course.

"Makoto-san...about Xenovia-san. What are you going to do about her?"

Good question. She is seriously scaring me. She threatens to kill me, then she wants to be my best friend? I find her strange as hell.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Well, if it helps at all, she is frightened of squirrels."

She's frightened of squirrels? Hehe, I could use that to my advantage.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"Y-Yep! She said they are enemies of the lord. And, it is her mission in life to destroy them. Although, I've seen her cry because of a squirrel once. I thought it was quite funny like Irina-san did...ooh, I'm sorry."

"W-Why are y-you sorry?"

I cock an eyebrow up in confusion.

"I mentioned Irina-sans name. I know she has gone now, and she didn't learn the truth about God. I guess she was lucky in that regard. Although, it is kind of freeing also, if that makes sense? I'm free to have a normal life. But I will still pray to God, even if he doesn't exist."

"M-Maybe it is f-for the b-best."

"About Irina-san? Or about me?"

"B-Both."

I reply to her with a far off look. I couldn't say goodbye to her in the end. I didn't want her to know about God being dead. She has a bigger faith that I did...do. So if she found out, it just might kill her.

* * *

We get to the clubroom sometime later...ooh no. She's here. She's wearing the schools uniform...don't tell me she's joining the school also? I feel scared if she is.

"Makoto-sama. Please sit down. I will prepare you some tea!"

I shudder and nod. She's very scary. I go and sit down with Asia-san. Xenovia-san then makes black bat wings appear out of her back! Ooh no. That means she's...Ise-kun comes in. He notices Xenovia-san with her black bat wings. She starts explaining about it.

"I found out that God is gone and his grandson is in Rias Gremory's peerage. So I turned into a Devil as a self abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research club. Makoto-sama, here's your tea!"

She comes over and hands me a cup of...I don't know what that is. I look to Asia-san for help, she looks as shocked as I do. It doesn't look like tea. It looks like something found in a sewer. I cry a little as I take the cup from her. What am I supposed to do with this? Drink it? I'll die!

"D-Drink it Makoto-sama! I'm sure it isn't up to spec with the things Grandsons of God should be drinking, but it is the best I can do."

She gives me the puppy dog look! Did she learn that from Iri-chan!? Don't do that! Its adorable! I cry as I take a sip to appease her. I feel like I'm going to die. I resist the urge to throw up. I shed silent tears.

"H-How is it!?"

"...G-Great."

I reply weakly. She gains a happy face and sits next to me, while glaring at Asia-san who is holding my hand. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

"Well the thing that haunts me always. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. It is true however that the Durandal wielder would be a huge asset to anyone's team.

Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. I can make that up by tending to the needs of his grandson. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is... Even if she is a sister of a Maou…"

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed. Silly Xenovia-san. While she was doing that, Asia-san took the cup of tea, and emptied it into the sink. Thank you Asia-san. You are awesome. Before Xenovia-san could realize, Asia-san comes back with another cup of tea. Asia-sans tea is always amazing!

"By the way, where's Irina?"

Ise-kun asks. Iri-chan is gone now. I don't know if I will see her again, but she knows I love her, and maybe that's enough for now. Is it enough? I never got to kiss her again. I kissed her years ago. But it isn't the same. I would've liked to kiss her again, to show her my true feelings for her.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. The same thing happened to Asia Argento but she chose to stay human."

She laughed at herself, but it was an uneasy laugh.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

That's what Asia-san and I said before. She would've been devastated finding out. That's why I don't want her to find out, ever.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a Devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia-san said with narrowed eyes. I guess they might be enemies the next time they meet. But I believe that someday, the powers will come together and make peace. Is that the Angel in me? The optimistic side of me? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Valper.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia-san says it while making a sigh. Yeah, Kaichou-san told me, her sister is Serafall Leviathan-sama. I wonder if I could meet Kaichou-sans sister? I wonder if she is similar to Kaichou-san? Or is she someone completely different? Well if she is Kaichou-sans sister, then she must be pretty.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the Gods side and the Devils side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. But thanks to Makoto, we don't have to worry about Kokabiel again, since he killed him dead."

Well, yeah. I killed him, because I lost control of my power.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Angels...Angels are going to be there...of course they are. Michael-sama is going to be there at least, and he is my Oji-san, my uncle. Oji-san...

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

Ise-kun wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. But, if...Okaa-sama...is going to be there, then I'm not going. If Michael-sama is going to be their, then I don't think I want to go either. But since he is the new God, I guess at least he will be there. Yes, he will be there, like I just thought.

"The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that she is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, she is far stronger than you, who is her rival."

Things are going to get complicated, that's for sure. Xenovia-san then stands up and bows to me...

"Ah, that's right. Makoto-sama. Since your Ojii-sama didn't exist, he didn't have any love to show you or Amaya-sama in her time of need. I was completely out of line. Hit me as much as you want."

Time to test out Asia-sans squirrel fearing theory.

"...S-Squirrel."

"Oh no! Where is it!?"

Hehe, Asia-san is right. Xenovia-san is looking around for the squirrel that is going to attack her. A squirrel that is going to kill her, maybe.

"Makoto-sama! Where is the squirrel!? Please tell me!"

I giggle and shake my head.

"I-I must of b-been s-seeing things."

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought it was going to kill me."

She's a strange person. But then she makes sharp eyes.

"So only we three are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now Makoto-sama. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

"It was the same for me..."

Asia-san made sad eyes. I pet her head comfortingly. She smiles in my direction.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia-san tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!"

Asia-san stops Xenovia-san.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone since Makoto-san invited me. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-san says it with a smile. Xenovia-san had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"I'm not interested this time. Next time, you and I could be shown around the school by Makoto-sama."

"Yes!"

I really wish Xenovia-san would stop adding, sama to my name. I'm not above anyone. I never want to be above anyone. That's not something I want.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Yuuto-kun gave a smile to us all. I'm glad he's feeling better about everything.

"See you at home Makoto-sama."

With that, Xenovia-san left the room. What did she mean by that?

"Why did Xenovia-san say that?"

Asia-san asks with a head tilt. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I-I don't k-know."

Buchou then clapped.

"Alright. Since she's left, we can continue club activities!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replied happily! That day, we all laughed together again. It was fun. When the day ended, Asia-san and I went home. When we got home, we entered the house.

* * *

"Hmmmmm..."

Asia-san makes a hungry cry. Even I'm hungry.

"I-I will c-cook us some f-food Asia-s-san."

"Ok! I will help you!"

"Make that for three!"

Eh!? I didn't sense it until now, but Xenovia-san is sat in my living room with her feet up while watching t.v!? Ooh yeah, make yourself at home Xenovia-san! Busting into someone's house is illegal you know!? She waves at us as if she is totally fine with breaking and entering!

"Xenovia-san!? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, as Makoto-sama's loyal servant, I have to be by his side at all times."

She's my loyal servant now? Why is she my servant? Is that why she calls me Makoto-sama?

"But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Asia. Are you perhaps trying to keep Makoto-sama all to yourself? Don't be so selfish. He's Makoto-sama, and I have to become his Knight. So, that's why I am here. I wont leave."

So, that's pretty much it. She wont leave. Asia-san pouts and looks away with that same pouty look! Don't be so adorable! That's really cute Asia-san!

"...Well that doesn't mean you have to live here..."

"It does. What if someone attacked? I need to be here to defend him. Why are you so against me living here anyway?"

"N-No reason. But this is Makoto-sans house. You can't just invite yourself over."

Asia-san does have a point Xenovia-san.

"Isn't that what you did?"

"No! Makoto-san offered me a place to stay since he was so kind to me. And I took the offer because Makoto-san is the only person I know well in this town, and he is half Angel so...even then, Makoto-san is very kind to me."

"Oh, well. I will ask directly." She turns to me with that puppy dog look! Uwah don't! "Makoto-sama. As your loyal servant, allow me the pleasure to stay in your company."

A time ago, she said being in my company sickened her. And now she is saying things like this. If she wants to be my friend, I want her to be my friend because of me, not because of my Okaa-sama.

"O-Ok."

"Fantastic. Please allow me to cook."

""No!""

Asia-san and I said at the same time. She can't cook! She seriously can't! She will kill us with her cooking! Xenovia-san puts on a complicated expression.

"But, as your loyal servant, I have to make food."

"I-Its fine. A-Asia-san a-and I c-can cook t-together."

"That's right Xenovia-san. Please relax while Makoto-san and I go and cook some food."

Xenovia-san makes a conflicted expression as Asia-san and I enter the kitchen. Asia-san and I look to one another. Xenovia-san is going to be staying here.

"Hehehe, this is going to be..."

Even Asia-san doesn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Asia-s-san. W-We should g-go shopping a-at the w-weekend. Y-You know, f-for clothes f-for you. U-Unless y-you want t-to always g-go around a-as a n-nun."

"Go shopping? Ok! That will be fun!"

"I will attend also."

Aah! She needs to stop sneaking up on people! Xenovia-san came into the kitchen. I've got a stalker. Xenovia-san is my stalker. Asia-san then denies Xenovia-sans attempts to come with us.

"No, you can't go!"

"Why can't I go?"

Xenovia-san asks with a raised eyebrow.

"B-Because...you said there are things you need to learn before attending school."

"Yes, and shopping is one of those things. Even I need clothes. All I have is this school uniform and my battle outfit. And, I can't go around in these forever. So, I will have to go also. For clothes and to keep naughty people from touching Makoto-sama."

From touching me? Who's going to touch me? She is a strange character.

"Like who Xenovia-san?"

"You, Asia. You so want him. And his children."

Geez! Asia-san did a spit take! I can see why! Who comes out with things like that!?

"W-What are you saying!? D-Don't be so silly!"

"Whatever. I'm still going."

So, that's it, isn't it? She's made up her mind. She's coming and I can't say anything about it. She's too scary right now. Asia-san and I continue making the food. After making the food, we set the table for everyone and we start eating.

* * *

...By the end of the day, I retire to my room, and so does Asia-san and Xenovia-san. We had shown her, the guest bedroom. Asia-san has the room next to mine, and Xenovia-san has the room on the ground floor. My Obaa-sans room is left alone. I've not even been able to go into the room since she...died. Its been left untouched.

Once getting into my room...

"Hello, Makoto-sama."

Geez! She's in my bedroom now!? Uwah! How the hell did she do that!? She was downstairs before! So, how is it that she is upstairs now!? She's in my bed, with nothing but bra and panties! Even someone like me can't help but blush when I see a cute girl like Xenovia-san dressed like that!

"X-Xenovia-san..."

"Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"T-This is m-my room."

"I know it is."

I cry anime tears. She does know where I'm going with it, right?

"A-And your r-room is d-downstairs."

"I believe it is yes."

Is she clueless? Or just like this to annoy me? Or is someone out there trying to hurt me?

"Y-You know w-where I-I am going w-with this r-right?"

"Uh...you want me naked?"

I do a spit take! How did she get that, from what I said!? Who is seriously against me right now!? I don't know who is against me! Someone is against me! Just then, the door bursts open. It reveals an Asia-san with teary eyes! Asia-san! Don't be upset!

"Makoto-san...and Xenovia-san are sharing a bed together?"

"N-No..."

"That we are Asia."

Xenovia-san talked over me. So Asia-san heard her say we are sharing a bed!

"W-Well...I'm joining in also! I don't want to be left out!"

Left out? Asia-san comes over and hugs me tightly! Asia-san! Even if she isn't the most developed, she has a nice set of oppai...I've been hanging out with Ise-kun for too long.

"Asia...you naughty child. Even if you aren't a Devil, you are still lewd like one."

"I'm not lewd! You are the lewd one! Getting into Makoto-sans bed dressed in nothing but your b-bra and panties."

"But, what am I supposed to sleep in if I don't sleep in this?"

Asia-san glares briefly, before she started taking off her pyjamas! Asia-san! Don't follow her example! She's crazy! She is flippant! She is seriously not normal! I can say that about lots of people I know actually. Asia-san finishes taking off her pyjamas and blushes at me cutely.

"I-I...can't let Xenovia-san...win."

Let Xenovia-san win? As I'm thinking that, Asia-san leads me to the bed! She practically pushes me onto the bed, and gets in next to me! Asia-san! I've never shared a bed...no. That isn't true. I have shared a bed before with some people. But that was when I was depressed, and I couldn't enjoy it.

"Now it is time to sleep yes? I-I've never slept in the same bed as a boy before, b-but if it is Gods g-grandson, then I don't mind."

"Asia, lewdness. Are you sure you don't want to be a Devil?"

"I-I don't want to stop praying."

"I understand. That's something I regret also..."

So, she regrets it also. I suppose I might miss it a little, but knowing who's up there, praying doesn't make sense. I would be praying to my own Oji-san. That doesn't make sense.

"L-Lets just g-go to s-sleep."

"Yes, of course Makoto-sama is right."

I really, really wish she wouldn't call me Makoto-sama. I close my eyes, as I feel heads leaning against my chest. Ooo, these girls are cute. But, even though I let Xenovia-san stay here, I don't know whether to forgive her or not. Well, for now I can at least say we are on speaking terms. It might be awhile before I can say, friend.

* * *

...Lights hit my eyes. It must be the morning. I can still feel a head on my chest, I don't know who's. When I opened my eyes, it was Asia-sans head. Yeah, she slept in here last night. But, didn't someone else...

"Makoto-sama. You're awake?"

I nod groggily. That voice was...ooh no. Its Xenovia-san.

"Y-Yes."

"I will prepare breakfast."

Before I could refute it, she had gone. I know she means well, I really do, but her food is disgusting. I feel like dying each time I eat it. Whatever she comes up with, I will just have to force it down so I don't hurt her feelings. Even if she has hurt mine before, I don't intend to do the same to her. I did curse her, when losing control of my anger. Doing that curse is forbidden, or at least I forbade myself from using it on others unless they truly deserved it.

"...Uu...morning?"

A cute noise came from my chest. Of course it is, Asia-san. She lifts her head up, her hair falls perfectly in shape. How's that possible? She looks around the room, as if looking for something, or someone. When she couldn't find it, she asked me straight out.

"W-Where is Xenovia-san?"

"F-Food."

She pales. Yes, even Asia-san should know it. Food equals death with Xenovia-san behind the stove. I don't know how we are going to survive if she insists on cooking.

"Please...say you are joking."

"I-I wish I w-was."

I burst her bubble. She then asks a question that I am thinking.

"Uu...are we going to die?"

"I-I hope n-not."

"I don't want to die."

"N-Neither do I."

We cling to one another! We need to protect one another from Xenovia-sans cooking! A few minutes later, she comes back...whys it moving? It has an ominous aura around it. Its moving...I'm scared.

"Here's a special breakfast for a special guy. And your breakfast is special also Asia."

"...What makes it special?"

Asia-san boldly asks. Xenovia-san gains a happy face.

"I added my secret ingredient."

"W-Whats t-the secret in-ingredient?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow, my brow is sweating because I'm so nervous. I hope she didn't add poison or something by mistake.

"Ah, that would be telling. Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Please Xenovia-san. Tell us."

"Why? You will love it, trust me."

Trust her she says. Trust her! She's been giving me weird concoctions for a few days now! I don't want to eat it! Please! Someone help me! Help Asia-san also! Don't let us die this day! We are too young to die! Someone help us!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ooh thank you merciful Maou! A knock at the door! Someone somewhere loves us!

"I-I'll g-go and g-get that!"

"I will help you Makoto-san! It really is a two person job!"

Asia-san and I bolt out of bed and downstairs! Thank you whoever is at the door! I asked and you delivered! Thank you Maou! You are amazing! Whoever is it, I don't care right now! They saved us from dying! We get to the door, and open it!

"Ara. I didn't know you both walked around in your underwear."

The person at the door is Akeno-san, with Koneko-chan. What do they want? Not that I mind them being here...wait, walk around in our underwear...ooh...damn.

"Kyaaaa!"

Asia-san let out a cute cry and attempted to cover her body! I just blush furiously. Yeah, being saved from death only to be embarrassed to death. Yes, either way it is horrid.

"...Why are you both like that?"

""...""

We both couldn't form words to Koneko-chan's question. We just looked at one another and blushed.

"Because we slept together last night."

I do a spit take! Xenovia-san, who just came down the stairs said something that could be taken in a completely different way! Akeno-san narrows her eyes, as Koneko-chan closes her by half! Please don't kill me! Asia-san just smiles happily. I guess she doesn't know what other way that could be taken.

"Ara ara. So, Mako-kun lost it to two girls at once?"

"...Indecent."

"W-Wait!"

"Makoto-san, what did you lose to us?"

Asia-sans so sweet, yet clueless. I can be clueless but at least I know what they are talking about!

"Ara, Asia-chan. Xenovia-chan is saying you had sex with Mako-kun here. Is it true?"

"S-S-S-S-S-SEX!?"

Asia-sans face lit up like a christmas tree before fainting! Oh great, they've killed Asia-san!

"Sex? Makoto-sama and I haven't consummated anything yet."

Consummated? Why did she say consummated? Consummate what?

"Ara ara. What do you mean, consummated?"

"Well, that's between Makoto-sama and myself. Now Makoto-sama, breakfast is getting cold."

Breakfast...it wasn't breakfast! Cold or hot, it would kill me!

"E-Erm..."

"Xenovia-chan. We've brought breakfast with us. Koneko-chan and I thought we could have a breakfast date with Mako-kun here."

A breakfast date? I've never heard of such a thing before.

"But I made breakfast."

"You eat it! Ara ara. I mean, you could eat it and see if it needs improvements."

Hehe, Akeno-san doesn't know it, but she's saving our lives right now, literally. Thank you Akeno-san! You are the greatest! Save me from myself! I would eat it, just to keep Xenovia-san smiling!

"...I suppose a taste test to see if I can improve in certain areas so..."

"Yes, you do that Xenovia-chan~ Now, Mako-kun~ Breakfast time~"

Breakfast! An actual breakfast! Maybe today wont kill me after all! I can actually live another day!

* * *

**Not much to add except Xenovia is going full force! Expect more in the future! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	18. Chapter 18

**My family?**

Hehe, today. Today Kunou-san has come over. I promised that she could come out the next time we go out together, and we are going out together. Since the Kokabiel incident is over with, Kunou-san has come to play for the weekend. But, something right now is making me feel a little frustrated.

"T-This is s-silly."

"No it isn't. Come on. Say it Mako-kun."

"I-I c-can't Akeno-s-san."

"Yes you can. You can say it clearly. Say "Good morning Akeno-san" Mako-kun."

She wants me to do something I find difficult. Since Kokabiel, Akeno-san has taken it upon herself to help me talk, normally without the stutter. I don't know what to do. I can't do it! Well, I have done it once or twice, but it is hard to do, very hard to do. I'm alone with her, and she's trying to help me talk normally.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can Mako-kun. I know you can. If you say it I will give you a kiss~"

"A-A kiss?"

"Ara yes. If you say it without stuttering, I will give you a kiss. Call it an incentive."

I force down what makes me stutter.

"...Good morning...Akeno-san."

As those words left my lips, hers captured my own! As she is kissing me, I feel her hand stroke my face. She's so nice, and I love her kisses.

"Ara, I knew you could do it! Now. Each time you are able to say "Good morning Akeno-san" or "Hello Akeno-san" without the stutter then I will give you a kiss! Then one day, I'm sure you will be able to speak without even thinking about it. Your friend told you to get over your stutter right?"

"S-Shinobu-kun d-did say t-that."

"So, what was it like, seeing your friend again?"

"I-I expected h-him t-to hate m-me because o-of his d-death. B-But he didn't h-hate me. Why d-didn't h-he hate me?"

"Because you are best friends. Mako-kun, even after all these years, he still called you his best friend. Even if he died, he clearly still thought of you above everyone else."

I smile and nod. That was Shinobu-kun though. He was a huge pervert, but the best friend you could ever want. He's...gone, but he left me with something that's priceless. He left me a gift, that I will never forget. Something that I will use if I ever learn how to use it that is.

"Y-Yes. It is g-great to have a-a best f-friend."

"Yes, like the ape is my best friend."

"Akeno-s-san. W-Why does e-everyone c-call Buchou a-an ape a-anyway?"

Akeno-san smirked a little devilishly and replied to me in an upbeat tone.

"She used to act like an ape when she was younger. And I'm talking about jumping around, swinging her arms, making ape sounds and calls and other things like an ape does. She even ate bananas every chance she got. She's just insane. And Kaichou was the one to actually start calling Rias, ape ufufu."

So that's the reason. Buchou used to act like an ape, and Kaichou was the one to start the ape trend. But others call her an ape also? Does that mean, she just looks like one? I wouldn't know about that, but it seems to me that she just brings out the words in people. Ape. Apezilla. King Kong. These are some of the words I've heard various people call Buchou.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"Yes, ufufu. It really was Kaichou. Even before I came to Rias, Kaichou was calling Rias, ape. I guess they've always had a rocky relationship."

"T-That's an un-understatement."

We share a laugh, but then Akeno-san looks at her phone.

"Oops, I'm going to be late, for a date, with the ape."

"I-I see. H-Have fun w-with Buchou."

"I'll try and have fun with her. She usually just cries and screams at me when we get together. Or she tells me to have a breast reduction because mine her bigger than hers."

She only does those things? Its not very nice of her at all. After Akeno-san says goodbye, she leaves. So, since I am in my room, I exit my room. I go downstairs, and see Asia-san playing with Kunou-san. As for Xenovia-san, she's looking at me with a creepy look in her eye.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

When I asked Xenovia-san, she guided me to the couch. No, she's pointing at something else. She's pointing at Kunou-san? Whys she pointing at Kunou-san?

"W-What about K-Kunou-san?"

"I heard distressing news. This Youkai is proclaiming that she, is your fiancee. How ridiculous. This Youkai proclaiming such a thing."

"S-She's t-the Princess of K-Kyoto."

She looks at Kunou-san briefly who does a peace sign to her. Then she looks back at me.

"Even so. It doesn't matter at all. She, took something that is my right alone!"

What's her right alone? Even Asia-san and Kunou-san make puzzled faces. I don't know what her right alone is. I shake my head of those thoughts and sit down.

"Should we go, everyone?"

Asia-san asks. She's been excited for this. Since we are all going out tomorrow, besides Xenovia-san who doesn't want to go, she wants to get new clothes. Of course since she doesn't have any money, I will be paying for her. I don't mind paying for her because we are friends and she doesn't have anyone else. Asia-san is an orphan. I don't really have the right to complain because she was raised in the Church. She told me all about her life, and how she was praised as the Holy Maiden but even if she was the Holy Maiden, she was still kicked out.

It is too cruel for someone like Asia-san. But, that doesn't mean she is going to have a horrid life. I'm going to make she has a happy life. One full of fun and adventure.

"Yes! Mako-chan! Lets go shopping!"

She's excited about it also. Kunou-san the weird little Kyuubi. She's just as nuts as I remember she was when we were younger. She's just a mental Kyuubi!

"We s-should be m-making t-tracks."

Xenovia-san nodded her head in agreement with what I had said. So I dressed causally and Kunou-san the same, Asia-san is in her nun outfit because she doesn't have anything else, and Xenovia-san is in her school outfit because she doesn't have anything.

"Right! Lets get going!"

So with that, we all get going for a fun day!

That day was interesting to say the least. Going shopping with girls is way different than going on my own. I had even had a chance to go food shopping. It will save me going tomorrow. And I had to get stuff the other girls like also. Since they live here now, besides Kunou-san who's going back Monday.

Asia-san lives with me, but Xenovia-san invited herself over practically. But, it isn't like she is unwelcome. I don't mind having her around. It is quite funny watching her and Asia-san bicker about things. I never thought the girls that came here for Excalibur where actually normal. Well, I had a feeling about Asia-san, but Xenovia-san being somewhat normal is something I didn't know.

* * *

We had returned home, when I felt an overwhelming amount of holy power around. Xenovia-san also felt it, that's why she brought out Durandal. Something is in my house right now, and it is very strong. It is something I've not felt before. It is very strong, and could be very dangerous.

"Makoto-sama..."

"I-I know. Asia-s-san, Kunou-s-san, stay b-behind Xenovia-s-san. Xenovia-s-san, I'm p-placing them in y-your care."

"Yes, understood."

Xenovia-san followed my orders. Asia-san and Kunou-san can't fight. So, Xenovia-san is their guard.

"I-I'll go in f-first."

"Right. Be careful. This power is something I would compare to Kokabiel, no even stronger. Hopefully it isn't hostile."

I nod and unlock my door. Xenovia-san and I nod to one another before I open it. Asia-san has a troubled expression as does Kunou-san. I wont let anything happen to them. Nothing is going to be touching these girls while I'm around. The presence I'm sensing is coming from the living room, so we make our way their. I open the living room door!

"Hello."

A woman. A woman with long blonde hair addressed me. I became confused. But, I don't sense a hostile aura coming from this mysterious stranger.

"Y-You are?"

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Gabriel."

...Gabriel...no...it couldn't be...

"As in, Gabriel-sama, the Seraph?"

Xenovia-san asks from behind me. When this woman nodded, I felt numb. I hear something being dropped onto the ground, I turned and saw Asia-san passed out on the floor. Geez, it should be me doing that. This woman, is my Okaa-sama. If I believe what she is saying to be true.

"X-Xenovia-san. Please t-take Asia-s-san and Kunou-s-san upstairs."

"R-Right. Ok Makoto-sama. If that's your wish."

So Xenovia-san and the rest went upstairs. I saw Xenovia-san carry Asia-san. Thank you Xenovia-san for understanding. I look to this woman. I feel lots of different emotions right now. Rage, sadness, confusion, fear. All these emotions are going around in my head, and I can't make sense of any of them. What am I supposed to do in this situation? I've imagined this in my head lots of times, yet I've never been able to think about what I would say to her.

"..."

I couldn't make a noise. I haven't moved a muscle since she said her name. She smiles at me, I make an emotionless face.

"Makoto...I'm so happy to see you."

"..."

Again, I couldn't say anything. I'm trying to hold my emotions back. She's someone I don't even know what to say to. She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder, I brush it off mercilessly. She makes an upset expression, but I don't care right now. If anyone is supposed to make a face like that, then it is me.

"P-Prove w-who you c-claim to b-be. Sh-Show me y-your wings. If y-you are G-Gabriel, then y-you would h-have 10 A-Angel wings, a-am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I can prove my claim by showing my wings yes? Then, please look at my wings. Touch them if you don't believe them to be real. Cast anti spells on yourself so you believe what you are seeing."

I nod as I do just that. I want to know what I see is real. So, I cast the spells on myself. If I do that, everything around me and what I see will be reality. After confirming that I had done that, she brings out her wings, and a halo appears. Ok, so she has ten wings. I can't see any deception and I don't feel anything has happened to me.

"W-What do y-you want?"

"...Cant a mother come to see her baby boy?"

"...What m-mother? I-I don't s-see one h-here."

She makes teary eyes. She can't just come here, and expect everything to be alright. She has lots of things to answer to. And I'm not going to let her just come into my life without paying for what she did.

"Makoto I...am so sorry."

"N-No you're n-not."

"I am!"

She made a desperate cry, but it didn't even register with me. She's not sorry. She's not sorry at all. She just wants something. I know it for a fact. If she was sorry, she would've come when Obaa-san died, not now. Its funny, I find out who my Okaa-sama is and she suddenly turns up? Yeah, I don't see that happening unless she wants something.

"Y-You want s-something, d-don't you?"

She looks away. I'm right. She didn't come here to see me. She came to ask me of something. But I don't know what it is that she could want me for. I haven't gotten anything she wants.

"Makoto...it isn't just that. I wanted to see you. My little boy is all grown up."

"D-Don't say t-things like t-that. I'm n-not y-your little b-boy. You a-are nothing t-to me. Now g-get out."

"I will leave in a minute, if that's what you want. But I want to tell you something first."

"M-Make it qu-quick. T-Then don't s-show your f-face around me a-again."

She nods, and sits down in a chair, I sit as far away as I can. My feelings are hurt right now. I can't express what I want to say. I just can't say the words.

"I...want to say to you, my son, I love you."

"No y-you don't. Y-You don't l-love me. You l-left me a-all a-alone."

"No, I didn't! I never left you! I always watched. I, wanted to be with you. Everyday, I think about you. I think about you so much. Please, believe me when I say, I love you."

...How can I believe that? How can I believe such words? I can't. I can't believe things like this. I just can't believe anything she says. She left me, and only came back because she wants something from me.

"Y-You watched O-Obaa-san d-die. You c-could've d-done something. Y-You could've s-saved her. You s-should've done s-something!"

"I couldn't. Even I'm not almighty, and neither is Onii-sama, your Oji-san. Even if we are Seraph, and Gods children, we can't do everything. I'm sorry Amaya-san died, I truly am. But, she's happy in Heaven. Believe me when I say that."

She keeps saying I should believe her, when I don't believe the words coming out of her mouth. I don't believe a single word coming from her. I seriously don't.

"N-No. You s-should've d-done something! She's g-gone now."

"...I know she is. And you don't know how sorry I am about that. Please, don't ever think something like I abandoned you. I never did."

"T-Then why d-do I f-feel like t-this? You h-help the n-new God l-look a-after the w-world, yet y-you can't l-look after me? When I-I needed y-you, you n-never came. I d-don't want t-to hear a-anything f-from you a-anymore. J-Just leave m-my property a-and don't c-come back."

"Makoto...please don't say that. I know I've done wrong. I'm not perfect. No one is perfect, but don't cut me out of your life, please. I couldn't take it if you hated me."

"I c-couldn't c-cut you o-out of my l-life, because y-you are n-not a-apart of it. You n-never have b-been a-and you n-never w-will be. Y-You're a-a stranger t-to me. Now g-get out, a-and don't c-come back!"

She releases tears. I don't care. She can cry for all I care! She just can't come back and expect everything to be fine! I had to grow up at age 11! I had to do everything for Obaa-san and take crap from everyone because my friend died and I developed this fucking stutter! If she was here for me, like a caring parent would be, then I wouldn't be like this now.

"P-Please..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOME! OBAA-SAN LEFT ME THIS HOUSE, AND I SAY WHO AND WHO ISN'T ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! AND YOU, WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED HERE AGAIN! I WILL CREATE SOMETHING TO KEEP ANGELS OUT OF MY HOUSE PERMANENTLY!"

I couldn't control myself anymore! I just couldn't control myself. I had to yell. Even if the others upstairs heard it, it isn't a priority right now. Nothing about this is normal. Her, the woman in front of me makes a sad face, and nods at me sadly.

"Ok, I'll leave, if that's what you truly want. If you want me to go, then I will go, and I wont bother you again, if that's what you want. If you don't want me around, then I wont be around. But, there's someone who wants to be here with you. She wants it just as much as I do. I want to be with you, forever. But, right now seems not to be the time."

She? Who's she? I fight down the anger raising inside of me and ask the question.

"W-Who wants to b-be here with m-me?"

"Your little sister."

Sister? I don't have a sister. What kind of sick joke is she playing now? Attempting to stay longer? Because, it isn't going to work with me.

"I-I don't h-have one."

"You do. You have a sister. A little sister. Chelia dear. You can come now."

Chelia? Shinobu-kun told me to remember Chelia. I, didn't know what he meant but apparently this Chelia is my...sister? A light shines in my living room. A magic circle appeared on the floor. A magic circle I recognize. Its the Izumi style magic circle. I would recognize that style anywhere. But, I thought I was the only one alive who knew that style now. Does this prove to me that this person coming through the magic circle is actually my sister?

* * *

Once the light died down, a girl stood there. A girl with waist length blonde hair which has a pink ribbon tied at both sides of her head and green eyes. Both the same shade as my own. She is wearing what appears to be a japanese high school uniform. She appears to be a year or so younger than I am. And she is smaller than I am also. She's the cute type. Very adorable if I do say so myself. But now isn't the time for this.

"Onii-sama?"

The girl asks. I had to look away.

"I-I don't k-know you. I-I'm sorry."

I hear a little sniffling. I look at her, she is shedding a few tears. I didn't mean to make her cry, but I told the truth. I don't know her yet as she is crying, it hurts my heart. My heart knows someone my head doesn't know.

"Okaa-sama..."

"I know Chelia. Makoto...can I touch your head?"

"N-No. Don't c-come n-near me."

I say strongly, yet weakly at the same time. I want her near me, yet I don't want her near me. I'm so confused right now.

"But, I could help you remember her. If you want to remember her, then let me touch your head."

Remember her? I don't know her from the next person. She could be a stranger for all I know. Someone I haven't met is my sister?

"W-Why have I-I forgotten? If s-she is m-my sister, t-then why d-don't I r-remember?"

"...Because your memory of her has been sealed off."

She sealed my memories? That's sick. She took my memories from me?

"Y-You are s-sick. If y-you are t-telling t-the truth t-then, y-you sealed o-off m-my memories. T-That's d-disgusting. Y-You r-really a-are horrible. E-Erasing s-something t-that was mine. W-Why did y-you do it?"

"Because it was easier for you not to remember her, that's why. Truthfully, your memories were sealed off, because Amaya-san couldn't look after you both. You were old enough to look after your Obaa-san, but Chelia wasn't. Amaya-san has been ill for along time, and we all made the decision to keep that memory from you. You were inconsolable. You didn't want her to leave, but Amaya-san couldn't look after you both. And, you were too young to look after both of them. So, we made the horrible choice."

God how could this be. They played with my whole mind. I'm like a puppet to these people. They do what they want with me, and I don't have a choice in the matter. I feel hot tears go down my face. This is it, isn't it? People playing God with my life, and I don't have any choice in the matter.

"You p-played w-with my m-memories. Y-You know I've b-been through h-hell. T-There'll be n-nothing left o-of me s-soon. You c-can't p-play w-with my mind l-like that."

She looks away from me. Don't look away! Damn it! Don't look away from me! Face up to what you have done!

"T-Tell me, where w-was she? I-If she w-wasn't w-with m-me, then w-where w-was she?"

"Your Obaa-san, Amaya-san had a sister. She, sorry I mean Chelia went to live with her until about a year ago. Then, she died suddenly. It was tragic also. Then, she was staying with a close personal friend of mine. I've already unsealed her memories of you."

Obaa-san had a sister? I never knew. I thought I could trust Obaa-san, yet she lied to me. Why has everyone been lying to me? Why does everyone lie to me?

"I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take everything I've done back. I'm so sorry. I've done wrong, I realize it. Like I've said, I'm not perfect. Angels aren't perfect. No one is perfect. But please, let me give you your memories. Its the least I can do for you now."

"D-Do what y-you want. Y-You d-do anyway."

She comes over, and places a hand to my forehead. Her hand, glows a pale white. For a few seconds, I don't feel anything...until a rush comes to me! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My head hurts! W-What has she done to me!? T-Things...owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Things a-are coming...back...Chelia...is my Imouto...

"C-Chelia..."

"Onii-sama? You remember me now?"

"Yes, I-I remember you."

She sobs uncontrollably then jumps into my arms! Silly girl. I can't believe I ever forgot her. I was made to forget this girl. I was made to forget someone I care about more than anything.

"Onii-sama! I don't want to leave you ever again! Can I stay with you, forever now? I want to stay with Onii-sama forever and ever."

"F-Forever now."

I pet the back of her head. My life, has been a lie. Everyone I thought I could trust, has betrayed me. Obaa-san, her in front of me, Ojii-san. Everyone has betrayed me, and they are supposed to be my family.

"Wh-Where's m-my father?"

I asked the question I've wanted to know for years now.

"Truthfully, I don't know. He went missing years ago, and I don't know where he is. I've been looking for him, but I don't know where he is. Trust that. I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I love your father more than anything besides you two."

He went missing? He went missing? He disappeared?

"L-Leave."

"I don't..."

"Leave, n-now. You've c-caused enough d-damage. A-Angels make m-me sick."

She adopts a sad look.

"Don't say that. You are half Angel, and my child. Since you are my child, you are entitled to have Bra..."

"I-I don't w-want anything f-from you! L-Leave m-me alone. You t-took Chelia a-away from m-me. I w-would've l-looked a-after her. You j-just gave a-a stupid e-excuse. I-I could've l-looked after Chelia a-and Obaa-san. I w-would've f-found away. Now g-get out!"

I point to the door, with a stern look on my face. She can leave now. I don't want to be in her company anymore. She's sick. She really is sick. She stands up and walks towards the door.

"I wont stop. I wont stop until you forgive me. I will love you always. Both of you. Even if you deny me Makoto, I am your mother, and that will never change. I will always love you."

"I-I don't love y-you."

She makes a noise and leaves my house. I can feel her leave with a magic circle. She's gone, and I don't want her to come back anymore. She's done more things than I thought. She's a real monster disguised as an Angel.

"Onii-sama..."

I let heavy hot tears roll down my face. I met my mother, and she was exactly what I imagined. Someone who would abandon someone, and she even took my memories away from me. She took everything away from me.

"Onii-sama! Don't cry! Chelia is back now!"

"Y-Yes, I know. I'm s-sorry a-about everything."

"No. It wasn't you Onii-sama. Chelia never blamed you at all! Okaa-sama was naughty for doing that. But, don't you see why she did it? She was looking for Otou-sama. She had to leave."

"S-She could've s-seen us. S-She didn't h-have to abandon us. Now y-you can m-meet some o-of my f-friends."

"Ok Onii-sama! Chelia can't wait to meet your friends!"

I smile and call everyone down and as they come in, they look at Chelia a little before looking at me. I dry my face and speak.

"T-This g-girl is m-my sister."

"Sister? Makoto-sama has a sister? That means, Gabriel-sama had two offspring..."

"It is nice to meet you! My name is Asia Argento!"

"N-Nice to meet you. My name is Izumi Chelia!"

Asia-san and Chelia shake hands happily.

"Hey hey! That means, you are my sister in law? My names Kunou!"

"Sister in law? You married Onii-sama? No! You can't be married to Onii-sama! That's my right alone! Onii-sama is Chelia's husband!"

I shake my head a little. This girls too attached to me, even after all these years. My head hurts a little thinking about it, but this girl is actually my cute Imouto.

"But Mako-chan is my fiancee!"

"Well, you'll just have to get another one, wont you?"

"Muu! You are mean!"

"You are a loli!"

"So are you!"

They glare harshly at one another. I get in between them.

"N-Now now g-girls. D-Don't fight."

"S-Sorry Mako-chan."

"Sorry Onii-sama."

I pet both of their heads softly. Then Xenovia-san comes forward.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness Chelia-sama. My name is Izumi Xenovia."

She doesn't have a last name, and even if she does, it isn't Izumi!

"Izumi? We have the same surname? Well, that's ok! My name is Izumi Chelia! Lets be friends!"

"Yes, of course Chelia-sama. You know, Makoto-sama is my husband."

What? We aren't married!

"You what!? Onii-sama isn't married to anyone but me! No one may marry my Onii-sama!"

I shake my head again. This is going to be along night, isn't it?

* * *

...At night, I went to bed. I showed Chelia a guest bedroom, well she can have the room now. She made her stuff appear already. Everyone has gone to bed. I wanted to be alone tonight, so I asked the others to sleep in another bed. I can't get my head around things right now. Onii-sama, that's what I am now. I didn't even know about her, until this afternoon. But now, I've got an Imouto. And her, Gabriel came and made me feel shit. She destroyed everything I thought to be true. She robbed me of my own memories.

"Onii-sama."

That came from my door. When I looked, it was Chelia standing in her pyjamas.

"W-What is it?"

"Can I, sleep in here? I heard you wanted to be alone but..."

"C-Come in t-then."

"Thank you Onii-sama!"

She comes over, gets under the covers and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama. I'm so...childish, aren't I?"

"I-It doesn't m-matter."

"It doesn't? Then, I'm going to stay with Onii-sama forever! We were apart once, but we wont be apart again, right?"

I shake my head to calm her fears.

"N-Never again."

"Thank you, Onii-sama. I just want to be Onii-sama's bride...hehe, I mean Imouto."

She's a strange girl. I continually pet her head until I feel my eyes close. Today's been too hard, on me.

...Its the next day! And I'm about to show off my cute Imouto to everyone! They will be so jealous! Anyone having a sweet girl like Chelia as a sister would be happy! I'm with Asia-san and Kunou-san. Once getting to our meeting place, we wait for the others to arrive.

Sometime later, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and his pervy friends and Kiryuu-san come. I notice that Kiryuu-san is blushing at Ise-kun. Ise-kun however is looking at Chelia with a pervy look. He tries anything and I will kill him. I don't care if he's pervy with Buchou or anyone I don't have feelings for, but if he's pervy to my Chelia, then he's getting his butt kicked.

"W-Who are you cutie!?"

"I'm Izumi Chelia. Pleased to make your acquaintances. I'm Onii-sama's bride also."

Everyone does a spit take at her! Hey she said it, so she will have to deal with it.

"B-Bride? You mean...is Makoto your Onii-sama?"

"Yep! He's my amazing Onii-sama! I love love love Onii-sama! I'm going to marry Onii-sama and do everything married couples do! We are the ultimate team! Onii-sama is my Onii-sama and I love Onii-sama so very much!"

Everyone became a little weirded out as Chelia went onto to say stuff about us doing things that would be called incest. That day, we went bowling and karaoke. I also talked with Yuuto-kun. We had an interesting conversation to say the least. And, everyone welcomed Chelia. I'm happy she can blend in well with others. She's more socially adept than I am.

I don't know whether I can forgive Gabriel for what she has done to me. She's done things, she doesn't even know about. She's hurt me more than I thought she could. She played with my memories. She made a fool of me. She did things like mess with my own memories. I just don't know if I can forgive her for that.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Makoto's little sister has been introduced. And she's a brocon! Now, there's one of two ways I could use with her. She could either a) Be with Makoto and have an incestuous relationship or, b) Be with Ise and have Makoto as an overprotective brother. I will let everyone decide on this as I can't decide on my own.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maou-sama and God come to visit**

It has been a few weeks since Chelia came back into my life. Kunou-san has gone home to Kyoto after that weekend. Gabriel hasn't dared to show her face around me again. I don't know what to do with that anymore. I've also gone out with Kaichou-san, I mean Kaichou. She told me not to add san anymore. So, I just call her Kaichou now. Hehe, strange.

"Piss off Sona!"

"I will not piss off ape!"

Aaaaaaaaaaand, another fight ensues. Chelia has quickly learned about these type of fights. She is also aware that I'm a Devil. She said it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

"Don't call me an ape! Ape!"

"Whatever ape. Don't come near me, or I will get your dodgy diseases."

Buchou cries, again. The people walking to school with us is Buchou, Kaichou, Chelia, Asia-san, Ise-kun and myself. Xenovia-san went ahead this morning, and I don't know where Akeno-san and the others are. Yes, I got Chelia into school also. She's a 1st year, although she kept protesting that she should be in the second year. Yeah, don't try and pull the wool over Onii-sans eyes my cute Imouto.

"Onii-sama! Tell Hyoudou-senpai to stop looking at me pervy like! Only you can look at me with naughty lewd eyes!"

"Ise! Stop looking at Chelia-san you bastard! Go and haunt someone else!"

Buchou said before I could. Buchou and the others have pretty much accepted Chelia as apart of the group, even if she isn't. Well she is as she is my cute Imouto.

"I don't haunt people ape...Buchou!"

Oooooooooooo! He called Buchou the ape! You don't call Buchou, an ape and get away with it! She's going to go insane! Buchou turns to him with a murderous glare in her eyes. She's scary. Asia-san clings to me tightly as does my cute Imouto! Even Kaichou has backed off slightly.

"What did you say?"

Buchou asks rather calmly. Ise-kun cries as he shakes his head.

"I-I didn't say anything Buchou!"

"Lies! Secrets and lies! Its always secrets and lies with you! It isn't my fault ghosts haunt my clothes!"

Did she say ghosts live in her clothes? No she said haunts her clothes? Or is that the same thing as living in her clothes? I didn't know ghosts could haunt peoples clothes. The kind Asia-san goes over to Buchou and hugs her to all our confusions.

"I'm so sorry Buchou-san! Ghosts shouldn't live in your clothes!"

"Asia...I love you. You believe me when I say ghosts live in my clothes. They do, you know? They really do. Ghosts live in my clothes. They haunt me all the time, like Ise. Will you tell him off for me Asia? He shouldn't haunt me, should he? Or hurt me everyday with his words?"

Does she believe her? Does Asia-san actually believe her?

"No Buchou-san! He shouldn't haunt you or hurt you everyday with his words. Would you like me tell him off Buchou-san?"

"Please do Asia. He hurts me all the time."

Asia-san nods in understanding, then she turns to Ise-kun with an adorable mad expression.

"I-Ise-san. You shouldn't hurt Buchou-san everyday with your words. And you shouldn't haunt her either. It isn't very nice. Buchou-san is a beautiful soul. A-And I don't think you are being very nice to her right now. She's very upset. Please apologize to her."

What the hell is this? Has Buchou brainwashed Asia-san? Buchou is nodding at what Asia-san is saying. Ise-kun is crying while Kaichou, Chelia and I just back off a little. This isn't normal.

"Buchou...I'm sorry."

Buchou smirks and nods.

"Good. You should be. Thank you Asia. You are great. Do you want to be super best friends?"

"O-Ok! I would like to be super best friends with you Buchou-san!"

"Thank you Asia! Also, will you tell off Sona also? She's been telling the ghosts to haunt my clothes. She always attacks me. She hurts me Asia. I'm frightened she will finish me off someday soon."

"F-Finish you off?"

Asia-san asks, Buchou nods with a glare at Kaichou who looks freaked out.

"Yes, it means kill. She wants to kill me."

"She does? Buchou-san? Why would she want to kill you?"

Buchou sighs dramatically then explains to Asia-san her warped version of events.

"Well, she hits me. She makes fun of my big breasts. Just because she wasn't gifted with huge breasts, doesn't mean she has to take the piss out of me. She has loli breasts, and she thinks the world has to have the same sized breasts as her. I mean, I'm beautiful, and she doesn't like that fact."

"I'm so sorry Buchou-san. Kaichou-san shouldn't hurt you like this."

"I know. But she doesn't stop. In school, she has all the power. She makes me do things to others. She slapped me. She has made me take off my clothes and run around naked for her sexual pleasure. She is just an evil spirit. She is the perfect example of a monster. She's an ape."

She's making Kaichou sound like a sexual deviant!

"Don't call me an ape, King Kong."

Buchou bursts out crying. Asia-san tries to console her. Asia-san really is the kindest soul I know.

"You see Asia!? She's attacking me!"

"Buchou-san! It is ok! Don't listen to her words if she is trying to hurt you."

"Asia! Thank you my Asia!"

Her Asia? She isn't Buchou's. We soon get to school, and I see Akeno-san. She comes over with a smile.

"Say it~"

"...Good morning Akeno-san."

"Ara, well done my cute kohai~ I knew you'd do it for me, ufufu. So, here's your reward~"

Akeno-san then grabs my face and kisses me! Hehe, I can't get over how nice these kisses are! As we are kissing, I hear teeth grinding together. When I looked...it was my cute Imouto! She's glaring at Akeno-san harshly! Don't be so naughty cute Imouto! Then I notice the teary eyes of Asia-san! No! You can't have teary eyes! Then I notice the annoyed face of Kaichou! Ehehe! She doesn't look happy at all! If I look closely, I believe I see sadness also. I don't understand why she is sad.

"Hey! Get off Onii-sama!"

"Ara, what's wrong Chelia-chan?"

"Uwah! He's my Onii-sama!"

"Yes, he is certainly your Onii-sama~"

"Uu! Don't be so...uu! Akeno-senpai! Uu!"

I shake my head as I walk onto class. Chelia can make her own way to class. Along the way, Asia-san, Ise-kun and I make normal conversation. When I get to class, I see...uu, its Xenovia-san. She always does something weird.

* * *

"Makoto-sama. I wasn't able to make breakfast this morning, regrettably."

Yes, that's very regrettable. I wish she could be normal sometimes.

"I-Its f-fine."

"No it isn't! But the sensei made me come early to clean the classroom. Classroom duties. Tomorrow, I will make twice the size of normal breakfast."

Why does she keep insisting on making breakfast!? Is she trying to kill me? I go towards my seat and sit down. Asia-sans seat is next to mine. Xenovia-sans seat is directly in front of mine. Asia-sans seat was chosen by the sensei. Xenovia-sans seat was chosen by her. To explain it. She wanted to sit next to me, but since Asia-san had taken that seat and I sit by the window at the back, she chose to sit in front of me. However, someone else already sat there.

"I'm not having this, I'm sitting there! I need to be by Makoto-sama's side at all times!"

That's what she said. And she made me change the entire seating arrangements of this person and her. I had to hypnotize the sensei to allow Xenovia-san to sit where she wants. The person herself turns around and looks at me with a weird gaze.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

I ask hesitantly. Her eyes turn wide briefly.

"Tonight, shall I cook?"

"N-No. I-It is f-fine."

When I said that, she looked down briefly.

"Xenovia-san...it is my turn to cook tonight."

Asia-san saved me. Xenovia-san turned to Asia-san, nodded then looked down again. She takes this strongly, doesn't she?

"But if I can't cook...what should I do for Makoto-sama..."

"How about...talk with him instead?"

Asia-san offered. Xenovia-san just kept looking down.

"I do that anyway Asia."

She gets really depressed when she's down, huh.

"H-How about y-you c-could t-teach me h-how to w-wield a-a sword?"

I offer to her. She gains a confused expression.

"You don't know how to wield one? But during the Kokabiel fight, you fought on par with him."

I look away briefly, then I look back at her.

"I-I was fuelled b-by my o-own magic. I-I let it t-take control of m-me. I-I was fighting o-on instincts. I-I didn't have c-control of m-myself. S-Something e-else took c-control of m-me."

"You, really fought fuelled by magic? How is that possible?"

How is it possible? Lots of different aspects come into play, but the main one is...

"I-I let m-my magic r-run w-wild a-as I was t-taking in p-power from n-nature. Obaa-s-san said t-that I w-would have t-to be careful w-when taking in p-power from n-nature as it w-would take o-over me if I-I let it a-and at that t-time I j-just wanted K-Kokabiel to s-stop lying b-but he w-wasn't lying..."

"I see. If that's the case, then I could teach you how to wield a sword. But I thought that as Shinya-sama's grandson, you might've known how to wield a sword."

"I was y-young w-when he d-died so I-I only l-learned a little."

Xenovia-san nods her head in understanding.

"I see. Then, if I can be of assistance. Please allow me to become your sensei in swordsmanship."

I smile and nod. Obviously I know Yuuto-kun is a strong swordsman also. But Xenovia-san seemed so depressed so I thought I would ask. I can't only rely on magic.

"T-Thank you X-Xenovia-sensei!"

When I said that, her face gained a tinge of pink. Hehe, I made Xenovia-san blush. The sensei comes in a few minutes later and starts teaching the lesson.

* * *

...By the end of the day, Ise-kun is telling Buchou about how she came into contact with Azazel-san. I would rather have met him than Gabriel. At least he hasn't done anything to my mind.

"This isn't a joke!"

Buchou is angry of course.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

Buchou was trembling with rage. Ooh, she was scary...

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. Its definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

"Geez, you really need to calm down. If he wanted to do something, then wouldn't he have just done it?"

Chelia does make a valid point. If Azazel-san was going to do something, then he would've done it.

"W-Well, maybe you are right. But he shouldn't of lied about his identity to us all."

"I guess. But he's Azazel-san. What do you expect? He's known as someone who is over the top, and quite possibly insane."

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly. Everyone besides Ise-kun, Asia-san, Chelia and Xenovia-san bow to him. This is Sirzechs-sama we are looking at right now!

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

She let out a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Behind Maou-sama there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia-san as well. Ise-kun and Asia-san then bowed also. Hehe, I glare at Chelia who looks at me confused.

"Whats wrong Onii-sama?"

"B-Bow."

"Why? Who is that?"

I face palm and start telling her. After I had told her, she bows next to me. Hehe, even if she isn't a Devil, he's still a leader so he deserves respect, and even Asia-san realizes that.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

So, he doesn't want us to bow. We all do as he asks and stand up. Chelia besides me sighs.

"What was the point in bowing?"

"S-Stop being s-so defiant."

"Uwah! Onii-sama! I'm not defiant!"

As we were speaking, Sirzechs-sama looks around the room.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Aha that's right. Class visits from parents are soon. Heh, Chelia and I don't have anyone to come and see us. Well, I don't want her to come anyway. If she does, I wont speak to her, and I will ignore her. But she wouldn't be able to know since she's wherever the hell she is.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Wait a minute, Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san will come over as well."

Her Otou-sama is coming also? She doesn't look happy. I would be happy if I was her.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Gabriel's children and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, its like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun the Sekiryuutei."

Wait, he said children. So, he knows about Chelia also? Did Buchou tell him? Did Buchou tell him about me?

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil? But Makoto-sama is on the peerage so I don't regret such actions..."

So she still feels regret from her decision to become a Devil. Even I think about it sometimes but I know it was the right decision at the time.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

He thanked Xenovia-san and her cheeks turned red. Then, Sirzechs-sama came over to Chelia and I.

"Aha, Makoto-kun. And, you would be Chelia-san?"

"That's me Sirzechs-chan! I'm Izumi Chelia Sirzechs-chan!"

I glare at her, she smiles sheepishly.

"I meant Sirzechs-sama. It is a great deal to meet a Maou huh. I never thought I'd meet one, unless they were trying to kill me. But obviously you're not trying to kill me. If you was, I would send Onii-sama to kick your ass!"

For the love of...Muu. Is she trying to get me killed? Sirzechs-sama gave a little laugh to what Chelia said. I turn to her with an annoyed glare.

"S-Stop it C-Chelia."

"What have I done now Onii-sama? You are always yelling at me!"

"I-I'm not y-yelling!" I take a deep breath. "I-I'm not y-yelling Chelia."

"Muu...uwah."

She hugs me tightly. Silly girl. Sirzechs-sama shakes his head at us and turns back to Buchou.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

Ise-kun then raised his hand.

"Ah, if that's the case then…would you like to stay in my house?"

After thinking about it for abit, he agreed then left with him and Buchou and Grayfia-san. Everyone else retires home also. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan left the room along with Yuuto-kun. Asia-san, myself, Chelia and Xenovia-san look to one another before gathering beside myself to head home via magic circle.

* * *

Once getting home, I see someone I wished I hadn't. What is she doing here? I told her not to come here again. Yet again, Asia-san faints. I wish she wouldn't faint.

"Shall I?"

I nod at Xenovia-san. She takes Asia-san upstairs as I face this, woman. She smiles at us sweetly. I avoid my eyes from her.

"W-What?"

"Makoto, Chelia. How have you been?"

I roll my eyes as Chelia goes and hugs her. I don't know why she likes this woman. I hate her.

"Hello Okaa-sama! I'm fine! And so is Onii-sama!"

"I-I thought I t-told you n-not to c-come here a-again."

I gave an angry stare with crossed arms. She looks down briefly before looking back up at me.

"I know you did. But this is important. Onii-sama...rather your Oji-san would like to see you now?"

"N-No."

I denied her immediately. She hangs her head down.

"Onii-sama! We should see Oji-chan, don't you think?"

"N-No I d-don't Chelia."

"But Onii-sama..."

"I said no!"

Suddenly I snapped, I regret it immediately. I didn't mean to snap at her. She's only trying to help.

"S-Sorry."

"N-No, it is fine Onii-sama. I understand. But still I think you should at least meet Oji-chan. He's really nice. I've met him once, and he was really nice to me."

"E-Even so...h-he must b-be like h-her."

Gabriel shrinks under my gaze. I don't care if she does or not. I'm not here to fight. I've come home to rest. And eat and talk with my friends and Imouto.

"Why don't you judge for yourself if he is like me or not?"

"W-Why don't y-you leave m-me alone? That's t-the one t-thing you a-are good a-at."

"Onii-sama, that was rude. Okaa-sama is a good person, she really is. And so is Oji-chan. He's really nice. I mean he is God so he would have to be nice."

"T-Then if h-he is, w-why w-was Xenovia-s-san and A-Asia-san k-kicked out o-of the Church?"

At my question, Chelia didn't have any answers. If she doesn't have any answers, then neither do I. I look back at Gabriel with that same anger I had when she came here the first time.

"You b-broke into m-my home, a-again."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But Onii-sama would like to meet you. I came first to ask. He's very excited."

"I'm n-not. I'm d-dreading s-seeing h-him at t-the meeting. Just g-get out. D-Do the o-one thing y-you are g-good at a-and a-abandon us. W-We didn't n-need you b-back t-then and w-we don't n-need you n-now."

"But I want to get to know you."

"You've had s-seventeen years. Its t-too late n-now."

I say strongly. If she wanted to know me, then she shouldn't of walked out on me, us. If she wants to know, then she can watch like she said she did the other time she was here. She wants to know, she can just watch.

"B-But..."

"L-Leave."

"Ok. I'm sorry, I truly am. You'll never know how much I love you and Chelia. You really don't know how much I love you. Everyday I'm apart from you both, it hurts me."

"P-Practice that l-long, have y-you? W-Well done, y-your performance w-was very g-good. Y-You deserve a-a reward."

I sarcastically say and mock clap also.

"W-What are you saying? That's how I really feel. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"S-Sure. If y-you say s-so. W-Why d-don't you j-just m-mess with m-my mind? Y-You've d-done it b-before. W-Why not d-do it a-again? J-Just m-make me f-forget a-about you n-not being here f-for nearly a-all my l-life. I-Is there a-anything else y-you've m-made me f-forget? Do I-I have a b-brother out t-there also? A-Any other s-siblings? W-Well!?"

"...No, you haven't. I've only ever had two children, and they are standing in front of me. My only children are you, and Chelia. Why don't you believe me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Did she really just ask me that? She actually ask me about such things? She must know, or she's in denial. I can't understand her at all. Either she's stupid or in denial.

"A-Are you s-stupid? T-There are l-lots of r-reasons I h-hate you."

"No, maybe I am in denial. I know I've done lots of things I shouldn't have. Maybe even Otou-sama would be disappointed in me if he saw me act like this now."

As if saying that would make a difference to me.

"E-Even saying t-that, d-doesn't change w-what you d-did."

"Maybe it wouldn't. But maybe Brave Saints might?"

Chelia and I look to one another.

""B-Brave what?""

We say at the same time. I've never heard of these, Brave Saints. Certainly, I would've heard of them if they are...I don't even know what they are.

"May we sit down? And may I call Onii-sama?"

"F-Fine on b-both a-accounts. O-Only because y-you caught m-my interest. Chelia m-make some t-tea please."

"Yes Onii-sama! Okaa-sama! Don't start the conversation without me, alright?"

"Yes my dear."

So Chelia leaves the room, and I sit down. Gabriel stands after making a call to Michael.

"Y-You can s-sit."

"Oh, thank you dear."

So she tries to sit next to me, but I gesture her away. She makes a sad face and sits on another chair. A light shines in the room. When it dies down, a man with blonde hair stands their. I kind of look like him. No, he looks older than I am. He looks like an older version of me.

"Ah, Makoto?"

"M-Michael. You m-must be M-Michael."

"Yes, that's me. My, you've grown."

"Y-Yes, a-aging does t-that."

He gives off a little chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Hehe, you could pass for my son. We look so much alike."

"I-If you w-was my f-father, t-then I w-would hate y-you l-like I d-do her."

I send a sharp look to her, she looks away.

"Makoto...that's not nice. Gabriel, she's my Imouto. She's really a lovely woman."

"W-Who abandoned u-us."

"No. She didn't abandon you. Everyone has things to do. Like I'm sure you do."

How can he defend her? Really? Oh yeah, family sticks together. Or it should. But I guess that only extends to those two. Her children aren't in the frame for that.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm d-doing h-her job. L-Looking a-after Chelia. I-I couldn't d-do that f-for a-a few y-years because m-my memory w-was sealed."

"Yes. That's true. But there was good reasons for that."

"N-No, t-there weren't. I w-would've l-looked a-after b-both of t-them. N-No one k-knows w-what I've b-been through. N-None of y-you."

Just then, Chelia comes back in with the tea. She hands those two a cup as Michael sits next to her. Chelia comes over to me and hands me a cup as she sits next to me.

"Oji-chan! How are you?"

"Hehe, I'm fine. You seem to be in high spirits as always."

"Yup! I'm happy! Our family is here!"

Our family. The only one I consider family is sat next to me with an adorable smile on.

"That's sweet. To get down to business, Onii-sama. I told them about Brave Saints."

Michael nods at Gabriel.

"Yes. It is about time we told them."

"Erm...what are Brave Saints?"

Chelia asks the question on my mind. The one to answer is Michael.

"Aah. Brave Saints, are something you both are entitled to. If you think of them as Evil Pieces for Heaven. But instead of chess pieces, Brave Saints use cards. And it works a little different to the Devils Evil Piece."

"A-As in p-playing cards?"

"That's correct. From Ace to Queen. So that's 12 altogether."

"Wait. Are you saying, Angels can angelize humans and other creatures into Angels? Is that, these Brave Saints?"

When Chelia asks, Michael nods. So there's such a thing like that. I had no idea. So, it really is the Angel version of Evil Pieces. But for us to be entitled to them...

"T-There's g-got to b-be a c-catch, right?"

"A catch? What do you mean Makoto?"

"W-Well, only high c-class Devils a-and above c-can use E-Evil P-Pieces. So t-these B-Brave S-Saints could o-only b-be used b-by high c-class Angels a-and S-Seraph, r-right?"

"Correct. But, you both are children of a Seraph, the Strongest Woman in Heaven. It isn't just a title. She actually is the strongest woman in Heaven. And as her children, you've inherited her power also. Makoto, Chelia. There are suits. Fixed suits are for the Four Great Seraph. Like myself as spades, your Okaa-sama as hearts, Uriel as diamonds and Raphael as club."

"Actually. Brave Saints were created from copying the Evil Pieces of the Underworld and the Artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen Angels."

Gabriel added. So, they copied their technology.

"B-But we are only half Angels. Even if Seraph children, how would we be able to be entitled to these things? Of course it would be lovely to have Brave Saints and to command them to do stuff for me like help me seduce Onii-sama and then we could be Onii-sama's Angel harem...ehehe, did I say that out loud?"

We all deadpan her. She gains a blush.

"Leave me alone!"

She bursts out crying! Geez! I pet her head, she smiles up at me cutely.

"Muu, Onii-sama. But doesn't it sound interesting? Having a peerage full of Angels!"

"Half Angels."

Michael corrected. Half Angels?

"W-What do you mean by, half Angels?"

"Well, you both would be in charge of them. And, we thought you might want to do...naughty things with them. So, we've been working tirelessly and found away for you both to reincarnate humans into half Angels like yourselves. Only half Angels would be able to use them due to your uniqueness. They would have the same powers as Angels do like yourselves but with the added bonus of...naughty things."

"Why do you keep saying naughty things? Do you think we would just have sex with them? Geez! Thanks Oji-chan! You make us out to be perverts!"

Michael chuckles uneasy.

"Ehehe, sorry Chelia. But, isn't that something you'd like? Wouldn't you both want a peerage to be in charge of?"

"W-Why didn't K-Kokabiel know o-of this? He s-said there w-weren't a-anyway's f-for Angels t-to increase t-their numbers of p-pure Angels."

"Well. We've been keeping it a secret from the other factions Makoto. That's why Kokabiel wouldn't of known about it."

I nod in understanding. Even if I don't like them right now, it makes sense if one thinks about it.

"W-Why do y-you keep s-saying b-both be in c-charge?"

I question aloud. The way he words it, it sounds like we'd have to, share these Brave Saints.

"So you caught onto that huh. Yes, the only way we could make it was, you'd have to share the peerage. It was the only way we could do it, and Gabriel is adamant about you having what your deserve. But, you're siblings, so sharing a peerage would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"I'd share with Onii-sama! I don't mind sharing with Onii-sama!"

"N-Not interested."

Everyone turns to me in shock, and in Chelia's case, a mad expression.

"Don't you want to share with me!?"

"I-It isn't t-that. T-This j-just feels l-like s-she is b-buying our l-love."

"Onii-sama...don't be so critical of everything! Ugh! Having half Angels as peerage members would be...wouldn't they die? Of old age I mean?"

"No Chelia. Half Angels have the same lifespan as Angels."

Gabriel calmed Chelia's fears. She nods at Gabriel.

"Onii-sama...don't you want to be the leader for a change? Instead of the ape? I mean Buchou."

"I w-wouldn't be a-a good l-leader."

"Don't be silly Onii-sama. We'd be the leader together. Cover what weak points the other has. Doesn't it work out better this way?"

"B-But still...if I-I did a-accept t-this, t-then I w-would b-be forgiving h-her. A-And I-I can't f-forgive her f-for what s-she has d-done to me."

"Onii-sama..." She turns to Gabriel. "Can we have some time to think it over, Okaa-sama? Oji-chan?"

They both nod and look at me sadly. I look away.

"Of course. They will be completed by the time of the factions meeting. So please tell us then."

"I see. Thank you Oji-chan."

They both then stand up.

"Makoto, Chelia. We will be going now. Hopefully we can see one another soon?"

I scoff at the idea. She comes and offers me servants. I feel like she's only doing it to make up for what she's done.

"Hopefully Okaa-sama! Goodbye you both!"

After saying goodbye to both of us, they leave. Chelia turns to me.

"Onii-sama. I think you should take them. How many could say they've been offered servants. And Angels on top of that? Even half Angels are better than Angels in my opinion. You could do ecchi stuff with them."

"I j-just d-don't know."

"Onii-sama, do you truly hate Okaa-sama? Or are you doing it to make her feel bad?"

"T-Truthfully? Bo-Both. D-Don't tell A-Asia-san or a-anyone about t-this, ok?"

She nods strongly. Well, I've just been offered an Angel peerage. Do I take it? Wouldn't that mean I've forgiven her?

* * *

**Yeah, I've had the Brave Saints being made earlier than in canon. And made it so they are half Angels instead of full Angels for Makoto and Chelia so Irina and Asia can be with Makoto without worrying about falling. Also I've made it so they share them instead of getting 12 each, as that would be 24 characters to add instead of 12. I might add a Joker for them also. And, Makoto might come off as cold towards Gabriel but he will be nicer to her soon. Finally anyone can start suggesting Brave Saint roles that can be from other series but Irina will be the Ace, like in canon. Not sure about Asia's role yet. As for Chelia, it seems lots are for the incest idea. But, Makoto will still be very overprotective over her when Ise does attempt to do ecchi things to her. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I will answer the reviews here now.**

**tHe ultimate demon dragon lord - He will forgive Gabriel eventually and he doesn't truly hate her. It will be revealed soon why it comes off as he does.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - If I was to add Gabriel, then lots of people would have to vote for it. I hadn't thought about it before, but if I have lots of reviews about it then I could be persuaded into it.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I love the oc, so he can become apart of the Makoto/Chelia peerage. He could be former Khaos Brigade perhaps like you want?**

**Guest - For Griselda, I think I will but for Murayama, I'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Swimming might be fun?**

Its been a few days since I've been offered, Brave Saints. Chelia keeps urging me to accept them, just because she wants servants also. But, I just don't know. It does sound tempting mind you. Having servants would be fun, and I did say to Asia-san once that if I had the power to make her an Angel. Then I would make her my Angel. Lately I've been having these thoughts about forgiving Gabriel, but then I shake my head of them. I just don't know what to do. She's been awful to me, and I don't know if I can forgive her.

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"I-I'm t-thinking Chelia!"

"Uu. I still think we should."

"Y-You just w-want servants."

"Maybe. But don't you? Having servants would be cool. And you can have sex with me! Them, have sex with them."

I roll my eyes at her. She's joking, I think. A joke I don't get I believe. She makes lots of those. Jokes I don't get I mean. She always does make jokes about us and thinks like that.

"C-Chelia..."

"Hmmm? What Onii-sama?"

"H-How can y-you love G-Gabriel after w-what she h-has done to us?"

"She's our Okaa-sama. That's why I love her. No matter what's happened. She's still our Okaa-sama and I will always love her. Don't say you don't love her, because I know you do. Pretend to yourself, pretend to everyone else, but you can't pretend to me. I know all about it Onii-sama. You love her. Even after what she's done. You love her very much."

I'm not going to deny or confirm it. I don't know what I feel towards her, I just don't. If I love her, it isn't a love in the traditional sense. And it isn't love like a mother, it is more like anti-love.

"A-Anyway. W-We are g-going swimming."

"Yes! I can't wait! Lets go Onii-sama!"

I smile and nod. We get out of my bedroom and go downstairs. We didn't share a bed last night, she just came in in the morning and started asking about it again. I'm just glad she doesn't mention it in front of Asia-san. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up.

"Makoto-san! Chelia-san! Pool day!"

"Morning Asia-senpai! Pool day!"

Those two get along quite well. I think it is because they are both blondes, hehe. And they are both so nice. I sit next to Xenovia-san who smiles at me.

"Good morning Makoto-sama. Ready for the pool?"

"A-Ah yes. A-Are you?"

"I am yes. I've got my swimsuit all picked out. Have you?"

"Y-Yes. A-Although it is a-a little..."

"Tight! Onii-sama is wearing tight swim wear because I made him!"

That's pretty much the reason. Although, the other reason is because she hid my normal ones and I can't find them anywhere, and I'm not buying new ones so I will wear them, no matter how tight they are.

"T-Tight? Chelia-san, you made Makoto-san wear tight ones? How tight are they? Hehe..."

Asia-san! You perverted pervert!

"Very tight! Tight enough to be able to see practically everything! He might as well go naked!"

"You are both perverts. If you want him to be naked, just strip him yourself."

Xenovia-san! Why do I live with perverts!? Ones half Angel and the other two are from the Church. I thought they'd be nice, none perverted people, yet I was wrong! We eat breakfast and head out together. Along the way, we come across Buchou and Ise-kun. Buchou keeps making weird gestures to Ise-kun who keeps getting nose bleeds.

"G-Good morning!"

I cheer out. Buchou and Ise-kun both turn from what they were doing and look in our direction.

"Ara. Good morning."

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone greets one another happily. Before becoming Buchou's servant, I wouldn't of thought that I would be hanging out with friends like this. I never thought I would have friends, but I have a fair few now. We all then continue to the schools pool that we are allowed to use today.

As we are walking, I hear the conversation between Xenovia-san and Asia-san who are great friends.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! ...But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

Those two are certainly strange.

"Hey, why don't you both learn from me? I've lived in Japan my whole life, so who better to teach you Japanese?"

"I see. Thank you Chelia-sama. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

""Amen…""

Xenovia-san then got a headache as she prayed. Asia-san looks on in worry. Chelia and Buchou just chuckle to themselves while Ise-kun and I share a laugh also.

"Alright. Lets get there and do our own thing!"

Buchou cheered happily! We all smile and go towards the pool! I can't wait to get there! It will be fun! Everyone from Buchou's peerage is going to be there, so it will be fun.

* * *

Getting to the place, we all split off and go to our respective changing rooms except one person...

"Ah, Xenovia. The girls changing rooms are over in that direction."

"Yes, I know Ise. But, as Makoto-sama's loyal servant. I must get dressed and undressed with him."

Ooh geez. I face palm at that. She mustn't do that. She always just does it like that. I really wish she wouldn't do that.

"P-Please go t-to the g-girls c-changing r-rooms."

"Of course Makoto-sama. If that's your wish."

With that, she leaves. Phew. She is a little weird if I think about it strongly. Inside the boys changing rooms are Yuuto-kun, myself, and Ise-kun who is giving Yuuto-kun a wary look. If I think about it, he always does give Yuuto-kun this strange look. I don't know why though.

"W-What is it Ise-kun?"

"I...don't feel right getting changed in front of you."

Yuuto-kun puts on a troubled face. Ise-kun puts on a scowl. I have the same face as Yuuto-kun.

"Then...you want me to leave?"

Yuuto-kun suggests sadly. He shouldn't have to be kicked out because of Ise-kun. I don't mind getting undressed in front of Yuuto-kun. Ise-kun is just weird.

"W-Well...yeah..."

"N-No Ise-k-kun! Yuuto-k-kun s-should be a-able to s-stay. He c-can stay. If y-you feel uncomfortable t-then you s-should l-leave."

Yuuto-kun turns to me in shock. What? Is he surprised that I defended him? I don't get it. He should be happy, but he seems like I've done someone I wouldn't do. Ise-kun's features turn into a frown.

"Ugh! Fine. Its fine if you stay, but stay over there..."

I shake my head and offer Yuuto-kun to get dressed next to me. I don't care if he dressed near me. Even if I think he might be gay, it doesn't really bother me at all. Gay straight or bi, doesn't really matter, does it? Love is love at the end of the day. And love is a glorious thing. If you have someone in life that loves you, then that's something wonderful.

"A-Are you o-ok Yuuto-k-kun?"

"A-Ah yes. I'm ok, thank you Makoto-kun. How are you today?"

"C-Cant c-complain."

He smiles at me, as I slip my pants off, then he gains a huge blush. Pervy. I slip my underwear off and I see that he is staring at my body. When he notices I'm noticing, he looks away with a huge blush. Hehe, so silly Yuuto-kun.

"I-Is something w-wrong, Yuuto-k-kun?"

I ask with a head tilt as I unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt is off, I put on my swimming costume. Although, if it can be called that is up to debate as it really is skin tight. I'm going to kill Chelia for this.

"N-Nothings wrong Makoto-kun. You just look...good today."

"T-Thank you, Yuuto-k-kun."

I say shyly. I then sit on the bench and wait for the others to change. We might as well go together, right? When Yuuto-kun looked at my costume, he blushes so brightly that I think he is about to pass out.

"I'm going on ahead. To see Buchou in her costume! Hahahaha!"

Ise-kun then runs off happily. Anything to see Buchou in a costume, right Ise-kun? I turn to Yuuto-kun who is giving me a questioning look.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

"Oh, I thought you might've gone to see the girls in their costumes."

"W-Well, t-there's p-plenty of t-time f-for that."

"I-I guess there is. Well, I will finish getting changed then we can go...together."

"R-Right!"

So while he finishes getting changed, I keep my mind occupied on other thoughts. Mostly Gabriel and her offer. After about a minute or so, he finally finishes.

"Should we...is something wrong?"

"M-My...Gabriel...c-came to s-see me t-the other d-day."

"Oh...I see. Are you ok? Want to talk about it?"

I nod, he sits next to me.

"So...what did she say?"

So I tell him about what she wanted. Through all of it, he remained silent until I had finished.

"I-I didn't know about these Brave Saint things. Aren't you going to take them? You would have servants then. Ise-kun might be jealous but, it doesn't matter what he wants. It only matters what you want, and I presume Chelia-san is all for it?"

"T-That's not t-the problem. If I-I take t-them, it m-means I-I forgive her. A-And I d-don't know if I-I can forgive h-her. S-She left m-me alone..."

"Did she ever tell you the reason she left?"

I start thinking...she never told me the reason!

"N-No. I-I presumed it w-was too l-look for Otou-s-sama as a-according t-to her, he h-has been m-missing f-for quite a-a number o-of years. But t-that doesn't m-mean s-she couldn't o-of dropped b-by sometimes. A-And she e-erased m-my memory o-of Chelia! W-Who does that Y-Yuuto-kun? S-She's my o-only family a-and Gabriel m-made me f-forget about her."

"I admit, that it was a wrong move on her part. But she's trying to make it up to you now right?"

"I-If she w-wanted too m-make it u-up. S-She would've c-come to O-Obaa-sans funeral. S-She wouldn't o-of left m-me in t-the first p-place."

By now, I'm in tears. She made me feel like this. Her, what she has done to me, and Chelia. I don't understand why Chelia can say "I love Okaa-sama!" when she has done such things to both of us. Yuuto-kun in his kindness, hugs me and I sob onto his chest.

"W-What a-am I s-supposed t-to do, Y-Yuuto-k-kun?"

"Whatever you want. If you want to forgive her, then forgive her. If you want to hate her, then hate her. If I was you, I would find out how she truly feels about you. No dancing around it, just an honest heart to heart."

"S-She doesn't k-know how t-to do t-that. S-She says, s-she loves m-me but I-I don't f-feel it. W-Whenever s-she's a-around I-I feel numb a-and I'm h-hardly a-able to c-control m-my anger."

He strokes the back of my head comfortingly.

"...I-If only y-you w-was a g-g-girl..."

I whisper to myself. I break the hug and look down. When I looked up, he looks down at me with a blush.

"W-Would you want that?"

"W-Would I-I want w-what?"

"Erm...what you just said. About me, becoming a girl."

Is he taking that seriously? I was only musing to myself.

"I-I was just..."

"Just, what?"

"I-I...t-this is s-silly c-conversation. H-How would a-a male b-become f-female? W-We s-should be g-going."

"Y-Yes. Lets go to the others."

I smile and nod. So we walk out of the changing room and head towards the pool. I've told Yuuto-kun that he can't mention anything about Brave Saints to Asia-san or anyone else.

* * *

Getting there, I see a sight that pisses me off.

"Ooh! Chelia-chan's got nice proportions! So appropriately dressed for the occasion! How cute! Now this is a female Makoto! Lovely!"

"P-Pervert! Onii-sama can only look at my body! Onii-sama! Tell to leave me alone!"

Ise-kun looking at my Imouto! He can't look at her! I run over with a flying kick!

"L-Leave Chelia a-alone bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

KICK!

"Argggggggggggggggggggh!"

CRASH! SPLASH!

Ise-kun crashed into the concrete before landing in the water! I go and check on my Imouto!

"A-Are you a-alright!?"

She hugs me tightly! Geez Chelia! If you're going to dress so provocatively, then of course Ise-kun is going to leer at you.

"Onii-sama protected me from the monster pervert! By the way, like the way I'm dressed?"

She does a provoking pose, and winks at me! She's so pervy! If she was a pure bred Angel, then she would have become a Fallen Angel ages ago! She's wearing a very small bikini! It barely covers anything!

"G-Go and p-put s-something m-more appropriate on!"

"Uwah! No! I haven't gotten anything else anyway. You'll just have to put up with this. I'm sure you find me sexy like this."

"T-That would b-be incest b-baka!"

"Hehe, I'm ok with that~"

Geez! She's so weird! When did she get so weird? Oh, she's always been like this!

"Ara ara. Mako-kun. How does my swimsuit look?"

Akeno-sans voice! I turn to her direction...wow! That thing is hardly called a swimsuit! She's practically naked! The only thing covering her nipples from view is a small piece of white cloth! She really has an erotic body! I blush up a storm.

"...I like it...Akeno-san!"

"Ara, did you not stutter just because you want your reward?"

I chuckle a little. I then put on a sheepish smile and look at with a blush.

"...Maybe."

"Ara ara. Such a naughty boy. I thought Angels were supposed to be pure?"

As I was about to reply, I hear a voice.

"Makoto-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around I saw Asia-san standing while fidgeting.

Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. The name 'Asia' written on her breast is wonderful. She looks really cute!

"Asia-s-san, you're l-looking c-cute! It s-suits you r-really w-well!"

Asia-san lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Makoto-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Koneko-chan is wearing the swimsuit also? I looked and saw Koneko-chan in the school swimsuit also! The name 'Koneko' is written on the breast area also! She's looking very cute!

"...Mako-senpai looking at me with lewd eyes is a good feeling."

She makes a complicated expression at me. Ehehe, I didn't want to make her feel strange.

Buchou places a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says.

"Makoto, my little Angel. I want you to teach this girl how to swim. If you don't...Koneko will become upset. You wouldn't upset this loli, would you? Look at her loli face. She's adorable!"

"...Buchou...don't call me a loli."

"That's what you are, my loli."

"...Ape."

Buchou's eyes glazed over with rage! She's angry! More angry than usual! She's got anger written all over her face! She's very angry! She's very very angry!

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE! DOCTOR!"

"Ara, shut up ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Everyone is against me!"

Buchou then runs off crying with Ise-kun chasing after her. I make a complicated expression. But like that, I help Koneko-chan and Asia-san learn how to swim. As we are swimming, I notice Chelia and Akeno-san glaring at one another. What's that about? Hmmm, I don't understand.

* * *

After the swimming, Koneko-chan and Asia-san fall asleep on the poolside. Yuuto-kun and I are talking about various things like new battle strategies and how to combine our various powers. But then, Akeno-san comes over and starts rubbing her breasts into my back! Eh!? W-Whats going on!?

"Get away from my Onii-sama you whore!"

Chelia! She just called Akeno-san a whore! Akeno-san continues rubbing her boobs up and down my back!

"Ara ara. Such jealously coming from you, Chelia-chan."

"I'm not jealous! B-But, if you try things with Onii-sama, then he really will become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Chelia-chan is hesitating….Mako-kun's chastity, I'll..."

"I won't give him to you! That isn't a joke!"

W-Wow, half Angel vs half Fallen Angel. Which will win? Akeno-sans hot breath then hits my neck delicately.

"By the way Mako-kun. Have you every sucked anyone's breasts?"

"N-No. I-I haven't A-A-Akeno-s-san."

"If that's the case, I will let you suck m-i-n-e. Since you're such a good boy."

...My mind went blank when she said that. But while I can't form words, Akeno-san continues her seduction!

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Mako-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

Ehehe, I don't know how to respond right now! Akeno-sans being really seductive yet I can't understand what to think right now!

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. Its my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

Hyu! Bon!

Something passes beside me, in the back I hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Chelia's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of angelic power! Did you destroy it!? Facing this direction!?

"Akeno-senpai. Aren't you going too overboard? You shouldn't forget that he is my Onii-sama!"

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Chelia-chan, I won't back down from you!"

Chelia and Akeno-san stand up. Chelia takes off her top and exposes her breasts! Geez! Chelia! Onii-san is right here in front of you! You can't reveal such things! And even Yuuto-kun is here, although I don't think he's interested. And for Ise-kun...

"Wow! Chelia-chan's boobs are amazing!"

DON!

"Aah! Don't throw light spears at me Makoto!"

"D-Don't l-look a-at my Imouto, o-or I w-will become u-upset!"

"Ok..."

"I-I mean it. L-Look a-away, or I-I will c-chop o-off that t-thing t-that makes y-you a-a man."

He cries anime tears and runs away. W-Well, he shouldn't look at Chelia, perverted pervert! He's so pervy! She really shouldn't look at Chelia like she's a piece of meat! He can look at the ape like that!

"I won't give you Onii-sama. Vulgar whore of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Blonde virgin Imouto-sama."

"Aren't you a virgin yourself you hooker!?"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Mako-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Onii-sama said he would take my virginity! Then we are getting married!"

I never said that! Chelia! Watch your language! So many naughty words I've heard from your mouth today!

"Why have you taken an interest in my Onii-sama anyway!? He's my Onii-sama and he's going to marry me! Not you! Me! I'm his bride and we are getting married and then have a family together! You can have that thing over there!"

She gestured to where Ise-kun was. I bet if he was there, he would cry.

"Ara, saying such things is naughty for Angels. Incest, wouldn't that be a little weird if you're Angels?"

"No! Because, we are only half Angels. Half Angels together become pure Angel!"

"Well, Mako-kun for me is cute. He's my cute kohai who I spoil everyday and night."

"In your fucking dreams. I'm pretty sure you're mental."

She really would be a Fallen Angel if she was born pure bred. She's got a naughty vocabulary. Chelia then summoned light power! Hey hey! This is getting dangerous!

"Shall we settle this Akeno-senpai? Lets see what will win. Half Angel, or whatever the hell you are."

Akeno-sans fingers became electrical! She's getting serious also!

"Ara ara. Chelia-chan thinks she's got game? Then. Lets have a fight. Me vs you!"

"Bring it bitch!"

DON! DON!

Aah! I'm getting out of here! They are throwing light power and lightning around the whole area! Good luck everyone! These two are going to kill you allllllllllll!

* * *

After overcoming the feeling of being on the verge of death, I was breathing heavily inside the pool equipment room. I escaped death. Uwah, I wish they wouldn't fight. Chelia and Akeno-sans heated debates got really heated. Wait, someone's in here...Xenovia-san...ooh no, not again!

"Oh my, it is Makoto-sama. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"Y-Yes. Its b-best t-to stay in-inside here, f-for the m-moment. B-But what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Why didn't she go to the girls changing room? She came here to change?

"Y-You look g-great X-Xenovia-san. B-But, is t-this your f-first t-time w-wearing s-such things?"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

I see. No matter how you see it "Fighting seems to fit my nature" she's the type to say that sort of thing.

"But, not only did my future change, even if its just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Is that so? She then moves closer to the smaller me. I shrink under her. She scares me a lot.

"Makoto-sama. I want to discuss something very seriously with you."

Ooh crap no. I hope it isn't something strange.

"W-What is it?"

"Ah yes. Makoto-sama, lets make children together."

...I feel like I'm going to faint. Who says something like that!? Lets make children together! Is she insane!? I'm only 17! I don't want...I don't know if I want children at this age. I don't think I'd be a good father anyway. I wouldn't know what to do.

"A-Are you s-serious?"

"Deadly serious Makoto-sama. Lets talk in turns, ok?"

All I could do was stay frozen. I couldn't speak or move or anything. She suddenly says things like this...

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the Church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavoured in my training and studies."

Is that what happened when she was born? I had no idea.

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating Devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a Devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"I-I understand b-but w-why do y-you w-want to m-m-make children?"

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a Devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present Master, Rias Buchou "Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish." That was what Buchou said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that."

"B-But that d-doesn't...w-why me? W-Why n-not Ise-k-kun?"

"While he might've been a candidate if you wasn't here, but you are here. Think about it. I want to satisfy the grandson of God with my body. My breasts aren't as big as Akeno-sans, but they are bigger than Asia's?"

She completely went off topic then. I still don't understand what she wants from me!

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Makoto-sama is the most suited one. The power of the legendary God from the bible. If you think about it, isn't it destiny that we met? A holy sword wielder and the grandson of God, and the grandson of Shinya-sama and Amaya-sama. Those two alone would make you ideal, but being Gabriel-sama's son and Gods grandson makes you the perfect candidate. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! …I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Suddenly without any hesitation at all Xenovia-san starts removing her swimsuit in front of my eyes. Xenovia-san! Don't show me your breasts! I'm still a guy, and even if I'm an Angel boy, I still get vibes when beautiful girls expose themselves like this!

"I know about the birth of Devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, its difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated Devils. Actually, Buchou told me that you are half Devil, half Angel which makes sense actually. The base is human and human/Angel yourself. I expect if we do it every day, then within a limited time, we will conceive. I've heard male Angels are able to get women pregnant easily as they have go through a special ritual for sex without falling to occur so getting females pregnant quickly is a given right? But since you're half Angel, I'm sure we'd get pregnant very quickly, no matter if I'm a reincarnated Devil. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

Only at those times...

"I-If I w-were to h-have children, I-I wouldn't a-abandon t-them like G-Gabriel a-abandoned me a-and I-I wouldn't l-let you r-raise t-them alone, X-Xenovia-s-san. I-I know w-what its l-like to f-feel a-abandoned. M-My f-future children w-will never k-know s-such pain. K-Knowing y-your parents w-would r-rather be in Heaven...be s-some other p-place than w-with you. B-But Xenovia-s-san, I d-don't w-want to b-be s-someone y-you choose b-based on m-my f-family. If y-you e-ever wanted t-to be w-with me, t-then I w-would w-want it t-to be b-because of m-me, not my family."

She puts a finger to her chin and thinks intently. She must be thinking about my words.

"Hmmm, you know. I've heard about it, but seeing it is different. If it was Ise, I bet he would just push me down and say "Lets make children Xenovia!" But if its you, it is different. Makoto-sama is as kind as Irina spoke about. I really am falling for such niceness. You, basically took everything I threw at you at our first and second meetings. I deserved what happened back then. Even I realize that it is stupid and horrible to say things like that without knowing everything."

"I-I would n-never d-do that a-again, a-and I-I can't e-express h-how sorry I-I am a-about s-such things."

"No. Don't apologize for anything. If anything, it is I who needs to make it up to you. Now, allow me to make it up to you."

She pushes me down and crawls on top of me! Xenovia-san!

"W-What a-are you d-doing!?"

"I thought, since you are smaller than I am, you would like it if I took control."

"I-I am t-taking control!"

Wait, did I just say that? I didn't mean to say that!

"Is that so? Then, please dominate me Makoto-sama."

She said it in a happy upbeat tone! She's insane! She's actually insane! She's not a normal person!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?"

It came from the door...ehehe, Chelia and the others!

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Mako-kun's chastity?"

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her!

"Sob, Makoto-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye!

"GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!"

Chelia pounced on Xenovia-san! They are having a wrestle on the floor!

BITE!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Chelia bit her! Chelia bit Xenovia-san on the neck! Shit! I go over and drag her off Xenovia-san! I hold her back! Chelia is trying to kill Xenovia-san!

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me! She bit me the psycho!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU HOW CRAZY THIS BITCH CAN BE! TOUCH ONII-SAMA AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Ooh shit! She's going to kill Xenovia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

...Sometime later, I headed towards the school to get something from the Occult Research club. I left a magical history book in there, and I would like to go over it, for personal reasons. But once I got to the school gates, green eyes meet blue eyes. Shoulder length dark silver hair. She comes towards me, I feel wary because I can sense great power behind her piercing blue eyes.

"Hello again, Ma-kun."

Eh? I made a confused face. Does she know me? When I looked at her, she was looking directly into my eyes.

"S-Sorry?"

"You...don't remember?"

I don't remember? I don't remember what?

"R-Remember, w-what?"

"You don't remember then...we met long ago, you don't remember me, do you?"

"S-Sorry. M-Maybe s-someone e-erased m-my memory. I-It s-seems m-my memories a-are p-peoples pl-play things. S-So who a-are you?"

"...Vali, I'm the Hakuryuukou."

The...Hakuryuukou!? She's the Hakuryuukou!? I wouldn't of thought that! W-Wow, she's...actually, I can sense Dragon power now since I'm this close.

"O-Oh...a-are you g-going to k-kill me?"

"Heh, of course not. I wouldn't kill you, I couldn't kill you. You've grown, powerful."

"O-Oh, t-thank you. Y-You...s-seem s-strong. Vali-s-san, may I-I call y-you that?"

"...Of course. Call me Vali-san, if that's what you want. My, what's that I sense in you? It wasn't in you before. Have you perhaps attained..."

"I-It was a-a gift f-from m-my best f-friend."

I tell her strongly. My gift, was from my friend.

"A gift? You know how to use it?"

I stay silent. I don't know how she can sense it, but I don't know how to respond to her. She comes over to me, and strokes my face! W-Why is she stroking my face!?

"Ma-kun..."

Suddenly, two swords are thrusted at Vali-sans neck! Xenovia-san! Yuuto-kun! They've come for me! But, I don't feel like I'm in danger.

"I believe you should step away from Makoto-sama this instant, Hakuryuukou."

"If this is a joke, you're going too far. Now, step away from Makoto-kun."

When I looked, I also saw Ise-kun standing there looking a little freaked out. He must've heard Xenovia-san say something about her being the Hakuryuukou.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

Like Vali-san said, Yuuto-kun's and Xenovia-sans hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. The only person who would have a chance at winning against me is my Ma-kun who's got power he doesn't even realize he has access too yet."

She then points at Ise-kun.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world? Counting from the top in your condition of not reaching Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

"W-What r-ranking w-would I be V-Vali-san?"

I had to know. She turns to me, her hand never leaving my face. She stroked it slightly, I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I wonder if I know her after all? I feel like I've felt her before. I feel like I've felt this strength before.

"You'd class near my ranking if you accessed your power and your gift. However, the first place has been decided. Its a fixed existence."

"Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

The fixed existence...at the top. Is it...Great Red? Is she talking about Great Red?

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Buchou? I look behind Ise-kun, and see Buchou standing there! Along with Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia-san and Chelia.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..."

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

Buchou didn't reply to Vali-san. Vali-san then came down to my level and looked deeply into my eyes...what's she going to do? She just stared into my eyes...

"V-Vali-s-san?"

"Ma-kun..."

Vali-san, then placed her lips to my forehead, in a comforting manner. I feel comforted right now. Yet I feel like this is something I've felt before. I blush furiously, as she turns away. She then turns back to me, and whispers something to me. What she said, was something that will stay with me. I love you Ma-kun. I don't know her, yet she said she loves me.

How can she say that to me? I don't know her...how is it possible...most likely Gabriel. She's done it before, so doing it again wouldn't be impossible. She then left. After she left, Asia-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Chelia and Akeno-san rush me to see if I'm ok. But, I am ok. Of course I'm ok. I just heard someone say they love me. I feel complicated feelings. She loves me...Vali-san.

* * *

**Well, it was a little half Fallen Angel vs half Angel this chapter. Also Xenovia starts falling for Makoto seriously starting this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time to answer a few review questions.**

**SharpRaven - There will be some animosity from Makoto during the meeting.**

**Anime PJ - Yes, I will post current Brave Saint list on the bottom. For the suit, I haven't decided yet, maybe I will go with hearts like Gabriel's.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - For Rias being crazy. It was something a friend of mine and myself just came up with when we were cosplaying. And, we found it extremely funny plus she seems to be the crazy type if pushed to it, so I decided to put it in the stories. And for the oc, if its fine then I will decide by next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Parents day, at its best!**

Parents day. I don't have anyone to go and see me this year. Usually it is Obaa-san and she's dead so this day is just like any other day. Chelia and I are standing with Asia-san at the school gates. Ise-kun's parents came. I suppose, everyone in Buchou's peerage bar Ise-kun doesn't have parents.

"Ise. I'll come later with Otou-san."

Ise-kun's mother is really nice. I wish mine was. Instead, she's a...ugh. She's just a...bitch. A horrible monster, who's...waving at me!? What the hell is she doing here...? And with Michael? Then it hit me. Chelia. She's the one who contacted them. I turn to Chelia with an annoyed look.

"Y-You told t-them?"

"Onii-sama...she's our Okaa-sama and he's our Oji-chan. Shouldn't they be here also?"

"N-No. She s-shouldn't. T-They both s-shouldn't."

"Onii-sama, don't be like that. Okaa-sama was very excited to see us at school."

"W-Well, you c-can have f-fun with her. I'm g-going to class."

Without minding her, I head towards class. Gabriel is just trying to...I don't even know what she's trying to do. She's an annoying woman. First she isn't here, then she's here all the time? She's trying to make amends, but I don't think I can make amends with her. She's had chance after chance to come to me on her own, and it takes someone else to come and tell her to come here. She really annoys me, and I hate her so much!

Getting to class, I just realized Asia-san followed me. Hey, she didn't faint when seeing Gabriel. That's a big achievement for Asia-san. Well done Asia-san! I go and sit down in my seat. Asia-san sits in hers. She doesn't have anyone to watch her in class. No, that's not true! I will be the one to support Asia-san in these times! Xenovia-san comes over to her seat and faces me with unfocused eyes! W-Whats with the eyes Xenovia-san?

"Y-You ok?"

"I am perfectly fine. I, just wanted to say sorry about the other day. I haven't found a perfect time to say it. When I said, lets make children, I should've considered your feelings. That's why..."

She takes something out of her skirt pocket. W-Whats that's!?

"I thought we should practice with these first. Even though I want a family straight away, lets use these condoms to get started."

...The room went silent...I'm scared. Why is she saying such things!?

"I-If you w-wanted t-to s-start a-a family t-then w-why would w-we need c-condoms?"

Why the hell am I saying this!? I look at her with a beet red face. She looks at the condoms before handing them to Asia-san!

"You make a compelling argument. Asia, you practice with these. Makoto-sama and I wont be needing them."

"W-What are they for?"

As if saying that wasn't enough. Kiryuu-san comes over and whispers something in Asia-sans ear. Asia-sans face turns bright red, and she faints! She's fainted! She really has fainted! Asia-san! Don't die on me now!

"Wow, so not only Xenovia-chi but also Asia. Wow, who knew the stuttering Angel was really a beast."

"Do not speak to Makoto-sama please."

Xenovia-san! She can talk to me if she wants! Kiryuu-san turns to Xenovia-san with a questioning look.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Hmmmm, it seems people need to remember such courtesy before addressing Makoto-sama. Kiryuu, Makoto-sama is someone I will protect with my life. He's my shining light in this darkness. He showed me the way to a brighter future."

She's like a recruiter for some weird religious cult! The Makoto-sama cult. Uwah! That's fucking weird! Kiryuu-san and everyone just looks on in amazement as Xenovia-san continues on.

"And he's even given me lodgings when I had no place to go. He even bought me new clothes when I was reduced to nothing but this school uniform. He feeds me also with delicious foods. He really is my saviour. He is everything I wish to protect. And baring his children would be the greatest pleasure."

...I'm going to die. She's saying crazy things! Only crazy people would like this! But...

CLAP! CLAP!

Everyone starts clapping!? Why is everyone clapping!? I don't understand! Is everyone in here crazy!?

[Well said Xenovia-chan!]

Everyone shouts out! Uwah! I don't understand what is happening right now! She's getting praised for sounding like a mental patient!? She stands up and bows! What's going on!? I seriously don't know what will happen when I'm with Xenovia-san!

"Thank you everyone. It is something from my heart. Makoto-sama is my new life. My old life has been discarded and now I've found a new reason in life. Makoto-sama, who is my everything, is responsible for this. So Makoto-sama, shall we make this official and get married?"

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? MARRIED!? EVERYONE STARTS CHEERING!

[Say yes! Don't turn down Xenovia-chan's offer of marriage!]

"I-I-I..."

Xenovia-san takes my hands tightly and stares into my eyes with her own.

"Makoto-sama. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

What the fuck is going on!? Why is she suddenly asking me to marry her!? Aren't I, the man, should be doing that!? Everyone keeps cheering for me to accept the marriage proposal! I don't like the attention! I cry to myself while the cheers just keep getting louder and louder.

"Everyone is waiting for the answer Makoto-sama. Please accept the offer. I want to be Mrs Izumi Xenovia."

You say that anyway! So does it really matter if I say yes or not!? I'm going to kill myself in a minute! This is too embarrassing! Everyone is crowding around! Ise-kun is just laughing to himself! I'm going to kill him! I can you know Ise-kun!? I have access to light power! I will seriously kill you!

"...Xen-Xenovia-san..."

"Makoto-sama. Remember the first day we met, how we laugh about it now, it was something I'll never forever."

The day she threatened to kill me? Or the day she showed up at my house and said a few comments about Obaa-san? Or is she talking about when she decided to become my servant? Which one is it seriously Xenovia-san?

"And, all the moments we've shared at our house. Sleeping next to one another. Bathing together. Me cooking you a good meal like an honourable wife would. And of course how we always have something interesting to talk about. Personally, I believe that we are very well united already. Husband and wife, together, forever."

What the hell do I do? Should I just say to her, yes? Wait our house? It is my house! You barged in! I don't like these eyes on me. These eyes, are creepy.

"...I-I...a-a-a-accept."

"Joyful news. I of course am over the moon in happiness."

She's a weird person. I of course feel like I'm about to die of sadness. Why can't she leave me alone? Uwah! I just want to get this day over with! Is she my fiancee now? Does she believe that I really accepted it, or jokingly accepted it? Her face is telling me that she is taking it very seriously.

* * *

But soon the sensei and other peoples parents start coming in, until I see someone who I wish wouldn't come in. Is she trying to create a scene? Is she trying to make me say things about her? Well I'm not giving her the opportunity. I stand up and start walking out of the classroom.

"I-Izumi-kun. Where are you going? Class is starting!"

I wave my hand at him.

"Forget."

His eyes spin around a little as I exit the room. He will think I was in class the whole time and forget about me leaving so abruptly. The advantage of being magically inclined like myself. I just can't deal with Gabriel right now. She can just leave me alone. I don't need her in my life, and I never have done. I've gotten on fine in my life without her.

"Makoto! Wait a second!"

I hear her voice behind me, but I don't stop walking to, I don't know where. I just want to be away from her. I walk and walk, until she obstructs my path. I look up at her with annoyed eyes.

"W-What?"

"Why...did you leave? Is it, because I was there?"

"Y-Yes. If t-that's a-all, g-get out of m-my way."

"But...Chelia said you wanted me here."

"S-She lied."

Her face turns crestfallen. I go around her. If she isn't going to move, I will just move myself. Isn't it dangerous for her to be here? A school full of Devils. And I can sense great power here, and not just Sirzechs-sama either. It feels like another Maou is here. Maybe its someone who hates Gabriel also. We'd get along greatly. She gets in my way again.

"W-What now?"

"I...just wanted to ask, have you thought about the Brave Saints? And, don't think if you accept them, it means you forgive me. I know you wont forgive me easily. And I don't expect you too either. Just, please give me a chance."

Give her a chance? Yeah sure, I will in the next life.

"Y-You've had p-plenty. Just g-go back t-to Heaven. Its w-where you b-belong, r-right? I b-belong here w-with people w-who care a-about me. Y-You belong in H-Heaven."

"...No it isn't. Well, yes it is a place I belong. But, I belong here also. With my two children. You know, your name? I was the one who chose it. Because when I saw you, I knew you would be the very pinnacle of sincerity. Your father wanted to name you something completely different. I believe it was Daisuke or something like that. I think it was Daisuke. It was along time ago now..."

She thinks saying these things matters to me.

"S-Sorry to d-disappoint. B-But, I'm n-nothing like y-you believe m-me to b-be. I-I am p-part Devil n-now. Is t-that disappointing f-for you?"

"Not at all. I don't choose what you do in your life, as long as you are happy."

She thinks I'm happy? I'm far from happy. How can I be happy? Everyone who I thought loved me, turned to be bastards. They played with my mind, and took Chelia away from me. I'm supposed to look after her. Yet, they didn't even let me have the choice to or not. I could've looked after all easily yet they didn't even let me have the chance.

"I-I've not b-been happy f-for along t-time now."

"W-Whys that? Please tell me why you aren't happy. Maybe I could do something to make it better?"

"Everyone hates me! Before becoming a Devil, I had no one! Nothing! My own mother didn't even want me! You left me because you hate me like everyone else does! Do you know what its like to have people constantly pick on you!? Never letting up! Even writing letters to my home and telling me how much they hate me and wish I was dead! Writing it on my desk die stuttering bastard! Saying it to my face! Every single day ever since Shinobu-kun died I've been bullied! Everyone hates me and even my own mother didn't want anything to do with me! Do you have any idea on how much that hurts me!? My own mother doesn't even want anything to do with me!"

I calm myself by taking deep breaths and speak again.

"I-If it wasn't f-for Kaichou, t-then everyone a-at this s-school would h-hate me f-for this s-s-s-stutter. E-Everyone h-hates me for s-something t-that was a-all my fault. E-Even if Shinobu-k-kun says it w-wasn't, it w-was all m-my fault. He's d-dead because o-of me. Now l-leave me a-alone. I'm u-used to b-being alone."

I then walk away while tears flow down my face. Everytime she's near me, I cry. I don't want to cry, but I can never stop the tears from flowing.

"Makoto! I don't hate you! I love you Makoto!"

Her words don't register with me. I start running down the corridors, just trying to get away from her. Just to get away from everyone and everything. Why did Chelia make her come here? I don't want Gabriel near me again. As soon as that three factions meeting is over, she wont bother coming here again, I know it to be true. That's the only reason she's here now.

* * *

CRASH!

I crashed into someone! Oww, that hurt. Who did I crash into? When I looked, I felt great power. Such power coming from this...person. W-Who, she's really cute. B-But the intense power.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

I apologized and got up. I help her to her feet.

"Aah, thanks cutie! Say, do you know where I can find Sona-chan!?"

Sona-chan? Does she mean Kaichou? She wants to find Kaichou? Why?

"W-Well, s-she would b-be in c-class r-right now b-but I'm n-not sure w-which c-class s-she's in."

I reply truthfully. I really should ask her about that.

"Ooh~ Sona-chan didn't even tell me about today! How rude is that of Sona-chan!? Ugh! I'm going to hug her extra hard for this! But, what's with your sad face cutie?"

"W-Well...t-there's s-someone h-here I-I don't l-like a-and s-she just h-hurts me a-all the t-time w-whenever I'm n-near her."

"Ooh~ That makes me so sad for you~ Is this girl picking on you? Say, I don't even know your name cutie. I'm Serafall Leviathan!"

L-Leviathan-sama!? S-She's Serafall Leviathan-sama!? S-She's beautiful! A-And I've b-been very d-disrespectful by not bowing to her! I bow to her, she gives off a little giggle.

"You don't need to bow to me cutie~ And, you haven't even told me your name yet~"

"O-Oh! I-I'm s-so sorry! M-My name is I-Izumi M-Makoto!"

She smiles at me childlike which makes me blush.

"Izumi Makoto huh. Where have I heard that name before? Hmmmm, cutie, you aren't apart of a peerage, are you?"

"I-I'm in R-Rias G-Gremory-sama's p-peerage. I'm h-her Bishop."

"Aha! That's right! I remember now! Izumi Makoto! You're that boy with the Izumi style healing formula, right? The best in the world when perfected!?"

"Y-Yes."

"And, I'm pretty sure I remember hearing about you being part Angel cutie? Is that right?"

I could only nod at her sadly. I don't want to be an Angel. Since I have Gabriel as a mother.

"Whats wrong cutie? Don't worry! I'm not going to attack you because you're half Angel. I couldn't ever attack someone so adorable! Ooh! Look at these cheekbones! That small cute body! That cute little butt!"

Aah! She grabbed my butt! A Maou-sama grabbed my butt! Hehe, should I feel honoured about that? She then hugs me! She's really affectionate! She really is! A Maou-sama is hugging me into her chest tightly!

"Ooh! Your name is Izumi Makoto? Then, Ma-tan will be your pet name! My Ma-tan! Hehehe! I already love it! Ma-tan~ Ma-tan~...Wait, I sense something...ugh, its her. Gabriel. What the hell is she doing here!? Bitch!"

Gabriel? Does she mean...Gabriel? Or another one?

"E-Excuse me L-Leviathan-sama..."

"Sera-tan! That's what you have to call me! Its an order!"

S-She ordered me to call her Sera-tan!? T-That's something I didn't expect!

"E-Erm...Leviathan-s-sama..." She gives me a little look. "...S-Sera-tan..." She nods happily. "T-This G-Gabriel..."

"Ugh! She's that bitch from Heaven! She hurts me so much! She keeps threatening me with her words! But, I don't get why she's here. What could she want at a school that Devils attend...? Is she...trying to take us out before the conference!? That would be so like her! That bitch is evil enough to do such things! Ma-tan! Don't worry! I'll protect you from the evilness that is Gabriel!"

She then runs off with me in her arms! Uwah! I find this extremely strange, yet funny also. Leviathan...Sera-tan is a funny Maou-sama. And she doesn't even like Gabriel, hehe. I wonder what Gabriel has done to Sera-tan for her to hate her?

* * *

About ten minutes of running we finally stop. Phew, I feel dizzy now. She puts me down.

"Sorry about that! Got carried away! I didn't want to see Gabriel as she really annoys me so very much! Ugh! She hurts me all the time!"

"M-Me too."

She looks at me with a confused, yet happy face.

"So...it isn't just me that hates Gabriel. Ma-tan, do you feel it?"

"F-Feel it?"

"Our connection. There's someone besides me that hates that blonde haired bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else when she's really not at all! She's a terrible Angel and I'm shocked she hasn't Fallen yet! Don't you feel the same Ma-tan!?"

"I-I do S-Sera-tan."

She gains a wide smile and hugs me tightly! Again with the hugs! Hehe, I could get used to being hugged by Sera-tan...I should really say Leviathan-sama or Serafall-sama but she told me to say Sera-tan and I don't want to upset a Maou so I will do as she asks.

"Maybe we should tell Gabriel who's boss around here! Thinking she can hurt you and I like this! She goes around like she's Queen of the world, when she's really just an annoying bitch!"

I giggle a little. Sera-tan doesn't realize it, but she's badmouthing my Okaa-sama but I don't consider her my Okaa-sama. I don't consider her to be anything to me.

"M-Maybe."

"Ooooooo~ You're so adorable! Ooooooo! I already feel like we are super best friends! Gabriel, Gabs."

"G-Gabs?"

"Something said after Gabriel's name, Gabs. She really should Gabs."

What does she really should Gabs mean? Is it something I don't understand? Something Sera-tan has called Gabriel?

"S-Sera-tan..."

"Yes, my cute new super best friend?"

"W-What d-does she really s-should G-Gabs mean?"

"Ooh~ Gabs means Get Away Bitchy Slag! Shouldn't she Gabs?"

"Hehe. S-She should G-Gabs."

We share a little laugh. Then, suddenly lots of people start surrounding us! W-Whys people surrounding us? And where did they come from? Sera-tan then starts spinning her staff around happily while grabbing my butt! Why is she doing this!?

"Ooh~ Look Ma-tan~ Pictures of us are being taken~ Isn't it the best~?"

"W-Well...I-I don't know..."

"It is! Look! All these people are gathering around us and taking thousands of pictures! It is like proof of our new friendship over hating Gabriel! Everyone always says she's a nice person. But, she's really a monster in disguise!"

"W-Well y-yes but...w-why are y-you grabbing m-my butt?"

She tilts her head to the side? Doesn't she realize that she's doing it?

"I am?" She then gives my butt a little squeeze. I moan a little at the sudden squeeze. She smirks happily. "I am! Its because your butt is so squeezable! You rest your cute head on my oppai while I squeeze your butt! I will be a sign of our newly found friendship!"

Eh? I made a confused face. She then forces my head onto her oppai and started squeezing my butt tightly! As photos are taken, I see Ise-kun in the crowd, and Buchou also. I'm blushing heavily as Sera-tan keeps doing weird things with my body.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

Who was that? I recognized the voice...Saji-san. It is Saji-san. Saji-san comes through the crowd and then gets in front of the crowd with some members of the student council.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji-sans pushing. The remaining people were our group and Saji-sans group, and Sera-tan and I.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome. W-Wait, Makoto-chan! W-What are you...doing here?"

Ooh, whys he blushing at me? Ooh yeah, he still thinks I'm a girl. He really is a baka. Thinking I'm a girl.

"Eh, but this is my uniform~"

Sera-tan said happily. She then squeezed my butt again! I let out a yelp in surprise as Sera-tan smirks dirtily at me.

"Makoto-chan..."

"W-What?"

He scratches his cheeks that have pink dusting them.

"O-Oh, you just look pretty today..."

I cry a little. I don't want male attention! Leave me alone Saji-san! How do I look pretty!? I'm dressed in my normal MALE school uniform!

"T-Thank y-you I-I guess?"

His blush intensifies. Uwah. Leave me alone. Saji-san then lowers his head upon recognizing Buchou.

"Oh, its Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji-san turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely..."

As Kaichou said that, she suddenly stopped talking upon noticing Sera-tan. Sera-tan gains a happy expression.

"Sona-chan! Found you!"

Sera-tan without minding me, went over to Kaichou and brought us into a threeway hug scenario! Sirzechs-sama then spoke to Sera-tan.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

As Sirzechs-sama said that, I hear the conversation between Buchou and Ise-kun. Ise-kun then let out a scream! D-Damn it Ise-kun! Don't be so loud.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah~ Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Gabriel...speaking of...Ma-tan! I sense her nearby again! Prepare for battle!"

B-Battle! I don't want to fight her! I just want her to leave me alone!

"B-Battle?"

"Hell yeah. We can't let her win! She's evil to the extent that she makes children scream in horror whenever she's around!"

I smile a little. I've found someone who dislikes Gabriel just as much as I do. I could seriously fall for Sera-tan right now. Everyone is always saying that Gabriel is nice and never comments on her faults. Yet Sera-tan knows about her faults. She isn't perfect that Gabriel yet everyone treats her like she is. It really annoys me a lot. She isn't Gods gift...ok, maybe she is as she is his child but she isn't perfect! She has major faults! Kaichou then makes a noise. I look at her to see her red face.

"O-Onee-sama...w-why are you with Makoto-kun?"

"He's my new super best friend of course! We have a shared hate for a certain blonde haired prissy Angel bitch! He's my super best friend!"

"S-Super best friend? R-Really?"

"Yes~"

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Buchou let out a cry for a doctor? When I looked, she had rushed away from Ise-kun and is hugging a male tightly. He has half black hair and half white hair. W-Wait that's Doctor Penguin. Kaichou is now giggling happily.

"Rias. How have you been?"

"Awful Doctor Penguin. Ise, he's been haunting me all the time. Will you please tell him to stop haunting me and hurting me everyday with his words? And can I have a lollipop?"

Doctor Penguin goes into his coat pocket and hands her a lollipop! W-What the hell? The same thing happened last time also! Kaichou is now laughing openly.

"Fuck off Sona! Just because you want one! Bitches like you don't get lollipops!"

"Rias! Those words are no no's."

Buchou hangs her head in shame. I find this extremely strange.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Please forgive me?"

"Since its my favourite patient."

His favourite patient? Kaichou has now buried her head into my chest and can't stop laughing!

"What the hell are you laughing at Sona!?"

"Nothing a-ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Doctor! She said the forbidden words!"

Doctor Penguin patted Buchou's head softly.

"Its ok Rias. Just remember your coping mechanism."

"Thank you Doctor. Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

"She needs 24/7 help."

Kaichou whispered to me. But as I was about to laugh, I see her come. Her coming down the corridor. Ugh. She does know Devils are here right? Two Maous are here Gabriel! Gabs, hehe. She should Gabs, right Sera-tan. Sera-tan's eyes glazed over in rage! P-Please calm down! She grips onto me so tightly.

* * *

"Don't worry Ma-tan. With us together, she wont stand a chance."

"O-Ok Sera-tan!"

Gabriel comes up to us, looking happily at me. I avoid my gaze from her. Hmph. She needs to leave me alone, permanently.

"Don't you smile at him!"

Sera-tan said to Gabriel.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard Gabriel! Why are you here anyway!? This is a school with Devils in, not you Gabriel. You really should Gabs."

Sera-tan sent me a wink which make me giggle a little.

"I-I don't know what that means. But I'm here to see my boy."

"Who the hell is your child? I feel sorry for him if he's your child. Poor boy~ I will find this child and protect him from you!"

W-Well, she already is protecting me from her. Just her arms wrapped around me is very comforting. Gabriel points to me.

"He's my son, Serafall-san."

"You are such a fucking liar. As if Ma-tan is your son! For one, he's too adorable! For second, he's just so nice while you're so horrible! Go and die Gabriel! Making up stupid lies because you are actually depressed about your weird fetish for cats."

Gabriel has a weird fetish involving cats? I don't understand that. Hmmmm, Sera-tan just said it, so it must be true, right?

"Whats a fetish?"

"Ooh Maou, you really are stupid. Ma-tan and I have made it clear that you shouldn't be near us! So leave us alone Gabriel! Go and Gabs!"

"What does that mean? A-Anyway, I wanted to see my son, and see if he wants to talk."

"Well, your pretend son isn't here. If he had common sense, then he ran away from you."

"Makoto did run away from me yes."

Sera-tan points an accusing finger at Gabriel.

"How do you know my super best friends name!? Are you...stalking him? This child isn't for you to stalk Gabriel! He's sweet and innocent and hates your guts! I've found my soul mate! And we don't like you! Now go away or I will glitter!"

She will glitter? I don't understand that part. Does that mean she will attack?

"Oh? You are my sons super best friend? I had no idea!"

"Stop saying he's your son! You are a horrible liar! Gabriel, leave us alone, immediately! Hehe, you really are annoying."

"B-But, I want to talk with my son, Makoto. He is my son Serafall-san."

Sera-tan turns to me with a shocked expression.

"Is it telling the truth super best friend?"

"...U-Unfortunately."

"So...my super best friend is the offspring of Gabriel...hmph. Well it doesn't matter to me! He's still nicer than you are! Actually, this is great! If Gabriel's son hates her...then it means I really am telling the truth! Everyone doesn't believe me about her being a horrible person, yet even her own child hates her! Hehehe! I hate Gabriel but I love Ma-tan!"

D-Did she say she loves me!? Everyone became shocked at that. She just said she loves me!? I-It is most likely something to make Gabriel upset.

"Lets go Ma-tan! Unless you want to stay with Gabriel?"

"N-No thank y-you."

"Bye Gabriel. I'll be spending time with your cute son!"

Sera-tan takes my hand and we leave the area. Hehe, Sera-tan so gets it. She really does get it. Sera-tan is giggling to herself evilly. I bet she is happy about what just happened.

"Wasn't that fun Ma-tan!? Did you see Gabriel's face when I said I love you?"

"I-I did...b-but you d-don't hate m-me right?"

"Nope! I don't hate Ma-tan as you are my super best friend! Now give me a hug new super best friend!"

She brings me into a hug! I love Sera-tans hugs! I really have found someone who is a great person! Sera-tan is amazingly cool! She doesn't even hate the fact that I'm the son of her arch rival Gabriel. Or I presume they are arch rivals. Sera-tan is my new super best friend!

* * *

**Well, Serafall and Makoto are super best friends now! And Xenovia has proposed! Also, wow about the reviews about Gabriel x Makoto. I had no idea so many people wanted the incest route. So Gabriel x Makoto will happen, despite how he feels towards her right now. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two)**


	22. Chapter 22

**And it is time to answer a review or two.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Thank you! It really motivates me when I read such reviews like that.**

**Hime - Well, here's the update, I hope you enjoy it.**

**SharpRevan - Makoto's father will be mentioned in the story, but not for abit yet.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - Sorry, he wont be appearing until after the conference. I meant history and that. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**My little Vampire wife!**

Today. Today we are going to unseal some new Bishop-san and we are all standing outside of a room with a tape on the door that says 'Keep out!'. I remember hearing about this person sometime ago. But, we finally get to meet the new Bishop-san! I can't wait to meet the Bishop-san who is like me! We are both Bishop-sans and we should get along, right!?

"Say...do you think it is ok that I'm here Makoto-san?"

Asia-san whispers from beside me. I turn to her with a smile.

"Of c-course it is f-fine. I-It isn't s-something you s-should feel u-uneasy about. Y-You are a-apart of us n-now, even w-without being a D-Devil. Y-You are m-my h-houseguest and f-friend."

"Ok! I wonder what this Bishop-san is like?"

"I-I don't k-know. I h-hope we g-get along."

"Me too!"

As we are conversing, Buchou speaks up.

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, her powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, she can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? Yeah, it seems like that to me.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

On Ise-kun's question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. A hikikomori huh. Yuuto-kun removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that. But, how does this person do that? Akeno-san continues as if answering my unasked question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, its a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A scream! That was really loud! Chelia, Asia-san and I had to cover our ears. But without minding us, Buchou along with Akeno-san entered the room.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I felt like she was trying to connect with this person however...

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Chelia and I exchanged glances as did Xenovia-san and Asia-san. We all did a head tilt along with Ise-kun. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan knew what was happening. Yuuto-kun smiled bitterly and Koneko-chan let out a sigh.

But, I strengthen my resolve and go inside. I've always wanted to meet the Bishop-san! I look around. This is a girls room with all the cute things girls have. Even a coffin...aaaaaaaaaaah! Its a Vampire! No mistaken that flow of energy around here! Oooooo! I've always wanted to meet a Vampire that didn't want to kill me! I go past Buchou and Akeno-san. I see a platinum blonde haired girl. She's extremely cute! W-Well, she is a Vampire girl so...they always have beautiful appearances. I kneel down next to this Vampire girl and smile.

"H-Hello!"

"H-Hello...y-you are..."

"M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto! I-I'm a Bishop l-like yourself!"

"...B-Bishop like m-me?"

"Y-Yep! Y-You are s-so cute! W-Whats y-your name?"

The Bishop-san, takes my hand...eh? A magic circle has appeared below us...wait! I recognize this magic circle!

"Gasper! Don't!"

BITE!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Before I could do anything and as Buchou said don't, she bit me! B-But no! I'm not ready yet! I can't do such things yet! I've just met you! Get off! I can't do this yet! Uwah! Someone help me!

"GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!"

Chelia appears and creates a light sword! Before she could charge, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan hold her back!

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL HER!"

"W-What are you doing to Makoto-sama!? G-Get off him!"

Xenovia-sans pleas fall on deaf ears! The magic from the circle glows brightly, then it swirls around us. The magic then creates a line between us or more specifically our hearts. I know what's happening. I've read about it, and I never thought it would happen to me! Uwah! The line is connecting us together! Noooooooooooooo! Uwah...I'm upset now. Uwah. This Vampire stops biting me...I put a hand to where she bit me, and I blush heavily.

I know what she's just done. And I can feel it now. This is strange.

"W-What just happened?"

Ise-kun asks. I turn to him with uneasy eyes.

"...I-I...just...g-got...married..."

"Y-You what!? M-Married!? What do you mean married!?"

Xenovia-san asks before Ise-kun could! Yeah! I'm scared! I look at the Vampire girl, who bursts out crying! Geez! Don't cry!

"I-I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooorry! Please don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I-I don't h-hate you Bishop-s-san. I-I just d-didn't t-think y-you'd d-do that. W-Why did y-you do t-that? A-Actually I-I already k-know."

"Wow. Makoto, you're taking this very well. I thought you'd freak out more being the mate of a Vampire, and her even doing that magical marriage binding spell that Vampires are known to use to bind their mates to them."

Buchou commented. Yeah. I might be acting calm, but I'm crying a river inside. I then hear crying from behind me. Its Chelia. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan let her go. She comes over, and then creates a light sword!

"TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

...Suddenly, the scenery changed. ...One second, the Vampire girl screamed, and the next second...she's gone. Where did she go? I look around and look until my eyes find her in the corner of the room.

"This is strange. Something in this moment..."

"...Its certain something happened."

Xenovia-san and Asia-san commented. What the hell? Time magic? It is a pretty impressive magic if it was magic. Even I only know limited time magic. But, that was someone I would be capable of doing on my own.

"There you are..."

"C-Chelia. C-Calm down."

"B-But Onii-sama! She raped you! She raped you with magic! She used magic to rape your freedoms! I'll kill her myself! With my shanking knife!"

She has a shanking knife? A-Anyway, she can't kill anyone! I hug her and pat her head.

"I'll kill her with my Sacred Gear..."

"N-No, you a-are not g-going t-to kill h-her with y-your Sacred G-Gear."

Everyone looks at Chelia, amazed. Ooh right. They didn't know she had a Sacred Gear. Hehe, I guess they know now. Buchou then questions Chelia.

"You have a Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah! Of course I do! I was born with it, you know? A Sacred Gear. Onii-sama wasn't born with one but..."

I cover her mouth. She doesn't need to tell anyone about such things.

"S-So what j-just happened?"

I ask aloud. Akeno-san then explains.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when she's excited, the time of everything in her field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

So, she has the power to stop time with a Sacred Gear? Pretty cool. Epic even. Buchou then starts explaining about the Sacred Gear, also called Forbidden Balor View. And at the same time, she introduces the Vampire girl. Her name is Gasper Vladi.

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to Ise-kun's question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. Its very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon his words Buchou responds.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

That's true actually. Ise-kun's Sacred Gear and Vali-sans Sacred Gears could be called breaking the rules. But stopping time, I bet with the right power up, that Sacred Gear could reach Longinus easily.

"The problem is that she's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

She obviously used a Mutation Piece. I believe she did anyway. Otherwise, Buchou wouldn't of been able to turn her into a Bishop. Buchou brings out a book from midair and shows Ise-kun about Evil Pieces.

"Its called a Mutation Piece."

"…Mutation Piece?"

Yuuto-kun answers Ise-kun's sort of question.

"Its different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, its a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

That's what Akeno-san said. Yuuto-kun continues further.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. Its an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created, its kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-chan is the one who used that piece."

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

Ise-kun asks Buchou.

"She possess a rare ability and it seems her Sacred Gear's power increases when she's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day her power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility she may attain Balance Breaker."

Her, attaining Balance Breaker huh. That would be...I dunno.

"Yes. Its a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Yuuto attain Balance Breaker and Makoto beat a leader of the Fallen Angels."

Aha, that. Yeah, I don't like remembering that. I don't like killing people, unless necessary. Even then, it is something of a gray area for me.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me..."

While we were talking, Vladi-san came beside me and clung to my shirt tightly. Chelia is glaring harshly at Vladi-san but hasn't said anything, yet. Buchou then starts explaining about Vladi-sans abilities. I guess a Mutated Piece really was something necessary. She's even a Day Walker. Meaning she can go outside during the day, pretty cool.

"Since she's a half vampire, she doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for her once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems she originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy. Koneko-chan is a meanie!

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"Hehe, Koneko-chan is right! She is good-for-nothing! Raping Onii-sama like that, I will kill her myself!"

Chelia spat out the words in Vladi-sans direction, which made her cry uncontrollably. I think I'd be scared of Chelia also when she's pissed off.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Makoto, Chelia, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the three factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

Everyone started saying goodbye, then Chelia gains a sadistic smirk.

"Well Vampire bitch. It seems my chance to punish you for raping Onii-sama is here. Time to start your training, **Gasper-chan**~"

The way she said Gasper-chan sent chills down my own spine. Vladi-san clings to me tightly while heavy tears flow out of her eyes! I guess she doesn't want to be killed by Chelia!

"DON'T LET HER KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Don't think Onii-sama will protect you! Come on Xenovia-senpai! Lets educate this Vampire together!"

"Right you are Chelia-sama. I've wanted to face off against a Vampire since birth. And one that thinks it is ok to rape Makoto-sama like this...it seems Durandal will come in handy now!"

Vladi-san then ran out of the room frightened! I think I would be too!

"Come on Xenovia-senpai! Lets get her together!"

"Right!"

Those two ran out of the room, while everyone head tilted.

* * *

...It approached evening. Xenovia-san and Chelia have been chasing Vladi-san for quite awhile now.

"Dodge these~ Muwhahahaha!"

I sweatdrop at Chelia's evil laugh. She's throwing lots of light spears at Vladi-san. She isn't aiming for her specifically, just areas very close to her. I guess she wants to scare her. And I've given up chasing after them long ago. Even Asia-san and Ise-kun gave up chasing her also. But Xenovia-san hasn't and even Koneko-chan is chasing Vladi-san. I wonder if she'd mine if I called her Gasper-san? I haven't had the chance to ask her yet.

"Don't run Gasper!"

Xenovia-san just told her, not to run? If she doesn't run, she will die!

"...Here's some garlic Gasper-chan."

Koneko-chan threatened Vladi-san...no, I will call her Gasper-san and ask her later if that's fine. She threatened Gasper-san with garlic, that's cruel Koneko-chan.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

Oh? A voice behind us. Its...Saji-san. What's he doing here?

"H-Hey, Makoto-chan. Y-You look c-cute today."

Uwah! I'm not Makoto-chan! Even Ise-kun tells me that sometimes. Even though he accepted that I was male before, his brain has reverted to a time before he knew I was a male, so sometimes I hear him call me "Makoto-chan" instead of "Makoto" which irritates me.

"H-Hello S-Saji-san. W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"Its as you see Makoto-chan. Its the maintenance of the flower bed. Its been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. Its the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

Then, as we were talking, I felt some familiar presences. When I looked...it was Mittelt-san! And Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san! And even someone...who has great strength.

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. Its been some time since that night."

So that's Azazel-san? I've never met him personally, but I know Obaa-san and him were great friends. Mittelt-san then gave over and hugged me! And Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san hugged Ise-kun! Ise-kun's nose bleeds heavily as they press their boobs into his chest!

"Hey Ise-kun~"

"Hey Ise~ Its been awhile~"

Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san said happily. Ise-kun gains a happy face.

"I-It certainly has been!"

I shake my head at the scene. Clearly, those two are...well, I guess attracted to him. And they are his type after all, huge boobed.

"M-Makoto-kun! Its been awhile! How have you been!?"

"N-Not so b-bad. You?"

"Yeah~ I've been great."

Chelia then comes over and glares harshly.

"Who the hell are you bitch?"

"I'm Mittelt, Azazel-sama's body guards for today!"

"You'll need one in a minute if you don't let go of Onii-sama!"

Chelia threatened, but Mittelt shrugged her off. Chelia's eyes glazed over in rage! She's a real yandere, isn't she?

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Saji-san got in a battle posture as did Ise-kun and Xenovia-san. I don't sense any ill will here, so I'm not getting into one. But Asia-san has hid behind me as if she's nervous.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, low class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

"Hehehe, I find this a little funny. You all, besides Makoto wasn't able to win against the likes of Kokabiel, don't stand a chance against someone of my caliber. Speaking of..."

He walks up to me. Ise-kun tries to get in his way, but Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san hold him back.

"Don't worry Ise-kun~ Azazel-sama wont do anything bad~"

"She's right Ise. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were friends, so hurting her grandson wouldn't be logical, would it?"

She has a point. Azazel-san came over, and placed a hand on both my, and Chelia's shoulders.

"No words, can express how sorry I am about Amaya."

W-Wow, I wasn't expecting that. He bowed his head to us sadly. I guess they were closer than I thought.

"T-Thank you A-Azazel-san."

"Yes, thanks Azazel-chan!"

"Hahahaha, its like back then. You know, I was close to becoming your grandfather!"

Chelia and I open our eyes wide...does that mean...Obaa-san and Azazel-san...oh my...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Y-You can't be seriously serious. You and Obaa-sama!?"

"Ooh yeah...Amaya back in her day was...she was so beautiful. And she was crazy! And very powerful and she was so my type! We crossed paths quite a few times during the day and had one or two encounters..."

I think I just threw up in my mouth. Everyone puts on a disgusted face as Azazel-san starts talking about...Obaa-san in a sexual...way. Its fucking sick. I don't want to know about Obaa-san and her sexual escapades! Ooh God, I could've been part Fallen Angel also! This is so weird! I'm already part Angel and now I'm hearing about Azazel-san and Obaa-san being romantic with one another.

* * *

"S-So, why didn't you end up with Obaa-sama if you...were so close?"

Good way to put it Chelia. Azazel-san sighs sadly.

"She was too much for me in bed."

""ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! THAT'S DISGUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIING!""

Chelia and cling to one another! That's fucking creepy! We cry to one another as Azazel-san laughs!

"While it was true that she was a fireball in bed, she met and fell for Shinya. So, that's how it was."

Fuck off Azazel-san. You are sick. This guy has been with Obaa-san!? My eyes are burning! Asia-san has passed out! Koneko-chan and Xenovia-san looked freaked out as do the Fallen girls. But Saji-san and Ise-kun are doing the thumps up sign to Azazel-san! You fucking sick bastards! Azazel-san then points to the tree, while giggling perversely.

"The Vampire hiding over there."

Gasper-san hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper-san, the Fallen Angel Azazel-san says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but...Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gears owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper-sans face, more like Azazel-san is peering into both her eyes. Gasper herself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached her. I think its an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel-san like I thought before. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper-san is looking like she's being attacked by the Fallen Angel but…. Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji-san. While scared, Saji-san makes a posture as well. However...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji-san shows a complex expression as well.

"M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…"

Hearing that, Azazel-san had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, its because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If its a short time, its possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..."

Saji-san became quiet. More like, about Saji-sans Sacred Gear, if Azazel-sans explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

Azazel-san then faced Chelia who made a freaked out expression.

"And as for you. Want me to examine your Sacred Gear?"

"No thank you. I've been more than traumatized enough for today. And I know what my Sacred Gear does anyway. I've been practicing for years, you know? I'm strong and I will reach Balance Breaker then I will stand on top of Onii-sama's harem! I am the alpha! You hear me Xenovia-senpai!? Vampire bitch!? Asia-senpai!? Koneko-chan!? You are all below me! It is a pecking order and I just climbed to the top with my declaration of love! Hyayaya!"

I think that's the creepiest laugh I've ever heard. Azazel-san gives off a little giggle at her.

"So, going for the incest route then?"

"Well duh. I love my Onii-sama and he loves me. We are going to get married and runaway together from the weird people. Especially the Sekiryuutei. He creeps me out so very much. He even thinks my sexy Onii-sama is a girl when he is a handsome guy! Very sexy! My Onii-sama who is my shining Knight in armour or should I say Bishop in magical robes? Either way, Onii-sama and I are destined for one another. It is written in the stars! And you can't fight fate, can you!?"

"C-Certainly not. If that's what fate has decided for you, then why argue about it?"

"Exactly Azazel-chan. Fate deemed we be lovers, and I'm not going to fight fate. I wouldn't fight fate anyway as fate has showed me something I couldn't of possibly understood on my own. My love for Onii-sama! I can't wait to get married...**Gasper-chan**..."

She needs to stop using that demonic voice! Its scary! It is so very scary! She needs to stop the demonic voice as she has just scared Gasper-san again who is crying by the tree.

"Y-You need t-to stop d-doing that C-Chelia."

"Muu~ She raped your innocence. It was me who was going to become your wife! Not that Vampire! Uwah! Onii-sama doesn't hate me really, does he?"

"N-No...j-just d-don't d-do that v-voice. It is v-very w-weird."

"It isn't! It my scary voice~"

She winked at me, while speaking childlike. I sigh to myself. Azazel-san, who has been staring at me with interesting, opens his mouth wide in surprise.

"Makoto...you couldn't possible have..."

"I-It was f-from m-my f-friend."

I reply to Azazel-san. He was about to ask about the gift Shinobu-kun gave me. It is my gift, and if I choose to tell anyone about it, then that's up to me. Azazel-san raises an eyebrow, but drops the subject.

"Sorry for Vali...Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on her own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, she's an unusual girl but she doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

That's what Azazel-san said but...Ise-kun then voiced...his concern...about something.

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

He then turns to us, as in Chelia and I.

"You know, Vali is after you. Something about forbidden passion. Never heard her speak so, openly about her sexual feelings."

Eh? Vali-san, has sexual feelings for Chelia...ooh, he's looking at me! I thought he was looking at Chelia then! Hehe, oops.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"She can fuck off."

I send a look Chelia's way. She really needs to calm down with those words. She winks at me cutely. I sweatdrop and face Azazel-san.

"D-Does she k-know me? S-She said s-she does b-but I don't r-remember h-her."

"Yeah...apparently, you've come into contact with one another before along time ago. Even I don't have the full details about such things. I'm sure you'll remember in time."

Unless my memories were erased again. No doubt, people I know are capable of such acts. They've done it before, so what's stopping them doing it again? There isn't one. Whoever did it, I'm a little angry at. I'm sure its been done to me. I would remember meeting someone like the Hakuryuukou. But, I can't remember anything about Vali-san, yet my heart remembers. If that makes any kind of sense? I don't know if it does or not. But my heart definitely remembers Vali-san, even if my brain refuses me access to that knowledge.

Azazel-san then clapped his hands.

"Come along girls. We have things to do."

"Muu~"

"Azazel-sama~"

"We have to go now?"

The three Fallen Angel girls sighed out. Azazel-san gave an affirmative nod. The girls let go of Ise-kun and I. Then, Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san kissed Ise-kun's cheeks!

"See you next time Ise-kun~"

"See you at the meeting~"

Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san went to Azazel-sans side while winking at Ise-kun. Ise-kun had trouble responding. So he just blushed and looked away. Then, Mittelt-san kissed my cheek! That was unexpected!

"See you later Makoto-kun! I hope we can spend longer together next time."

"You little!"

I grabbed Chelia's hand as she was about to charge at Mittelt-san. Mittelt-san then returned to Azazel-sans side. The girls all winked, as they left with Azazel-san. I have a troubled expression on how to deal with what just happened.

* * *

...That night, Xenovia-san, Asia-san, Chelia and I returned home. We walked home and chatted along the way. We helped Gasper-san train until the poor girl couldn't take it anymore. She was so exhausted by the end of it, that she went straight to her room in the Occult Research club.

But as we near the house, of course. I feel a certain familiar power. Yeah, she would be here, wouldn't she? Just to ruin my evening. I had planned on just eating a meal while chatting with the others, but nooo, she would come and ruin it.

"Gabriel-sama is inside, isn't she Makoto-sama?"

"N-Not for l-long."

"Uu, Onii-sama. Don't fight with Okaa-sama. She might have a good reason to be here."

"S-She shouldn't n-need a-a reason t-to be h-here. W-Why does n-no one u-understand t-this? I've b-been trying t-to tell you all. If s-she cared at all, s-she wouldn't n-need a r-reason, other t-than loving us, C-Chelia. S-She shouldn't c-come here be-because she h-has things t-to do. S-She s-should c-come f-for the s-sake of coming."

She puts on a troubled expression, and surprisingly nods at me! Finally, she is seeing my point of view.

"You're right Onii-sama. But, this isn't a perfect world. And none of us are perfect. But, until you find out what she wants, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. She might be here for the sake of being here."

"I-If she is, t-then I will b-buy a-anything y-you want."

"Really? Even a wedding dress?"

I sweatdrop and nod. She gains a happy face and does a little cheer. I know I'm going to win so I wont be buying her a wedding dress. We go near the door.

"S-Should we go upstairs Makoto-san? Chelia-san?"

Asia-san asks with a troubled expression. I pet her head and shake my own.

"N-No. This w-wont t-take long. B-Besides, I-I wont b-be losing c-control o-over my e-emotions a-again."

"Onii-sama?"

"W-What? I-I can c-control m-myself."

Chelia puts on the same expression as Asia-san as I unlock the door. We all step inside, and take our shoes off. I've had enough of fighting with this woman. So, I will do the civil thing and talk. Whatever she wants to say, she can say then she can leave. I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to swear. I'm just going to be calm and listen to her, as fighting is too tiring right now.

We all go into the living room. And see that she is stood up. She faces our direction, with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Gabriel?"

I say...semi politely.

"Aah everyone. Asia-san, Xenovia-san. Chelia, and Makoto. I've got a guest here and I hope you make her feel welcome."

A guest? Don't tell me its another sibling. I wouldn't be shocked. But when she steps aside...we are all taken back.

"W-What are y-you..."

"Hello everyone! I'm back!"

No way...I look to Chelia who faces palm.

"T-Told you."

"Damn it! I wanted my wedding dress!"

I chuckle, I knew I would be right. But for her to be here, is totally unexpected.

* * *

**And Gasper has been introduced. And a mysterious stranger has come with Gabriel! And Fallen girls appeared again! More of them to come! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	23. Chapter 23

**And its time to answer reviews again, which I love doing!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - I am happy about you being happy!**

**Anime PJ - You were right, it is Irina! Who better to help Makoto than his first love, right? And sorry for the cliffhanger, it just felt apropriate to stop the chapter there.**

**Banpaia Hime - It wasn't a problem. This chapter will display some Gasper and Makoto moments. And Serafall and Makoto will be getting closer soon also. And thank you for loving my fan fics, it makes my day!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - No offense taken. She wont be a yandere forever, and at the end of this chapter, it explains a little why she is a little yandere.**

**SharpRaven - Sorry for the cliffhanger! It makes a story more interesting, right? Anticipation and all that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest - It is Irina. And I didnt even realize I was making him weak and lame. If I did, I apologize and will try and make him more cool and strong in the future, well he will be fighting Vali soon so...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Similar issues**

She's back. She's actually back. She's here, standing in front of me. And I don't know what I want to do. What should I say? Does she know? Is she still ignorant about certain things? I don't understand.

"Irina. What are you...doing here?"

Xenovia-san asks the question on my mind. Before Iri-chan could say anything, Gabriel speaks up.

"Yes. The reason Irina-san is here, is because she is a going to be a guard for the Heavens side. For Onii-sama and myself during the three factions meeting."

"B-But w-why Iri-chan?"

I question aloud. Its the question that has to be on others minds also. She's here, why? She must know about God now, right? Since she's going to be at the meeting, and I'm sure it will be mentioned that God is dead...so why?

"Because, she was apart of the Kokabiel incident even if she didn't fight Kokabiel in the end. And she is a close personal friend of some of the members that fought Kokabiel. You, Chelia, Asia-san and Xenovia-san are all very close friends with Irina-san. So, she makes the ideal candidate for the meeting."

"W-Whats t-the other r-reason?"

Everyone looks at me with a confused look, besides Gabriel and Iri-chan who looks away shyly. She knows what I mean. Gabriel knows what I mean and so does Iri-chan. So, one way or another, I will get it out of one of them.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

I give her a deadpan look.

"D-Don't take m-me for a-a fool. I-I'm not s-stupid. T-There's a-another reason. N-No offense I-Iri-chan, b-but there m-must be s-stronger exorcists o-out there. S-So w-why my a-and Chelia's c-childhood f-friend?"

"...You know why, don't you?"

I nod in agreement with what she just said.

"Y-Yes, I-I wanted t-to confirm."

"Erm...what's going on, Makoto-san?"

Asia-san chirped in from behind me. I didn't want her to find out, because I haven't decided one way or the other to take them but...

"Xenovia! Squirrel!"

"Where!?"

"Outside! Get it Xenovia! Quickly before it kills us all!"

"Understood Irina! I will vanquish the demonic squirrel and protect Makoto-sama and everyone else!"

Xenovia-san let out a dramatic sigh and ran outside with Durandal!? Why did Iri-chan do that!? She giggles to herself in triumph.

"Well that got Xenovia out of the way~"

"Why did you just do that, Irina-san? And it is great to see you!"

Asia-san asks quietly. Iri-chan smiles then frowns then smiles then frowns. Make up your mind Iri-chan!? What face are you going to have!?

"Why don't you ask Ma-chan? I'm sure Ma-chan has the answers you are looking for. And its great to see you also! I'm so happy you are well!"

What is this, gang up on me day!? I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! Xenovia-san come and protect me! Your my loyal servant, come and save me from the monsters! Asia-san turns to me with a confused expression. Ehehe, she might not like it that I didn't tell her the truth.

"What is Irina-san talking about, Makoto-san?"

"...I-I would r-rather n-not talk a-about it."

"Allow me then, Ma-chan. If you wont tell Asia-san, then I will do it in your place, ok?"

I glare a little as she winks at me cutely. It isn't her secret to tell! I didn't want Asia-san knowing because I haven't decided if I should take them, even if it is very tempting. Very tempting indeed, but even then...it is a little...well...it is Gabriel. As Sera-tan says, she should Gabs!

"Asia-san, Ma-chan here has away to angelize humans. Well when I say angelize, I mean turn them into half Angels, like himself. Gabriel-sama told me all about it. But, Ma-chan is being a little stubborn and not taking the Brave Saints, as they are called."

"I-I'm not b-being s-stubborn a-at all. I-I have g-good reasons."

"Which are?"

I stay quiet. Asia-san looks at me with a mixture of a hurt and sad expression. Don't give me such a look Asia-san. If you gave me such a look, then I don't know what I will do.

"W-Why didn't you say anything Makoto-san? I-I thought we were friends."

"W-We a-are friends. I-I didn't w-want t-to tell y-you because I-I didn't w-want to g-get your h-hopes up. I-I remember m-my promise a-about t-turning y-you into a-an Angel o-or at l-least h-half Angel. A-And I-I never w-wanted t-to c-crush y-your dream, incase I-I didn't t-take them. Y-You understand, r-right?"

"I-I guess I understand why you didn't tell me. But, I still don't understand why you aren't taking such an offer."

I look at Gabriel who gives a weak smile.

"S-She's the r-reason."

"Gabriel-sama? Is it, because you don't get along?"

She's so innocent. Its deeper than, don't get along. It is, downright hate. I'm just so tired with arguing with her, as she never listens to me. She doesn't listen to my words. All she does is offer weak apologies. I don't need weak apologies. I need strong actions. Actions, a parent should offer without prompting.

"Y-Yes, t-that's e-exactly it."

"O-Oh...but, are you maybe thinking about t-taking them?"

"T-Thinking a-about it y-yes."

Asia-san smiles brightly at that. Hehe, if I took them it would only be because I want to see Asia-san smile. Her smile is something I take very seriously and want to protect.

"T-Then if you do..."

"Y-Yes. If I-I do. B-But this is w-why I-I didn't w-want to s-say anything, j-just incase I-I didn't take t-them."

"I-I see..."

She seems sad about me not taking the Brave Saints. I guess she wants to be an Angel really badly. Maybe, I will take them, just for Asia-san and Iri-chan. I guess I would take them just for them girls.

"Also...Makoto. There's something...I want...to give you...soon."

Something she wants to give me? What is she talking about now? I never know if its Gabriel.

"W-What is it y-you want t-to give m-me?"

"Erm...it will be ready in a few days. Please wait until then."

"I d-didn't ask w-when it w-would be r-ready, I-I asked w-what it was."

"I-I suppose you did. Ok, it is a weapon. And...well once you see it, you will know what it is."

She's so cryptic, as always. Well, whatever. I don't care what it is. A weapon? What kind of weapon? I've only just begun learning on how to wield a weapon from Xenovia-san so, why would she give me something that I can't use?

"I-Is that all?"

"I-I guess it is. But maybe I could..."

"S-Stay?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She nods happily. I never meant she could. I was only finishing her sentence for her. I wasn't asking her to stay!

"I would love to stay!"

I face palm. Should I take it back? Or should I just let it slide and swallow what's in my throat and get on with it? Ummmmm...I know Chelia would want me to be a person who wants to at least try and open up the lines of communications. So, maybe I should just humour her and go along with it?

"F-Fantastic."

"There we go Ma-chan! I knew as soon as I came back, you'd start being nicer and more cheerful again."

Iri-chan's innocent mind. Isn't it lovely? I've missed Iri-chan and her innocent mind.

"I-I need t-to cook."

* * *

I go into the kitchen and start cooking immediately. Someone comes in a few minutes later, Iri-chan. What does she want? She comes over and hugs me from behind and at the same time, pushing her breasts into my back! Hehe, those are pretty big! Whoever thought a tomboy would turn out to have a killer figure.

"W-Whats w-wrong Iri-chan?"

"Hmmmm, nothing I suppose. I thought you'd be more happy to see me. And, oh yeah..." She bonked me on the head! "That's for not telling me about you being half Angel! You knew last time, didn't you?"

"W-What difference w-would it h-have made?"

"...Well, you didn't have to lie to me. I thought we told everything to one another!? I still can't believe my Ma-chan is actually the grandson of God! Being Gabriel-sama's son is a huge deal Ma-chan! You are Ma-chan, Angel boy~"

"...Y-You know a-about G-God r-right?"

I look at her as I chop vegetables. She makes a sad face and nods.

"Gabriel-sama told me all about it! I actually slipped into a coma!"

Oh my God! She slipped into a coma about such things!?

"R-Really!? Y-You were t-that s-shocked?"

"Of course I was shocked! My spiritual support! The centre of the world! Father of many creations dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Gabriel-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

She then released tears onto my shoulder! I pet her head slowly. I wasn't as shocked as her, but it was a little shocking.

"But Ma-chan! I don't understand, why aren't you taking the Brave Saints!? I want to become your Angel! Well, even half Angel is actually better, don't you think!? Gabriel-sama's real objective of bringing me here was so I could be a bridge between you both!"

"I a-already f-figured that o-out."

"Oh...you did? But, it was so we could be together again! You called me, your Angel in the past, and now you have a chance to actually make me your Angel. An Angel Iri-chan! Don't you want that? Don't you want to be a King?"

That's something I want more than anything. Iri-chan as my cute Angel. Hehe, that would be a dream come truth~ But...

"I-Its more c-complicated t-than t-that. S-She's o-only t-told you her v-version o-of events a-and I b-bet she d-didn't e-even tell y-you the t-truth anyway."

"But, she's an Angel. She can't lie or her wings would flicker black."

"S-She can d-dance a-around the t-truth."

"Dance around the truth? Gabriel-sama wouldn't do that Ma-chan, you know that. She's Gods daughter Ma-chan. She wouldn't be so cruel as too..."

I cut her off here.

"S-She took our m-memories. S-She must've d-done the s-same to y-you because y-you didn't m-mention Chelia l-last time. She d-didn't come w-when Obaa-s-san died. She's l-lied to me r-repeatedly. I-I'm not b-being mean f-for the s-sake of b-being mean, I-I'm doing it f-for t-the reasons I-I said and s-so many o-others. S-She wasn't t-there f-for us, a-and after this meeting, s-she wont b-bother coming again. I-I mean, why w-would she?"

"I'm not saying your wrong, because I haven't got a clue as to what Gabriel-sama was thinking during those times, but don't you think she deserves a second chance? Everyone deserves a second chance, besides really evil people. And if Gabriel-sama was truly evil, then wouldn't she be a Fallen Angel by now? Whatever she has done, must be because she thought it was truly the right thing, otherwise she would've Fallen. Don't you think?"

"..."

I don't have an answer for her. Maybe she's right, but she still needs to answer questions about things. I don't know if I can forgive her or give her a second chance.

"I-If your f-family d-did to y-you what s-she did t-to me, w-would you g-give them a-a second c-chance?"

"...I don't know. But I do know that if they were trying to make it up to me, then I would at least give them a chance. Gabriel-sama has even said to me that she's at blame. And, she is trying to make it up to you now. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"...I c-can't until s-she tells m-me w-what I truly w-want to hear."

"What do you want to hear from her?"

"I-I want t-to hear a r-real apology f-from her. An e-emotion p-packed one. Not a-a simple s-sorry because a-anyone c-can say s-sorry. I-I want truly h-hear it f-from her. S-She c-can't even o-offer me t-that. I d-don't c-care if I-I don't g-get anything f-from her, I just w-want to h-hear it f-from her. Brave S-Saints a-and this w-weapon d-don't matter t-to me in t-the way s-she wants t-them too. S-She shouldn't h-have t-to send y-you to g-get it o-out of m-me either. T-That's w-why I p-placed a s-sound c-canceling b-barrier around t-this room. I-I'm not s-stupid Iri-c-chan. Lying h-hasn't b-been a-a good s-strength for y-you."

She puts on an apologetic face.

"Sorry. But if she asked me, then she must really want to know, right?"

"S-She should a-ask herself. A-Anyway, w-why did y-you s-say those t-things about s-squirrels b-before t-to Xenovia-san?"

"Hehe, that was part fun, part serious. I didn't want Xenovia knowing about it. She is a Devil now after all, and Gabriel-sama was telling me about how she is your servant now, in every way other than actually being your Evil Piece or Brave Saint. So, I think it might break her knowing that you can have servants already. And if she waited a little while, then she could've become your servant. Like I want to be."

"N-Not servant, f-family."

She tilts her head to the side cutely.

"Family?"

"Y-Yes, family. If I-I take them, t-then I will t-treat t-them a-as family, not s-servants. N-Not j-just t-to ogle either, l-like I know a-a few people w-would. Just f-family. W-We'd b-be on equal f-footing w-with o-one another. N-No Masters a-and servants, j-just family. B-But of course y-you would h-have to f-follow my c-command Iri-chan. I-I think its w-worth t-taking t-them, j-just to c-command y-you."

I chuckle a little, as she giggles also.

"Is that so? You just want to command me, huh? And here I thought, you was a good boy."

"W-What are y-you implying? I-I'm v-very good. I-I am h-half Angel, y-you know?"

"I know you are! So am I! Well, I want to be that is. And it isn't even the point of being half Angel either. Just to be with Ma-chan forever would be something I love. So, will you think about it?"

"...W-Would it m-mean I have t-to forgive her? If I-I take them, I-I mean."

She shakes her head at me.

"No. You wouldn't have to forgive her at all. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You wouldn't have to forgive Gabriel-sama if you take the Brave Saints along with Chelia-chan. It is just something you are entitled too, after all. Think of it like ape...Rias-san being entitled to Evil Pieces because she is a high class Devil."

"D-Did you j-just call B-Buchou an a-ape?"

"I did! I didn't mean too! But she does kind of act like an ape, don't you think? W-Well, that doesn't matter now! Allow me to help you cook!"

"L-Like o-old times t-then?"

"But of course. Now lets cook!"

"R-Right!"

So Iri-chan and I cook together. That night, Iri-chan and I had fun again, like old times. Gabriel stayed until after the meal, then she left.

* * *

...The next night, I'm in the clubroom just looking through some magical books when I hear a loud piercing cry!

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I stand up and go to see what's going on. When I get to the source, I see Buchou and Ise-kun stood outside a door. Hmmm? I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"W-Whats g-going on?"

"It seems I've been a failure as a King again. Gasper has locked herself in her room, because I had asked Ise to take her with him on a job. I really am a failure."

"Buchou! You aren't a failure at all! Please don't ever think you are a failure. It was my fault..."

"How was it your fault Ise? It was me, again."

Buchou seems sad right now. But Ise-kun hugs her to comfort her. What a nice picture. Those two together are great together. Buchou with her various psychological problems and Ise-kun with his fetish for large breasts...they are perfect together.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first."

"Please leave the rest to us. We will do something about it."

"L-Like Ise-k-kun said, p-please leave it t-to us. S-Since I'm h-her...mate, p-please allow u-us to d-do something a-about it."

Buchou makes a troubled expression, but ultimately she smiles.

"Well, if its the thing that haunts me always and my little Angel, then I will leave the rest to you both. Thank you both."

Buchou leaves after looking at the door one last time. Ise-kun faces me with a sad face.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Buchou keeps calling me the thing that haunts her always. Why does she keep saying that to me?"

"M-Maybe she h-has made it y-your p-pet name?"

I suggest, however he shrugs his shoulders.

"My pet name? Why does she say I haunt her?"

"M-Maybe its in a-a good w-way? S-She wants y-you around h-her, l-like a ghost w-would haunt s-someone?"

I know it doesn't sound good, but that's the best I could come up with! Other than that, I don't understand why Buchou says Ise-kun haunts her always. Ise-kun surprisingly nods his head, as if accepting that answer. Ise-kun then goes to the door, and sits in front of it.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

That's what he said. Hmmmmm, maybe I should try and talk with her? She might let me in since she made me her...mate. I still find that a little strange. I knock on the door.

"G-Gasper-san. I-Its me. C-Can I c-come in p-please?"

"...Mako-senpai, alone?"

"I-If t-that's s-something y-you want."

The door opens just a crack, Gasper-san is standing there with teary eyes. I quickly look to Ise-kun before going inside. Once inside, the door is closed very quickly! Ooh, I hope Ise-kun didn't bang his head against the door or something.

"S-So what's g-going on G-Gasper-san? Has s-something u-upset you?"

She rushes into my arms and sobs softly on to my chest. She then starts telling me what's going on. It seems Buchou had asked Ise-kun to take Gasper-san on a job, and it didn't go well. Well, I knew that from Buchou's words. But she then starts telling me about how the outside world is scary because of her Sacred Gear could activate whenever something happens or just subconsciously. Poor Gasper-san, dealing with this problems alone. No, she's not alone anymore. I'm around now.

"Y-You know, I-I'm kind o-of jealous o-of you."

"Mako-senpai's jealous me? Wh-Why would you be jealous of a coward like me?"

Why does she think she's a coward. Its only natural to be afraid of something you can't control.

"B-Because you c-can s-stop t-time. T-The best I-I can d-do with m-magic is s-slow down a-attacks a-and that's o-only f-for l-like a f-few seconds. B-But to o-outright s-stop people is s-something I w-wish I could d-do. T-Then I would d-do it t-to my e-enemies a-and kill t-them!"

"Hehe, Mako-senpai is silly~ But to be really jealous of me...I'm really shy..."

"S-So am I. I-I've a-always been in-incredibly shy. B-But, Gasper-s-san, I-I think w-we could o-overcome o-our shyness t-together? D-Don't you think t-that's something w-we could d-do together? A-And we b-both are Bishops s-so s-shouldn't w-we stick t-together? A-And maybe y-you should d-drink s-some blood? Didn't A-Azazel-san s-say if you d-drink Ise-kun's b-blood then it w-would help c-control your Sacred Gear."

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power. If anything more happens than this then…I will…I will..."

I pet her head softly. She doesn't have to worry about such things. I know what its like being scared of your own power.

"Gasper-san. Y-Your power is v-very s-strong indeed, but I-I promise that I-I will always protect you. N-No matter what h-happens, I-I will always p-protect you. I-It might n-not mean m-much c-coming f-from me, b-but I will a-always keep y-you s-safe."

"E-Even though it might be a bother..."

"It w-wont bother me. E-Even if you r-run w-wild, I-I will b-bring you b-back to me, ok? W-We w-will always b-be together, G-Gasper-san. S-Since you d-did marry u-us, hehe."

She then starts freaking out and apologizing to me. She doesn't have to apologize to me. I know all about Vampires and their mates and how it is an instinctual reaction and it can't be helped. Actually, I'm honoured to be the mate of a Vampire. It is something that rarely happens to none Vampires, so I am blessed with such Vampire attracting pheromones I guess.

"I-I'm so sooooooooooooooooorry! I-I didn't mean to do it sooooooooooooooo quicklyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"D-Don't worry, I-I know a-all about Vampire m-mates. I'm honoured a-actually. D-Does m-my blood s-smell t-that g-good?"

"It dooooooooooooooooes! I-Its something a-attractive t-to me."

Hehe, my blood is attractive. I don't think I've ever heard that before.

"I-I see. Gasper-s-san, c-can we l-let Ise-kun in a-also? H-He's worried a-about you a-also."

"...You are staying also?"

"Yep! I-I wont b-be leaving. I-I'll e-even s-stay all n-night!"

"Ok! Ise-senpai can come in!"

"T-That's a g-good girl. If h-he tries a-anything, I will t-throw a-a light s-spear at him."

"Hehe! Thank you Mako-senpai!"

Hehe, such a cute giggle. I open the door and let Ise-kun in who looks depressed...what's wrong with him?

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

"Buchou s-sent me a message saying I remind her of a ghost!"

Geez! That's not normal. But ignoring that, we all start talking about random things. Before I had realized it, we were on the floor as Gasper-san had fallen asleep on me. It must've taken a lot out of her.

"As expected of you two. Being able to converse with Gasper-chan like this. Even if she is asleep."

Yuuto-kun comes in saying these words. I guess that he was worried about Gasper-san also. Ise-kun then clapped his hands together.

"Kiba, I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Ise-kun."

"Me, you and Makoto-chan are males...unfortunately for the last one..."

What does he mean by that? Does he still want me to become a girl!? I'm tempted to summon a light spear.

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"...What do you have in mind Ise-kun?"

He puts on a lecherous grin and points at me.

"You, Makoto-chan will get all the girls around you by using your trap charms, then Kiba will charm them with his Bishounen looks, and then you both charm the girls together! And while they are hypnotized by your looks, I will sweep in and get a good feel of the girls with bigger oppai!"

Yuuto-kun and I share a look. I'm quite frightened. Wait, did he just call me Makoto-chan!? Ooo, one day Ise-kun, one day.

"All right, male comrades, let's speak frankly. First round "The best part that you like about a girl!" First is me! I like looking at girl's boobs and legs!"

As expected of Ise-kun. He's truly a pervert. I don't think I've ever met someone like Ise-kun before, besides Shinobu-kun that is.

"Next! Makoto-chan!"

"I-I like it w-when you d-don't call me Makoto-chan!"

"Ugh! No! Your supposed to tell us about what you like on a girl!"

"N-None of y-your business."

"Uwah! Come on my cute kohai Devil! Tell me what you like and I will guide you in the ways of a pervert!"

"N-No thank you."

I shot him down immediately. He sighs heavily.

"But your friend wanted you to become Harem King also! And he left this task to me."

"I-If you s-say so."

He puts on a complicated expression as I smile a little. But like that, we all talked into the night, besides Gasper-san that is as she is sleeping peacefully on my lap.

* * *

The next day, myself and Ise-kun have been called out by Akeno-san to go to her shrine. She told me all about it, but I don't know why she wants me here. Or Ise-kun for that matter. When we neared the shrine I caught the sight of a familiar girl, Akeno-san.

We go and greet Akeno-san...but then, I feel immense power. Two immense powers at that. One is Gabriel and one is Michael. I'm used to their signatures by now.

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

Michael's voice rang in my ears. When I turned, I saw him with Gabriel. She smiles at me, I roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"W-Who are..."

"T-That's Michael, t-the current G-God Ise-kun."

"Eh? Then that means, he's your Oji-san!?"

I nod in confirmation. That's who he is, unfortunately.

"T-That's r-right."

Ise-kun then looks at Gabriel with a lustful gaze. That's my Okaa...that's Gabriel you sicko.

"I still can't believe someone so beautiful is your mother! Compared to mine...well, she's beautiful Makoto-chan! I can see where you get your looks from."

That's creepy. Being compared to my...Gabriel.

"Fufufu, thank you for the compliment Issei-san. But, Onii-sama and I have things to discuss with you both here."

"Y-Yes Gabriel-san!"

I shake my head as we five head inside. Once inside, I immediately feel lots of power. I can certainly feel something here...holy sword?

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Michael pointed upwards, and a sword appeared. The Ascalon? I can certainly feel Dragon slayer qualities coming from the blade, and of course holy power also. And Ascalon is the first thing that came to mind.

"Ascalon, r-right?"

I ask Michael who nods. I was right. Hehe, I guess being who I am and being taught by Obaa-san was something good.

"That's right Makoto. You are very intelligent indeed to notice it with a glance. Hyoudou Issei, if I say Saint George, would that be a better introduction?"

Ise-kun puts on a clueless face, but then I think I heard Ddraig-san say something about it. But then Michael speaks up.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Assimilate into the Boosted Gear? Is that even possible? Maybe it could be possible. As Sacred Gears do evolve with the person so...it might be possible.

"Why, give it to me?"

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the three great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the three great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Aah, I see now. Ise-kun got that because he is...oooh, he's not going to like it, if I'm correct. Michael then continues.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh Dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that for the rumoured "The weakest host in history" It may become a supporting weapon."

Yeah, that's the reason I thought. Sorry Ise-kun, they are very blunt when it comes to saying the truth. Ise-kun makes a sad face. I go over and rub his back comfortingly.

"Thanks Makoto-chan! You are the best!"

"I-Its n-nothing, Ise-kun. W-We are b-best friends a-after all."

"Ah, you two are best friends?"

Gabriel asks. I nod reluctantly.

"T-That's r-right."

"I see, then maybe when I give you your weapons, it would be the birth of the sword user duo?"

The what? Wait, did she say weapons? As in plural? More than one? But before I could question it, Ise-kun asks Michael something.

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two Dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

That was the battle against Ddraig-san and Albion-san, right? He said red and white one, so it must've been about that time.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you, in the Sekiryuutei. Its typical Japanese right?"

Michael smiles at Ise-kun who turns to the sword. He reaches out his hand, but then retracts it. He reaches for it again, then retracts it again. Akeno-san then speaks up.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Couldn't of said it better myself Akeno-san! Ise-kun then reaches for the sword, and holds it in his hand. Ise-kun then closes his eyes. The gauntlet of Ise-kun's appears, and lets out a red light. When the light goes away, the sword is sticking out of Ise-kun's Boosted Gear.

"…It seriously combined."

Ise-kun said in surprise. It really did. Wow, cool. Michael then clapped his hands and turned to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, isn't it about time you reveal your gifts also?"

"Yes Onii-sama. Makoto, the gifts I want to give you, are something you might be weirded out by, and might even be a little rejecting about because I'm the one giving them to you. I do realize you don't like me. I'm not completely stupid. But these gifts, are no way me trying to buy your love as Chelia told me that's how you thought about the...other gift. So, please at least look at them before rejecting them."

I nod. But she's got something wrong there. So, she makes a magical circle appear on the ground...what appeared was a...sword that looks purple and blue also. But, it also has a blade like sheathe over it...where have I heard this before...the powers irradiating from the sword is demonic and the sheathe sword thing is radiating holy power. How is that...

"A-Arondight?"

"Erm...what's Arondight?"

Ise-kun asks me. Why is she offering me Lancelot's swords!? I don't understand! There's no way, I could wield both! I could only wield the holy sword one, not the demonic one. So giving me Arondight doesn't make sense. The other sword must be Secace. That's a holy sword. Of course it isn't on par with the likes of Durandal or Caliburn, but if I remember correctly, it has a special ability...

Gabriel then starts telling Ise-kun about the origin of both Secace and Arondight. I already know about it but I don't understand why she's giving them me still. I'm not a demonic sword wielder. I'm a holy sword wielder. I then ask the question.

"I-I can't w-wield A-Arondight, u-unless y-you did s-something l-like you d-did with Ascalon f-for Ise-kun."

Gabriel turns to me with a smile.

"No one has done anything to Arondight. And, you can wield it."

"H-How? I-I can o-only w-wield h-holy s-swords."

"Yes, that is true. You was born with the ability to wield any holy sword, like Xenovia-san. You don't realize it, but Shinobu-san gave you two gifts that day. Not only was you blessed with his main gift, he also passed on his own ability to wield demonic swords. And you have been blessed as a holy sword wielder. Right now, you can wield both holy and demonic swords naturally. Aren't you happy about such things?"

"...I f-feel complicated."

I reply truthfully. I never knew Shinobu-kun gave me the ability to wield demonic swords. I've always known I could wield holy swords. Obaa-san told me at a young age. That's why I could hold Excalibur Destruction that time in the clubroom when Xenovia-san swung it at me...I guess I should thank Shinobu-kun for another gift. He's given me so much, and all I gave him was my friendship. Does that weigh up everything? I feel like he gave me more than I gave him, and it makes me sad that I can't ever repay him for what he's done for me.

"So...do you want them? Right now, I think you are the most suited to wield these swords. But of course if you don't want them because of me then..."

"I'm t-taking t-them! I-I mean, if y-you think I-I could h-have them, t-then I-I gracefully a-accept them."

"Splendid. Please take the blades as your own."

I hesitantly reach for the blades. Well, blade I should say as the holy sword is on top of the demonic one. I would be skeptical as to why a holy sword is there to control a demonic sword, but Secace was originally there for the same purpose when Arondight was a holy sword, so it must still work.

I take the blade in my hand...I feel waves of power coming off this thing. Even with Secace suppressing some, I can still feel immense power coming from it. Damn, I'm going to have to keep this in another dimension.

"So...what do you think?"

"I-It is v-very powerful, a-and it w-will take t-time t-to wield t-this without d-destroying t-things I-I don't want t-to destroy."

"Yes. It will take practice, but I'm confident that you'll be able to wield both of them with complete control with practice. And even combine their powers together. I'm so happy that you accepted them!"

"B-But it d-doesn't m-mean anything a-about us. I-I took these s-so I d-don't f-fall behind t-the others. T-This isn't g-going t-to make m-me forgive y-you."

I remind her. She nods a little at me.

"Y-Yes of course."

"Gabriel. We should be going. We have things to do, for the conference."

"R-Right, Onii-sama. Goodbye everyone, goodbye...Makoto. See you soon."

"..."

I don't say anything as I look at these weapons with fascination. I feel them leave. Now I really will have to step up and start to wield a sword properly since I just got a power up! And once again, it is thanks to my best friend. Thanks Shinobu-kun, for once again coming through for me.

* * *

Sometime later, Akeno-san and I are having tea. Ise-kun had to leave to meet Buchou, so its Akeno-san and I alone. But since we are alone, I would like to ask about a certain thing.

"A-Akeno-san. C-Can I ask y-you a question?"

"Yes of course Mako-kun. What would you like to ask?"

"...Y-You are half F-Fallen Angel, a-aren't you?"

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Barakiel, and a human."

So Barakiel-san is her father after all. Akeno-san stares at me as she speaks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

So, that's how her mother and father met? I don't even know my fathers name. But as I was thinking that, wings appear from Akeno-sans back. A Fallen Angel wing and a Devils wing.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a Devil. But what was born was the feathers of a Fallen Angel and Devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Don't say that Akeno-san...

"…How do you feel, Mako-kun, after hearing that? You hate Fallen Angels, right? They killed Ise-kun, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them. You must hate me, for being something opposite of your race."

"I don't h-hate Fallen Angels. Its true, one killed Ise-kun once and Kokabiel did attack the city. But that doesn't speak for the e-entire Fallen Angels race. It would be like judging a murderer on the h-human race. Every race has good and bad points. It doesn't matter to m-me as we have something's in common!"

Wow, I said that without stuttering besides a few words. Something about Akeno-san makes it so I don't stutter sometimes. Confused by my words, I bring out my own Angel wings and grab some feathers.

"We both have Angels as a parent, the only difference is yours is Fallen Angel and mine is Seraph. Both Angels in one way or another. Your father, and reluctantly my mother. And we both don't like our Angel parent. Personally, I like your Fallen Angel wing. Its a beautiful black colour, just like your beautiful black hair. Besides, I could never hate Akeno-san!"

Upon hearing my words...Akeno-san cries! Ooh crap! What have I done now!? I've made Akeno-san upset! Duh! I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"…You said some killing words. …After hearing that…won't I really really get serious…"

"W-What did you say?"

I ask. She said something about becoming serious. But, serious in what? She then gets up and clings to me! Akeno-san!

"Akeno-san..."

"I have decided. I, have decided. Mako-kun, you love Irina-chan right?"

"W-Well...I-I do..."

I admit to her. I do love Iri-chan, very much.

"…That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan or Chelia-chan being the legal wife as well so… The first and second and maybe third position can't be shaken I guess…no, third position is..."

First position? Second position? Third position is...what? The first two can't be shaken? Asia-san and Chelia also?

"Hey Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"I won't mind being third position. That's my position and I'm not handing it over to anyone."

"Third position?"

Is this connected to the first and second position?

"Yes, third position. I think its a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Mako-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Irina-chan~"

She's never given me one. But, she wants to spoil me more? I don't think I could take it.

"That's so sweet~"

...That voice...the door...Chelia...she isn't going to go yandere, is she? It scares me when she does.

"Ara Chelia-chan."

"Akeno-senpai. I heard it all~ You can have third position, obviously I'm first, Irina-chan can be second. Asia-senpai can be forth, Koneko-chan fifth, Gasper-chan can be sixth..."

"Aren't you going to go yandere?"

I ask with surprise. I thought she might've done.

"Onii-sama! You spoke without stuttering! Well done Onii-sama!"

That makes me feel like a child. I pout a little.

"But, why would I go yandere after hearing such things. I only hate it when people do things with you and don't have a solid reason behind it. Like Xenovia-senpai or Gasper-chan, but I've mostly forgiven her...mostly. Anyway, you got the swords?"

"She told you?"

"Yep! Okaa-sama told me all~ Anyway, we should be getting home. I've made dinner. Asia-senpai and Xenovia-senpai and Irina-chan are waiting for us. Akeno-senpai, would you like to join us?"

"Ara, for dinner at Mako-kun's house after just taking my rightful position? I would be happy too."

"Great! Lets go Onii-sama! Akeno-senpai!"

So, we three out of here. I'm going to create a space for these swords to inhabit. I can't let them run wild all the time. But wow, Chelia is growing as a person. Well done Chelia! I thought she might've flipped out, but she didn't! And Akeno-san and I are closer than before, since we both have Angel parents we don't like. I vow to make peace between Akeno-san and her father when the time comes!

* * *

**And the stage has been set! Next chapter is the start of the conference. I've decided to place Seekvaira in Makoto's harem because I haven't done that in any of my stories yet, but not to worry, Issei will still have the same amount of girls. And of course anyone can suggest members for the Brave Saints, as Makoto and Chelia will be getting them soon.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	24. Chapter 24

**And it is that time again to answer reviews!**

**Anime PJ - Well, Makoto cares about Akeno a lot and he does want to forgive Gabriel but he wants her to do something which is explained in this chapter. Also Le fay does make a very good ideal Angel candidate so I will think about it very deeply.**

**Hime - I am glad you like. Gabriel and Makoto will, be having some words this chapter, mostly from Makoto though.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Makoto will get a Devil familiar but I haven't decided what yet, so if you have any suggestions then that would be appreciated.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I personally classify the roles as Ace or two being the lowest and Queen being the highest. As Ace can be either 1 or 11, so I guess Ace can either be the lowest or highest. If that confuses you, then I'm sorry but that's be best way I could put it. As for the oc, I love him/her. I will decide what gender he/she is soon enough, thanks for submitting.**

**Guest 1 - For the swords Makoto uses, they are Lancelot's swords. type moon wiki has information about Arondight. As for Secace, that's another sword Lancelot used.**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy - Yeah! Incest for the win!**

**Fear Ripper - It is a little weird, but this is fiction so its ok, hehe!**

**Guest 2 - having Katase and Murayama as Brave Saints? I have been considering it so I will think about it, thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**The conference starts!**

The conference is soon. Tomorrow, it is tomorrow. Ooh God, I just hope its over and done with. Then, I wont see Gabriel again. I know I wont. I just know I wont see her again. I'm not completely stupid. Well, I don't care. The sooner she's gone the sooner I can breathe easier again. Whenever she's around, my chest gets tighter. Its hard to breathe around her. But I wont have to worry about that after tomorrow.

"Swing like this."

"Y-Yes."

Xenovia-san is currently giving me swordsmanship lessons. She's actually a really great teacher. She has the skills, she just prefers to overwhelm her opponents with power rather than using skills. But I guess if you have the power, then you should use it. Even though I think she should also use skills also.

"Now this way."

"R-Right."

I swing my dull blade in a direction she told me to swing. The blade I'm using isn't the swords I got from Gabriel, but a demonic sword Yuuto-kun created for me. I swung Arondight once, and all my stamina drained from me. It also took my demonic power but that wasn't as draining as I have a high level of demonic power, according to Akeno-san. I thought I was going to die. So, I will have to train my stamina, and for now, only use it as a one shot attack. If I use it too much, Arondight will even start shaving off my lifespan.

But, Secace is able to help with that as that's one of Secace's special abilities. Being able to keep Arondight at least a little at bay. He really is a naughty sword sometimes. But Secace, she's a good sword. Yeah, it might seem strange, but Arondight hums at me sometimes with his aura. I think he might have a conscious or at least has some level of understanding. Same could be said for Secace actually. I think if they were real people, they'd be brother and sister...people will think I'm strange if I continue on this thought pattern!

But I can however wield the holy sword Secace with ease. She doesn't drain my demonic power at all as obviously she is a holy sword. It does take some stamina, but nowhere as near as what Arondight took from me. And of course I haven't begun to Master her particular skill, which does come in handy. But as a holy sword, she is strong against Devils. I like referring to my swords as if they're alive as it feels like they are too me.

"And now swing above your head."

"Y-Yes Xenovia-sensei!"

She blushed a little as I do as she asks me to do. Lately Xenovia-san has been showing me a side that I haven't seen before. A more normal side to her. Usually she just acts like my servant, when I've told her repeatedly that she doesn't need to do that.

I showed Arondight Ise-kun and he backed off a little. Must be the Dragon slayer aspect of the sword. If Ise-kun ever annoys me, I will just have to bring out Arondight. He's frightened of it. I didn't mean to scare him so. He asked to see the sword, so I showed it him, and accidentally released some of its power in his direction. I didn't mean to, and it only cut him a little. But I healed him with Asia-san and he's fine now.

"I'm coming Irina-san!"

"Hehe, take this Kiba-kun!"

Yuuto-kun right now doing his own training with Iri-chan. Those two are quite skilled. Iri-chan is using a holy sword Yuuto-kun created. I had a feeling, and it was confirmed that during the Kokabiel incident, he got another Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. The same thing as Sword Birth, but a holy version. Apparently, he got the Sacred Gear from one of his deceased friends. I guess I wasn't the only person that day to get a gift from a friend.

"Then swirl your blade around like this and bring it down gently."

I nod and do the actions she just showed me. Xenovia-sensei for the win! She might be a power idiot sometimes, but I believe she could be nearly equal in skill to Yuuto-kun. She just doesn't like using skills, and it is understandable I suppose.

"And with that, the lesson is done."

"Phew, t-that was g-good Xenovia-sensei."

"W-Well, I suppose it was enjoyable. Teaching someone swordsmanship I mean. I know I'm not the most qualified to teach you, but I'm grateful that you chose to ask me."

"D-Don't put yourself d-down s-so. I-I think you a-are really g-great. I-I'm proud t-that Xenovia-sensei is m-my sensei!"

Her face turns bright red, and she looks away shyly.

"And, Makoto-sama is a fast learner. Phew, we should finish now. We've been going for...damn, 5 hours. Has it really been that long?"

I look at my phone...wow, we have been going for 5 hours. Wow, that is...wow.

"T-Times flies w-when you're having f-fun, right?"

"I suppose it does. But those two are still going at it."

I look to Iri-chan and Yuuto-kun to see that they are still fighting. They've been doing that for as long as Xenovia-san and I have been practicing sword styles. I take a seat on the ground next to Xenovia-san and just watch those two spar.

"G-Go Iri-chan!"

I cheer from the sidelines, she stops fighting and thumps up me, then goes at it again.

"She's a strange one, that Irina."

That's coming from her? She's one of the most strangest of people I've ever met. But Xenovia-san is a great person. Now, I have completely forgiven her for the things she said back when we first met. I know how sorry she was, and I have forgiven her. And now we are great friends.

"S-She can be strange."

"But, I wonder what Irina is going to be doing after the conference? Is she, going to stick around like Asia? Or go back to the Church?"

"Y-You are r-really great friends with Iri-chan, a-aren't you?"

I state more than ask. Her mouth turns upwards.

"I suppose we could be considered as friends. We've been on many missions together for the Church. I would hate to see her go so abruptly. Last time we departed, it wasn't a friendly goodbye. This time, will it be the same?"

"I don't t-think so. O-Once the c-conference is f-finished, w-we will all be f-friends. Devils, F-Fallen Angels a-and Angels. If a-anything, it w-will be a v-very h-happy g-goodbye..."

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right. I hope she can stay around. It is always fun to tease her."

Eh? So, she wants Iri-chan around to tease her?

"W-What do y-you tease h-her about?"

"Lots of things. Like, her being a Self Proclaiming Swordsman. Or a Self Proclaiming Natural Brunette. Or my current favourite one, a Self Proclaiming Childhood Friend."

That's her favourite one? Why does she keep saying self proclaiming? Does Iri-chan self proclaim these things?

"W-Why is t-that one y-your favourite o-one?"

"Because that's the one that hurts her the most. She freaks out about it. I'm being serious. Watch when I call it her."

Why is everyone around me weird and likes picking on people? I shake my head of those thoughts and look to those two again. They seemed to have finished, and are dripping with sweat. Hehe, they trained really hard. They come over to us, Xenovia-san smirks.

"How did the training go, Self Proclaiming Swordsman?"

Iri-chan took in a sharp breath.

"I-It went fine."

I can hear the edginess in her voice. Xenovia-san then continues.

"Then, it went well Self Proclaiming Brunette?"

Iri-chan's eye twitches. She really doesn't like it, does she?

"Y-Yes, it went great, Xenovia."

"Then, what are your plans for the rest of the day, Self Proclaiming Childhood Friend?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT ISN'T SELF PROCLAIMED! I AM MA-CHAN'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND! AND I AM A NATURAL BRUNETTE AND A SWORDSMAN ALSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wow! She's freaking out! Iri-chan calm down!

"Ooh I just thought up a new one. Self Proclaiming Teenager!"

"I AM A TEENAGER! THAT ISN'T SELF PROCLAIMED!"

Tears are forming by Iri-chan's eyes. She really takes it to heart. She wipes her eyes softly as she speaks to Xenovia-san in a loud voice.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID OF SQUIRRELS!"

"I'm n-not afraid of squirrels. They are just an abomination that need to be extinguished from this very earth. And other places they might inhabit."

"You fear them. You are actually afraid of squirrels because mmmmmmm!"

Xenovia-san covered Iri-chan's mouth...ooh, I wanted to know what it was with Xenovia-san and squirrels. Also what is it with Iri-chan and self proclaiming?

"Shut up! You shall not speak about the dreaded creatures!"

I share a look with Yuuto-kun.

"Why is everyone we know crazy, Makoto-kun?"

"I-I don't k-know. I-I was t-thinking s-something s-similar. B-But w-who's the c-craziest I-I wonder?"

"Buchou...ehehe, I mean, I have no idea Makoto-kun."

He answered that very quickly, didn't he? He thinks Buchou is the craziest...why did I just imagine Buchou sitting in a straight jacket talking to the air? She's a little crazy.

"B-Buchou is c-crazy?"

"Y-Yes, I believe she might be a little insane. But, she's still...very nice."

"W-What was w-with t-that pause?"

"I paused? It wasn't intentional. I was just thinking about an accurate way to describe Buchou without offending her. But sometimes...never mind. Anyway, how is your training coming with Xenovia?"

When he asked, I smiled and looked to Xenovia-san who is getting her hair pulled by Iri-chan and she's doing the same to Iri-chan. Hmmmm, they have a strange friendship.

"I-It is c-coming a-along g-great. X-Xenovia-s-san is a g-great t-teacher."

I smile out. I'm happy with today. Tomorrow...well that's a different story for another time.

* * *

**Chelia P.O.V**

The day of the conference. Ooh God, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Everyone besides the apes group and Asia-senpai are here. Asia-senpai is going to be here, because she also fought against Kokabiel, which my Onii-sama destroyed! Ooh yeah! Onii-sama for the win! Everyone is sat around a huge fancy looking table and people are on different sides, according to race or affiliated with whichever respective race the are affiliated with, like Irina-chan being on the Angels side.

Firstly, on the Devils side, Serafall-sama and Sirzechs-sama and the maid...Grayfia-san? I think Onii-sama called her that. Plus Kaichou is here also. Hmm, does she know about God also? I learned from Okaa-sama and it was a little bang in my face! But I got over it.

Erm, and on the Fallen Angels side, are Azazel-chan, Vali and the Fallen Angel girls who came to us when we were training that Vampire Gasper-chan.

On the Angels side, are myself, Irina-chan, Okaa-sama and Oji-chan. Pretty much my whole family besides Onii-sama are on the Angels side as Onii-sama is the apes Bishop.

I feel uneasy. I just know something is going to happen, with Okaa-sama and Onii-sama, I just know it. I can feel it deep inside me. I just hope I can help avoid such an outcome that I'm imagining in my head right now.

"Ooh, this is very nerve racking."

"You ok Irina-chan?"

I ask with a semi-smile. Irina-chan being back is fun~ Since she's in love with Onii-sama like I am~ She turns to me.

"Just nervous. Everyone here bar myself are all leaders or very strong people."

"I'm not a leader. Or a very strong person. And those Fallen Angel girls aren't super strong. I'd guess they are only on their first stage of their wings. Also you are strong, very strong indeed! Besides, nothing...hopefully nothing will happen. Just think positive now~"

"Y-Yea! Think positive! Say Chelia-chan, do you think Ma-chan will ever come around to the idea of accepting Gabriel-sama's apology?"

Onii-sama accepting the apology. Hmmm, I have a feeling...

"Honestly...I think he's thinking about how to accept it, but hasn't had the time to think about it clearly. He says he hates her, but I think its more anger than hate. But Irina-chan, I think something is going to happen between Onii-sama and Okaa-sama."

"I've been thinking the same thing. But if it does, lets try and diffuse the situation, before it spirals out of control, yes?"

"Y-Yes! This is a very important meeting, and we can't have them shouting about family problems, right?"

She nods at me. Hopefully nothing happens. Just think positive Chelia. Put on a smile and project positivity to the world around me. A few minutes later, the apes group, minus Gasper-chan, and Asia-senpai arrives.

Immediately, I notice that whore Vali smirking at my Onii-sama perversely! Don't you look at him you bitch! I also notice Serafall-sama wave to Onii-sama energetically. But, Onii-sama's eyes are glued to Okaa-sama who is smiling weakly. Ooh fuck. He's going to do it. He's going to say something sooner or later.

I look to Irina-chan who nods at me. She's thinking the same thing as I am. Drive topics about abandonment and other things like that away from the topics that might come up.

"Excuse us."

The ape said as they entered the room.

"My younger sister, and her family plus the nun Asia Argento who took part in the battle."

Sirzechs-sama introduces the ape and others to the VIP of the other factions. The ape also bows. At least she can act normal, even if she is completely nuts.

"In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Oji-chan says his thanks to the ape. The ape conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Also mine!"

Okaa-sama said coolly and happily.

"...Of course you do..."

Onii-sama! Not already! This thing has just fucking started! Please Onii-sama. If you love me, then you wont do this! But, I don't think anyone heard it, or at least they are pretending not to hear it.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel-chan says it. W-Well, I guess he's that type of guy after all. Someone who pisses me off greatly.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges them to the chairs near the wall.

The ape sits besides Kaichou. The ape makes her pervert sit beside her, after that is Akeno-senpai, Kiba-kun, Onii-sama, Asia-senpai, Xenovia-senpai and Koneko-chan sat in turn. Hmmm, I guess Asia-senpai wanted to be near Onii-sama...I wish I could've done that. We could've held hands under the table and then he could've ran his hands up my legs and...

"Hehehe!"

I giggle unintentionally. Everyone looks at me...I point to Irina-chan who glares at me.

"Irina. This is a serious matter. Please refrain from letting out little outbursts."

Ooh crap! I got her in trouble with Oji-chan! Hehe, oops. Sorry Irina-chan.

"I didn't do anything Michael-sama! I swear I didn't giggle! It was her!"

"It wasn't me! Onii-sama! Tell her!"

I turn to Onii-sama for protection. However, he just continues to glare at Okaa-sama. Since he isn't offering protection, I just bow my head in an apologetic manner. I'm going to get kicked out of this place, aren't I?

"...I'm sorry everyone. It wont happen again. Please continue."

Everyone nods. Then Sirzechs-sama speaks.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Yeah. Everyone knows about it. It seems surreal but it is very real. So even Kaichou knows about it huh. Maybe Serafall-sama told her?

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

So the conference begins smoothly! The leaders took in turns with talking. Like Oji-chan and Okaa-sama. Although, it was awkward when Okaa-sama spoke as Onii-sama kept making noises of disagreement. I know he's angry, but he shouldn't let his anger cloud his better judgment. Also Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Azazel-chan spoke in turn. Although, the people would freeze when Azazel-chan spoke.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident concerning Kokabiel?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, the ape, Kaichou and Akeno-senpai stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers continue to hear about it. But, I don't understand why they aren't asking the guy that actually made Kokabiel his bitch and killed him. If I was these people, I would've asked Onii-sama since he was the one who killed him with his ultra super Onii-sama powers!

* * *

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."

Sirzechs-sama told her to sit down. And Serafall-sama said something encouraging to her. Its not like she did anything spectacular. Onii-sama could've done a lot better than her speech as she didn't even really mention Onii-sama kicking ass like he does! Alright, I'm giving my words! I'm not letting them ignore Onii-sama's efforts like this!

"Excuse me everyone! But, I believe you all asked the wrong people to speak then. The person you should've asked was Onii-sama, rather Izumi Makoto. He's the one who actually beat Kokabiel and no disrespect to Buchou, Akeno-senpai and Kaichou, but they didn't actually kill them. And from what I've heard, they didn't do much damage to Kokabiel either."

"Chelia, that's enough."

Onii-sama is telling me to stop? Why? He was the one who beat that crow bastard!

"B-But Onii-sama! You did kill Kokabiel and from what I heard, everyone was losing before you kicked his ass and killed him!"

"Even so, it isn't your place to speak so freely like this. Please refrain from speaking unless spoken too."

Ooh, I've done something wrong. But they need to know about it! The reason Onii-sama isn't stuttering right now is because we both place some magic on his voice. He thought it would be too embarrassing to stutter for the meeting, so we both placed some magic on his voice so it all comes out clear. It only lasts for 24 hours and it can't be done repeatedly or it will put stress on his voice. Once in awhile is fine though, and we only came up with it in the space of a few days. Izumi power!

"B-But you did beat him..."

"If they wanted my input, they would ask me. If they don't, I will remain silent."

...I've made him angry. It wasn't my intention at all. I still believe I'm right though even if everyone else thinks I'm wrong. They asked the wrong people about it. That's something that needs to be spoken about. And if he isn't going to do it, then I will just do it for him. Even if it makes him upset with me.

"The girls right."

Everyone turns to the voice who spoke that. The person who agreed with me was Vali. Eh? Why is she agreeing with me? She hasn't spoken until now, but she's agreeing with me?

"What are you saying Vali?"

Azazel-chan asks. Vali sighs at him and points at Onii-sama.

"He beat Kokabiel. No one else in this room can say they stopped Kokabiel, other than this boy. The others might've been there like Gremory but they didn't even dent Kokabiel. From what I saw, they lost badly, until he finally unleashed some of his true power. Don't misunderstand, I could've beaten Kokabiel myself easily. But, I wasn't needed in the end. And what that girl said, was completely right. Sirzechs should've asked Ma-kun for his report rather than Gremory and the other two."

Wow, Vali. I see you in a whole new light. She actually agrees with me! Onii-sama turns to Vali with such a surprised face. Actually, that can be said about everyone else. Who knew she would defend Onii-sama and me like this? I certainly didn't.

"Vali-san..."

"Hmph, I'm just agreeing with your sister, Ma-kun. You should listen to her sometimes. She's right in this case, and the only one to step up and say something about it. Usually I don't praise people, but she's got a lot of courage to stand up for you in this place with all these powers present. Instead of telling her to be silent, you should be thanking her."

"Yes, you are right Vali-san. Thank you, for defending Chelia and I."

Vali puts on a little smirk and nods. Onii-sama turns to me.

"Sorry for being so cold. You are right, but I didn't want to say anything because of who are here."

"I understand Onii-sama. But it needed to be said. If I didn't believe I was right, I wouldn't of spoken up about it."

"Gooooo Ma-tan! You give a cute report!"

A cute report? Serafall-sama is a little weird. Okaa-sama then speaks...ooh crap.

"Yes, Makoto. You tell us the details of Kokabiel's defeat also?"

"Fine. He told me you was my mother, took in more power than I could control because I was angry at the fact that my mother abandoned me, and I killed him by draining his power then stabbing him in the heart with a light sword and demonic power wrapped around it. That pretty much sums it up. Or I might be mistaken because sometimes people mess with my memories. Would you know anything about that Gabriel?"

I knew it! Shit! What the fuck do I do now!? Don't answer it Okaa-sama! It will just fuel the fire! Please Okaa-sama! Don't answer the question!

"W-Well...this isn't the time to speak about private matters."

"No. This is the perfect time actually. But, I will hold myself back until the opportunity comes to ask you some questions. Is that fine with you? No, wait I don't need your permission for anything. Since you never asked me for permission to seal my memories away from me."

Okaa-sama makes an embarrassed face, and looks away. Onii-sama rolls his eyes at her.

"...Please continue everyone."

Okaa-sama's small voice spoke out. This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel-chan.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Even Oji-chan said these things, Okaa-sama also nods her head in agreement with what Oji-chan just said.

Azazel-chan smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates "Don't interfere with the human world's politics" you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's correct."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs-sama's, Oji-chan's, Okaa-sama's and Serafall-sama's opinion coincided. Azazel-chan just flicked his ear.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel-chan's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Even I was surprised by how he said it.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"But they can't look after their own children. Just ask Gabriel, she's an expert."

With a voice full of disdain, Onii-sama spoke to Oji-chan, but glared at Okaa-sama.

"Makoto, now isn't the time for such matters."

"Michael, I don't personally have anything against you, other than defending her. But you can't say I'm wrong. She's very hypocritical. She's all for looking after Gods children and the world, but she doesn't bother with her own children, unless something happens like this. No doubt, she doesn't care about her own children and will just leave once this is over with, as we are just inconveniences to her."

"That isn't true at all! You and Chelia aren't inconveniences to me at all!"

"Ah, if you say so then it must be true. Oh, but then again, you have lied countless times, so what's another lie? I'm sure you've found a loophole so you can do lies without having your wings flicker black. Because everything has loopholes, you just have to find them."

I want to say something, but I wouldn't know what to say right now. I'm frozen. I'm literally frozen and have no way to talk to either of them. The same could be said for everyone else. I exchange glances with Irina-chan.

"A-Anyway, lets continue onwards."

Sirzechs-sama's words reached us all. Onii-sama went silent. The meeting continues!

* * *

...It has been an hour since the meeting started. I think it is going in a positive direction. But then, Onii-sama clears his throat. Ehehe, what's going to happen now?

"May I speak?"

"You go Ma-tan!"

With encouragement from Serafall-sama, he continues.

"I would like to ask about Asia-san, and Xenovia-san. They were made heretics because they knew about God being dead, right?"

"We can only..."

"I'm not asking you Michael. I am asking her. Gabriel, answer my question."

Ehehe, he must have more anger than I thought he did. He's never been like this before. Is he so angry at Okaa-sama that he pushes away his usually loving nature for this more...anger filled nature.

"It was a influence on the system. If a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I can only apologize to both Asia-san and Xenovia-san. As you two were great assets to Heavens side."

"No, Gabriel-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the Church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime Xenovia-san."

"Its alright. …I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the Church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but… Even then I am satisfied by my current life as I can spend my life serving Makoto-sama."

So that's Xenovia-senpai's life with us, huh. Although I didn't like that last bit. I am Onii-sama's willing slave!

"Gabriel-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama who I admired, its an honour!"

Onii-sama smiled a little as Asia-senpai. He cares about her and Xenovia-senpai greatly as he was smiling during what Xenovia-senpai was saying also.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. Onii-sama and I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia-san. Since its the family of the Sirzechs-sans sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Those two smiled at Okaa-sama who smiled back. Then Azazel-chan cleared his throat.

"Now then, its time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"Hmph. All I want to is to fight strong opponents and have my way with Ma-kun whenever I want."

Have her way...rape! She wants to rape Onii-sama!? Never!

"I don't think so bitch! If anyone is going to rape Onii-sama, then its me! W-Wait, I mean, if anyone is going to be with Onii-sama first, then its me. You can't have Onii-sama until I have him..."

"Is that the case, girl?"

"It is the case yes! Why do you want Onii-sama anyway!?"

"His potential. His power. His connections to the God from the bible. All an all, that makes him a quality mate."

She's not a Vampire. She shouldn't say mate. She should say husband or lover or something.

"W-Well...that's certainly interesting Vali."

"I don't understand why you're surprised. I've expressed my wishes to have my way with Ma-kun."

Please stop saying have your way with Onii-sama. As that's the duty of his sexy sister, me! As Azazel-chan was turning to the pervert, Onii-sama speaks up.

"I don't understand something. How is it, Gabriel can offer such a love filled apology to people she barely knows. While I'm happy that Asia-san and Xenovia-san got an apology, it doesn't make sense why you haven't offered either Chelia or myself an apology with such love filled in it."

"Makoto. This isn't..."

"No Gabriel! Ma-tan wants answers! You listen for a change! Don't say "This isn't the place!" You say "I will answer your questions son!" Is that something you can understand!?"

Serafall-sama!? She's getting involved!? Is that wise!?

"Serafall-san..."

"Thank you, Sera-tan."

"You tell her what you want Ma-tan! All she and Michael-chan do is dismiss you. And if it comes to saying things in a meeting for peace, then so be it. So, speak from your heart Ma-tan, and if anyone tries to stop you, I will personally stop them from interfering."

"Thank you Sera-tan, for understanding."

She smiles, as Onii-sama turns to Okaa-sama. So, if I get involved, does that mean Serafall-sama will stop me also? Uwah! We can't stop it now!

"Gabriel, why do you hate us? Plain and simple, isn't it?"

"W-What do you mean? I don't hate you or Chelia."

"That's a load of shit. You, are someone I hate. All you do is hurt me. Everything you do, doesn't mean anything. You offer me swords in the hope that I would forgive you. But, it doesn't mean a damn thing. You know what I want from you, more than anything in the world?"

What he wants from Okaa-sama? What does he want?

"W-What do you want, Makoto? I will give it you."

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to tell me everything was ok."

For Okaa-sama to say everything's ok?

"E-Everything was ok? I don't understand..."

"And you never will understand! You've never been hurt before like I have! I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me. I lost Shinobu-kun because I wanted to go to a park. He was killed because I wanted to go to a park. He's dead and I killed him."

"No, t-that wasn't you..."

"It might as well have been me! He died, because of me wanting to go to a park! He was my best friend and he's dead. He died because of me! It was all my fault! He was shot and it was all my fault! And where were you!? You never came to comfort me! And then, you take Chelia away from me."

Onii-sama's eyes tear up a little.

"You took her away from me! I loved her more than anything, yet you took her away from me! I would do anything for that girl, yet you not only took her away, you took her away from my memories. I didn't even know I had a little sister for so many years. And I had to look after Obaa-san, while being beaten verbally and physically nearly every single day. Ever since Shinobu-kun died, I've been a victim, and where were you!? Up in Heaven! Is it lovely up there!? Because down on earth, it is shit!"

Tears then spill down his face as he continues on.

"I had to look after Obaa-san, because no one else was there. And I did it with a smile so Obaa-san didn't feel guilty about it. I don't blame Obaa-san for anything. She was ill and I stepped up at age 11. I had to grow up fast because we didn't have anyone else. You didn't come to help me. You stayed in Heaven and looked after the world, but you forgot about your own children! Then, Obaa-san died. I saw her body without a soul. She was cold, and her eyes were lifeless. I was asleep when she died all alone. I failed to even see her off to Heaven. And you never came for me when I needed you the most."

Okaa-sama just sits there, looking at Onii-sama confess how he really feels.

"I am so overwhelmed by everything! First, I find out I'm half Angel, then Obaa-san died, then I learn from an enemy that you're my mother!? The enemy told me about you being my mother! Then, you show up and just act like nothing has happened. Then I get told that a random girl is my sister, then it is revealed that you played with my memories. And all these things are too much for someone like me! I'm nothing like the others are. I'm not brave, I'm not strong. All I am is me, and that's not good enough. I'm not good enough for anything. I'm a useless person and I've always been useless."

Onii-sama thinks he's useless? He isn't useless. He's my Onii-sama so he isn't useless.

"Do you know why I became a Devil? Because I didn't want to be alone anymore. Obaa-san was dying, and I constantly got verbally and physically assaulted. I just wanted a place I truly belonged. So, when Buchou offered me a place on her peerage, I saw a place where I was accepted with open arms. She actually wanted someone like me. My Okaa-sama didn't want me, yet she wanted me."

So, that's why he became a Devil. I didn't know the reason, but it doesn't matter to me. An Onii-sama Devil doesn't matter to me as he is still Onii-sama.

"And the one person I wanted to be there for me, wasn't. All I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me everything was ok. When Obaa-san died. When Shinobu-kun died. When Ojii-san died. All I wanted was you but you never came for me. I prayed to God to bring me my Okaa-sama but he never granted that single wish. And I suddenly find out that he was really my Oji-san. My Oji-san wouldn't grant me a wish for my Okaa-sama to come and keep me safe. Now you know what I want. It isn't swords, it isn't servants, it isn't anything other than your love. All I want is for to tell me I'm not a failure in life. I actually am someone you love. Not someone you didn't want."

Okaa-sama doesn't say anything. Just blankly stares at him...why aren't you saying anything? Okaa-sama, Onii-sama is telling you his true feelings, yet you are keeping your mouth shut? Why? I don't understand.

"You can't even say tell me everything's ok and you love me and mean it. You don't love me, and you never did. Don't bother coming near me or Chelia again. We needed you back then, not now. We have one another now. Don't show your face around us again. I knew being here was a mistake."

He stands up and goes towards the door. Myself and Irina-chan go towards Onii-sama...but then he grabs our wrists and brings us close!

"Protect!"

A dome is created around us...w-what's going on? Some people have stopped.

"W-Whats happening Ma-chan!?"

"Gasper-sans ability to stop time. Iri-chan, Chelia, it just got dangerous."

"Y-Yeah...but, does that mean someone is attacking?"

He nods a little. Someone is attacking, but as for who...

"Most likely. But, the Fallen Angel girls are stopped and most of Buchou's peerage as well as Kaichou. Only Buchou, Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san seem to be fine from my group. No, Ise-kun will be fine, I can feel him still. And of course the leaders are fine. And Vali-san is fine."

"Ma-chan...are you ok? I never knew you felt so...alone."

"What I feel right now doesn't matter. Iri-chan, you have a weapon right?"

She bonks herself on the head! She came here without a weapon!?

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, I didn't think ahead. And it isn't like I have any supernatural weapons anyway. I had to leave Excalibur Mimic as it was still a fragment. I guess I'm cannon fodder."

"You can use Secace if you like? I will let you use it for the remainder of this...event. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes, thanks Ma-chan. And, about Gabriel-sama...I'm sorry she didn't respond in the way you wanted or I had expected actually. I thought she would show some emotion...maybe you are right about her after all, even if I don't want to believe it."

Onii-sama gets out Secace from his self created dimensional space. He hands it to Irina-chan who looks appreciative.

"I didn't expect her to react anyway. But I've said what I wanted to say, so it doesn't matter about her reaction now. Of course I would love to hear what I said I wanted but I have people who love me like you and Chelia and others so, I don't need Gabriel anymore. And, she is only like that with me and Chelia. Don't give up your faith because of this. She loves the rest of the world, but her children are another story."

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Just then Xenovia-senpai comes over.

"Irina, Chelia-sama, Makoto-sama. Are you three alright?"

We three nod as Oji-chan goes to the window with Okaa-sama. I still can't believe she didn't react to Onii-sama's tearful words. I can see why he is really angry with her now. He poured out his heart, and she just blankly stared at him. Okaa-sama is a baka. Onii-sama goes over to the window, not the one Okaa-sama is at. Vali joins him and it seems they are talking about something, but I can't hear what.

* * *

"Chelia-sama. You have a weapon right...actually, do you use a weapon to fight?"

"Well, I use my Sacred Gear and magic to fight. And of course my light power. Don't worry about me. I'm ready for a fight, should something go down."

"I understand. I do hope Makoto-sama is..."

"Ma-chan will be fine. He's strong."

Irina-chan replied before I could. As we are conversing, Kiba-kun comes over with Buchou and converses also...but then I hear lips smacking together. Who the hell is kissing at a time like...VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KISS ONII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

"Wow...didn't expect that."

I growl a little as Buchou said that. I hate you Vali! Go and die! I'm going to murder her!

"...I'm going to kill her..."

I growl out quietly. Everyone in the room is giving different expressions. But why is he kissing her? She's a rapist. She even admitted that she wants to have her way with him whenever she wants. That's not normal. I cry to myself as the pervert finally snaps out of it. He comes over and everyone starts explaining what's happening. My eyes are glued on Onii-sama getting molested by Vali. That's what's happening right now. Bitch is getting too friendly.

"Vali, are you going to stop?"

Vali breaks the kiss from my Onii-sama and sighs at Azazel-chan. The pervert then speaks.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel-chan shook his head at his question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

"I'll go!"

Onii-sama immediately raised his hand, but Sirzechs-sama shook his head.

"No. You could be needed for healing allies."

"But Sirzechs-sama...Gasper-san chose me as her mate. She needs me to come for her. I promised she'd never be in danger when I'm around. Chelia will be enough to heal, please let me..."

"Makoto, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. Its my responsibility to take her back. I promise to keep her safe for you."

Onii-sama makes a complicated expression and nods. Sirzechs-sama smiles.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? Its filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building, my bases clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Castling. That's switching the King and Rook, yes? I believe that's what it is.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

The pervert raised his hand. It would make sense for Onii-sama to go. Magicians, are kind of our specialty. Even then, I know where Sirzechs-sama is coming from. Healers are kind of important here also. Just incase something happens...ugh, its too complicated.

Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards the pervert for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel-chan's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel-chan's eyes went wide, before turning to the pervert.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel-chan threw something to the pervert...bracelets?

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half Vampire, put one on her. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If its for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price like maybe giving up your arm. Not that you've done that to my knowledge."

So like that, a plan was formed. The pervert and the ape are going to save Gasper-chan while the rest of us waits here. Yeah, that's a great plan. I want to fight also! I want to kick some ass!

"Ise-kun. Please save Gasper-san in my stead. Sirzechs-sama wont let me go, but if I place my hopes in you. Rescue Gasper-san for me."

"Y-Yeah, of course I will. She's a comrade also. Before about what you was saying to your Okaa-sama..."

"She isn't my Okaa-sama. She's nothing to me. She hasn't even asked if we are ok. But, what was it you was going to say?"

I'm also interested in what the pervert is going to say.

"About...everything you said, was it true? You really looked after your Obaa-sama since the age of 11? And about...the other things?"

"I had to grow up. No one else was around. No one else cared about me and Obaa-san. And the other things...are all true. I've been beaten, both verbally and physically. I've had no one for years now. Just myself, and Chelia now that I remember her. Don't feel sad though, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't feel sad. Its just...lets be best friends now, ok!?"

Eh? He says that now!?

"Yes, lets be best friends! I could certainly use one since my own Okaa-sama doesn't want me or Chelia. If she did, she would've said something by now, right?"

"...Uh, I might be stupid and might not be able to give the best advice, but right now we will just do what we can. For Gasper and for everyone else."

"...Yes, what we can. Just save Gasper-san and I will be right as rain. Where does that come from? Right as rain? How is rain right? It is like Heaven...is crying. But Ise-kun, you know I'm happy to be in Buchou's peerage. Anyway, save Gasper-san for me."

They bump fists together...w-well, as long as they are great friends I guess...I see Azazel-chan go over to Vali.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half Vampire who has become a problem?"

She better be joking about such things. If not then...

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving her will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali released wings of light...Divine Dividing. Even if it is a Longinus, I would still kick her butt in a fight! Hmph, thinking she can kiss Onii-sama like he is hers. When Onii-sama isn't anyone's. Onii-sama then went over to her...what's he going to do?

"Vali-san...please be safe, ok?"

"Hmph, who do you think I am? But, thanks."

"Not a problem! On the off chance you get hurt, come and see me, ok? I will always heal you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Also...thank you for the kiss before. It was really...comforting."

Onii-sama is blushing!? Don't blush at her Onii-sama! She's a bitch most likely!

"It was enjoyable. Now, I have to go. Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, her body was wrapped in a whole-body armour that emitted a white radiance. So that's the Balance Breaker for the Hakuryuukou's Balance Breaker? I've not achieved Balance Breaker yet but...

Vali then went outside and trampled some magicians. I could so kick magician ass.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel-chan.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel-chan shook his head at that question.

"Its to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Oji-chan said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth. I haven't heard of it before. Is it some kind of terrorists or something?

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. Its said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

Azazel-chan answered Oji-chan's question then continued.

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish Dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

"Ophis-san, right Azazel-san?"

"O-Oh, how did you know?"

Everyone turns to Onii-sama who seemed to know about this Ophis.

"I took an educated guess. Ophis-san isn't that...ehehe, never mind. Anyway, someone's coming."

Someone's coming? Onii-sama pointed to the floor, a magic circled appeared there!

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia-san rushed the pervert and the ape to the corner of the room. And within seconds they disappear. Hmmm, if memory serves right...that magic circle is...

* * *

"Leviathan."

Onii-sama confirmed it. Kiba-kun looked surprised at Onii-sama's words. Hey, we are pretty smart and together, very strong. A woman appeared from the circle. A whorish way of dressing. Who wears dresses that short? Slut.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katarea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

So this slut is from the original Maou. I can already tell she's an evil person. Her whole body radiates evil. The Katarea woman speaks with a smile hiding her insidious nature.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

So that's how it is? I never expected this to happen right now.

"So its a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel-chan just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Katarea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, its exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Maou faction against the new Maou faction. To declare this at such a time and place…Moreover, they were lending a hand to the terrorist group.

"…Katarea, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

The slut just let out a breath in response to Azazel-chan's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, she just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"Katarea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Katarea showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Katarea-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, Sirzechs, your era is over."

Everyone's expressions darkened besides one person. Onii-sama's expression was that of a happy nature? Whys he happy? Katarea is glaring at Onii-sama who just let out a giggle? Is he going crazy?

"What are you laughing at small fry!?"

I'll fucking kill her! That bitch seriously needs to die!

"Ooh, nothing much. I was just thinking about something funny. Like, you trying to kill Sera-tan, that's a little funny. Because, Sera-tan is stronger than you are. I can sense that from here."

"Ooh yeah? Is that the case?"

"It is yes. Katarea, you are really misguided. But if you attempt to attack Sera-tan, then I will defend her."

Onii-sama? He's willing to fight this...woman? Katarea laughed as if she found something funny. Serafall-sama gains a little blush. Damn it.

"So, you'd defend her, but what about...your own mother!"

DON!

Katarea fired something at Okaa-sama! It was so fast! But, when I looked, Okaa-sama was fine? A magic circle appeared in front of Okaa-sama...that's Onii-sama's personal defence circle! He defended her! W-Why? I thought he hated her. Yet, he defended her?

"Makoto...you defended me...?"

"Even if you don't care about me, I care about you. You are my Okaa-sama, and even if you don't love me...I will always love you, no matter what you do. I don't want to see any harm come to you."

Onii-sama...he actually loves her. Okaa-sama's eyes tear up as Onii-sama steps forward. I-Is he going to fight the slut? Not alone he isn't!

"Katarea, I will be your opponent if you are declaring war."

"Not alone! Onii-sama!"

I go next to him. He looks at me briefly but I gave him a look. He's not fighting this bitch alone.

"Children of Gabriel. This will be fun."

"And me also!"

Irina-chan rushes to Onii-sama's left while I'm on his right.

"You can't fly."

Onii-sama deadpanned her. She releases a few tears. Onii-sama then nods at me...ooh right! We are using that spell huh! Ok! I go to the other side of Irina-chan. We both place a hand on her back.

""Release the wings to fly up high in the sky!""

We both chant then release the spell! Wings made of pure magical energy are released!

"I hope you learn fast Iri-chan."

"Y-Yeah! I'm a fast learner! Lets go, Secace!"

"Lets go, Arondight!"

Both Irina-chan and Onii-sama are ready. Onii-sama has Arondight huh. That's a one release move. We have to make that shot count. Irina-chan has Secace. Right. This is my chance to finally kick some ass!

"Now, my Sacred Gear! It is time to activate and to kick some ass!"

With this Sacred Gear, I'm ready to fight! We wont lose to this slut Leviathan! Okaa-sama, watch your children fight on your behalf! Onii-sama loves you, and I love you. You better start telling your emotions also!

* * *

**Feelings have been released! Makoto doesn't truly hate Gabriel. Next chapter is Gabriel's feelings also released! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy - their father will be talked about sometime in the future.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Those two familiars sound good. And heights will be mentioned every now and again**

**Thank you for the reviews, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Issei and Chelia vs Vali!**

**Issei P.O.V**

When I noticed it, we were in the club room. It appears that the transfer was successful however...

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes! Heeeeeey! As I thought, this is the enemy's centre!

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Gasper's voice! When I turned my eyes in the direction where I heard the voice, the Vampire girl Gasper was there tied to a chair with rope.

Buchou confirmed Gasper's safety and was relieved as well.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…I forced myself on Mako-senpai...he doesn't want me as a mate...because I'm a coward…"

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That, now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find away of life that can satisfy you. And about that Makoto not wanting you. That's a laughable joke. He is very concerned. He was the first to volunteer for coming here. The only reason he isn't here is because Onii-sama stopped him."

That put some light into Gasper's eyes.

"Mako-senpai...wanted to come...for me?"

Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches? Witches are good too!

"You people are so stupid. Its foolish how you treat such a dangerous half Vampire normally. Its just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half Vampire and used her effectively as a tool? If you had made her Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, she might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"I…treasure my servant."

Buchou retaliated back calmly. Please get angry! There's no merit in behaving calmly with a person like this!

Hyuh! Bon!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou! Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic! Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it! Damn it! The moment the magic bullet is fired again, I'll stand in front of Buchou and become a shield!

Bon!

The bullet grazed the lower part just a little from my neck. Oww! But, if it's just this much! Rather, that location! She aimed for Buchou's face!? U-Unforgivable! To aim for Buchou's face!

I was angry in both heart and mind, but Buchou came forth from behind me and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Even I could tell that she was crying out of happiness. Alright. Alright! In that case, Gasper. Next is a present of fighting spirit from me.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I raised my voice which rang within the room! Gasper! My feelings! I'll convey them through words and deliver them all the way to your soul!

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Makoto! Akeno-san! Asia! Chelia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

I put up my left arm high! Activate, my Sacred Gear!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm.

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and my power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand.

Zashu.

I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"Ise…?"

Buchou looked at my action dubiously. Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper!

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by Buchou, next is standing up!"

I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours one of the strongest Dragons. And show us that you're a Vampire!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at her mouth with her tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair...

She wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? She had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and...

Chichichichichichi. A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So she transformed, that damn Vampire!"

"Whore!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance. Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians shadow! The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a Vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don! They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend...to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

And so said Buchou. I see, as I thought, that's Gasper's power!

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou! Doshu! The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at me and Buchou, but...

They all stopped in mid-air.

[Its useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so she invoked her Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats!

Moreover, she was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets! So she can control her Sacred Gear thanks to the effect of drinking my blood!

[I'm stopping you people!]

Kah! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

[Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

I started running and touched the magicians! Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, I cried out!

"Dress Break!"

As a nosebleed spurted out, I gave a smile of victory.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

My kohai stops the enemy, and I blow off their clothes. We're the strongest. We're invincible!

"Is that so, Ise!?"

* * *

...Sometime later Buchou deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld. She said that they would then be arrested and put in prison. Incidentally, Buchou had already changed into a spare uniform.

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

Me and Gasper responded, and followed behind Buchou.

We left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building

Just as we were exiting the entranceway while I thought that.

Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Something fell down right in front of us! After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was...

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali. And to attack me as well."

It was the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel."

"Creepy bitch!"

That sounded like Chelia...when I looked...I saw Chelia, Irina and Makoto fighting some bitch I don't know! Wait, this is a sky battle. Chelia and Makoto both have their Angel wings out. But Irina is up there also...

"I didn't know Irina could fly."

"I hate you sometimes. Obviously the siblings cast a spell so Irina-san could fly. You see those wings on her back? They are created from magical energy."

Buchou glared in my direction as I heard Azazel speak up to Vali.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning from the Kokabiel incident to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to become strong, but I should have also said don't only make factors that will destroy the world."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

Vali then hit her chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

L-Lucifer!? S-She's...what?

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragons Sacred Gear because I'm half human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As she said that, several folds of Devil wings grew from her back along with her wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, its her. She'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Ooh shit..."

Buchou shivered beside me. But then explosions from the sky rang in my ears. I turned and see that Irina, Chelia and Makoto are still fighting that woman.

"She's been powered up by Ophis, yet those three children are handling her, when I know I wouldn't of been able to without using my trump card. It really is amazing what those two children can do. And when helped by that girl. Hmph, it sure is scary seeing their potential."

Azazel muses to himself about the on going battle. B-But, more like shouldn't we help them? Azazel said she's been powered up...

"Not to fear, Rias. You're thinking that your precious Bishop might lose. Well, I wouldn't count those two out just yet. You see, both are Gabriel's children and have a direct link to God from the bibles power."

"Wait...that couldn't possibly be..."

"It is, Vali. The Arondight. Dangerous to you, isn't it?"

Azazel sneered at Vali while holding his arm. He's pretty banged up. I guess Vali took him by surprise.

"Like I care. I already know what I am going to do that boy."

"Oh my Maou, are you going to rape Makoto?"

Buchou asks Vali with an angry tone. Vali gave off a little laugh.

"Rape? Why would I rape him, when he will come to me naturally. Unlike you ape..."

"Don't call me an ape! Uwah...bitch."

She just called Vali a bitch! I don't think she heard. Good thing too.

"Hmph. This is getting tiring. Time to end this! Chelia! Do it!"

"Yes Onii-sama! Try this you Katarea!"

Breeze!

An unnatural breeze chilled the air as Chelia's eyes glowed a beautiful pink colour! That's really pretty! W-Whats going on? Surrounding the woman, is Sakura petals. They are swirling around her so fantastically. Azazel is giggling to himself unevenly.

"Whats so funny?"

I ask the obvious question. At the same time I asked the question, Irina's weapon covered in a white aura.

"Ooh, its fun to watch Chelia and Makoto fight together. They are pretty much a fighting force. Especially Chelia's Sacred Gear."

"H-Her Sacred Gear? She's never actually said anything about it. What does it do Azazel?"

"Well, lets just say she's the Master of illusions."

The Master of illusions? As I was about to question it, Makoto's sword was covered in a dangerous amount of demonic power. That sword is very powerful. But Makoto once told me that it is a double edged sword. Its powerful, but has a strong curse attached to it.

"Is that Secace's special ability I see? Even if she's using it for the first time, it seems she is very compatible with such a skill."

"What does Secace do? I know Arondight is a demonic sword that has Dragon slayer qualities and it comparable to...no, maybe even stronger than Durandal, but I've never heard of what Secace can actually do. Azazel, please be useful and tell us what it does."

Buchou asked Azazel who made a sigh.

"Seriously? You don't even know? You hadn't thought about asking Makoto? Well, I guess I will explain it. Secace's main ability is to weaken enemies once they have been cut. But on how much that enemy weakens, depends on the belief of the person. Take someone like Rias. She wouldn't be able to make it work that well as she isn't a follower of God. But for someone like Shidou Irina, a huge follower of God, she's able to weaken an enemies power quite considerably. It isn't something many will be able to use. But for Irina to use it, she has great compatibility. First she has to cut the enemy then she has to concentrate on the belief she has for God. The other ability Secace has is to strength Arondight by combining its power with Arondight to release a holy demonic blast or it can act alone as it is still a holy sword. But the stronger the belief, the stronger the holy sword works."

W-Wow, that's some sword. Hehe, Makoto has some swords that...wow. I wouldn't want to fight him if he Masters those blades.

"Lets do this Iri-chan!"

"Yes Ma-chan!"

They extend the blades so the tips are touching. The power from Secace is being overlapping Arondight's blade. Once the power passed on, Makoto takes aim at that woman. She's being attacked by Chelia's...Sakura petals. They are illusions according to Azazel, but they seem to be doing damage to the woman.

"Take thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Makoto releases that slash at the woman! Its powerful! I can see both holy and demonic power rolled up into one! That sword is something strong! Those strong swords released blast travels through the air!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The woman is enveloped in the blast...and is erased! The woman is gone! She's completely dead! J-Just what kind of power does he possess...

* * *

"Gak!"

"Ma-chan!"

Makoto! He spat out blood and is bleeding heavily from his nose! W-What happened!? Is that the curse of Arondight?

"Uwah!"

Gasper's scream! When I looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. Its annoying if time is stopped."

Its Vali! That whore!

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if her magic is drained, it changes into a double edged sword that submits damage to allies as well."

As she said that, Makoto and Irina and Chelia come to join us. Makoto is panting very hard and that nose bleed is heavy. Is the curse of Arondight that powerful?

"Onii-sama..."

"I'm...fine...curse is really strong...I'll be fine."

"Ok Onii-sama...please be fine."

As Chelia and Irina deal with that, Azazel coughs up a little blood. He's holding his side. Its bleeding! I didn't realize it until now! Did Vali do that? Caught him off guard most likely.

"Chelia. Heal Azazel."

"Right Onii-sama!"

Chelia goes towards Azazel and starts using the healing power Makoto uses. Its a magic of healing. I wonder how well she does with it?

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

What's that, all of a sudden. What is Vali talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Y-You mean me? I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part time job as an ordinary full time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

Vali then smirks at me.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

"Vali-san...why are you doing this? You can't...say such things normally. I know you...better than you think I do. I can see it...you wouldn't kill people without a cause. I know you Vali-san. Don't say such things, to just make Ise-kun angry. It isn't right Vali-san."

Vali closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Makoto.

"Heh, you know me. Like you said, you know why I'm doing what I'm doing. But, I will take you after all this is done. We'll leave together. Around here is boring for people like us."

"What do you mean, people like us Vali-san?"

"People who have special blood. You, son of Gabriel and grandson of God from the bible. Me, Lucifer's descendant. Together, we'd be invincible. Just imagine the power we'd boast together."

"As if I'd let you take Onii-sama."

Chelia spoke to Vali with anger in her voice. She turns to Chelia and raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I said, you are not taking Onii-sama. I've lost Onii-sama once, as if I would lose him again. You can't take Onii-sama. If you attempt to take Onii-sama, then I will stop you by any means necessary. Even teaming up with that pervert to take you out."

Is teaming up with me so bad!?

"Pervert! Activate your incomplete Balance Breaker! Do it now!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to my fear of her, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. I was covered in a red armour similar to what Vali has on.

"Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called fear was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragons surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's fear is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards her. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragons power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his Dragon is also explained through this reason."

"Well done pervert. Now, lets fight together!"

Eh? Chelia is going to fight also? As if ignoring her, Vali continues.

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali! Vali covered her face with her mask. So she's prepared to fight!

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged my tackle! Not yet!

I regained my balance in mid air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged! I extended Ascalon from my gauntlet and unleashed an attack with my unskilled weapon!

However, I couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as he dodged with light movements.

[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

In this Balance Breaker state, its temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want.

[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]

So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!

[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time she uses her ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which she can use it will also be enormous.]

Don!

Guhah…! At that instant, I choked. A heavy-fisted blow hit me in the chest! Heavy! Rather, it was too fast for me to see. What a shot! My legs trembled from just this! T-There was also a crack in my armour! If I receive many of these kinds of hits, it'll abruptly be over!

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

Vali harshly made fun of me. But, I really did feel that way.

"Ise!"

Buchou seemed worried as she watched me. I don't want to show an uncool appearance in front of the woman I fell in love with! I was born between parents from ordinary families, was reborn as a Devil, and by chance obtained the power of a Dragon. She was born with the lineage of the Old Maou and got the power of a legendary Dragon.

[Divide!]

I heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and my power instantly vanished. Did he have my power!? Was it activated from the blow I received to my chest before!?

[Boost!]

However, I also activated my own Sacred Gear and my power was restored.

[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but... The Vanishing Dragons other ability is troublesome.]

Ddraig, what do you mean?

[That girl halves her opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to herself. In other words, your power is taken away and turned into her own power. Stamina can't be recovered. Its only power to the end.]

T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that girl will become plus!?

[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, she has a limit. Power that goes beyond her capacity is released from the wings of light on her back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying her body.]

"Dance! Sakura petals!"

Breeze!

That same breeze from before! Beautiful pink petals surround Vali as she was about to attack me! Then, Chelia called out to me!

"Hyoudou-kun! Use Ascalon and your Boosted Gear Scale Mail power together! Deliver a devastating blow to the Hakuryuukou bitch! Transfer your power to Ascalon! Understand me!?"

"Understood!"

I made the magical jets out of my back burst with power and I close the distance between me and Vali who is having trouble with the Sakura petals! It seems they are scratching her armour! So, those illusions are real after all!

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

Dokun! A surge of massive power flowed into my left arm. After all, I don't have any sword knowledge. In that case, I can only lodge the power into my fist while the sword is still stored in my gauntlet! If it's just hitting, even I can do it!

Gon!

My fist destroyed her shield of light with no trouble and I made her face eat a sharp blow. Usually I don't hit women, but she's the exception! Whether it was because she received an unexpected blow or not, that girls posture was violently bent.

Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion. This is it!

I grasped my hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

[Transfer!]

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, I was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from my body. So it consumed a fair amount of stamina and magic power! But, its fine like this!

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the Dragon power that I had felt from her body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished.

[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing her arms, but...

Bagan!

I closed my left fist that was filled with Ascalon's power and easily destroyed Vali's defences including the gauntlets of both her arms, and thrust a blow to this abdomen. The white shining Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail was not enough and shattered.

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. She stepped back unsteadily while holding her abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival..."

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

Because while I was doing this, Vali's armour once again returned to its previous state.

No way, the broken part was fixed! Impossible, so I can never beat him no matter how many times I break it!?

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmm, never send a man to do a woman's job."

Eh? Before I had realized it, Chelia had appeared beside me.

"W-What are you doing?"

I asked her surprised. She sends me a look which sends chills down my spine.

"You need to do something. I'm not stupid, I'm not a match for her until I reach Balance Breaker. And as that isn't going to happen today, I will support you. But, don't misunderstand. It isn't for your benefit, it is for me beating the crap out of Vali. Her saying stupid things about taking Onii-sama. I'm not letting her take Onii-sama. And if we have to fight together, then so be it. So, use that thing that came off her armour. It must hold some power. I'm going to hold her off."

With that Chelia bursts from beside me and charged light spears! She threw them at Vali who batted them away easily! Ku! That's some defence she has. Even though Vali is half Devil, she can bat away light spears from a half Angel. But half Angel vs half Devil is a sight to see.

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

I picked up the thing lying at my feet, a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon Chelia was talking about. It flew off Vali's armour when I punched her.

"Hyaaa!"

Kick!

Damn! Chelia was able to muster up enough strength to kick Vali away! No, she used magic and light power? I can see equations and light power by her feet. W-Wow, even without Balance Breaker, she's taking on the Hakuryuukou!

"Pervert! Please do something soon! This bitch is strong! Not even I am able to hold her off for long! But Onii-sama will be able to beat Vali~ He just used Arondight too much. B-But, he is also healing Azazel-chan so...Onii-sama is amazing after all!"

This girls brother complex never ceases to amaze me. But I turn my attention back to Ddraig.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

I transmitted the thing I imagined in my brain to Ddraig who was inside me! I imagined hard! If this image is possible, I...

[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. —If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that as she returned to the sky, seeming interested.

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

I smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel that I picked up before!

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

"You intend to take in my power?"

Realising what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!]

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. So the Dragon Emperor lodged in my Sacred Gear also tasted pain? However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Since meeting with this host, with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armour looked awkward.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, its only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little."

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning Dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it. Well, to be honest though, I was also desperate.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at my words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

Vali clapped her hands at me. What's your intention?

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened her arms wide. Her wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

That girl let out a laugh to my question.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from her jewel, Vali pointed her hand at the trees spread out below her. The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!?

"Hey pervert, want me to explain what's happening? Because that clueless look on your face tells me you don't understand what's going on."

"Please tell me!"

She sighs heavily at me and explains.

"That ability halves everything in her surroundings, I can tell with just one look. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then the apes breasts will also be halved. Which wont be a bad thing actually since she parades them around like she's all that, but she's not all that!"

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't fucking swear at me you bastard!"

"I wasn't swearing at you! I was swearing at Vali!"

"Oh, ok then swear at her. She's going to take the apes bust away you know?"

I turn to Vali with rage!

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

My surroundings flew off! The ground I was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater.

"Holy shit. Your power goes up by so much because the apes breasts might be reduced? Hehe, you really are a strange being."

Chelia bursts out laughing at me! Don't laugh at me!

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, its interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. I didn't feel slow.

Bah! I got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as she flew!

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this girl!

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

A hit to Vali's abdomen with my right fist! In my mind, Buchou's breasts shook!

[Divide!]

At the same time I activated the Hakuryuukou power I had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from her mouth! I continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Raynare's breasts!"

A hit to the face! Alright! I completely broke her helmet! In my mind, Raynare's breasts bounced!

"This is for Chelia's still growing breasts!"

The jets on her back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed! In my mind, Chelia's breasts grew!

"You sick bastard! Don't mention me in your sick ways! My body is for Onii-sama! Not you, you perverted moron!"

Ignoring her, I continue on!

"This is for Kalawarner's breasts!"

I vigorously kicked her high into the air! In my mind, Kalawarner's breasts were pleased!

"Gahah!"

Vali vomited blood from my extreme kick. Yeah, serves you right!

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I finished analysing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this. Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive if its the current Hyoudou Issei?"

[Vali, its not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig's curse may be removed.]

"It'll all work out, Albion."

What? That damn Vali started chanting something.

[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]

Albion was angry? I don't know what's going on, but I'll take him down before he prepares his new attack! When I tried to deliver a hit as a finishing blow to Vali...

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and me. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So its Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katarea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so its already time."

"Who are you?"

I pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"...He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel. Huh? That isn't familiar at all, though?

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

I was so shocked that all my anger till now was blown away! Because, he's the one from that famous story!

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

He casually greeted me.

The Youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape! Don't kid around! I still have to give her my breast doctrine one more time!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

I tried to catch her, but…

Kah! My Sacred Gear was released. My armour vanished, and the ring which helped my power also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the ring has been removed!

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let her escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. To the end, its an emergency use measure."

"Right now is for emergency use! I was made a fool of by her! As if I'll let her get away!"

…Suddenly, I was seized by intense fatigue…I couldn't put any strength into my feet. I couldn't grasp my fist either.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

That was Azazel's explanation… But wasn't Vali armoured for the whole time?

"Va-chan!"

...That was Makoto! He came rushing past me and went straight to Vali! W-What is he doing!?

"Ma-kun you remember..."

"Don't go, ok? I remember...meeting you. And I remember falling in love with you. So, stay, ok? You can stay with me. I will make sure you don't get punished, ok? So, stay with me...please. I don't want to lose you again."

So Makoto and Vali have history? Makoto, forces his lips onto Vali's in a passionate kiss! W-Whoa, I didn't know he could be so forward. Chelia grinds her teeth next to me. Ehehe, she's really pissed off. I can hear a sigh from Irina also. Hehe, she's pissed off also! They break apart a few seconds later. Vali gets close to his ear and whispers something. Then Makoto speaks

"I love you...Vali-san, no Va-chan. I love you Va-chan. Thank you for the advise."

"I...love you, Ma-kun. Until next time."

Vali pushed Makoto away and within a second, Vali and Bikou disappear.

"Va-chan...until next time. Chelia, come here. Its time to go and talk with Gabriel."

"R-Right Onii-sama! By the way, can I call you Nii-chan?"

"Sure, why not. Lets go and finish the heart to heart with Gabriel. Lets make amends, if she's willing. I'm tired of fighting now."

"Ok Nii-chan! Lets go!"

So like that, we all went back to the others.

* * *

When we set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle.

They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, and Michael-san could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall-sama immediately shot into Makoto's arms!

"Sera-tan, I beat that bitch for insulting you like she did."

"Hehe, my Bishop in magical robes."

"Hey! That's my line!"

Chelia wined as Sirzechs-sama got close to them.

"Is it true? You three beat Katarea?"

"Its true, Sirzechs. Makoto, Chelia and Shidou Irina beat Katarea by working effectively together. They deserve a reward for such a thing as Katarea even powered up by using a snake from Ophis. But, I caused trouble with Vali..."

"Of course. Well done to Shidou Irina-san, Makoto-kun and Chelia-chan for such actions. Katarea was an Ultimate class Devil, yet you three won with teamwork. You three will receive a reward for your efforts."

Those three gain embarrassed blushes as Sirzechs-sama turns back to Azazel.

"…So she betrayed you."

"From the start, she was a girl that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say "Ah, I see". However, its my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

"No! Va-chan is a good girl, believe me. I know she is a good girl and she will prove it one day as well. I just know she will."

Sirzechs-sama and Azazel nod at Makoto who then goes over to Gabriel-san with Chelia...is this going to turn into a shouting match? It did last time.

"Makoto...you're ok. I was so worried about you. I need to tell you something. From your emotions before, I should've replied instantly. I know I'm late in saying this, but everything's ok now. I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me all this time."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I'm slow, you know? But, if I'm given the chance to think, I can find the answer eventually. I know what's really going on now. I should've come to you earlier. I should've come and protected you and Chelia from this world. If you give me the chance, I will prove how much I truly love you. You'll never have to be alone again, because I'm going to be around now. No matter what. I'm going to be around for you now. No more hiding away because I felt ashamed of what I did. I'm going to face up to what I've done, and I will wait forever for you to forgive me. Even if you don't, I am always going to love you."

"Kaa-chan..."

He called her Kaa-chan instead of Gabriel.

"Everything's ok now. Everything's ok now and I love you so much."

"Kaa-chan!"

He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly! I guess he finally heard what he wanted to hear. I smile at the scene as Chelia hugs them also. A family threeway hug.

"You finally said it, and meant it Kaa-chan. That's all I ever wanted. It will take sometime for me to completely forgive you, but I do want you around Kaa-chan. You will be around now, right?"

"Of course I will. If you can put up with me, can I maybe stay in your home for abit? Heaven doesn't need me for awhile so, if you'll have me, I would like to be around you and Chelia."

"What do you think Chelia? Should we allow Kaa-chan around?"

Makoto sent a playful smile at Chelia who smiled cheerfully.

"Well, having Okaa-sama around for a little while might be fun. Ok, Okaa-sama can stay!"

"There you have it Kaa-chan! If Chelia says it, then I will go along with it! Please stay around for as long as you like!"

"How's forever then?"

""Sounds perfect to us!""

They replied at the same time! Hehe, I guess getting everything out was alright after all. All the emotions from before needed laying out, and now they can start building bridges.

Michael-san then came between Sirzechs-sama and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to Heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave."

Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Azazel and Michael-san nodded at Sirzechs-sama's idea.

"Then, I'll return to Heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

"Erm...Oji-san. Can I ask you something before you leave?"

Makoto asks Michael-san who nods happily. His face became happy when Makoto said Oji-san rather than Michael like he did before.

"Can you allow it so Xenovia-san can pray? She doesn't say it around me, but I know she feels regret because she can't pray to you. So, if you could do that for me, then I would be grateful."

"Haha, I see. Would you like to pray also?"

"If you can make it so, then yes please!"

Hehe, happy times for Makoto. I'm happy he is going to be ok. For awhile, I thought he wasn't going to be ok, but he's going to be fine now.

"I understand. If its only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of you are already Devils and can't get near church headquarters. Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two Devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"Makoto-sama! You are amazing! Doing that for me, your humble servant."

Chelia then clicked her fingers at Xenovia.

"Aah! Servants! Thanks for reminding me Xenovia-senpai! Nii-chan! Tell me you have reconsidered!"

Reconsidered what? Irina and Asia get close while looking hopeful. However Makoto just smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Ooh Ma-chan! Please tell us!"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san! Please don't keep us in suspense!"

"Yeah Nii-chan! Come on! Tell us if you want them or not!"

Want them? What are them? Makoto giggled happily.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't toy around anymore. Chelia, shall we become Kings?"

"Ooh yeah! Nii-chan! We are going to have servants!"

S-Servants!?

"Yay! Ma-chan! You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Makoto-san! Thank you!"

I don't know what's going on! Irina and Asia have jumped Makoto into a hug and people are talking about servants!

"W-Whats going on?"

Xenovia asks with a little of hint of anger.

"Well, Xenovia-senpai. The short version is...Nii-chan and I are going to be the Kings of Angels! We get to reincarnate Angels! We get servants!"

...They get servants!? I slink to the floor in sadness. They get to live my dreams. They get to get servants...uwah.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Xenovia let out a high pitched cry! She then turned to Buchou with a furious look in her eyes.

"You...ape. You say "Become my servant and you can stay by Makoto-sama's side always as his loyal servant!" But noooooo...he gets servants and I'm stuck being your servant ape!"

Xenovia is flipping out on Buchou who is shaking heavily! Buchou! Please don't be so scared! She wont hit, I think.

"I-I..."

"Don't interrupt me ape!"

"Ooh shit I'm sorry!"

"You should be! I should've done what Asia did! Stayed human a little longer! But I'm stuck being the Knight of an ape! Uwah! Makoto-sama!"

Buchou starts crying and assumes the fetal position. I go over and join her. Fate is cruel. Makoto is getting servants and Xenovia flipped out.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Kiba requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy sword esearch to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"That's great Yuuto-kun!"

"T-Thank you, Makoto-kun."

Kiba's face turned red at Makoto's words. I don't care right now, I'm upset. I suddenly feel a hand touch my shoulder...Makoto, what does he want? Going to rub it in my face?

"What?"

"Ise-kun. Whats wrong?"

"You get servants! Uwah! That's a harem! Uwah!"

"Don't cry. Besides, I'm willing to turn someone into an Angel for you. Well half Angel anyway."

What? What did he just say!? Did he just say...

"M-Makoto...?"

"Yes, Ise-kun?"

"Did you say you'd turn someone into an Angel for me?"

"I did yes. Ise-kun, you've been an amazing friend to me, without even realizing it. You are so like Shinobu-kun, that it is scary. You are my best friend, and if you are going to become a Harem King, don't you need an Angel in your harem?"

I grab his hands and hold them tightly! He's going to turn someone into an Angel for me! Yay! That's amazing!

"You're the best friend I could ever want! So I can do anything with her!?"

"Yes. As long as she wants it that is. You can't force yourself on this girl. But if you find a girl you want, I will angelize her for you. Also, you can be a commander of my and Chelia's peerage sometimes. Think of yourself as third in command of them, ok?"

Without even realizing it, I hug him very tightly. He pets the back of my head.

"Ise-kun. Thank you for being my friend. Lets be best friends forever now, ok?"

"Y-Yes! Lets be best friends forever! And Harem Kings together!"

"Yep! We will be the Harem Kings of Kuoh academy!"

Hehe, I'm corrupting him! But, that's really nice of him. He's going to angelize someone just for me. And even let me command his peerage sometimes. I can't ask for a better friend than him.

"Ooh Nii-chan! I'm so happy right now!"

Suddenly, without warning, Chelia kisses her own brothers lips! They are kissing!? Everyone makes a shocked face as they kiss! Ooh my Maou! Its incest! I knew Chelia would do something like this eventually, she really does have a unhealthy obsession with Makoto. She breaks the kiss and has a huge blush.

"I love you Nii-chan. Lets get married!"

"..."

Makoto then faints! Hehe...wow, totally didn't expect that. I guess Chelia is going for the incest route. Good luck Makoto, you're gonna need it. But more like, I'm going to get an Angel in my harem! Yay! I'm so happy right now!

* * *

**Well that's the end of the conference! And Makoto and Chelia have started their Brave Saints now with more to come! Also the Gabriel x Makoto can start now as the Makoto x Chelia has started! Also, Chelia's Sacred Gear wasn't named this chapter but it will be in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Its about that time for review answering! Yay!**

**Guest - Fem Sairaorg for Ise? To be honest, I haven't thought about that before. It would be interesting to say the least. But I wouldn't even know what to call her. Well, if anyone wants that pairing, please review!**

**SharpRevan - Yep Chelia and Vali have kissed Makoto! Well there's still room on the Brave Saints so when you think of your Oc, please let me know about it.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - I am glad you enjoy the story! For getting the familiar, I will be adding that chapter soon! And for pegging, I haven't planned to do that lol.**

**Anime PJ - Family is all together, besides the father which will be revealed in time. For the scene for Katase and Murayama back in chapter 11 was because they do have affections for him, however it isn't love, more like obsession. As for giving one of them to him? I wouldn't know which one if I am honest. If you or anyone else can think of a reason, then I will consider it.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I feel happy that I am one of your favourite authors! And it is ok you didn't review last chapter, as long as you review future chapters lol!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Super-face!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Currently, I'm in the old Occult Research club room...and Azazel-san is here. W-Why is he here all of a sudden? The people here are Buchou's peerage and Chelia plus my peerage! Well, Asia-san and Iri-chan I mean. We only have two members, but that's pretty cool also! Kaa-chan is at home as she is just doing something's for Heaven. But that's fine. Also, the Fallen Angel girls are here. As in Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san.

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this Occult Research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

"...Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's disgusting Azazel-chan! You can't say score with school girls!"

Chelia let out a cry from beside me. However Buchou spoke up next.

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would that slut Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on her, I know that Vali has her own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at Ise-kun's question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in Heaven and demonic beasts as well."

Ise-kun asks a question to Azazel-san or rather sensei now.

"…So its a war?"

"No, its still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

Hehe, that's his answer huh. It isn't very nice saying he lacks brains. Ise-kun isn't stupid.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

So Angels and Fallen Angels will be watching the games then. That means Kaa-chan and the others also.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Yuuto-kun answered Azazel-sensei's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Next Azazel-sensei's gaze turned towards Akeno-san. He better not try anything funny or I will unleash Arondight at him. Although I still feel weird about using it. Its curse is strong. And I still feel a little dizzy from using him too much.

"Do you still hate us, no, Barakiel?"

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since its that persons fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Its the same thing with me and Kaa-chan. I didn't think she was my mother and I didn't have any intention of forgiving her. I will help Akeno-san overcome her hatred of Barakiel because she unknowingly helped me overcome my hatred for Kaa-chan. While I can't say I have forgiven her, I can at least say that I want her around.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel-sensei's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression.

"The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

And so said Azazel-sensei. To power up...yeah, I'm going to power up. I still have some magic's to Master after all. And maybe it...hmmmm, if I do that then maybe I could at least...yes with that sort of magic Arondight might...

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel-sensei also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils soon, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young Devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Ise-kun asks Azazel-sensei who answered him.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

"By the way, what are the Fallen Angel girls doing here?"

Chelia asks Azazel-sensei who smirks a little.

"Well, they will be joining the school. They will be assisting me in my duties. Raynare will be a second year. Mittelt will be a first year. And Kalawarner will be a teacher of history. She's actually quite knowledgeable about human history."

So the Fallen girls will be joining the school also? That's going to be fun. Ise-kun likes Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. And Mittelt-san and I get along quite well indeed. I then stand up to everyone's confusion.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?"

"I-I am going t-to train."

I reply to Azazel-sensei with a smile. Hehe, I am not going to be left behind anymore. I'm not going to become a weak member of the peerage. I might be a healer, but I'm going to show everyone that healers are also strong beings.

"Ooh me too~ I'm going to attain Balance Breaker, then I'm going to have a rematch with Vali! Next time, the Sekiryuutei wont have to worry about the Hakuryuukou because I will shatter that illusion!"

"Y-You so c-copied t-that off s-someone."

"Hehe, maybe~ But I believe it sounds good! I'm going to shatter your illusion with my own illusion! Hey, copyrighted by Izumi Chelia!"

I shake my head at the girl. But I haven't forgotten the meeting. She kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a sibling kiss either. It was a kiss a girl gives a guy they love. I feel confused about that. It was my sister, yet I actually liked it. What's wrong with me? Liking a kiss from my own sister. Erm...yeah...Chelia...

"Hey hey! Don't forget about us also! I'm going to train my butt off!"

Iri-chan came over to us and smiled cutely. She's my Angel now. Hehe. She actually is my Angel.

"O-Oh, me too!"

Asia-san stood up and joined us also. Hehe, our peerage. Chelia and my peerage. It is cool being this close to one another. I now know why Buchou likes her peerage so much. It really is like a second family.

"Oh, don't forget to sign up to super-face!"

[Whats super-face?]

Everyone tilts their heads to the sideways while looking clueless at Azazel-sensei who just smirks a little.

* * *

**Irina P.O.V**

It has been exactly one week since I became Ma-chan's and Chelia-chan's Angel Brave Saint, rank Ace! That's my position and I'm very happy right now! I'm a half Angel! Hehe, and better yet, since I'm half Angel so I can be naughty with Ma-chan now! But now I'm on super-face. Hehe, this is a fun social network. Azazel-sensei apparently created it. And has been waiting for a chance to share it, so the three factions and other factions are on super-face also. Azazel-sensei is a new sensei of the school now which I'm apart of. I'm in the same class as Ma-chan and the others.

"H-Hello Iri-chan."

My King, Ma-chan called me. I smile in his direction. He comes to sit next to me in his...no, Ma-chan said that it is our house now. So, I'm sat in our house in the living room on the computer, on super-face. I love super-face! It is soo amazing! Everyone is on super-face right now!

"Hello my King!"

"H-Hehe, n-no need f-for such f-formalities. J-Just Ma-chan w-will do. B-But what a-are you d-doing?"

"Ooh, I'm on super-face!"

He makes a confused face, but then nods.

"S-Super-face. T-That s-social media f-for the s-supernatural?"

"That's right! I'm just browsing around."

"B-Browsing around huh? I-I have b-been meaning t-to..."

"You aren't on super-face yet?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. Anyone who is anyone is on super-face. Even Michael-sama is on super-face! Its weird, but everyone is on super-face! Kaichou, Buchou, her peerage besides Ma-chan apparently, Chelia-chan and the Maous-sama's and Gabriel-sama and other people are on super-face! Its the new fad!

"N-No...I-I've b-been with Kaa-c-chan."

"I'm so glad you and Gabriel-sama are building bridges."

"Me t-too."

He smiles at me which makes me blush. He sits close and points to my laptop.

"W-Will you s-show me s-super-face?"

"Of course I will Ma-chan!"

I go onto my profile page...he gasps and points to the picture. What's wrong with Ma-chan all of a sudden?

"W-Why is t-that girl d-dead?"

"What Ma-chan? That's me!"

"O-Oh...w-why do you l-look dead?"

I look dead? I look at the picture. Its only me praying. I posted that this morning. Do I really look dead?

"I-I don't! That's me praying!"

"O-Oh...if y-you say s-so."

I cry a little. I really look dead? No! Its just Ma-chan having a weird joke with me. As we were about to start, Chelia-chan comes into the room looking happy. She looks at the computer and gasps!

"Oh my God! Who is that dead girl!?"

"T-That's me!"

"Why do you look dead?"

Even Chelia-chan thinks I look dead!? Uwah! Why do they think I look dead!? I'm just praying in the picture!

"I'm praying! That's me praying!"

"Oh...if you say so."

Did they seriously rehearse that? Or are they having a joke with me on the spot? Gabriel-sama then comes in, looks at the computer screen and gasps! Why gasp Gabriel-sama!? Don't tell me she thinks I look dead also!

"Oh my, who is that poor soul?"

"That's me Gabriel-sama!"

"Ooh dear...why do you look dead?"

"I don't look dead! That's me praying! Uwah! Are you all having a joke at my expense!?"

They shake their heads at me. So, I think when I pray, I look dead? No! I don't look dead at all! They look dead!

"Anyway, what're you doing Irina-san?"

Gabriel-sama asks me. I sigh and dry my tears.

"Ma-chan said he doesn't have a super-face yet so I'm showing him mine."

"Makoto? You don't have super-face?"

"N-No Kaa-chan. I-I've been w-with you a-a lot."

"Well, yes I suppose we have been spending lots of time together. But I have a super-face. Speaking of, I should really check my super-face."

"Hehe, Okaa-sama is a super-face nerd~ Although I should check mine also."

Gabriel-sama and Chelia-chan both get out their laptops and start going on super-face. Ma-chan makes an upset face.

"Whats wrong Ma-chan?"

"E-Everyone's o-on super-face, a-and I'm n-not."

"Then, join super-face Ma-chan. It isn't a big deal. Even Asia-san and Xenovia are on super-face."

"W-Will you s-show me y-yours first?"

"Sure! Now, I'm on my profile page. Think of this like social media for the supernatural, as that's what it is. Like you can put pictures up, post things and comment on others pictures or statuses. Its that simple. I even have my personal information on my profile page. You can even add what you are a member of. Like, I'm apart of the Chelia-chan peerage. And it even has my rank, the Ace! When you join super-face, you can add me to your peerage list! It is pretty cool as you can do all sorts of things. And you can like things also by clicking the like button. Of course, not forgetting sending private messages."

"C-Cool...s-so its l-like t-that social media t-thing humans u-use?"

I nod, then smile a little. I just thought of something but before I could say anything, Gabriel-sama speaks up.

"Say...why is it called super-face anyway?"

"Azazel-chan made it Okaa-sama. What do you expect from a nutter like him? He comes up with strange things everyday."

Gabriel-sama doesn't answer and just continues looking at her super-face. I then speak to Ma-chan.

"Say, I will write something and I bet you Xenovia will like it instantly."

"S-She will?"

He tilts his head to the side and I nod.

"Yes, she's...really into super-face. She likes pretty much everything. Ok what to put...ok! I will put that I'm sat with my King!"

So I put 'Sat with my King on super-face!' and wait for Xenovia to like it.

"Xenovia likes your post."

Ma-chan jumped back a little! Hehe, I did that the first time too. It was scary, and especially when it is the voice of the person.

"A-Ah! T-That was h-her voice!"

"Hehe, yes. Azazel-sensei added that feature. I don't know how to turn it off so I will just leave it for now. Don't ask me how it works either because I have no idea. It says it for the comments also, but it wont say the comment. It will just say "Xenovia has commented on your post" for example. And if its a message "Xenovia has sent you a message" using Xenovia as an example."

"Chelia has commented on your post."

Ooh Chelia-chan has commented. I read it...

"That's not funny Chelia-chan."

"It speaks volumes."

I cry a little. She put 'Irina-chan is a nut job.' I don't find that funny, but Chelia-chan is laughing a little. Why is she laughing about such a thing!?

"Xenovia likes Chelia's comment on your post."

Uwah! Xenovia! She just liked that to like it! Uwah! They are cyber bullying me! Chelia-chan bursts out laughing as Ma-chan rubs my back comfortingly. Hehe, they are bullying me on super-face.

"Gabriel likes Chelia's comment on your post."

Even Gabriel-sama is doing it to me! Why are they all bullying me!?

"Gabriel-sama!"

"Sorry Irina-san. I don't like being left out."

She did it because she doesn't like being left out!? That's not an excuse! Ma-chan is looking at the computer with stars around his eyes! W-Whats going on with him?

"Iri-chan! I-I want to j-join super-face!"

"T-Then join it."

"Y-Yeah, I-I knew t-that! I'm j-joining super-face!"

He rushes out of the room, only to come back a minute later with his computer. Hehe, Ma-chan is so cute sometimes! No, make that all the time! He gets up super-face and starts doing the usual way to sign up to super-face. Like filling in your name and other things like that. Once he had done that, he smiles.

"I'm o-on!"

"Cool! I will send you a friend request!"

So while I start doing that, I hear Gabriel-sama speak up.

"I keep sending Serafall-san a friend request but she always denies the request."

"Sorry to say this Okaa-sama, but she doesn't like you. Do you know why she doesn't like you? Because she hasn't said why she doesn't like you, but she seems to hate you with a passion."

"I-I don't know why she doesn't like me Chelia. I haven't done anything to her."

"Irina would like to be your friend."

There we go! I sent Ma-chan the request!

"Makoto has denied your friend request."

He denied my friend request!? Uwah! Why would he deny my friend request!? Chelia-chan is giggling to herself happily. Leave me alone Chelia-chan! She's doing this to hurt me!

"Ma-chan!"

"S-Sorry, I p-pressed the w-wrong one. S-Send it m-me again, ok?"

"Yeah, alright. Just don't deny it this time!"

He nods and I send the request again. He better accept this time!

"Irina would like to be your friend."

"Makoto has denied your friend request."

He's done it again! I'm sure he's doing this to hurt me so! Uwah! I feel like crying! My King doesn't want to be my friend of super-face!

"Ma-chan! Why are you denying my friend request again!?"

"I-It wasn't m-me! Chelia p-pressed the b-button!"

I turn to Chelia-chan with a glare. She flashes me the peace sign. I grit my teeth and send the request yet again. I keep my eyes on Chelia-chan as I send the request.

"Irina would like to be your friend."

Come on! Accept it this time! Don't be cruel because I can't take it!

"Makoto has accepted your friend request."

"Thank you Ma-chan. Finally."

"Xenovia would like to be your friend."

Ooh! She's really quick! I didn't think she would know about Ma-chan being on it so fast! Ma-chan clicks on the accept button.

"S-She's f-fast."

"Yeah, she's your stalker Nii-chan. She wants to stalk you to the ends of the internet world. Actually, I'm shocked at how well she can use a computer since she grew up in the Church. And the same for Asia-senpai. And even you Okaa-sama. You can use the computer quite well. Are you secretly an internet nerd?"

Chelia-chan joked to Gabriel-sama who is too engrossed with the super-face to notice.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

She sent a marriage request to Ma-chan! She wants to super-face marry Ma-chan! Ma-chan puts on a troubled expression. But then Chelia-chan pressed the deny request button.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She sent it again! As if she's marrying you on super-face!"

Chelia again pressed the deny request button. But then it comes again!

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She's not going to fucking quit!"

Again Chelia-chan pressed the deny request button.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She wont stop! Ugh! Go away Xenovia-senpai!"

"S-Should I j-just a-accept it?"

"No you shouldn't Nii-chan! Xenovia-senpai will quit eventually! She has too, right!?"

I don't have an answer for her, but the requests keep coming. Chelia-chan keeps denying the requests but they just don't stop. She's going to be getting tired of sending them, isn't she?

* * *

...For half an hour, all I heard was "Xenovia would like to be your wife." But eventually Ma-chan just pressed yes just to shut that thing up! It reduced Chelia-chan and myself to tears but Ma-chan and Xenovia are married now, on super-face.

"You are now married to Xenovia. Congratulations."

Thank Michael-sama he did accept that. Although I don't like it, it was getting on my nerves. It really was. It sounds weird hearing that from Xenovia's voice, but its fine if it stops. Chelia-chan also sent Ma-chan a friend request which he accepted. And now all of us are on our super-faces browsing away happily.

"You know, I find it strange that on Xenovia-senpai's profile picture, it is her and a squirrel embracing. Yet, she hates squirrels or fears them."

"I-I find that s-strange a-also."

Ma-chan agreed with Chelia-chan. They then turn to me.

"S-So...Iri-chan, w-why is Xenovia-san a-afraid of s-squirrels?"

"Yeah Irina-chan! Enquiring minds want to know. Why is Xenovia-senpai so afraid of squirrels?"

"W-Well...the truth is...she fell asleep outside one day while training and a squirrel just so happened to get on her stomach. When she woke up, she let out a deafening cry and then started chasing the...demonic squirrel with Durandal proclaiming she was going to murder it for trying to kill her. She has been looking for the...demonic squirrel ever since."

They both open their eyes wide at me. Hehe, it sounds strange but that's what happen. I don't understand why she is afraid of the squirrel. It isn't like it attacked her or anything.

"Gabriel would like to be your friend."

"Makoto has accepted your friend request."

Hehe, he did that without hesitation. Gabriel-sama smiles happily. I think they can really become close now that Ma-chan has...at least become on friendly terms with her.

"Gabriel would like to be your mother."

Ma-chan's computer. Gabriel-sama sent a family request then. More specifically, a mother request.

"Hahaha, that sounds so funny. Hehe, saying "Gabriel would like to be your mother" that's hilarious."

"You're right Chelia-chan!"

We giggle to one another. Then Ma-chan presses a button.

"Makoto has accept your mother request. Makoto is now your son. Congratulations."

"Congratulations Okaa-sama! You are now able to say on super-face that you have two children!"

"That's right Chelia! Hehe, I'm so happy right now."

Everyone went back to what they are doing.

"Serafall has denied your friend request."

That came from Gabriel-sama's computer. Hehe, she tried it again. Gabriel-sama let out a few tears at her denied friend request.

"Serafall has accepted your friend request."

Ma-chan's computer spoke out with Serafall-sama's voice. Gabriel-sama's eyes went wide with confusion.

"W-Why did she accept your request Makoto when she doesn't accept mine?"

"I-I don't k-know, Kaa-chan."

"Because she wants Nii-chan, Okaa-sama. She wants to have sex with Nii-chan~"

Gabriel-sama blushes up a storm and looks away. Hmmmm, what's that all about?

"Koneko would like to be your friend."

"O-Oh, Koneko-c-chan sent me a-a friend r-request!"

"Akeno would like to be your friend."

"A-And Akeno-s-san also."

Ma-chan is getting lots of friend requests! Like from the Fallen Angel girls, Asia-san and other people like Kaichou and the others from the student council. Hehe, the whole Occult Research club has added Ma-chan now, with Gasper-san being the last one.

"Gasper would like to be your friend."

"A-Ah, Gasper-s-san also!"

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Ma-chan gets up and goes to answer it.

"Hello Makoto-kun. Can I come in, please?"

"S-Sure. P-Please c-come in."

"Thank you."

Its Kaichou. I wonder what she wants? She comes in, and looks at my computer screen then gasps.

"What happened to her?"

"That's me praying!"

I cry out. Why does everyone keep saying things like this!? I'm seriously going to cry if this continues on.

"Why do you look dead?"

"I'm not dead! That's me praying to Michael-sama!"

"Ok, you don't have to scream Irina-san. Anyway, I'm going to hide in your closet. If that ape comes, don't tell her I'm here."

Before anyone could say anything, she went into the coat closet with a laptop. Why is she...going into a coat closet with a computer?

"Ooh! Buchou has posted something!"

She has? When I looked, I gasp a little.

"Hehe Buchou's post "I've just raped King Kong, I'm not satisfied." Ooh Xenovia-senpai has already liked it! So liking that!"

"M-Me too!"

Chelia-chan and Ma-chan liked Rias-sans comment. Why did she post something like that? Ooh wait, another one is there now.

"Hehe "I've just raped Godzilla, I'm still not satisfied." Hehe, liking it like Xenovia-senpai!"

"M-Me also!"

Hehe, Chelia-chan and Ma-chan are liking these weird posts. Who is posting something like this? It isn't Rias-san...is it Kaichou? She must've gotten a hold of Rias-san computer or her password. And another post has been posted on Rias-sans page.

"Ooh my "I've just had a threeway with King Kong and Godzilla, I'm still not satisfied." Hahaha! This has to be Kaichou! It seems Xenovia-senpai has liked it first! That's getting a like!"

"A-And from m-me!"

Chelia-chan and Ma-chan sure are in spirits!

"Say...Buchou doesn't like being called an ape, yet why is her profile picture her eating a banana?"

Chelia-chan's right! Her profile picture is her eating a banana while smirking at the camera. Hehe, Rias-san is a strange person.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"SONA! YOU BUTCH LESBIAN! DON'T FUCKING HIDE FROM ME! STOP POSTING THINGS ON MY SUPER-FACE!"

I go and answer the door as that was Rias-san knocking. I open the door.

"Irina-san! Where is that butch lesbian!?"

"W-Who's that?"

She sighs heavily at me. Hehe, what have I done to her?

"Sona, that whore! She's got a hold of my laptop! And I know she's posting things on my super-face! And I know she's in there! Now get out of my way!"

She barged past me and started looking for Kaichou...but then gasps as she looks at my computer.

"What happened to that poor girl? Did someone kill her?"

"That's me praying!"

I cry out with such heavy tears! Everyone is bullying me and making fun of my picture! I love my picture!

"Why do you look dead?"

"I'm changing my profile picture! Uwah! This is not funny! I don't look deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead!"

"Don't you scream at me! Sona! Get your ass out here! I'm going to murder you!"

She takes big deep breathes through her nose, then turns to the closet...

"Sona...I've found you!"

Rias-san rips the door open and it reveals Kaichou. Kaichou shakes a little.

"Ape..."

"You're dead."

In contrast to how she said her words, she grabs Kaichou by the hair and drags her out of the house kicking and screaming...I feel for poor Kaichou right now.

"Is she a bloodhound? She did just smell Kaichou out, didn't she?"

"T-That's Buchou f-for you Chelia."

"Hehe, that's right Nii-chan! But just a totally random thought, do you suppose Xenovia-senpai is just sat in a dark room waiting for people to post things so she can like them?"

"T-That could be possible. If she is...she's a super-face fanatic."

I say with a giggle. Hmmmm, I'm thirsty. I go into the kitchen and get a drink of milk. I head back into the living room...

"Xenovia likes your post."

"Akeno likes your post."

"Koneko likes your post."

That's coming from my computer! I haven't posted anything. When I looked...Chelia-chan! She giggles at me! Why did she put such a thing!?

"Yuuto likes your post."

"Gasper likes your post."

"Asia likes your post."

Why is everyone liking it!? They can't like it! That's mean!

"Chelia likes your post."

"Raynare likes your post."

"Kalawarner likes your post."

"Mittelt likes your post."

Ooh no! What has she done!? She can't let everyone like that fake post...wait, why is everyone liking that fake post!?

"Issei likes your post."

"Rias likes your post."

"Sona likes your post."

"Serafall likes your post."

I'm crying now. People are liking that horrible post. Do they seriously like such a thing!? Do they really want me to do that!?

"Tsubaki likes your post."

"Tomoe likes your post."

"Reya likes your post."

"Momo likes your post."

"Genshirou likes your post."

"Tsubasa likes your post."

"Ruruko likes your post."

The whole student council likes the fake post! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! They all hate me! Everyone hates me!

"Michael likes your post."

"Azazel likes your post."

"Sirzechs likes your post."

"Grayfia likes your post."

Even the leaders are liking that horrible post! They all like it! I'm crying such heavy tears! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Gabriel likes your post. Gabriel has commented on your post."

She's commented and liked it? I start reading it...ITS ABOUT TIME!? WHY WOULD SHE SAY ITS ABOUT TIME!? I turn to Ma-chan with teary eyes.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Everyone likes that I'm dead!"

"I-I haven't l-liked t-that you a-are dead."

"Ma-chan...I love you. Everyone else wants me dead, or doesn't care that I'm dead. And even Gabriel-sama says its about time. Everyone likes that I'm dead!"

I collapse on his chest and cry. Everyone hates me so much. They think my death is likeable. And even Gabriel-sama commented saying its about time.

"Xenovia likes Gabriel's comment on your post."

Xenovia! I'm going to kill her! She likes that Gabriel-sama's post! She liked it just for the sake of liking it!

"Kaa-chan, w-why did y-you say its a-about t-time on Iri-chan's d-death?"

"Oops, I meant to put it wasn't your time. Sorry Irina-san."

Gabriel-sama bowed her head at me, I shake my hand. She doesn't...no, she does have to apologize. She said its about time that I die. Does Gabriel-sama really hate me? I came here to help Ma-chan and Gabriel-sama reconcile yet all my friends think its likeable that I'm dead. The only one who doesn't want me dead is Ma-chan. My King, one of that is, doesn't like that I'm dead.

"Y-You still l-liked it."

"Everyone else was doing it..."

"That's being called a follower Okaa-sama. Geez, Okaa-sama. You being like this now...ehehe. Would you jump off a cliff if everyone else was doing it?"

Chelia-chan giggled at Gabriel-sama who pouted. So everyone besides Ma-chan doesn't care if I live or die? Uwah, that makes me feel upset. But since Ma-chan cares that I live, I'm happy! He did make me his Ace after all and that's proof enough that he loves me like I love him!

* * *

**A little filler chapter this time. Put also had some plot points also. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Time to answer some reviews!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I am glad you found it funny! Chelia is a little naughty like that!**

**SharpRevan - I like the oc, I will decide which card he is next chapter. Either Queen or Joker.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - The image was truly terrifying to scare Rias as she is insane!**

**Anime PJ - Super-face will be cropping up every now and again. And I know people like Xenovia in real life also and that's what gave me the inspiration.**

**Guest 1 - The Touma line was a joke as Chelia's Sacred Gear uses illusions and she wanted to shatter them! And as for Sairaorg, I would only do that if lots of people where on board with it.**

**Dana - Irina will be feeling more sad in this chapter also. And as for Serafall, well she has a plan to piss off Gabriel involving Makoto.**

**Guest 2 - Well here's the update! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Monster tamer!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today Iri-chan, Asia-san, myself and Chelia make our way to the clubroom as normal. Iri-chan is abit upset because she thought everyone thought she was dead and they all liked it. Poor Iri-chan, everyone turned against her.

"A-Are you ok I-Iri-chan?"

"I-I'm fine Ma-chan. Its just...everyone liked my death...and I'm sure everyone hates me!"

"D-Don't be silly. N-No one h-hates you. I-I'm sure everyone t-thought it w-was a joke, t-that's why t-they liked it."

She hiccups and looks at me with a pleading look in her eye. Aww, Iri-chan. Don't be sad. It really is upsetting for Iri-chan to be sad. I stroke her back comfortingly as she continues to hiccup. I honestly didn't think she would be effected so badly.

"R-Really? They thought it was a joke?"

"I-I'm s-sure they did."

The look on Asia-sans face however is telling me something different. I think she believed that Iri-chan was actually dead and maybe she's happy about that? I don't know what to think when I'm around these people.

"T-That's great! Hehe, I can be funny also! Yeah, I'm dead! Hehe, isn't it funny!?"

Even though saying that with an upbeat voice, she didn't sound happy about being dead. Even jokingly, it seems to affect her something awful. Sometime later, we make it to the clubroom and everyone just stares at Iri-chan in disbelief. Buchou points at her.

"Oh my Maou, I thought you were dead!"

"Nooooooooo! Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"W-Wait!"

But my call fell of deaf ears as she ran away in tears. Aah, I will go and get her in a minute. I turn to Chelia to tell her off. She's upset Iri-chan with her joke.

"Chelia..."

"I'm sorry Nii-chan. I didn't think everyone would take it seriously and start liking her death. I just thought people would put funny comments about her being dead. I guess her death is funny for everyone. So don't blame me. Blame them. They all liked it instantly. I never told them to like her being dead. So, isn't it just as much their fault as it is my own fault?"

Behind her logic, she's kind of right. No one told them to start liking her death, they did that of their own accord.

"I-I suppose y-you have a-a point."

I say to her and look at the others who have a confused expression.

"Y-You all upset Iri-c-chan. I-I'll be back."

With that, I leave the room and go to find Iri-chan. She couldn't of gotten far. Poor Iri-chan is getting abused by these people so. After Kaa-chan posted that comment, other people posted things about her being dead. She's been getting it alright.

I walk out of the old school building and start looking around. If I'm right, she will be looking at the school's garden as she likes flowers, so I will go that way first. As I'm walking, I come across Shinra-senpai. She comes over to me and smiles...hehe, she's cute when she smiles.

"Izumi-kun, you're the one I want."

I do a spit take at how casually she just said that! She wants me? Does she want to date me all of a sudden!? Why would she want to date me!? Unless she likes younger men then...

"W-What!?"

"You, are the one I want. Please come with me."

What is she going to do to me? Who says that about people all of a sudden? You are the one I want. I will ask her what's going on as, I don't know what she means.

"W-W-Whats g-going on?"

Shinra-senpai pushes up her glasses as she responds to me with a neutral voice.

"Kaichou has requested your presence. This is a good chance, as you aren't in the Occult Research club with the ape. Kaichou's exact words. So, will you come with me? Kaichou said it is important."

Ooh, right. Ok, that makes more sense. Yeah, Shinra-senpai asking me out all of a sudden did seem a little farfetched. And Kaichou said its important? Then I will go along with Shinra-senpai.

"Hehe, o-ok. I-I will come w-with you, I-I just n-need to...s-see Iri-c-chan br-briefly."

"Ah, I see. Then, I shall accompany you, if that's fine that is?"

I simply nod at Shinra-senpai.

"O-Of course it is."

"Splendid."

Splendid. So we start walking towards the school's gardens. Along the way, Shinra-senpai makes conversation with me.

"I was speaking with Kaichou, and she told me all about how you, your sister and Shidou-san took down an Ultimate class Devil, and a Maous descendant at that. Izumi-kun, that's quite an achievement."

"T-Thank you Shinra-s-senpai."

"No need to thank me. I shouldn't be surprised actually. Kaichou has told me about your various achievements. Hmmmm, Kaichou really likes you, you know?"

"Eh?"

I make a confused face. Kaichou and I are on friendly terms I suppose. No, we are on friendly terms. I like Kaichou a lot! I really respect her for her intelligence. I would even go as far to say that I idolize her for her intelligence. As having intelligence is something people should have.

"I am just merely making an observation based on what I have witnessed. The heat on her cheeks goes up each time you're around. Whenever you converse with her, she seems happier than usual."

"I-Is that s-so?"

"It is. I wouldn't be shocked if you become an Ace for Rias-sama's team."

Me, an Ace? Maybe Yuuto-kun but not me. I wouldn't be an Ace. I am the supporter of the group. The healer, I'm not an Ace at all. That's Yuuto-kun. He's the one who can backup Ise-kun in fights by fighting beside him. Myself, all I can do us support strong fighters.

"I-I don't t-think so."

"Oh, you don't? Kaichou believes it to be true, and she is rarely wrong. Anyway, what is wrong with Shidou-san? I presume something is wrong with her if you're going to find her."

"S-She's upset b-because e-everyone l-liked t-that she d-died."

"R-Really? Everyone else was doing it, so I thought it was a joke she was playing. That's why I liked it. I must apologize if I had contributed to her sadness."

That's really nice of senpai. She shouldn't feel bad about it however. She didn't do anything wrong at all.

"D-Don't feel s-sad senpai. I-Iri-chan j-just takes t-these things t-too seriously."

"Is that the case? Then, I wont feel guilty about it. But she really gets depressed when she's down, doesn't she?"

I nod a little. Iri-chan really takes things like this a little far when she's depressed. It is upsetting to see her like that. A minute or so later, we come across Iri-chan who is looking at the ground sadly. Geez, Iri-chan. I go over with Shinra-senpai and tap Iri-chan on the shoulder. She looks up at me, then points at Shinra-senpai!

"She liked it Ma-chan! Uwah, did you hear Rias-san? She said, I thought you were dead! She thought I was dead and liked my death and that comment about me being a hippy Angel wasn't funny!"

Aah yeah, Buchou did comment that a few hours ago. She called Iri-chan a hippy Angel who was a depressed drug addict.

"I-Iri-chan, b-besides Buchou, I-I am sure t-that e-everyone t-thought it w-was a j-joke."

"Really? Did everyone really see it as a joke? Or, are they trying to hurt me everyday with their words. Words, that cut deep within my body."

Did she steal that from Buchou? I shake my head and stroke the back of her head.

"T-They t-thought it w-was funny, d-don't f-feel sad, ok?"

"Ok..."

She didn't sound convinced. Uu, my Ace is upset and I don't know what to do with it. How to cure Iri-chan's sadness...

"Iri-chan...w-want to c-come with m-me to the s-student c-council r-room?"

"Ok! Everyone else is trying to hurt me everyday! Baka Xenovia liking everything! She's an ultimate baka!"

"O-Ok...p-please come a-along."

"Ok Ma-chan! No more Xenovia liking it today!"

I shake my head and we three head towards the student council. Along the way, we all make light conversation while Iri-chan keeps looking at Shinra-senpai warily. Hmmm, she might think she liked it because she thought she was actually dead.

* * *

Once getting to the student council room, we enter the room without knocking. Kaichou upon seeing Iri-chan, just gives her a confused expression as Iri-chan narrows her eyes adorably. Hehe, that's really cute. Iri-chan's anger is cute rather than scary.

"Ah...Makoto-kun, Irina-san..."

"You thought I was dead!"

"I didn't. I only liked it because other people where liking it."

"Honestly?"

I told Iri-chan it was that. Only Buchou and some others thought it was a real thing. Obviously Iri-chan couldn't post she was dead if she was actually dead.

"Yes, honestly. Now, Makoto-kun. I actually need your expertise."

M-Mine? I point to myself, she nods at me.

"W-What do y-you need Kaichou?"

"How are you at decursing items?"

"I-I am a-alright w-with it, w-why?"

Kaichou gets out a box...I can sense a curse attached to it already. Kaichou points to the box and explains.

"This box, has been cursed. I have a client who would like it decursed, however I don't have the ability to decurse it. Even with my ability for decursing items, I can't decurse this item. And the client is expecting it to be decursed within the day."

"I-I understand, I-I will d-decurse it."

"You seem confident. Have you done many of these before?"

I nod and go over. I then activate a small magic circle in my hands that scans curses. Hmmmm, so it is that type of curse after all...

"C-Can I have a-a sharp knife, a-and some c-chalk please?"

"Ok. Tsubaki."

"Yes, Kaichou."

So Shinra-senpai goes and gets me some chalk and a sharp knife and hands me them. I start drawing on the table with my magic infusing the chalk, I'm drawing a pentagram. Once the pentagram is finished, I place the box in the middle of the pentagram. I take the knife and cut my palm as Iri-chan lets out a gasp.

"Ma-chan!? W-What are you doing!? Cutting yourself isn't the answer!"

"Its n-necessary. This is a-a blood decurse. I have t-to drip m-my blood on the five p-points of t-the pentagram. T-Then I-I put s-some b-blood on t-the box t-then I-I will channel m-magic th-through the p-power m-my hands, t-then clap my hands t-together a-and say a-a choice word t-then I will b-be done. E-Everyone stand back w-when I'm d-doing this."

They all nod as Iri-chan speaks.

"O-Oh...you seem really well informed about it. Ok, do your thing Ma-chan!"

I nod and squeeze my cut palm over the five points so my blood drips onto the points. Once that's done, I put my palm over the box and squeeze my hand. After doing that, I channel power through the circle which makes it glow bright white.

Clap!

"Release!"

The circle surrounds the circle and the ominous aura the box was leaking has been destroyed. I collapse to my knees and pant a little. It was a strong curse. It drained me more than I thought it would do.

"Ma-chan, are you alright!?"

Iri-chan comes over looking worried. She helps me sit in a chair.

"I-I'm fine. C-Curse w-was strong. K-Kaichou its g-gone now."

Kaichou touches the box hesitantly. Then, she places her hand on it fully.

"Wow, that was amazing Makoto-kun. I had no idea you could do such things. I had a guess as you are Amaya-sans grandson but you just dispelled a curse even I couldn't do."

I blush at the praise as she opens the box. What appears in the box was a photo of a woman. Whoever hired Kaichou must love this photo to break the curse like this.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this person is his wife? Well, it doesn't matter. Thank you Makoto-kun, with this, the job is complete. Of course, since you did it, I will make sure you get rewarded also."

"O-Oh, no n-need f-for that. I-I am g-glad I-I could help."

"Still..."

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Buchou who is glaring at Kaichou.

"There you are Makoto. What have you done now Sona?"

"Nothing. I haven't done anything ape."

"Don't call me an ape! And, you stole my Bishop, didn't you, butch?"

"Don't call me a butch ape! Well, whatever. Makoto-kun, you can go with the ape, if you like? You've done what I wanted you to do, thank you doing that."

"O-Ok Kaichou. I-I would d-do it a-again for y-you, a-anytime."

Kaichou's face turns a little red at my words.

"O-Oh, I see. Then, if I have trouble, I will surely call upon your expertise again."

I smile at her. Her face goes a little red, then she shakes her head as if denying something.

"A-Anything, you should g-go before the ape blows a gasket."

Blows a gasket, hehe. Kaichou is funny to say such things.

"Don't call me an ape! Come my cute Angel Bishop, dead girl."

"Don't call me dead girl!"

"Whatever Irina-san. You hurt me everyday with your body. Anyway, we have a club meeting Makoto. Please come along. Ooh here you go bitch."

Buchou hands Kaichou something, then I bow to Kaichou as Buchou goes towards the door.

"Y-Yes Buchou! G-Goodbye Kaichou!"

With a wave, Buchou, Irina-san and I leave the area! Once getting to the clubroom, Buchou begins explaining something.

"I have to hand in the club activity report."

"Eh? Didn't you just hand that in before?"

Ise-kun asks. Ooh right, she did say something about this the other day. But, what does she mean by hand in a club activity? I thought she did that already.

"What I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and Devils'. The problem is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

"The Devil club activity report…..you say."

Ise-kun tilts his head, as do I actually. Then Yuuto-kun explains it to us all. The ones who are confused I mean. Like the Fallen Angel girls, myself and Chelia, and Iri-chan and Asia-san.

"Buchou who is a pure Devil is actually required to attend the school in the Underworld for high class Devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the Devil school at Kuou Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld."

Is that so? Hmmm, I knew Devils had to attend a Devil school but...damn. Akeno-san then explains further.

"Attaining credits. In Buchou's case, other than making a pact with humans she can also attained them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and Youkai in Japan. The truth is we, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research."

Buchou then says it while looking at everyone around the table.

"That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town."

"D-Didn't the Kappa, l-leave town? T-To inherit his f-families business?"

I speak out. I know about some Youkai around this town. Yuuto-kun then nods at my information.

"Yes, that's correct Makoto-kun. He has returned to his homeland."

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper."

Aah, the rapping Kappa. I actually liked his raps. So unique.

"W-What is this about the rapping Kappa?"

Ise-kun asks Yuuto-kun.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'."

"…The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

"T-That's d-deep Koneko-chan."

Koneko-chan nods at me strongly. She is a fan of rap also. Buchou then sighs.

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossip loving Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district."

"Dullahan?"

Ise-kun asks. Doesn't he know about them? Well, I guess it makes sense as he was human originally. Xenovia-san then answers him while looking at her computer screen. Is she on super-face again?

"She's referring to the headless armoured Knight. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. Its a monster which declares peoples death and it mainly lives in Europe. I have defeated them a couple of times as well."

"Aah, I remember you doing that! It took lots of our time."

"You would say something like that Self Proclaiming Brunette."

Iri-chan released tears as Xenovia-san went back to her computer.

"Tell her Ma-chan..."

What do you want me to do Iri-chan!? That girl is surfing the super-face network. Let her beeeeeeeeeee!

"That Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalised now."

Akeno-san tells Buchou, while reading the documents in her hands. Wait, it has a hernia? Geez, what rotten luck huh.

"I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties."

Ise-kun then points to Gasper-san as Buchou made that sigh.

"Then Buchou, how about we submit a report about a rare Vampire in a box? I don't think there are any Vampires who go inside a box rather than a coffin."

Gasper-san shoots out of that box and hugs me tightly while shaking.

"No, we will have to do something else. We will have to see that bitch Kiyome."

That bitch Kiyome? Does she mean Abe-senpai? That's the only person I can think about that is called Kiyome.

"Kiyome?"

Ise-kun asks. Buchou just lets out dramatic sigh.

"Yeah...Kiyome. She's knowledgeable about monsters since she tames them. Come on Ise! Lets go and see that bitch Kiyome!"

So Ise-kun and Buchou leave. Hmmmm, I wonder what's going on there? Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san also follow after them...such crushes they have. Well, I guess we wait here? Well, as long as we are here, I can catch up on some reading...or that was the plan until Chelia took my book and read it herself! Hey! You should let Nii-chan read when he wants Chelia!

"W-Well..."

"So liking that..."

Xenovia-san said she's liking something? Ooh yeah, she's on super-face after all. She's really addicted to that. Iri-chan made a sigh at Xenovia-sans ways.

"Anyway Ma-chan, did you hear from Gabriel-sama?"

"A-About her t-taking you, Chelia a-and Asia-san t-to Heaven y-you mean?"

"Mmmmhmmm! That's right! While you go to the Underworld with Rias-san and the others, Gabriel-sama is going to take us to Heaven and help us become stronger!"

"Y-Yes, t-that would be g-good."

Although I would like to join them, I don't feel like I can right now. Maybe in the future but now is a little...

"Ooh~ I can't wait to go to Heaven~"

Asia-san seems happy at least. Yeah, going to Heaven must be fun for a nun and for Iri-chan also. For me, I'm just not ready to step foot in Heaven yet.

"I know Asia-san! We get to see Heaven~"

"That sounds like you two are dying."

Mittelt-san speaks up to them. It does kind of sound like that if you think about it.

"Don't say dying! Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! She said I'm going to die again!"

I shake my head a little at Iri-chan who gains a hopeful expression.

"N-No, she d-doesn't w-want you t-to die."

"Phew, I don't want to die right now."

She's really obsessed with death. But like that, we all talk until Buchou, Ise-kun, Kalawarner-san, Raynare-san and...it is Abe-senpai after all comes back. I thought it was. She is a beast tamer after all...why did I just imagine Kaichou calling Buchou a beast that needs to be tamed? Well, regardless. Ise-kun sits down as do the other two.

"Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Rias-san and the Occult Research Club? How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

A tennis match? Uu, I'm not good at tennis.

"How about you tell me what I want, and I wont take your fucking soul?"

Shit! She just threatened to take Abe-senpai's soul!

"R-Rias-san, please stop threatening to take my soul."

"Whatever. So, this tennis match? What would you get if you win?"

Abe-senpai looks around the room, until her eyes fall upon Ise-kun.

"…By the way, are you the famous Welsh Dragon rumoured in the business world who is also known as Sekiryuutei?"

"Eh... Yes, I am indeed."

She nods to herself and turns back to Buchou who narrows her eyes.

"I have decided. If I win, then can I borrow him? A rare Dragon would be the best indeed! He is a servant of a Devil, so having him would be impossible. But how about borrowing him for a while..."

"You can fuck off. He's my servant. And he wouldn't like you, as you are a bitch."

"We agree with your condition."

A voice agreed to Abe-senpai's condition. I know the voice was Akeno-san so I don't have to look to her.

"If we win, we will have Kiyome-san help us with our report. If Kiyome-san wins, then you will borrow Ise-kun temporarily. You are ok with those conditions, correct?"

"Akeno! Hold on one second you butch!"

"Buchou, we just have to win. If we win, then everything will be solved."

Buchou shakes her fist at Akeno-san and Abe-senpai but nods nonetheless. Abe-senpai let out a little laugh at that.

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"Yeah...wait until I take your soul you hooker! Tennis is something you will lose at because you're a bitch who no one likes!"

"Is that so? Then, I will just have to adore Hyoudou-kun in a different way."

"Yeah, you'd do anyone with a penis. Now get out of my clubroom and prepare to lose butch!"

Does she call everyone a butch? Abe-senpai got up and left without a moments pause. I hope I don't have to play, I will just stand to the side and cheer or something.

* * *

...It is the day of the tennis match. I had discussed with Ise-kun what I should do as I'm not really good at tennis, he suggested that I cheer from the side, so that's what I will do! But, everyone is giving me a weird look while having huge blushes on their faces. I'm in the proper uniform for cheering, so what's wrong with them?

"Nii-chan..."

"Why are you wearing that...Makoto-sama?"

Chelia and Xenovia-san ask with huge blushes. Why are they blushing? I'm only in the proper uniform.

"I-I'm wearing t-the cheerleading o-outfit! I-Ise-kun s-said that I-I should c-cheer a-and t-told me t-that t-this is t-the proper o-outfit...e-even if t-the skirt is a-a little short. I-I have t-to support t-the team a-after all!"

Everyone's mouths hangs open as I jumped a little. Did I do something weird? This is the correct way to dress when cheering, right?

"I fucking love you Hyoudou-kun!"

Chelia then rushed at me and hugged me tightly! Hehe, what's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"Nii-chan, rather Nee-chan. Shall we be yuri with one another?"

"W-Whats yuri?"

Everyone besides the Church trio, as in Asia-san Iri-chan and Xenovia-san, face fault at me! What did I say now!? I make a complicated expression as Iri-chan lets out a squeal!

"Ma-chan's got the right idea! Asia-san, let us show our support by dressing as cheerleaders!"

"Y-Yes! That is the best way after all!"

So, Iri-chan and Asia-san run off as I hear Raynare-san speak up.

"So, there's such away to show support. Kalawarner, Mittelt. Let us show support by dressing like cheerleaders!"

"Right you are Raynare."

"Lets also change for the occasion!"

So the Fallen girls run as does Chelia! Yuuto-kun comes up to me and gives me a weird expression. Eh? Whats wrong with him all of a sudden?

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Yuuto-kun nose bleeds a little and looks away. Eh? What's that about? Maybe he likes the way I'm dressed? Hmmm, I feel strange dressed like this, but not uncomfortable. It is hot, and skirts are certainly useful in these kind of weather conditions!

"I-Ise-kun, I-I did d-do g-good, r-right? T-This will s-support t-the team, yes?"

He nods vigorously at me! I did well! I am happy if I can support the team like this!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! YOU WILL SUPPORT THE TEAM MAKOTO-CHAN!"

Uu, he called me Makoto-chan again. Must be because I'm dressed like this, but Ise-kun wouldn't steer me wrong. So, if this is the way to dress, then I will wear it with pride!

"I-I'm glad!"

He suddenly comes over and hugs me tightly! Uwah, what's going on!?

"Thank you for this! I will save it into my brain!"

Save it into his brain? Save what into his brain? Our friendship?

"T-That's s-something g-good yes?"

"Its something wonderful! You are the best friend ever! And thank you for the treat!"

The treat? What treat? Well, if Ise-kun is happy, then I'm happy also. Sometime later, the others come back in cheerleading outfits similar to myself. Well, if we all cheer, then that's good, right?

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories wins. Rias-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots."

Some people then started pulling out lots while we cheerleaders cheered happily! The people who are doing the singles are Akeno-san and Xenovia-san. The double match is Buchou...and Ise-kun. He doesn't look happy. But our cheer will cheer them onto victory!

Akeno-sans match is first. She's facing...a Harpy. The Harpy grabs her tennis racket as I hear Buchou explain to Ise-kun about Harpy's being mostly female.

[Go Akeno-san/senpai! Go Akeno-san/senpai! Go Akeno-san/senpai!]

We all cheered! Akeno-san gains a happy face as she faces off against the Harpy.

"Ara ara. You are full of openings, Harpy-chan!"

"Iyaaan! This Devil Onee-san is so strong!"

The match ended with Akeno-san dominating the match, and we received one victory! Yes! If Xenovia-san wins the next match, then our team automatically wins the game!

[Go Xenovia/san/senpai! Xenovia/san/senpai! Go Xenovia/san/senpai!]

Again, the cheerleaders including myself cheered happily for Xenovia-san to win! She puts on a determined face!

"Now, its my turn."

"Pleased to have you challenging me."

Xenovia-sans opponent is a Lamia! Ooh, a snake lower half and a upper half of a woman. Then Honda the Dullahan came and served the watermelon. Hehe, serving a watermelon...

"Mggh! You are pretty good!"

Xenovia-san was having a hard time!

"Over there!"

The match ended with Xenovia-san losing. Ise-kun comes over to me and explains why she lost.

"S-So it w-was my f-fault?"

"Well, I wouldn't say your fault...but if you wear the smaller outfit next time, then the chances of Xenovia winning would increase ten-fold!"

"I-I'm sorry I-Ise-kun...I-I will w-wear the s-smaller o-outfit n-next time."

I bowed my head in an apologetic manner. It seems my reluctance to wear the smaller outfit cost us the match...as I'm bowing my head in shame, Koneko-chan comes over and glares at Ise-kun.

"...Don't be pervy Ise-senpai. ...Stop telling Mako-senpai the wrong information."

"It isn't the wrong information Koneko-chan! If Makoto-chan would've worn the smaller outfit with the panties, then Xenovia would've won!"

Bang!

"...No mercy for perverts. ...Enemy of all women and traps."

Koneko-chan thrusted her fist into Ise-kun's stomach and he passed out! Should I heal him? As I was about to, Koneko-chan put out her hand to stop me.

"K-Koneko-chan, d-did Xenovia-s-san lose be-because of me?"

"...No. ...It wasn't you Mako-senpai. ...If it was anyone's fault...it was Ise-senpai's for being a pervert. ...Don't feel bad about it. ...Also don't listen to the pervert when he gives you bad advice. ...He's a sick person who needs professional help. ...But you look good like that senpai. ...Its very motivating for the others."

I don't understand it myself, but I feel like Koneko-chan has just helped me. And she praised me for the way I am dressed? I am happy Koneko-chan likes me like this!

"Ise! Get up! Yuuto is about to rape you!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Kiba stay away you sick bastard!"

Ise-kun shoots up and rushes behind Buchou. Yuuto-kun makes an annoyed face with Buchou who flashes a peace sign at him. She's a weird person. Buchou then turns to Abe-senpai and glares at her.

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is…Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!"

Her Yuki-onna-chan? Hehe, those things are mountain apes.

"Hokyooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Then a white gorilla makes a howl in front of those two.

It started banging on its chest with its thick arms like a drum. Abe-senpai then introduces the gorilla.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti, female."

"Christieeeeeeeeeee!?"

Ise-kun screams in shock.

"Fuck off! Yuki-onna-sama isn't some hairy thing like this which starts drumming on its head! Does it even know what drumming is!? It's the behaviour of a gorilla that it does towards its enemies! And its drumming like it! It's just a gorilla! THIS, is a gorilla!"

"Don't be foolish! Christie is a splendid Yuki-onna! This girl's mother was a very fine Yuki-onna that drove away groups of mountain climbers to protect the mountain!"

"Of course they would run away! Anyone would run away if something like this shows up! Imagine encountering a big white gorilla! Do you think there is any other option besides running away!? Even a banana which seems like it will work, won't be useful in a snowy mountain and will be stiff like a rock! You can only use it to hammer down nails with!"

So, they are having an argument about the Yuki-onna.

"Ise! Yuki-onna's freezing breath is powerful! If you get hit by it, you will turn into a statue of ice!"

"Buchou!? Eh!? This seriously is a Yuki-onna!? The Yuki-onna that appears in books and television are beautiful! The ribbon on its head is so pretty that it makes me want to kill it! Wait, what is a freezing breath!? I never heard of such terminology for tennis!"

"Reality is more strange than what is said in books. Ise, keep that in mind."

"Noooooooo! I don't want that reality! I don't care if it is just a dream! I love those erotic Yuki-onnaaaaaaa! A freezing breath gorilla is just a monster! It should be named as "Freezing Gorilla Go-ristie" instead! Go home! Go back to the mountaaaaaaaains!"

"Christie. It seems like he is very interested in Yuki-onna you know? Beauty sure is a crime."

Abe-senpai just said something like that. Hehe, Ise-kun interested in that thing? As I was thinking that, out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl in glasses.

"My oh my. Rias."

"Oh fuck off Sona!"

"Who is your friend? Or should I say twin?"

Kaichou is referring to the Yuki-onna! Buchou shed tears as Kaichou giggled to herself.

"FUCK YOU, YOU RABID WHORE!"

"Ape! You watch your language in front of your twin! Don't let your twin become like you."

"DOCTOR PENGUIN! TELL HER TO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Buchou broke down in tears and slumped to the floor. Kaichou's eyes then looked around and her eyes fell upon me...

"Ma-Ma-Makoto-kun!? Y-You look..."

Kaichou is then blown back by a nose bleed! Eh? What was that about? I don't understand at all. Then, the match between Abe-senpai and the Yuki-onna vs Buchou and Ise-kun gets underway!

As they are going at it, we all cheer for them to win.

[Go Buchou! Go Ise-kun/san/senpai!]

We all are cheering happily! As they are going at it, the Honda suddenly approaches Ise-kun.

"Honda, what are you doing?"

He asks the Honda who separated his armour up in the air, and points at them with his thumb.

"Are you telling me to wear the armour?"

Honda puts his thumb up at Ise-kun who makes a confused expression.

"Why? We are enemies you know?"

Honda took out a panel like thing, and writes something with a marker pen.

[I'm also mad that the Yuki-onna is a female yeti. Wear it! We will get rid of her!]

"Honda! You and I are just a novice tennis Devil and a headless mascot Knight! But!"

[Yes, if we combine our powers then we will have the chance to attain victory!]

Honda writes down what Ise-kun is no doubt feeling onto the panel!

"Yeah! If its us, then we can do it!"

Ise-kun wore the Honda armour. Then, Ise-kun charged as the others all tilted their heads to the side. Hmmmm, so Ise-kun in the end won the match between Abe-senpai and Buchou.

"It is our loss. It can't be helped, I will participate in your interview."

"…Honda, it's not coming off."

Ooh, he doesn't know about the curse of the Honda. Hehe, ohh well as Koneko-chan might say.

"That's insane! You must be joking! Are you a cursed armour or what!? Tell me about that first!"

Ise-kun was screaming and Abe-senpai says it to him.

"That would be a problem. Because of the agreement for being a mascot, we need to have Honda-kun remain in the tennis club until Dullahan's head is cured."

"So what are you telling me to do about it!"

"Then, how about we have Hyoudou-kun work in that state. Will that be ok, Rias-san?"

"Whatever Kiyome. Do what you like? It isn't like you can rape him like that."

Abe-senpai gives her a questioning look...then the Yuki-onna looks at Ise-kun with burning eyes...aww, its falling in love. Ise-kun could be happy with the Yuki-onna.

"It seems like Christie got her heart taken away by Hyoudou-kun in armour during the match just now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want a gorilla to fall for meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ise-kun ran away from the Yuki-onna who chased him. Hehe, it seems Ise-kun has another candidate for his harem.

"Aah! Ma-chan~ Isn't that true love?"

"I-I believe s-so. T-They love o-one another!"

Iri-chan and I cooed to one another as the Yuki-onna closes the distance and pounces on Ise-kun! Hehe, Ise-kun is about to have fun with a Yuki-onna.

"...Its his own fault. ...He needs to stop giving Mako-senpai the wrong idea about things."

Koneko-chan gave an uneven expression at the love between Ise-kun and Christie-san. I believe Ise-kun and Christie-san could be very happy together!

* * *

**And Kiyome Abe is introduced with her Yuki-onna hehe! Thanks for reading! I'll post the updated Brave Saint list next chapter, I will just have to go through something's.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Now it is that time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Right now, I don't have any solid ideas for familiars and your familiar suggestions do have potential.**

**Anime PJ - Makoto is kind of clueless sometimes. And Ise did get another member for his harem, hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - First answer, after volume five for Kuro appearing. Second answer, the next arc is the Underworld arc where Koneko and Makoto get closer. Third answer, I was thinking female and have her in Issei's harem.**

**SharpRevan - Well, Rias is a cross breed between ape and Devil, so she isn't fully ape but pretty close to one. And no problem on the oc!**

**Guest 1 - No one's said anything about fem Sairaorg so I will leave him as he is.**

**Dana - Irina does get attacked verbally by various people. As for the first person who gets the first lime/lemon, I think I will leave that to the readers. Who would you all like to have the first lime/lemon? Please review and whoever gets the most votes, that person will get a lime/lemon at the end of volume five. Of course it can only be characters that have appeared so far so people like Le Fay and Ophis can't get a vote but they will get lemons in the future, so please vote to see your favourite harem member get a lime/lemon with Makoto!**

**Guest 2 - Well, here's the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, now on with the story!**

* * *

**We're off the Underworld for real!**

"S-So...you a-are going t-then?"

I ask to Kaa-chan and the others. Since I'm going to the Underworld tomorrow, Kaa-chan, Iri-chan, Asia-san and Chelia are going to Heaven for fun in Heaven and to train apparently. I...feel sad that they are going, but it isn't like I'm going to be sitting on my butt for the whole time. I will be training and doing other things like that.

"That's right...Makoto. Don't worry, once the summer is over, we'll see one another again."

Kaa-chan said reassuringly. It isn't that. I already know they'll come back, its just I'm being left alone with Xenovia-san. That means she might attack me sexually when no one is here! I can see it on her face! Uwah...don't attack me sexually. I don't want to be raped! I am scared to be left alone with her! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"I-I know...g-goodbye Kaa-chan...e-everyone el-else...Iri-chan...A-Asia-san...Chelia. B-Be good in H-Heaven."

[We will!]

They all reply happily. So, Heaven is going to be busy with these three girls. Iri-chan and Asia-san will be fine, its just Chelia. She's a trouble making half Angel. So after around of goodbyes, they leave for Heaven, and I'm left alone with Xenovia-san who is giving me a really creepy look. I don't trust the look at all.

"I-Is something w-wrong?"

When I asked, Xenovia-san got really close and hugged me! Ooh no!

"Makoto-sama and I are alone. Don't you think this is the optimal time for us to embrace one another naked. Then we can start on our family."

Ooh for the love of God! I need help right now! Xenovia-san lifts up her shirt and shows me her breasts! Geez! We are in the living room! W-Who does such things in the living room!? We are in the living room Xenovia-san!

"Hmmmm, such stimulation from just seeing my breasts?"

What? She moved her eyes down my body...oops! My boxers are in a tent shape now! Damn it! I didn't mean to get aroused so quickly! But Xenovia-san is a beautiful girl, even if she is a nutter who is scared of squirrels.

"It is the time to start with oral yes?"

I do a spit take with a nose bleed! She wants to give me oral!? What is wrong with her brain!? She can't just come out with such things! She really can't just say, oral now!

"N-N-No! W-We can't d-do such t-things!"

"Why not? We have the house to ourselves, so I think this is the time for us to do such things together. Now, lets go to the bedroom."

Eh? Before I could say anything she drags me upstairs to my bedroom and then throws me on the bed! Uwah! Xenovia-san then discards her top and her bottoms and stands there in just her panties! Ooh my God! My thing stands at attention, even though I'm trying not to get turned on!

"Makoto-sama. You are satisfied with my body, aren't you?"

"W-What...?"

"My body. It is something attractive, yes? I would love to give you my first time."

Why does she keep saying erotic things!? She comes over to the bed and straddles my waist! Only thin pieces of cloth are separating our genitals! Am I going to lose my virginity!? She grabs my left hand and places it on her left breast! She lets out a cute moan as my hand touched her breast.

"Makoto-sama. During the factions meeting, I found out something I didn't want to find out."

Ooh, she's talking about...my Brave Saints. She's been depressed about that since finding out about it. She always says that she's my loyal servant, and now after finding out that I have actual servants must be depressing for her.

"And, I didn't know if I could go on. Irina, and Asia have become your servants. It...has saddened me greatly. They are living my dream and I'm stuck being the apes servant!"

Poor Buchou gets it even when she's not here. But I can sense the sadness behind her words.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it isn't your fault Makoto-sama. It is my own. I was hasty and she did make an attractive offer. "Become my Knight and you'll be by Makoto's side always." That's what she said. Doesn't that offer seem attractive to someone like me? Yet, Irina and Asia are both your servants. It angers me greatly that Irina and Asia are able to say it with truth behind the words. When I say it, it is myself proclaiming, yet they can say it honestly."

Ooh, I didn't know it affected her this much. I can literally hear the shakiness and unease in her voice. Xenovia-san had her heart on becoming my servant.

"X-Xenovia-san...if I-I could m-make you my B-Brave S-Saint, t-then I would. I-I'm sorry y-you feel s-so strongly a-about this."

"Like I said, it isn't your fault Makoto-sama. It is that apes fault. However, there's one thing I want Makoto-sama above all else."

"Y-Yes?"

When I asked her, her face turned crimson like Buchou's hair.

"I want you to become my boyfriend."

...What? What did she just say!? Boyfriend!? She wants to become my girlfriend all of a sudden!?

"E-Excuse me?"

"Did I say it wrong? It is called dating correct? Boyfriend, girlfriend. Dating. I've seen it at school with lots of different people. I'm pretty sure the ape and Ise are close to dating. And I would like it if we become an official couple. If I can't become your servant like I had hoped, I will have to go for the next best thing."

Wait. Isn't boyfriend girlfriend status better than servant and Master? Unless she's really masochistic. But she got it the wrong way round. The best thing is for girlfriend boyfriend status rather than slaves and Masters.

"I-I...don't..."

"Say, yes. Say this. "Xenovia-san, I would love it if you were my girlfriend. And I love your pretty blue hair." Ok?"

What? When I'm with this girl, I seriously don't know what will happen. What was that about her blue hair? How am I suppose to get out of this?

"Y-You aren't g-going t-to let t-this g-go, a-are you?"

"No."

She gave a defiant shake of her head. Ooh crap. This girl is going to become my girlfriend whether I like it or not. What should I do now!? I'm scared of this girl when she goes full force!

"Erm..."

"Is that a yes?"

Uwah. Someone help me! This girl is creeping me oooooooooooout! Help meeeeeeee! Someone save me from Xenovia-sans weird way of asking someone out!

"I-I..."

"I will take it as a yes. We are now an official couple. I'm so overjoyed with happiness right now."

She bends down and hugs me tightly! I never said yes! I'm not dating Xenovia-saaaaaan! But she thinks I am dating her! Xenovia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! That night, I cried myself to sleep as Xenovia-san kept talking about our future together.

* * *

...The next day, we arrive at the station on Buchou's orders. We are in our school uniform, and Xenovia-san wont let go of my hand! Why does she like scaring me with her actions? We make our way to an elevator and I remember that is it big enough for five people only.

"Then, please come in first, Ise, Makoto and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

Buchou said it while smiling. Buchou then beckoned us while smiling wryly. While those of us in the new Devils group exchanged glances with each other, we complied with Buchou's words.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou."

Yuuto-kun answered to Buchou, and then the elevator doors closed. Buchou then pressed some buttons and we head downwards!

"By the way, why are you two holding hands?"

Ise-kun asks. As I was about to answer, Xenovia-san nods her head as if confirming something inside herself.

"It is true. Makoto-sama and I are in a relationship. He is my boyfriend now."

No I am not! She keeps telling people that! I shake my head rapidly, but she nods her head rapidly! Buchou and Ise-kun exchange glances.

W-We're not..."

"We are very happy together."

Xenovia-san spoke over me! I cry anime tears as Xenovia-san brings my head towards her chest!

"Well...congratulations I guess?"

Don't congratulate us Buchou! She's a nutcase! She needs professional help! She thinks I'm her boyfriend when I didn't say anything to confirm it! Uwah! Doctor Penguin! I need to see Buchou's Doctor, or Xenovia-san does anyway. One of us needs to see the Doctor.

"Well done Makoto! You got Xenovia as a girlfriend!"

Ise-kun gave me the thumps up! Don't do that! Why is this happening to me!? This girl is insane! Then Buchou spoke up.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level."

"Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I'm hearing of such a thing!"

"That's only natural. It's a route that is exclusively for Devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of Devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?"

Buchou added for Ise-kun's benefit. We make it to the bottom floor a minute later. The doors open and we step outside. Cool, this place is really huge. An underground station with lots of different symbols of different Devil clans. I don't see Buchou's crest though.

A minute or so later, the others arrive and we all set off to find the platform. As we are walking, Akeno-san comes up to me and holds my hand! Akeno-san and I are holding hands.

"You whore."

Xenovia-san! Did she just call Akeno-san a whore!? Ooh my God! She does know a whore is...ooh God! She can't call Akeno-san a whore!

"What did you just say?"

"I said get off my boyfriend whore."

Ooh crap! This is going to get disastrous! She's using bad words! I can't believe she'd say such a thing!

"Ara, do you know what a whore is?"

Xenovia-san stays silent at Akeno-sans question. Xenovia-san then let out a breath.

"I presume it is something bad. Buchou calls it Kaichou regularly and since they don't get along, I thought it was an offensive word."

"It is, and don't call me a whore or I will fight you. Unlike the ape, I don't cry so easily."

"Akeno! Fuck off you ugly bitch!"

"Ara ara. Ape, your bananas are in the kitchen."

Buchou cried a little as Ise-kun comforted her. Akeno-san giggled to herself.

"See Xenovia-chan? Unlike the ape, I wont back down from a challenge."

Xenovia-san and Akeno-san stopped walking and faced one another with sparks going off between them! Ooh damn! Ok, defuse the situation!

"P-Please s-stop f-fighting. I-I have t-two hands, I-I can hold b-both hands."

Suddenly, a hand grasps mine and we start walking away...Koneko-chan! She did it without uttering a word!

""Hey Koneko/chan!""

Xenovia-san and Akeno-san cried from behind us. Koneko-chan shook her head slightly in annoyance. A minute later, we come across a train. Buchou offered words of advice to Ise-kun then we all entered the train.

Getting on the train, Ise-kun and I sat next to one another. Xenovia-san and Akeno-san sat facing us. Buchou has gone to the front car because she is a high class Devil and that's where they go.

Koneko-chan, Gasper-san and Yuuto-kun took the seats next to us. And there was Azazel-sensei sitting at the end of the car, but, he had already entered sleep mode. I heard from Azazel-sensei before saying that the Fallen Angel girls will be joining up with us later on, maybe in a few days or something?

The train starts. While the train is going, I get out a book about magic. If we are going to be here for a little while, I might as well catch up on some reading...does that make me a nerd?

"How long till we get there?"

Ise-kun asks a few minutes later. I think he asked Akeno-san.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household Devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"I-I see."

That was Ise-kun's reply to Akeno-san. I get back to reading my book. I love reading about magic...

"Ara Mako-kun. What are you doing?"

I look up from my book and see Akeno-sans face really close to my own!

"R-Reading..."

"Reading? Why would you read when there's fun to be had."

Fun? What kind of fun? The fun Akeno-san had in mind is myself inbetween her breasts! Hehe, Akeno-sans breasts are always good! It is comforting with my head inbetween her breasts. I am comforted by her breasts.

"W-What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!?"

"Ara, Xenovia-chan~ Your boyfriend? You are Mako-kun's girlfriend then? And here I thought Irina-chan was ahead of you."

"Well I stepped up my game. Now get off him!"

Xenovia-san dragged Akeno-san away from me! But then, Gasper-san comes over shyly and sits on my lap! She's sat on my lap happily.

"G-Gasper-san..."

"Mako-senpai's lap is the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeest!"

"I-I see. Gasper-san c-can sit o-on my lap if s-she wants."

"T-Thank you Mako-senpai!"

Gasper-san turns her body sideways and cuddles up to me from my lap! She's so cute! I sensed a hostile aura...Koneko-chan is sending Gasper-san a murderous glare!

"Mako-senpai...I love Mako-senpai...lap. I love Mako-senpai's lap!"

I pet the back of her head happily. Buchou then came towards us, and looked to Ise.

"Ise...I'm bored. I'm staying back here. Do you want to grope my breasts?"

Why would she come out with something like that? Ise-kun nods happily, then as he was about to grope her, an elderly man appears next to Buchou.

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life."

Buchou's face turned a deep red at the man's happy laugh. The elderly man then bowed to us.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant Devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"N-Nice to meet you as well! I am Buchou Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Hyoudou Issei! Please treat me well!"

"M-My name is Izumi M-Makoto! R-Rias-sama's B-Bishop! Please t-treat m-me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

With the greetings finished, the conductor, Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured us on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Me, Ise-kun and Xenovia-san were troubled by this reaction. Buchou and Akeno-san seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

Buchou told us with a smile.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

There's beds here? I could go for a bed to sleep in. Although Xenovia-san might follow me and try to have sex with me again. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but I would like to have sex on my terms. When it is something we both want, not one person.

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly. Ooh, so our entry is finished with that! That machine really is convenient.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Buchou turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just before."

Buchou had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Yeah, he is too peaceful, isn't he? Sleeping on the train of enemies.

About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside."

Following Buchou's words, I pushed my face against the window along with Ise-kun. And then the scenery changed from the darkness of before, and a landscape appeared! Cool! So this is the Underworld.

"Mountains! And trees too! Hahahaha! Amazing! Amaziiiiiiiing!"

Ise-kun was crying away happily.

"Fuck sake Ise...you really get on my oppai, you know that? And not even in the good way! Why are you against me?"

"I'm not against you Buchou! Please don't ever think that I'm against you!"

"You are...uwah."

Ooh great, we aren't even off the train to the Underworld yet and she's going crazy. She dries her tears and speaks proudly.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family!?"

"No shit Sherlock. Keep up Ise, come on."

Ise-kun let out tears. They have a volatile relationship.

"How large is the Gremory's territory?"

"If I remember correctly, its about the size of Honshu in Japan."

Yuuto-kun was the one to answer the question.

"H-Honshuuuuuuu!?"

"Will you shut up with the screaming!? Anyway, the Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

Hmmm, that's pretty cool I guess.

"That's right. Ise, Makoto, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant Devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

Buchou answered like that to Ise-kun while bringing out a map. It is a map of the Gremory territory. Most likely the red areas of the map are ones that have already been taken.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

Hmmm, so if I wanted an area, I can point to it and she will give it me? Some few minutes later an announcement is heard.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

After it had quietly stopped, we exited from the open door with Buchou in the lead.

However, only Azazel-sensei didn't look like he was getting off.

"A-Are, you're not getting off, sensei?"

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called invitation. Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings."

"Say hello to my brother for me, Azazel."

Azazel-sensei waved his hands at Buchou. Once stepping off the train...

* * *

[Welcome home, Rias-Ojou-sama!]

Wow! Lots of people are here for Buchou! Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously! A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

"Hiiiiii…So many people…"

Gasper-san hid behind my back because there are lots of people here. Hehe, she's clinging to my shirt tightly. I turn around and give her a reassuring smile. I then took her hand and held it tightly.

"D-Don't worry G-Gasper-san, ok? T-They wont s-scare you w-when I'm h-here."

"Thank you Mako-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Buchou approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then.

[Welcome back, Rias-Ojou-sama.]

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

Buchou also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. Then a maid I recognize comes forward...Grayfia-san! Grayfia-san is here!

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, its good that you were safe while travelling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

We were led by Grayfia-san to a gorgeous looking carriage! And Underworld horses also! Yay! Hehe, this is a carriage fit for royalty.

"I will go with the servants. Since Ise and Makoto seem anxious, as this is their first time."

I'm not anxious. I'm very happy about being here! She doesn't know what she is talking about!

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Me, Buchou, Ise-kun, Akeno-san, Xenovia-san and Grayfia-san boarded the first carriage in front of us. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage. Once confirming that we are all on, the carriages started moving towards where Buchou lives!

We'd travelled for a little while, when we come across a huge castle. I knew Buchou's family where popular but wow, that's something amazing alright. That castle is huge. Lots of pretty flowers filled the area leading up to the castle!

"We seem to have arrived."

After Buchou murmured that, the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow. Buchou disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, Yuuto-kun and the others were getting off too.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Buchou started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Buchou...no it ran past Buchou and went straight to me!

Tackle!

Uwah! I'm tackled to the floor by something! When I looked...it was a cute looking young boy with red hair similar to Buchou. The child is staring at me with a happy face. Eh? Whats with this boy? Buchou made an unhappy face.

"You, are that Angel Bishop boy right!?"

The child asked happily. How did he know that? Did someone tell him?

"Millicas...?"

Buchou spoke to the child. So, this boys name is Millicas...kun? The boy ignored her and continued to look at me.

"Y-Yes, t-that's me. A-And...y-you are?"

"Right! My name is Millicas Gremory! It is a pleasure to meet the Angel boy!"

The Angel boy? I have a name you know? Millicas Gremory? Buchou's younger brother? No...cousin? Yeah, I think I can sense something similar to Sirzechs-sama and...Grayfia-san. This must be Grayfia-sans and Sirzechs-sama's child!

"Millicas!"

Again Buchou called out to the boy, but got no response.

"M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto, s-sorry if y-you don't u-understand me t-that well."

"I understand you perfectly fine! I have a favour Angel...Nii-sama! Angel-Nii-sama!"

Angel-Nii-sama? This boy is too adorable! Calling me Angel-Nii-sama.

"A-A favour? W-What can I-I help y-you with?"

The little boy Millicas-kun blushes bright red.

"Can I become an Angel?"

Everyone does a spit take at the child! He wants to become an Angel!? Everyone is shocked by Millicas-kun's question towards me.

"Y-You want t-to become an A-Angel?"

"Well...Okaa-sama was telling me about it and she said you can make people half Angels."

"A-And you w-want to b-become one b-because...?"

"Because it would be cool! I would be half Devil, half Angel! I would be super-powerful! And Angel-Nii-sama is a cool Nii-sama! Okaa-sama was telling me about how strong Angel-Nii-sama is! And Nii-sama can turn people into half Angels. And since Angel-Nii-sama is a half Devil half Angel, I want to become one too! I would have light power and Angel wings!"

I pet this child's head. He wants to become an Angel because it would be cool and he would have light power and Angel wings.

"I-I see. W-Well, I-I don't k-know if y-your Okaa-s-sama, o-or Otou-sama w-would be h-happy with me if I-I turned you into an Angel w-without t-talking to them a-about it."

Millicas-kun pouts cutely. We stand up and he takes my hand tightly.

"I will just have to convince Angel-Nii-sama to turn me into an Angel/Devil boy! Nii-sama, can you show me your Angel wings?"

"A-Alright, I d-don't mind."

So, I release my Angel wings. Millicas-kun coos and strokes a wing. They are sensitive.

"They are cool~ Like bird wings~ So pure white~ Angel-Nii-sama! Can you show me some light power?"

I chuckle and nod. I create a ball of light in my hand and make it circulate him. He giggles as the light ball dances around him. Obviously I wouldn't let him touch it as it is still light and therefore, poisonous to Devils.

"That's amazing Angel-Nii-sama! Ooh, if I touched that, would it hurt?"

"Y-Yes, because it is p-pure light e-energy. S-Sorry Millicas-k-kun."

"It is still pretty! I love the colour of it Angel-Nii-sama! Nii-sama, can you carry me!?"

Carry him huh? I simply comply and pick him up. At the same time, Buchou explains to Ise-kun about Millicas-kun being Sirzechs-sama's son. I thought as much.

"Come on, let's go into the residence."

So we all follow Buchou into the residence. The interior is that of what you'd find in a nobleman's place. So elegant and beautiful. Buchou's eyes dart over to a mans...ooh, that's Doctor Penguin. I remember seeing him once. Buchou's eyes brighten like a thousand suns and she rushes towards him, then embraces him!

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

"Rias! I'm glad you're here."

"Really Doctor? I'm happy to be here! I just love seeing you Doctor! And I love you Doctor Penguin! Lets get married!"

She wants to marry her Doctor!? Sorry Ise-kun, it seems Buchou's heart belongs to Doctor Penguin. Buchou's head is pat by her Doctor.

"Now Rias, don't be silly. You know my heart belongs to Mrs Penguin."

I released a giggle as did Akeno-san, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, Gasper-san and Xenovia-san while Ise-kun looks happy about him being married. His heart belongs to Mrs Penguin! Does he have little Penguin's also!? Noticing our laughing, Buchou glared at us.

"What are you laughing at you bastards!?"

"Rias! That's a no no word! You can't swear in front of a child!"

"I'm sorry Doctor. Everything is getting too much right now. Can I have a session later please?"

Doctor Penguin nods at Buchou who gains a happy face. She's a serious nutter. She really is insane.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia-san raised her hand and some maids gathered with us.

"You're right, I have to go greet Otou-sama and Okaa-sama after coming home as well."

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

So we get to rest now. That's pretty good. I could do with a rest.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above. What came downstairs was a woman around Buchou's age, and of a similar appearance. No, this girl has to be her Okaa-sama.

"Okaa-sama, I've returned home."

"O-O-Okaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? But, no matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!"

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

Buchou's Okaa-sama touched her cheek with her hand. Hehe, I wonder how old she truly is? She must be hundreds of years old. Buchou's Okaa-sama went towards Ise-kun.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's Okaa-sama, Venerana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Pretty soon, we were all showed our rooms. When I got to mine, I immediately collapsed on the bed...only to be disturbed by a knock at the door. I get off the bed and go towards the door. When I opened it...

"Nii-sama! Am I bothering you?"

"N-No. Is s-something w-wrong?"

"Can I come in!?"

So hyper. I stand aside to let the child in. Once he is inside, I close the door and go towards the bed where Millicas-kun is.

"S-So, what's w-wrong Millicas-k-kun?"

"Erm...can you show me your things that change people into Angels?"

"O-Ok."

I open the space I keep them and bring out the box from the tear. I then open the box and show him the cards. Immediately, Millicas-kun picks up a card and keeps thrusting it into his chest. What is he trying to do?

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"I'm trying to become an Angel Nii-sama!"

"I-It doesn't w-work unless I-I use my p-power o-on the c-card."

"Oh...so it is like the Evil Pieces then. I should've known."

"S-So why do y-you want t-to become an A-Angel, really?"

I can sense another reason to what he was saying before. Saying he wanted to be an Angel because he can get Angel wings and light power...I sense something else to what he was telling me. He puts on a little cute face and replies to me.

"It would be nice to have more friends."

To have more friends. It would be nice to have more friends. It struck a cord with me. To have more friends...to just have friends...

"D-Do you n-not have many f-friends?"

"...Not many. Since Otou-sama is a Maou, not many people want to talk to me, or they think they might offend Otou-sama and get punished for it. So...if I became an Angel under Angel-Nii-sama, then all of Nii-sama's peerage would have to be my friends..."

Poor kid. It is something like me. I didn't have any friends until I became Buchou's Bishop. Before that, I just was by myself and it is a horrible feeling being isolated in crowds of people. I can certainly relate to Millicas-kun.

"E-Even if y-you aren't a-an Angel, I-I will still b-be your friend. A-And all o-of my peerage w-will be y-your friends. Y-You don't have t-to be my Angel t-to have me and my p-peerage as friends."

"R-Really? You'll be my friend?"

"O-Of course I-I will. Y-You and I-I can be b-best friends!"

The kid smiles brightly and jumps into my arms. He hugs me around my neck so I hug him back.

"...I don't like being alone..."

"N-Neither do I, M-Millicas-kun."

I then sensed something at the door, so I used a spell to see through the door. I saw Grayfia-san smiling happily. I guess she worries about her child also. She then leaves the area. That smile was of a Okaa-sama happy for her child. A smile, I've been only recently on my own Kaa-chan.

* * *

**And chapter end! I had a few Pm's about a fem Dulio from various people. I never thought about it until the Pm's. So, if anyone would like that, or any other male turned female, please review or Pm!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gathering of the Devils!**

Today I've been lucky enough to look around the Gremory land with the others, minus Ise-kun. I'm holding hands with Gasper-san and Koneko-chan as we look around this land. It is pretty beautiful to just look around this place.

"And this is..."

Buchou has pointed to something else. Hehe, I'm just happy that I can do such things. Ise-kun is stuck in lessons for newbie Devils. I am blessed to be able to not do it. Besides, I know about the Devils alphabet. Since Obaa-san was friends with Devils, I learned the alphabet years ago. Ise-kun however...hmmm, why isn't Xenovia-san doing it? Does she know about it also? I wouldn't know about that but at least having time together is good!

"Isn't this place fun Makoto-sama?"

Xenovia-san asks me with a raised eyebrow. All I could do is smile weakly. She still gives me the creeps, and when she looks at me like that...ehehe, I feel like crying. Today, is the gathering for young Devils. So, Kaichou is going to be there. I don't know any other young Devils besides these two.

"I-I guess it is."

She smiles at me for my reply. Ehehe, I feel uncomfortable right now. She just keeps staring at me weirdly. As we were looking around, Buchou makes several comments about Ise-kun haunting her. I find that very strange indeed.

Eventually, we returned to the Gremory castle and immediately we went by train to the territory where Maou-sama was. After passing through several magic circles that appeared in mid-air for long distance jumps, the train continued onward. Along the way, I cast the spell on my voice, so I can talk without stuttering, just in case I need to speak. I wouldn't want to embarrass Buchou. Three hours later, we arrive in an urban area. Everything looks modern. Wow, I thought maybe it wouldn't look like a human modern world.

"This is the city of Lucifaad within the Maou's territory. Its the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived."

Yuuto-kun said that. So the previous Lucifer-sama lived here. Wow, such history. Yuuto-kun then continued on.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

[Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!]

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched cheer. When I looked, a group of Devils on the station platform were looking at Buchou and giving her longing gazes. I guess she's popular because she's beautiful perhaps?

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned after target among low and middle class Devils, you know?"

Akeno-san explained this. Just as I thought. So she's popular with low and middle class Devils.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many Devils…"

From behind me, Gasper-san grabbed my hand tightly. Xenovia-san however is on her phone...super-face, phone version. She actually got the app and is now on super-face happily. She's too obsessed with...even I have the app on my phone, but I don't go on it as often as she does.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?"

Buchou questioned one guy from the pairs of black suited men. They seemed to be our bodyguards, and many of them had followed us from the Gremory castle. These people were said to be quite strong. Naturally, a certain amount of strength was necessary for protecting the Princess and us servants.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Thus, we followed behind the bodyguard and moved to the underground subway train.

[Rias-samaaaaaaaa!]

She was very popular among men too. Buchou waved her hand at a group of men while giving a strained smile.

After transferring from the subway, we were jolted around for another five minutes.

When we arrived, it was at a platform in the basement of the biggest building within the city.

The meeting place for the gathering of young Devils, old families, and high class big shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied us until we reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby.

We boarded the elevator from the basement with Buchou in the lead. It was a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form. That means you Ise...haunting..."

"Buchou...I wont cause trouble!"

"You better not or I will stab you!"

Ooh my...she just threatened to stab Ise-kun! What is wrong with her mind? She can't go around threatening to stab people!

After travelling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened.

When we took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When we got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Buchou and us.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

We followed after the employee. After we went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner...

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou seemed to know one of those figures.

That person also noticed Buchou and approached us. It was a boy. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be about the same age as us.

"Its been a while, Rias."

He shook hands with Buchou while smiling. It seems that this guy is related to Buchou somehow. I can sense a family bond between the two, but not brother and sister. Perhaps cousins or something.

"Yeah, I missed you. Its good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my Okaa-sama's side."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

Bael? As in the Great King Bael? After the Maous I believe. Wow, so Buchou's Okaa-sama is originally from the Bael clan.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because its so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

They started arguing? About what I wonder?

* * *

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

The building shook greatly and I heard a huge smashing sound! Without a moments pause, Buchou and the rest of us went towards the big doors where the sound came from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

This is what Sairaorg-san said as we entered the banquet hall...which has been all smashed up!

All the devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the centre of the room! Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation!

One side was made of evil looking goblin like Devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

A beautiful Devil girl said that. She's got glasses on and she's also got a sharp look in her eye. More like, she kind of reminds me of Kaichou but this girl has a bigger bust size and she's got longer hair.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

That's vile. Speaking about such things like that. So what if they are virgins. That's not got anything to do with anything. Only sad depressed people care about such things. Wait, from his words...it sounds like this girl was getting sexually harassed by this guy...that doesn't sit well with me. So, without even realizing, I had stormed over and got inbetween them.

"How dare you treat a woman like that!? You, who is supposed to be a noble man representing your House here, is making a mockery of yourself by talking and acting in a vulgar way to a woman. Please apologize to this woman at once."

I say strongly with a hint of malice. The way people think they can act towards women makes me feel violently ill. Even if I should just keep my mouth shut, I just can't stand by while a woman is in distress because of perverted would-be rapist is trying to do things to her.

"Hmph! I'll say it to the short low class Devil! You shouldn't be getting involved with matters you have no understanding of! Now run along little boy or I will take actions against you immediately! Even if you are that apes servant."

He just called Buchou an ape! I hear a howl from Buchou! Then, Xenovia-san comes storming over and glares at this guy.

"You...idiot! Don't you have any idea on who Makoto-sama is!? If you speak to him in such a manner, then I will actions against you! No one speaks to Makoto-sama like this! He's better than you are, in every aspect!"

Geez! Xenovia-san is like my bodyguard or something, even though I don't need it, it makes me feel good inside that she would defend the small me.

"You bitch! How dare you speak to me!? I should rape you right here and now!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

The instant he mentioned raping Xenovia-san, I gathered light power in my fist and drove it into his abdomen, then Xenovia-san head-butted him! She actually head-butted him! She holds her head, in pain! Well duh! You don't go around head-butting people!

He recoils from the head-butt and goes for Xenovia-san! However, I grab him by the arm and fling him into a wall using magic to enhance my strength, just like Obaa-san taught me. Then, I summon three light spears and pin him to the wall by his clothes. I go over to the vulgar guy and summon a light sword and point it at his neck.

"You dare to speak to Xenovia-san in such a manner? First it is that woman Aragres-sama, then it is someone I care about deeply. The next thing out of your mouth better be an apology to either Aragres-sama or Xenovia-san for the vulgar words you have said here. If not, I will finish you off without worry."

"W-What the fuck are you!? You have light power, yet you are a Devil!"

"I'm Izumi Makoto, and I'm the son of Gabriel the Strongest Woman in Heaven and I am Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop also. So, don't mess around with girls, or I will become serious."

I dispersed the light sword and let the light spears that held him to the wall disperse also. He's not worth it. As I'm walking back to Xenovia-san, I sense him make an attack on my person so I extend my Angel wings and fly high into the sky, then I go for him at a high speed and grab him by the throat.

"Big mistake."

BANG!

I gathered light power in my palm and thrusted it into him, which made him pass out immediately. Not so tough now, are we? I drop him to the floor as I hear people yell at me, I presume they are his servants. I go over to Xenovia-san and lean up so I can heal her forehead.

"Are you alright Xenovia-san?"

"Y-Yeah...Makoto-sama, you defended my honour like a fiancee would."

"Fiancee?"

She suddenly wraps her arms around me tightly!

"Of course I will be your fiancee!"

What!? I never said anything like that! She's my fiancee now!? What is wrong with her!? Did she suffer brain damage when she head-butted that guy!? I sigh to myself. After finishing healing Xenovia-san, I'm approached by Aragres-sama...

"Are you alright Aragres-sama? After what that guy did..."

"No, I am perfectly fine. I would like to say, thank you for doing such things for me. But, is it true what you said? Are you...the Seraph Gabriel's son?"

"I am yes. She is my Kaa-chan Aragres-sama."

"Seekvaira."

I tilt my head to the side as she said a name? Is that her name? Is it, Seekvaira?

"Seekvaira?"

"Yes, my name. Your name is...Izumi Makoto, yes?"

I nod at her as I sense a hostile aura. When I looked, it was Kaichou! What's wrong with Kaichou? She doesn't look happy. She's looking over here with a sharp gaze.

"That's right, Aragres-sama."

"No, that wont do. Call me, Seekvaira, if you would?"

"Ok...please call me Makoto Seekvaira-sama."

She shook her head at me. Eh? Doesn't she want to call me, by my first name? Seeing my confused face, she explains as I hear Sairaorg-san command some people to clean this place up. That's probably a good idea actually.

"Makoto-san, call me Seekvaira, without the sama."

Ooh, I see now. Right. I see what she means now.

"Seekvaira-san then."

She gains a happy smile, but then Kaichou comes over looking sternly at Seekvaira-san who looks at her back with a similar expression.

"Seekvaira-san."

"Sona-san."

They glared off against one another. I wonder what's going on between those two? Then, Kaichou turned to me with a smile.

"Makoto-kun, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you also Kaichou!"

She makes an unhappy face and shook her head slightly.

"No, call me Sona please."

Eh? She suddenly wants me to call her by her first name? Why would she want such a thing all of a sudden!? But, I comply with her request and mutter her name.

"...Sona-san..."

She gains a happy face, and looks at Seekvaira-san with...victory in her eyes.

"Seekvaira-san. Shouldn't you go and apply your make-up? It wouldn't do if you looked like that during the gathering."

Seekvaira-san glared at Kaichou...rather Sona-san for that comment.

"Have you put yours on yet? Because, either way it doesn't help."

"I don't need make-up Seekvaira-san. I can go without make-up unlike some people I know."

Ooh! That didn't sound good to me! Seekvaira-sans eyes narrowed at Sona-san who gave an emotionless stare back. Ok, something is going on, and I seriously don't know what's going on with them. This is a little unnerving to say the least.

"Is that so? Then, I will just go and wash this make-up off my face. Even I don't need make-up, unlike a certain red head."

"Why am I getting dragged into your fucking rivalry all of a sudden!? I haven't done anything to you rejects!"

Buchou roared at the two. The two look at her with a deadpan look.

""Shut up ape.""

"Ooh shit! Two apes at once! Ise! Tell them to stop!"

Ise-kun comforted Buchou by hugging her tightly. However, these two girls continue to have a stare off with one another.

"Well, I will just go and wash this off. I was trying to mimic you Sona-san, but it seems it worked a little too well."

"Hmph, is that so, Seekvaira-san? Next time you try and emulate someone, make sure you have an accurate image in your mind before trying to emulate said person."

Sona-sans cool reply came at a great time. She's certainly witty with her words. Seekvaira-san makes an upset expression, before I feel a pressure on my cheek. Seekvaira-san had actually placed a kiss on my cheek! I blush furiously as Sona-san lets out a low growl at her.

"That was a thank you for taking care of that idiot from before, Makoto-san. Hmm, you are quite cute after all. Makes sense since you are half Angel, and certainly very cute and I could certainly see us getting along quite well indeed."

I blush at her words, as Sona-san does something very un Sona-san like. She wraps her arms around my frame and brings me close! Her oppai are pressed against my face! Sometimes it pays to be this height!

"Don't you need to go and wash off your make-up Seekvaira-san?"

"I was just about to go, Sona-san. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"D-Don't talk about my panties and wash off that heavy-duty make-up!"

Seekvaira-san sighs, and tries to kiss my cheek again, only for Sona-san to drag me away from her! When I was about to question Sona-san about her arms being wrapped around me, Buchou comes over.

"So, is Sona jealous~?"

"Fuck off ape!"

Wow! I've never heard Sona-san sound so pissed off! Buchou is taken back by her language. She shakes her fist at Sona-san, but Sairaorg-san is able to drag her away from making a scene.

"Sona-san...are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Why?"

"Oh...no reason. Are you...going to let me go?"

"No."

She rejected it immediately! I see that Saji-san is here, and is glaring at me? What have I done!? I didn't tell her to wrap her arms around me!

* * *

Pretty soon, the other young Devils gather, and Seekvaira-san comes back. They all gather together and start introducing themselves. However, Sona-san hasn't let go of me! And she keeps sending Seekvaira-san looks who sends them right back.

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Buchou and Sona-san continued the greetings. The Masters have sat down, however Sona-san has a tight grip of my hand, and just wont let go! I don't understand what's happening right now.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

For some reason, he is giving off a weird look in my direction. I don't like the look, and I can't just come out and say it either. Why is he looking at me like that?

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head."

So explained Sairaorg-san. He isn't very strong if I kicked his butt. Bastard is a disgusting pig if you ask me. That sounds abit weird. Family trouble involving death, and he suddenly is made clan heir? Yeah, I don't think something fishy is going on at all. Hehe, I wouldn't be shocked if it was him, or maybe even someone like that guy who is giving me a weird look who is the culprit. Then, a door opened over there.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

So at last, it is beginning! We all walk towards the door, again Sona-san wont let go of my hand! Something has seriously upset her, as she isn't usually like this. Is it, from what happened with Seekvaira-san just before.

"Sona, let go of my Bishop!"

"No ape. You focus on your Pawn."

"What are you on about now? I focus on all my peerage members!"

"I never said you didn't. I only said focus on your Pawn. I'm borrowing Makoto-kun for awhile. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Buchou sighs heavily at Sona-san.

"Do whatever you want. I'm sure it is just to make someone jealous."

"Like who!?"

Sona-san raised her voice, but then went calm again. I hope Sona-san is ok. She isn't usually so...agitated. She's usually more calm and collected.

"Sona...shut the fuck up."

"Don't swear at me! Or I will tell Doctor Penguin."

"You do and I will axe-murder you."

She's going to murder Sona-san! Sona-san brushed her off. Then Seekvaira-san came to join next to us, only for Sona-san to drag me faster away from Seekvaira-san! We are the first to make it to the hall where a blur flashes in my eyes before I'm pinned to the floor! When I looked...Sera-tan was smiling at me childlike while straddling my hips! This looks very wrong!

"Ma-tan! My Angel boy!"

"Sera-tan...rather Serafall-sama..."

"Uu, no. It isn't Serafall-sama, it is Sera-tan at all times. So my cute Ma-tan, how have you been?"

"Fine, Serafall...Sera-tan."

Sera-tan then hugs me while pressing her boobs into my chest! Hehe, this is so wrong. Sona-sans face twists in anger.

"...I can't take much more of this..."

She muttered to herself. She can't take much more of what? Sera-tan allows me to stand up but presses her breasts into my face! Hehe, I've had two Sitri girls do that to me today. I'm so lucky as both are very beautiful.

"Whats wrong Sona-chan!?"

"Onee-sama...this is a very important Devil meeting. Please, compose yourself."

Her words were practically spat out then. I'm sure something has happened, but I don't know what it is. Sera-tan makes a confused face, before clarity befalls and she kisses my cheek also then winks!

"See you later Ma-tan~ Lets super-face one another later~"

"Yes, lets do that."

So, Sera-tan went rushing towards where the Maou-sama's sit. I can see that all four Maou-sama's are here. Also lots of higher-up type people are here also.

We were standing by in line behind Buchou. Though, we're not really doing anything in particular. Even so, we were tense. As we were standing here, Buchou and the other young Devils step forward. Even that guy who's butt I kicked before is here. I would heal his injuries, but he didn't apologize to Xenovia-san or Seekvaira-san so he can suffer.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young Devils."

An elderly male Devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…"

This time a full-moustached male Devil spoke out sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before. They really had fought right away. I was also surprised. Was this youthful indiscretion?

"You six are all Devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Sirzechs-sama said this from his seat on the topmost level. So in other words, Rating Games.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairaorg-san suddenly asked that straight out. What an amazing thing to ask.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sirzechs-sama answered as such. Sairaorg-san raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of Devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done..."

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg-san said "I understand" to Sirzechs-sama's words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs-sama's words.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs-sama's request was Sairaorg-san.

"My dream is to become Maou."

So that's his dream? He wants to become a Maou? That's pretty something alright.

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"Its unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male Devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

If that's his dream, then they shouldn't laugh or mock it at all. Hmmm, the Devils society is...

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

Ooh, so that's Buchou's dream! Well, I will support her in her dreams, as her Bishop.

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the last one remaining at the end was Sona-san.

* * *

"Sona's dream is to build the ultimate lesbian harem."

Buchou whispered but Sona-san caught it.

"My dream is to build the ultimate lesbian harem!?"

She immediately covered her mouth! She spoke up too loud! She looks like she is about to cry. Poor Sona-san. I don't think Buchou meant for her to say such things, but she did anyway and everyone is chuckling at Sona-san who made teary eyes!

"I didn't know that was your dream Sona, but I will support you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Sona-san let out a howl and glared at Buchou with so much hatred that it isn't even funny. I think she has been pushed as far as she can be pushed. Poor Sona-san. However Buchou is giggling to herself. Tears stream down Sona-sans face but then she dries her face and smirks a little.

"Rias, why don't you tell everyone your greatest dream?"

"My greatest dream? What are you on about now Sona?"

Sona-san smirked and faced the higher-ups.

"Rias' GREATEST dream is to have GREAT sex with GREAT Red! While Ophis watches."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Ooh God! This is getting out of control! Both Buchou and Sona-san are glaring at one another with such hatred! They are going to attack one another! And Buchou has threatened to kill her in front of everyone! Ise-kun attempts to calm Buchou down as I go over to Sona-san to see if she's alright.

"Sona-san..."

"Ooh Maou...I am...ugh...this day...Seekvaira...ape...Onee-sama...Makoto-kun. Will you stand beside me as I tell everyone my real wish?"

She wants me to stand next to her? I agree with a nod. So, Sona-san again steps forward and cools her expression. She then gestures me next to her. So, I hesitantly step forward. She takes my hand and interlocks our fingers as she speaks strongly.

"I real wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

"If its learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona-san. But Sona-san answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only high class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall. They are laughing at her? How dare they laugh at her!? Stuck up idiots need to stop or I will start throwing light spears around this place!

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"Its good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Looking down on Sona-sans dream like this? How horrid are these people? Makes me pissed off when they are doing things like this to Sona-san!

"I'm serious."

Sera-tan also nodded strongly in agreement to Sona-sans words. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up spoke with cool headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low class Devils and reincarnated Devils merely work for their high class Devil Masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low class Devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"You should stop looking down on Sona-sama's dreams, you ignorant people! How is it, that elders like yourself discourage the dreams of young people like Sona-sama!? If you even thought about her goal, it is very worthwhile, as even a low class Devil can beat a high class Devil! I am a low class Devil, yet I was able to beat a high class Devil who was a Phenex with the help of other low class Devils. So, shouldn't the Underworld also invest in the lives of low class Devils and reincarnated Devils instead of writing them off?"

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated Devil. Rias-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

I realized I did something I shouldn't of because my Master will also get troubled and punished.

"Makoto...I'm sorry, but you shouldn't of..."

"No Rias. He's right. I remember clearly with your Rating Game against Raiser. It is thanks to a low class Devil who beat Raiser with his power. And everyone, this boy isn't just a low class Devil either. He, is the son of the Seraph Gabriel."

...Everyone from the higher-ups became astonished by Sona-sans words. They also had interested eyes in my direction.

"I had heard the son of Gabriel was apart of Rias-dono's peerage."

"He isn't just apart of Rias' peerage. He also has the Angel equivalent to Evil Pieces. He, like myself is a King but instead of Devils, he has Angels. He's unique, and you shouldn't look down on this boy."

Wow, even though I'm not on her peerage, she's really defending me.

"And you shouldn't look down on Sona-sans dreams or her personally either! I can tell you that she has Heavens backing with the school she wishes to build. It is guaranteed as I am related to God from the bible. Even if that doesn't mean anything to you all..."

"It means a lot to me if God from the bibles grandson backs my wish for my school."

Sona-san finished off for me. After that, we stared deeply into one another's eyes. Without realizing it, we had leaned forward...

"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!"

Sona-san and I didn't share a kiss, as Sera-tan spoke up before we could. It would've been improper to do such things here anyway. So, we just looked on at Sera-tan as our linked hands became even tighter.

"Geez! You Ojii-sama's are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well!"

Immediately, Sona-san covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. She's been getting it a lot today.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs-sama's words. So the games have begun. But who is going to fight...

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

Buchou vs Sona-san...that means I would have to go against Sona-san...and her peerage...could I do such a thing? I care about Sona-san very much. Is it possible to fight to my best, when it is someone I am developing feelings for? I wont deny that I am developing feelings for Sona-san...

"Hmmmm...it might be interesting since Makoto-kun is on Rias' peerage..."

"Hey! Are you saying that if he wasn't on my peerage, it wouldn't be fun!?"

"Not at all ape. I am merely saying that it is going to be more interesting that Makoto-kun is on your peerage as he is more intelligent than..."

"If you finish that sentence, then I will punch you square in the face!"

Sona-san sighed at Buchou who narrowed her eyes.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

After saying that, Sirzechs-sama smiled at Buchou and Sona-san.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

Sera-tan also seems very happy!

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

By Sirzechs-sama's decision, the Rating Game between Buchou and Sona-san was going to start in this way! But to fight against Sona-san...I wonder if I truly could fight to my best.

* * *

**It seems Akeno is the one to win for the lemon/lime with Irina and Koneko also getting a vote each. So, it will go Akeno, then Koneko then Irina. And anyone can suggest members of the harem for lemons/limes. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	30. Chapter 30

**And now, it is time to answer reviews!**

**Anime PJ - Serafall is kind of a cock block like that, isn't she? But she's too adorable to be ignored, hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - A monster girl? What kind of monster girl?**

**Guest - If I don't do a lemon for Ise, then it will be in least stated that he has been with such a person. I am not saying no to making a lemon for Ise, I will at least think about it. And I personally think development is coming along just fine like in the light novels for Ise. It is only around volume five, which I am on now with this story, where Ise actually started developing as a stronger person both in power wise and personality wise.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - Your oc will appear after the Rating Game between Sona and Rias. And for Rias to crush someone with a boulder? She most likely would do something like that if he pissed her off.**

**Now, that's all the reviews, thank you for those, they keep me going! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**The bathing and training scare**

"I see, so it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group."

We had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. The one who had welcomed us there was Azazel-sensei. We had gathered in the wide living room and given sensei an account of the meeting from a short while ago.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day."

"I-Is it for the training?"

When Ise-kun asked, sensei nodded.

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

"But, is it ok for only us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Isn't that foul play?"

I felt that it wouldn't have been strange if there were complaints from the other young people as well.

However, sensei just sighed.

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the Devil side, you know? Also, the Angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young Devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly."

Ah, if you say it like that, I see.

"Its to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhazai's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

So this Shemhazai-sans advice is better than Azazel-sensei's? Why isn't he here then? Hehe, maybe that's a little naughty to ask.

"Well, it's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!]

All the club members responded to sensei's words once more. So, if I can become stronger then...I can fight alongside the others also...as I was thinking that, Grayfia-san came from the doorway.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

Ooh hot springs~ I could go for hot springs. We all stand up and make our way to the hot springs.

The Japanese-style hot spring existed in an isolated corner of the Gremory's garden.

I immediately immersed myself in it completely along with Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and Azazel-sensei. Ah, I'm healing. This is a good hot spring. But I feel a little nervous around others when bathing. They all have developed bodies while I look like a middle schooler or something.

"When going on a trip~"

While submerging himself into the hot spring, Azazel-sensei hummed a tune. Ooh, he'd also let out his twelve black wings. Actually, I spread my own white wings. Ooh~ That feels really good~

"Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld, of hell, its the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring."

As Azazel-sensei said that, I started to wash my wings. Then, Yuuto-kun comes over and looks at me shyly...what's with that?

"M-Makoto-kun, can I wash your wings?"

"Kiba! You leave her...him alone!"

Ooh my God, he just called me her again! Uu, I am going to throw a light spear at him! Ise-kun is always embarrassing like this towards meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"I-Ise-kun, Makoto-kun is a boy, not a girl."

"S-Shut up! It was a slip of the tongue!"

He said as he looks over my body. I hold up a towel and put it around my body.

"W-When you l-look a-at me l-like that Ise-kun, I-I feel d-danger t-to my b-body."

"S-Shut up! And what's with the towel!? If y-you are bathing you don't hold up a towel to your chest!"

Rip!

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! P-Perverted I-Ise-kun! I-I sense d-danger right n-now t-to my chastity!"

[Issssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse! Stop being a fucking little pervert to my Angel Bishop or I will punch you in the face!]

Buchou screamed from the other side, the girls side that is.

"I'm sorry Buchooooooooooooooou!"

[If you don't stop then I will seriously hurt you like you do me everyday with your words, and your body and your fluids!]

That's a new one. How do his fluids hurt her? Does he spit at her?

"D-Do you s-spit a-at Buchou?"

I asked this question to Ise-kun who does an actual spit take! Hehe, was I wrong?

"Why would I spit at her!?"

"B-Because s-she said y-you hurt h-her w-with your f-fluids a-and that's t-the first t-thing that c-came to m-mind."

"Ise-kun, do you spit at Buchou?"

"Shut up Kiba! And no! I don't spit at her!"

[He does my cute Bishop and Knight! He's 100 percent sick and twisted! He spits at me while calling me degrading names. A-And he even says that I'm a disgrace as Buchou! Tell him off my Bishop and Knight!]

He actually spits at Buchou! Then Azazel-sensei made another weird comment.

"I just thought, there's other bodily fluids."

Yuuto-kun and I tilt our heads to the side as Ise-kun cries heavy tears. Then simultaneously, Yuuto-kun and I cover our mouths. Yeah, I think we just figured out what he means.

""Poor B-Buchou.""

We say together. Ise-kun gives us a mortified look as we turn away.

"W-What are you two thinking about!?"

""Nothing.""

"Hahahaha! They are thinking you urinate on Rias!"

Ise-kun screams as I look to Yuuto-kun. That's not what I was thinking, and I don't think he was either if his face is any indication.

"I DON'T PISS ON BUCHOU!"

[DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ISE WANTS TO PISS ON MEEEEEE AND MY SEXY BODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLONE! DOCTOOOOOOOR!]

I look to Yuuto-kun who looks back at me. Buchou has some hearing, doesn't she? I bet Sona-san would say she has ape-senses so she can hear when people are saying things about her. We then look to Ise-kun who is crying heavy tears. Azazel-sensei looks at us.

"You were thinking something else...weren't you?"

""No.""

We shook our heads in rejection. This isn't what we were thinking at all. Ok. It was but if they found out, then it would be embarrassing. It is lewd to think Ise-kun would subjugate Buchou to such things.

"Oooh, that's sick! Ise! You...release...solider's at Rias' face?"

"What!? N-No! I haven't had the chance yet!"

[DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! HELP ME ESCAPE ISSSSSSSSE! TELL HIM TO STOP BEING A SICK BASTARD! I PHYSICALLY FEEL SICK NOW ISE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DOCTOR! GET HIM!]

BANG!

Sugar! I think she either punched or kicked something over there. I hear Gasper-san scream in horror. Ooh God, I hope she didn't just hit someone with something. Or punched or kicked someone.

[Ape! You just hit Xenovia-chan! And now she's knocked out!]

[DON'T CALL ME AN APE AKENO! BITCH SHOULDN'T OF GOTTEN IN THE WAY!]

She's punched Xenovia-san? I hope she's ok.

[You aimed for her!]

[SHE'S A KNIGHT! SHE SHOULD'VE DODGED!]

Ooh God. She really has lost it now. Then again, she did just hear that Ise-kun might do...sexual stuff to her.

"Is...Buchou ok, Makoto-kun?"

"I-I don't k-know. S-She has h-hurt Xenovia-s-san it s-seems, I-I will h-heal her l-later, a-after this l-lovely b-bath. C-Could y-you w-wash my w-wings now?"

Yuuto-kun nods, then he starts washing my wings delicately. He has a good touch. My wings are too sensitive to any touch. Suddenly, I hear Azazel-sensei talk to the crying Ise-kun.

"By the way, Ise."

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?"

Sensei asked that while squeezing the fingers of both of his hands in the air. Why is it that each time we are alone, they always be perverted with one another?

"Y-Yes! With my right hand!"

He also gestured with his right hand in the air! Geez! I'm surrounded by perverts! Well, Yuuto-kun isn't a pervert, although I think he might boys because he always blushes at me. Well, I will just make it clear if he asks me out. That I like girls. Even someone as clueless as me when it comes to those things knows the difference between loving girls and boys, and I love loving girls. Although I haven't gotten the chance yet. And most likely wont unless it is Xenovia-san trying to rape me or something.

"Have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?"

Sensei made sure to press the air with his finger.

"…N-No, not yet."

Seeing Ise-kun's reaction, sensei sighed.

"What's with you? You haven't poked nipples with your finger? You poke a nipple not with a press, but with a squish. Burying the finger into the breast is the best part, you know?"

"N-Nipples aren't front door buzzers!"

"No, it is close to a buzzer. When you push it, it rings "Hyaaan"."

I'm a seriously with weird people. As Koneko-chan says, they will corrupt me. And if Koneko-chan says it, then it must be true, as she doesn't steer me wrong. Even though I'm the senpai between us, it seems she has more common sense than I do. Hehe, even though I do well in school, I seem to be lacking in the common sense department.

"Breasts and nipples have such a function…I thought breasts were only for rubbing, sucking, and holding between them. I see, so it can be poked and made to make noise…"

Sensei patted Ise-kun's head.

"That's why you still have some way to go. A woman's breasts are infinite. Handled correctly, they are packed full of infinite possibilities more than the Uroboros Ophis, you know? Because I was fascinated with them, I plunged into the breasts of women and fell. I don't regret it."

I'm going to go and kill myself. After Yuuto-kun finishes washing my wings, I turn and see his smiling face with a red face...

"I-Is something t-the matter?"

"N-No, why assume such things?"

"N-No reason. S-So, s-should I w-wash y-your back? Isn't t-that how b-boys bond in b-baths l-like these?"

"Y-You have a point. Ok, please wash my back!"

He sounded a little too happy then, but I comply and we switch positions so now I'm behind him. I take a sponge and start washing his back. The bath ended with Ise-kun being attacked by Buchou after sensei referring to Ise-kun...urinating on her again and Ise-kun didn't hear it, but Buchou heard it and came to kill him for trying to...urinate on her.

* * *

The next day, we all gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's huge garden. Everyone was dressed in jerseys besides me. Azazel-sensei was also wearing one. Everyone is giving me a shocked look. Uu, what have I done now? Ise-kun told me to wear this so...maybe I shouldn't follow Ise-kun's advice anymore. But I followed his every word, I even wore the ears...so I don't get why everyone is looking at me like this.

"...I'm just going to ask. Who made you dress like that Mako-senpai?"

I point to Ise-kun with a sad face at Koneko-chan's question.

"H-He said if I-I became a-a bunny b-boy th-then it w-would help e-everyone b-be prepared f-for the t-training...d-did I d-do something w-wrong Koneko-chan?"

"...It isn't you...its him, again."

Koneko-chan turned to Ise-kun with a disappointed look. Uu, I think I really am naive, aren't I? I really should work on that. Maybe it is Kaa-chan's fault as she is even more naive than I am. I got my naive ways from Kaa-chan.

"...You need to stop praying on Mako-senpai's innocence. ...As a half Angel, he is of course going to be innocent Ise-senpai, so stop filling his head with lies."

"T-They aren't lies! Xenovia! As his girlfriend, you must approve, right!?"

How many times do I have to say, she isn't my girlfriend!? Xenovia-san puts a finger to her chin, before moving her head up and down in agreement! Don't agree with such things!

"I approve wholeheartedly. Makoto-sama is adorable after all."

Koneko-chan sighs at Xenovia-san who has a smiley face on. Is there a need for such a face Xenovia-san!?

"...Xenovia-senpai, don't approve of Ise-senpai's attempted to make Mako-senpai dress up for him."

"B-But Koneko!"

"...But nothing Xenovia-senpai. ...Ise-senpai, do you have a trap fetish? Is that why you convince Mako-senpai to dress up?"

"N-No! I don't have a trap fetish! But he is like, the most convincing trap ever..."

I feel his eyes on my body again, and Yuuto-kun's eyes on me also. His eyes are burning...Uu. I go over to Akeno-san and hide behind her. I don't like these eyes on me.

"Ara, what's wrong Mako-kun? Is everyone picking on you?"

I nod with a small whimper.

"E-Everyone is p-picking o-on me...e-except Koneko-c-chan w-who defends m-me."

"Ara ara. Naughty people picking on an Angel boy. Sit next to me Mako-kun. I wont let them hurt you."

I smile in appreciation and sit next to her. She then strokes my face happily.

"So cute~ Ise-kun did the right thing this time~ Cute bunny boy~"

So, Akeno-san likes me like this? I am happy about such things. If it is for Akeno-san, then I will dress up like this, but now I'm a little cold. But before I could do anything Azazel-sensei clears his throat.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Buchou was the first one that sensei called out to.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Buchou nodded at Azazel-sensei who continued.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that sensei handed to her, Buchou tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. Its a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, Devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. Its your job to make sure that your group's servant Devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. Its the same as a battlefield."

Azazel-sensei then turned to Akeno-san who gripped my hand tightly.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

Although she was addressed by Sensei, Akeno-san was sullen.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

Akeno-san went silent and frowned at Azazel-sensei.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phenex family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen without Kiba's help. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

However, Akeno-san's situation was extremely complex.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

Akeno-san didn't answer Azazel-sensei. I will help Akeno-san overcome such things! She helped me overcome my anger at Kaa-chan, so I will help her overcome the same thing with her own Fallen Angel Otou-sama! Sensei then turned to Yuuto-kun.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

So, he has to maintain Balance Breaker for a full day fighting. Hmmm, I bet that would be the most difficult but I am confident that Yuuto-kun will be able to do such things.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Hehe, I wonder who Yuuto-kun's teacher is? Must be someone great since he is heavily skilled in such areas.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

I bet sensei is referring to Ascalon. That's the only holy sword I can see her using, as my own one wouldn't be able to be used to its fullest by Xenovia-san, even though Iri-chan was able to use it very effectively.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Sensei grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper-san who runs behind me. Hehe, she's a very nervous person.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your Bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive hikikomori escape plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

Hehe, she's really fired up. Azazel-sensei then turned to me...ehehe, I don't like the look he is giving me.

"The same Bishop-class, Makoto."

"Y-Yes!"

I made a fearful face at his weird smirk.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your healing magic and to start mastering your swords."

"Isn't Makoto's recovery power already the best? He can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching."

Ise-kun said his opinion. I already know what Azazel-sensei is going to say. But he is a little wrong, I am learning how to heal stamina, although that road is a little hard.

"I understand that. The speed of his recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the touching part. He can't heal if he doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured unless he puts on those healing runes which aren't as effective as people would like."

I look down. Of course I'm not the best. Obaa-san could heal anything and anyone instantly. She's the best alright.

"Y-You want m-me to l-learn how t-to heal a-at a d-distance, l-like Obaa-san, y-yes?"

"That's correct, Makoto. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of that healing magic, its effective range must be expanded like Amaya could do."

"B-But that's h-hard to do..."

"I know. However, she could heal multiple targets without even being near them, or having to have special runes on them. She could cover people in her healing aura. That's why she was the best healer around. Also, it is about time you start working on the stamina portion of the healing magic. It is also good to have that kind of power. If your allies are being pushed back, by healing the stamina of your allies, they can continue fighting stronger and stronger."

"...Y-Yes, that's r-right."

Azazel-sensei then sighed.

"For light power, are you going back to your mother?"

"..."

I stayed silent. Going to Kaa-chan to learn about light power. Well, that certainly would be a plus. Kaa-chan is a Seraph so learning how to manipulate light power from a Seraph would be a plus, and I can see how my own peerage are doing. No, I don't think I want to go to Heaven. I will ask Kaa-chan to come down to the Underworld, and hopefully she will. Or at least we could go the human world or something like that.

"And for your magic. Are you going to ask Amaya's strongest student?"

"...Y-Yes, m-most likely."

I reply in a neutral voice. So going back to basics then. Hehe, well, I have some methods I've been working on so, I know what I will be doing now. Hehe, I have to study hard if I want to catch up to the others after all.

"Also, you need to learn how to properly wield a sword if you want to make use of your holy and demonic sword."

"...I-I know. ...I-I have a-a teacher in m-mind."

Wow, I'm going to be really busy, aren't I? Learning about sword stances and what not and then it is about the healing magic that Obaa-san is famous for. And finally learning more magic...well, there's this one spell I've been wanting to practice so...Then, sensei turned to Koneko-chan.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan was in considerable fighting spirit.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that."

Koneko-chan wore a frustrated-looking face in response to sensei's clearly spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Makoto and Xenovia. Its because they possess brutal weapons with Kiba's Balance Breaker holy demonic swords, Makoto's holy and demonic swords plus magic and Xenovia's holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to enter Balance Breaker here."

So, I am also in times with power? Cool, I didn't know such things.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

Ooh, he's talking about her being...yeah, Koneko-chan told me about it not long ago. I was shocked, then I hugged her in that form for like an hour. I couldn't help it, she was really adorable. I want to hug Koneko-chan forever and ever since she is so adorable.

"I-If its Koneko-chan t-then s-she will be a-able to do it!"

Koneko-chan smiled in my direction then her face went back to neutral again. Azazel-sensei then looked at his watch. Is something supposed to happen soon?

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

Sensei looked up at the sky. Huh? What was I supposed to be waiting for? Rather, what was coming? When I felt like something bad would happen, I felt a huge power coming in our direction! Ooh, I've not felt something like unless I am looking at a Maou and my Kaa-chan or Oji-san. Hehe, and it is a Dragon, I can see that clearly now.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The earth shook as the Dragon landed right in front of us! Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly from the Dragon landing on the ground.

"...A Dragon!"

"That's right, Ise. This is a Dragon."

Sensei nodded. Hmmm, it isn't just a Dragon either. That's...if I'm not mistaken then...that is...

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering Devil territory."

The enormous Dragon raised the edge of its mouth and spoke.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

Tannin...as in the former Dragon King Tannin!? I thought it was all along! Ooh...wow, it is a pleasure to be in the company of a former Dragon King. This day is certainly full of surprises, isn't it? First it is a this meeting, then a former Dragon King. It really is a pleasure being in such a group.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Heheh. Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher."

Ise-kun gets taught by a Dragon King? Good luck to him. I bet that training is going to be very brutal to say the least. A Dragon King, even former is going to be someone who is very tough indeed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge Dragon is!?"

Hehe, even Ise-kun is shocked by such things. Well, if its Ise-kun then I know that he will be able to beat this training!

"Its been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?"

The former Dragon King Tannin addressed...Ddraig-san. Ise-kun's arm glowed and the Boosted Gear appeared.

[Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.]

Wow, so everyone can hear Ddraig-san this time.

[This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the Five Great Dragon Kings before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the Six Great Dragon Kings. The Dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him.]

So that's Ddraig-sans explanation. I already knew such things about the Dragon Kings.

"Tannin became a Devil, so the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Great Dragon Kings. Even among the current reincarnated Devils, he is Ultimate-class. A highest grade Devil."

So said Azazel-sensei. I heard that Tannin became a Devil so he could garner a corner of the Underworld where Dragon apples grow, is that true? I think I will ask sensei about it later. I wouldn't want to interrupt these important people.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary Dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a Dragons power from scratch."

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true Dragon training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

Torment Ise-kun? Ise-kun is going to get tormented by a Dragon King? Uu, that means Ise-kun might not be coming back. Maybe I should be saying goodbye now? I hope Ise-kun doesn't get tormented so much that he actually dies.

"This is my first time training someone who harbours Ddraig."

The Dragon King Tannin said that happily while narrowing his eyes with a smile. Hehe, Ise-kun really is going to get killed after all, isn't he? I then hear another voice, ahh yes. It is Ise-kun's Boosted Gear, more specifically, Ddraig-san.

[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.]

I don't think Ise-kun is that weak. He did fend off Vali-san...Va-chan...hmmm, I miss Va-chan...only just remembering and then...she's gone again. Such a cruel world we live in, isn't it? I would've liked to spend more time with Va-chan, instead of seeing her fight Ise-kun and my sister...ehehe, Chelia is most likely training right now with Kaa-chan and the others in light power and other things.

"Its fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me."

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying."

Azazel-sensei then stood and left while waving. Hehe, I guess it is time to go. I go over to Ise-kun and smile while putting my head to the side.

"G-Goodbye Ise-kun. If y-you need me t-then c-call me, ok?"

Hug!

Uu! He suddenly hugged me and wont let go!

"No! If I'm going to be taken by a Dragon, then I'm taking you with me! If its you, then you can heal me if that Dragon tries to kill me!"

Koneko-chan comes over and rips us apart! She sends a glare at Ise-kun before taking my hand and we start walking away. Hehe, it seems Koneko-chan has decided for us to go together. I look back at Ise-kun...

"Buchoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

He's in the air with the Dragon Tannin. Hehe, good luck Ise-kun...don't die. After that, I went to see help from the last person I thought I would ever seek help from again until after the conference, Kaa-chan.

* * *

**And, chapters finished! I don't think I will cover much of the training, save the surprise of what Makoto learns from various people for the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Training the Dragon!**

**Issei P.O.V**

The summer vacation that I longed for.

Me, Matsuda and Motohama had promised at the beginning of the year that we would find girls and have an ero-ero summer vacation this year, but…For some reason, I was instead being shot at by a monster on a mountain in hell.

Dogooooooooooooon!

Nearby, trees went flying, rocks crumbled and a crater was created in the ground!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!

I desperately avoided the breath of fire from the monster—the dragon Ossan!

Tears still came out of my eyes even though I thought that they had dried out, you know? Because I was facing such a scary feeling every single day, my tears couldn't dry out! No, enough already! This kind of life! Where is there a high school student that gets shot at by a Dragon every day!?

"Come on, Sekiryuutei kid. If you don't dodge quicker, you'll become charcoal."

No! I don't want to become charcoal before I have sex with Buchou! I have to do it with the virgin Buchou! My plan was to throw away my virginity by having sex with Buchou!

I also wanted to have sex with Raynare! I also wanted to make children with Kalawarner like she wanted! And I also wanted to get along with Abe-senpai more!

Why am I on this mountain while on the verge of death!?

Several days had passed since I came to this mountain and I was completely worn out.

My fatigue was at its peak in both mind and body. Because I was being chased around every day and night by a monster, you know? Even every once in a while, when I launched a counterattack, I could never turn the tables. Even if I punched the scales of such a tough dragon, not only did it do no damage, it conversely hurt my fist instead.

Even using my transfer power was insignificant, so I could only spent my time running away and hiding every single day. That guy was mercilessly trying to kill me!

Moreover, that fire breath attack…It had blown off a section of the mountain with a single breath. If I get hit directly by that kind of attack, I'll die from a single hit!

Since my power has risen, my left arm has essentially become a Dragon arm, since I gave it as payment to the Sacred Gear in the battle with Raiser, but thanks to putting a ring I got from Sensei on my wrist, my arm wouldn't transform. Sensei really makes lots of things.

But the time we are in hell is limited.

However, even just running has given me considerable training. At present, I hadn't even received a single hit from that breath…but my jersey was in tatters. It was full of holes.

Once the grueling training during the first part of everyday ended, basic training began. It was mainly muscle training. When that was done, I was always in immense pain as my entire body screamed, but it felt better than being chased around by the dragon Ossan, and I could surprisingly perform it normally.

I had no choice but to secure my own meals. Rather, as I was ignorant of the animals and plants of the Underworld, I caught fish in the river only after confirming whether it was edible or not from the dragon Ossan, and I gathered nuts from trees that grew on the mountain.

I got fire by creating it somehow with my unskillful magic. Fufufu, I've only improved my fire-making magic, you know?

I've been spending everyday here doing this and that. I wanted to meet with Buchou! I wanted to talk to Raynare! I wanted to have tea from Kalawarner!

Uu, there weren't any girls here! It's a true hell for me! I longed for Buchou's lap pillow! I wanted to savour the feeling of Buchou's thighs again!

Delusions were the only pleasures that came to me here.

When Ossan's harsh training ended, I went to the world of delusions. Buchou and Raynare were there, and they welcomed me warmly…

Recently, I even became able to enter delusions while being chased around by the Dragon Ossan. Even I thought that I was ill.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Another fire ball was shot! Uwaaaaaaaah! The rock I was hiding behind was destroyed, and I was found by Ossan.

"Here you are, here you are. It's no use even if you become good at just running away. Come on, fight back."

"It's impossible! You're too strong! Could you, be even stronger than Vali!?"

"Well, I have often been said to be Maou-class in terms of pure power."

See! You're a monster! What's with the Maou-class talk!? Why am I trying to survive on a mountain with a Maou-class dragon!?

Damn it! If it's like this, I should have gone to the sea with Matsuda and Motohama!

I want women! Even though I had only beautiful girls and beautiful women around me, there wasn't a single flag being raised!

Aah, it was the best when Buchou and Raynare and Kalawarner became those girls. I had confessed once with the resolution of a dying man. But they seemed to say "sorry" at that instant…

Even I was surprised at myself that my horny nature wouldn't stop having delusions while I was being chased by Ossan. But I wouldn't be able to survive in these conditions if I didn't have delusions!

* * *

"Oh, you're doing it. How is it going?"

"I-Ise-kun!"

I heard a voice that was familiar, two in fact. Looking behind me, the Fallen Angel Governor and the Angel boy Makoto were there.

While crying, I was eating rice balls made by Buchou that Azazel-sensei and Makoto had brought.

So good! It was Buchou's flavour! It had Buchou's love in it! Since I also had a boxed lunch made by Makoto himself, it was the best!

"There's also a boxed lunch made by Raynare. Eat that too. Since she made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias. But, hahahaha, you've gotten a bit of a good face in the several days that I haven't seen you."

Sensei said that while patting my shoulder.

"Don't joke around! I almost died! I really almost died! This Dragon Ossan is insanely strong! Even if you told him to teach me the battle of a Dragon, when he uses too much of his real power, its just absuuuuuuuuuurd!"

I cried out while rice flew from my mouth! Because it's harsh! A modern-day kid like me can't endure it, coming to an empty mountain for several days with a Maou-class dragon! Worst of all, Buchou's breasts weren't here!

"Tannin-ossan doesn't know how to hold back! I'm going to be killed! I don't want to die while still a virgin!"

"You idiot. You've decided not to die, right? If I was so inclined, you would become charcoal by my breath of fire. If you don't want to have these painful feelings, then reach Balance Breaker quickly."

Ossan said that to me with half-opened eyes while resting on a rock face.

"Even if you say that! If someone with a human base like me takes a punch from someone monster-sized like you, I'll be turned into itty-bitty pieces with one blow!"

"Hmph. How foolish, when you call yourself Miss Rias' strongest Pawn in that kind of condition. Do you know how many Devils would want to be Miss Rias' servant?"

…Now that you mention it, Buchou is a celebrity in the underworld. Even when she just briefly appeared in that city station before, high-pitched cheers had risen out for her.

Now that I thought about it, there were many Devils who wished to become Buchou's servants. Does that make me lucky?

Yeah, I really am the luckiest, because I can live with such a beautiful and kind Onee-sama with big breasts.

Ah, Buchou. The person I yearned for. I'd like to marry her one day…Well, it's a distant and empty dream.

I sighed. Azazel-sensei spoke while looking at the training diary that I kept.

"Even so, you've also been including basic training, right? Then, it's fine. If you don't do this much, your body won't be able to keep up when you attain Balance Breaker. There is too much that you are lacking in. You wouldn't be able to win against Vali with magic even if she was doing a headstand. Therefore, you have no choice but to raise yourself up through physical strength."

I understood that, it was exactly as Sensei said. Vali is a descendant of the Old Maou. In terms of magic, I absolutely cannot win. But even so, how could I win with physical strength…? There was a big of gap between me and Vali in terms of basic specs.

"B-But Va-chan w-wouldn't d-do such t-t-things like t-that again."

Makoto is optimistic as always. Must be because he is an Angel.

"Umm, back then, Vali was trying to do something, but what was it?"

I asked Azazel-sensei this. Before Vali left, she tried to do something. Though Albion also tried to restrain her from doing it…

"Ah, that was the Juggernaut Drive."

"Is it something above even the Balance Breaker?"

"No, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gear that have a Heavenly Dragon sealed in them. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are the ones with that power."

I see...so only Vali and I can access Juggernaut Drive.

"Those ones are strongly restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of the Sacred Gears of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing the sealed power is the Juggernaut Drive. It temporarily gives one power rivaling that of God, but the risk is also huge. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan. And it also makes one lose their sense of reason."

"You mean you run out of control?"

"Yeah, to a violent degree. One would destroy all of their surroundings, and even start to destroy oneself before finally stopping. Its impossible to master that power in actual combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of magic power...she should be able to do so, anyway. Since Albion was impatient back then, I guess that it still has its dangers. Naturally, its not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in a Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. Its an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. You should absolutely never copy it."

There was sorrow in sensei's eyes. Was he worried about Vali? He had talked about teaching her how to use her power when she was still his subordinate.

"So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the Juggernaut Drive? That's a problem. The Sekiryuutei kid would be killed if he didn't become desperate. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly let them surpass the other. In some sense, its first come, first served."

Tannin-ossan said such a shocking thing! Seriously!?

Then, it's my turn to die!? …No, I can't die yet. I still have a dream to fulfil! My harem! My high class Devil promotion! If it's like this, I'll even aim at being an Ultimate class Devil like Ossan! Its huge that I've found out that it's possible even for a reincarnated Devil!

…But, can I endure Ossan's harsh training?

Ossan is too strong. I can't win. He's a monster. That breath of fire is foul play. Since I'm not some huge and special hero who can shoot beams from my hands, such an opponent is impossible for me.

"W-Why does e-everyone t-think Va-chan...V-Vali-san will a-attack again? Y-You all t-talk like s-she is evil, w-when she isn't e-evil at all. S-She's a good girl..."

"And no one is disputing that fact. However, how do you know Vali to be on a close personal name basis with her?"

That is actually a question I've been wanting to know for awhile now. There's something about those two. Vali never even attempted to attack Makoto, even though he had a Dragon slayer, one supposedly stronger than the Ascalon. Yet, she attacked me without any problem. It just doesn't make sense at all. When Azazel-sensei asked, Makoto blushed and looked away.

"T-That's b-between us."

"Aah, so what? Forbidden romance? Angel and Devil. Descendant of Lucifer and Gabriel's son. Hmph, sounds like forbidden love to me~"

"S-Shut up A-Azazel-sensei! V-Va-chan is...I-I need to s-support her in e-everything s-she does. E-Even then...I-I don't know wh-what I am...g-going to d-do now. S-She's m-my..."

He trails off and looks into the sky. I guess they have a connection that no one knows about.

"She's your...what?"

"...N-Never mind. S-She's my f-friend. T-That's a-all she is."

"If you say so. Anyway, we should be getting back. Tannin, have fun with Ise~"

"G-Goodbye Ise-kun!"

Those two then turned and went away! No! Don't leave me here! Take me with yoooooooooooooooooooooooou! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

...So many days have gone since then. And all I can do is...

"Oryaaaaaaah!"

[Explosion!]

The increased power from my Sacred Gear flowed into my body, and my physical power rose instantly!

"Try dodging this!"

Tannin-ossan opened his mouth wide!

Goooooooon! Dooooooooon!

I nimbly avoided the fire balls that he fired continuously, and put my hand out forward!

I imagined the image of a huge magic bullet! And of firing it! Dragon Shot!

Don! I shot a huge magic cluster from my left hand! It was about half the size of Ossan! It should be even more powerful than the one that blew up a mountain before! Thanks to that, my magic power was almost empty with what I shot out plus the increase! My weak point was that I could only store a small amount of magic power! The limit to how much I could raise the power was also only this much!

"Hmph! So you've sent out something a little decent!"

Ossan intended to take the magic bullet right in front of him without dodging!

Doooooooooooooooh!

Ossan caught it in front of him with his thick arms and then vigorously fired a breath from his mouth!

Doh! Goooooooooooooooh!

My magic bullet was sent far off into the sky over there by Ossan's single breath!

[Reset]

My increased power was reset and I was immediately seized with fatigue.

Ossan looked at both of his hands. Small sizzling fumes were rising from them. Did my magic bullet burn Ossan's hands?

"Nice shot. Compared to when I first met you, your dragon power has definitely risen. Your physical strength is also nothing to criticise. You've also gotten to the point where you can continuously play with me for a whole day as well."

Unusually, Ossan praised me.

I was breathing heavily and was gulping down from the water canteen I always keep prepared on my back. This water canteen, as well as being for hydration, was also able to slightly offset and weaken Ossan's fire breaths by increasing the power of the water through the power of my Sacred Gear. Well, I had also thought of various coping methods for it.

My appearance was also ragged. My jersey was no longer functional, with only my important parts protected, and my upper body was completely worn out and nude. Yeah. My chest had also become thick. And my unnecessary fat had also disappeared.

I had found plants and animals on the mountain, and had cooked and eaten them. I had acquired quite a lot of wild ability. I couldn't believe that I had lived like a mountain monkey during my summer vacation.

Thanks to surviving in the wild like this, I had acquired fire magic, and by combining it with my Sacred Gear's ability, I could do the fire technique directly taught to me by ossan. A huge fire power! I'll show it to you sometime!

The time to gather together was also near. It was planned for there to be a day for us to gather together again and also get some rest. For the sake of recovering on that day from the fatigue gathered during our training.

Afterwards, it seemed that there would also be a party sponsored by Maou-sama before the game, and our family as well as the other young devils also seemed to be invited. In other words, there was no time left for any more training.

"You did well up till now as well. But, it's unfortunate. It might have been possible if you had just one more day. Your training ends tomorrow, but…it's probably impossible."

Tannin-ossan sighed. Yeah, I understand. I wasn't able to reach it during this period of time. I had progressed when it came to physical strength or anything else. But, I was going to finish my training without having reached Balance Breaker.

* * *

I couldn't complete the target of my training. We then returned to the Gremory main residence and now are in the gardens.

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig."

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig. I've lived a long life. That's right; do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information."

Really, Ossan truly is a sensible Dragon!

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying just that, Ossan flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.

I saw him off while waving my hand.

[What an easy-going Dragon King.]

"I think he's a good person. When we first met, he was scary, but…he's cool for a dragon!"

[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]

That's true, but…I think that a genuine dragon is really large and magnificent. Me and you, we're just a possessed devil that was originally human and a part of a Sacred Gear.

[Well, that's true.]

"I-Ise-kun!"

When I heard this voice, I turned around...Makoto-chan! She's...rather he's looking...damn trap. I fall for it each time. I've not been around girls for so long so the first cute thing I see I will instantly lose it!

"Makoto, its you!"

He waves and comes over with Xenovia...who looks like a mummy woman! She's covered head to toe in bandages! What's that about?

"Hey Ise."

I looked over her as she hugged Makoto-chan...Makoto around the head. Yeah, her craziness hasn't changed in the least.

"But, y-you, what's with that appearance…?"

When I timidly asked that, Xenovia looked over her appearance again and spoke.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy woman!"

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hello everyone."

Another voice. When I looked, it was Kiba. He looks like he went through it also! I looked at Xenovia again who is making weird noises. But, I felt that the aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Speaking of which, Kiba's and Makoto's aura was also denser.

"Your body hasn't changed. And Makoto, I think you have gotten thinner..."

"B-Baka! D-Don't say s-such t-things!"

Eh? What's that about all of a sudden? Kiba just looked away slightly and Xenovia did also? Seriously, what's that about? When I went over to apologize for something, he just looked away.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Y-You said I h-have g-gotten t-thinner..."

"You have! You look even cuter than before!"

STOMP!

"Yeowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What was that about!? I complimented you!"

"B-Baka Ise-kun. Y-You think I-I look e-even m-more like a g-girl don't y-you?"

"Yes..."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at me! Hehehehe! Don't attack Makoto! Please don't attack me!

"No! You look more manly!"

"L-Liar! I-I am not s-speaking t-to you."

With that, he left our area. I turned to Kiba for answers.

"What was that about?"

"W-Well...Makoto-kun has been getting lots of invitations for dates."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You didn't let me finish. He has gotten lots of...male attention. Saying he looks like a pretty girl...and has a small thin body...and when you said he has gotten thinner, you basically said that he looks even more like a girl than before. He surprisingly has a deep complex about his body. I thought he looked like a cute guy but..."

"Kiba! Don't start with your weird thing for Makoto again!"

He chuckled awkwardly. I don't need to hear Kiba think about Makoto like that. Ehehe, I will have to apologize to him later for it.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

The next to appear was Buchou! It's been so looooooooooong! My Buchou! My onee-sama! She's still just as beautiful as always!

"Buchoooooooou! I wanted to see you!"

"Ise…You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

She embraced me tightly while saying that. Ah, the feeling of Buchou…Rather, because my lust itself was suppressed during that mountain seclusion, the level of my arousal was intense from smelling the scent of the woman I missed so much…As I thought, women are nice.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

It seemed I was once more living the civilised life I missed so much.

However, to report that I hadn't attained Balance Breaker, it was truly shameful.

This was actually the first time in over two weeks that we of the Rias Gremory group had all gathered together like this.

After we had gotten our training plans from Azazel-sensei, I had been taken away by a dragon, but it seemed everyone else had split up after that as well. That's why; this was our first gathering since then.

To be honest, this may have been the first time that we had all lived separately from the rest of the group for so long. Rather, I think it's the first time since I had joined it as a member. Since I didn't know about anything before I was here.

After the ones who had trained outside, me, Kiba, and Xenovia had taken showers and changed our clothes, we all gathered in my room. Why my room? I had inexhaustible doubts about it, but it seemed that the reason was that it was easiest for them to gather here. It seemed there was a problem with going into Buchou's room. Was there something there that she couldn't show us?

Makoto however is making it a point to look away from me. Each time I had tried to talk to him, he just ignores me and looks to Gasper or Koneko-chan or Akeno-san. Ehehehe, I will really apologize for what I have done. I never meant to make him feel so sad about things.

"Umm, sensei, wasn't I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What's with that…? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain…"

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed Devils."

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a Dragon on that mountaaaaaain! Do you know how many times I was close to death!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I cried at it all! Because! Because! Becaaaaaaaaaause!

"I wanted, I so wanted to see Buchou! I wrapped myself in leaves and slept while remembering Buchou's warmth every niiiiiiiiight! It was so hard! The dragon Ossan wouldn't go easy on me and also attacked while I was sleeping! He blew off rooooooocks! I was assailed by forest fiiiiiiiiire! I ran awaaaaaaaaay! If I didn't run away, I would have diiiiiiiiiiiiied!"

"Poor Ise…You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so sturdy…That Mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it Mt. Ise from now on."

Buchou pulled my head to her chest and hugged me! The feeling of Buchou's breasts healed my tough past!

Having endured so much shock, I also hugged Buchou back and cried enormously! So cruel! Azazel-sensei is cruel! He let me be kidnapped by a Dragon! I still remember Buchou waving her hand below me! It was a kidnapping! Even thinking about it now, it was a kidnapping!

"No, even so, your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time when you can wear the armour in Balance Breaker has just about arrived. But, you weren't able to attain Balance Breaker, right?"

Azazel-sensei didn't seem particularly disappointed that I hadn't attained it.

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining it was also within the range of my predictions. Yeah, you didn't receive any shock, Ise. I mean, its impossible to attain Balance Breaker when there are no dramatic changes. I thought that something would be changed in you through the survival lifestyle and by coming into contact with a Dragon King-class Dragon, but the time wasn't enough. If it was at least for one more month…"

Impossible! If I had lived another month of that kind of lifestyle, I would die of Buchou-deficiency disease! If I couldn't feel Buchou's warmth like this periodically, I'd die!

I buried my face in Buchou's breasts and shook my head in refusal! No, no! I can't take going to that mountain again! Buchou also gently caressed my head! Ueeeh! Buchoooooou!

"Well, it's fine. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

The report meeting ended with sensei's voice.

In this way, my survival lifestyle came to an end. After the meeting, everyone left to their own rooms, however I caught up with Makoto who just gives me a pissed off stare.

"...About what I said..."

"I-I'm not angry w-with you. I-I just d-don't like b-being mistaken f-for a g-girl a-as lots of Devils...a-and Angels a-alike h-have been sending me d-date invitations...m-males. I-I don't w-want male a-attention."

"Yeah, Kiba filled me in about it. I guess it is bad that you are mistaken for a girl."

"Y-Yes, it is. E-Even though I-I want to b-be taken s-seriously, I-I am mistaken f-for something b-breakable...e-even though I-I trained...a-anyway, I-I found a-a girl you m-might like!"

He gets something out of his pocket and thrusts it into my hand. I looked and saw that it was a picture. I looked at it...wow! She's beautiful! She's very beautiful and wow! I can't get over how beautiful her face is. If I go down her body...she has oppai that rival Buchou's oppai! They are amazingly big!

"S-She's..."

"Y-Yes. I-I am t-thinking a-about adding t-this girl t-to my a-and Chelia's B-Brave S-Saints. A-And she's a-a fan of t-the Sekiryuutei s-so I thought t-that you m-might like her..."

"Yeah! Of course! If she's as nice as the picture then..."

"I-I haven't m-met her yet. B-But when I-I do, y-you could c-come with m-me? It is g-going to be after Buchou's R-Rating Game against S-Sona-san."

"Sure! I'll go with you!"

He smiles and turns on his heels.

"I-I'm going to b-bed now. G-Goodnight Ise-kun."

"Yeah. Are we cool now?"

"Yes, w-we are cool."

With those words he departed swiftly. Damn it! I didn't even get to know that girls name! As I was wallowing in that, two arms link with my own! When I looked, it was Raynare and Kalawarner!

"Hey Ise-kun~ We haven't spent much time together."

"Mind if we sleep next to you?"

S-Sleep next to me!? They want to sleep next to me!? They both have huge oppai!

"Ok girls! Lets sleep together!"

"Hehe, so cute Ise-kun."

"Lets go Ise. You know Fallen Angels are good at seducing?"

My nose bleeds heavily as these two sexy beauties lead me to my bedroom! Hehehe! Getting chased by a Dragon, facing death every single day, and now sleeping next to two beauties. Yeah, this is the best part of the summer! Raynare and Kalawarner's breasts are amazing after all!

* * *

**And, this chapters done. I didn't cover Makoto's training so I could keep it secret. But he will be showing what he's learned soon enough! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't touch Koneko-chan!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

It was the evening of the next day and I was wearing the summer uniform of Kuou Academy and we were on our way towards the party in the Underworld. The high class high rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory.

We rode on the back of the former Dragon King Tannin-sama. It was really cool but Ise-kun keeps saying things about me not wearing a dress. I have had to tell him about me not wearing a dress because I am not a girl. No matter how many times I had told him, he doesn't believe me at all.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Ossan! Thanks!"

Buchou and Ise-kun gave our thanks to Tannin-sama. Tannin-sama and the other Dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds. Then, we were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds…and we got into an expensive-looking limousine! …Hahaha, It was truly an astonishing way of continuing on after coming this far.

Ise-kun and Buchou sat next to one another while I sat between to Akeno-san and Yuuto-kun. Everyone else is in the back of the limo. This is pretty cool. While in this ride, I notice the various sights outside the limousine. It is quite exquisite that this is happening. During my training, I was reminded of my Obaa-san. Just a single reminder made me feel horrible. I guess I'm not as over that as I thought I was. I couldn't say anything to anyone else but I still miss her terribly. Even though she told me to move on with my life, I felt that I couldn't at all. I don't know how else to get over it.

While I was thinking this, the limousine arrived at the hotel. When we came out, we were welcomed by many employees. We entered inside like that, and once Akeno-san confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young Devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Buchou grumbled with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno-san and Yuuto-kun were also giving bitter smiles.

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

We were led into a gorgeous hall! On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of Devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat! The ceiling had as expected, a huge chandelier! I couldn't stop looking at that chandelier here and now!

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Buchou's entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Buchou. Buchou had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now!

"Uuu, there's so many people…"

The dressed-up Gasper-san was tightly sticking to my back.

"Its ok Gasper-san."

I petted her head softly. I can talk like this because I played that spell on my vocal cords again. I didn't want to stutter at this place. Well, at least she isn't being bad and using her Sacred Gear or something right now. I will get you some sweets Gasper-san next time. But like that, Buchou said that we should make rounds.

After making the rounds, Buchou and Akeno-san were conversing with female Devils. Yuuto-kun was also surrounded by female Devils, although he doesn't look comfortable right now. I think...hehe, never mind. Ise-kun, Gasper-san and Xenovia-san are away from me. I don't know where Koneko-chan is right now. As for myself...

"Y-You are so cute!"

"Please say you don't have a boyfriend!"

"I'd marry someone so cute!"

I'm getting attention. But the attention is one I don't welcome. The attention is from male Devils. I'm surrounded by male Devils. Apparently, they all think I'm a girl, even though I'm dressed in my male school uniform. I feel so uncomfortable right now. I wish someone would come and help me. I'm not good with social situations like this.

"You are all so kind."

I spoke with a strained voice. I am scared right now. I'm sure I will get raped in the near future if these people keep moving closer to me. Uu, someone help me, anyone help me. I'd even accept help from Kaa-chan right now! I still haven't...I don't know the word. Forgiven? Have I forgiven her? I don't want to think about it.

"Makoto-sama. Allow me to help you."

The girl Xenovia-san who is my self proclaiming girlfriend and bodyguard. She came over and separated me from the male Devils who all groaned. Uuuu, I don't want male attention anymore. I wonder, if I look like this as a guy, what would I look like as a girl? Even cuter? Would I be very pretty? Uu, there's no point thinking about it.

"Thank you Xenovia-san."

"Ah, it wasn't a problem. Clearly that don't know that you are just cute, not a girl. Either that or they are all gay and covering their homosexuality with the excuse that you are so cute that you couldn't possibly be a guy!"

Hmmmmm, I don't know what happened then but she sounded like she wanted to help me. At that time, my eyes met someone's. The eyes I know all too well. The eyes of a girl I met all that time ago, before Obaa-san died. The girl who came to the funeral of my Obaa-san despite not knowing me long to offer support.

"Ah, Ravel-san!"

"I-Its been awhile Mako-sama."

She came over and we greeted one another like this. At the same time, I notice a girl go over to Ise-kun and starts conversing with him. The person is Isabela-san. She's the Rook from Raiser-sans group.

"Ah, it certainly has. Say, how is your Onii-sama?"

"…Thanks to you and the Gremory group, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by the Sekiryuutei was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Wow, she doesn't hold back like always.

"But aren't you in your Onii-sama's group?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my Okaa-sama's servant. My Okaa-sama traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my Okaa-sama said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my Okaa-sama doesn't participate in the games."

"Wow, a free Bishop huh. You traded to your Okaa-sama's team. That's pretty cool."

"Y-You know about them then?"

"Yes. You can trade servants between high class Devils. But only the same pieces, yes? You couldn't trade a Knight for a Rook or a Bishop for a Pawn."

"Y-Yes, that is certainly correct. I am happy you know much about the ways of the Evil Pieces."

Why say something like that? Does she want something? Erm...she is giving me a weird look. However, Isabela-san came over after talking with Ise-kun and spoke to Ravel-san.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

"I understand. Mako-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Ravel-san suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left before I could say anything. Eh? Why didn't she wait for my reply. Sighing, Isabela-san also left after Ravel-san. Why was she sighing all of a sudden?

While I was thinking that, my eyes caught a small shadow. The shadow was Koneko-chan. Her expression seemed absorbed in something. Was there something wrong? I was suddenly seized with anxiety. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Xenovia-san, I will be back soon."

"Hmm? Is something the matter Makoto-sama?"

"No, nothing. I just need to find someone. She said she'd be here and that we needed to talk so I have to find that person before the Maou-sama's start the ceremony."

I lied to her. I don't think Xenovia-san should be involved. I don't want her to be in danger.

"Ah, I understand. I shall await your return."

I went in the direction of Koneko-chan after bowing to Xenovia-san. I hope Koneko-chan is ok. I don't think I want Koneko-chan to be hurt.

Koneko-chan went down in the elevator? What's going on? Once I confirmed that the elevator next door opened, I boarded it. I then went down without a moments pause. I just hope something's not wrong.

* * *

Once I reached the bottom, I asked some nearby Devils if they had seen Koneko-chan, while fighting off the advancements of both males and females. Uu, I really wish males didn't hit on me.

After finding out the location she went in, I followed after her. I ran fast into the forest surrounding the hotel. But while I was running two people joined next to me.

"Ise-kun! Buchou!"

"Makoto-chan!"

"Ise! Fuck sake, he isn't a chan! You are a twat! Anyway, something is wrong with Koneko. Lets go and find out together my Bishop, my fucking Pawn."

After we had advanced through the forest for several minutes, Buchou and I pulled Ise-kun's arm and made us hide in the shadow of a tree. I saw Koneko-chan and I felt another presence. I looked up to see...

"Its been a while, hasn't it?"

It was a woman in a black kimono. She had features that resembled a Nekomata. And the feeling of a Nekomata is strong, from what I could sense. I didn't know what was going on, but I feel like this person is related to Koneko-chan somehow. The auras feel too similar to be a coincidence.

"...You!"

Koneko-chan's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. Its me, your Onee-chan."

So that is Koneko-chan's Onee-san. I thought as much. I then see Buchou shake her fist at Ise-kun with a threatening gaze. Eh? Was Ise-kun being a lecherous person again? He really is naughty, even when this kind of situation happens.

"Kuroka-Nee-sama…"

Koneko-chan's voice squeezed out those words. There was a small black cat that snuggled up to Kuroka-sans foot.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party nya."

I see, Koneko-chan came across that black cat at the party and came here following it.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka-san just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested, nyan~"

Kuroka-san waved her hand like a cat and winked a little cutely. Buchou then punched Ise-kun on the top of his head and sent him to the floor? What was that about? Has his naughtiness reached new levels? Has her tolerance reached new low levels?

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

A voice that I had heard from somewhere before spoke out. Then, a good looking man wearing what looked like ancient Chinese armour came out, it was Son Goku Bikou-san! Vali-san...rather, Va-chan's comrade! What was he doing here? Wait. He's a member of the Khaos Brigade. Is this a terrorist attack aimed at the party hall!?

Suddenly, Bikou-sans gaze turned to look in the direction of me, Ise-kun and Buchou! So he noticed us!?

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know Senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Tch! We've been found out! Even though I would have preferred not to fight!

Buchou, Ise-kun and I readied ourselves and stepped out from the shadow of the tree. Koneko-chan was surprised to see us.

"…Mako-senpai, Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, she's missing her Angel. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?"

Va-chan is missing me? That's so sweet...no, I can think about that later!

"By the way Buchou, what is senjutsu? Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?"

Sighing, Buchou gave an explanation to Ise-kun's question. I already know about Senjutsu as I learned about it years ago.

"Yes dickhead, Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. Its a power that is both similar yet different from the demonic power of Devils and the light power of Angels like my cute Angel Bishop. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but Senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, its said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan~ Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death nyan~"

Kuroka-san finished the explanation while winking. Why is she winking? I don't understand. She then looked at me with narrowed eyes. What have I done?

"Who the hell are you bitch?"

Did she just call me a bitch? Why did she call me a bitch?

"I am Izumi Makoto."

"Damn, a girl prettier than I am..."

Did she just refer to me as a girl? Ise-kun then wrapped an arm around my neck and pointed at Kuroka-san.

"That's right! Makoto-chan is really pretty! And don't mess with us! I'm the Sekiryuutei and she's the daughter of Gabriel, the Seraph!"

He calls me a girl one more time and I'm going to kill him, painfully.

"Really nyan? Heh~ So this is the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei who repelled Vali before. And the daughter of Gabriel~? I thought her name was Chelia, not Makoto~"

So she heard about my Imouto huh. Well, I guess that it is going around the world now. Gabriel-sama has children in the form of us.

"That's the other one! This girl is going to kick your ass with her cuter powers!"

BANG!

I couldn't take it anymore and I punched Ise-kun right in the face, knocking him to the floor! I didn't mean to but I couldn't take it anymore. Buchou laughed at Ise-kun.

"Its about fucking time. Honestly Ise, you brought it upon yourself to do such things. Awesome, my Angel. Give Onee-san a hug."

Like a zombie, Buchou came over to me and hugged me tightly. I felt complicated as Ise-kun looked up at me in sadness and pain.

"Damn, that girls got game nya."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL! SERIOUSLY! I HAVE A PENISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I then covered my mouth and cried. Everyone is driving me to these things. Before meeting these people, I had no friends or social skills whatsoever and now I'm getting embarrassed. However, I am happier in this life than that one. I would rather be embarrassed than lonely.

Bikou-san then spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka~ Let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, its a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time~"

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Koneko-chan shivered at the thought of going with them. I don't want Koneko-chan to leave with her. So I stepped between them and surrounded myself with a magical aura.

"You are not taking her. If you try then you have to go through me!"

Seeing my actions, both Bikou-san and Kuroka-san laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?"

"I don't care! I will beat you both if you attempt to make Koneko-chan do something she doesn't want to do!"

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you bitch~"

At that instant, I was seized by an indescribable sensation! What is this, this feeling of having transported to another space? Even though the scenery hadn't changed, it was like the air and mood had changed or something…

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Devil magic, but also the skill to control space?"

Buchou said this while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, its relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world nya. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and Devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye nya~"

If given a few minutes, I could probably break this barrier. However, we don't have a few minutes.

"Don't think so! I will be your opponent!"

I said this bravely at the shocked looking Kuroka-san. Then, she smirked naughtily.

"Although you are cute, I will have to kill you. Bikou, handle that ape Gremory and the Sekiryuutei-chi, while I handle the pretty boy."

"Whatever you say~"

Bikou-san then takes out a staff and lunges for Ise-kun who dodges. Bikou-san then swings his staff around and attempts to hit Ise-kun in the chest! However, Ise-kun twisted his body and the staff passed through his armpit.

"Tch, you are pissing me off!"

Bikou-san said angrily. Well, of course. Can Ise-kun win against this man, named Bikou-san?

"Buchou, please assist Ise-kun! I will fight Kuroka-san. Trust me."

Buchou puts on a complicated expression as I notice Ise-kun and Bikou-san move away from us. I don't know if I can take Kuroka-san alone, but I can at least give her enough damage to this Neko girl until the others arrive to help. With Ise-kun and Buchou together, it should be possible.

Seeing my determined face, Rias-Buchou nodded.

"Alright, I will deal with the monkey along with Ise. However, if you die, I wont forgive you. As my Bishop, you wont lose to something like Kuroka!"

"Understood Buchou!"

Buchou nodded at me and I did the same. She then split from me to help Ise-kun fight the monkey-san named Bikou-san.

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after Ise-kun who had avoided it the first time! But Ise-kun used his superior flexibility and skillfully moved his body, avoiding it!

"Take this!"

Buchou released a large amount of demonic power at Bikou-san. Bikou-san spun his staff around and destroyed the power within an instant! Ku! Even though Buchou has trained, she still has some distance to go!

Buchou, Ise-kun and Bikou-san then started having a ferocious battle. I am sure that Ise-kun will pull out a victory somehow. But my problem is...

* * *

"Nyan~"

Kuroka-san! She has an ominous dark aura around her. She was giving a bewitching smile at me.

"...Nee-sama, I will go with you. So please overlook Mako-senpai!"

Huh!? Koneko-chan said she'll go!? As if!

"What are you saying Koneko-chan!? We are apart of the same team! I can't let you go with her Koneko-chan!"

However, Koneko-chan shook her head.

"…Its no good. I understand best Nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an Ultimate class Devil. For Mako-senpai, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both Youjutsu and Senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this Nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Kuroka-san smiled at my anger.

"Its because a Youkai cannot help another Youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired Onee-san like that ape Gremory, you know?"

Koneko-chan shook her head at onee-san's words.

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…"

She started to tremble and shed tears. I hugged Koneko-chan to make her feel safe.

"Kuroka-san… You know, the hardest thing in this world, is living in it. That's something I learned when Obaa-san died. Koneko-chan was there for me that time, and this time I will be there for her! I wont let you even lay a single finger on Koneko-chan! If you try, you will have to kill me first!" I then turned to Koneko-chan and repeated my words. "The hardest thing in this world, is living in it. Do you want to make it a little easier by living it with me?"

Koneko-chan's eyes became wet with tears and she lets them roll down her face. I wiped the tears away with my fingers. Don't cry Koneko-chan. Its ok now.

"…I don't want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-Nee-sama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Mako-senpai! To live!"

Koneko-chan cried that out! After hearing that, Kuroka-san briefly showed a bitter smile and then gave a derisive laugh that seemed to freeze my whole body.

"Then, die."

A thin mist-like substance sprung out from onee-san. It gradually spread and reached us. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole forest.

The mist was really thick. I could confirm it in front of me. Its a poison mist. If I can just use a purifying spell...

"…This is."

Next Koneko-chan also dropped to her knees while covering her mouth! Don't worry Koneko-chan! I covered my mouth as I activated a magic circle below me. If I have this power then I can...even I am an Angel!

"Purify!"

I released a wave of purifying power! I learned how to do this! I can combine the healing magic my family is known for with my light power, and added onto that a spell to get rid of toxic gas! With all of those together, I got rid of this poison mist!

Seeing that I released her poison mist, she gave a bitter smile.

"Hehehehehehe! So the little girl has tricks nya!?"

"I'm a boy! Not a girl!"

"Hmph, well you are pretty like a girl, but have a masculine feel...hmmmm, interesting. Son of Gabriel the Seraph huh! Wait, aren't you also...yes, Vali's...yes. You are Vali's bitch!"

"I AM NOT A BITCH!"

I fired a light spear at Kuroka-san! It hit her and she disappeared! Damn, that's not the real one! Where is she? This is a skilled user of Senjutsu...and I am not a user of Senjutsu...if I could just...

"That was a good attack. But it' useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of Youjutsu."

Her voice echoed throughout the forest. Then silhouettes flickered into existence. All of them were Kuroka-san! Damn it! Even I can't tell which is the real one. If only I knew Senjutsu then we could have an edge...

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with Youjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

Koneko-chan said as she stood next to me. Then, cat ears popped onto the top of her head! She also has her tail out! She is so cute...no, I can't think that now. Her ears twitch.

"...But I can use Senjutsu. Mako-senpai, I can tell you where Nee-sama is."

"Please do and leave the rest to me!"

She nodded and closed her eyes. The Kuroka-sans put on a frown and what gathered in their hands was a whitish aura! They all fired magic bullets at Koneko-chan! Since I can't tell which is real, I will just have to assume that all are real!

I rushed in front of Koneko-chan and made a magic barrier appear!

Doooooooooooooon!

The shield was hit by a strong magic bullet! Even with my training, the barrier was destroyed! Damn! The Kuroka-sans made more bullets shoot at us! I raised barrier after barrier to block these attacks!

Doooooooon! Dooooooooooon! Doooooooooooooooooon!

"Guah!"

Some magic bullets got through my barriers so I used my body to defend Koneko-chan! I got hit by countless bullets but I wont let her harm Koneko-chan!

She even blew off my front! My chest is showing for the world to see. But right now, I can't be concerned with that!

"Mako-senpai!"

"Please don't worry about me! Just tell me where she is and I will do the rest..."

Doggoooooooooon!

Before I could finish speaking, I was hit by another magic bullet! Guhhah…!

Because it was a surprise attack that I had received before I was ready, the pain was intense…!

"So weak. Is this really the son of a Seraph?"

Kuroka-san simply sneered at me…Hehehe, truly, just how much more will I continue to be ridiculed like this…I'm pitiful. I won't show my power in a pinch.

...I'm always like this. I couldn't do anything without anyone else. Chelia was always the confident one between us. I'm the elder sibling yet she was always ahead of me in confidence. I broke when Obaa-san died. I couldn't think when she died.

"You aren't hurting Koneko-chan!"

Dooooooooo!

I was hit by another blast. I didn't see where it came from and I was blown backwards by its power and my back crashed into a huge tree! Damn it! Just once, I want to be useful! I want to fight strongly for a change! No more being weak and useless! I am a man also! Let Ise-kun! Well, not completely like him as I'm not a pervert but...even I am strong!

"Damn it…"

I stood up. I was so clumsy and pitiful that tears flowed from my eyes. It wasn't from the pain. It was from being weak again. This Onee-san is really pissing me off. I stood in front of Koneko-chan and again activated a barrier to defend her. I can't let Koneko-chan get hurt again!

"I'm sorry I'm like this Koneko-chan. This is all I can do. I'm so useless all the time."

"...Mako-senpai isn't useless. He helped Buchou that time, with her forced marriage. You fought against the Leviathan descendant for peace. Mako-senpai also beat Kokabiel and stopped him from destroying our home. Mako-senpai is never useless in my eyes. Mako-senpai is the gentlest person I've ever met."

My eyes became wet with tears. If my kohai says such things, then even I can't control my emotions. I want to fight, to live!

"Have you found her location Koneko-chan!?"

"Yes! It took sometime but she lowered her guard when firing those bullets. Its the one on the far left! Aim for that one!"

"Understood!"

Hearing Koneko-chan's words, the Onee-sans clones sweat bullets. They then all disappear with only the real one left! I see! The Onee-san gathered a mystical aura in her palms and fired it at me!

"Hold on Koneko-chan!"

I grabbed Koneko-chan and lifted her under my arm. I spread my white Angel wings and took to the sky! I can see all your movements Onee-san! Kuroka-san clicked her tongue in frustration.

"You damn brat! You best learn your manners!"

Kuroka-san fired what seems to be countless bullets. However, I threw Koneko-chan on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I danced around these bullets! If I left Koneko-chan down there, then Onee-san here could've attacked her! However, if I keep her with me then I know she will be fine!

"Be shocked!"

I sent some lightning at Kuroka-san! She jumped out of the way and fired a white aura at me!

"Dodge that Mako-senpai! Its a Senjutsu shot!"

"Right!"

I spun my body and dodged the shot, narrowly as Kuroka-san landed on the ground. If it wasn't for Koneko-chan's warning, that could've hit me! Ok, I need her to stay in one place. Yes, if I can only get her to stay in one place, I can release a strong spell at her!

"I'm here boy! Take this!"

Kuroka-san fired a speedy shot! Fortunately, I train with someone who uses God speed! My training with Yuuto-kun has shown me speeds that I couldn't imagine. Thanks to that, I can handle the speed of the bullet.

I dodged the bullet and activated a magic circle below her! Noticing it, she gives suspicious eyes.

"What is this..."

Before she could finish her sentence, I activate the magic circle! The magic circle is a gravity spell! She falls to the floor instantly! She is on her hands and knees, looking to the sky with pure fury!

"You have access to gravity magic!?"

"Well, I'm not an expert but I should be able to hold even you for a few seconds!"

She tried lifting her arms, but I made the spell stronger! If she moves and fired at me while I'm concentrating on my true attack then I will be finished. I need at least a few seconds to get the calculations just right.

"Damn your magic!"

She tried even harder to break the spell, however I made more and more circles appear on the ground, in order to increase the gravity even more! This is it now! My resolve!

"Take this Kuroka-san!"

I summoned two light spears with a rune spell attached to each and threw them at her left and right side! It embedded in the branch she is standing on! Yes! Now since I added a magical sealing spell...

"Ugh, you have shit aim nyaaa! Even when Shirone tells you where I am, you miss me!? And yet you weighed me down with gravity!? Are you stupid!?"

"I'm anything but stupid."

I made two magic circles in my hands. The runes I placed on the light spears also activated with the activation spell in my hands!

"This is!"

"Get sealed!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Before she could react, and thanks to my gravity spell, a box was formed. A pure white box made from the light power of Angels.

"...Mako-senpai what did you..."

"My spell. Kuroka-san shouldn't be able to break that for awhile. It is a combination of my light powers I was gifted due being an Angel and my sealing magic. Its forbidden to use this kind of spell as it puts great toll on the body."

"Then why! If it hurts you then!"

"It doesn't hurt me now. It used to put a great toll on the body. However, I found away for it to just take my magical reserves rather than placing a toll on my body. It is all about shifting the cost. Its hard, but not impossible. That's why it took me as long as it did to set up the spell. Don't worry. With this, she is finished."

Kuroka-san then let out a scream and fired countless bullets and other things at the box of sealing. However, all it did was minor damage. I best wrap this up before my magic is depleted.

"Ok Kuroka-san! This is what a Seraphs son can do!"

I gathered magic circles in front of me! Noticing the magic circles, Kuroka-san lets out a cry!

"You! You can't intend to do such things!"

"I can and will!"

I gathered the elements. Ice, fire, water, wind, electricity, earth and whatever else there is! All of them gathered into one place! This is my new finisher! I layered the circles together to create one magic circle! The magic circle of the elements!

"Y-You can't fire that! I will die!"

I smirked as a magical sphere appeared in front of the circle. The magical sphere has all the elements inside of it! It is one mass of magical elemental power! This is my move! And I will use it to win Kuroka-san!

"Natural Disaster!"

"Ooh shit!"

I fired the shot at Kuroka-san! The shot speeds off to Kuroka-san in a blazing glory!

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The shot collided with Kuroka-san who was sealed in the magical barrier! She couldn't move or anything! The barrier is good as it lets things in, but not out. So, if I threw a rock inside the barrier, she wouldn't be able to throw it back out. The barrier surrounding the forest has been neutralized. So, she is knocked out then. Yes, that makes the most sense.

"Mako-senpai, is Nee-sama..."

"Dead?" She nodded. I shook my head. "No, she isn't dead. I didn't go all out on the attack. I did hold back as I didn't want to kill her. I never want to kill anyone. Even someone like Kuroka-san...but Koneko-chan, she doesn't appear to be as evil as she seems. Even then, I wont let her hurt you."

I then felt my energy leave me and we started falling to the ground! Koneko-chan spread out her wings and lowered us to the floor. We are safe. I looked to Kuroka-san who is knocked out cold. I know she isn't dead as I sense her. If she was dead, Koneko-chan would also say something.

"...Are you ok, Mako-senpai?"

"Yup. Just used lots of energy. Not all of us have mental amounts of stamina..."

I then thought about Ise-kun. I kind of look up to Ise-kun. He is my friend and he always does good things, even if he is naughty. I don't look up to the perverted side of his...Ise-kun! Buchou! They are fighting Bikou-san! I tried to stand but my legs gave out immediately!

I looked at the fighting's of those three. For some reason, Rias-Buchou has pulled up her dress...

"What is she doing?"

I asked Koneko-chan who shrugged her shoulders. Then, Ise-kun looks at me.

"Makoto-chan! Which breast should I poke!?"

I face fault with Koneko-chan! What the hell is he talking about right now!? Breast poking!?

"What!? I don't understand!"

"To achieve Balance Breaker! Which one!?"

I looked to Koneko-chan who shuddered and looked away. Please don't look away! I need help here! This person is asking me something like this! I'm kind of scared right now!

"I don't know! Does it matter!?"

"Yes! This is important!"

"Geez, if its that important, poke both!"

I conveyed this to him. He smiles with naughty eyes. Creepy. He then moved his fingers to Buchou's breasts! I couldn't look so I covered my eyes. This is too gross!

"Koneko-chan! Please tell me when its over!"

"...I can't look, its vile."

She then buried her head into my naked chest! This is creepy beyond belief!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

I then heard this noise so...I uncovered my eyes and hesitantly looked...Ise-kun! He's done it! That's Balance Breaker! He's achieved the Balance Breaker! The forbidden move! Well done...although the methods...

"...That's disgusting, what a lewd Sekiryuutei."

"I agree completely Koneko-chan."

We looked on with scornful eyes.

"Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! It's been achieved here by poking my Masters breasts!"

Even though we gave our looks, he said that so happily. Ugh, this isn't normal. Ise-kun then fired a magic bullet which passed by Bikou-san and made a huge explosion! From just a single bullet!? That's incredible!

"Ahahahaha!"

Someone laughed...it was Bikou-san!

"Ha! How interesting! Well, take this!"

Bikou-san extended his staff! It hit Ise-kun dead on in his chest...but the armour wasn't damaged!

"Is that all?"

Bikou-sans expression changed at my lack of damage and he was shocked.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of power!"

Ise-kun leapt forward and closed the distance between him and Bikou-san.

"Don't get carried away!"

Bikou-san hit Ise-kun with his staff and I also see Senjutsu shots being mixed in. But no matter what he did, the armour was sturdy. That's some Balance Breaker! It really did break the balance of this fight! Ise-kun then thruts his fist forward! But he stopped right before he would've hit Bikou-san in the nose. However, Bikou-san just laughed at the stopping Ise-kun.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! Now there is a Dragon boss! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

He really is a battle freak. But as he twirled his staff around, a tear in space happened. From inside the tear, someone stepped out. A man. He has blonde hair and is wearing glasses.

"That's far enough Bikou. The Devils will notice. And Kuroka is knocked out."

The man said as he jumped down to Kuroka-san. He picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. Bikou-san then jumped beside him.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

The man pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?"

The man sighed. Wait, what's that in his...

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!"

I shouted out! I know it now! Such holy power. There is only one thing it could be!

"The Holy King sword Caliburn. For Caliburn, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Va-chan is…"

I gave a bitter smile...

"But what's that sheathed on your hip? It feels like Excalibur!"

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excalibur's. Excalibur Ruler."

Excalibur Ruler!? That's the Excalibur Ruler! So, he's also in possession of that blade!? Just who is this man? And what are his connections to Va-chan? To have those two blades together is...

"Now then, let's retreat."

The man then cut the air with the sword called Caliburn and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through.

"Goodbye, Sekiryuutei, Gabriel's son."

He knows who I am huh. They all then disappeared into the spatial tear. I feel completely drained right now. However Buchou is injured so I went over with the help of Koneko-chan and started healing her injuries.

"Makoto, you beat Kuroka?"

"Yes Buchou."

She adopted a smile of an Onee-sama and hugged me tightly.

"Well done my cutest Bishop that isn't a Vampire!"

She patted my head as I finished healing her. Koneko-chan who is stood next to me and hugged me.

"...The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. That's what you told me."

"Yes, I did say that. And its true. However, we can make it less harder, together."

I hugged her back and we stayed in our embrace until help finally came. We were cared for by all the Devils who had detected trouble, and the Maou-sponsored party was hurriedly cancelled because of the Khaos Brigade attack.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry about the wait and I hope this made it up! Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of The Devils Angel! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yup, its still alive lol.**

**Anime PJ; Thank you. I thought it was a nice quote also.**

**SharpRevan; Thank you very much. Yeah, he'll forever be mistaken as a girl lol.**

**Guest; Thank you.**

**Well, now on with the story!**

* * *

**The night before the match**

The night before the decisive battle with the Sitri family.

We gathered in sensei's room and had our last meeting.

There had been the attack by Bikou-san and Koneko-chan's Onee-san, but the matter had been settled for the time being thanks to them being driven away by Buchou's group and Tannin-ossan, and things had already settled down concerning that incident now.

There was talk of Buchou gaining an even higher assessment and value thanks to that battle. Since Vali's team was repelled and she made Ise-kun attain Balance Breaker. It seems that the points for these were high.

But she couldn't report on how she made him attain Balance Breaker. Even I think its a little bad of him to do things like this. I mean, poking Buchou's...breasts is bad. Even I think its bad. I'm always looking towards Ise-kun as...well, as a senpai I guess. Even though we are around the same age, he became a Devil first and well, he does try and help me with various things like telling me what to wear...

"Before we start, can I ask why you are dressed like that Makoto-kun?"

Yuuto-kun asked me. I gained a small embarrassed blush and looked away. I thought that I was supposed to wear this. Ise-kun told me to wear it and...uu, I've been tricked again, haven't I?

"...Let me guess. It was Ise-senpai who made you wear that, wasn't it Mako-senpai?"

I nodded at Koneko-chan while covering my face with my hands. I thought that being dressed as a maid was supposed to make the team get the feeling of tranquility...is that wrong?

"You know what Ise. I hate you. I physically hate you. You always make Makoto do things like this. You know he's fucking innocent yet you do things like this with him!? I'm sure you're obsessed with traps!"

"I-I...Buchou! I didn't mean to do it! I-I just couldn't resist!"

"Its called bullying Ise! I hope you seriously die in the near future! You are a twat pussy!"

He cried as Buchou came over and hugged me tightly. She then petted my head as I smiled sadly. I was tricked again...and Sona-san thinks I'm smart. I don't think I'm being very smart right now.

"...Can we start now?"

"Ooh shut the fuck up Azazel! No one is interested in what you have to say!"

"Ape! Don't speak to me like that!"

"Whatever. Don't speak to me anymore. I mean, I'm beautiful and you look and feel like an old Ojii-sama!"

"O-Ojii-sama!?"

Azazel-sensei seems offended by Rias-Buchou's words.

"Yes, Ojii-sama! You are old and I hate you! Seriously, just die Azazel! Do the world a fucking favour and die!"

Azazel-sensei sharpens his eyes at Buchou who does it back. She then gets close to him and shakes her fist at him! But that's when someone hugs me.

"I think Makoto-sama looks very well like that. By the way, is this your way of telling me that you want me to be your maid now, Makoto-sama?"

I did a spit take and shook my head!

"N-No! X-Xenovia-san I-I d-did t-this because I-Ise-kun t-told me t-too!"

"I see...well, regardless. I think Makoto-sama would like it if I attacked him like this."

...Attacked me? She is going to attack me? I don't want to be attacked!

"Ara Xenovia-chan. You'll have to get in line. Mako-kun belongs to me."

Akeno-san comes over to me and pushes her breasts into my face!

"Fuku-Buchou, I don't believe you should be touching Makoto-sama like that. He is the son of a Seraph after all. And a direct descendant of God."

"Yes Xenovia-chan, I have been following. I do know what he is."

Said Akeno-san as she patted my head. Xenovia-san glared at Akeno-san who then picked me up and put me on her lap! Uwah!

"Ara, I have a boy maid on my lap. What is a girl to do? Fufu, I'm glad Ise-kun makes you dress like this."

Akeno-san likes me dressing like this? It isn't intentional Akeno-san...but if its for Akeno-san then I will dress like this whenever she wanted me to...

"Can we start now?"

"WHATEVER AZAZEL! JUST FUCKING START THEN!"

"Fine ape."

Buchou gritted her teeth at the ape comment. Poor Buchou. I feel sorry for her when people call her an ape. They shouldn't do it but they do it to hurt her. They shouldn't hurt her as she hasn't done anything wrong...besides yelling a lot.

"Ise, how's the state of your Balance Breaker?"

"Yes. I've managed to get used to it, but there are several conditions to it."

Ise-kun told me about these conditions but I think he is doing quite well for just activating Balance Breaker. I mean, he did fight off Bikou-san and Va-chan did single handedly pick him to be apart of her team so...yeah.

"First, when I change into Balance Breaker, it takes time for the transformation to occur. The time until the transformation is displayed on my gauntlet's jewel. Moreover, when I have entered that waiting state, I can't use my Sacred Gear. Both doubling and transfer are impossible. Furthermore, I can only transform once per day, and even if I cancel the transformation before it ends, my Sacred Gear will be deprived of almost all its power."

Ise-kun told everyone what his conditions were.

"Yeah, it's just like the data says. It's almost exactly the same as past Sekiryuutei's. Though there were also cases in which they could use the Sacred Gear even once they released their armour. So, what's the time needed for the transformation in your case?"

"Two minutes."

"So the time was shortened thanks to your training and getting used to it. However, those two minutes are a matter of life-and-death. To put it bluntly, it's hardly useful in actual combat. Above all, the time until the transformation during which Boosted Gear can't be used is just too painful. Since there are a large number of people that can defeat you within those two minutes. You have to think of how you can take care of yourself until you transform. Those two minutes are your greatest weakness."

He's right. Ise-kun's main weakness is those two minutes. I thought the same when he told me about it. But in a team battle, that could be fine as I could keep him safe while he waits for those two minutes...or that's what I think anyway.

"The normal Boosted Gear's doubling and transfer are also important, since they have a wide range of uses. However, Balance Breaker is indispensable when fighting a powerful enemy. The normal state and the Balance Breaker State each have their advantages and disadvantages. So, for how long can you use Balance Breaker?"

"Yes, at full, I can use it for thirty minutes. When I use my power, it decreases more."

"That's pretty good for your first time limit. That's the results of your training. However, in an official game, that is completely out. It's out of the question if it's just thirty minutes, and what's more decreases as you use it more. There will also be games with long stretches of distance and time. We have no choice but to increase Ise's time limit from now on."

Azazel-sensei then looked at Buchou who sighed at him.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

At sensei's question, Buchou nodded.

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Makoto and Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with the Phenex group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko's background have also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of that whore Sona, of her fat headed Queen the vice-president, and of several others of her weird ass servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one bitch King, one Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and two Pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us."

Yes, eight for eight. That basically means about one enemy each. But it could go either way. If we look at it objectively then we have the plus of being powerful but Sona-san has the advantage because she knows about us. Iyaah! Its kind of hard to think about it. I'm not that good under stressful situations.

* * *

Next, sensei wrote something on a white board he had prepared.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno is the same. Kiba is a technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one hit certain kill. Makoto and Gasper are support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Makoto is closer to a wizard-type while having some expertise as a technique-type, while Gasper is closer to a technique-type. Koneko is a power-type. And lastly, Ise. You're also a power-type. However, you're also good at being a support-type as well. With your Gift power."

Sensei drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart.

Our names were written on the chart according to location of type. I was located in the middle while leaning towards wizard and technique while being in support. Ise-kun was located in the power-type while being situated near support. Yuuto-kun was located in technique. Xenovia-san was in power-type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart, thereby making a diagram illustration that was easy to understand.

Sensei suddenly circled Ise-kun, Xenovia-san and Koneko-chan in the power-types and spoke.

"The things that power-types have to be most careful of are counters. A troublesome class among the technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. Its because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power for Makoto-sama's sake."

Xenovia-san said that bravely while looking at me with determined eyes. She does know that I can defend myself, right? I think I've powered up quite well during this training month. However, sensei shook his head.

"Its possible to overcome it with that, but its another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-users Akeno or Makoto, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with her special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against technique-types."

Xenovia-san was silent to sensei's explanation. Since Xenovia-san has an abundance of battle experience, she was likely understood his meaning. Sensei turned to look at Ise-kun.

"Ise, you have Balance Breaker now, but do you think you can win against Kiba?"

"…Speaking honestly, he would probably toy with me using his speed and receive no attacks."

"That's how it is. Whether it is against Kiba or anyone else, you have openings for counter-attacks. Ise, if you don't create a counter-measure against counter-users, you won't be able to win against Kiba for life. That is what battle compatibility means. But now Makoto..."

I looked at him as he spoke my name.

"Y-Yes?"

"Honestly...do you believe you could beat Kiba?"

I looked to Yuuto-kun who smiled at me.

"Y-Yes probably."

Yuuto-kun looked shocked at my words. He didn't want me to lie did he?

"Y-You do?"

"I-I do. I c-control light a-and I-I have several s-strategies a-against fast f-footed people l-like Yuuto-kun. B-But...Y-Yuuto-kun is q-quite s-strong..."

"Don't worry Makoto-sama. I wouldn't let Kiba or anyone touch you. I will use Durandal to cut everyone down before he or anyone got within a mile of you."

Xenovia-san! Please don't go into scary mode! Its too scary when you say things like this! Especially when you glare at people like that!

"Well. It certainly is possible. You are half Angel so speaking honestly, you do have a shot against Kiba as you do have some skills."

Azazel-sensei remarked happily. I chose to give a small smile in his direction. Then sensei looked at Buchou.

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

Koneko-chan then pointed at Ise-kun and gave a sharp glare.

"…Dress Break. Since he's the enemy of women and traps, I don't think they'll want to fight him at all."

Ehehe, enemy of traps. So he's my enemy also Koneko-chan? I gave a worried pout at Ise-kun. I don't want to be Ise-kun's enemy.

"By the way Ise, the fact that you attained Balance Breaker was noticed by people nearby during the attack of Bikou and the others. Sona Sitri should also know about it. You should be thoroughly careful. Since the possibility of you being crushed before you transform into Balance Break is high."

Sensei spoke to him. But Ise-kun gave a thumps up.

"Fuh. Don't worry. I'm an adult."

"What's wrong? Somehow, you were acting as if you've matured a lot?"

"Sensei. I'm an adult. Because I poked them."

"Doctor! Help me! Ise is trying to molest me again! I believe he is interested in raping me that shitbag!"

Uu, Buchou is now crying. Poor girl. Ise-kun looks at Buchou and makes a sigh.

"I'm sorry Buchou. I know your mental state isn't the best..."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING I'M NUTS!? I'M VERY SANE! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE FROM THE FUTURE WHO COMMUNICATE WITH ME BY POSTING THINGS ON MY SUPER-FACE!"

Ehehe...yeah, that screams normal...ehehe...

"I feel sorry for you ape."

Azazel-sensei deadpanned as I felt Xenovia-san move beside me.

"Super-face..."

Xenovia-san muttered as she got out her computer. She's going on super-face again. She's really addicted to super-face. I think she might need a little help. I mean, it isn't exactly normal to log on all the time and look around is it? Its basically away to stalk people on the magical web.

"Ara, Xenovia-chan. You have logged onto super-face again?"

"Yes, Irina is on super-face right now. I'm messaging her right now."

Xenovia-san types on her computer and then waited for Iri-chan to reply I guess.

"Irina has sent you a message."

Ehehe, I will never get used to that. Iri-chan sent Xenovia-san a message. Isn't she in Heaven right now? I guess it works everywhere.

When I looked at the message...it said that she isn't a self proclaiming idiot.

"Ara, Makoto-sama. Want me to send word of our love to her?"

"W-What!?"

"You know, your offer of marriage. When you said "Will you marry me Xenovia-san?" I replied with a sharp "Yes of course I will Makoto-sama. It will brighten up my world to marry Gods grandson. Thank you for considering me as your potential wife." Don't you remember?"

"M-Marry me!?"

"Of course I will Makoto-sama! You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

She then hugged me into her breasts! D-Did I just get engaged!?

"...What just happened?"

That's a good question Koneko-chan. I don't know what's happening right now. Xenovia-san seems to think that I'm engaged to her or something. But when I looked to Akeno-san, she gained a dark aura and snatched me away from Xenovia-san and placed me between her breasts!

"Ara Mako-kun. I never knew you could be so adventurous."

"Fuku-Buchou, you have once again tried to steal my husband away from me. Now leave Makoto-sama alone or I will cut you with Durandal."

Xenovia-san! Please don't be so weird all of a sudden!

"Ara ara. Xenovia-chan really wants to go against me for Mako-kun? I don't think so Xenovia-chan. Go back to your super-face."

"I will do in a minute. I love super-face. Its the light of my world when I'm not in Makoto-sama's arms. It is very marvelous the technology that Azazel-sensei invented."

Hearing that, Azazel-sensei made a happy face.

"It is like watching a child grow. I'm telling you, super-face is going to revolutionize this very world!"

Azazel-sensei then started going crazy about his invention...but didn't he just copy it from what the humans use? That social media thing? Isn't he basically ripping that off?

But this big battle...I wonder if I can help make us win...? Buchou...I will try and help you win. Even though Ise-kun is strong, I will prove that I can also be very strong. I am very strong Buchou, please believe in me also.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, that is a scary concept. But Xenovia with technology at all is very scary.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Tsubaki liking them both? May I ask why?**

**Guest; Yeah, after volume 5 perhaps.**

**Well, that's the end of that! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Preparations for the game**

**Issei P.O.V**

The day of the decisive battle.

There was a huge magic circle underneath the Gremory castle for the exclusive use of transporting us to the game area.

Our group gathered on top of the magic circle, and prepared to transport to the game area, where the battle would soon be commencing.

Besides Xenovia, we were all wearing our Kuou Academy summer uniforms. Xenovia was wearing her bondage-like battle clothes that she had worn the first time we met. She seemed to be full of fighting spirit. Although she keeps mentioning things about if Kaichou hurts Makoto then she's going to kill her. And the Sitri side also seemed to be wearing their Kuoh Academy uniforms.

Buchou's Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Millicas-sama and Azazel-sama.

"Rias, you've won once before. Make sure you do it again."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-Nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san weren't here, but they seemed to have already moved to a spectator's lounge for the exclusive use of VIPs. It was said that not only the leaders of the three great powers were present, but also VIPS from the other powers were invited. It seemed that sensei would be heading there after this.

Our game was getting a lot of attention… As expected, among the promising young devils, the fight between the two little sisters of the Maous was being basked in attention…

A feeling of tension floated in the air, but the magic circle mercilessly began to shine.

At last, the game had begun!

The place we arrived at after jumping through the magic circle was a place full of tables.

…This was a wide restaurant somewhere? When I thought that and looked at the surroundings, it seemed to be a dining floor, with fast-food restaurants surrounding the tables.

Huh? I feel like I've seen this place somewhere before… Things like the shop arrangement matched somewhere within my memories.

I stepped out from this floor a bit and looked around the interior. There was a vast shopping mall there.

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuoh Academy would serve as the stage."

Buchou said this as she came up next to me.

Yes, the game stage was the department store we often went to! At that time, we heard an announcement in the store!

[Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]

Just like during the battle with Raiser, the announcer was Grayfia-san. But, wasn't her introduction slightly different from last time? That time she called herself a servant of the Gremory family, yet this time she clearly stated that she was part of the Lucifer group. Was it because the quality of the game was slightly different from last time…?

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. Its a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school Kuoh Academy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

Since the game field was once more somewhere that we were familiar with, you would think that it would make things easy for us, but the same goes for the Sitri group as well. Since they've also come to this department store many times.

This department store which had become our battle stage was a two-storied building. It wasn't that big in terms of height.

However, it was a long shopping mall across its two floors and the atrium, so it was considerably large horizontally. The rooftop was a parking lot. Besides that, there was also a multi-storey parking garage elsewhere.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's base is on the first floor of the west side. In order for Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's bases.]

Our base and our enemies base were on opposite ends of the department store. We were on the second floor's most eastern side. The opponents were on the first floor's most western side. Around our base, there was a pet shop, an arcade centre, a dining floor, a bookshop and a drugstore. On the first floor beneath our base, there was a branch store of a major second-hand bookshop company, and a sports-supplies shop.

Over on the opponent's side, there was a grocery shop, an electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and a general goods store.

During the battle, each side would have to respectively head towards the other end of the department. That was simple and clear, but it wouldn't go like that.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item Phoenix Tears has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategise before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

After the announcement, everyone quickly gathered together. We couldn't waste even one minute of this time.

"The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kuoh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Buchou said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in Buchou's hands.

We had encamped ourselves in the aforementioned dining floor and were planning out our strategy.

An indoor battle! So the Rating Game has that kind of battlefield as well!

I thought about how each side had a base on this certainly wide battlefield, and how we would have to run around within this field. It was like that during the House of Phenex battle as well.

Rather, the stage was the department store near our school! This was a place we often came to on our way back from school.

"The rule this time states "Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield" in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Buchou narrowed her eyes and seemed to be thinking about this rule.

"…I see, so to me, the Fuku-Buchou, and Ise, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

It was just as Xenovia said. By saying that it was an interior battle and furthermore that the building itself couldn't be destroyed, I couldn't use my Boosted Gear-raised Dragon Shot! The great fire attack that used doubled fire magic, which I obtained at great pains in the training with Tannin-ossan, was also impossible here! It would turn into a conflagration! Akeno-san also couldn't use her extra-large lightning attack by creating thunder clouds unless she was on the rooftop, right? It seemed that, if she didn't suppress her power, she could deal damage to the building as well!

Xenovia also wouldn't be able to unleash her holy slashing wave with Durandal either. Even at the best of times, it was a sword that gushed out a holy aura even in its drawn state, so it couldn't be recklessly swung in order to not break the rule.

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno-san put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face. She gave her opinion after letting out a sigh.

"Gasper-chan's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct her vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…Its troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed."

Damn. I believed that we were strong, but everything has completely changed just because of this rule!

Buchou shook her head at Akeno-san's words.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. "The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden" it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since she still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by her eyes going out of control. Giving her Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided her with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. "Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on her body." So it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

What another problem! So Gasper's Sacred Gear couldn't be used! Now that you mention it, I heard that Gasper's training didn't go well in regards to her Sacred Gear. She made a lot of progress, but it seems it will still take quite a bit of time for Gasper to master her eyes. Besides, I doubt it would be good even if she simply unleashed it.

"Then, will Gasper fight using magic and her vampire abilities?"

Buchou nodded at my question.

"That's right. From the beginning, her time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with Genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

Ah, Gasper had put on the glasses right away.

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even Devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that anyone can win with the proper method."

Akeno-san also approved of Buchou's words and nodded.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

Among this discussion where all the smart people were talking, I timidly raised my hand.

"U-Umm, Buchou. While I desperately trained to attain Balance Breaker and raise my power, I didn't practice holding back my power when fighting…"

"I know for fuck sake Ise. I am not fucking stupid. This time, things came completely opposite from what we expected. Although the battlefield and rules are decided randomly, this game may be close to being the worst for Ise. Your power is too fucking enormous. According to the rule, destroying the building means an instant out. However, there's sure to be somewhere where you'll be able to use Balance Breaker. But please hold back your power as much as possible while fighting. Don't shoot your Dragon Shot as much as possible as well. The department store may be blown away. Please survive with just hand-to-hand fighting somehow…I'm sorry for asking such difficult things from you."

"…Y-Yes. Rather, to be honest, I'm really worried, but…"

Seriously. As a power type, I was really at a disadvantage at a time like this. Oh well. Since I'm aiming for the top and will be participating in the games from now on, I have to get used to this kind of battle as well.

But as they were speaking, a timid hand was raised.

"Um..."

"Yes, my cute Bishop? What's wrong? Nervous?"

Buchou asked kindly to the shy boy here. He shook his head at her.

"No, it isn't that. I just thought that I should share what I think...unless I shouldn't..."

"No, please go ahead. You understand that bitch Sona more than I do. She's crafty and a slut and she has sex with dirty hippies..."

Is now really the time to hate on Kaichou? Buchou shakes her fist at the ground...ehehe.

"Erm...ok. Was you thinking of having Gasper-san go into bat form and to traverse the complex to do surveillance?"

"...Yes. I was thinking that. Is that a bad idea?"

"Personally I think it is. Sona-sans side has access to garlic, yes?"

"That's right...ooh, I see. Yes, I see. Using garlic will be a major blow for Gasper and she'll fucking take Gasper out with that weakness. Fuck sake, I didn't even consider that."

So, Makoto thought of that and Buchou didn't? Was it luck? Or has he been making plans on his own and wasn't confident in sharing them until now?

"I have a plan for Gasper-san to still do surveillance without having to turn into bats."

"Y-You do? How?"

Makoto gave a kind smile at Buchou.

"During the training month, I learned how to use shikigami. And I learned how to see through their eyes with a simple spell. I was thinking that Gasper-san could use them to see like she would when in bat form. I can pretty much teach her how to do it within seconds. Its too bad she can't use her Sacred Gear as she could've used her Sacred Gears power through the eyes of the shikigami."

"Erm...what are shikigami?"

I asked timidly. He turned to me and answered with a smile.

"Basically they are golems made from paper usually but other mediums can be used. This is a shikigami."

Makoto put out his hand, a magic circle appeared and then flashed. When the light died down...a small bird is there. No, it isn't...no, it looks like a small bird but it almost looks like paper...a paper cutout?

"This little guy is used for spying. I prepared quite a few beforehand just in case. I can set up the circle for Gasper-san to use it."

"Damn boy, I didn't know you knew how to use shikigami's. Did you learn recently?"

Buchou shockingly said somewhat normally.

"Yes, I learned from an old friend of Obaa-sans. Obaa-san taught me some when she was alive, but it wasn't until recently that I dived into the art. I'm not a full Onmyouji but I know enough to use these low level shikigami's."

"I see. So...what else have you got cooked up in that brain of yours?"

"Erm...the cars might have been replicated. You know, on the rooftop and the parking garage. I doubt they will use bombs because of that rule but they could use them to drive through us or to hide in them."

Kiba then raised his hand.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

Buchou nodded.

"Fuck sake, just go Yuuto."

Kiba immediately headed out at a quick pace.

"Are the cars important somehow?"

I asked that question honestly. Why were they that worried about the presence of cars here? Buchou shook her fist at me! Why Buchou!? Can't I ask questions now?

"Like I said, if they plunge into the store interior with a car, it'd be serious, you know? Besides, we have to openly consider the possibility that they'll use the car itself as a bomb. Though I don't think that someone like Sona-san would do something like recklessly driving inside the department store."

So said Makoto. Ah, I see now. Everything on the battlefield can also become a weapon. When thought of like that, a car was a big weapon.

"Come on then, Makoto. Please share the rest of what you have thought of. I remember the Raiser incident and how you came up with good plans. So...want to share with me now?"

"Of course Buchou. The plans I have are..."

The strategy-planning continued on after that as well and we decided on even the minute tactics.

* * *

Then, once half the time had passed since the strategy session started, we had solidified our plan.

Buchou looked around at us and spoke.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

At Buchou's words, we all broke up and walked away. However, Buchou called out and stopped just me.

"Ise, since you attained Balance Breaker, the power of the eight Pawn pieces I placed in you have all been forcibly released."

Yes, it was just as Buchou said. By attaining Balance Breaker, the power of the sealed pieces inside me had been released.

"With this, you may be able to completely use Ddraig's power, but your body still can't handle it. Ddraig should also save power in order not to break your body. Be careful. If you make a mistake with the Sekiryuutei's power, the host's body will be destroyed."

"Yes! I'll be sufficiently careful, Buchou!"

It had finally been released. One day, I'd like to be able to completely control Ddraig's power. From the start, my value as a Pawn was almost completely made of Ddraig's value.

After that, Buchou entered a shop on the dining floor and began to pour herself some tea. So she was enjoying some tea until the time came. Gasper was eating donuts at a donuts shop.

Xenovia and Akeno-san were talking about this and that in front of a hamburger shop although Xenovia was on her phone...super-face most likely. She's super addicted. Kiba was rummaging through the drugstore beside the dining floor. I see, since it seems like medicines and the like were copied as well, he was trying to find things to take. Makoto was...playing with cards? Eh? What's he doing?

I became curious and went over.

"Hey Makoto. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some divination."

"Divin...what?"

"Fortune telling."

Oh, now I feel stupid. Wait, fortune telling? He can predict the future!?

"Y-You can predict the future!?"

"Yes to a degree. But I'm nowhere near as good as Obaa-san was. She could predict the future to a 99.97 percent accuracy. So she was rarely wrong. Like 0.03 percent of the time she was wrong. She was actually the one who said I would gain friends in the future, and it has come true."

"T-That's pretty cool."

"I suppose. Say, want a reading?"

A reading? He can tell me a future event? Or for me to ask a question?

"A-A reading?"

"Yes. You can ask the cards a question if you like?"

"Erm...no offence but isn't that just a way for people to con other people?"

"For some yes. But for people like me, it is real. So, what do you say?"

"Sure! I'll bite! It might be fun!"

He giggles and lays out some cards. I sit opposite him as he lays out cards in different positions. I don't really understand what he is doing but he seems to understand it.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Erm...will I get a harem in the future!?"

He sweatdrops but nods. Hey! If this works then I will know for certain! He then waves his hands over the placed cards and speaks in a chanting fashion.

"Oh spirits, I seek your guidance. The cards before me, give me clarity were there is confusion. Lead me through the uncertainty and show me what I want to see."

Shine!

Aah! The cards are actually glowing a pale green colour! Ooh shit is this real!? Or is he doing this to scare me!?

"Hmmmm, interesting."

"W-What is it?"

"The spirits tell me that a secret crush will reveal itself in the near future. Very near future in fact. Maybe even today."

Please don't let it be Kiba. Please don't let it be Kiba. Please don't let it be Kiba!

"W-Who is it?"

"Hmmmm, if I'm reading this right then...my, how interesting. I never knew she had such feelings."

"Come on! Tell me! It isn't Kiba is it!?"

"No, it isn't Yuuto-kun. I think he loves me hehe. Anyway, the spirits tell me that there is a girl with blue hair...yes, her last name begins with a Y and her first name beings with a T."

Eh...erm...girl with blue hair...Y and T as last and first names...

"If I'm right, then it is Yura Tsubasa-san of the student council. The spirits didn't tell me the full name, only the initials but they told me that much and that's what I believe. Well, there you go Ise-kun, the spirits say you will be getting that crush revealed to you soon."

"Y-Yura-san huh...I didn't guess that."

I honestly didn't have any idea. If he's right, then I'll buy him anime! It seems too crazy not to be true.

"Hehe, well it seems the world is full of surprises."

"B-But the harem thing..."

"Yes, its still coming through. Hmmmmm, I see...yes...whoa...Ise-kun sure is popular."

"What is it!?"

"Hehe, really impatient huh. You can't rush the spirits. They don't like it."

"S-Sorry."

"Its fine. Hmmmmm, lets see here...ooh, whoa...I see. Damn Ise-kun. It seems you will have a harem over 12 girls for certain."

"O-Over 12 girls!?"

He did say that right!? 12 girls all for me!? No, even more! He said over 12!

"Yes, over 12 girls are coming through. I can make out some faces...others I don't know and some I can't seem to see properly like they are clouded for now. Want me to tell you the faces of the girls I see?"

"S-Sure!"

"Ok Ise-kun. Yes, I see for certain Rias-Buchou, Yura-san, Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. I also see Raiser-sans Rook, Xuelan-san I believe her name is and the other Rook, Isabela-san. There's some other girls but I can't make out their faces as of yet but I feel like I've met some of them before, others I don't know."

D-Damn, is this...real? Is this really a prediction? Only time will tell I suppose.

"Oh my...Ise-kun."

"What is it!?"

"How do you feel about being tamed?"

He asks with a raised eyebrow. Tamed? As in...bondage play?

"B-Being tamed? What do you mean?"

"Well, the spirits tell me that there's a girl out there that wants to tame you, as in actually taming you. Not in a naughty bondage kind of way. Like a...ooh my, a beast tamer."

A beast tamer...Abe-senpai?

"Abe-senpai you mean?"

"Well, I guess that's who it is. The spirits wont tell me but they say someone will want to tame you in the near future. It looks like its going to hurt too."

Ehehe...I don't want to be tamed! Makoto then stops waving his hands over the cards and they stop glowing. He takes a breath and smiles at me.

"Rias Gremory first time real soon. That's the final message I got before cutting the connection. I don't really understand that. First time for what? I don't know. Maybe you'll go shopping or something in the future?"

F-First time...a-as in...seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!? An innocent mind like his wouldn't understand it but I do! Buchou and I...yay for sprits!

"Wait, there's something I don't understand. Why did you keep saying spirits?"

"Oh, because there's spirits inside the cards. This deck of cards is special in that regard. There are clairvoyant spirits sealed inside these cards. They see the past, present and future events but what they share is on how much trust they have for you and Obaa-san said that my trust level was high. You see, what I did was a cross between divination and spirit manifesting. I used divination to contact the spirits and asked for acceptance. Once they accepted me, they manifested in that glow so I used the cards as a medium to hear and see the spirits. Its easier to use the cards as that's their home. Well, that's the simple version anyway. It would take awhile for me to explain it all. But, pretty nifty huh."

"Y-Yeah it is..."

That's when I notice that everyone has gathered around. Buchou looks amazed as does everyone else.

"My, Makoto. I never knew you had such skills."

"It isn't anything really. Obaa-san was way better than I am at this."

"Even then. Don't cut yourself so short. Say, want to ask the spirits if Sona is a man trapped in a sluts body?"

Buchou! You can't seriously be serious, right!?

"Ara Buchou, that's not a thing you should ask. Say, Mako-kun you could ask if Buchou is a lesbian?"

"Fuck you Akeno! I mean, I'm beautiful!"

"Whats that got to do with you being a lesbian? You could be a beautiful lesbian?"

Buchou put a hand to her mouth and sobbed.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY! DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

Buchou then ran away in tears. Poor girl doesn't know what's happening, I think. But Makoto said that I would lose it with Buchou...yes! If its true, I will buy him whatever he wants! And I thought that this day would be all fighting! It just proves how weird my life is.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter is the Rating Game between Rias and Sona! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen).**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, sorry about that! Well, here's part one of the match!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hmmmm, I could maybe do something like that. I don't know how yet, but I could maybe.**

**Guest; Erm, I don't know about that...perhaps.**

**Currahee506; No, I didnt forget the Joker. I just haven't found a good candidate for the Joker yet.**

**AcediaPrototype; Well, thank you for taking your time to review. And thank you, I hoped he was relateable to some people. And to answer your question, yes Makoto might've treated Gabriel a little unfairly, but in his eyes, he was abandoned by her and took away someone who meant practically everything to him. But they are on the mend now! And I'm glad I could inspire you!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to kick start this story!**

* * *

**Rias vs Sona part one!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Soon, it will be time for the Rating Game to begin. After seeing off Ise-kun with the prediction. I went into the book store, and got out a manga. Aaah manga! Even though my heart is pounding in my chest, I can't help but think that this is something I'm unprepared for. I tried my best to prepare, but I don't think I did enough preparation within myself.

I'm hoping that Obaa-san is watching over me, because I need it right now. My hands shake, quivering practically. My hands wont stop shaking. I try and command them to stop, but they don't stop.

I shook my head and slapped myself in the face.

"Okay! Do your best!"

I put on a strong voice, and thrusted my fist forward in an attempt to do my best. I wanted to make myself feel more confident, I wanted to make myself better than I had been before.

Its not like I don't believe in myself, but I always have this thing that is called doubt. I always doubt myself, and I can never go forward. But lately, I've been thinking a little differently.

Because of the support of Akeno-san, Xenovia-san and the others. I feel like I am going to be alright. B-But what Buchou wants me to do when I confront the enemies is...I don't know if I can pull it off. I know that she is depending on me, but I don't know if I can do something like.

But since Buchou is counting on me, I will also prove that Buchou has not only a powerful Pawn but also a powerful Bishop as well! She has Ise-kun but I am also on her peerage. I know that I'm not the most dependable, but I will do my best.

But I do wonder, if I can take these home with me? It looks like the real thing. Even this manga seems to be the in date one. I wish to take it home with me! I want to take all the manga's home with meeeeeeeeeeee! Hahahaha! I want to take all the manga away with me and then immerse myself in the manga!

"Makoto-sama..."

As I was reading the manga, I heard a soft grumbled voice. So I peered over the book, and I saw that Xenovia-san was standing there, looking shyly at me? W-Why does she have a shy look at me?

I put down the manga, and smiled at her.

"Xenovia-san, are you okay?"

She walked over, not saying a word. She took a place next to me, and let a small smile grace her face.

"Makoto-sama, I just wanted to tell you that I have complete trust in you."

"Eh? What do you mean Xenovia-san?"

"Yes, I have trust in Makoto-sama. Today, I know that Makoto-sama's brilliance will shine through. And that's not just me saying it either. I know that the others are also depending on your ability to make plans and decisions. But remember, even if we lose, it doesn't matter because Makoto-sama and everyone are trying their best. Even though Makoto-sama is my boyfriend, I also want him to know that he can rely on me as well."

I really wish she would stop saying that I'm her boyfriend. I haven't ever actually stated that I am her boyfriend or anything. She just keeps assuming things, and I don't know how to tell her about it unless it involves hurting her, which I don't want to do.

But to say she has complete trust in me is something I didn't expect. She has complete trust in me. It makes me feel oddly warm and comforted. Xenovia-san moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around my own, pushing her breasts into that arm!

M-My arm is getting pushed between her breasts! They are enveloping around my arm! S-She has some big breasts! A-And that outfit she has on doesn't do anything but stimulate the imagination!

She was clinging to me, tightly! She is holding onto me, and she wont let go. She literally has me in her grasp and she wont let go of my arm. Its good, that she is holding onto me but I can't let that slip! S-She will think something strange!

"Xenovia-san!"

My raspy voice left my mouth, my hands tightening. I-I don't know what I should do right now!

"Makoto-sama, I wanted to tell you something."

I was nervous at the tone she used then. I dont know if I can trust it or not.

"Y...Yes?"

She moved closer to me, and her face was hovering near my own face!

"Makoto-sama, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. I know that our first meeting was something that I regret very much. It makes me feel shame that I actually said those things about you, and your Obaa-sama. I shouldn't of said those things to you. It makes me feel...horrible that I said it to you."

She still thinks about that, even though I've told her that she shouldn't worry about it.

"Xenovia-san..." I raised my hand and stroked her face. "You don't need to apologize anymore. I know that you are sorry. Xenovia-san, I know that what was said was bad, but it was also I that was in the wrong."

"Makoto-sama that was-"

"It was my fault." I cut her off and adopted a frown. "I also hurt Xenovia-san that day by putting a curse on her. She didn't deserve me to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I also want to apologize for doing something like that to you..."

Xenovia-san touched my face, and stroked it lovingly.

"Makoto-sama doesn't have to apologize. Because, I know that he is sorry as well. We both did bad things I guess, but its all fine now. Even though I feel regret that I couldn't become Makoto-sama's servant, but I know that Makoto-sama will always be there for me so I don't need to be his Angel. I will settle for being his Devil."

"I see...Xenovia-san, you know that I will always be here for you. You don't have to worry, or feel regret about anything. Even if someone comes for Xenovia-san, I will blow them away with my powers!"

I made a determined face and posture with my hands. However, Xenovia-san blushed and looked at my face...no, she is looking around my jaw area. Do I have something on my jaw?

"Do I have something on my jaw?"

"Not yet."

Not yet? What does that mean? I tilted my head to the side, and stared at her with perplexity.

"Not yet?"

"Right, not yet. Makoto-sama, I wish to kiss you right now. Would that be acceptable? I know that you are related to the God from the bible and I am not someone you might consider to be worthy of kissing you but-"

Chu!

I cut her off, by blocking her lips with my own. It was something I felt like I wanted and needed to do. I had actually pushed my lips to Xenovia-sans own lips who widens her eyes in shock.

But then, Xenovia-san had relaxed her expression and accepted that I had kissed her. She took me by the shoulders, and gently pushed me down. I was suspcious what she was doing. Her lips never left my own.

She crawled on top of me, straddling my hips. She continued to kiss me, as she took both of my hands, and raised them above my head. She used one hand to pin my hands above my head, and she used her other than to run it down my face.

Her soft hand grazed the outline of my jaw. Her touch, made my skin feel hot. My face flushed at the soft touch of her hand. Her nimble fingers trailed across my jaw, taking in every inch of my jaw.

Xenovia-san became more daring and ran her hand down my neck, drawing small circles on my neck as she went down. For some reason, that was really erotic. My body was getting hotter and hotter.

Xenovia-san then thrusted her tongue into my own mouth! She is forcing her tongue into my mouth! Her tongue explored my mouth expertly. Its like she knows all of the area that's my mouth.

Her hand went down my neck, and then went to my shirt. She went for the top button, and unbuttoned it! W-What does she think she is doing!? W-We can't do ecchi things right now!

"Mmmmmm~!"

I moaned into her mouth, as she ran her hand over my chest. I felt Xenovia-san smirk from our connected mouths. I am like at her mercy right now. B-But we can't do things, its inappropriate! People might be watching us kissing like this! No, make that people ARE watching us kissing right now!

Xenovia-san took her lips away from my own, and continued to smirk at me.

"Makoto-sama, I had no idea how much you wanted my body."

"Once again, I haven't a clue as to what you are on about."

I mean seriously, does anyone know what she is talking about? Each time she speaks, I feel like I'm talking to a cross between a brick wall and a spokesperson. I mean, she can talk for ages, but I haven't a clue as to what she talks about so it really is like speaking to a brick wall who has the spokesperson voice.

Xenovia-san ran her eyes down my body, until she reached my hip area.

"I am talking about procreating of course. Makoto-sama's 'thing' got erected because I was kissing him. Of course if Makoto-sama wishes, I would ride him right here and now."

"But others are watching!"

"Then they will see a beautiful sight, wont they?"

Is she for real? That's the question I ask myself constantly. This chick is crazy, not Buchou crazy, but crazy nonetheless. Xenovia-san raised a hand to her chest, and smiled down at me.

"So Makoto-sama, do you wish for us to become one right here and now?"

She's really an exhibitionist, isn't she!? She doesn't are that people are watching!

I really hope she isn't into voyeurism as well as being an exhibitionist. I really hope something like that because, whoa. That would be weird as hell. She already has expressed a wish that she doesn't care if others watch us do it, I just hope she doesn't want to watch when I do things with others...its scary to say the least.

"Erm...no, you're okay Xenovia-san."

"But, I don't mind if others watch. I wish to be useful to Makoto-sama, and give him offspring."

Ooh God! She's weird! She is seriously insane! And I'm scared right now! Xenovia-san has leaned down, and has licked her lips seductively.

"Makoto-sama, wish for me to taste your milk?"

She winked at my seductively! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Does she have to be so embarrassing right now!? She wants to taste my milk!? Whats going on with her!? She's suddenly become so sexual! I think something is wrong with this girl!

Xenovia-san leans down, smirking like a pervert...

"Ara ara, so Xenovia-chi is forcing herself on Mako-kun?"

That voice, was...yes, it was Akeno-san! I knew the voice well and became a little happy about it!

I looked past Xenovia-san and saw Akeno-san, smirking dangerously at Xenovia-san right now. Xenovia-san notices Akeno-san and gets off my hips, and releases a dangerous sounding growl.

"Fuku-Buchou, you've once again interrupted my time with my boyfriend. I am sorry but I believe that this is the time that you and I settle our rivalry."

X-Xenovia-san is saying something that's dangerous! She has even summoned a dangerous aura around her body! Akeno-sans eyes widened before she let an even more dangerous smirk appear on her face.

"Ara, so you are trying to stake your claim on Mako-kun huh? Fufufu, I think its cute how you can think you can take Mako-kun away from me. For him, I wont back down. Ufufufufufufufu~!"

A crackling noise rings out, and it goes around Akeno-san! Some thunder has even wrapped around her body! Its dangerous, and is even upsetting the environment! The lights above her have flicker off, due to the extreme force of her lightning!

"Fuku-Buchou is serious as well. Well, I shan't back down either."

Xenovia-san puts out her hands, and a tear in space appears there! W-Wait, that's the one that summons Durandal! I don't want her to summon Durandal! If she did, then I don't even want to know what's going to happen!

I jumped up and got between them.

"Okay okay! You've both proven a point, whatever that is, and I think that this needs to stop now. If its a fight over me, then I'm not worth it. Please, don't fight over me Akeno-san, Xenovia-san."

When I said that, Xenovia-san put her hand down, and Akeno-san stopped her lightning. Then both girls moved forward, and hugged me! From the right and left, I'm smothered in breasts! Due to me being my height, I literally am breast height with them!

"Mako-kun, you are worth fighting over. Even though you think you aren't, you are."

"She's right, Makoto-sama. You are worth fighting over. So don't think anything different."

I felt the love from both of them. I felt the affection they had for me, although I'm not sure if I deserve it. Akeno-san and Xenovia-san both continued to hug me, pushing their breasts further and further into my face!

"Ara ara, having such a cute boy between my breasts is always a good thing~ Fufu, Mako-kun is adorable~"

"Even though I don't think you should be touching my boyfriend, I have to agree. Makoto-sama is adorable." Xenovia-san broke the hug, and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you for indulging me in my selfishness Makoto-sama. If you'll excuse me."

Xenovia-san left the room, while swaying her hips! I-I'm sure she did that just to make me feel hot!

But as soon as she left, Akeno-sans whole demeanour changed. She was teasing and loving before, but now she has gone a little sad. So, in concern, I looked up at her.

"Akeno-san, is something wrong?"

She slumped to the floor, and I went with her. Our eyes met, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Mako-kun...you'll give me courage, right?"

She wants courage from me? Why does she want it from me? It isn't like I have it in abundance or anything.

"Of course I will! But, why do you need courage Akeno-san?"

When I said it, I slapped myself in the face. I only realized it after I had said it. She would need courage to use her Fallen Angel powers most likely. That's the only thing I can think of anyway.

"…I need the courage to fight… Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time, I'm scared. I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Mako-kun."

Akeno-san… So she's resolved to use the Fallen Angel power that she hates.

It was a power, that she didn't wished, flow inside her. But, the circumstances that we were in here didn't permit that denial. If she doesn't accept it, she can't advance forward.

I knew what she was feeling, because I felt it the same. I felt like I had a hated power from my Okaa-sama. I didn't want to accept her as my Okaa-sama either, like she doesn't want to accept her Otou-sama. Akeno-san and I are similar in quite a number of different ways.

"Its okay Akeno-san, I'm right here."

I hugged Akeno-san around the neck. I know that if I can give her courage, then I wont feel bad about things. I know that Akeno-san doesn't like her Fallen Angel side, but she doesn't have to worry about it because I'm here for her now.

"When I bring out my power of light, will you watch, Mako-kun? If Mako-kun is watching, I will be able to use it."

"Yes, I will watch Akeno-san display her light power. Because, I have the same light power. I am an Angel hybrid while you're a Fallen Angel hybrid. I know that Akeno-san might be a little frightened of her power, but its good to have a little fear of your power because it means that you understand your own power."

I know that might've sounded stupid, but it was the only thing that came to mind. The only thing that someone like me could say to her. I could only say it, because I am kind of a baka when it comes to things like this.

Before becoming a Devil, I didn't have friends, I didn't have people like this. People didn't depend on me besides Obaa-san but I know that Akeno-san depends on me, so I wont let her down.

"...I'm happy that Mako-kun thinks that. I'm also glad that...you'll watch me."

Akeno-sans eyes were moist, but they were full of determination. She cupped my face, and brought our heads closer together. She brushed some of the bangs that are blocking some of my face, and brought our lips together.

Akeno-san and I are kissing right nooooooooow! Akeno-sans lips are the best, no matter how I think about it. They are truly the best. I can feel the texture of her lips, the wetness of them.

Each time Akeno-san kisses me, I feel myself loving her even more. We understand one another, we connect with one another on a deep level. Unlike this kiss with Xenovia-san that was hungry, this one is pure and loving.

It feels good, her lips on my own. Once again, I find myself being pushed down by a woman, and being crawled on top of. It seems like women love making me go to the ground like that. It doesn't matter to me personally, as I love the idea of girls actually wanting to be near me.

"Mako-kun...one day, I will..."

"...Mako-senpai, its nearly time to gather."

Before Akeno-san could finish, Koneko-chan came into the bookstore. Akeno-san seemed to be a little disheartened at the fact that we couldn't do more things. Or maybe because she couldn't finish her sentence. Either way, Akeno-san is looking sad so I was able to sit up, and she smiled at me gracefully.

"Ara ara, it seems that Koneko-chan came. Ufufu, I'm okay now Mako-kun. Thank you for indulging me in my silly wish."

"Akeno-san I..."

Akeno-san stood up, and tried to leave the area but she looked back at me and gave a sincere smile.

"Next time...I definitely will..."

With those words, Akeno-san left. I don't know what she meant by next time, but I could only assume that it was something to do with kissing. Maybe even more like Xenovia-san tried to do.

Koneko-chan watched as Akeno-san left. Then once confirming that she left, Koneko-chan walked over to me, and grasped my hand.

"...Senpai, can I please have courage as well?"

I understood. She is going to use her Nekomata power. Just like Akeno-san needed courage, this girl also needed courage. Usually, Koneko-chan is the one who protects me from Ise-kun's influence, but this time, it seems that Koneko-chan wants me to protect her heart.

"I will give you courage Koneko-chan."

I sat on the floor, and she did as well. However, she got onto my lap instead, and rested her head against my chest. It seems that Koneko-chan really did want my warmth, and protection now.

I wrapped my arms around her, and smiled at her. She looked at my chest...no, my shirt.

"...Did Xenovia-senpai try ecchi things again?"

"Yes...she tried ecchi things again."

I blushed out, remembering what she was doing. Xenovia-san did practically force herself onto me.

Koneko-chan nodded to herself, and buttoned my top button.

"...Xenovia-senpai is a bad senpai when it concerns you."

I smiled weakly. Koneko-chan is always looking out for me after all. Then Koneko-chan let out a sad breath.

"...Senpai, are you afraid of me, no my Nekomata status?"

She thinks him afraid of her?

I couldn't be afraid of Koneko-chan but she seems to think that. Even her voice portrayed her fear then. I raised my hand to her face, and placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

"Not really. I don't understand why I would be afraid of you. Koneko-chan is a girl that is so kind and generous. There's no way I would be afraid of you, unless you come at me with full force then I really will be afraid of you."

I gave a small laugh, and even Koneko-chan let a small giggle slip out from her lips.

"...I wouldn't ever hurt Mako-senpai. And...I know that Mako-senpai wouldn't hurt me either. Because...Mako-senpai said to me that "The hardest thing in this world is living in it." isn't that right senpai?"

"...Yes, that's right Koneko-chan. It is...but I also said "Do you want to make it a little easier by living it with me?" Remember?"

"...Yes, I remember very well. ...It has become my favourite saying now...because senpai said it with love and care for me. ...Senpai even said he wouldn't let Nee-sama hurt me or take me. So...that's why I will use my Nekomata power."

I smiled and grasped her hand tightly. Its a big deal to Koneko-chan. Something she personally sealed is going to come out to the surface like this.

"…I hate what Nee-sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it."

"I see. Then Koneko-chan really will become a hell cat in the future huh!"

"…Hell cat?"

"Yes, it's written as "cat of the underworld" and read as hell cat! Like this!"

I drew the kanji on the ground for Koneko-chan as she stared at my fingers with interest. I then said it to Koneko-chan who was staring at the floor.

"Koneko-chan, you don't have to worry. I will stop you if you run out of control. I wont let Koneko-chan become like Kuroka-san. Even if the world is scary, I wont let you be consumed by that scariness."

Koneko-chan looked up at me, then kissed my cheek softly.

"...Senpai is definitely a gentle but naive Angel."

"Did you really have to add that naive part?"

When I asked, Koneko-chan just smirked at me. Uu, Koneko-chan, don't be a meanie. But then Koneko-chan leaned up again, but this time she brushed my lips! S-She is kissing me!

"Fuck sake!"

Koneko-chan and I jumped and she broke the brief kiss quickly. We looked to the door and saw Buchou looking at us.

"Fuck sake, I sent you to get the Angel Bishop, and you end up making out with him?"

"...Why do you usually start your sentences with "fuck sake"?"

That's a good question Koneko-chan. I have often wondered the same thing.

"Fuck sake...fuck sake!" Buchou covered her mouth and sobbed. "Fuck sake! Just come on Loli-sama and Trap-sama! Fuck sake! Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

Buchou ran out of the bookstore while crying.

"...Take note of that for later senpai."

"Yes, of course."

I understood what Koneko-chan meant so I took note of Buchou's habits. Yes, I am prepared now! I wont let everyone down!

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

It was the appointed time.

We had gathered at the dining floor and were waiting for the starting time.

Then, an announcement streamed through the store.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

Game start!

"Fuck sake..." Koneko-chan and Makoto-chaaaa...Makoto shared a look when Buchou said that and smiled at one another. "Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko, Yuuto, Makoto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto, Makoto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will use Makoto's shikigami's and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me and Akeno will go by the route of Ise's group. Makoto, and Koneko, you also know what you need to do later in the game?"

We listened to Buchou's instructions and we fitted communication-use microphones in all of our ears.

"Yes Buchou."

"...Yes Buchou."

They both gave nods of approval and nodded at one another. But what are they doing? I didn't understand but Buchou seemed to be happy about it. Hearing those two give approval, Buchou put on a fearless smile.

"Fuck sake, now then my cute servant Devils! We won't lose again! This time, we'll win!"

[Yes!]

Everyone was filled with fighting spirit. Naturally! We can't lose like that again! We'll win! For sure!

"Then Xenovia, Makoto-kun. Shall we also advance?"

"Yes Kiba."

"Yes Yuuto-kun."

Kiba, Makoto-cha...Makoto and Xenovia headed out first. They rushed out from the dining floor and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage. According to Kiba, it was confirmed that there were cars in the parking lot. However, they seemed to be mere imitations. So charging using the car was apparently impossible.

Now then, we were next to leave after Kiba and Xenovia.

"Koneko-chan, let's go."

"...Yes."

Me and Koneko-chan left that place behind and headed out. Koneko-chan had already told everyone that she would use her power.

"Fuck sake Ise, good luck and stop hurting me please."

Buchou! She gave me such encouragement that it made me feel good inside!

Uooooh! I have to show my good side for Buchou! Wait, even if I fight, she'd only be able to see it later from the recorded videos…

Koneko-chan and I advanced at a subtle pace that was neither quite running or walking.

Since sound echoed in the store interior, the opponent would be able to judge our distance from them if we ran. Moreover, the store interior was a horizontally long shopping mall that extended in a straight line towards both ends. We had no choice but to advance while concealing ourselves beneath cover.

Well, even if we called it a big department store, it wouldn't take even ten minutes to walk from end to end. We moved while being attentive of that.

…Hmm. There were no enemies in sight. Five minutes had already passed since the game began, but because we were moving forward while being on alert, we'd only progressed through a quarter of the place.

We appeared to be evading battle, while we were actually acting as a diversion. I was nervous.

Then, next to me, Koneko-chan...grew cat ears on her head!

Koneko-chan pointed somewhere far away with her finger and spoke.

"…They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

"You can tell?"

"…Yes. Because I released a part of Senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but…"

I see. But, were those cat ears like sensors? How incredibly handy.

This is the Senjutsu which can read the spirit of one's entire surroundings! Thinking about it, Nekomata's can understand everything that happens to a certain degree through smell, after all. Since she's a cat, her nose was better than Devils like me with a human base.

"…How long until we meet up with those guys who are heading towards us?"

"…At this pace, most likely within ten minutes."

Ten minutes, huh. Well, we'll have to be prepared!

Should I use my Sacred Gear normally? Or should I use Balance Breaker? I wavered between them, but I still didn't know what kinds of abilities the opponents' had.

My strong point was...my simple physical strength that I prided myself on. I barely had any magic. Even if I increased my magic power with my Sacred Gear, I would quickly run out of gas…Even if I had strong power, if I mistakenly used it, I would instantly lose!

…I was always in a dangerous situation. I had to bear at least that in mind.

[Ise-senpai! Koneko-chan! From above!]

Gasper said through the ear-piece! Above!? Koneko-chan darted her eyes upwards as I did as well!

Stretching straight up to the ceiling was a rope...no, a line! Descending from the ceiling using that Tarzan-like rope was...

"Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

It was Saji! He prepared to attack me while positioning himself for a knee kick! Moreover, there was someone on Saji's back!

I quickly guarded using my gauntlet as a shield!

Dogon!

The impact of the combined force of the momentum of their fall plus the kick and the weight of two people was transmitted to my body through my gauntlet!

My stance shook from the force of the attack, but I somehow recovered and I prepared to advance on the enemy in front of me.

"Yo, Hyoudou."

Saji had appeared. Next to him, the one who had been riding on his back was a girl. A member of the student council, huh. I think she was a first year student. She often acted together with Saji from behind him.

Saji's right arm had a black snake wrapped around it several times. Its shape was different from before! There had just been a deformed lizard head there before. Did his Sacred Gear change!? …Wait, there was a black snake wound around my gauntlet on my left arm as well, and it was connected to Saji's Sacred Gear. He must have put it on me when he attacked before!

There was also a line connecting to my right hand, but…it wasn't connected to Saji's Sacred Gear. Rather, it seemed to be tied to something far away. Was this line connected all the way to the enemy base?

It was weird, but it didn't feel like my power was being sucked away.

Saji noticed that I was looking at his Sacred Gear, and spoke while smiling bitterly.

"Well, I did some training. The result of that is this. So, when I had stuck a line in the ceiling and rose up in order to observe the store interior from above, I saw two people hiding under cover further away. Since you didn't notice me, I used that brief chance to do a Tarzan attack."

"I also trained. I spent almost all my summer vacation being chased by a Dragon!"

Sorry, Saji. I will beat you and advance forward. Winning today is what's most important for us.

"Well, then..." For some reason, Saji was waiting for something which never came. "Why hasn't Gasper-san yet..."

Something about Gasper? Where they expecting Gasper or something to come here? Did Saji have away to take out Gasper with him? Is that why he seems to be having an odd face on him right now?

"Saji-senpai, I think that they read through Kaichou's tactic!"

Kaichou's tactic? The kohai of Saji said something like that. Saji clicked his tongue upon hearing it. But Koneko-chan smirked and looked at something in the corner...a small bird. Right, it is one of Makoto's shikigami things that Gasper is controlling.

"...I can only guess but you somehow thought of away to trap Gya-chan using her weakness, yes?"

Saji narrowed his eyes at Koneko-chan.

"So? What of it?"

Saji's tone was impolite but Koneko-chan just crossed her arms.

"...Mako-senpai anticipated something like that, thinking "Kaichou will most likely target Gasper-chan with garlic and take her out of the game thus weakening Buchou's team." am I correct, senpai?"

Saji shifted uncomfortably.

I understand now! They set some kind of trap for Gasper but since Gasper isn't using her power to turn into bats, she is completely safe back at the base. They thought that Gasper might come here, or some other place where they would use Gasper's weakness to capture her and take her out of the game.

That Makoto! Makoto really is high in intellect! Buchou thought that Makoto might be the one who would be able to understand Kaichou's tactics the most since they are of a higher caliber in intelligence than I am. Even Buchou said that Makoto is smarter than her, even though Makoto denies it politely.

But Koneko-chan is also sharp witted, thinking of that conclusion quickly! Or was it that obvious that even she could get it but someone stupid like me wouldn't be able to get it.

"...Did Makoto-chan really get it?"

Saji asked with a blush.

"...Senpai did work it out yes."

Koneko-chan confirmed with narrowed eyes. Saji then smiled.

"I see, she would do something like that! Its because she is so adorable! She's like a shy Kaichou! But she's even cute with her stuttering! It makes my heart dance whenever she is near me!"

"Aaaaaaah! Saji! I know how you feel! Makoto-chan is so kawaii! And she's on my team! Its such a pleasure having her around! Even when she offers me tea with the kindest smile in the world!"

"Yes yes! You understand Hyoudou! Makoto-chan is so super cute that its hard not smiling whenever she is around! My palms sweat, my head goes fuzzy with fuzzy feelings filling it to the brim!"

"I know I know! Even I cry tears of happiness whenever she's around smiling like she does!"

We looked at one another with starry eyes...but then I felt a cold chill go down my spine.

What is this feeling? It feels cold and distant.

I looked around...

.

.

.

...It was Koneko-chan who was emitting a dangerous aura. She was glaring at both me and Saji with such dangerous looking eyes. Her eyes were brimming with evil intentions! I-I think that Koneko-chan might turn on her own comrade at this rate!

Saji also noticed it, and his body shook greatly! He even started crying! I did as well! That look is one full of evilness! Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You're scaring me right nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

"...I'm only going to say this once because the next time anyone refers to Mako-senpai as a girl, is going to get punched. ...Mako-senpai is not, repeat not a GIRL! HE is a BOY! Not a GIRL! But a BOY! Is that clear!?"

Saji and I nodded at the scary Loli! She's scaring me! She's usually silent but right now she is getting angrier and angrier! Loli-sama is powerfully scary!

""HE'S A BOY ALRIGHT! WE UNDERSTAND KONEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!""

She nodded and stopped glaring at us! I felt like I was going to die then. I seriously did think such things. Koneko-chan is scary...uwah. She's surprisingly sensitive about such things huh.

"Okay Saji! Here I come!"

I tried to activate my Sacred Gear, but...

[Partner, doubling is dangerous. Now that you're connected to that guy's Sacred Gear, you'll have part of your power stolen by him if you double.]

That's right, Saji's Sacred Gear has the ability to suck in energy from the thing it is connected to. Now that my Sacred Gear and his Sacred Gear are connected, doubling is dangerous!

[To detach this line, you have no choice but to blow it away by using the after-shocks from activating Balance Breaker.]

Damn it! My hand was forced right from the outset! I'll activate Balance Breaker and blow away this line!

"Start!"

[Count Down!]

The time until Balance Breaker was displayed on the jewel and the count had begun. Now that it's like this, I can't use my normal Sacred Gear abilities! I couldn't use either doubling or transfer until I transformed into Balance Breaker!

For two minutes, I had no choice but to evade Saji's attacks!

This was a short, decisive battle. We'll use the momentum of activating Balance Breaker to continue on all the way to the King! And the likely candidates for doing that were Kiba, Makoto-chan...Makoto and Xenovia. I'll act as a diversion and attract the enemy here!

In order to get some distance, I tried to temporarily draw back from here, but...I was pulled by the line and lost my balance! As I thought, Saji's Sacred Gear really is troublesome!

"Are you running away, Hyoudou!?"

In an instant, the space between us was shortened and...

Don!

A kick was delivered to my abdomen!

Gahoh!

My upper body was pulled down by Saji's kick. But, I had already put strength into my abs and avoided the worst of the damage. Hehehe, it's because I properly did my basic training. I had confidence in my abs!

"Heh, even though I kicked quite seriously there. You also seem to not have done incomplete training."

Having not given the damage he had thought he would, Saji smiled bitterly.

It's impossible to run away here! Then, I'll just attack from the front!

I gave up on getting some distance from Saji and suddenly headed towards him! I wasn't that good at fist-fighting with my body, but I had accumulated plenty of basic training! I had made a body just for the sake of close combat! All that's left is to believe in my own body!

I clutched my fist and tried to strike at Saji, but...

Saji fired a line at me from his right arm! Does he intend to suck away my power!? I was on guard, but the line went passed me and attached itself to a certain store's light.

"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at that store just before!"

Saji and Saji's kohai took out sunglasses from their pockets and put them on! What were they... Just as I wondered this, I immediately understood the meaning behind it.

Kah!

The store lighting issued a blazing light and burned me and Koneko-chan's vision! Damn it! They've blinded us!

[They got you. He caused a burst of light for just an instant by connecting his line to the light and sending magic power into it.]

Don't explain it so calmly, Ddraig! It's no good! I can't open my eyes...

Dogon!

"Guhah!"

Once again, I received an impact in my abdomen! Because I didn't strengthen my abs this time, I received the damage completely! Then, while my body was hunched over, I received another blow from Saji to my back!

Ooooooooooow! The pain was welling up inside me, and then my jaw...

Bagan!

An uppercut-like attack from Saji sharply shot through my jaw!

From such a considerable impact, I fell face-down on the floor.

…Kuh…He got me. He had completely stolen the beginning…Moreover, he gave me considerable damage.

My teeth rattled from the impact to my jaw. I had also gotten a cut in my mouth from it. The taste of blood spread within my mouth. My eyesight was restored and...

While still face down on the ground, I looked up and…

I saw Saji point his hand at me and trying to fire a magic bullet at me! He intended to deliver the finishing blow right away! I quickly got up and rolled over to the side!

Don!

A big hole was made in the floor from the magic blast he fired! What power! It was completely a finishing blow move! It's dangerous! I was going to exit the stage before I activated Balance Breaker.

"…Not bad, Saji."

"Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Sekiryuutei."

Saji's eyes were filled with resolution. I could tell that his seriousness was tremendous.

Then, Saji raised his hand and tried to fire another magic blast.

Don!

He fired another high-volume mass of magic! The size of it wasn't considerable, though. Mostly like, he was following the rule that said that not to damage the building as much as possible.

But, the attack was powerful enough to take down an opponent like me!

I dodged, and the store I was standing at before was destroyed by the blast of magic.

However, how did Saji create such an attack? I had heard that he had low magic like me. Yet, how was he able to release such power?

At that moment, I opened my eyes widely. Because Saji's Sacred Gear had its line connected to his chest...to his heart.

The source of Saji's continuous attacks was his life-force!?

"Saji! You! Are you converting your own life-force…into magic power!?"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm 'risking my life', as it were."

"Do you really intend to die…!?"

Saji...smiled with a serious look.

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Yeah, he and I are the same. He would do the same things I would do for Buchou and my comrades. We aren't that dissimilar Saji and I.

As me and Saji were going through a fierce battle of dodging and drawing near at that time, Koneko-chan and Saji's kohai had started attacking and defending against each other next to us.

Koneko-chan was superior in hand-to-hand fighting. Even so, though, the female opponent was hanging on well and the battle was intensifying.

However, after Koneko-chan's fist grazed her opponent's cheek, a change occurred. The body of Saji's kohai shook just a little. Her eyes also seemed to be swimming just a bit. Did she receive damage from the shockwave of Koneko-chan's fist?

Koneko-chan didn't miss the opening! She clad her fist in a pale white aura and drove it into her opponent's chest!

Bang!

A good-sounding noise rang through the surroundings. At that instant, Saji's kohai dropped to her knees!

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore."

So said Koneko-chan!

Sensei had said this before.

[Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body, but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.]

This was Koneko-chan's fist shot! She fired a blow filled with spirit energy. It dealt external damage, of course, but its main destructive power was...the damage it dealt within the body! It sent spirit energy that was charged within her fist into the opponent's body and dealt damage to their internal organs!

Even if the damage from the punch itself didn't penetrate, as long as the fired spirit energy destroyed their interior...the effect was enormous!

So I saw in some book. I wasn't trained in internal organs!

A punch that dealt damage to the interior! So this was the attack that Koneko-chan had sealed. If she uses it well, she may be the servant with the most effective attack among us.

"…Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."

After she let just those few words leak out, the kohai's shone and she disappeared from here. She had retired and been transferred away because she had sustained serious damage.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

"...Mako-senpai, did you see? I used my Nekomata power...I used it for Buchou...and for you as well senpai."

So said Koneko-chan while looking at the shikigami. I don't know if Makoto can see it or not, but I know that he would be proud of her regardless. Heck, I'm proud as well!

However, I was having a hard time with just dodging Saji's magic bullets. I would receive considerable damage if those even grazed my body. With that much magic power loaded into them, it was quite considerable stuff. It was literally with his spirit and soul!

"Haahaa…Haahaa…"

But, Saji's exhaustion from repeatedly firing that magic was also quite severe. He won't be able to keep it up!

"…Ise-senpai, I'll help."

Koneko-chan tried to come over.

"No, Koneko-chan. Please let me do this just between me and Saji."

When I refused her help, Koneko-chan shook her head.

"...That's no good. This is a team battle. Let's work together."

"Yeah, it's just as you say, Koneko-chan. But, while he was fighting against me, Saji didn't make any direct attacks on Koneko-chan. If he wanted to, he could have attached the line to Koneko-chan and sucked up your power. Why do you think he didn't do that even so?"

Koneko-chan couldn't answer my question, but Saji answered it while giving a complacent smile.

"…Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Sekiryuutei one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher…That is my dream…This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a Pawn! Will win against the same Pawn, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei! I will defeat the Sekiryuutei! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

Saji was serious. His gaze was strong and had neither shadow nor gloom anywhere in it.

I also spoke to Koneko-chan.

"And that's how it is. If I just run away from his challenge, I'd be uncool, right? If I don't do it. That's why, I have to do it. Because I'm his friend, I have no choice but to fight him seriously. I have to do it! Otherwise, I won't be able to show my face to Buchou!"

Yes, we were similar. From head to toe, we were similar. We're both unskilled idiots.

After hearing that, Koneko-chan put away her fist and got some distance away from us.

""Thank you.""

Me and Saji thanked Koneko-chan at the same time.

But, why did Saji connect a line to not only my Sacred Gear, but also me directly on my right arm?

[He wants to prevent your Sacred Gear's doubling ability from being restored and then flowing into him at the same time as he sucks away your own power. He knows that, if he sucks away both your own power and the Sacred Gear's power at the same time, his body won't be able to take it and will blow up. He plans to stop the Balance Breaker countdown and return you to your normal form instead.]

What a complex Sacred Gear!

"This is going nowhere, huh."

As Saji sighed, he gathered a mass of magic power unlike anything until now between his hands! What size! It will affect the entire surroundings!

As I felt that, that magic power was compressed and shrunk. Then, a magic bullet the size of a softball was created between Saji's hands.

"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area, and it will completely destroy just your body."

Having made that, Saji was already breathing heavily. An attack filled with all his might. That was what he had created.

He intended to kill me with that. Saji smiled a bit.

"I was jealous of you. The pride of your Master and senpai. The Sekiryuutei. Everyone knows about you. But, even though I'm the same Pawn as you, I have nothing. Nothing! That's why, I obtained pride and self-confidence. I will kill you, the Sekiryuutei!"

That was Saji's yell. I didn't know. To think that he saw me like that…

But, I will overcome your dream! I had my own, Buchou had her own dream! For the sake of fulfilling, we will risk our lives, together!

Saji finally shot the attack filled with all his might! I tried to avoid it, but...

Saji released the line that was attached to my Boosted Gear on his end and then fired it towards my foot!

My Boosted Gear and the floor at my foot were tied to each other by the line! I tried to pull it off, but the line was too firm and hard, and I couldn't get the Booster Gear free from the floor!

This is bad! At this rate, I won't be able to avoid the approaching magic bullet! Balance Breaker would activate in just a little more, but it still wouldn't be in time!

I had no choice but to resolve myself! The magic bullet hit me!

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The moment it hit, the magic bullet burst open and its aura spread throughout the surroundings!

At that instant.

[Divide!]

A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm and caught Saji's attack.

…I received half of the damage. But, the other half was annihilated by the Hakuryuukou's power. My body couldn't endure anymore…But, I won't receive any more damage!

"My magic bullet was halved!?"

Saji was shocked.

"I was able to tentatively activate this power during my seclusion in the mountains. But, it has several conditions. First, the chances of activating it are less than ten percent. This is close to a gamble. Second. This also requires resolution. It's my life-force. Regardless of whether the activation succeeds or fails, my life-force is shaved off when I try to use it. It's a pretty scary gamble, isn't it?"

My gamble had succeeded. But my life-force was shaved off. With its duty complete, the white gauntlet immediately disappeared from my right arm. I can still use it, but I was unable to keep it materialised.

However, thanks to that, it's complete. The Boosted Gear's countdown was finished!

"I'm also risking my life. I can't stop at a place like this. Let's gooooooooo! Shine! Boosted Geaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

In response to my cry, my Sacred Gear's voice rang out!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

A dazzling red and extra-large aura surrounded me and changed into armour.

At the same time, overflowing power welled up inside me.

About ten minutes had passed since the game began.

I was wearing the Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Things were about to heat up.

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

It had been several minutes since the game had begun. I, Makoto-kun and Xenovia entered the multi-storey parking lot.

We advanced forward while cautiously looking through the dimly-lit parking lot. Because we had both encountered a lot of spies in our missions, moving forward like this was our strong point.

I walked in front, and then, after I confirmed that there was no one hiding under cover ahead of us, I called back to Xenovia and Makoto-kun behind me for them to move forward as well. We repeated this many times and gradually advanced through the parking lot.

The plan was to descend down the car passages on the second floor and go down to the first floor. The elevator was also functioning, but we feared being attacked while we rode it down.

We had no choice but to advance with the most reliable method. Gasper-chan however would be watching out for us. I can see the small birds going in front of us ever so slightly. Because its dark, I don't believe that the enemy will see us well.

However, there was something that had been giving me questions since we started off. That thing was...Makoto-kun. For some reason, Makoto-kun was holding onto something and hugging it into his chest.

"Makoto-kun..." I started off, unsure of how to ask. He looked at me with a tilted head which was kind of cute. "Why do you have a stuffed toy with you?"

Yes, Makoto-kun was holding onto a toy that looked like a brown bear. I don't know why he's holding onto it. Is it for good luck or something? When I asked, he looked at the bear before looking at me with a small smile.

"Yes, this is my teddy. I wanted to carry it around with me as it offers me protection from the naughtiness of people who want to hurt me."

He confirmed it with an adorable smile. D-Damn, even though I didn't want to think it, he always smiles like that. N-Not that I'm into that sort of thing or anything! Ehehehehe, nope, not at all!

"Y-Your teddy?"

"Yes my teddy. This is my good luck teddy Yuuto-kun, please don't make fun of me or it will hurt my feelings."

"And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you Kiba? You wouldn't hurt Makoto-sama's feelings, would you?"

Ooh my! Ehehe...why did she sound like a yandere then? Is Xenovia a secret yandere or something? She is even giving me a narrowed eyed expression! When I moved towards Makoto-kun a little, she moved ever so slightly in front of me! Ooh my Maou!

"N-No! Of course I wouldn't hurt Makoto-kun's feelings! I was just wondering why he had one, that's all!"

"Then I suggest asking me next time. I know Makoto-sama inside and out as well. I know his every thought, his every desire. Even his desire to make me dress up as a maid and him being the Master where he punishes me for being a naughty Devil. I would go "Yes Master, punish this maid for being a bad girl!" which he would go "Fufu, you truly are a bad girl Xenovia-san. I think I will punish you with my member today." and of course, being Makoto-sama's servant, I would comply and bend my body..."

As she was going into some really dirty stuff, Makoto-kun's cheeks, and whole face turned bright red. His eyes were watering at the words Xenovia was saying. His bottom lip trembled, so did his body. I-I think that Xenovia has effected Makoto-kun's pure mind more than one would hope.

"...Then Makoto-sama would take out the riding crop and..."

She's really disgusting with her fantasies! I'm almost certain Makoto-kun wouldn't do these things normally! Xenovia twitched her upper body.

"...Makoto-sama would then take me in the classroom. He would be the sensei and I would be the student...no, I would be the sensei and he would be the student and I would ask "Makoto-sama, you bad boy, have you finished the homework?" and he would adopt a cute shy smile and say "N-No sensei, I was staying up all night thinking of your body." I, seeing that he was telling me the truth would say "I understand Makoto-sama. Do not worry, you can make it up to me in other ways. But for today's assignment, it is going to be study of the female body and we have a special person to use for our study." then Makoto-sama would adopt a confused look and say "But sensei, who are we going to be studying on?" I would remove my top and bra and whisper "Me, Makoto-sama." hearing that, he would wriggle out of his uniform and then take me on the desk again and again..."

...That's disturbing on so many levels. She used to be an exorcist right? Did she have these inside of her all this time? Or has she been watching naughty things from Ise-kun's private collection?

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Makoto-kun's eyes fluttered, and he fell back! As he was about to hit the floor, I caught him and shook his body!

"Don't faint! You'll be taken out of the Rating Game if you do!"

"Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sensei! Punishment? I'm not bad sensei! I'm a good boy really! I always do my homework on time! Is it time for school Obaa-san!?"

...I think that Xenovia has broken Makoto-kun's brain. Poor Makoto-kun is getting tested by having Xenovia as a stalker.

"My, Makoto-sama. Have you been thinking things about me again?"

"Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I'm a good boy sensei!"

Makoto-kun has glazed eyes. He looks like something has devastated him or something. I patted his cheek, then he looked at me.

"Why aren't you a girl?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

His eyes opened wide and he jumped out of my arms.

"Hehehe! Never mind Yuuto-kun! I was just thinking something else! Xenovia-san! Please don't put me through something like that again."

"Makoto-sama? Is something wrong? Did Kiba do something weird again?"

"ME!?"

I was shocked! She thinks I did something wrong!? And why say again!? I've never said anything about him before! She was the one going off about how Makoto-kun and her can do it in different places!

"Yes Kiba, you have some kind of weird thing for Makoto-sama. In my eyes, I believe that you want Makoto-sama all for yourself."

"I-I don't have anything beyond friendship for Makoto-kun! That's it!"

I exclaimed, waving my hands around frantically! Is this the place we should be talking about this!?

"Don't lie to me." Her tone got low, and scary. "I don't want Makoto-sama to be taken away from me, and to the other side of the gender. Do you see his body?" Xenovia went behind him, and wrapped her arms around his frame! "Kiba, Makoto-sama has a good body but it is a no-no for you. Makoto-sama isn't into the male population, and he isn't going to be turned that way because of you."

"Xenovia-san-"

"And Makoto-sama has a good sized penis." She stopped Makoto-kun's words and starts lifting up his shirt! "Yes, he has a good penis which will be used on me and we will have children together, great grandsons of God. But that's a no-no for you Kiba. You are not touching Makoto-sama. I wont allow you to touch Makoto-sama."

What the hell is going on right now!? Makoto-kun looked at me like a lost puppy with watery eyes, trembling lips and a huge blush. No wonder really, since Xenovia is practically molesting him!

She keeps running her hands up and down Makoto-kun's body, lifting his shirt up, and exposing his chest. His body keeps going up and down in small deep flustered breaths.

Xenovia then says it to me while pulling down Makoto-kun's shirt.

"Makoto-sama is straight Kiba, I hope you understand. If not, then I will prove how straight Makoto-sama really is by me taking him right here and now."

W-Whats going on right now!? I never said anything about him and me! She was the one who was scaring us! She's really determined to make sure that I don't go after Makoto-kun, isn't she!?

"I...I guess so...yes you are right Xenovia..."

I somehow felt like I had to play along. Xenovia nodded with judgmental eyes towards me! Why such eyes!? I'm scared of Xenovia now!

"Hauuuuuuu~! Xenovia-san, we should continue! Please let us continue!"

Makoto-kun cried out, as he fixed his shirt.

"Yes Makoto-sama. You are of course right."

So quick to change. I don't understand Xenovia sometimes. I adopted a confused look, but then I heard Gasper-chan over the ear-piece

[Kiba-senpai, Mako-senpai, Xenovia-senpai! Three enemies are ahead! The Queen Shinra-senpai, the Knight Meguri-senpai and the Rook Yura-senpai!]

So, three enemies are ahead huh. A Rook, Knight and Queen of the peerage. To send three people here, have they discovered part of the plan? Even if they have, we will just have to adapt the plan a little.

Makoto-kun, Xenovia and I all look at one another before nodding.

We advanced down the passage from the second floor with me going first, Makoto-kun second and Xenovia third and set foot on the first floor of the parking lot.

There was a silhouette before us.

Looking closely, it was a glasses-wearing girl with long black hair...

I knew her. Kaichou's Queen, the vice-president of the student council, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. She held a naginata in her hand.

That's right, I had heard that she was a naginata-user. And she held a considerably high-rank with it as well.

"How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-kun, I-Izumi Makoto-kun and Xenovia-san. I knew that you would come here."

Shinra-senpai spoke indifferently. There were two girls at her side. A girl with a tall figure and a slender girl carrying a Japanese sword.

The tall girl was called Yura-san. A Rook. She had blue hair, similar to Xenovia but a slightly different shade. The girl holding the Japanese sword was called Meguri-san. A Knight. I heard the Knight Meguri-san was a Shotacon so...I don't know if Makoto-kun would want to go against her. She might try and do ecchi things with his Shota body.

Yura-san excelled in hand-to-hand combat techniques, while Meguri-san was a member of a clan that made their living on the extermination of evil spirits.

Like Gasper-chan said, there's three of them here. The Rook, Knight and Queen. Three for three. Well, that means one each which is also good. All three of us have good combat abilities.

Meguri-san was looking at Makoto-kun with lustful eyes.

"Ooh yeah, Shota's are the best."

M-Meguri-san said it with drool coming from her mouth! D-Does she have to give him such a creepy look?

"I sense danger to my body right now..."

Makoto-kun looked around, whispering something to himself.

Xenovia unsheathed the sword that she carried on her back and I also produced a holy demonic sword in my hand as Makoto-kun readied himself, teddy still close to his chest.

Xenovia didn't use Durandal. With that special rule, she wouldn't be able to act well with Durandal. Since its power couldn't be controlled, it would recklessly destroy the building.

Makoto-kun stepped forward, and said it with teary eyes!

"Senpai...I shall be your opponent."

"I-Izumi-kun is the one who I will be facing?"

Shinra-senpai sounded like she didn't want too. She sounded really reluctant to attack Makoto-kun. Even her eyes are showing an unwillingness to hurt him. But I noticed that Meguri-san eyed up Makoto-kun with a blush adorning her cheeks. Yeah, Shotacon alright. Hardcore Shotacon as well, from what I've heard.

"Yes, please take care of me."

He bowed to her, so she did as well.

"Y-Yes of course. Let us have a good fight."

"Kay! Here I come!"

He ran forward with a determined expression...

Trip!

Bang!

"Ooooo!"

He fell flat on his face, his teddy going towards senpai. He lifted his head up, and stared at senpai with teary eyes. Tears, that are threatening to spill down his face at any second.

"I...I can't do anything right. I can't even give senpai a good fight...and I lost my teddy..."

Shinra-senpai let a sympathetic look appear on her face as she bent down. She picked up the teddy and looked at Makoto-kun who was on the verge of tears...

"N-No, its alright Izumi-kun. You don't have to feel bad about it. You are going to be a great opponent, okay? I will go easy on you so you don't get hurt too much. Just enough to retire, alright?"

"Senpai...I am sorry that I'm a pathetic excuse for an opponent. You're the Queen, and you have to deal with a pathetic Bishop like me...I can't even do anything right. Senpai will hate me because I am so useless."

Makoto-kun...he really thinks he's useless? He's not useless at all...why would he think such things? He's a fine member of the Rias Gremory peerage, a very good member at that! We'd be lost without Makoto-kun!

Makoto-kun put a hand to his face, and he sobbed to himself! He's actually crying! For some reason, I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I couldn't move because there were enemies around.

Meguri-san, seeing Makoto-kun like that pointed an accusing finger at the Fuku-Kaichou.

"Fuku-Kaichou! How can you be so nasty towards Makoto-kun!? He's trying his best and you are making him feel so horrible! You better apologize quickly or I will make you apologize!"

Ooh my Maou! She just threatened her own Queen! They are on the same peerage, but the Knight just threatened the Queen! Shinra-senpai herself adopts a frown of sadness and looks at Meguri-san.

"I-I didn't mean to be nasty Meguri!"

"Well you was nasty! He's trying his damn hardest and you are saying you are going to attack him! That's just so cruel and unusual! What if he gets seriously injured by you!? You shouldn't attack him in the first place because he is so precious and adorable!"

...Like I thought before, hardcore Shotacon till the end.

Shinra-senpai adopts a sad look, and looks at Makoto-kun's plushy.

"I...Izumi-kun, if I give you this back, will you forgive me for being mean?"

Makoto-kun put his hands together in a prayer like stance, and he had shiny eyes.

"...Maybe..."

T-That was too cute! Xenovia's face flushed then! Meguri-sans face turned like a tomato and even Yura-san was looking with a small blush. As for Shinra-senpai, her face went completely red from the tip of her forehead to the bottom of her chin.

Shinra-senpai walked over, as I could only look on in a shocked state. Senpai got towards Makoto-kun and offered him the teddy.

"I...I am sorry that I upset you Izumi-kun, that wasn't my intention. I hope that you can forgive me."

Fuku-Kaichou seems really sorry. Makoto-kun adopts a small smile and looks up at the Fuku-Kaichou.

"Senpai...can I share a secret with you?"

"O-Of course you can. What's the secret?"

"The secret is..." Makoto-kun's small smile, turns into a naughty smirk as his hands gave off a mysterious glow as did the teddy. "You've been tricked."

"I've been-"

Shine!

Faster than my eyes could see, the toy that the Fuku-Kaichou was holding shined!

"Holy shimmmmmmmmmmm!"

Constrict!

The light died down, and the next thing I saw was...the Fuku-Kaichou wrapped up in paper! No, that's a shikigami binding spell! I remember Makoto-kun told me about it. So, he put a spell on the teddy huh!? S-So, was that crying just an act then!?

Shinra-senpai fell to the floor, being covered head to toe with shikigami's! Makoto-kun pointed his hands at Meguri-san, gathering lots of magical power. He was going to fire off a shot at Meguri-san.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The magical power was that of the highest grade. And that power was shot off at Meguri-san!

"Holy crap!" Meguri-san began to run in a zigzag pattern, attempting to dodge the magical sphere. "This is no ordinary Shota!" But she raised a hand to her lips, and gave a creepy look. "But that doesn't mean he's still totally adorable."

Meguri-san...that's creepy. It seems that Makoto-kun wont use his swords this time, because he said that he can't control them that well yet. But that doesn't mean he is going to be the weak link as he is an excellent magician.

The magical ball missed Meguri-san, who went towards Fuku-Kaichou. However, Xenovia jumped forward, and went slashing at the girl who is a Shotacon.

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Xenovia's and Meguri-sans blades clashed together violently, the sparks coming off were intense.

At that instant, Meguri-san noticed what Xenovia held in her hand and took a step back.

"…A holy sword!?"

She let out a voice of surprise.

Yes, Xenovia was holding a holy sword. Moreover, it was a legendary one.

"Yeah, this is Ascalon. Ise loaned it to me."

Azazel-sensei had noticed Ascalon, which was assimilated into the Boosted Gear.

"Ise, can't you remove it?"

Due to these words, the fact that Ascalon could be detached from the Sacred Gear was uncovered. Sensei had then hurriedly handed Xenovia a training plan to get accustomed to Ascalon.

It seemed that she had practiced handling Ascalon while training outside. As both Dragon slaying powers and the Sekiryuutei's power were now imbued in Ascalon, it had changed into a specialised weapon that boasts enormous power.

It may not match Durandal's destructive power, but when taking into account its ease of use, it had a wider range of uses than Durandal.

However, that meant that Ise-kun didn't have Ascalon at present. That shouldn't backfire on us this time, but…

At that moment, my eyes caught a shadow moving from the right. When I focused my eyes in that direction...

Yura-san was coming at me, her fist reeled back. I gripped my holy demonic sword and slashed to the right. Yura-san dodged it and attempted a kick against me. However, I bent my body, the kick going past me.

I jumped back as she swung her leg at me. I somersaulted backwards, and landed on the ground. I refocused on Yura-san, who came at me with a complicated flurry of punches and kicks.

"I've got her Yuuto-kun!"

But as I was about to take them on, Makoto-kun jumped in, and raised a defensive circle! It looked strong, but Yura-san was also strong.

Dogggggggggon!

Even though the fists hit the barrier, it did little more than make a slight dent. Yura-san was surprised, but she flicked back her wrist anyway, and punched the barrier with more force than before.

BREAK!

She managed to break the barrier, but Makoto-kun spread his angelic wings and flew back. He landed on the ground, and flapped the wings beautifully. It seems that Makoto-kun will be handling Yura-san for now.

So I turned to my opponent, Shinra-senpai. Senpai who was covered in paper had managed to break free, possibly due to her power as a Queen. She must've used some of her power to break the spell.

Usually, Makoto-kun would be able to hold down someone of Shinra-senpai's caliber, but due to going after Meguri-san and then duelling with Yura-san, he couldn't concentrate on the shikigami's.

"I see the spell wore off. I'll have to train harder with those shikigami's."

Makoto-kun mused to himself, dodging a punch from Yura-san. Makoto-kun shot out a ball of magic at close range. Yura-san however simply batted away the magical ball and continued her flurry of punches and kicks but Makoto-kun was able to defend himself quite admirably.

"So..." Shinra-senpai began, looking at Makoto-kun. "That whole thing was an act huh. I didn't actually hurt your feelings?"

She sounded concerned for Makoto-kun's feelings. But Makoto-kun smiled as he battled Yura-san.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry senpai! Please forgive me senpai! Buchou said that "If you use your adorable face to your advantage, they might lower their guard down so play on their protective feelings and make yourself appear as cute as possible!" so that's what I did! She's my King so of course I'm going to try my best! I'm sorry if I offended you!"

So it was a ploy after all. I must admit that even I was falling for it. But Buchou was the one who told him to do something like that? Buchou, even though it worked, I think its in bad taste to make Makoto-kun do something like that because he really is innocent, you know? He would believe almost anything if you say it since you did and continue to look out for him. Please don't abuse Makoto-kun's innocent heart in the future.

"I...don't hold hard feelings towards it. B-Because it was kind of adorable...b-but it isn't like I found it really adorable and I wanted to give up the match or anything because I didn't want to hurt you! Especially with the teddy bear! Adorable!"

Fuku-Kaichou raised a hand to her burning blushing face and lowered her head.

"Fuku-Kaichou, are you a secret Shotacon?"

Yura-san quizzed the Fuku-Kaichou who shook her head while blushing.

"O-O-O-O-OF COURSE I'M NOT! I JUST FOUND THAT ADORABLE!"

"H-Hey!" Meguri-san complained, duelling with Xenovia. "That Shota isn't for you Fuku-Kaichou! You was even willing to attack him! I would never attack adorable Shota boy! I would die before adorable Shota boy was hurt! Makoto-kun! Don't worry, I wont let Fuku-Kaichou hurt you!"

She flashed a cheesy smile and thumbed up as well, with twinkling eyes. A-Ah, Meguri-san...

Makoto-kun smiled weakly back, which made Meguri-sans eyes roll back in her head. I-Is she getting some kind of gratification from Makoto-kun's smile alone!?

"Makoto-sama, I need to ask." Xenovia swung her blade at Meguri-san who parried. "Can girls be pedophiles?"

We all did a spit take! W-Why does she want to know something like that!?

With raised eyebrows, he nods.

"We...Well, yes of course girls can be, why?"

He questioned. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Meguri-san.

"Makoto-sama, I have heard some questioning things about Meguri Tomoe. I have heard that Meguri here has been spying on small boys, and I believe that she stalks you on a regular basis. Plus the rumours are of a dirty nature. She has an obsession with small boys. So, I believe that Meguri is a pedophile."

She believes that Meguri-san is a pedophile! W-Well, I don't know about pedophile, but she is a Shotacon, that much is obvious to anyone who sees it.

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" She flatly rejected her, slashing more wildly. "I JUST HAVE AN APPRECIATION FOR THE SHOTA BOYS! THEY HAVE THE BEST BODIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

That's insane! She wants Makoto-kun's body! There's no denying it now! She wants Makoto-kun's body for herself! She is even giving him the creepy predator eyes right now!

"Erm..." Shinra-senpai flinched at the tone Meguri-san was using, but she raised her naginata regardless. "Kiba Yuuto-kun, I believe we should fight, before I go out of my mind."

"Y-Yes, let us duel."

Together, Shinra-senpai and I shortened the distance, with our weapons at the ready.

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Me and Shinra-senpai, and Xenovia and Meguri-san crossed swords. Sparks flashed from the force of the blades clashing, and intense clangs rang out.

After that, me and Xenovia entered an intense slashing battle with our opponents.

We made sure to avoid each other, I was also vigilant of Makoto-kun and Yura-sans battle at hand. He's a Bishop, and she's a Rook. In terms of hand-to-hand, she had the advantage, but Makoto-kun also had several abilities that could potentially turn the battle in his favour.

I continued firing my holy demonic sword at the vice president! My and Xenovia's swords emitted a holy wave. If we landed a blow on our opponents, big damage would be definite. If that happened, they would have to retire.

A single stroke of the sword. If they suffered a single stroke of our swords, it would become our victory!

As she switched between offence and defence, Xenovia suddenly made a hole in space. Normally, anyone would think that she would materialise Durandal here. But that wasn't it.

A holy aura drifted out from the tear in space and wrapped itself around the Ascalon that Xenovia held.

"While keeping Durandal locked up in the space!? You're taking out only its holy aura!"

Shinra-senpai was shocked as she understood. Xenovia smiled.

"Yeah, I was suggested an interesting way to use Durandal. I somehow managed to achieve it in my training. Now, I can use it more than sufficiently."

Buchou and Azazel-sensei had also highly regarded Xenovia's Durandal. At the same time, they felt that it was wasteful that she couldn't control the sword.

Durandal was a holy sword that boasted a tremendous sharpness. Therefore, when its owner couldn't control it, it became an assassin's blade. In reality, Xenovia used Durandal, but it was also a fact that she was also considerably tossed about by its destructive power.

She may become able to control it eventually. However, until then it was also dangerous to simply swing such an assassin's blade recklessly. Therefore, sensei had an idea.

"Can you not release only Durandal's aura from the separate space? You could then clad it on Ascalon, Makoto's weapons or a holy sword that Kiba creates."

I was also wonderstruck by such an amazing idea of using Ascalon, Makoto-kun's weapons and my swords like this.

Durandal was simply kept in that space and it continuously emitted its mighty holy aura. Only the aura was taken out from the separate space and the power was poured onto other swords.

It wasn't Durandal itself, but a power equal to its own was limitlessly poured onto a different sword. That was the new power of the Ascalon that Xenovia held in her hands.

The Fallen Angel Governor Azazel. He had showed all these possibilities to us. Such a fallen angel had been our enemy. I was delighted that he was now on our side.

Xenovia attacked her opponent with Ascalon and Durandal's aura!

Giin! Giiiiiiiin!

Silver light and sparks flashed in the darkness of the parking lot. The skill and sword possessed by the Knight Meguri-san were quite special, but she was gradually being cornered by Xenovia's speed and power!

At the same time, I saw that Makoto-kun had been pushed back by Yura-san, who was moving towards another place entirely. Makoto-kun was in hot pursuit.

"Take this!"

Not overlooking an instant of opening, Xenovia instantly cornered her opponent! She had got her!

But, there was someone who stepped into the space between them ...the Rook Yura-san! So that's the place she was running too huh!

As she put out both of her hands in front of her.

"Reverse!"

Xenovia let out her attack, but the holy aura had disappeared and changed into a demonic aura!

Xenovia's slash became an attack trapped by momentum, and in that moment her sword was caught by Yura-san and flicked away. Yura-san tried to pursue her in that state, but Xenovia regained her balance and avoided her kick.

Gasshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

The kick blew away several cars with its force. A direct hit would be dangerous.

I had become speechless from the phenomenon just now. A holy aura become a demonic aura!?

Yura-san had called out "reverse". In other words, she transformed a holy aura into a demonic aura? Was that Yura-san's ability? Or a Sacred Gear? I didn't understand the reason for it, but this was troublesome.

It was a kind of those so-called counters. It's a special case, but it would be bad if that counter was used while Yura-san and Meguri-san worked together. However, Makoto-kun will be able to handle Yura-san. It seemed like it shocked him when she pushed him back. Something like that wont happen again.

Ascalon's holy power was reversed and turned into demonic power. Only ordinary damage would be given to a Devil from demonic power. Since a Devils origin was from demonic magic. It became just an ordinary slash.

Xenovia also possesses incredible skills, but her battling would be disturbed because she had trained and fought based on holy swords. If she received a counter, even Xenovia would fall.

…Well done, Sitri group. If it's like this...

"Xenovia! Switch with me!"

By my shout, me and Xenovia switched places and exchanged our respective opponents.

This was fine. With my holy demonic swords, the effect of their "reverse" would have no meaning. Because there was nothing to reverse when the power of holy and demonic were blended together.

Yura-san also didn't display her "reverse" stance, and she started to attack me along with Meguri-san. However, Makoto-kun jumped in and started having another fight with Yura-san.

Next to us, Xenovia and Shinra-senpai had started slashing at each other. Xenovia's furious attacks were intense and at last she managed to corner Shinra-senpai in front of a wall!

She had her!

Xenovia, decide it instantly like that!

As if my thoughts were transmitted to her, Xenovia raised Ascalon and entered a posture for the finishing strike! She can do it! If we take out the Queen, the whole situation will become considerably easier!

"With this...this match is decided!"

As Xenovia swung down the sword at Shinra-senpai, releasing a large amount of holy aura and dealt a direct hit...at that instant.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

A huge ornamented mirror appeared in front of Shinra-senpai!

Xenovia's holy aura continued without stopping and crushed the mirror.

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

"...!?"

A wave was released from the broken mirror and attacked Xenovia! But at the moment the wave was about to deal damage Xenovia, a magical ball was shot out at her, with enveloped her complete being.

FLASH!

A shine flashed out and when it died down...I became shocked at the person who was standing there. The person who was there before was Xenovia, but now the person who was standing their was...Makoto-kun!

Makoto-kun put his hands in front of him, creating many magical defence circles. Ordinarily, those circles would be able to protect him from most attacks. However...

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

The barriers crumbled and Makoto-kun received the attack with his own body!

"Guuah!"

He was blown back, his head smashing with the concrete! He spat out a large amount of blood, and his clothes had been torn in various places, blood coming from the wounds.

"When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it is doubled and returned to the opponent. I am a counter-user. Kiba Yuuto-kun, it was a mistake to send the Power type Xenovia-san against me. Although, I regret that Izumi-kun was the one who transported himself in Xenovia-sans place. That, wasn't in my predicted movements. Perhaps, Izumi-kun cares for his comrades beyond Kaichou's expectations."

Fuku-Kaichou gave a small sneer but a concerned look at Makoto-kun as well.

"Makoto-sama!"

Xenovia, forgetting that we are battling ran towards Makoto-kun and held his head in her lap. She shed some tears, that fell onto his face.

"Makoto-sama...why did you take such an attack? You're more important in this fight than I am."

He reached up, and brushes the tears away from her eyes.

"I...I did it because...Xenovia-san is my important...comrade. I...I didn't want Xenovia-san to...be in pain...didn't I say that I would...protect you...didn't I?"

"Y-Yes, of course Makoto-sama said that. Now..." Xenovia had a hard look in her eyes as she gripped her sword tightly. I saw that she was going to do something so I swiftly ran over and picked up Makoto-kun to her confusion. "Kiba? What're you..."

"Lets go!"

I grabbed her arm and dragged her away, as the others approached us. They were closing in on us, but Makoto-kun stuck out a shaky hand and activated a magic circle. A large magical circle appeared on the ground, and shined brightly.

Crackle crackle!

From the ground, ice erupted upwards in large spires! The three chasing us had to stop their chase, in fear of being skewered. Even if Yura-san had used that "reverse" ability, it would've only turned it to fire, which would've set them ablaze. And since the attack was coming from the ground, Shinra-senpai wouldn't of been able to use her Sacred Gear, because it would've only been reflected at the ground.

For that move, Makoto-kun is a genius. He saw their abilities, and made it so we would be able to run away without pursuers for at least a minute or so. Even when being injured, he thought of away for us to escape. I really shouldn't underestimate Makoto-kun's thinking power.

* * *

I placed Makoto-kun in the shadow of a car, and was about to get out medical supplies but he put out his hand.

"Makoto-kun, allow me to treat you..."

"There's no need." He rejected my offer, and an aura wrapped around his body. It glowed a certain familiar glow. Yes, the glow was that of his healing formula. "I have already begun healing myself, even before the attack hit me. Besides, unlike Xenovia-san, I was able to reduce the amount taken with my body by placing those barriers around me, and using magic to reinforce my body. But even then, I received some damage. Yuuto-kun, we need to think of a counter to Shinra-senpai's counter."

I nodded in agreement, as Xenovia kept a tight hold of Makoto-kun.

I thought that Makoto-kun would be able to do something like that. If Xenovia took the attack, no doubt she would've been retired, or injured critically and been retired anyway within a few minutes. So, he thought of the only logical conclusion and made himself switch places with Xenovia. I guess, teleporting her out of the way would've been too long to do.

So, even Makoto-kun is putting his life on the line huh. I didn't know he had such a resolve. No, I shouldn't expect anything different from Makoto-kun who always tries his hardest in everything. Yes, his resolve is stronger than I've seen in most. Maybe, even Ise-kun couldn't match with Makoto-kun's resolve when it concerns his loved ones.

"Makoto-sama, I don't understand why you took it for me. You didn't have to place yourself in such a state, e-even though it was a kind gesture, you got hurt as a result. On a battlefield, you shouldn't..."

"Maybe its because I'm soft Xenovia-san." He stopped her, and grasped her hand. "I didn't want Xenovia-san to be in pain, okay? Maybe I'm kind of stupid in that regard, but I didn't want Xenovia-san to experience pain."

Xenovia was taken back by his words. But I wasn't. Makoto-kun is half Angel after all, and his personality is of that of someone who doesn't like seeing people in pain. So, seeing someone he cares about like Xenovia in pain would've been devastating for him, so he used his own body to protect her.

"Makoto-sama...is an idiot...but is a very gentle and loving man."

"Thank you Xenovia-san...but now we have to deal with..."

[Sona Sitri-sama's first Pawn, retired.]

An announcement. It seemed that someone had taken out one of the opponents. We also had to hold on.

The sound on the enemies' footsteps approached. I looked at Makoto-kun who smiled and nodded at me. At that time, he had stood up himself, and wrapped a dangerous aura around his body.

We all appeared in front of the three opponents.

"Have you resolved yourself?"

Preparing to use her naginata, Shinra-senpai approached.

"Makoto-kun! I'm sorry if Fuku-Kaichou hurt you! I will give you lots of extra special cuddles later!"

His body shook violently as she made grabbing motions! Ehehe, Makoto-kun is going to get molested by the Shotacon. She even blew him a kiss! Ooh my Maou! I feel sorry for Makoto-kun! He's going to get raped by Meguri-san if he isn't careful!

"I'm...okay thank you."

Hearing that, Meguri-san twitched her upper-body and adopted a huge blush on her face.

"Mouuuu, and I was hoping for Makoto-kun cuddle time~ I know that Xenovia-san gets cuddle times and I want cuddle times as well~ I will look after you and your cute tight little body...ooh yeah..."

Meguri-san nose bled, most likely thinking about something perverted.

"Okay! That's enough! You are not touching Makoto-sama anymore Shotacon!"

Xenovia raised her hands up, an extra large amount of aura gathered around Ascalon. The aura of Ascalon and Durandal blended together as one. The aura was so large, that it could even shine this whole area with its brilliance.

"Yuuto-kun!"

"Right!"

I pointed my holy demonic swords downwards, stabbing the ground!

ZAN!

Holy demonic swords bloomed around me, and went towards senpai. If I am reading Makoto-kun's expression right, then he wants me to use my holy demonic swords at Shinra-senpai, then he will take it from there.

At the same time I fired my holy demonic swords, Makoto-kun fired some magic at the Rook and Knight of Sitri. Yura-san was the one who appeared and deflected the magic with ease.

Senpai swung her naginata and destroyed all the blades that were coming from her. However, as she did that, Makoto-kun put out his hand and gathered a large amount of magical power there.

CRACKLE!

A large wall of ice was shot out at senpai! Makoto-kun sent out such a large wave of ice at senpai who narrowed her eyes. Even so, she brought out her mirror again and...

Barin!

Makoto-kun's ice broke the mirror, and the attack was reflected back at him! It will have double the damage if it hits him!

But that wasn't the case. Makoto-kun stuck out his hand, and a vortex appeared! The double damaging ice was sucked into the vortex and disappeared! Makoto-kun was able to use such a power!?

But what happens to that ice now? Has it simply disappeared? I don't understand what that was for? Makoto-kun must have a plan though. Maybe he is testing out Shinra-senpai, to see what her mirror is capable of doing and seeing if there's a weak point at all.

"I don't understand, what purpose that served..."

When senpai said it with suspicion, the area behind Yura-san became distorted. Yura-san hasn't noticed it either, and no one else has either. Only I noticed and Makoto-kun of course because I believe that he...

Zushi!

A vortex opened behind senpai, the wave of ice that was sucked went towards Yura-san!

"...!?"

Yura-san realized only too late.

Dooooooooooooooooon!

The ice hit Yura-san, sending her crashing towards us! I see! Makoto-kun summoned some light in his hands, and pointed them towards Yura-san.

"Sorry Yura-san!"

Swish!

Makoto-kun released large quantity of light arrows, which pierced Yura-sans body! Her body lit up and disappeared from this place!

[Sona Sitri-sama's Rook retired.]

With the official announcement, we were ahead of the others. Sitri had lost two, and we hadn't lost any yet. Was this due to Makoto-kun and Buchou's combined intellect? I could only marvel at Makoto-kun's and Buchou's combined intellect.

"Next, is the Shotacon!"

Xenovia made a big shout and swung her blades down!

Dogoooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The aura was shot out and headed towards Meguri-san! Meguri-san made a posture to move out of the incoming wave. But she suddenly looked down as I heard the sound of crackling.

"M-My legs!"

Meguri-san couldn't believe what was happening. Because ice was wrapping around her legs, making her immobile! She couldn't move at all! Meguri-san slashed down at the ice, only for the ice to continue travelling up her legs!

"Sorry Meguri-san, but I couldn't have you run away."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The light washed over her, and she crumbled to the ground, lights appearing all over her body. She was going to retire any second now, and she knew that. But even then, she looked at Makoto-kun for answers.

"When did you plant that trap!?"

Meguri-san was shocked, knowing that she was going to retire any second. That was a good question though. I didn't see him planting it at all.

"I planted it when I was firing magical attacks at you and Yura-san. While your attention was on my attacks, I fired a trap underneath your feet. I knew a Rook would've been able to break the spell within a few seconds, but a Knight would need more time."

Meguri-san smiled as the lights around her became more dense.

"...Makoto-kun is a good opponent after all..."

Saying that, she disappeared with the lights.

[Sona Sitri-sama's Knight retires.]

I realized Makoto-kun's plan now with the departure of Meguri-san. He used senpai to double the power of his own attack, and then targeted Yura-san because she can use "reverse" and would've made Xenovia's attack a demonic attack upon contact, therefore only dealing normal damage to them. And like he said, the Rook would've been able to break the spell of his trap since he had to set it up within a second. But for the Knight Meguri-san, she couldn't break from due to her not having overwhelming strength.

He also used that vortex to do a sneak attack on Yura-san. The reason he used that kind of method is because a Knight might've been able to dodge that and launch a counter-attack but for the slow moving Rook, she would've taken the damage with her own body. Plus using Shinra-senpai to double the power of his attack was a truly ingenious move.

So that's why he targeted Yura-san. And before Yura-san disappeared, he planted that trap on the ground because Meguri-san might've been able to dodge Xenovia's holy wave. But with Makoto-kun's trap, making her stand in place, she wasn't able to move and received the attack with her own body.

...Truly, Makoto-kun is very intelligent. Did he plan all of that out in his head? Did he really plan that far ahead? Kaichou once stated that he had an intelligence level that's on par with her own. So, it isn't impossible that he really did make all of these calculations based on what he saw from just a few attacks. Makoto-kun...is a good strategist after all. Just because he's shy, it doesn't mean he isn't intelligent.

We all shifted our attention to Shinra-senpai. Xenovia-san pointed her blade at senpai, as I pointed my own blade at senpai and finally, Makoto-kun gathered magic in his hands, and pointed them at Shinra-senpai.

"Sona! You truly weren't kidding! This boy, Izumi Makoto-kun truly is an intelligence that's on par with yourself! No wonder you had reservations about fighting his brain with your own! The servant to pay attention to isn't the Sekiryuutei or the holy demonic sword user...but its Izumi-kun!"

"Thank you for the praise senpai. But we have to come after you now."

We all advanced forward, ready to attack. But Fuku-Kaichou took something out of her pocket and threw it on the ground!

FLASH!

A large flash shined in the area! Our eyes were temporarily blinded!

When it died down...Fuku-Kaichou wasn't anywhere to be seen! She made her escape huh! We all relaxed our stances and released a breath.

"Phew, that was difficult."

When Makoto-kun said that, Xenovia smiled.

"Makoto-sama, I was thinking that after we have the Rating Game, we could go and procreate? Watching Makoto-sama defend me and how he used his mind got me feeling all aroused, and I wish to use that arousal for our future family."

Makoto-kun and I looked at one another...

.

.

.

""IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!?""

We roared at the Knight with no shame! She doesn't understand that LOTS of people are watching us right now! They will think she is insane for saying such things! Our points will go down if they think we have someone who is sex mad on the team!

Xenovia, shook her head.

"Not at all. I also think about what names our children will be Makoto-sama. I was thinking Sora for a girl, and Yuki for a boy. What are your thoughts on these Makoto-sama?"

His bottom lip trembled and he cried to himself.

"I don't know how much more I can take."

I had to mentally agree with him. But now...its time to move out.

* * *

**End chapter! So, the first half of the Rating Game has been done! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and until next time with the conclusion!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen).**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; That he certainly is hehe~ Well, he can match Sona anyway~ And yeah, I find it hard to imagine as well...**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I didn't see? And, okay~**

**With that, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rias vs Sona part 2**

**Issei P.O.V**

Several minutes after I started to fight with Saji.

He and I were still exchanging punches with each other. No matter how you looked at it, I had the advantage. Saji was already ragged. He was defending himself by using a bundled-up line on his arm as a shield, but he couldn't offset every attack.

Sometimes he was knocked off his feet to the point that he crashed into the store behind him. Our hand-to-hand fighting was mostly equal. However, my offensive and defensive point was rising to the point where we couldn't even be compared. I still hadn't reached my true power, but…

I knocked him down many times. Even so, he still stood up. Even though his legs were trembling as he did so!

He was throwing punches at my armour. Saji's fists were already broken. I could hear his fists wounds snapping, and they were covered with blood.

Though Saji had fired his line at me, the aura of the Sekiryuutei blew it off and didn't allow it to connect itself to me.

However, the line that had been connected to my right arm when he first arrived wouldn't come off even when I transformed into armour, and no matter how many times I tried to blow it off with my aura, it wouldn't go away! Just where the heck was it connected to?

Maybe the Ascalon I had lent to Xenovia could cut it off, but there was no point in saying that now. I'll have to cut it off when we join up later.

There was something else strange as well. Though my armour should be firm, every time Saji managed to hit me, my mind and body shook and resounded. It was gradually becoming distinct, and the pain I was receiving told me that I was surely swelling up beneath my armour. I was also certainly receiving damage!

"…I'll win…Today, I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream…"

What was this person before me? While spitting out bloody vomit, what was he?

At that time, I recalled in my mind the words that Tannin-ossan had said to me during training.

[Kid. Listen carefully. The most fearful attack is a "heavy blow".]

[A heavy blow?]

[Yeah, the Rating Games that you'll be fighting in from now on will have various people fighting with various feelings. For the sake of one's desire, for the sake of a hobby, for the sake of one's family, for the sake of a woman, for the sake of wealth, and for the sake of a dream. Various thoughts and feelings mix together. Among these, there are even people who have invested their lives into the games. Among the participants in this hellish iron pot, there is an attack that must be feared the most. That is the "heavy blow".]

[Is that a special final move? Or a Sacred Gear? A magic technique?]

[No. Kid, grasp your fist. What is being grasped inside your hand there?]

[…I don't know.]

[It is "filled" with something. A dream, or a soul. One's life is "put into" that fist. This is, above all, dangerous. If one has time to prepare other attacks, this blow can be dealt with to a certain extent one way or another. But, just that is not enough. The "heavy blow" reaches to the core of the body. This is effective. It is frighteningly effective. Even in the Underworld with its magic and science, the damage of that blow can't be expressed clearly. But, the ones who had been hit with this blow understand. Yeah, this is bad, they think. An opponent that can release this blow is an unmistakably, genuine strong enemy. You must never go easy against them. If an opponent can release that blow even if he is of a lower level than you, that is a different story. If you receive that blow, the battle situation will change completely. It pierces you. No matter what defence you use against it, it will reach the core of your body.]

I understand now, ossan. Saji's blows were piercing me. They were passing through my armour and reaching my body!

[This spirit. Is the Prison Dragon that sleeps in his Sacred Gear responding to Saji's feelings?]

Dragon type Sacred Gears are scary, Ddraig. I couldn't understand what was happening!

"Hyoudoooooooooooooooou!"

Even if his mind and body was tormented by the cruel reality, Saji didn't stopping punching.

I also responded in kind, and a battle of blows began.

"Let me ask you one thing! What is it like!? Are your master's breasts soft!? Is the rumour about them feeling like marshmallows true!? Is a woman's body seriously like pudding that doesn't collapse!?"

I was struck by the eyes of Saji that was burning with jealously and envy!

Seizing this opportunity, he fired the line, connected it to a bench behind me and swung it with all his strength, but I crossed my arms and protected myself. The bench broke into small pieces and scattered on the floor.

That was equal to the damage I didn't receive just now!

"What were you thinking when you were rubbing her breasts!? Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Wasn't this somehow more intense than the blows when he was talking about his dream!?

Then, he extended several lines to the furniture store, and hauled out a ton of large furniture from there and drew an arc through the air with them as he brought them right above my head! So he intends to bring them all down on me like that!?

Gunn!

As all the large furniture fell down, I fired a Dragon Shot that I restrained to the minimum at the sky! The adjustment of power was too difficult! I couldn't fire ones like this many times!

Doooon!

The wave blast of red magic power instantly erased the large furniture, but...

Dogoh!

My back was hit by an impact! When I looked back, Saji had changed the trajectory of a single line and knocked a dresser into me! It didn't give me any particularly great damage, but the impact was transmitted to my whole body.

Even if there wasn't any damage, this kind of impact was bad for my body! If I kept getting hit like this, it seems like adverse effects will start to pop up!

"I also want to rub them! I want to rub theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"

Buwah! Saji was finally letting out tears of frustration!

"I haven't even seen breasts yet! You don't know how much I've prayed for nipples my entire life! And yet you get to see them as much as you liiiiiiiiiiiiike!"

Gonn!

I knocked Saji down, but he stood up immediately! Damn it! What fighting spirit he has!

"But, Hyoudou! It isn't breasts that I want the most! It's to be a teacher! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher!? Why do we have to be laughed at!?"

And then...Saji cried out at me. No, it was to the many people watching this...

"We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at…!"

"I'm not laughing! It's impossible to be able to laugh at you when you're risking your life like this!"

Facing him, I hit Saji! It wasn't enough, so I hit him again!

Saji's face quickly started swelling up, and he spit out broken teeth and blood from his mouth.

Even so, Saji stood back up, and faced me again and again. He was that foolishly honest.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!"

Saji's shout heavily resounded all the way through my armour and to my heart with a bang.

After that, I pounded tens of blows into him.

"Hyuh…Hyuh…"

Before I realised, the sounds of breath coming from Saji's mouth began to sound faint.

He should be at his limit already. Since he had multiple cuts in his mouth now, the blood wouldn't stop flowing out from his lips. He was already at the point where he couldn't even speak.

His face was swollen and his left eye was completely shut.

His body was shaking, and his stance was also unsteady. Some of his fingers were bent in the wrong direction as well. Even so... Even so, Saji faced me with only a strong glint in his eyes.

"Come, Saji. Come! Sajiiiiiiiiiiiii! You won't let it end here, right!? You don't intend to let it end like this, right!? Weren't you going to do the things that aren't possible for idiots like us and run swiftly forward!?"

He slowly moved forward, step by step.

Saji didn't run away. Saji faced forward. Without shifting his gaze even an inch away from me, he advanced straight forward.

His appearance right now was similar to mine in the House of Phenex battle. I had also seen myself then in the recorded video. Though I had been worn-out, I moved forward. In order to absolutely approach my opponent.

"You also trained desperately, right? I trained desperately as well."

I could feel a dreadful pressure from Saji. Though I should clearly surpass him, I was seized with a terrible fear.

Even if I hit and hit, he wouldn't fall...

For there to be an opponent that I feel such great fear against…

"Saji, I'm going to beat you."

Saji made a punch at me with his bent hand. It extended forward with seemingly slow speed, but I avoided it with the smallest movements. There, I exchanged a counter punch against him.

Dagan!

"..."

My punch perfectly hit Saji's face. I also felt good feedback from it. It was a blow that completely cut off his consciousness.

Even so... Even so, Saji grasped my right arm with both his hands. So strongly that he wouldn't let go.

Saji had lost consciousness. But his hands wouldn't let go of my right arm.

Then, he kept holding onto my right arm, his body was wrapped in light.

I couldn't take my eyes off from Saji until he disappeared.

Because I felt that, if I looked away, he may revive himself again.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

"...Ise-senpai, I need to leave now."

Koneko-chan conveyed it to me with a serious look after Grayfia-san had made that announcement. Eh? What does she mean leave? We are still doing the Rating Game you know?

"...Where are you going?"

I asked it with suspicion. But Koneko-chan looked at the shikigami that had flew over and landed on her shoulder. On its wings, I could see some writing but I couldn't make it out from my location.

Koneko-chan however, can easily read it and from that, she said that she needed to go. Is it something with Buchou? Makoto-chaaaa...Makoto maybe? Or is it Xenovia? Gasper perhaps?

"...The next part of the plan senpai."

I made an idiotic face at that. What does she mean by next part of the plan? I thought that we were going to move together.

"Next part?"

"...Yes, I need to leave now."

Without saying anything else, I was left on my own as Koneko-chan rushed away. I still don't understand what this is! But she's gone now, and as usual, I haven't a clue as to what is happening.

With my match against Saji over, I decided to break open the door of a nearby vending machine and gulped down a water bottle from inside. From the water, I felt a little quenched but something strange is happening to me...

Damn it. I couldn't get rid of my body's shakiness. Was it an effect of wearing the armour? Certainly, I had received a lot of damage in the battle against Saji, but it wasn't to the extent that I couldn't fight.

But I looked at my arm, where the line is. That's right, even though Saji had disappeared, the line attached to my right arm hadn't. Even when I activated my armour, only this line hadn't disappeared. This line definitely connected over to the Sitri base.

What was this for? It didn't seem to be a very good thing, but since it hadn't disappeared along with Saji, he must have put a lot of thought and feelings into this…Saji, what on earth did you put into this?

At that time, we were contacted through our communication devices.

[Offence team, can you hear? Its your lovely Buchou as always giving you a awesome report! We're now advancing towards the enemy base as well.]

A communication from Buchou. I see, so Buchou had finally started to move as well. The opening and middle stages were over, and we were heading to the last spurt all at once!

I proceeded to go towards the final battle! Its time to finish this once and for all!

* * *

There was a place that looked like a central plaza in the centre of the shopping mall.

Surrounded by a circular bench, there was a clock pillar in the centre of it. Shoppers that got tired with shopping frequently sat down there. Once we had advanced that far, I stopped walking.

Naturally. Since Sona-Kaichou was right there before me!

"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I see, so that's the appearance of the Sekiryuutei. I do feel a terrible wave of power from you. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous."

She spoke in a calm and composed tone.

Kaichou was surrounded by a barrier. The ones generating the barrier were the two Bishop members of the student council. And the line that was attached to my right arm was connected to one of the Bishops?

It couldn't be, was their plan to channel my power through the Bishop and into the barrier? It was bad if the power of the Sekiryuutei was being poured into it!

If Kiba or Xenovia joined up with us, we could just cut through it with a holy sword.

Soon, the vice-president of the student council, Shinra-senpai appeared.

Running after her, Kiba appeared from the opposite direction from which I had come from.

"...Hello Sona-sa...Sona, I see that you have come out like this?"

Buchou's voice! When I looked back, I saw that Buchou had also arrived here with Akeno-san. But she was holding onto Koneko-chan's hand as a shikigami sat on Koneko-chan's shoulder. Erm...maybe I shouldn't ask but why is Koneko-chan holding hands with Buchou? Are they like...is Buchou frightened or something?

"Haven't you yourself, the King, also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Well, yes I have. But this could be called the final stage as well, Sona..."

"Rias, why haven't you sworn at me yet? This is strange."

Just like Kaichou said, Buchou hasn't sworn at Kaichou when she usually starts with a "Fuck sake Sona." but she hasn't done anything like that. Is Buchou trying to be a professional right now?

Buchou clicked her fingers together and pointed at Kaichou.

"Ooh right! This is the part were she...I belittle you isn't it? Okay, here it goes!" Buchou takes a deep breath and looks at Kaichou with shiny and determined eyes. "You're a bad person!"

Slip!

Everyone face-planted at that! B-Buchou's insult was...different to usual. She said something that...wasn't horrible? Why was she speaking like that? Buchou seems to be smiling away at the insult she just gave.

Kaichou was the first to recover, and she put a hand to her chest.

"Rias...that was less than what I expected. But ape..." Buchou smiled at Kaichou who looked confused. "Ape? I'm calling you an ape here. Why aren't you responding with your usual snarkiness King Kong?"

Buchou tilted her head to the side clueless. Koneko-chan sighed and pulled Buchou downwards to ear-level. She whispered something in her ear, as everyone was giving her a strange look.

What was Koneko-chan whispering? A plan? And why aren't Xenovia or Makoto here? Gasper will most likely be doing spying, in case they have a trap. But I couldn't help but notice that Xenovia and Makoto aren't here at all.

Buchou nodded after a minute and stood tall. Buchou's hair shadowed her eyes as she spoke next.

"Okay, you idiot Sona. Don't call me an ape please. You really are a baka and I think you should die in the near future. Do the world a favour and murder yourself." Buchou then quickly bowed her head. "Sorry if that offends you! I didn't mean to..." Buchou stopped and looked at Koneko-chan who shook her head. "...I mean, I'm not going to apologize to you because I'm beautiful, and you're ugly, fat head."

Kaichou gave Buchou a look of strangeness. Surely, Buchou is acting a little weird. Like...she's a little normal? Kaichou shakes her head at Buchou who smiles at her. Kaichou was looking at Buchou again with a curious look as Buchou waves right back at her.

"Okay...whatever you say Rias."

Suddenly, my consciousness became distant…I…Aah?

I staggered in place…M...Munya? The muddiness of my mind was becoming stronger little by little…?

Finally, I fell to my knees where I stood.

"...Ise-kun...?"

Buchou noticed the change in me and was going to approach me but was stopped by Koneko-chan. It seemed that even though Buchou wanted to help, she knew that she couldn't do anything to help me, by her and Koneko-chan's estimation.

All the other group members had noticed the change in me, and became bewildered. Among them, only Kaichou was giving a small smile.

"Neither Makoto-kun's healing magic, wherever he is, nor the Phoenix Tears will have any effect. Rias, I saw the video records of how the battle with Raiser was finished. What I understood from that was that Hyoudou-kun is a boy that won't give up in battle, to the point of being frightening. For the sake of his comrades, for himself, and above all for Rias. Speaking of, where is Makoto-kun?"

Kaichou had suspicious eyes, but Buchou blinked and sighed.

"He's around, with Xenovia-sa...Xenovia is guarding him right now and is ready in case you have any traps around here for us. Do not worry about those people, just worry about the people that are in front of you Sona."

"Hmmmmm..."

Even though Kaichou had a curious gaze, she continued further, looking at all of us with slanted eyes.

"We may not be able to defeat him with just damage. No matter how many times we knock him down, he'll just get back up. To us, your so-called "guts and spirit" is just as astounding as the power of the Sekiryuutei. Yes, if you don't give up and keep on standing up, you believe that you'll eventually defeat your enemy. That willpower connects directly to the power of the Sekiryuutei and increases your power by several times as well. That is the greatest weapon for Hyoudou-kun."

T-That's because guts and spirit are my only redeeming feature…

"That's why we had no choice but to beat you with a different method."

From a bag that was being held by one of the Bishops a pack was taken out.

The interior of the pack was red. Like blood. The line was connected to the pack and...it couldn't be, inside the pack was…Kaichou confirmed the contents of the pack.

"It's your blood. You are a reincarnated Devil that is a human at your base. It's lethal if a human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know that, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the medical room."

Saji! You! This is what you were aiming for from the beginning!

Gakun!

I suddenly lost all strength in my body!

Hyuh!

Kiba threw a holy demonic dagger and cut off the line that was connected to me, but. Red blood rushed out from the cut line onto the floor. Ah, so my blood was drawn out through the line.

"It's too late. You've already lost enough blood to be transported to the medical room."

Those were Kaichou's cold words!

"Sona...that's brilliant."

Buchou was amazed by Kaichou's strategy. She also ran to me with Koneko-chan and she held me gently in her arms. I don't know why, but it feels a little different to what she usually does.

"Strange hearing praise from you...Thank you, I think. I used Saji's Sacred Gear to suck out Hyoudou-kun's blood little by little. Until he entered a dangerous state. In order to continuously use a Sacred Gear, whose original ability is to suck out the energy of the target, to suck out their blood instead, considerable training and precise control was necessary. But, Saji managed to accomplish it."

So he kept hitting me even while in that state not only because of his guts and spirit, but also to stall for time! Since he could only suck out my blood little by little, he sacrificed his own body back then in order to buy more time!

He could have stalled for time just by running away from me but, he confronted me face to face instead. Saji! You!

So everything was for the sake of beating me face to face!

"Hyoudou-kun. You are close to retiring. You should only be able to do one or two attacks now. The reason is blood loss. Your armour is solid. Your offensive power is great. However, when I searched for ways to defeat you, there were many. Even if we can't physically defeat you, the game rules will consider you unable to fight."

I...didn't have the strength left to stand up anymore. I had completely lost…

So there was such a method…So Kaichou's plans were superior to ours!? Kaichou questioned Buchou.

"Rias, what are you willing to bet on this battle? I'm willing to risk my life. My dream is a very difficult one. If I don't destroy the obstacles one by one, I can't cut open a path of solution."

"I'm...willing to risk everything Sona, for my friends...my peerage rather!"

Buchou said it with straight eyes at Kaichou who looked with narrowed eyes.

"Rias, I will destroy your pride and estimation."

At Kaichou's words, Buchou had a sour expression as if she had eaten a bitter bug and looked at me sadly. She must have been completely mortified! Certainly, Buchou had had the advantage in this battle. The advantage had seemed so great that it was only natural for us to win.

While in that situation, this had happened. If Buchou was simply defeated by an enemy who had taken measures against her, her estimation would lower accordingly! Kaichou had also aimed at that!

Sona Sitri! Just how far did you calculate things!

Kaichou's gaze shifted to me.

"Saji. He was always saying that he would surpass you. To Saji, you are a fellow Pawn, a friend, and a rival he wants to surpass."

I was satisfied with Kaichou's words. Saji's fighting spirit and aspirations when facing me. Those had clearly been of high density.

He...was aiming for me from the start, huh.

"However, you have a legendary Dragon inside you. With just that, he possessed an inferiority complex towards you. I wanted to convey to that child that he could fight while crying over such a thing. And that was conveyed to him. The line didn't disappear even when Saji was worn out. He filled it with that much intense feelings. I'll say this to you who is about to disappear from this battlefield soon. Just as you were aiming only for the top, Saji was running towards the objective of defeating you. You aren't the only Pawn that has a dream and lives earnestly! The one who beat you was Saji Genshirou!"

Today! I will! Surpass you!

I recalled Saji's words in my mind.

Saji... So you…trained for the sake of defeating me!

…Damn it. Saji. Saji. You're amazing. Even when I kept hitting and hitting you, you only thought of beating me. Even if you couldn't beat me directly, you believed that your comrades could beat me if you left just a scratch...

But, you didn't need to worry. It seems I was sunk by just your attack.

However, I don't want to disappear without showing my new special technique!

I mustered the last of my power and stood up! I stepped just a little distance away. I stood in a place where everyone present, both Gremory and Sitri, were caught!

If I'm going to fall, I want to fall down after doing some naughtiness! I placed both hands in front of me and set my sights on Buchou's breasts!

"Before I retire…I think I'll disappear after I've fulfilled my worldly desires…"

That's right, I was going to disappear either way. In that case, I might as well reveal everything I have in my last moments and then leave! I poured all the power left inside me into my brain. Flash, my delusions!

The last of my aura wrapped around my entire body! It wasn't concentrated into power! It was concentrated into my head!

"Rise, my lust! Unleash, my worldly desires!"

Using the power of the Sekiryuutei, I aimed at a greater height once again! Hold on a little longer, my body! I will surpass the me of just before! This will be an unrivalled technique depending on how it's used!

"Spread out, the world of my dreams!"

Instantly, a mysterious space expanded and unfolded with me at the centre. Feeling it on their skin...the females of both the Gremory and Sitri groups protected and covered their bodies.

However, please be relieved. My new special technique doesn't deal direct damage. Its flashiness couldn't be compared to that of Dress Break.

Then, I cast a voice on Buchou...on Buchou's breasts.

"Please let me hear your voice!"

But when I did it...nothing came through. Ara? Didn't it work? Have I used too much power? I knew it might be a gamble but I thought that it would've worked with me in Balance Breaker. Did I overshoot my estimations?

Buchou was looking at me curiously. She then placed a hand on my shoulder.

[Just say that I am thinking about your safety and worrying about you Ise-kun.]

...Ara? I heard a voice, but it didn't belong to Buchou. But I knew the voice well...

But going along with it, I smirked.

"...Buchou is worried about me right? My safety?"

"How did you know Ise!? Did you read my mind or something!?"

Buchou let out a shocked expression, which was a little overly shocked.

I then questioned Kaichou's...Kaichou's breasts.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

[Could he have developed a technique to hear the voice of people's hearts~? Sona, that's troubling~]

I see, so Sona-Kaichou's breasts arrived at that conclusion.

The character of the breasts weren't always the same as their owners. Kaichou's breasts sounded similar to her older sister, Serafall Leviathan-sama.

"Sona-Kaichou, you thought that my new special technique could let me hear the voices of people's hearts, right?"

Kaichou was seriously surprised by my confession.

"Fufufu, that's not it. It's close, but that's not it. I wanted to hear it. The voice of chests! No! The voice of breasts!"

Taking a pose, I magnificently called out the name of my new special technique!

"My new technique, Bilingual! My new technique lets me hear the voice of breasts from women only! …Haa, haa. When I question them, the breasts tell the answer to only me without lies! …Haa, haa. It's the strongest technique that lets me understand the heart of the opponent! Ugh, I don't have enough blood…"

I had decided! I had already decided! I may die while dizzy because I had nowhere near enough blood, but I was satisfied! The voices only I could hear! I wanted to hear them!

When I was secluded on the mountain, my sexual desire was also refused. As a result, I longed for breasts to the point of feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey! Breasts of the Bishop Onee-san over there, what are you thinking!?"

"No, don't listen!"

The Bishop Onee-san felt danger to her body and covered her breasts, but...too slow!

[Makoto-kyun! I'm so happy to be standing on the same battlefield as Makoto-kyun! I wish he was here though! But this is so cool!]

"What's with that!? It's only Makoto that's popular! Its because he's a damn adorable Trap! The breasts of the other Bishop Onee-san, what are you thinking!?"

With just the turn of my gaze towards her, the opponent crouched down with her head between her knees!

"Please stop it! It's disgusting!"

[Hyoudou-kun is scary…Even though he has such a strong-looking armour, why can I only see him as an ordinary pervert…?]

…As a result of those two in a row, I collapsed where I stood. Uu, so my body was also at its limits…

Damn it! So there were also things that shouldn't be heard! So it was like that!

When I suddenly looked around...everyone's eyes were twitching.

…Ara? Hey, why weren't you all surprised at this strongest technique of mine!

Kaichou's eyes twitched, and Buchou put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Rias…This is a little…"

"I'm so sorry Sona-san…Sona."

"I think it's a scary technique, but with this violation of privacy, won't female Devils no longer fight him from now on?"

"Yeah, we'll have to be severely careful now…"

[You ARE a pervert!]

I received a full-blown scream from both the Gremory and Sitri sides!

"..."

I…was speechless! Impossible…I just heard the voice of everyone's breasts in my ear.

Look! This technique was perfect, see!

"…Even though you were cool before…Lewd Sekiryuutei. The worst."

Au! Koneko-chan's scathing words!

Ugh! …It's no good. My dizzy consciousness was at its limit. I didn't have enough blood…

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[Rias Gremory-sama's one Knight, retired.]

The whole building shook violently then, I heard an announcement. Wait, what did she say then...?

Buchou's Knight had been retired!? It couldn't be Kiba because he is here but...Xenovia! Xenovia was retired from here!? How was that possible? Wasn't she with Makoto someplace?

Kaichou's eyes had opened wide and looked at Rias-Buchou with narrowed eyes.

"Rias...so, you've discovered where I am huh."

What does she mean by that? Kaichou is right in front of us, isn't she?

Buchou looked on with half-lidded eyes.

"This special barrier is made by your two Bishops to act as a decoy. Only your spirit has been placed in the barrier, and your body is just a holographic image. That's why Ise-kun's...Ise's new lewd technique worked on your...boobs. Since your spirit has come here, it's possible to make the presence of your body disappear and to make it look like your aura is inside the barrier. I already know that your true body is on the roof because Gasper-chan...Gasper informed me, but you are surrounded by traps in the event that we caught onto your plan. This barrier however is a good strategy. It's a strategy to make us attack the you inside the barrier and weaken us, even if only a little, correct?"

E-Eh, that's what Buchou said! Kaichou really planned out something like that!? She made such a plan huh! Kaichou has even surpassed my expectations! But Buchou also figured out Kaichou's plan!? Buchou is amazing like always!

But Kaichou opened her eyes wide, as if she had figured something out.

"Alright, I know Rias wouldn't be able to figure something like that out on her own. She wouldn't be intelligent enough, no offense to her. And when you paused with saying boobs and calling the other members of her peerage with honorifics. I know, that isn't you Rias. I had my suspicions before, but I now know with what you said that you couldn't possibly be Rias! You, are Makoto-kun, aren't you!?"

...!? M-Makoto!? Buchou is...what?

Not only me, but everyone besides Koneko-chan was shocked. Kiba, Akeno-san, and the two Bishop-sans along with Shinra-senpai are completely shocked by this! B-But how is it possible? I don't sense anything different with Buchou here. The only thing that would make me suspicious was her touch and her mannerisms.

Buchou, or rather Makoto clicked his fingers.

Suu~

At the next moment, Buchou's form disappeared, and what appeared was Makoto himself! S-So, it was Makoto after all! W-Was it a spell or something? Even so, I still don't get why no one was suspicious of him like that. Even an illusion would give things away, right?

Makoto adopted a small smile.

"That's right Kaichou, I am Izumi Makoto. I had you going for awhile huh."

"I suppose." Kaichou agreed, her voice was crackling a little. "But, I don't understand. Why did you feel like Rias? It shouldn't be possible for you to feel like Rias. Sure, you can use an illusion. But even without extraordinary senses, I would be able to tell the difference in demonic power. I've had the unfortunate experience of being around her for years now so I know her demonic signature. But with you then, I couldn't sense any difference."

Kaichou's right. In his aura when he was disguised as Buchou, I didn't feel anything different. It was like Buchou was standing right before us this whole time. Buchou...where is Buchou anyway? If Makoto is here then...

But not only Kaichou, everyone here wasn't suspicious enough to question Buchou, rather Makoto about the difference. So, even Devils of their caliber couldn't sense the difference.

Makoto pointed to Koneko-chan's hand and to the shikigami as he explained.

"Yes, Kaichou. You wouldn't be able to tell the different between me and Buchou then. Nothing short of Senjutsu would've been able to tell the difference and they would have to be on an expert level. That's because, I had Koneko-chan wrap Buchou's aura around me. You see, before we left for the fights, Buchou and I planned this together. We figured that you'd plan something like this, maybe not the blood thing which is very excellent indeed, and we came up with away for Buchou to infuse her aura with one of my shikigami's."

The bird flew around, before disappearing into nothingness.

"That bird, was infused with Buchou's aura. But even though I'm a good magician by my own standards, I can't manipulate auras to such a high degree. However..."

Kaichou looked like she had discovered his plan and looked at Koneko-chan.

"Yes...I see it now...Koneko-san."

"Right. Koneko-chan can use Senjutsu. So, that's why Koneko-chan had held my hand during that. She continuously wrapped the aura around my body, not giving even an inch of wriggle room for my own aura to seep through. Then all I had to do was cast a powerful illusion around my body. And when Gasper-chan discovered that you had gone to the roof, well we knew that you wouldn't just leave it at that. Because, you had set traps for us up there, didn't you?"

T-Traps? That sounds dangerous. Kaichou actually set traps for us something like that? So, Kaichou estimated that we'd be able to see through this, or Makoto would be able to and set traps for us in the event that we did.

Once again, I shouldn't underestimate Kaichou's brain. It was a battle of intelligence. Makoto and Kaichou are equally intelligent. They both predicted the others movements to a large degree.

Makoto and Kaichou...its scary thinking about their intelligence. They both did things that I wouldn't be able to conceive. I mean, using Koneko-chan to wrap Buchou's aura around Makoto as Makoto himself used an illusion.

Kaichou closed her eyes but then opened them and focused on Makoto.

"Correct. I knew that Makoto-kun might be able to figure some of this out, although I didn't think you'd manage all of this. I clearly have underestimated you as a intellectual. But yes, I had set traps that react to your team."

"Yes, that was a disadvantage. If you didn't, then we all could've gone to the roof and ignored this place. But since you had set traps, we had to come here, and continue with the ploy that you had tricked us. However, it seems one of your traps have gotten Xenovia-san. That, is truly regretful."

It seemed Makoto was sad about Xenovia being taken out of the match. But he put his hands together.

"With the knowledge of the traps from Gasper-chan, I came here to buy Buchou time to disable the traps together with Xenovia-san who went ahead of Buchou incase there was a trap that caught them by surprise. If Buchou came here, you might've launched a surprise attack on her. Since that wasn't an option, I came here in her disguise to buy her time. Although admittedly, my acting skills are quite abysmal but it was enough to fool even you, who is Buchou's childhood friend or enemy perhaps, for a few minutes. By my estimation, I believe that Buchou should be near your location now!"

Makoto! You are brilliant! You are matching Kaichou blow for blow! Really, this guy is someone who is amazing. His mind, is completely brilliant. Thinking of all of this, and even against someone like Kaichou.

"Makoto-kun..." Kaichou's stern face turned into a blushing one. "I knew you would be able to give me a true challenge of intellect. Clearly, I am going to have to try harder against you in the future. Your move to use that shikigami and have Koneko-san wrap the aura around your body, ingenious."

"No no!" Makoto became flustered and waved his hands at Kaichou. "You're flattering me Sona-san. Your idea to suck out Ise-kun's blood was truly something I didn't predict. That, along with setting traps for our group was simply too amazing~"

Kaichou's blush got deep red, as Makoto's own turned pink.

"Well, you know how I do."

"Yes, Kaichou is super-smart!"

"And Makoto-kun is highly intelligent as well."

As they flirted with one another, everyone was still amazed by the plan of both of them. They, are in different dimensions when it concerns strategies. Its a wonderful, yet scary thing to witness.

I collapsed onto the ground.

"Ise-kun, I'm so sorry that you got taken out like this. I would heal you, but I can't replenish blood like Obaa-san could do. I never meant for you to get hurt like this."

Makoto spoke sadly, so I shook my head.

"No...you've done great Makoto. Thanks to you...we've only lost me and Xenovia. Ma...Make sure you win."

He grabbed my hand and gave a nod.

"I definitely will help win this fight with the others helping as well! Please leave this to me Ise-kun!"

At that time, the barrier that was made around the decoy Kaichou disappeared. It seemed that they didn't need it anymore.

My body was wrapped in light. I was already done for…I wanted to promote to Queen by entering the enemy's base…To lose without even doing that…was pitiful!

But, I was satisfied with being able to use Bilingual…

…Saji. I...I leave the rest to...Makoto...

[Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, retired.]

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

After Ise-kun disappeared, everyone besides him and Xenovia remained. Thanks to Makoto-kun, I believe that we did better than if he wasn't here. He made so many great assumptions and strategies. Even I, didn't know about the Makoto-kun illusion and the traps. It seems that since the more people who knew about it might give it away. Koneko-chan was great at be stoic like always, not giving anything away. I was wondering were Xenovia and Makoto-kun had went, but now I know what happened.

The enemy had four people left. Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, and the remaining Bishops of the student council.

Ise-kun's technique though was…I couldn't say anything anymore. But, if the opponents are limited to women, it may become quite threatening…Wait, this wasn't what I should be thinking about, though.

Sona-Kaichou hadn't aimed at winning with immense power, but instead at using counters that made use of us, who did possess immense power. This was the original Rating Game. You couldn't easily win with just power! But at the same time, Makoto-kun was able to see at least some of her tactics. Like Shinra-senpai had said before, Makoto-kun is on a level where Kaichou can only attempt to attack mentally. No, its more accurate to say that they are on a level where only they would understand the other when it concerns strategies.

Makoto-kun sighed, as if he is readying himself for something.

"I know that we just lost Ise-kun...and its really regrettable...but we can't lose face now. Buchou is counting on us. That's why, we need to deal with the enemies here and go to Buchou as well! That's why, Yuuto-kun! Please deal with Shinra-senpai! Akeno-san, Koneko-chan! Please deal with the Bishop-sans here!" Makoto-kun held his hand to his ear piece. "And Gasper-chan, please regroup with Buchou! I will also go to Buchou and help her out!"

Everyone blinked bewilderedly.

.

.

.

Makoto-kun also noticed it and looked around.

"What? Have I said something strange?"

You can say that again. Makoto-kun...just took charge. I...I didn't know he could do such things. Truly, he keeps surprising me. Doing all of this planning, and now taking charge of us all. Its like...he could be a true leader one day.

"Ara, I didn't know Mako-kun could be so surprisingly commanding. For some reason, my masochistic side is reacting to Mako-kun's intense face. Its really sexy Mako-kun. Fufufufu~"

Akeno-sans face went red, very red indeed. W-Wait, she said her masochistic side was reacting to Makoto-kun's dominating side? Ehehe...good luck Makoto-kun I suppose.

"...Mako-senpai was really manly then...so unexpected...yet I found it to be really good watching senpai's manly side show."

Koneko-chan's face had heated up as well. I-It seems that Koneko-chan is also liking the 'taking charge' Makoto-kun. Its such a different contrast to his usual self. But I believe that he is only like that because of Ise-kun.

Makoto-kun looks up to Ise-kun as someone who is powerful and a senpai Devil. He even told me that he wants to gain Ise-kun's respect as a fellow man and someone who he could fight beside, who Ise-kun could rely on as a good backing partner. I'm sure that Ise-kun can see Makoto-kun's manliness right now.

Did you see it Ise-kun? Makoto-kun's courage went up because you gave him praise. I saw it with my own eyes. When Ise-kun asked Makoto-kun to win, Makoto-kun's eyes lightened up to a place that could be said shining. He wants Ise-kun to acknowledge him more than anything.

"Well...thank you girls...I am trying my best. Now...I best go..."

Makoto-kun was going to leave, but Akeno-san put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mako-kun...I want you to see me release my power. I want Mako-kun to witness my resolve. Can Koneko-chan or Yuuto-kun go instead of you?"

I sensed Akeno-sans want. She wants Makoto-kun to see her power because she likes him very much, to a point that might even be called love. Well its obvious that Makoto-kun and Akeno-san share a unique relationship.

Makoto-kun took Akeno-sans hand and gave a large nod.

"Okay! I understand! Koneko-chan, please go and join Buchou! I will take out the other Bishop!"

Hearing that, Akeno-san gained a wide smile. Koneko-chan also smiled happily.

"...I understand senpai, I shall go ahead. ...Please come quickly."

"Yes! I will come soon Koneko-chan! And well done for conquering your fear of using Senjutsu! I saw it through the shikigami's eyes!"

Koneko-chan's eyes shot open happily. She then held a hand to her chest.

"...Thank you senpai, it means a lot."

Koneko-chan then ran away at a quick pace. It seems we can leave Buchou to Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan for now. With those two, we can definitely...

I pointed my sword at Shinra-senpai and the other servant from the Sitri group.

"Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide it by the blade?"

Shinra-senpai responded to my question.

"That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases they become Queen. However, the battle situation changes if they promote to Knight instead depending on the setting. There are also a lot of differences between actual chess and the Rating Games, but...this will be a good match."

The battle between me and Shinra-senpai was decided. Beside me, Makoto-kun faced the opposing Bishop, Hanakai-san. He had a white aura washing over him, as he spread his wings.

And finally...Akeno-san emerged from behind Makoto-kun. She had a gold aura around her body. Even here, I could tell that she is happy that Makoto-kun is witnessing her power.

"Fufufu...I can finally show Mako-kun my power...my determination."

Akeno-san stepped forward, her pride being in her step. I could feel the strong pressure in her step. She was really happy right now. Even being in a situation like this, she is still really happy that Makoto-kun can witness this.

"I will overcome this hated power in front of him. I will show Mako-kun my power."

Akeno-san was showing her strong happy S-side! She was excited! Her face was getting even redder than when she was blushing at Makoto-kun's powerful dominating side!

"Now...its time to disappear like a good girl ufufufufufufufufu~!"

A great mass of thunder sprung forth from Akeno-san's hands and swooped down on the Sitri Bishop Kusaka-san!

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

"Reverse!"

At the instant of impact, Kusaka-san spread out her hands and tried to reverse the thunder, but...

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!

The violent thunder wrapped around Kusaka-san!

Kusaka-san couldn't reverse the thunder and directly received Akeno-san's attack!

And at the same time, she was wrapped in light and disappeared!

"It seems it was useless. She tried to reverse the thunder, but what I shot just now was lightning. Thunder and light. The reverse of the light portion wasn't enough to reverse it all."

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired.]

"The power couldn't be overturned when the power being reversed was changed."

Just as Akeno-san said, it seemed that their training wasn't enough for them to Master the power of Reverse.

Makoto-kun then bowed to Hanakai-san who is by now crying.

"I hope we can get along Hanakai-san!"

"Ehehe...can I just go now...?"

It seems that she knew that she wouldn't be able to win as Makoto-kun approached her. Makoto-kun's body was erupting with holy power right now. Lights were dancing around him, in a glorious flow.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that it doesn't hurt much."

Hanakai-san stuck out her hands, demonic power gathering around her hands.

"E-Even though it seems unlikely, I still have to try!"

Dogon!

Hanakai-san shot out a large volume of demonic power! She knew that she wasn't going to win, but she tried her best to shoot out the highest grade of demonic power that was possible.

"I like your determination Hanakai-san."

Saying that, Makoto-kun created lots of defence magic circles around his body. The shot that was shot out is going extremely strong towards Makoto-kun's body.

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

The large volume of power broke a number of circles, but ultimately, the demonic power was stopped by the circles of defence. Seeing her attack didn't work, Hanakai-san readied another blast but...

...Makoto-kun wasn't there! He wasn't where he was standing previously.

Where did he go? My eyes looked around...behind her! He's behind Hanakai-san! He has his hands glowing white, and he has pointed his hands at Hanakai-san, at close range.

"I'm sorry about this, but I promise that it wont hurt much."

Hanakai-san jumped and turned around and attempted to spread out her hands. It was the same stance that Kusaka-san was doing when she used that "Reverse" power.

However, before she could, from Makoto-kun's hands, a wave of light was shot out towards Hanakai-san.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The light washed over Hanakai-san. At the same time, she was wrapped up in light and disappeared.

"She didn't have enough time to use Reverse against my holy wave. Sorry Hanakai-san, but I also have things to prove this time."

[Sona Sitri-sama's remaining Bishop, retired.]

"It seems only one opponent is left now."

Makoto-kun, Akeno-san and I turned our attention to Shinra-senpai. Akeno-san caught up in her excitement of Makoto-kun watching her, points her hands at Shinra-senpai! It seems she has forgotten that I was even here!

"Ufufufufu~! I will show Mako-kun even more of my power~!"

"Ooh crap!"

Shinra-senpai felt the danger to her body and started running away from here!

Kah! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The lightning extended straight towards senpai! If a devil was hit directly by that, they would be helpless! Since it was mixed with the power of thunder and the power of light, the weakness of Devils, just imagining getting hit by that power was terrifying.

However, Shinra-senpai avoided the lightning and tried to escape into the interior of the department store.

I swiftly ran after her! I won't lose when it comes to speed!

While dashing, I created a holy demonic sword, and when I caught up I stabbed at her! My blade was blocked by her naginata, but I didn't know when she would bring out that counter Sacred Gear!

Shinra-senpai took out a small bottle from her pocket. Phoenix Tears! So the Sitri Queen had theirs!

She threw the small bottle at me and cut it apart with her naginata. The liquid inside was poured onto me!

"Reverse!"

Shinra-senpai shouted that! She intended to change the immense healing power of the tears into damage the instant it hit me! I quickly changed my holy demonic sword into a sword of water!

Bishah!

The wave of water mixed together with the tears. When mixed with something else, the tears lost their effect. And as a result, the Reverse also lost its meaning!

"If an opening is made even just a little!"

Senpai sharply turned her naginata towards me!

I see, the attack just now was to make me block and step out. However.

Zan!

Holy demonic swords bloomed in profusion around Shinra-senpai! The multiple holy demonic blades that sprouted out from the floor destroyed senpai's naginata.

"The current me has no openings."

When I tried firing a second bout of swords at her, she made the mirror from before appear in front of her. I weakened the swords as much as possible and they stabbed with just enough power to destroy the mirror.

Barin! Dooooooooo!

The short-lived mirror broke and the impact was returned to me with double the damage, but...I could endure this much! I clenched my teeth in pain and raised my left arm towards the sky.

"Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary. Please listen to my voice!"

Space warped and a tear was created! I stuffed my hand into there!

"No way!? That's!"

Understanding the meaning of this, Shinra-senpai was shocked.

"In the name of the saints lodged in the holy blade, I release thee. Durandal!"

The item I took out from the space was the legendary holy sword, Durandal!

Xenovia! I'll clear away your regrets here and now!

Following the momentum as I took Durandal out, I slashed at Shinra-senpai! The holy sword hit, and serious damage was given to Shinra-senpai.

Even in that situation, she didn't activate her counter Sacred Gear. So she was unable to use it continuously.

"It was Xenovia's suggestion. That, in the case that she became unable to function and fight, she would transfer the sword's right of use to me, since this sword is too good for her."

That's right, Xenovia had taught me how to use Durandal.

"However, your holy demonic aptitude is..."

Shinra-senpai said that as she was wrapped in the light of retirement teleportation.

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Durandal like this."

Buuuuuuuuuuuun…

Durandal was emitting a quiet and peaceful surge. It wasn't letting out a violent and rampaging surge like it did with Xenovia.

"Kuh! This is…! You can handle it better than Xenovia-san!?"

Shinra-senpai said that, but I didn't think so.

"…Since Xenovia has aura temperament that desires power, Durandal may have also reacted to that. But I choose certainty over power. Ability over strength."

I had intended to suppress its power, but even so the floor had been cut into two equal halves up to quite a distance away from the shockwave of slashing Shinra-senpai. It seemed I would receive a minus evaluation because of this.

"I thought that it was a stubborn steed that didn't listen to the words of its wielder, but it really seems to be true. It cut more than I thought…So controlling it is still difficult."

"...You and Izumi-kun truly are the Aces of your team! With his intelligence and your skills, you are the ultimate team! Rias Gremory-sama has the best Bishop/Knight combo!"

Shinra-senpai left just those parting words and disappeared from this place.

[Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired.]

"Its because Makoto-kun and I aim to surpass Ise-kun. No, its to surpass the Sekiryuutei."

"That's right Yuuto-kun." Makoto-kun came up to me, smiling happily. "We do have that common goal huh. Ise-kun might be the powerful Sekiryuutei, but we are also on Buchou's peerage. I want to be the best healer and magician that Buchou could want. I want to help that woman reach her goals of becoming Rating Game champ, and I will become the strongest Bishop."

I grasped his hand as he smiled.

"Right! That's right Makoto-kun! During the Hakuryuukou fight, I couldn't do anything. Even when Kokabiel was around, I didn't do anything amazing like you did. But now, together we can surpass Ise-kun together!"

"Yes! Lets become partners! But not in what Buchou would think! Lets become the Knight/Bishop tag-team!"

"Right! Now, lets go and help out Buchou!"

With our determination, Makoto-kun, Akeno-san and I ventured to the top of the building.

The roof of the department store. The sky outside was white, empty of anything. Because it was within the space of the game.

Buchou was already here with Gasper-chan and Koneko-chan. Upon noticing us, Gasper-chan ran up and hugged Makoto-kun tightly who patted her head softly.

"Ma-Mako-senpai! I-I tried to warn Xenovia-senpai but she didn't listen to meeeeeeee!"

"I see. Don't worry Gasper-chan, she's going to be fine now. Soon, we will leave this place. Its okay now Gasper-chan, I'm right here for you."

He hugged her back, as I see Kaichou looking at all of us.

"Fuck sake, whore. Why on the roof?"

"Now I know this is Rias. So don't call me a whore Rias. The King must survive until the end. That is the duty of the King. If the King is taken out, the game would be over, right Godzilla's twin, Apezilla?"

"…Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that you whale. And don't call me Apezilla again you butch lesbian!"

Why does she call Kaichou a butch lesbian? Kaichou isn't a lesbian, right? I'm pretty sure that she likes Makoto-kun a lot.

"Ape, you watch your language. Besides, Saji won against the Sekiryuutei. Neither Hyoudou-kun nor you made any mistakes. Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones that are desperate."

"Yes, I could sense it with my body that's better than your own in every single way. Now then, let's settle this, Sona you cow."

She was a person that wouldn't listen even if stopped. In that case...

"If I sense danger, I'll enter to help immediately. I won't listen to your selfishness."

"You get involved and I will brain you! I seriously will Yuuto! Maybe you should just go and have a fantasy about Makoto like you always do!"

I did a spit take and backed down! She's always persisting that I am homosexual when I'm really not! E-Even if Makoto-kun is cute, I am sure that he doesn't go for men like Buchou seems to want to happen between us.

Then, the battle between best friends (or enemies) started...

An aura of water gathered around Kaichou, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from everywhere within the department store.

As expected of the Sitri family whose specialty is water magic. I had heard that the older sister's specialty was ice, while the younger sister's was water.

In her magic, Buchou carried the power of destruction. An attack that destroys the opponent. Without hesitation, Buchou fired magic bullets at her friend Sona-Kaichou! The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun!

The bullets were only about the size of a softball, but I could feel magic of high purity in each shot. It seemed that the results of Buchou's training were also coming out. That she wasn't attacking showily was because of the rules.

Zabun. Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Sona-Kaichou manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping Buchou's attacks. The instant that Buchou's magic hit, the water was also annihilated at the same time, but because she was gathering it from the entire building, it was unlimited.

"Now then, Apezilla. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you."

Kaichou transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well.

So she can make this many different things at once! Her magic skill surpasses that of Buchou!

"Just as I wished for, Sona you hooker!"

Smiling fearlessly, Buchou piled compression upon compression of her power of destruction and made a countless number of magic bullets in the air. Those without enough power would vanish from just one of those shots. To have condensed that many of them, it seemed that Buchou had built up her magic power fairly well in her training.

Both excelled in the quality of their magic, but looking at it like this, Buchou stood out in power while Kaichou stood out in technique.

Both of them stood ready. Then, the two of them...unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time.

[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

After the game had ended, we all went to the medical facility. The reason was because Ise-kun and Xenovia-san were injured. I regret that Xenovia-san and Ise-kun had to get hurt, but we won in the end.

Because of the efforts of Yuuto-kun, he was praised highly. Even I had been praised highly for what I had done during the game. Buchou was happy about it, because she was valued higher than before because of the efforts of everyone of the peerage. And since we only lost two during the end-game, we got a big evaluation for such an event.

"Well done my adorable Bishop!"

Buchou had latched onto me and hasn't let go yet. I thought that she might want to see Ise-kun but she has a tight hold of me while in the waiting room. I blushed with embarrassment as her boobs were pressed into the back of my head.

"Thank you Buchou. I tried my best for you."

Its true, I did my best for Buchou. She did so much for me, and now I want to do much for her. I also want to try harder for the other members of the peerage. Even Akeno-san who...who showed me her power that she hated. She overcame it with my encouragement. I can't say that I did something astounding, but if it helped Akeno-san, then I am glad about that.

Buchou patted the top of my head softly.

"I know. Makoto, I am glad that you was there today. You, have such a wonderful brain. I hate admitting it, but you are the one who is the highest in intelligence in the group and I would fear if you was on Sona's team. I mean, I can see you and her making such amazing strategies together. But that's why, we were able to counter Sona's traps. Thanks to you, we only lost Ise and Xenovia. That in of itself was amazing."

"We...Well, thank you again Buchou. Duelling against Sona-sans brain was something I found to be ecstatic! I found her brain to be really fun to deal with! And Buchou...I'm sorry that Ise-kun was taken out. I know how you might feel about that..."

When I looked down, my King pats the top of my head.

"No, sometimes sacrifices happen during the Rating Game. I understand that, and while it might be a little disheartening, I know that because of everyone today, we won against Sona. In the end, all that matters is we all pulled together. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go and see some people."

After saying that, Buchou let go and went down the corridor. Uu, so now I'm alone huh. Well, I might as well go and see what the others are doing. I should go and see Xenovia-san and see if she's alright.

So I walked down the corridor, as I took note of the various things on the walls. The things are of a medical nature. Medical posters that are something akin to 'Smoking Kills' and things like that. But like...does smoking kill Devils?

Ehehe, I don't know about that, but I believe that I...

"Makoto-san."

I stopped in my tracks, as the mention of my name. The voice was of a soft female voice. When I bent my neck backwards...

"Seekvaira-san, what a surprise."

Yes, the Aragres heiress was standing behind me, with crossed arms and a small smile on her face. So I naturally turned fully around and smiled happily. She has on a small tight fitting dress today, not what she was wearing during the gathering. Actually, this dress seems to be really short, only coming up to above her knee. Its a blue colour, almost aqua blue. It has a lacy bit near the breasts, exposing the top part of her bosom.

All in all, she looks really beautiful right now. But I wonder why she is here?

"Hello Seekvaira-san. Its a pleasure seeing you again."

"Yes, it is a pleasure."

Silence then filled the area we were in. I didn't know what to say. She is the Aragres heiress and I am a low class Devil. Yet she came here to speak to me. I, don't know what I should say to the heiress.

But fortunately, after a minute or so of no talking, Seekvaira-san here walked closer to me.

"I watched the match you had with Sona-san. And I must say, you are a highly intelligent man. I was amazed by how you was able to defeat Sona-sans estimations."

"I...I didn't really..."

I tried to tell her that what she is saying is wrong, but Seekvaira-san put a finger to my lips.

"No, don't sell yourself short. While Sona-san was commendable, you truly shined as the strongest servant."

"But I'm not the strongest servant..."

"Yes, that's true." She agreed, making me feel crap. But her next words were ones of beauty. "The Sekiryuutei has a power that is higher than your own. However, like it was demonstrated in that Rating Game. Power, doesn't always mean win. And Sona-sans Pawn was weaker than Rias-sans Pawn. However, Sona-sans Pawn was able to win, even if it was only draining the blood of the Sekiryuutei. But..."

It seemed that Seekvaira-san had a regretful face, that turned downwards in sadness. In concern, I said some comforting words.

"Seekvaira-san, how did your Rating Game go? I believe that you had one just before us?"

Even though I tried to change the mood, it seems I have made it worse.

"I...I lost against Diodora."

So she lost her Rating Game. That's why she looked upset. I can understand why, as Seekvaira-san is a proud person, and I know that she wants to do her clan proud. Yet, she lost in the end.

I can see on her face that she is really angry and upset about it. I think I would be too if I was her. She, didn't do anything wrong though I'm sure. I'm sure that she did her best and that's all anyone could do.

"O...Oh, I'm so sorry Seekvaira-san."

I offered her my condolence, but she waved me off.

"N-No, its fine. Somehow, I believe that something was very wrong with that Rating Game."

"What do you mean wrong?"

I tilted my head to the side, as Seekvaira-san lead me into a room. The room was an empty hospital room. Seekvaira-san lead me towards the bed, and sat down. She patted the right side of her.

Seeing what she wanted, I sat down next to her, and let a small smile grace my face.

"I'm sorry you lost your match Seekvaira-san. Diodora-san must be a powerful opponent."

"Yes, but he seemed to be stronger than he was previously. I don't know how, but he did something to raise his power, and he overcame me. While I'm regretful, it makes me want to work harder, as I saw your determination Makoto-san. It makes me want to become stronger and try my hardest in the future."

What does she mean by my determination? Everyone tried their best during that Rating Game, so I don't see anything that could've made me stand out above anyone else.

"My determination? I didn't do anything..."

"If you finish that, then I wont forgive you." She sounded mad, that I was doubting myself. But she put on a beautiful smile as her hand grasped my own. "You need to learn to accept praise, you know?"

I gave an uneven expression. I didn't do anything that's praiseworthy. If it wasn't for the others, I don't think that we would've been able to pull it off. Everyone, did amazing things. I, just did my best.

Seekvaira-san released a breath.

"...Say, let me put it this way. Would the Sekiryuutei doubt himself if he won?" I shook my head shyly. "Then, you shouldn't either. You should accept the praise, because you did something that's praiseworthy."

My face turned bright red at that. She's really taking her time to talk to me, and giving me kind words. Seekvaira-san is...really nice. She is even talking to me as an equal. I don't understand, why she is being kind to me...

"I will take your word for it Seekvaira-san. Thank you, for the encouragement. And you as well Seekvaira-san. You, did a great match. Even though I didn't see it, I will go and watch the video of it later. Although you lost, I know that you tried your best and that's all any of us can do."

Seekvaira-san gave a small nod at me.

"Right. Thank you Makoto-san. In my next Rating Game, I will try my hardest, for you."

"Seekvaira-san..."

Open!

The door was suddenly opened, and standing there was...

Sona-san.

Sona-san was stood at the door, and she had a dark look on her face. Her face, was that of annoyance and sharp eyes.

From here, I could tell that Sona-san wasn't happy. And when she looked at our connected hands, her eyes turned red with annoyance.

"Hello, Slutvaira-san, Makoto-kun."

Ooooh! Kaichou-sama is going for the rude option today huh!? She is really going to call Seekvaira-san, Slutvaira-san!? Ooooooh! I didn't know that Sona-san didn't like Seekvaira-san that much!

Seekvaira-san didn't seem to be affected, and adopted a slight sadistic smirk.

"Oh, its you is it Stona-san? Welcome to the room, shall I get you your usual order?"

A-And it seems like Seekvaira-sama is also going for the rude option! Are they not friends or something? Or is it the same with Buchou and Sona-san? They usually call each other names.

"What're you..."

"Yes, your straw and your white line."

White line? What does that mean? And a straw? Why would Sona-san need a straw for this white line?

Sona-san frowned in annoyance.

"Don't annoy me Slutvaira-san. I have come to see Makoto-kun. You, are merely in the way, like always."

"Like always?" Seekvaira-san smirked. "I was just finalizing the transfer of Evil Pieces."

Eh? What does Seekvaira-san mean? Sona-san seemed to be confused as well.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You know, the transfer of servants. Makoto-san here, is going to be transferred to my peerage, and Rias-san will be receiving one of my Bishops."

E-Eh!? What!? I'm being traded to Seekvaira-sans team now!? I'm Seekvaira-sans Bishop!? Did Buchou really just abandon me like that? But I also think that being Seekvaira-sans servant might not be so bad. Ise-kun gets the special love with Buchou. Maybe having a Master you are romantically involved with isn't so bad...n-not that I want to be in a romantic relationship with Seekvaira-san!

But as I was thinking that, a depressed aura appeared around Sona-san who blinked sadly.

.

.

.

Sona-san exhaled. Then her face turned really red with not a blush, but rage!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Ooooooo! She screamed for Buchou! I-I mean, screaming ape! She actually screamed ape! That's freaking scary! Kaichou-sama is really angry right now!

The door then opened seconds later and as if hearing the call, Buchou walked in.

"Fuck off Sona! I heard you scream ape then! You're a bitch and I hate you! How dare you call me an ape!?"

Buchou complained to Sona-san, who doesn't look happy right now.

Sona-san turned her head, in a murderous glare, towards Buchou. Buchou saw the glare and backed away slightly.

Sona-san walked towards her, her step filled with such intensity. Buchou held a hand to her face and let a scared look appear on her face.

"Ape..." Sona-sans tone was low, and dangerous. "...Did you give her, Makoto-kun?"

She pointed at Seekvaira-san who is giggling softly to herself. S-So...was it a lie then? Seekvaira-san just wanted to annoy Sona-san? To me, it seems that was what was happening.

Rias-Buchou looked at Seekvaira-san who straightened her face straight away.

She then looked back at Sona-san who was inching closer and closer to her.

"N-No you idiot! Why would I give that tramp my important Bishop!? Fuck sake Sona, I know you're a moron sometimes, but you don't have to believe everything that you are told you know!? Fuck the love of Maou! Seekhooker there was lying to you! I thought that you'd fucking see that!"

Sona-san growled and looked at Seekvaira-san who did a peace sign as she tightened the grasp on my hand. Seeing that, Sona-san stormed over, and sat on the other side of me, taking my other hand tightly.

"Sorry for that then. You may go Rias."

"Don't fucking tell me what to..." She stopped, and her body twitched. "Doctor Penguin! I can sense him here! Its time to confess!"

She ran out of the room, with the fire in her eyes.

Wait, what did she say then? Confess? W-Wait, that means she is going to confess to her Doctor!? P-Poor Ise-kun. He's going to lose Buchou to her doctor, who she loves very much.

"S...She's going to confess to her Doctor? Sorry Seekvaira-san, but I need to see this."

"Yes, our rivalry can be put on hold. I need to see this as well."

It seems they both are determined. They both stand up, pulling me along with them.

"Seekvaira-san, let go of Makoto-kun's hand."

"You first."

Seekvaira-san said it daringly. However, Sona-san shook her head.

"No, I wont let go."

"Then I wont either."

Sighing, Sona-san starts dragging me along with Seekvaira-san dragging me as well! Hauuuuuuuuuu! I'm being dragged along by two beauties who seem to be fighting over me maybe!? I-I don't know what I should do right now!

Sona-san and Seekvaira-san both are very beautiful but they are both kind of scary! We left the room, and turned down a corridor. Both of the women here are glaring at one another with such hate.

Y-Yeah, I think they don't like one another. Well, that much is obvious, but they keep pulling me between each other, like they want me really close to them. Seekvaira-san is strong, but so is Sona-san. Both of their wills are unbendable.

Eventually, after five minutes, we came across two figures. One was Buchou, and the other was Kuroshiro Penguin aka, her Doctor. She was standing in front of him with her hands behind her back, a huge blush on her face.

B-But the thing is, I noticed that others have gathered here as well. Those people are Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Gasper-chan, Yuuto-kun, and even Serafall-sama has gathered here.

Upon noticing us, they all came over, and the girls all hugged me wherever they could, but Sona-san and Seekvaira-san still had their hands tightly clasped around my own hand.

"Ma-tan! Well done in your Rating Game! You was the cutest contender and the smartest, along with Sona-chan~! You both did excellent! But now~ We need to watch the two. The doctor and his favourite patient and see what's going to happen~!"

I nodded with a smile. Sera-tan hugs me from behind and pushes her large assets onto my back! We all then looked at the two, who are standing, facing one another happily.

"Rias, well done in your Rating Game."

Her blush got deeper.

"Fuck sake. T-Thank you Doctor. I tried my best, but there was someone who I was hoping would be watching."

She said fuck sake again! I-I think that's bad Rias-Buchou! She shouldn't say fuck sake! Even if it is something she usually says! I could only mentally slap myself in the face hearing that.

"Oh? Who's that then Rias?"

He seems to be confused, like he doesn't realize it.

She took his hand, and held it tightly.

"You Doctor. Doctor, I need to tell you something right here and now."

His face turned in a confused one.

"What do you mean Rias? What is it you need to tell me?"

"Doctor...I want you."

S-She certainly is blunt isn't she!? She doesn't ease into it at all! She just asks it like that!

"Rias? You have me, I am your personal Doctor."

"Yeah, she didn't mean like that ufufu~"

Akeno-san chortled out, wrapping her arms around my right side, pushing her very large breasts into that arm! I-I feel really like blushing immensely right now. But my eyes can't keep off the two over there.

"Yes, I know Doctor. But I want you, and you only. I, want to marry you Doctor."

Sona-san cracked up as did Seekvaira-san. Sera-tan is giggling behind me as is Akeno-san from the right. Yuuto-kun is holding in a laugh, as is Koneko-chan. Gasper-chan is looking at me adorably. E-Eh? What's with the look Gasper-chan?

I don't think its funny though. She's wanting to confess her love to her Doctor. I know that something wont come out of it, but if she wants too, I believe that she needs to confess her love for her Doctor.

"Now Rias...I'm married to Mrs Penguin."

"I don't give a shit. Leave her, and come to me Doctor."

I heard Sona-san snort loudly and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"This is like the confession from hell, and we are literally in hell!"

Sona-san giggled out happily. She's actually right. This is a weird place to do a confession, and for her to confess to her Doctor...how pleasant. Her and her Doctor, they are a weird couple after all~

"Now Rias, there's no need to swear."

"There fucking is. Doctor, I am in love with you. Leave your wife, and love me."

Poor Buchou. I think that this is the saddest thing ever. There's no way they could be together.

"Yes, I heard Rias. But I am married, and I have children."

He sounded sympathetic, like he was trying to connect with Buchou. His tone was nice, but Buchou didn't look happy.

"Well, I will help raise the little Penguins. I will become your wife, and call myself Rias Penguin."

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

That did it for some of the girls here and they burst out laughing! Akeno-san, Sona-san, Seekvaira-san and Sera-tan all are laughing hard! Buchou looked around as the rest of us drag the laughing girls around the corner!

"Who the fuck is laughing at me now?"

Buchou sounds cross. I can't see her, but I can only imagine that she is shaking her fist at someone, possibly herself.

"Rias, there's no need to be worried. But I think that you have a mixed up love for me. I am your Doctor."

"Ain't that the truth~"

Akeno-san was laughing to herself. I went with Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun and Gasper-chan to see what's happening.

"No Doctor. You have it all wrong! I am in love with you! If you want, I will use my remaining Rook on you! I will make you apart of my peerage and we can be together forever!"

"Rias, I can't do that."

"Why!? Is it because of your wife!? I've already said that you should leave her and marry me! You could become the next husband of the house of Gremory! We could settle down and raise your children together! We could even engage in sex on a regular basis!"

Oooh my God! I mean, Oji-san! She wants to do all of those things!? E-Even s-s-seeeeeeeeeeeeeex!? Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Thinking about sex before marriage! H-How strange! I would only have sex if I knew that it would lead to a marriage one day!

Obaa-san always told me to respect myself, and the opposite sex as well. And not to engage in physical intimate relations without knowing that the relationship is going someplace!

"Rias, that is just a weird dream of yours. You know, I believe that you are having these feelings for a member of your peerage, and you can't express them because there are different factors to take in."

"Doctor don't! Don't say my feelings are not genuine! I mean, who are you talking about on my peerage!? Yuuto!? He's gay for one, and after Makoto!" Yuuto-kun frowned at that. "Then there's Makoto! He's like my little adorable brother! I wouldn't touch him and soil his pureness!" Akeno-san then winked at me, as if to say she would do the opposite of what Buchou said! "Then there's Ise. Maou, don't get me started on him. He hurts me everyday with his body and its fluids, his fingernails, his toenails, his eyelashes, his skin and his head hair."

"Whoa, she's going for broke huh."

Sera-tan appeared beside me, and said it. I had to mentally agree with her at that.

"Rias, I believe that you like your Pawn. You have even kissed him haven't you?"

"W...Well, I was thinking about you..."

Her voice was crackling, like it was breaking. But Doctor Penguin put his kind hands on her shoulders.

"Rias, you wasn't. You was thinking about your Pawn. Rias, its okay to love your Pawn."

"Is it Doctor? He wants a harem Doctor."

"Then, you become the alpha. If its you, then I wouldn't expect anything different."

"So, if I become the alpha, I become the main girl?"

"That's right Rias. You go and kiss your Pawn now."

"Okay Doctor! Can we still do our usual sessions!?"

Her Doctor nodded with strained eyes. I think I would be the same if I was him. But she simply beamed at him, and turned around.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR!"

She then ran off down the corridor happily singing to herself. I...I don't know what just happened. I was confused by it, but not overly so. I think that Buchou has realized her feelings for Ise-kun. Well, I'm glad she did.

"Well, good for her~ Heya Ma-tan! I wanna hold Ma-tan so close to my body and we can be intimate with one another!"

Sera-tans eyes were burning with passion, for me I think. Hehe, yeah I think that's what it is anyway.

"Ehehe...Sera-tan I..."

Before I could answer, Akeno-san came between me and Sera-tan.

"Ara ara, so Serafall-sama is going to step into the territory of my Mako-kun?"

"Uuuuuu! I was thinking of making Ma-tan and I personal besties! We are so cute together, don't you think Akeno-chan!?"

"Fufu, I think Mako-kun and I are cuter together~"

Sera-tan narrowed her eyes, and turned away with anger. Akeno-san sharpened her eyes at the Maou-sama who is also a magical girl. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Seekvaira-san and Sona-san are glaring at one another again. Ehehe, I think things will never change.

"To begin with Stona-san, I believe that Makoto-san will look my body type."

"Hmph, Makoto-kun isn't so vain to pay attention to your meat-bags."

Seekvaira-san and Sona-san are arguing over something again. I wish they would get along. They are both heiresses of their respective houses and they are both Devils so...isn't it something they should share with one another?

"B-But Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I want to sit on Mako-senpai's lap lateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"...No, that special territory belongs to me only."

A-And, Gasper-chan and Koneko-chan are fighting about sitting on my lap. Although Gasper-chan never wins, but I say that she can sit on my lap anyway as a common courtesy.

"Erm...I need to go and check on Xenovia-san now so...never mind...you aren't listening anyway..."

I slipped away as the situation was turning dangerous. Akeno-san and Sera-tan were giving each other the evil eyes. Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan were fighting about my lap, and Seekvaira-san and Sona-san seem to be insulting one another.

I walked away briskly, my goal being Xenovia-sans room. I know where to go as I remember passing by before. But I wonder what Xenovia-san is going to say to me when I get there...?

Before the Rating Game, she kept telling me how she would help me win the game, and how she would protect me. Even though I don't need it, Xenovia-san seems to be set on becoming my servant.

I got to the room, and knocked on the door softly. I waited for Xenovia-sans reply.

.

.

.

[Come in.]

I heard her voice after a minute later. I opened the door, and...

I saw Xenovia-san sat on the bed, wrapped in some bandages. It seems that even though she was treated, she still had some injuries. She looked up from the bed, and looked at me with sorrow.

"Makoto-sama...I haven't any words that can express how disappointed I am in myself right now."

I walked forward with a confused face.

"What do you mean Xenovia-san?"

"Makoto-sama, you know what I mean. I said to myself that "I wont let Makoto-sama down today. I will fight until I can't fight anymore." but in the end, I was tricked with a trap. I...I feel shame that I was tricked by such an obvious trap."

Her voice was crackling, her throat sounding hoarse. I sat on the end of her bed, and patted her own.

"Xenovia-san, don't be so silly. It could've happened to anyone. You didn't do anything wrong. You did very well during the game. I couldn't of been happier of your performance."

Xenovia-sans eyes opened wide, before they fell again.

"No...I failed the grandson of God. When my faith was broken, Makoto-sama was my light, my comfort. And for that, I could never repay you enough. But I thought that if I defended Makoto-sama during the Rating Game, then maybe he could forgive me for saying horrible things about Amaya-sama when first meeting. A-And, I know that Makoto-sama will just say I'm being silly or something, but I can't help but think that..."

Xenovia-sans eyes were becoming moist, wet with fresh tears stinging her eyes. I...I didn't think she would feel so strongly about something so trivial. It was only a Rating Game. If you win, you win. If you lose, you lose. Its simple like that...well, to me and the servants it is like that. To Buchou, Kaichou, and Seekvaira-san, it is of course important but Xenovia-san shouldn't have to worry about something like that.

"Xenovia-san...I'm sorry that you feel this way, but you don't need to. I commend you for your actions today. You, did an amazing job. You, I couldn't be happier that you are the Knight of Rias Gremory-sama. So, please don't doubt yourself anymore Xenovia-san."

I brushed her face, and then activated my healing magic. I created a barrier of healing around her, which made her look at me.

"Makoto-sama, why are you healing me? I will naturally heal within a few days."

"Yes, that's true. But I didn't want Xenovia-san to be upset anymore. People keep saying that I'm intelligent, but when it comes to people, I'm very stupid. Before becoming a Devil, I didn't talk to people, and I find it hard to express myself in anyway. But I am smart enough to know that when a girl is sad, a man should do everything in their power to make them feel better. Isn't that right?"

Xenovia-san moved from her position on the bed, and sat next to me.

She then took my hand, and held it tightly.

"Makoto-sama, I am like you. I do not know how to interact with people either. Its a foreign concept to me. I don't even know what it means to 'have a normal conversation'. But I do know that I can speak normally with Makoto-sama, whatever normally means."

"Yes, I feel the same."

I squeezed her hand back, as I felt something moist on my lips. When I focused my eyes...Xenovia-san was kissing me! Hauuuuuuuuu! I need preparation for things like this!

My face turned red, as she took her lips away from my own.

"Xenovia-san..."

"Makoto-sama, shall we get to making our family now? Since we are alone, I thought that this would be the primal time to make a start on our family."

.

.

.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT XENOVIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!?"

"I also think about where we are going to live with our children."

I face palmed and looked to the roof. Why do I get the crazy ones!?

* * *

**[A Few Days Later]**

We of the Gremory group were receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family. The same with you Makoto-kun."

Buchou's Otou-sama said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much! B-But, that is a bit too grand for me…"

I was smiling bitterly while Ise-kun replied. I would've said the same thing if I'm honest. But Buchou's Okaa-sama also affirmed it.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"Fuck sake Okaa-sama!"

Ehehe, I shouldn't of expected anything different from Buchou.

"Yes! Of course!"

Ise-kun hit my chest and nodded. Well, I'm not Ise-kun but I will look out for Buchou as well!

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

Buchou's Otou-sama was crying. Eeeeeeeeeh? Why, why? Why is he crying so? Is he moved by Ise-kun's declaration?

Buchou's Okaa-sama sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like "I won't give up my daughter yet!"?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs-sama said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, Onii-sama for the love of Maou. You stay well as well, Millicas. And say goodbye to my old flame as well!"

I'm guessing her old flame is her Doctor. Poor Buchou, she couldn't love her Doctor.

"Yes, Rias-Nee-sama! Bye Makoto-Nii-sama!"

"G-Goodbye M-Millicas-kun! L-Lets p-play next t-time!"

"Yes Nii-sama! I can't wait!"

My stutter returned and I feel too drained to place the spell on my voice box. If people don't like it...then they can leave me alone. In the Underworld, I learned that it doesn't matter about this stutter. It just matters about me.

We boarded the train and said our farewells again, before the train started.

I sat down and was sat between Akeno-san and Xenovia-san. They both had a hold of my arms, and began pressing their boobs into my face again! Uuuu, I don't think that they should do this!

Gasper-chan got onto my lap without saying anything, and just sat there happily. Koneko-chan was sat directly to the left and in front of me, looking at Gasper-chan with annoyance. I looked to the side and saw Yuuto-kun who caught my gaze and waved. I waved back happily then I went into my bag.

I got out my book of potential peerage members list. Chelia, my cute Imouto said that while I was in the Underworld, she was setting up interviews and sent me a list of potentials.

I still feel some reluctance about it, but since I have them, I might as well use them to turn people into half Angels like me! Well, like Chelia anyway. I'm just Devil Angel boy now.

Ise-kun was sat across from me, doing his summer homework with Buchou next to him. I guess that with everything that was happening, he didn't have time to do the homework. When I was about to offer my assistance, Akeno-san brought my head to her breasts, so I just snuggled in. Its the best feeling, Akeno-sans b-boobs.

"Buchou."

Ise-kun called Buchou who turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"What is it hippy?"

I'm surprised no one calls her out on what she says sometimes. Like calling Ise-kun a hippy, and Yuuto-kun gay and other things like that.

"I've acted reckless until now in order to become a harem king. That is my goal, and my wish to become that hasn't changed even now. But, Tannin-ossan told me. That it's a waste to set that as my final goal. So, I thought about it a little, but I think it's useless to just aim for an ordinary harem. It's best if I can make a harem with an attractiveness that won't lose to anyone and that is strong in the games as well."

"Whatever Ise. As long as I'm alpha, I don't care. My Doctor told me to aim for alpha status, and that's what I am going to do. So please don't stop me, or piss me off either because I'm beautiful, and you're handsome I guess."

D-Did she just say something nice!? She didn't insult him or anyone! Wow! That's progress from Buchou!

"B-Buchou..."

"Yeah, I know Ise. I'll let you play with my breasts later or something."

"Y-Yes Buchou! Thank you!"

I chuckled unevenly. But then, Koneko-chan stood up, and stood in front of Gasper-chan who pouted.

"...My seat."

"N-No! Its my seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Koneko-chan sharpened her eyes and looked towards me.

"...Senpai, would you rather have Loli Nekomata or Loli Vampire on your lap?"

An awkward smile appeared on my face. Gasper-chan faced me with teary eyes, looking for an answer as well.

"W-Well..."

"...I understand. Senpai is needy, and needs both Loli's on his lap."

I-I'm not needy! Why would she think something like that!? Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

Koneko-chan pushed Gasper-chan to the side ever so slightly, and cralwed onto my lap. Her ears were twitching, and her eyes were happy.

"Nyan~"

She smiled with a smile across her whole face. Yeah. With just something like that, my brain flew off.

Gasper-chan had teary eyes, Xenovia-san scowled with narrowed eyes, and Akeno-san was giving off pressure with a silent smiling face, but…I found that to be one of the cutest things in this very universe! Yay for Koneko-chan adorable cuteness!

"K-Koneko-chan is c-cute!"

Koneko-chan turned around, and let an adorable smile on her face. I knew then, that Koneko-chan was becoming more comfortable around me, and didn't seem like she was going to be her usual stoic self around me much anymore.

For the rest of the train ride home, I talked with the others on the train. It was nice, after fighting and everything that we can just talk normally. But when we got home, I was approached by a man with delicate features.

"Izumi Makoto-chan...so we finally meet again."

D-Does he know me? I remember seeing him at the gathering, so he must be a Devil. Although I can't remember his name...wait, did he call me "Makoto-chan"? Does he think I'm a girl as well...? Uu, that's troubling.

"U...Umm..."

I could only let out that sound, as Ise-kun looked at the man.

"Hey, hey, hey! What business do you have with Makoto-chan!?"

Ise-kun came between us! Did he also call me "Makoto-chan"? I seriously need to do something about that. I'm dressed as a boy right now, not a girl. But, the mysterious delicate man questioned me with a sincere expression.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The delicate man... The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. My eyes opened wide when I saw that. I remember that...

"...I-It couldn't be..."

"Yes, don't you remember me? It was a number of years ago, but I'm that same Devil from back then."

I became speechless at his words. He...He is the person from back then...

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your healing formula."

I...I don't understand...why is he here...?

My palms sweat and I shifted unevenly. This man is...ummm...

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Buchou recognized him, as I figured it out just before. He's the man I saved all those years ago...when Shinobu-kun was still alive...this man is related to the current Beelzebub huh...

He took my hand, and tried to kiss it! I ripped my hand away from him, and took a few steps back. Sorry, but I'm not into the male thing. Girls are what I like.

"Makoto-chan, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want you to be my wife. I love you."

...Did he just propose to me...?

"Y-You do k-know I'm n-not a g-girl right?"

I said it straight to him, but he just kept smiling.

"Your jokes are always so funny. Don't worry, I will look after you, my wife."

Uuu...I feel like I'm going to faint...my skin is crawling...and Xenovia-san seems to be really pissed off now. She is glaring daggers at Diodora as he attempts (unsuccessfully) to take my hand again. Hauuuu...

* * *

**End chapter! First of all, to those who think that yaoi is ahead because of that last scene, then I will say it now. There is NOT going to be ANY yaoi in this. Diodora has actually convinced himself that Makoto is actually a girl even with his repeated denial.**

**The reason Diodora is after Makoto is going to be a different to the reason he was after Asia in canon and it will expand on Makoto's past as well and the reason for...various things about Makoto's life so that's why it isn't Chelia he's after, but Makoto. But Chelia will be involved as a big part as well. And that means volume six is going to be a Makoto and Chelia based volume.**

**And if anyone is wondering why he isn't going after Asia in this is because Diodora never met Asia and Asia wasn't excommunicated from the Church in my story until later on. So that's why.**

**Well, anyway! I hope you all liked the Rating Game and the differences I made! And besides that...well, people can still suggest members to add to Makoto's and Chelia's Brave Saints. It can be characters from other series as well so...please send in some suggestions! And the characters will most likely be added to the harem if they are girls, and if they are male, then they will be elder or younger brother figures for Makoto and Chelia. **

**And that's all! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yes, a lemon will be coming soon. **

**Cloud; That's certainly is true~ Here's the next one~**

**Anime PJ; He certainly is...ehehe. And thank you~**

**Guest; Thanks, here's the next one~**

**Hellspam; I have thought about that kind of story before. And thank you, it will be making occurring appearances in the story and yes, more people will be joining that particular network hehe. Those are good suggestions for the Brave Saints. And yeah, it was kind of obvious hehe. and yeah, maybe I will do something like that in the future.**

**Well, thank you for the lovely reviews, now its time to start the chapter~**

* * *

**Changing tides**

Diodora...he wants to marry me. I can't believe that its already been over a week since he asked me something like that. Its been that long, and he keeps harassing me with messages of love and marriage. It would be sweet...if it doesn't utterly repulse me.

Why? Why would he want to marry me? I saved his life, and I did it because he was in danger of dying, but I don't understand why he wants to be in that sort of relationship. I don't want to be in any sort of relationship with him. I'm just a boy...that looks like a girl. No matter what I try, I am always mistaken for a girl.

"Makoto-sama..."

I don't want to be. It isn't like I dress like a girl or anything (that often) I just hate looking like this. Girly. I sometimes wish I didn't look like this. But Akeno-san says she likes me looking like I do. She said, that I looked like someone she could want.

But I don't think it will last anyway. Akeno-san will abandon me like everyone else does. Obaa-san died, and left me alone. I joined the Gremory group so I didn't have to be alone anymore, but I'm sure they are getting sick of my damn stuttering. Yeah, they wont want to be around someone like me much longer, I know it.

"Makoto-sama, you there?"

My stuttering, started long ago, when he died. My friend died when I was younger, and he shouldn't of. Even though he told me he doesn't blame me during the Kokabiel incident, I'm sure that he only said it to make me feel better about it. I couldn't even be strong for Obaa-san when she died.

"Makoto-sama."

I didn't even protect Obaa-san. She deserved my protection, but I let her down. Chelia is my Imouto, but she is the one who has the stronger personality, she is the stronger one between us. Shouldn't I be the stronger one between us?

Maybe she should be the older one. She sure acts like it. She has the attitude for such a state. She is...better than I am. She's stronger willed than I am. I am a coward who relies on others for help. Ise-kun is strong...he never second guesses himself.

"Makoto-sama!"

I jumped out my skin because of the loud noise that shocked me!

"H-Huh? W-Whats g-going on?"

I looked around and saw Xenovia-san peering into my eyes. She's really close to my face! W-Why is she that close!? When I tried to back away, she moved closer, and she let her shirt fall off her shoulders!

I didn't realize it until now, but I'm in my bed with her on top of me. The last time I checked around, I was in the living room...but now I'm in my bedroom, with Xenovia-san pinning me to the bed!

W-Why is she doing this!? She's stronger than normal! She isn't in the business of making children again, is she!? I don't feel like doing things like this right now! Too many things are going around in my head to even think about something like this.

"Makoto-sama has been spacing off lately. Is it because of Diodora?"

I gave a little shake of my head and released a sigh.

"N-No, its just I-I don't l-like it w-when people t-think I-I'm a g-girl."

"Eh? Why? I think you look very adorable."

I'm adorable...yeah, that's all I am. Because of that, I am being stalked by a weird man who keeps sending me things like love letters, movie tickets, and other things like that. I don't want things like that...I don't want anything from Diodora.

"I...I d-don't want t-to be a-adorable."

"Why? I think its a good thing. Just think of our children. They will be strong, and cute! Especially if they are girls. If they are boys, I hope they inherit the cuteness that Makoto-sama has. Although I hope they inherit the Angel powers as well...maybe a power or two from the biblical God?"

Xenovia-san is into the children thing again. I don't know why she wants children. She's only 17 years old. Doesn't she want to live her life a little more? It doesn't make sense to me. It isn't like I would be a good Otou-sama anyway...I never had one to understand things like that.

"...Xenovia-san...I-I don't t-think t-that you u-understand..."

"About what? Children? I understand the theory behind it. I even was a child once upon a time if you wasn't aware. I remember Griselda playing catch the squirrel with me. Also the game where I memorize how many squirrels there are on a windowsill. Then there's the game where I chase the demonic squirrels around the yard screaming "I'm going to punish you in the name of God!" then I got out Durandal and shot holy waves at the squirrels. Good target practices. Haha, that was a good game."

She laughed as if she's reminiscing about old times.

...Why are all of those games squirrel related? And why does it sound like she has terrorised these poor squirrels all of her life. I remember Iri-chan telling me that she once told me that Xenovia-san is afraid of these squirrels because they slept on her stomach when she slept outside, and when she woke up, she thought that they were going to kill her so she developed a deep fear and hatred of them. Therefore, she makes her mission in life to kill them, the demonic squirrels.

"But Makoto-sama, I think that our children could become an army against the squirrels and take them down."

She wants to make children be an army against an imaginary army? I don't know if that's possible if I'm honest. Unless she develops a way for these demonic squirrels become a reality. Yeah, that might be something Xenovia-san could invest in.

I shook my head in a defeated sigh, and gently pushed her off me. She became confused and looked at me as I went towards the door.

"Makoto-sama, is something wrong?"

I smiled bitterly and shook my head.

"I-I'm g-going out f-for a-abit."

"You've been doing that a lot lately. If its Diodora, then I wont hand you over to him. He's a creep, and quite possibly gay. But that doesn't mean anything to you. He can send those presents and such, but you don't have to agree to anything with him."

I gave a nod as thanks.

"I-I'm f-fine. I-I just n-need t-to go...o-out for a-abit."

I walked out of the door, not looking back once. I walked down the stairs and saw some people in the living room, namely Akeno-san, Iri-chan and Asia-san. But I didn't really respond to them when they called me. Instead, I just walked out of the house, and headed towards the park.

I go to the park when my head is in a mess. Its the park, my friend died at. Somehow, when I'm there, I feel like he's there as well. Like, maybe he's right next to me, telling me that everything is okay and I can continue onwards.

Yes, that's good. I can continue onwards like that.

I walked and walked, not even taking in anything that was surrounding me. Children passed me, laughing with their parents. It was sweet to watch, but it wasn't something I ever could do. My Kaa-chan is...well, she's always busy, and I don't even know who my Otou-sama is. Kaa-chan never told me.

I'm pretty sure Chelia knows about it, but I don't think she is going to tell me about it. It wasn't something I was told. She didn't tell me, and she wont tell me either. I thought that she loved her Onii-san, but I guess I'm not trustworthy enough to know about Otou-sama.

"Hehehe~! I love you Kaa-san!"

"Hehe, Taka, I love you as well!"

I saw a sweet scene between mother and son, just a normal thing. The mother hugging the son as they tell each other their love. I...I want to experience that as well.

I eventually got to the park and I found a familiar swing set. Haha, I remember playing on that when Shinobu-kun was alive. We'd play on it for hours on end, just laughing together, and talking about our dreams...our dreams. He never got a chance to...experience his dreams...if I was as skilled as Obaa-san, then I could've saved his life.

I pushed the swing using wind magic. I was a little lazy in that regard and used magic to do something like that. I gripped the chains of the swing and swung along, remembering the good days.

But they weren't to last, as I felt the same presence that I've felt around me for a number of days now. Yes, this power feels very familiar to me indeed. I should know of the power, as the last time I saw the person responsible for the power, I was saying goodbye.

"Va-chan...c-come out. I-I know you're t-there."

I felt someone appear next to me, and I saw the woman herself, looking very beautiful like always. But of course, she was always beautiful to me. She was my Va-chan but she left me.

She looked at me and folded her arms.

"And I thought I was being careful. But I shouldn't of expected anything different from you."

Ain't that the truth, Va-chan? But you could never hide from me. I looked at her form, taking in everything I could see. The shape of her body, the size of her oppai, the silver hair that glistens then exposed to water.

"Y-You s-shouldn't. B-But, y-you shouldn't b-be here."

"Because of the fact that I'm technically a criminal?" I nodded, swinging on the swings. She moved to the one next to me, and peered into my eyes. "Are you going to tell your Master that I've made an appearance?"

"I-I wouldn't d-do that. Yo-You know t-that."

She tried to reach for my hand, but I pulled it away. I still can't get over everything in a heartbeat. I can't just get over everything that happened. She left...she turned against the factions and formed a team.

"Whats wrong?"

I faced away, and didn't give a reply. I felt her fingers on my right hand, but I didn't respond visually to her. She...each time I see her, she just goes anyway. She keeps leaving me alone.

"Ma-kun, I'm talking to you."

Again, I stayed silent, not bothering to even tilt my head in her direction. I felt her move and then appear in front of my face. She had a concerned look on her face as she tried to move closer to me.

"J-Just leave m-me alone!" I snapped, giving judgmental eyes. "J-Just g-go back t-to your t-team!"

She blinked in shock at what I just said. She tried to move closer to me again, so I stood up and moved three feet back. She looked hurt, by what I was doing. That face, was something she rarely showed, but something I had thought existed.

"Ma-kun, what is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing!"

She closed the distance far too quickly and took me back the shoulders, staring into my unsure eyes with quizzing eyes! I tried to break free, but she kept a tight hold of me, and didn't let go!

"G-Get off m-me!"

"No! Tell me, what's wrong right now. I thought we parted on good terms last time. You told me you loved me, and I said the same. I came here, hoping you would just restart our relationship. But right now, you seem, angry at me. What have I done?"

"...Y-You left m-me, t-that's w-what y-you did."

I choked out, tears slipping out of my eyes. Va-chan's eyes became even more of confused than before.

"What are you talking about? I left on good terms last..." Her eyes then were cast downwards. "You aren't talking about the factions meeting, are you?"

I shook my head.

"W-Why d-didn't y-you come b-back f-for me?"

She looked even more depressed than before, and looked towards the ground, as if she found something there interesting. When I tried to get her attention, she looked back at me.

"There were circumstances, and they wouldn't allow me to return."

"W-What circumstances?"

I questioned sadly. She exhaled.

"I can't say."

"Y-You always s-say t-things I-I don't u-understand! W-Why c-couldn't y-you? I...I was in l-love w-with you! I-I wanted t-to be w-with yo-you always! W-Was I...n-not good e-enough? D-Did I...n-not m-meet your e-expectations?"

"What are you saying? Of course you met them, and surpassed them as well. Even if you didn't, I would still...I would still love you. It doesn't matter to me that you're the grandson of God. All that matters to me is that you are who you are. The boy, who saved my life."

She smiled at me, but I turned away.

I saved her life...I healed her when she was injured heavily. Back then, I thought that God had sent me a friend. I thought God had sent me someone to love. I thought that God had finally given me a break because I prayed for a friend and he sent someone to be my friend. But I ended up falling in love with her. But that person was taken away from me. But I can't blame God, as he didn't exist at all.

"B-But that w-wasn't enough...I...I w-wasn't e-enough f-for you..."

SLAP!

"Don't ever say that!" I held a hand to my cheek as she looked at me with wet eyes. She slapped me across the face. She actually hit me and she's crying, real tears. "I never once thought that! I've met strong people, stronger than you. I always thought about you, everyday. But, I couldn't return while she was alive."

"W-While w-who was a-alive?"

"Amaya. Your Obaa-sama."

What does she mean by that? What's Obaa-san got to do with any of this? She's dead. Va-chan can't blame someone who is dead. If she is then I wont forgive her ever. Obaa-san looked out for me, and I loved her more than anything...even if she did take away my memories of certain things.

I cocked my head to the side.

"W-Why would it m-matter if s-she was a-alive or n-not?"

She brushed the bangs out of my eyes and answered with an honest voice.

"Because she told me to leave you alone, or she would make you forget me and kill me. But she did that anyway. You forgot about me, but I always remembered you and when you didn't remember me, I died a little inside. She found out about my status as a descendant of Lucifer, and she didn't want you to be mixed up with me. I guess it was because you are related to God or something. She wanted you to stay away from me. She didn't want you to be involved with someone like me, although she didn't mind that you joined the apes peerage. Maybe she didn't like the Lucifer family."

"B-Because of y-your Ojii-san?"

Her eyes changed at that. They went from caring to a little angry. Is she angry at me?

"How do you know about him?"

"I-I researched y-your family. I...I w-wanted to k-know about y-you."

She leaned forward, as if she was going to kiss me, but I pulled away. I don't want my heart to be broken again. I can't take that chance...I can't do it Va-chan...I'm sorry...

"Don't be cruel, don't deny me what I've craved for. Don't Ma-kun, just let me kiss those lips I've craved for, for years now. Just let me take these lips for myself." She inched closer, and I felt myself willing to accept the new reality of her kissing me. But I stopped her at the last second. She put her forehead to my own and held my shoulders gently. "What is it? We've kissed before, lets do it now. After all these years, we can be together again."

"Y-You...a-are g-going to l-leave me a-again."

I whimpered out, my self control waning. She kissed my forehead, and moved down my face. She kissed my brow, my closed eye, and trailed kisses down until her lips reached my nose. She gave it a kiss, before moving to my lips, inches away.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever again. You're mine, Ma-kun, and I wont ever let you go now. Amaya might've stopped us before, but she can't now. I'm not saying you have to trust me, just give me a chance to prove myself."

My heart beat went crazy fast, and my heart was telling me to trust her. It was Obaa-san who kept her away. I'm sure Obaa-san had good reasons but even then, she took my memories. Sometimes, I don't believe that she would be capable of doing something like that. But she's right in front of me now, not moving...

"Va-chan...y-you will l-leave a-again..."

"Come with me. I'll protect you."

G-Go with her...how can I do that...

"I-I c-can't..."

I want to, but I can't. She must know I can't go with her. She has to know, right? I can't abandon Buchou and the others, even if they might not want me around anymore. I will still be here for them.

"I love you Ma-kun, so much. Just give me a chance to prove it. Just once chance."

She was practically begging me at this point. I didn't know she cared about me so much. Va-chan actually loves me so much that she will do things like this and beg me for a chance...just a single chance and she will take it...Va-chan...

"I-I love y-you Va-chan."

Those word slipped out of my mouth, and I began to lose myself in her presence. She smiled at me, and brushed my lips innocently, although she was looking for any signs from me that is unwilling.

I didn't give any unwillingness, no resistance. She smirked and pushed her lips onto my own and I let her take me over completely. I don't know why. But I can never resist this girl. I can never be angry at her for long. I can't ever win, when it comes to things like this.

She pulled me close, and wrapped her arms around my smaller frame. She took her hand and ran it down my back, making my skin twitch in excitement because of it. My body was becoming something of a flame when she touched me.

When her hand reached my butt, I felt her hand grope it. It felt strange, but that's who Va-chan is. She likes my butt a lot. She always has liked my butt, even back then. She always groped my butt, then even slapped it at times. Even now, she gave my butt a hard slap, as I moaned into her mouth.

Va-chan took her lips away from mine as I was getting into the kiss. I lowered my head. I guess she doesn't want to kiss me anymore. Maybe I'm not a good kisser or something.

"Hey, look at me." I looked up at her. She bent down, and scooped me up in her arms, a hand was casually on my butt. T-This doesn't look right. A magic circle then appeared below us! "We're going on a little trip."

"B-But..."

Before I had a chance to complain, Va-chan kissed my lips and held me gently in her arms. I felt safe when we transported away.

* * *

When the light died down, I found myself to be in a house. There were some armchairs around, the colour of the floor was white, with strange patterns on it. The roof had a large chandelier hanging from it, it sparkled in the light from the candles idly by. It looked to be a decent sized house but where is this place? Why are we here?

"*Gasp* Its that beautiful girl again! Come to attack me at home have you bitch nyaaa!?"

When I heard a voice, I cocked my eyes that way lazily. What I saw was...Kuroka-san! She was stood there, looking at me with narrowed eyes. When I tried to get out of Va-chan's arms, she didn't let me.

"K-Kuroka-san."

"Pretty Angel girl who thinks she's sexier than I am when she clearly isn't! I'm cuter nyaaaaaaa!"

I shook my head, and rested it on Va-chan's shoulder. It felt good, keeping my head here. Her shoulder is good. She left me after all, so I at least deserve a shoulder. She raised a hand to my face, and gave it a stroke.

"You know, the only reason you can get away with having your head there is because you're a Shota."

"I-I am Va-chan's S-Shota!"

Va-chan looked at me with strangeness, so I brushed her lips with my own. She walked over to the couches in the far right, and sat down, placing me on her lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and drew myself closer to her.

"Ara, what's wrong Ma-kun?"

"...D-Don't go..."

When I mumbled that, she gained an understanding look and held me close to her body. I felt her hand go for my butt again as she turned me sideways on her lap. She gave it a small squeeze which made me yelp out in surprise! In turn, she showed a naughty smile.

"Hmph, you know that I own your ass."

"W-Well, p-please d-don't be s-so forward a-about it!"

Her hand groped me again, so I stayed silent. She made me like this, a boy who craves Va-chan's warmth. She made me love her. I leaned towards her lips, but she put a finger to my lips and whispered "Soon my Angel." which made me turn completely red.

Va-chan then started talking to Kuroka-san as I kept my mouth shut. Technically, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here yet I am. If anyone finds out, then I'm going to get told off. But for some reason, I don't care.

I don't care if I get into trouble. I have my Va-chan back with me. I have the girl that made me feel...like someone wanted me again.

"So Vali, why's that pretty girl here?"

I whined so Va-chan gave me a kiss. I smiled as she looked at Kuroka-san.

"Kuroka, this MAN is my personal lover. He's my boy, and if you call him a girl again, then I will throw you out."

Kuroka-san cried and looked at me with scrunched up eyebrows. I shifted under the gaze as it was...like it was looking into my soul. She looked at my chest, then ran her eyes down my body, then went back up my body.

"Nyaa, so the cute girl..." Va-chan shot her a dirty look which made Kuroka-san cry again. "...cute boy I meant. Yes, this boy is the lover of the descendant of Lucifer. How weird nyaa~ Its like total opposites being together~ What forbidden fruit~"

Am I the fruit in that scenario? Or is the fruit Va-chan? Or is the fruit something like...just fruit? Or does it mean the forbidden nature of our relationship? Or am I over thinking this and the fruit is just insignificant?

"F-Forbidden...f-fruit?"

"Arara, yes~ So what's the son of Gabriel doing here? Come here for a quickie with Vali?"

"Q-Quickie? V-Va-chan and I...a-are quick?"

Kuroka-san face palms and releases a sigh.

"No, it means quick romp in the sack."

Quick romp in the sack...does she mean quick at stuffing bags with food or something? I...I think she means that...

"V-Va-chan and I h-haven't been shopping, b-but I think w-we might be q-quick at p-packing bags."

"Nyahahahahahaha~" Kuroka-san released a large laugh at me. "Damn Vali, this child is innocent as fuck! Ooh man, this cute boy is literally as innocent as a child! Vali, I didn't take you for the type that loved the innocent...or are you going to break the child and turn him into a sex slave or something?"

"S-S-SEX SLAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" I turned to Va-chan with teary eyes. "P-PLEASE D-DON'T S-SELL ME A-AS A S-SEX SLAVEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I cried large and heavy tears! Va-chan is going to sell me as a sex slave! That's why she's brought me here! She's going to give me to Kuroka-san for sex then Va-chan's going to have sex with me then she is going to sell me to the highest bidder! Its the only thing that could make sense!

...However, while I was freaking out, Va-chan put a hand on top of my head and patted lightly.

"I'm not going to sell you to anyone, nor are you going to be turned into a sex slave. If you was going to be a sex slave, then you'd be mine...but I wouldn't do that to you. Haha, you always was a overreacting boy."

I pouted and looked away. I'm not overreacting at all.

Va-chan then made me look at her while clearing her throat.

"Want to go to bed?"

"B-Bed? I-Is t-that why I'm h-here?"

I asked with a slanted head. Is that the reason I'm here? She just wanted to go to bed with me? Like old times? I remember sleeping next to her when I was younger. She always had her hands on my butt and she never let go.

"Something like that. Ma-kun, lets go to bed. Don't worry about the others right now, just worry about me and you." I nod, not trusting my voice. I trust her, with my life. She wrapped me up in her arms and stood up. I feel silly like this. "Lets go."

"I-I can w-walk Va-chan."

"I know."

Even acknowledging that, she still carried me. She walked out of the living room. But before she did, I saw Kuroka-san put her fingers in a V shape by her mouth and put her tongue through it, moving her tongue up and down with furrowed eyes, as if she has been stimulated.

W-What does that mean? Does she want me to do that to Va-chan? Or does she want me to do that to her? No, I don't think that's right...I'm sure that if I did that to Va-chan, she would tell me what it means. Maybe it means to kiss with our tongues or something.

I didn't understand what she meant as Va-chan and I disappeared from the living room. We arrived at a set of stairs and she walked up them without hesitation. As she walked up the stairs, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her head into the crook of my neck.

When we made it up the stairs, Va-chan went towards a room. The room was quite plain, but it had a huge bed in the centre. Va-chan walked towards the bed, kissing my neck softly.

When getting to the huge bed, she dropped me on the bed and gave a slight smirk.

"Strip."

She gave me a single command. My face flushed, and I gave a shy smile. However that didn't work on her as she gained an annoyed expression. S-So, I have to strip for Va-chan?

I got off the bed, but she pushed me back on saying "Strip on the bed." which I could only nod at. I went for my shirt, and started to unbutton it slowly. She looked at me with hungry eyes as I slipped another button out of its confines.

"Go a little faster."

I-Is she getting some kind of gratification from me doing this? But I followed orders and unbuttoned my shirt until it was all the way undone. She then pushed the shirt off my shoulders, revealing my chest to her. I blushed in embarrassment but she just smiled contently.

"You've always had the best body."

"T-Thank you Va-c-chan. V-Va-chan..."

"Yeah?" I put my fingers in a V shape to my mouth, and poked my tongue through. I moved the appendage up and down as she blushed bright red. "My Ma-kun, I didn't know you wanted me so badly."

"I-I don't u-understand..." She pushed me down on the bed, and straddled my hips! She ran a hand up my body, gently grazing my stomach and chest as well! Her hand travelled up my neck and made it to my face. She then lightly patted my face. "V-Va-chan...I-I don't k-know w-what it m-meant w-when I d-did th-that then."

She cocked up her eyebrows.

"Then why did you do it?"

"B-Because K-Kuroka-san w-was d-doing it a-and I thought t-that s-she was t-trying t-to help u-us bond."

Va-chan exhaled and lowered her face to my own.

"Don't ever copy Kuroka, she's a bad girl, and not my type of bad either. She's vulgar. She's worse than...well, she's a sexual person, although I think she's a virgin. But Ma-kun. What do you think it means to do that action?"

She's asking me? I wanted her to tell me! Is she trying to make a fool of me!? I wish she wouldn't do things like that! Its bad! I feel like crying myself right now, because she isn't taking me seriously!

"E-Erm...t-to kiss with t-tongues?"

I made my best guess, but Va-chan let a small smirk appear on her lips.

"You aren't wrong in a certain sense. Its a special type of kiss and you do use your tongue." A special type of kiss that uses my tongue. How could it get any special? Va-chan moved closer to my face, her hot breath hitting my face in small intervals. "That action means licking a girl out. You understand what I mean by licking a girl out, right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows before licking her face! She shivered at the lick, so I must've done it right! Yay for me! I made Va-chan happy by licking her face! I licked her face! I then placed a kiss on her jaw.

"T-That?"

"Hahahaha~" She released a cool laugh. "You've always been so innocent. No Ma-kun, it doesn't mean that. It means...licking a girls vagina."

My face turned bright red then I felt like passing out!

"H-Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! L-Licking a g-girls v-v-vagina!?"

"Ara, yes. Have you never done it before?"

"N-Nooooooooooooooooo! I-I haven't d-done s-something l-like that b-before!"

She then showed a provocative smile.

"Would you like to lick mine? I could be your practice partner, to see if there's anything you need to work on. Although, I'm sure a cute guy like you will be able to lick a girl very well indeed."

L-Licking Va-chan!? H-Her special area!? L-Licking her special area!? W-Would that mean Va-chan and I are getting married!? Did she ask me to marry her!? Va-chan and I being wife and husband...we could be married one day...

"A-Are we g-getting married?"

She chortles and kisses my cheek.

"One day, like we promised. For now, lets just get into bed. If I continue teasing, you might pass out."

I gave a small nod and she crawled off me. She watched me as I unhooked my belt buckle. I knew Va-chan would want me to get into my underwear anyway. Va-chan is a naughty girl with naughty desires.

Once my belt buckle was undone, Va-chan pounced on me, and pulled down my pants, exposing my underwear! She drooled at my lower body as she threw my pants to the side. I think she might be aroused right now. She looked at the barely clothed me with hungry eyes. I tried to cover my body in embarrassment, but she simply snarled.

"Don't cover up from me. You don't have to be embarrassed about your body."

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, when you're with me."

"I-I don't l-look l-like a-a girl, r-right?"

Va-chan's face softens as she takes off her skirt, and then her shirt. S-She let them fall off her body by the natural gravity. Then, she unhooked her bra, showing me her breasts! H-Her breasts are visible to me! The shape of her breasts are really good! They aren't Akeno-san sized, but I would say they are bigger than Xenovia-sans boobs!

It took everything I had not to pass out from the overwhelming stimuli that's right in front of me! Said stimuli moves towards me, and gets on the bed next to me. She then pulls me up the bed, until my head was resting on her oppai!

She stroked my head softly, running her fingers through my hair as I snuggled into her breasts. Like Va-chan said, I can only get away with this because I'm a Shota. We have special privileges with Va-chan. No, only I can have such a privilege with Va-chan. No one else but me.

"Ma-kun, I heard about Diodora Astaroth wanting you. And I heard how he thinks you're a girl. Is that why you asked me if you don't look like a girl?"

"I-I did...Va-chan, I-I don't w-want to l-look l-like a g-girl. I-Ise-kun a-always c-calls me Ma-Makoto-chan a-and c-constantly t-thinks I'm a-a girl."

"So, that's what the Sekiryuutei has been saying huh. Ma-kun, don't listen to what others say. They are wrong. You don't look like a girl at all. You just have soft delicate features. In my eyes, nothing is sexier than the face you have, and also of course your cute butt...I mean your body...butt..."

Va-chan's face heated up. So I leaned up and pecked her on the cheek. I then took her hand and placed it on my butt as she let out a cute breath. She squeezed my butt and held me close.

"I-Its okay, I-I know Va-c-chan c-can't re-resist my b-butt."

"I never could. But what I was saying, you shouldn't listen to what others say. Because while you might have delicate features, I know that you are very brave. You've gone through something people couldn't understand. You've lost so much in your life...you're braver than anyone I know."

"T-Thank you..." She then kissed me, and faced me. I then smiled. "Va-chan, I-I would m-make you m-my Angel...y-you know?"

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her quizzing stare.

"I-I would b-be able t-to keep y-you c-close if you b-became my A-Angel...I-I have a J-Joker...I-I could reincarnate y-you."

She put a finger to her chin and let out a deep breath.

"Hmph, I see. Then, I will have to think about it. Another power boost would be nice."

Its more than that though...if I did, then she could be able to stay with me. That's what I want. Maybe I could talk with Kaa-chan, and ask that Va-chan not be a criminal anymore, or at least in Heavens eyes. I know it would take lots of political power to pull it off, but Kaa-chan is Gods sister technically. Maybe she can help me...

"You know, it doesn't matter what others think about you."

She suddenly said. Yes, she is right.

"I-I know..."

"But, if you want to look a little different, I can help you with that, but only for a day."

She can help me look a little different? How's that now? She can change me? But only for a day? Why a day exactly?

"W-Why a day?"

That was my question towards the silver haired beauty. She however smirked.

"Because I like you this way. You can change for a day, but you have to revert to being this. If you agree to that, then I will change you."

"O-Okay! I-I agree Va-chan!"

"Hmph, then lets get started."

As soon as she said that, I knew that Va-chan would look after me.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HASN'T COME BACK FOR THREE DAYS AKENO!?"

Buchou roared at Akeno-san while we (being the Occult Research club and Kaichou) walk to the school. Its the first day of the new term, and this year I will lose it to Buchou!

"I said it didn't I? He hasn't come back since he left a few days ago."

"W-Well, that's not good enough Akeno! He's my Bishop, and he's fucking disappeared!? What the hell is wrong? Besides Diodora that shit-bag that is? Have you done something to him?"

That's right. Makoto...walked out of his house and hasn't been seen for three days now. According to Akeno-san, he disappeared three days ago without saying anything. I knew that he was getting harassed by Diodora, but...I guess he wanted some alone time. But he does know that its school now, right?

Chelia is...unhappy right now due to her Onii-san not being here. No, I would say that she's more like depressed and angry at the same time. It was easily understandable why she was in a state of depression and anger. Her precious Onii-san left without saying a word. I don't know what its like to be proposed to by someone you don't like and of the same gender, but I could only guess that it must be awful.

Xenovia keeps mumbling things about him, wondering where he is and what he's doing and such. Kiba has a concerned look on his face, he must be worried about his comrade as well.

Akeno-san might have the most concerned look on her face, especially when Buchou was asking her questions.

Koneko-chan and Gasper both have concerned looks on their faces, and continue to look at the ground sadly. I think that they are just as worried. It isn't like him to just disappear like this. Makoto...where are you?

"I haven't done anything Buchou. If anyone has done anything, then its Xenovia-chan. She was the last one with him after all."

Akeno-san looked at Xenovia as did Buchou. Buchou folded her arms in annoyance.

"So butch, what have you done to him? Where has he gone?"

Buchou sharpened her eyes as Xenovia threw up her hands in defence.

"I don't know where Makoto-sama has gone. All I said that he looked adorable and that our children would be able to combat the forces of the Underworld, aka the demonic squirrels."

So said Xenovia with a serious look in her eyes.

...And that's not a reason he left...ehehe.

"Okay, I'm crazy but...wow, that's completely messed up."

B-Buchou...she isn't wrong but...for some reason, Buchou is now looking at Kaichou who seems to be in deep thought. Buchou moved towards Kaichou with an extended arm, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kaichou looked at Buchou with a tired expression.

"What is it Rias?"

"Sona, you know that Makoto is going to be alright, you know? He's my Bishop and oh so adorable. He's highly intelligent, smarter than you are." Buchou chortled dirtily as Kaichou frowned, then Buchou licked her lips. "Say Sona, I can make you feel better. Wanna know how?"

Kaichou sighed as if she wasn't interested.

"How?"

"I was thinking, I could give you a rainbow kiss!"

"Piss off ape!" Kaichou screamed, covering her body and brushing Buchou's hand off her shoulder at the same time. "I wont let you anywhere near my body! Why do you have to be so weird all of the time!?"

Buchou reeled back, and gained teary eyes.

"I was only trying to help Sona! Fine, if you don't want a rainbow kiss, then tell me right now! Tell me that you don't want me to rainbow kiss you!"

Kaichou got right in Buchou's face and then said with a raised voice.

"I don't want a rainbow kiss!"

"No Sona! Tell me from your lips! I wanna hear it from your lips! You know, your fat gob! The place where you stuff your bonbons constantly!"

"Where the hell did you hear it from before!? And I don't eat bonbons!"

That's a good question Kaichou...even I don't understand where Buchou might've heard it from. Buchou raises her hand, and balls it into a fist! I-Is she going to punch Kaichou!? Kaichou cowered away from the raised fist and held a hand to her face.

Buchou lowered her fist, and smiled...then she frowned and glared!

"Fuck off Sona! And tell me that you don't want me to rainbow kiss you!"

Kaichou grabbed Buchou by the collar, and got right in her face. She took a lung full of air and then...

"I DON'T WANT A RAINBOW KISS FROM YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ABUSE YOU PSYCHOPATH! GET SERIOUS HELP!"

Buchou was taken back by that, as was everyone else in fact. Buchou then released a breath.

"Fuck sake Sona. You didn't have to yell. Obviously you don't want a rainbow kiss. Then, if not a rainbow kiss, how about I just give your breasts a kiss?"

Kaichou's eyes teared up, and she turned away, ready to cry!

"LEAVE ME ALONE APE! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANY LESBIAN TODAY! YOU CALL ME A LESBIAN YET YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!?"

"Sona! Don't you fucking yell at me you whore! For this infraction, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kiss and suck your left breast! I'm going to fucking suck that breast until something magical happens!"

S-She's going to do what!? She's going to kiss AND suck Kaichou's breast!? W-Wait, is Buchou a lesbian now? She wants Kaichou's breasts...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY APE!"

"GET BACK HERE SONA!"

Kaichou then ran away crying with Buchou chasing after her while making grabbing motions...I guess Buchou has found another way to hurt Kaichou. That sounds about right actually.

"Ara, even when Mako-kun is missing, they somehow fight?"

Akeno-san was disappointed and also saddened as well. Its only right that Makoto be here with Akeno-san. Even an idiot like me can see that she really likes him. While sighing, Akeno-san moved forward to school as did the rest of us.

Along the way, everyone stayed silent. I guess no one had anything to say about the matter. Even I didn't know what to say about it. I'm sure that he's fine, right? I don't think he's with Diodora, or Buchou would've said something.

* * *

Once arriving at school...

"Kyaaa! I just saw a cute boy and I think he's new!"

"Damn, he looked really handsome!"

"Such a total badass cute guy!"

"Iyaaa! I was getting wet from just seeing him!"

Ooh great, another handsome bastard is joining us in the school. Another transfer student? I wonder why another guy is coming here? Perhaps the same reason as I, another ratio between girls and guys. I wonder what year...? Aah, I don't care. Die handsome!

We all entered the gates and walked up the path together. Soon, the opening ceremony will start. No doubt, the principal will go and on about the school. It usually is a drag, but its for the newcomers and such.

"Ooh my God! He's here! He's here! At the gate! The new boy!"

A random girl screamed. Grrr, they don't scream for me! Just at me! They scream for Kiba that bastard, but he's right here. So, its not Kiba they are screaming for. If not him, then its got to be that new boy...

I lazily looked around at the gate. When I did, I saw...I saw...

"...Ooh my."

Koneko-chan muttered out, her face turning into a peach colour. Is something wrong with her?

"Koneko-chan, is something wrong?"

When I asked, she didn't take her eyes off the new kid.

"...You'll know in a minute."

She muttered, her blush becoming more apparent and darker as well.

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!]

The girls screamed for the new kid. To me, he's a damn Bishounen that...well, I guess he does kind of look cool, even then! Die handsome!

That blonde hair that's windswept, does kind of look cool though. The tight looking pants, obviously for the girls. The shirt that's casually undone at the top, and the rolled up sleeves on the blazer is a dead giveaway that he's a bad boy type. Even the hands in his pockets give the allusion of bad boy. There's a skull necklace that's gold in colour hanging from his neck and a chain hanging from the left side of his pants, dangling to just above calf level. He has a cool look in his eyes and a small smirk gracing his lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the girls that are all staring at him, drooling. Although he is of small stature, I think that's only driving the girls wild here.

The youth walks forward at a steady pace, eyeing up the girls that are all lining him in rows at the side. They are all literally melting in his presence! When he walks past them, they fall to the ground, and put hands over their special areas! G-Geez, these girls are all horny little...

"S-Senp-mmmmm!"

Gasper was saying something, but Koneko-chan covered her mouth swiftly. Eh, I don't know what that was about. Why did Koneko-chan cover Gasper's mouth?

The youth continued to walk towards the school, but stopped at a group of girls. He winked at them, which made them all scream out.

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! He winked at us! He's so handsomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!]

The youth continued onwards until he finally reached us, and wrapped an arm around Koneko-chan! She blushed bright red! W-Why are you blushing at him Koneko-chan!?

"You busy Friday babe?"

B-Babe!? He just called Koneko-chan babe! Who the fuck does he think he is!? She's Makoto's Loli! He can't just suddenly come in and take her for himself!

Koneko-chan's face flushed as she shook her head.

"...N-No, I'm free."

"You aren't free anymore. Friday, 8 o'clock at the front gates of the school, you be there and see if I show up."

What a cool way of saying it you handsome bastard! Koneko-chan seems to like it though as she hasn't stopped blushing! Koneko-chan! Don't forget Makoto! He loves you!

"...S-Sure."

W-Wait, what!? Koneko-chan! What's with that stutter Koneko-chan!? What about Makoto!? I'm going to have to tell him...its going to break his heart. I'm sorry Makoto, this bastard is stealing your Loli...but where are you Makoto? You need to fight for your Loli!

"Ooh Maou..."

Akeno-san put her hands to her face and blushed bright red and has a knowing face. What does she know? Does she know this youth? I don't know how this guy is, but he's kinda pissing me off with his damn handsome face!

"O-Oh, so this is really..."

Kiba then held a hand to his face and looked away. Eh? What's with him all of a sudden? Xenovia looks clueless like I do. Has everyone already figured out this damn Bishounen's identity?

I then pointed at the guy with his arm around Koneko-chan.

"Who the hell are you? For one, that's Makoto's girl, not yours idiot!"

"Ise-kun..."

"No, don't even give excuses! Remove your arm from her, right now!"

When I was going forward, a sword of light was created between me and him! When I looked to the source...its Chelia! Shit! She's just showed her light power to a human! I'm just glad that its a short sword and no one else can see it.

"C-Chelia!"

"What? I'm obviously not going to let you hurt him baka. Even if he does have his arm around that damn Loli. Don't you know who this is?"

I adopt a clueless face and hold a finger to my chin.

"Should I know who this is?"

"For God sake, you seriously don't know who this is?" I shook my head as she released a dangerous breath. "I knew it threw me as well for a minute or so, but I figured out who it is as did everyone else..." She glanced at Xenovia who has curious eyes at the mysterious youth. Then she looked back at me. "...Besides Xenovia-senpai and you it seems. Take a look at this guy here." Chelia took the boy by the shoulders and thrusted him into my face as he gained a nervous disposition. "Can't you tell who this guy is? Look at his face, the cheekbones, the small body he has. His blonde hair and his green eyes. Don't you think you know this guy?"

I stared at the boy who shrinked under my gaze. Hmmmmmm, looking at him up close, he kinda looks a little familiar...he has the same green eyes as someone I know...the blonde hair is a shade I'm familiar with...

.

.

.

...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"MA-MAKOTO!?"

Clap clap! Clap clap!

Chelia mocked clapped me as I rolled my eyes at her. But this is! Ma-Makoto!? R-Really!? I didn't recognize him at all! He's gone through a complete change! His whole outlook didn't even remind me of him at all!

"W-Wait, what? This is Makoto-sama?" Xenovia moves to inspect the youth (who turned out to be freaking Makoto of all people!) and let her eyebrows raise upwards. "No, this individual couldn't be Makoto-sama. Makoto-sama has...this is really Makoto-sama?"

The youth looked at Xenovia and nodded.

"Its me, Xenovia-san."

Xenovia's eyes fluttered and then she latched onto him! When she did that, Chelia snarled at her like a wildebeest but Xenovia didn't pay any heed and continued to hug him tightly.

"Makoto-sama looks very bad boy right now! I like this new look Makoto-sama! But I like your old look as well! Makoto-sama, which look do you prefer?"

He was going to answer, when someone coughed into their hands.

"No, before answering that Mako-kun." Akeno-san interrupted, and lowered herself to his level. "Why did you give yourself a makeover?"

He looked downwards in sadness.

"I...I didn't want to be mistaken for a girl anymore...I wanted to be someone you wouldn't feel ashamed to walk with..."

"I never felt ashamed to walk with you. Who said something like that?"

He shook his head at Akeno-san who gained a concerned look.

"No one...I just thought that you might've been embarrassed to walk beside someone like me, a girly looking guy. There's plenty of manly looking men, and I look like a girl, like people always tell me. Even...Even that person who...wants to marry me..."

He chocked out, looking at the ground sadly. Akeno-san moved closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him very close.

"No, don't think that. Fufufu, I liked the way you looked before, and the way you look now. To me, it doesn't matter what you look like, just as long as you feel comfortable about being who you are. Because that's who I like. I like who you are, not what you look like."

He gained teary eyes at Akeno-sans beautiful words! Fueeeee! Even I am moved by it!

"Akeno-san...you didn't care...that I looked...like a girl?"

"Nope~ I only cared that you are you~ I actually loved the way you looked~ I thought it was cute~ But, don't worry about Diodora, okay? I know that sick pervert is after you, but Buchou, and more importantly, I, wont let him near you. If he does, I will shoot holy lightning at him and shock that bastard ufufu~"

Makoto gained a wide smile and lightly brushed Akeno-sans lips which made her blink in surprise. However that was short lived as Akeno-san took Makoto's head and gently pressed her lips to his!

As she did that, Xenovia ground her teeth angrily, as did Chelia! Those two girls are pissed as is Koneko-chan! Gasper is pouting at the kissing pair. Said pair are going for it (more so Akeno-san than him) as Akeno-san pulls Makoto closer, so his chest is being pressed into her large breasts!

"...Mmph...afuu..."

Makoto moaned into Akeno-sans mouth as she did something very inappropriate! I-I don't think I should be watching this! Akeno-san is being ecchi as she puts her hand between his legs! Akeno-san! This is public!

When Makoto made that noise, Chelia raised her fist but Koneko-chan lowered the fist with her own hand. Xenovia looks like she is going to kill Akeno-san! However, said sadist is looking at Xenovia with daring eyes.

"You cheeky little..."

Xenovia went forward, her fist readied for a punch! However, like with Chelia, Koneko-chan stopped Xenovia from advancing. I think that Xenovia might kill Akeno-san in a minute!

"AKENO!" A shriek came from the left so we all looked and saw...Buchou rushing over while crying. She ran as fast as she could and looked at Akeno-san with wide eyes. "Akeno! You're cheating on Makoto!? You horrible person! I'm going to have to tell poor sweet Makoto that you, you harpy, have cheated on him with some handsome boy! You bitch!"

Akeno-san broke the kiss with the intensely blushing Makoto and faced Buchou.

"Ara ara, I'm cheating on Mako-kun with Mako-kun? I didn't know that was possible."

"What the fuck are you on about now? That isn't Makoto dummy! Even I can tell that guy isn't Makoto! Makoto is adorable, that guy is badass! Makoto is cute, he's handsome!"

"This is Mako-kun ape~"

Akeno-san sang out, wrapping her arms tightly around Makoto's body. Buchou furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't call me an ape...wait, what? Makoto? This isn't..." She looked at Makoto, and opened her eyes. "Holy hookers! You really are Makoto! Makoto, what have you done to your adorable normal clothes? You look like a little punk, like Ise that fucking delinquent. You can't turn on like him! You're my adorable Bishop that isn't Gasper!"

"Buchou! I'm not a delinquent!"

When I made that cry, she looked in my direction with cold eyes before turning back to Makoto and hugged him, completely ignoring me! But its okay, Buchou will let me fondle her breasts later!

"Tell me Makoto, you are going to revert to being normal you?"

"I...I am only staying like this today. I promised Va...promised someone that I would only wear this today to get my point across. That point being...I'm also a man. I...I don't want to be looked at like I'm a girl anymore."

"Oooooooooooooh~ I understand Makoto~ Yes, fucking Ise and Diodora thinking you're a girl. Don't listen to them bastards."

I would complain, but I did call him a girl for awhile. That couldn't of been good for his self esteem...I will also apologize later for it!

RING! RING!

Ooh the schools bell! Its time for the opening ceremony now!

"Lets go everyone, lets start this school term right~"

Following Buchou's orders, we all walked to school. But I couldn't get over the fact that when Diodora was mentioned, Makoto stiffened as if he was afraid. Don't worry Makoto, I wont let that sicko take you. You're my friend after all!

* * *

**End chapter! Well, this chapter introduced volume six! And a little insight to the past Makoto and Vali had together which was mentioned awhile ago. That part will be explored later in the story. Well until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen).**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Hellspam; Yeah, that might be a good idea! And you might be right about that~**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Thanks. And that was only the beginning of that, as more doubt will come up in the future.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks I think! And yeah, that was a busy time hehe.**

**Guest 1; I will consider it.**

**Anoymous; Hehe. I guess.**

**MonsterPhantom; Thank you very much. And yeah, its good they are working out problems! But yeah, his grandmother changing memories...more of that will come in future chapters.**

**Guest 2; That's a good I idea, I will work it out in the future.**

**Guest 3; Haha, he certainly will do something like that in the future. And yeah, I can see Kuroka doing that to stir things up with Koneko.**

**Freackshock; Rossweisse huh. I can see their compatibility being better.**

**Guest 4; I will have a think about it, maybe make her a Brave Saint or something.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The second term begins!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its the start of the second term, and its already gone off with a bang. Since seeing Va-chan, I have...I don't know. I feel better about what happened, but not fully. Its more like...I am being dragged and torn into different directions. Diodora wants to marry me, sicko, and now I have to come back to school. Its something I didn't really want to do...but I'm sure that this term will be different to the last term.

While sat in class, I glance towards Ise-kun and his friends talking together about pervy things. Must be nice, having friends like that. I wonder if Shinobu-kun would still be my friend if he saw me right now?

I think about it sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if he didn't die. Maybe, I would be more confident than I am now. Even now, I hesitate when someone comes close to me. Akeno-san for an example is a lovely girl and she actually likes me...I think, but whenever she's close...I just freeze and don't know what to do next.

"Ooh God, don't talk to me like that. I know, right? Geez, I can't believe that's happening right now."

Xenovia-san muttered towards her computer. Even in class, she's still on super face. If she's not careful, then she's going to become an internet nerd. Then again, I was at one point an internet nerd, as that's the only way people would talk to me.

When I lazily looked at the screen...she was talking to Michael-sama on super face, but shut off the announcements so the other students don't hear what she is doing. From the comments, I can only assume that she is doing it because she's bored in class.

She's asking God questions like "How's Heaven?" and "Can I have your permission to breed with Makoto-sama?" and other crazy things like that. I don't know about that breeding one...I'm not a horse or anything...

Xenovia-san is a strange person though, with strange ideas and such. Maybe, she's just nutty about the super face and just wanted to talk with someone. I'm sure that most people are busy at this time of day, although I haven't a clue as to why Oji-san is on the super face at this time...maybe he doesn't have anything better to do...God-sama, please don't become obsessed with super face.

I glanced back at Ise-kun to see him being lecherous with his friends again. His friends huh...

"Then graduate from being a virgin, right. Summer is like an obstacle for high school boys."

The glasses guy, Motohama-san, says it while nodding to Ise-kun.

"Oh, Motohama. Did you get information regarding "that"?"

He nods at Ise-kun's question. Although, what does he mean by "that" exactly? Something to do with naughty intentions? Knowing those naughty boys, they are thinking about s-s-s-sex...

"Yeah, Matsuda went to get the actual information right now."

"Heeeeey! Ise! Motohama! I got the information!"

The one who came into the class is Matsuda-san. I guess that he and Ise-kun and Motohama-san are going to talk about naughty things again. But that seems to be the norm for Ise-kun. He's a lecherous person, but a nice friend to say the least. He even gives me advise about certain things.

"Like we thought, Yoshida from the next class did it during the summer! And it seems like he did it with an Onee-sama from third year!"

"That fucker!"

"That fucker!"

Motohama and Ise-kun said with hatred! They swore! How bad of them! This is a school...wait, why are they putting up their middle fingers towards Yoshida-sans classroom...? W-Whoa, please calm down. Don't start getting angry about something like this. Its only something like...erm, I think they are talking about intimacy...?

"It's rumoured that Ooba from our class has also done it with a first year."

"Are you serious!? Ooba did!?"

When they turned around and me as well in curiosity, Ooba-san who's wearing a refreshing smile waves his hand at them. From that, Ise-kun and the other two adopted frowns and glared with such an intense face that it doesn't even look funny.

But what did he do with a first year? Did he hurt...her? Him? Nah, I don't think Ooba-san would do something like that. Nah, they must be thinking of something else. But, I wonder what they were talking about?

I shook my head and looked to the left

Asia-san, who's next to me is smiling away while talking with some friends. Most likely because its another school term. As her King, she told me about how she likes attending school and the likes. Its nice and refreshing, that she likes school. And I'm glad she can confide in me that she likes doing things like this. But, I wonder where Iri-chan is? I know she's transferring into the school this term, but she hasn't shown up yet.

"Smells like virgins."

The one who appears while laughing at Ise-kun and friends is the glasses-girl, Kiryuu-san. Her mouth is smirking and she's laughing with her nose. I guess she's going to make fun of them again.

"Kiryuu! Did you come to laugh at us!?"

She nods at Motohama-sans question.

"Fufufu. Since it's you guys, I'm sure you guys spent a worthless summer."

Worthless summer huh. During summer...lots of different things happening. I became a little stronger, and I met some nice people, and even got to participate in a Rating Game against Sona-Kaichou. It was nice, doing something like that.

"Shut up!"

"By the way, Hyoudou. Lately Izumi-kun there acts weird at times, do you know the reason for that?"

I'm acting weird huh. Maybe its because I changed my wardrobe and talked normally for a change, instead of my stutter. Or it could be because I was ignoring the sensei beforehand. I, just have bigger things to worry about than that.

I gave them a little wave which made Motohama-san and Matsuda-san glare. From what I was told, they don't like me that much because I'm a "Damn Shota that attracts the pretty girls!" apparently. I don't really know how true that really is, but it seems to be something that makes them displeased with me.

While I was thinking something like that, Kiryuu-san looked at Ise-kun with strange eyes.

"What is it?"

"No, it's just that since entering the second term your popularity with girls has increased quite a lot."

"Are you serious! But why?"

Even I know why Ise-kun. Its because you look more...manly I guess. I heard weird talk about...weird couplings between me and Ise-kun...I don't want to think about it. Apprently, its the hot topic between girls. I think its called "Beast X Trap" or something like that. W-Well, as long as they don't say anything weird about our relationship then, I'm not bothered if they do something like that. Because Ise-kun and I are friends...I think.

Kiryuu-san brushes her bangs, and adopts a grin.

"Your face has become more serious, and even from my eyes I can tell that your body has become quite muscular. There are girls who say that you've become more wild."

Become more wild huh...I know that he has gained lots of power, easily placing him on the high tier end of the peerage. The Boosted Gear is...strong indeed. I wonder if there's away for Ise-kun to transfer the power of Boosted Gear to me as well...? Its only a thought...maybe I could wear the armour as well...that might be cool, I could argument my magic without Ise-kun having to waste his power on me...

"Fufufu. I work out after all. That means I have grown up during the summer."

Ise-kun put his hand under his chin and make a big grin, and then Kiryuu-san seems to feel down.

"…If only you didn't become so full of yourself."

Ise-kun slipped out of his chair, clearly not impressed with the pervy girls words. I didn't know what to think about that so I looked at Asia-san who is conversing with friends. Its nice, seeing Asia-san having a fun time with people.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Xenovia-san screeched, crying her eyes out! Everyone turned to her, and looked strangely at her. When I looked, I saw that she was shaking the computer wildly, trying to...make it switch on.

Ooh I see. The battery has died, and Xenovia-san can't go on super face anymore. Ehehe, maybe that's a good thing, she can't go on. But seeing Xenovia-san sad like that makes me feel sad as well.

"You damn piece of heretical crap!"

BANG! BANG!

She's hitting the side of the computer, making it shake like crazy! I-If she continues, she might break the computer then she really will be super upset in the future! Xenovia-san lives and breaths super face! If that's gone, she might break down!

I quickly walked over, and stopped her from hitting the computer.

"Xenovia-san, please calm down."

I gently soothed, patting her back softly.

She looked at me with wet eyes, and a sense of urgency apparent on her face.

"Makoto-sama, my laptop died when I was having a very important conversation with Michael-sama. Can you do some hocus pocus and bring the computer back to life for me?"

"Can you please not call it hocus pocus?"

I was irked at best. It was, something I don't like. Magic isn't hocus pocus. Its a big part of my life, it made me stronger and more capable. But, I guess it doesn't matter right now, as I am not really blessed...more like cursed really...Diodora thinks things like that...

Xenovia-san bowed her head in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry Makoto-sama. But I don't understand the complexity of the magic you use. So, to me it looks like hocus pocus. But please bring it back to life for me, preferably fully charged. If you do this for me, then I will do whatever Makoto-sama desires. Even having intercourse in the clubroom."

"Pft!"

I did a spit take at how casually she can say things like that! Even saying it so loudly others can hear Xenovia-san! Its bad! I-I wouldn't do things in the clubroom, its a place where we gather, not a place for s-sexual intercourse! She's got some really weird fantasies!

Xenovia-san, clearly not understanding the situation turns her head to the side.

"Makoto-sama, what is wrong? Don't you want to build an army for Heaven with our children? It would be nice, if we procreate, don't you think? I'm also sure that your grandfather, God, would love it if he had great grandchildren. Even if it is with a Devil like myself, he wishes for you to have offspring."

I don't get how a computer talk turns into our supposed future children? She's certainly a strange person alright! I-I mean, what is it about children that she is so excited about!? And what's that about an army of children for Heaven!?

"Xenovia-san...please...not so...loudly..."

I tried to convey the urgency of her to be quiet.

Xenovia-san adopts a naughty face.

"I understand Makoto-sama. However..." She smirked, tapping her computer. "Makoto-sama, please recharge my computer, and I will of course give you everything you desire. Sex, children, Buchou being told off. I will do all of those things."

I slapped myself in the face and inclined my head, just to get out of this weird conversation.

"I don't mind doing it for you, just please don't mention anything about it again so publicly, okay?" She nodded. I touched the computer. "Recharge, renew life."

Ding.

The computer came back on with a small noise as I recited that little spell. Xenovia-san looks appreciative at the fact that it appears to be working again. She looked at the screen, and then went back onto super face.

"Thank you Makoto-sama, its like you are a walking charger for electronics."

I don't know if I like being compared to a portable charger. Maybe, it isn't a nice thing to think about in the first place. But, I am handy in emergency situations, huh.

Xenovia-san rests a hand on her lap, giving a dazzling smile.

"I think you might've saved the very earth with your actions, since my actions on this super face affect the very world at large. Yes, the conversation is a very important one, about the Heavens and how I may take Makoto-sama as I please so we can have a child, preferably one in the next few months. I'm sure, Makoto-sama wishes to also have a child, baby boy or girl, doesn't matter to someone like me. I am content with either."

...Xenovia-san, please don't be so weird, its the first day of the school term. I can't take so much weirdness in the morning, and even showing such a face while looking at your computer isn't healthy...that smile is wicked...

I shook my head and sat back down at the desk, putting my hands together. Xenovia-san has renewed her strength and has begun hitting the keyboard on her computer again, very vigorously.

Asia-san, seeing what Xenovia-san is doing raises her eyebrows very curiously. I wouldn't get involved Asia-san, she might make it about doing weird things that have to do with super face...I don't even know why...

"*Squeal!* Yes! She accepted my friend request!"

Xenovia-san cheered, earning strange looks from everyone. To them, they must think that it is facebook or something, but that isn't the case. She's on the magical world wide web, meaning she's on a magical facebook called super face...it fits Azazel-sensei's style though, to make something like that from something else.

Although, its nice seeing Xenovia-san have fun, even if she does just stalk people on super face. Its refreshing, seeing Xenovia-sans smiling face, seeing her have a happy life, that's the best.

"Xenovia, what are you doing?"

Ise-kun queried, as the perverted friends of his listened in. Xenovia-san bent her neck, and gave a displeased face.

"Ise, please don't interrupt me when I am super facing. I am currently in conversation with someone very important right now, and if I can't continue my conversation, the very world might be at stake."

S-She's very dramatic, isn't she? Saying things like that, making it sound like the world will burn or something if she doesn't do her activities on super face. Maybe, I should help her get off super face, as I'm sure that it isn't healthy...

Ise-kun backed away, as did everyone else. S-She's being scary again!

Xenovia-san went back to her super face, smiling away happily.

Aah, she's talking to...she's talking to...Venelana-san! S-She's talking to Buchou's Okaa-sama! A-And she's saying that Buchou is being abusive! Xenovia-san! I know that she can be abusive, but she can't say something like that to Buchou's Okaa-sama!

"Yeah, Buchou. Now this is how revenge is served."

Xenovia-san squealed, looking at the screen with a dirty grin.

Wait wait, what's going on right now? Why would she need to get revenge on Buchou? I know that she swears at everyone a lot and threatens to kill people from time to time, but why would she need revenge...did I just list the reasons why she did need punishment?

For a few minutes, I could only marvel at the speed Xenovia-san could type. Then, I heard a dark shrill.

"XENOVIA YOU BUTCH LESBIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

BANG!

The door was flung open, revealing a crying and distressed Buchou! Her makeup was going down her face, and her eyes were coloured with the colour of rage! Pure red! Like her hair!

"Ara, Buchou. Is there something wrong?"

Xenovia-san feigned innocence, beaming away at Buchou. Buchou, seeing that darkened her expression, and moved closer. she has the eyes of a killer right now, the eyes of someone she wants to murder perhaps...

Ise-kun stood up, and went to greet Buchou.

"B-Buchou! Is there something-"

"Piss off!"

Push!

She pushed him away, him hitting the wall! W-Why did she push him away!? He wasn't doing anything pervy then! W-Why Buchou!? That's nasty and wrong! Maybe you shouldn't do something like that to Ise-kun!

"Ise-kun! Are you okay!?"

I went to check on him, to see his condition...from what I could tell, he was fine. I'm glad she didn't hurt him. If she did, and doesn't have a reason then there's something wrong with her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? I'm sorry she pushed you."

"N-No, its fine." He scratched his cheek embarrassed as I smiled at him. "I-It isn't your fault or anything. Its Buchou, who has lost it now. I wonder what's going on now?"

That's a good question Ise-kun. Even I don't know what's going on in her head right now.

I helped him to his feet, as she neared Xenovia-san.

"Xenovia, you fucking bitch. Been talking to Okaa-sama have you? Been telling her how I attack you on a regular basis? What do you call that Xenovia?"

"The truth Buchou. I've been telling her the truth about your disgruntled ways. Maybe you should stop picking on people, especially someone like me. Saying I'm not good enough for Makoto-sama, that's disgusting to the highest degree."

Buchou has been saying things like that? Why? Its not very nice, in my opinion. She's just a strange person, Buchou that is. Xenovia-san and I get along quite well, when she isn't trying to attack me sexually. That's when it gets into the gray area of our love...love, I wonder if...its okay if I love...

Buchou pointed an accusing finger towards Xenovia-san.

"You cheeky little butch. Because of you, Okaa-sama is making me write an essay on why bullying people is wrong! As if I'm a fucking bully! I'm the one who is subjugated to relentless assaults from people like you! And Sona as well! It isn't funny! Thanks Xenovia, I make you my fucking Knight and now you are repaying me by assaulting me through my Okaa-sama. You hate me and I've done nothing to deserve such shit!"

Buchou made an outrageous statement like that. She was also making thrusting movements with her hips while pointing to her groin...I don't really get why she is doing that, but Ise-kun seems to be enjoying it, very much. Even his nose is bleeding quite a bit.

Xenovia-san cocks up an eyebrow.

"Whats with the movements nut case?"

"Fuck off! And give me your computer you butch lesbian!"

Buchou touched the computer of Xenovia-sans, which dyed the blue haired girls eyes with the fires of rage!

BANG!

"Ow!" Buchou cried, holding her left breast! "You punched me in the breast you basket case! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Those meat bags are meant for that sexy bastard Ise! If you hit them, then they will be tainted with your evilness!"

She's really going for it today huh. Calling Xenovia-san all those names. But Xenovia-san is also in the wrong, as she hit Buchou in the breast and all. But you shouldn't touch Xenovia-san computer, even I know that.

"Don't touch my computer again you stupid ape!" Xenovia-san howled, standing up with her computer. "Now, its time to tell Venelana-sama more things about your questionable mental state!"

Xenovia-san ran for the door, giggling. Buchou took her hand from her breast, and glared horribly.

"You butch! I hate you! Get back here! I'll fucking murder you! Wait until I get my hands on you! What happened in the Rating Game will seem like a walk in the park for when I'm done, you wont be able to recognize who's looking back at you in the mirror!"

Buchou gave chase after Xenovia-san...aren't they supposed to be in class right about now? Ehehe, I don't know if I should say anything about it. But when I look at Asia-san, she seems to be beaming away happily.

While Asia-san was doing that, I finally felt Iri-chan nearing the classroom. Its about time, I say.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

After a pause…

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

The whole class shouts in a shock, besides myself and Asia-san. We already knew that she was coming. It only makes sense, as she is my Brave Saint, and therefore should accompany me to school.

The sensei, who walked in a minute later stands at the front of his desk. If he came a few minutes ago, he would've witnessed the back and forth between Xenovia-san and Buchou. I guess that's a good thing, as they might've been in trouble...wont Xenovia-san be in trouble for not being in the lessons right now?

"Um, it might be unusual during this time of year but a new student will be joining us."

Everyone is excited with the teacher's words. Well, of course they would, as its a new student. More accurately, its Iri-chan who has come now. She was going to join at the end of the last term, but due to something's, she didn't have time. But now she's joined the school.

"Come in."

The one who comes in with the teacher's word is…

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Shouts of joy come from the guys. And the girls had envious eyes towards the girl who came in. Obviously, it was Iri-chan holding her pendant cross with a shining eyes, the eyes of a saint actually. She's wearing the schools uniform, and is wearing a bright beautiful smile as always. Ise-kun looked a little shocked, but Asia-san and I weren't.

While wearing that enchanting smile, she bowed her head very far down.

"My name is Shidou Irina. Everyone, let's get along!"

Hehe, Iri-chan. What a nice introduction. Definitely a good start Ace-chan! Well done Iri-chan! You earned an A star from your King!

Once noticing me, Iri-chan gained a bright smile.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Hug!

Faster than I could comprehend, she rushed me and threw her arms around my neck, burying my face into her chest! Iri-chan's s-soft b-b-b-b-boobs! I-I can't take such a thing!

When I thought that, I felt the killing intent from various males from the class. Ehehe, I guess that I've just made more enemies.

* * *

**Later**

In the clubroom after classes., everyone was looking at the newest addition to the school.

"Shidou Irina. I fucking welcome you to our school. Hurt me and I will destroy you painfully with the power of destruction which I inherited from my Okaa-sama because she loves me and hates Xenovia."

All the members of the Occult Research Club, Azazel-sensei, his Fallen Angel assistants which include Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san, and finally Sona-Kaichou gathered to welcome Iri-chan.

By the way, the one on my lap is Koneko-chan. It has become her personal seat. Well, it has been for awhile now. She just doesn't care about what everyone else says about it. Even Akeno-san doesn't mind her being on my lap, although Akeno-san has taken to holding my arm tightly right now, burying my arm in her huge boobs! Hauuuuuuuuu! My mind will go blank if I continue being like this with Akeno-san!

Iri-chan backed off from Buchou who is glaring harshly at both Iri-chan and Xenovia-san. I guess that Xenovia-san and Buchou are still on the fence with one another. I don't know why she is targeting Iri-chan though. She does keep saying that Iri-chan has hurt her somehow, I don't really know how though...

"Yeah...ignore her Irina-san. Welcome to the school, I hope your presence lightens up the day and you enjoy your school life to the best of your ability."

Sona-san said it with kindness, and eyes brimming with authority. Well, she is the Kaichou of the student council, so its to be expected that she wants something like Iri-chan having a good school life.

Buchou glared at Sona-san who rolled her eyes right back at the girl with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church… No, I came here to Kuoh academy as a messenger of the Angels! Wait, its more accurate to say that I'm a messenger of Ma-chan! And Chelia-chan as well! Yes, that's my role as Ma-chan's and Chelia-chan's Ace!"

Everyone applauded her greeting, giving her smiles. Well, its obvious she would greet everyone in such a lovely way. She, along with Asia-san and Chelia are Heavens support. I could be classed as that as well, but I'm also a Devil...ugh, I don't know which I would be classed as.

"Wait, Irina. I can't remember, you do know about Gods death, correct?"

Azazel-sensei made an offhanded comment like that, while waving his hand.

Iri-chan tilted her head, before giving an affirmative nod with her head.

"Of course Governor-sama of the Fallen Angels. I already know about the absence of the Lord. But, I have Ma-chan and Chelia-chan, who are descended from God of the Bible, so I am satisfied with being their Angel-chan!"

"Don't rub it in." Xenovia-san sighed, looking at her computer. "I had to rush and become Buchou's Knight, a decision I regret sometimes because Makoto-sama now has servants, and I can't become a servant to Makoto-sama due to me being a Devil and him being a low class Devil. Unlike Irina and Asia, I don't have a place by Makoto-sama's side as a servant. The best I can hope for is a lover."

...Isn't that better than being a servant? I swear, I don't get this girl at all sometimes. She's basically saying she'd rather be a servant to me, than be a lover to me. I...don't know what to think about something like that.

I shook my head, sighing slightly.

Buchou then gave a sneer towards Xenovia-san who was still reeling from her (not really) loss of being my servant.

"Hmph, don't speak like that Xenovia. I already said that you can become Makoto's Knight in the future. So stop being so depressing all of the time, and actually brighten up. Also, stop messaging my Okaa-sama you cow."

"No." Xenovia-san denied, eyeing up Buchou as she folded her arms. "Venelana-sama has some great things to say. Especially when she is talking about punishment for you."

Buchou cried, and looked away. Venelana-san...is it really okay to talk about punishment of Buchou to her Knight-san? Maybe, there's something's that shouldn't be shared, especially with the former exorcist.

While that was happening, I heard the quiet sobbing of someone.

When I focused on the noise...

It was Iri-chan. She was crying to herself. Has someone done something to her? Was it Buchou? I know that she's scary, but she doesn't have to cry about it, right?

"Iri-chan, what's wrong?"

I asked, with a kindness that I always display.

Iri-chan grabbed her cross, and held it tightly with overflowing tears.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! I was thinking something sad and everyone was talking buuuuuuuuuuuuuut~! I still can't let it gooooooooooo~! God still died! I'm just so thankful for the opportunity that Ma-chan has given meeeeee~! Making me an Angel-chan! I've always wanted to be an Angel under Ma-chan! Aaah Lord!"

She prayed to Oji-san, while hugging the nearby table. Iri-chan...its devastating, but there's no need to do something like that. Asia-san stood up, as did Xenovia-san, surprisingly putting down her computer.

"I understand how you feel."

"I know."

Asia-san and Xenovia-san gently said that to Iri-chan. The three of them hugged each other. Xenovia-san continued to pray to God till this day despite being a Devil. I think she is still feeling grateful to God. As for Asia-san, she's still a diligent prayer towards Oji-san.

[Ah, Lord!]

The three of them started praying...aah, I'm glad they can get along quite well. It means that they are friends, something everyone can do with. I know, that I like having friends. It was one of the main reasons I became a Devil after all.

"Chelia, can I presume you, and by extension the Brave Saints you and Makoto share are going to be Heavens support."

Chelia confirmed it with a nod of her head towards the Fallen Angel-san.

"That's exactly it Azazel-sensei. Oji-chan...rather, Michael-sama thought that since not one single Angel was here in this town, he would ask me, his niece to become the support for this town, and by extension my, and Nii-chan's Brave Saints. Its because its a problem if not even a single member of his staff is here."

Yeah, Kaa-chan also told me about it before as well. She and by extension Heaven thought that it would be good if Heaven sent some Angels as well, since Devils and Fallen Angels occupy this place as well plus it seems several incidents have happened here before and most likely will again. Something like that anyway.

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself and my assistants. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone, although I didn't expect him to send his own niece. How devious of him. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is Chelia. Well, I hope you are also up to the job."

So said Azazel-sensei while breathing through his nose.

But Buchou's base certainly has become crowded. There were only several Devils in the beginning. Now, Fallen Angels and people from the Church come and have natural laughs. We seriously don't know what will happen in life. Buchou also seems to have had complicated feelings in the beginning but she started to get heated up with responsibility after being personally asked by Maou-sama, because of a reason like "It might turn out useful in many ways" and "It's something very honourable". Well, I will also try my best for Buchou...even if she is crazy.

Iri-chan and Asia-san suddenly got up and prayed, with their white wings coming from their back. Two wings each, spread out from their back. It was something I liked seeing. I can bring out my own wings, but I don't see the point in doing it right now.

"While I never saw it happen officially, you both went through the Angel transformation huh."

"Yes, I have received Ma-chan's and Chelia-chan's blessing, and became their Ace! Its a good position, meaning that I have lots of different duties to attend too. Especially when Chelia-chan sends us out to get takeaway's during the night, but she says that's also God's orders."

"Yes yes! I also received Makoto-sans and Chelia-sans blessing and became their number Two!" Chelia snorted, giggling at Asia-sans words. Asia-san noticed and looked at Chelia. "C-Chelia-san, is there something wrong with me being number Two?"

"Hahaha! Ooh God you're killing me right now!" She released a giggle, wiping away a stray tear before covering her mouth and shaking her head. "N-No, nothing. Sorry, I was t-thinking of something else, number Two...hehehehe!"

Number Two...what's so...Chelia! She's t-thinking about t-the bathroom 'number two' isn't she!? What a naughty sister she is. She's my only Imouto, but she's also a pain sometimes, saying things like that.

Asia-san cocked her head, before shaking it.

"A-As I was saying, I am Makoto-san and Chelia-sans Brave Saint, rank Two! Chelia-san says that by getting her takeaways, we are doing Gods work. But, at first I was confused by it, but when she explained that by helping Chelia-san, we were also serving Michael-sama by feeding his niece! So, I take pride in my work as number Two!"

Chelia chuckled again at Asia-san, as Iri-chan agreed with Asia-sans words with a nod of her head.

"That's exactly it! Sometimes I forget, but when I think about it. Serving Chelia-chan's and Ma-chan's needs, we are also serving Michael-sama's needs as well. Yes yes! From now on, I will also work more diligently by being the best Ace I can be! I will definitely get Chelia-san more takeaways whenever she wishes!"

I looked at Chelia who is giving a naughty grin right now. She actually sends them out to get her takeaways? And she makes them believe that its all apart of the great plan to serve Oji-san!? Ugh, Chelia. They aren't supposed to be your personal delivery services, you know!?

Bonk!

"Iyaaaa! Nii-chan!" She complained, rubbing the forming bump on her head. "You didn't have to hit me! W-Wait, why are you hitting me anyway!? I haven't done anything this time! Unless you're getting into the bondage thing, then I don't mind having a gentle spanking every now and again~?"

"Don't be so strange!" I yelled, fighting back a blush. "And don't use Iri-chan and Asia-san as personal delivery services again! They're my Brave Saints as well, so I wont let you use them like that. And...I'm older so listen to what I say!"

She bows her head, but I can see a mischievous smirk on her face. Uu, I might have to keep an eye on this one in the future. Yes, don't worry girls, I wont let my Imouto do these things to you in the future.

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama."

Sensei started to laugh with enjoyment. This Fallen Angel Governor-sama sure likes to read through things.

"Actually, yes. Chelia and I do have the Joker card, but I keep ahold of it, so she doesn't use it for something strange. Since its the Angels version the mutation piece of the Evil Pieces, its a very rare card."

"I see." Azazel-sensei stroked his chin. "And, have you any ideas on who to use this card on? Got any possibilities?"

Va-chan.

That's who I want to say, but I can't. For reasons which are obvious. I can't really be associated with her, even though I want to be. I miss her, even now. I wish she wasn't apart of the terrorists group...it would be nice, if we could even have such a nice time together...

"No, I haven't."

I lied through my teeth, giving a good lying smile.

Azazel-sensei eyed me up, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone soon. But. I have heard that Michael has a good candidate for his Joker card, am I wrong?"

"You aren't." Chelia interjected, brushing her hair softly. "Oji-chan was telling me about that just before I came back from Heaven. The person, is supposed to be very strong. I think they might have a Longinus."

A Longinus user huh...I think I heard about it, but I'm not that sure.

Everyone's ears perked up when there was mention of a Longinus. But the person who was most intrigued, was Azazel-sensei, the Sacred Gear fanatic.

"Longinus?" Azazel-sensei was grinning ear to ear, eager to learn more. "I see. That damn Michael would reincarnate a Longinus user into his Brave Saints. Makes sense that it takes a Joker card as well. I wouldn't expect anything less from that Angel-sama."

Ooh my, Azazel-sensei is giving a hearty laugh right now. I didn't know it was possible, for such a thing to occur. Sacred Gear fetish, according to Chelia. That's what Azazel-sensei has...although I'm not sure how he could have a fetish for it...

Iri-chan then puffed out her chest with pride.

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between Evil Pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! If its something like that, then I will definitely be the best Ace for Ma-chan and Chelia-chan and lead them to victory!"

"A-And, as the number Two..." Chelia once again snorted as Asia-san continued. "...I shall also do my best in these eventual Rating Games! Makoto-san and Chelia-san gave me such a position, so I can't let them down!"

My, Asia-san seems to be really pumped up for this, huh. And even Iri-chan is showing such a willingness to fight strongly. Well, its also to be expected when its something like that...

Sensei then says while twitching his neck.

"There are those among Angels and Devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

So it's to have those people with uneasiness release their stress? I guess it makes sense if you think about it. Yes, I can't wait to lead a team of my own. It would be fun, since its a game, not life and death or anything like that.

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the Angels like Makoto and Chelia who are using this game system able to have a battle?"

Sensei moves his shoulders in a shrug towards Ise-kun's question.

"Maybe in the future it will. Even if I say that, not right away. I wouldn't know how long exactly. Hopefully, it will be sometime in the near future. A game between Makoto, Chelia and Rias. That might be fun to watch. Even Sona vs Makoto again. I found that to be enjoyable."

When he said that, I shared a look with Sona-san who gave a tiny smile towards me. I returned it, and then looked downwards. A game in the future huh. It might be fun, to face Devils with my Angels. Enemies, turned friends. Its like poetry or something. Its a wonderful thing to say the least.

"You know..." Raynare-san began, speaking up for the first time. "I just thought. If Devils and Angels have a Rating Game, would it be possible if Fallen Angels join in the future? It might be fun, fighting against some Devils and Angels. I know that since the alliance, we haven't had much time to talk about it, but I thought that since we are talking now, it would be the perfect time to talk about fighting in the future in these games."

Kalawarner-san smirked, as if she's interested in the idea.

"Well, it might be possible. But we don't have anyway of reincarnating people to Fallen Angels. Perhaps we can tempt some pure Angels to fall so we can form teams! Yes! That's right! We'll tempt some Angel-sans and make them fall to our status! But of course, we wouldn't fight against Ise-kun~"

At the last part, she sent a seductive wink towards Ise-kun who blinked in surprise then gained a lecherous look towards Kalawarner-sans boobs. Maybe its because Ise-kun doesn't really realize that Kalawarner-san likes the Dragon boy a lot. Even I can tell something like that.

Mittelt-san then gives a small sheepish smile.

"To be honest, I would rather have a peaceful time, enjoying school than fighting. Yes, peace surely is the best. Especially if I can spend time with..."

She cut herself off, and kept giving me discreet looks.

Eh? What's that about all of a sudden Mittelt-san?

While I was thinking about it, Raynare-san went over to Mittelt-san, and petted her head.

"Aww, its so cute. You having a crush on cute Angel-kun. Say Mittelt, want some tips of seduction from us, experienced Fallen Angel-chan's?"

When hearing that, Mittelt-sans face heated up, and she shook her head violently.

"N-Nooooooooooooooo~! I don't want your help! You'll turn me into a creepy perverted Fallen Angel only interested in s-seeeeeeeeeeex! I don't want to become a lewd Fallen Angel-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Despite being a Fallen Angel, it seems Mittelt-san is quite innocent. Maybe even my innocence level? I might be over thinking it. Even though its plausible that Mittelt-san might've fell for a reason I don't know...come to think of it, how did those three fall anyway?

Mittelt-san seems to be a really nice girl, and from the interactions I've seen with Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Ise-kun, they don't seem too bad. Unless it was the flirting and such. Even then, Mittelt-san doesn't display such a thing...maybe I should ask her at the next opportunity.

"Awwww~" Raynare-san complained, sighing softly. "And I only wanted Mittelt to have some fun for a change, instead of being a weird Fallen Angel-chan who stalks people all the time."

"I-I-"

Before Mittelt-san could rectify Raynare-sans bold statement, Kalawarner-san releases a breath through her nose.

"Yes, Mittelt could have some help going from weirdo stalker to love muffin! You could carry the next spawn of God! Gods great grandchild! Just think of the possibilities Mittelt! Maybe you'll be able to rejoin Heaven!"

Rejoin Heaven...I don't even know if its possible for Fallen Angels to rejoin Heaven. Like if they did a very selfless act, would that earn them their white wings again? Hmmmmm, I wish I could know about it...

"B-But! Why are you focusing on me all of a sudden!? Don't just talk to me like that! What about your own stalking of the Dragon-kun sat right there!? Especially you Ray! You always tell me about what Ise-senpai is doing!"

Mittelt-san roared, crossing her arms with a pout.

Raynare-san opened her eyes wide and shot looks towards Ise-kun who has faced away. From what I heard, it seems like Raynare-san stalks Ise-kun and since he's just heard it, Raynare-san must be mortified.

"S-Shut up you bimbo!" Raynare-san cried, threatening Mittelt-san with decapitation! "Don't tell him such things! I-I don't even know what to do now! Thanks a lot you idiot Fallen Angel bitch! Now he'll think I'm weird!"

"Honey." Kalawarner-san wrapped an arm around Raynare-sans shoulder. "If he didn't think you were weird before, I don't think much will have changed now. Raynare, I hate...no, I like saying this. You're fucked up love."

Raynare-san cried and pointed at Kalawarner-san who is smirking.

"W-What do you do to seduce Ise-kun anyway!?"

Kalawarner-san gains a naughty smirk, and puts her arms under her massive cleavage, while giving all the other girls that like Ise-kun dark looks of triumph.

"I use these bad boys of course. While your breasts are good, they aren't on my level. Quite frankly, its something not many people can say. Maybe the ape can match my level of bust size, but she's fucking nuts. Really, whoever has to deal with that train wreck will be suffering for all eternity."

Buchou put a hand to her face, and sheds soft tears. Poor Buchou, she's being attacked again. But it isn't like she should say things about other people as well. She does threaten people, usually Sona-san.

"Piss off Kalawarner you butch lesbian!"

"Hun, if I was a butch lesbian, why would I be giving Ise a blow job right now?"

Eh? She's doing what exactly? Kalawarner-san isn't even near Ise-kun. Blow job...t-that's a...oooooooooh! You can't talk about things like that so freely here! A-And why is Akeno-san winking at me all of a sudden!?

"What the fuck are you on about now, slut? You aren't even giving Ise's cock a suck!"

D-Does she have to talk about love making so freely!? A-And, even talking about lewd acts...in front of innocent Angel-sans like Asia-san and Iri-chan...speaking of, both have gained large blushes and keep looking at me...ehehehe...

Lick!

"Fueee!"

When I let out that sound, Akeno-san licked my neck again! A-Akeno-san! Please don't do it here! Not in front of other people! P-Private time is private time! Not in front of other people!

At the same time I let out that noise, Koneko-chan turned around and gave me a blank look as I held my head down in shame. However, Koneko-chan lightly brushed my lips with her own, and smiled into the kiss! S-So suddenly Koneko-chan!

"Grrr..."

Akeno-san growled, releasing a large amount of killing intent! Koneko-chan also felt it, and gained an even more naughty smile. She broke the kiss, and rested her head on my chest while muttering "My Angel senpai." in a soft voice.

Hearing that, Akeno-san gained a displeased face and hugged me even tighter! Seeing this, both Chelia and Gasper-chan gained displeased faces and moved closer as well! P-Please be mindful of the others in the room!

Sona-san, looked at the others moving closer to me and shot each of them dark looks with massive amounts of killing intent behind those penetrating eyes! I-Is Kaichou going to kill someone!?

And when I thought Xenovia-san might do something...I saw her on super face again, chatting away with Buchou's Okaa-sama and Michael-sama as well. Geez, Xenovia-san it isn't healthy...

"S-Senpai! I-I will alsooooooooo!"

"D-Don't even touch my Onii-sama you idiots! He's mine!"

Both Gasper-chan and Chelia latched onto me, crying as well! P-Please don't cry you two! It hurts me when they cry like this! I-I can't believe that they are doing things like this!

"Uuuuu...damn girls..."

Mittelt-san, with scornful eyes, breathed out with what appears to be with jealousy as well. I-Is Mittelt-san jealous that they are doing this right now? I-I don't mind them showing me affection, but in front of others...

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Both of my Angel-sans latched onto a leg each, and hugged it very tightly! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I can't handle much more stimulation! My brain will be overloaded by the beauty of each of these girls!

Kalawarner-san, ignoring my plight, continues on her conversation with Buchou.

"I'm talking about taking, Ise's first, everything. And if I wanted to, I would be giving that boy a good nice long suck~"

When muttering that out, Ise-kun adopted a lecherous grin and blood dripped from his nose. Ise-kun...that's really bad, maybe you should see a doctor about it. Maybe I should heal his nose...?

"You try anything, and you die!" Buchou stood up, and crossed her arms. "I'm serious Kalawarner Roofie, who is a butch lesbian. You aren't allowed to touch Ise, as you are skanky and possibly gay for me."

Kalawarner-san dipped her head down, as if she was disgusted by Buchou's words.

"I don't want you to ever say that again. For one, it would take someone with mental amounts of patience to deal with your problems. Second of all, why would I waste my time being a lesbian with you when I have my own agenda. Mainly, giving birth to a Dragon Devil Fallen Angel whatever it is child in the future. That's my future goal, and I shall accomplish something like that for Azazel-sama."

"Why don't you suck on Azazel's small micro penis if you fucking love him so much!?"

Azazel-sensei shot up, and pointed an accusing finger at Buchou.

"You take that back! I have a big thick dick!"

"I don't fucking care! Just keep it away from me femme gay!"

Femme gay? What does...does she mean that he's a female gay person? W-Well, that's Azazel-sensei's choice after all. If he wants to be a female gay, then that's his choice.

When she said that, Akeno-san cracked up and started giggling to herself. Actually everyone bar from me, Xenovia-san, Iri-chan and Asia-san are giggling at Azazel-sensei. I...I think I should be laughing, but isn't it offensive to call him that if he isn't?

Azazel-sensei looks offended with Buchou, and puts up his middle finger!

"You're a freak you are. No wonder people write lots of things about you on super face. You really are a horrible person, you know that? Go and get yourself help. I will even pay for it! Just get well you mental nutcase!"

"Fuck yourself Azazel. I have Doctor Penguin, and that's all I need. He helps me emotionally, spiritually, physically, mentally and sexually. All of them, are within my Doctor's grasps, because he's a magnificent soul. Better than you'll ever be."

That doesn't sound right, at all. I mean, she's saying things like that right now? And about that sexually...can her doctor really help her with something like that? I was skeptical at best, but I couldn't say anything about it, due to Buchou being a creepy person.

While sweatdropping, Yuuto-kun changed the subject.

"Back to what we were talking about before. It does sound appealing, to fight against Makoto-kun in the future. Yes, a Rating Game might be a good display of future skills."

Yuuto-kun looked interested, as he smiled at me. I guess, fighting against Yuuto-kun might be fun. He's faster than I, but I can unleash a stronger power than he can. Its something complicated, but we kind of compliment one another.

"C-Churches are scary…"

Gasper-chan seems like she's troubled. I guess she must be thinking about the Vampire hunts Churches do. To a Vampire like Gasper-chan, it would be a scary thing, seeing something like that.

But...it seems that from what I can tell, some of the exorcists are lost...since the alliance. Killing Devils is all they know, and now they have kind of lost their purposes...especially the ones that weren't reincarnated. I wouldn't be shocked if one day, a rebellion happens due to it. If that happens, then I will also try and stop anyone from getting hurt. I know, what its like to lose purpose.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Shidou Irina-san."

Sona-Kaichou says that with a smile. Irina also says that while looking at everyone.

"All of the Devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Ma-chan and Chelia-chan said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

Soon after that, we all began having fun with the new arrival of Iri-chan. It was a good little party, as even the student council joined it, having fun with the rest of us. Yes, fun times indeed...I wish it would last though.

* * *

**Days later**

It was around the time for class again, and everyone was talking about what they would be doing during the schools sports festival. I myself have already been volunteered to do the three legged race, but I don't know who my partner is. I was volunteered by Kiryuu-san, and I didn't have a reason to refuse her. Just to be included is fun for me!

"Yes yes! I will do the "Item borrowing race" together with Asia-san!"

Iri-chan raises her hand up high and so did Asia-san. She has already settled in with the class. Because of her energetic nature she is popular with boys and girls. I'm glad, she's able to fit in well with everyone. It makes me happy as I was worried about the Church stuff, but that doesn't seem to be an issue...it just seems like they don't like me...

Over the past few days, Diodora has increased his persistence to...get me. He's sending more stuff to the house, and has even called me holographically a number of times. Each time he does, I just ignore it and switch it off. I can't be bothered dealing with him.

And for the past few days, I've been having secret rendezvous with Va-chan, at night of course. Because of this Diodora thing, she must've sensed how off I've been and has been making more of an effort to see me.

Speaking of, Va-chan made me dress like I normally do now. So, I don't look like a 'punk' in her words. Maybe its because she likes my innocence or something. It would be nice, if Va-chan did like my innocence.

But I also spend time with Akeno-san and the others. Its nice, doing things like that. Its like I can be normal for a change, and not be under constant pressure from Diodora.

Well, there's no point crying over spilt milk as they say. I will just have to get on with it, and do whatever it is that I do during this school day. And apparently, that means me doing the three legged race. Uuu, I hope I'm not paired with someone who dislikes me. That would be bad.

"Hyoudou."

Ise-kun was suddenly called by Kiryuu-san. Right now she is standing in front of the blackboard and is writing about Sports Festival activities. That's right, I believe she was talking about making someone do the next race by tricking them...

"What?"

Ise-kun asks innocently. Kiryuu-san points to his arm, more specifically his armpit.

"There's a tear under your armpit."

"Eh? Seriously?"

Ise-kun look under my armpit as Kiryuu-san said… But it was too late when I realised it. That's because Ise-kun lifted one of his arms to check under my armpit. Obviously there isn't any tear. He got tricked, and he started crying about it.

"Yes! It's decided!"

His name is written on the blackboard with chalk. Kiryuu-san, that's really devious of you, you know? You shouldn't trick people like that. Especially someone like Ise-kun, he was most likely thinking about something very strongly. He must've been because he wasn't really paying attention.

"Uwah! You tricked me Kiryuu!"

He grumbled out, hitting his head on the desk. Ise-kun complained, but the pervy girl showed a naughty grin.

"You will be doing the three-legged race. Your partner is…."

Kiryuu's chalk points to a certain person. I followed, and saw that she was pointing at me so I raised my hand and gave a little smile towards Ise-kun. Seeing that, he gave me a thumbs up.

"We'll definitely win together!"

"Y-Yes! I-I can't wait!"

I cheered out happily. Since then, it was decided that we would be doing the three legged race together. I'm glad that it was with someone who doesn't hate me or anything, as I wouldn't want to hear the hate...

"Yes, you and Izumi-kun will be doing the three legged race. Don't take advantage of his innocence now, Hyoudou."

The girl gave a distorted smile towards Ise-kun who spluttered a little and gave a defiant shake of his head.

"S-Shut up! As if I would do something so underhanded! He's my friend you perverted yaoi fangirl!"

"Kekekek~" Kiryuu-san chuckled dirtily, wagging her finger in a mocking way. "Be sure you don't do something like that. He's an innocent boy, you know? If you taint him, then the girls that like cute adorable Trap-kun will punish you~"

Suddenly, Ise-kun stiffened and looked around. Some of the girls in the class have narrowed their eyes, so they are like slits. A-Are they glaring at Ise-kun because he might take advantage of me?

I don't believe he would. Most of the times, Ise-kun gives me some good solid advice. Its nice, feeling like someone would actually talk to me. I hope in the future, people will talk to me like before Shinobu-kun died...

"Well, either way. Its time to go and do practice!"

Kiryuu-san exclaimed, smirking at Ise-kun. Ise-kun shook his head, and stood up, me doing the same. Everyone in the class stood up, and walked out of the classroom, wearing our tracksuits.

We all walked towards the school grounds and then some of the class started to do what they were supposed to do. I stood next to Ise-kun and his pervy friends as we watched the mix of boys and girls running around the schools sports field.

"I challenge you Xenovia!"

"Bring it on Irina!"

Iri-chan and Xenovia-san (who is using the phone version of super face!) are running at the grounds. My classmates are also cheering the both of them on. Healthy competition is always good, especially between friends. But both of them are really fast huh. Must be because they are a Devil and an Angel. But, wow. The only girls that would be able to keep up with them now are...I would say Meguri-san from the student council, as she is a Knight Devil. Maybe one of the others from the second year of the student council could do it as well.

"…But if they move that fast, it's hard to see the movement of oppai."

"Yeah."

"Like I thought, a proper velocity is most needed for them to bounce."

The three erotic guys, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, and Ise-kun are observing the movements of the girls' oppai. Even now, they are being lewd towards the girls. I wish they wouldn't look at Iri-chan and Xenovia-san like that.

It was kind of getting on my nerves, but before I could do anything, Genshirou-kun from the student council came over, and looked at me with a curious gaze.

"Ma-Makoto-chan, why aren't you in the girls uniform?"

"B-Because I'm n-not a g-girl."

"Erm...you don't need to lie, you know? Go and put on the girls gym clothes now."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"N-No, I wont. N-Now p-please don't s-say things l-like that."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away.

Clearly, I'm always going to be confused for a girl, even when I wear boys clothes. Maybe I should embrace it...Va-chan seems to like the girly looking me...and Akeno-san said that she liked me as well...

He then faced Ise-kun with a small smile.

"Yo, Hyoudou."

"Ah, Saji."

Genshirou-kun and Ise-kun greeted one another. Both of them then looked at me as I adopted a confused look. However, before they could say anything, I put out my hand.

"I-I am not j-joining the girls."

""Crap!""

I knew they were thinking that. It was painfully obvious that they were! Ugh, I don't even know what to think about it right now. Its, just so strange that they think of me like that. It isn't like...ugh, I don't need to think about them.

Genshirou-kun then turns to Ise-kun.

"What are you doing?"

"Observing bouncing oppai."

"Y-You sure don't change."

Of course he doesn't. But that's Ise-kun for you. He's a pervert with a heart of gold. I don't know how that works exactly, but it does and that's who he is. But then, I saw something on Genshirou-kun's hand...a bandage.

When I examined the hand, his cheeks dusted red.

"I-Is something wrong Makoto-chan?"

"Y-Your hand, w-what's w-wrong with it? D-Do you w-want me to h-heal it?"

Genshirou-san gave a shake of his head.

"Its okay, watch this."

He unwraps the bandage a bit. Then there were many marks that looked like a black snake.

"…What is that?"

Ise-kun asks with suspicion and Genshirou-kun answers.

"When I asked Azazel-sensei, he told me the cause of this happened when I had a battle with you in the last game. Apparently, connecting myself with you, the Sekiryuutei, who reached Balance Breaker and taking your blood had an influence on my body. It seems like the line which was disconnected from my body also reflected the information of the Sekiryuutei it had taken data of."

"I-Is it bad?"

I asked as kindly as I could.

"No, it seems like it doesn't have a bad influence. It's just that it's appearing on my body. Like this, for example."

What Genshirou-kun shows me is a small jewel that has appeared on a part of his arm. …I thought it was a jewel, but it is isn't it? It's identical to the jewel on Va-chan's, Sensei's, and Ise-kun's Dragon type Sacred Gears.

"…Maybe you got cursed?"

When Ise-kun said that, he made a really disturbed face. However, I gave a kind smile.

"I-If its a-a curse, then l-leave it t-to me...a-although I will n-need a litre o-of your o-own blood!"

When I said that, he paled even more as Ise-kun gave a hearty laugh.

"Uwaa… Don't say something which I was having concerns about… Did you know that Vritra didn't leave that much of a good legend?"

Genshirou-kun changed the subject. I did hear about Vritra-san having a bad legend, and I believe that he is a technique Master, and I've heard that there are a few types of Vritra Sacred Gears.

"V-Vritra-san has s-some Sacred Gears...m-maybe you should a-ask A-Azazel-sensei a-at the next opportunity?"

When I offered him that, he gained a large and wide smile before nodding his head.

"If that's the case then I will definitely enquire about it from sensei next time!"

I nodded and then he asks Ise-kun a question.

"So what activities will you be doing Hyoudou?"

"I'm doing the three-legged race. It's been decided that I'm doing it with Makoto here."

"Ku! You seriously are a lucky bastard! Running with a literal Angel! I'm so fucking jealous! I'm doing the bread-eating race."

Hmm, bread-eating race. That's also fun, but I will just enjoy my run with Ise-kun. I'm sure that for both of us, it will be a chance for us to bond as fellow peerage members. Its the best way after all!

Genshirou-kun was being envious of Ise-kun until two girls wearing glasses appear.

"Saji what are you doing? We will be checking the setting of each of the tents, so follow us quickly."

"We, the student council, lack manpower anyway so please work."

It's Sona-Kaichou and the Fuku-Kaichou, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Both of them are calling Genshirou-kun. They both don't look happy about Genshirou-kun standing around with us like that.

"Y-Yes Kaichou! Fuku-Kaichou!"

Genshirou-kun rushed and went to their sides. Then, Shinra-senpai and Genshirou-kun went towards the corner of the field. As for myself, I was being stared at by Kaichou, who has a small blush on her face.

"I-Is something w-wrong?"

When my hesitant voice said it, Kaichou blushed even harder and ran away with a small nose bleed. Eh...what's going on with her? I'm not wearing anything too bad today, right? I'm only wearing my usual clothing, for gym.

"Yo, Makoto! Lets practice for this race!"

"A-Ah, okay I-Ise-kun!"

We walked over to the starting field. The other girls and guys in my class have already started practicing. Ah, there are those who are good at it but their rhythms are off. They also look timid because they are attached to each other. Ise-kun and I also got closer and tied the rope to our legs.

"Okay, let's do it immediately Makoto!"

Even though I was embarrassed about it, I put my hand around his torso and got in the starting position. I was hoping to do this with a girl, but Ise-kun is fine as well. As long as he remembers that I'm not a girl, then I'm going to be fine.

After taking a breath, we nod at each other and take a step forward.

"Now, one, two…"

We move while making a sound, but…

SLIP!

Our legs tangled and we became unbalanced!

"Uoo!"

"Kyaa!"

Ise-kun quickly grabs a hold of me who is about to fall and fix our balance!

"…H-Hmm…Looks like I need to keep my rhythm the same as Makoto's."

As he said that, I felt his hand leave my body. I felt embarrassed about it and faced away. It was because of me that happened then. I'm just such a useless person. I couldn't even save a single friend...no matter what I did...Obaa-san said that I was blessed with great healing skills...but if that's the case...why didn't they work on...Shinobu-kun...?

"I-I'm sorry t-that I'm s-so useless."

"N-No! You aren't useless! Its me as well! Don't worry, we'll get it if we work together! If we work together, teamwork. We'll get used to running and the rhythm. So, don't worry about falling. Its called trial and error after all!"

"T-Trial and e-error..."

"Yeah, come on. Lets try again."

He gave a kind smile and I showed one as well.

"O-Okay Ise-kun!"

Like this, we started by getting our rhythm right.

After practice, Ise-kun and I headed for the clubroom along with Xenovia-san since Buchou called us for something. I'm sure that its important if she's calling us before school ends.

Once making it to the clubroom, we entered and saw all of the peerage members wearing serious faces. What's going on all of a sudden? Ise-kun and I shared a look of confusion as Xenovia-san tilted her head to the side.

"W-Whats going on?"

I asked, confused about what's happening right now. Buchou answers me with a sad looking face towards me.

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Hee. So it's already decided. Starting from the Gremory vs. Sitri match, there were games between the six households. So the Gremory group also has to battle all the other houses besides the Sitri group. W-Well, I'm sure that it will be alright if we work together!

I wasn't that shocked about it, but I understood the reason for everyone's strange reactions after Buchou's next words.

"Our next opponent is…Diodora Astaroth."

Diodora...he's going to be the next opponent...when she said that, something inside of me...an ominous feeling...what is this feeling...

* * *

**End chapter! Xenovia surely has gotten an addiction huh! And soon, there's going to be a lemon! Well, there's not much else to say but...I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Jose19; Well, in this story he can due to various things. And yeah, those two do make a good pairing.**

**Hellspam; You gotta love Xenovia's freak out~ And yeah, that sounds like a funny idea~**

**Hero's Dragon; Thank you very much! **

**War historian; Eh...well Ile and Nel are apart of Makoto's harem. The reason they are apart of Ise's harem will become apparent later on. Well, Diodora thinks Makoto is a girl, and yeah, I'm sure something like that would happen hehe.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Fated meetings**

I walked towards a secluded area in a nearby forest after school, after spending hours wondering. The time was around 8 at night, and I just wanted to be alone and away from everyone else so I can have sometime to think about the events of today and the Diodora problem.

I couldn't even begin to think about what happened today. The opponent in the Rating Game would be Diodora wouldn't it? And with all of the things Diodora is sending me...its getting tiresome and I want it to stop.

Someone who is after me like that idiot is causing me problems...but at the same time, I can't get off my mind how Obaa-san has messed with my memories again...

I...was made to forget Va-chan and she even threatened to hurt Va-chan if she didn't leave me alone. What is that, really? I thought Obaa-san loved me, yet she kept away the person I fell in love with as a youngster? Is it right to do something like that? Even if its for protection...I wanted to be with Va-chan...and even now, I can't really remember her...

I am descended from God, from my Kaa-chan. I am supposed to be something of an icon in religious sects...although right now, I don't feel very good about it. Because I was a half Angel, I couldn't see Va-chan again.

It wouldn't of matter that she's related to the Maou Lucifer. It didn't matter that she carried that blood to me. To me, she was someone who I loved. But again, Obaa-san took that away from me.

Sometimes, I believe she didn't even care about my feelings.

Then I remember what she's done for me in my favour. She helped me become a Devil, because she didn't want me to be alone. She comforted me when I was attacked at school. She even taught me my families crest, and gave me a birthright.

But there's downsides to it. She made me forget Chelia, she made me forget Va-chan. She didn't even tell me that I was the son of the Seraph Gabriel. I had to find that out on my own. Why did she do it? Was it to protect me? Or was it to...keep me away from things that meant something to me?

I once said that as long as I had friends, I would be fine. But my first friend died, right before my eyes. And I couldn't even heal him. If I'm supposed to be some grandson of God like Xenovia-san keeps telling me and I have all of this potential, then shouldn't I of been able to do something for Shinobu-kun? Shouldn't I...of been able to save him? Why...couldn't I save him? Why couldn't I have done something for him? All I could do was ease the pain as he died...

No wonder people call me weak and useless. I am weak and useless. Hmph, maybe I don't even deserve the title of being Gabriel the Seraphs son. Chelia is way better than I am at being an Angel...a foul mouthed Angel sometimes but an Angel nonetheless.

I wonder if Obaa-san sealed anything else away? Have I got another sibling? Was I friends with someone else in the past that she didn't want me to know about? Did I know Akeno-san before I had that sealed away as well? Maybe I'm part Youkai as well. Haha, its like these could be possibilities as...I don't even know what or who I really am anymore.

"You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again~ You wanna hide, you wanna come out going round and round~ Thinking hard about it, doesn't help you one bit~"

...That voice.

It was...enchanting. A voice that...that song was something I was familiar with...I wonder where its coming from?

I looked around the trees, but I couldn't see anyone...then I heard the voice again, only this time it sounded more sad.

"You gotta say goodbye, the shrouds of lies, yeah~! Shout friends, just those words you feel that you'll need~ And let your voice be heard all over the world~ Stand up when you hear the knock on the door~ It's me come on out~ Get ready for your True Story~"

It was coming from a clearing on the edge of a cliff. I know that song though. Where do I know if from? I can't remember. But I remember hearing it not long ago...erm...the voice...who was it?

I didn't have time to think as my legs carried me towards the voices place. It was like I was being pulled towards the voice...so enchanting. So beautiful...the voice is so beautiful...

When I made my way there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I know who that it! T-This person is...that person is...oooooh my God...its...her...she's the famous pop idol...she's the girl everyone's talking about right now...the girl...

The girl with a hair colour that reminds me of copper and that's in a high pigtail style, one either side of her head, and with brown eyes that shine brightly in the moons glow. Yes, this girl isn't anyone other than...

Risette-chan!

She's right there, singing to herself as she overlooks the town. She might not be dressed as her usual idol self and dressed in a pink skirt and a glittery top, but I would know her from anywhere! She's the girl that's famous at such a young age for her singing and even her adverts...because of Risette-chan, I drink lots of Quelorie Magic that diet soda now...its the best like Risette-chan said!

Kujikawa Rise-san, is her real name, but she goes by Risette-chan in the spotlight, as her idol self I guess. To think I would even see such a legendary pop sensation here is something I couldn't even conceive...she's so adorable~!

But...why is she in Kuoh? And why is she alone out here?

Maybe I shouldn't be looking at her like this...maybe I should leave...but to see such an idol up close is...something I never thought I would see...such a person. Me, seeing the lovely Risette-chan! That's a dream come true! Risette-chan is...so close right now...

"Hey you!"

She suddenly shouted, after ten minutes of me just watching her, bending her neck in my direction.

I became frightened and tried to move away, but she gave me a cold look that made me stop in my tracks. I cried and pointed to myself.

"Y-You mean m-me?"

I was terrified at best. What if she tries to beat me up or something? I couldn't use magic to stop her, as she would know about magic then. Ugh, I don't even know what's going on...she's going to hate me...Risette-chan...please don't hate me...

She scowls and gives a nod of her head.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you pal. What's the big idea, spying on me like that? If you don't answer, I'm calling the cops!"

She didn't sound happy. In fact, she sounded unforgiving. And she's going to call the police on me! S-Sugar! She's going to do something like that to me! A-And I just wanted to see Risette-chan for awhile! I didn't mean to offend her or anything! I was just being...I am surprised she hasn't hit me yet.

This isn't the best of situations. It does look like I was spying on her when it really wasn't...in the way she thinks anyway. I didn't mean to do it...I was...only idol struck...I wanted to meet...someone so successful...

"I-I wasn't...I-I was j-just w-walking a-and heard y-your l-lovely v-voice...a-and...it was...e-enchanting..."

I spoke from the heart, hoping she would believe my words. It was true. I was captivated by her voice, by the way she poured her heart into her songs. The way she was able to make me feel good...her songs are lovely, just like the rest of her.

But Risette-chan here didn't look convinced.

"Don't lie. I felt you standing there for awhile now, spying on me. So, either tell me who you are and what you want, or I really will call the police and have you arrested for spying, stalking, whatever it is!"

I cried large tears! I don't want to be put in prison! The bad guys will love someone like me in prison! If I'm mistaken for a girl outside of prison, I will surely be mistaken inside and I wont be able to fight back! Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!

"R-Risette-chan...I-I really w-wasn't spying on y-you or anything...I'm s-sorry...I will j-just go..."

I turned to walk away, but Risette-chan's voice stopped me.

"Hold on a second." I turned back and saw her pointing to next to her. "Come here. I have something to ask."

I did as she asked and walked over while holding hopes she didn't want to push me off the cliff. When I got over to her, she patted the side of her, and I followed her pat, sitting down next to her.

She turned to me, and looked me up and down.

"Hmmmmm, so mister stalker man. What're you doing here?"

"P-Please d-don't call me mister s-stalker man. I-I'm sorry that I-I was spying on you."

She eyed me up, trying to figure something out. Maybe she wants to know what I am doing here, and maybe what I am?

But what she said before plagued my mind. She said that she sensed me, not saw me. How did she sense me? And...being this close to her, I can sense something within her. Its untrained, but strong. She has...some kind of power within her...hmmmmm...strange...I wonder if she knows about it...

"Well, how else am I supposed to perceive you? You come here, look at me sitting at the edge of a cliff, and I'm not supposed to think anything is strange about that? Sorry, but its strange enough as it is. Although, you don't have the face of a sick stalker pervert...like I saw just before on a boy with brown hair when walking here, who was with some red head girl who kept saying that someone named Sona is into hardcore...a-a-anal..."

...If that's Ise-kun and Buchou...then that's awful. She's come across...Ise-kun and Buchou...hasn't she? Great...they have a chance encounter with Risette-chan and they make themselves appear to be insane...especially Buchou...wait, what's Sona-san into? Hardcore what...?

"Y-Yeah...s-some c-crazy pe-people a-alright."

I couldn't say that I know them. It would make me look even more strange than I already am.

"Hehe, ain't that the truth! Some crazy people out there~" Risette-chan laughed to herself, and pointed at the town. "Lots of different converges of power are in this town. Light, dark, murky, smoggy, a little shaky as well. So many different power types down there. Its almost overwhelming being in this town."

...Power, in this town? She can sense the power in this town? Devils...Angels...Fallen Angels...everything? Is that what she means by it? Hmmmm, that's a strange thing indeed...

"R-Risette-chan...m-may I ask...w-what do y-you mean b-by that?"

I gave suspicious eyes as I asked.

I wasn't suspicious of her, but I was on her power. What is it? For a normal human to sense such a thing...I didn't know. Even I can't sense all of the power in this town without concentrating, yet she's talking as if she can feel it easily.

"Well, ya know~ This town has some crazy power in it. Don't ask me why, but I've always been able to feel other people, around me. The...power they possess and how strong they are. But for the life of me, I don't know why..." She trailed off, and looked at me. "...And from you, Mr stalker. I can sense...something strange with you as well. Dual power...something like light and dark..."

"I-I'm not s-strange!" I defended, waving my arms around frantically. "P-Please don't s-say that R-Risette-chan! A-And please d-don't call me M-Mr stalker! M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto! A-And I'm a second y-year at K-Kuoh Academy!"

When hearing that, Risette-chan puts a finger to her chin and goes deep into thought. I wonder what she's thinking about right now?

A minute later, she points at me as if she's figured something out.

"So...are you...the legendary Shota?"

...Legendary Shota? What does she mean? I'm legendary now? I-I didn't know! Even Risette-chan knows me! She knows who I am! I'm so glad Risette-chan knows who I am! She's such...wait. Why am I legendary?

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You know, this towns rumours, right?"

"R-Rumours?"

I didn't understand what she meant. There's rumours going around, about me? Why would anyone bother with spreading rumours about me? Especially calling me legendary Shota...?

"Right. There's these rumours going around about a boy that's smaller than average for his age range, who's blonde haired and adorable. He goes by the name of Izumi Makoto, who's in Kuoh Academy, second year and he's so innocent that its hard to believe that he's actually a teenager and if you capture him...you get a wish granted..."

Her eyes suddenly turned clouded and she foamed at the mouth...I'm scared of Risette-chan right now...is she going to jump me...? Is she going to...kill me right now...?

Risette-chan's face turns almost sadist as she eyes me up and down...

"I got it! If I capture you...I get a wish granted...okay! Here it goes!"

GRAB!

"Iyaaa!"

She suddenly latched onto me with a shit eating grin on her face! Ooh God! What's she going to do to me!? She wants me to grant her something did she say!? I am so scared about what's happening right nooooooooooooow!

"I caught me a Shota!"

...I'm not a Pokemon...a-and why is she thumbing up...right now?

"W-Wait! T-Tell me w-what's going on!"

She looked at me with those big doe brown eyes and gave me a very cute smile.

"Its okay, don't worry. I've got you now. That means, I get my wish granted right? Since I caught the legendary Shota boy, I will get anything I want? And I will be blessed as well?"

"I-I don't know where you h-heard that..."

She goes into her pocket, and pulls out a flyer...and it has a picture of me on it. It says "Whoever captures this legendary Shota named Izumi Makoto shall be blessed in goodness and shall receive a wish~" and then there's some writing on the bottom...made by Xenovia...Xenovia-san...she's the one who made this...why? Why is she doing this to me...?

"See? This means you. I knew I knew you from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it until you said your name. But this just confirms it. You, are the boy here that's legendary. I have the flyer and I have heard the legend... So, are you going to grant my wish?"

"...Erm, t-this wasn't m-made by me b-but by s-someone n-named X-Xenovia-san w-who m-made this..." Her face turns downwards in sadness and she sighs. D-Damn, I've upset Risette-chan...I can't do that...it makes me feel bad. "...B-But, since its R-Risette-chan...I-I shall make t-the exception."

"Yay!" She cheered, jumping up and down. She suddenly changed huh. "I get a wish granted! I get a wish granted!"

She seems happy. Although, I don't know if there's anything I could give her. She's an idol. What CAN'T she have? She could have anything or anyone she wants yet she seems really excited about a wish.

"S-So what do y-you want?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked shocked.

"I...don't know. I never thought about it...erm...hm...a wish hmmmmmm. Maybe...I could...erm...hmmmmm, Izumi-kun. If you was given one wish, what would you wish for?"

What I would I wish for...hmmmmm...

"W-Well...I don't k-know. M-Maybe...n-no, it d-doesn't matter."

I couldn't say that I am being harassed by a Devil who believes I'm a girl and wants to marry me. This is like a bad dream...worse nightmare. Its really something I don't want to discuss...but even then, Risette-chan prompts me.

"No, go on. Say it. It might help me think of a wish."

It might help her huh...helping her with her wish...

"I-If I had o-one wish...r-right now it w-would be f-for Dio...s-someone t-to leave me a-alone."

"Hmm, like a stalker?"

"S-Something like th-that."

I answered with a strained face. He certainly is a stalker. A supernatural stalker that wont leave me alone. If I was more of a forward person, I would threaten him to leave me alone, but that's not me.

"I see. Haha, a stalker...I-I mean, you are getting harassed by a stalker? Why don't you just call the police?"

"I...I can't d-do something l-like that...its r-really complicated."

"Oh, is that so?" I gave a nod, and she rested a hand on her lap. "So, I take it the reason you are out here because of this problem of yours...I can certainly relate to bad problems."

She can relate huh...hey, I've been wondering about why she was out here.

"R-Risette-chan...w-why a-are you here?"

She looked downwards at the town and rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands and looked really sad at the town.

"Everyone thinks that I am so happy being 'Risette' when I'm not. I thought that if I became...before I became Risette, I was a shy and lonely girl. I was so shy, and because of that, I was constantly bullied by my classmates. Eventually, a relative of mine entered me in an idol competition which I won. I thought that if I became popular, I would gain more friends...but these 'friends' aren't friends of me. They are friends of Risette's and not friends of Kujikawa Rise's you know?"

So...we are kind of similar huh. Unlike Risette-chan though, I didn't think about her plan. But even then, it didn't help it seems. So...even famous people can be sad. Wow, Risette-chan is...deeper than I originally thought she was...

She then looked at me and tilted her head.

"...Why do I feel comfortable to tell you such things? Haha, how strange..."

Strange indeed. Its like we were meant to meet or something. We've gone through something similar and we've handled it differently...I would rather be famous though than me right now. At least Diodora wouldn't be harassing me if I was famous...or would he harass me more...?

"Its b-because I've g-gone through t-the same." I answered her back, to her confusion. "E-Ever since I was y-young, I have b-been bullied a-as well b-because of m-my shyness. A-And since I-I have this s-stutter, I am b-bullied even m-more."

I told her my life, somewhat. I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't lie to her. Well, I can't tell her about the magic and Angel and Devil stuff. But on some level, I think she knows, especially if she could sense something strange about me.

Risette-chan here gives a dazzling smile.

"Heee...we're the same then huh. You're bullied because you are shy, and I was as well. Whoa, I didn't know anyone else from Kuoh would be in such a predicament."

Wait...did she say imply that she was here from Kuoh? She spoke as if she was coming back to the place she lived.

"Y-You are...f-from Kuoh?"

"Yeah, I was originally from here." She answered with a small smile. "Before becoming a idol, I was from this town. My Obaa-chan runs a small tofu shop here. Right now though, I've come to perform a concert that's in a week or so. But I was naughty and snuck away so I could have some personal time to myself. That's why you are here as well, from your...stalker?"

"E-Exactly. S-So, have y-you made y-your mind u-up about y-your wish?"

She stood up and pointed to the town again and got close to the edge.

"I really wish that I could go back to a normal life and meet real friends again, kind of like yo-" Before she could finish, she lost her footing and fell off the cliff! "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"R-Risette-chan!"

I spread my white Angel wings and jumped off the cliff without hesitation! I flew as fast as I could as she fell towards the ground very fast while screaming. She's flailing her arms around with her eyes closed, crying.

She was going fast, but eventually I was able to get below her, and extended my arms, catching her softly in my arms.

"Oh God! Oh God! I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeee!"

She was screaming, her eyes closed. I couldn't blame her for doing it. If I couldn't fly, I would've cried for help as well. But she's safe now.

"R-Risette-chan! Its o-okay, its me. P-Please look."

She cracked open her eyes and looked at me. Then, realizing that she wasn't falling anymore, her eyes shot open and immediately went to my white wings. The first words that came out of her mouth was.

"Whoa...you're an Angel..."

"I-I'm actually r-related t-to God, b-but don't tell a-anyone, okay?"

She nodded faintly and barely had any feelings behind it. She was in a state of shock as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and resting her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was afraid, as she's shaking.

"R...Related to God? Wow, I've met an Angel. A real life Angel...w-who I called a stalker! Ooh crap! I'm so sorry Angel-sama! Please forgive me! I don't think I'm going to get into Heaven now! Please forgive me!"

She kept apologizing to me, bowing her head and everything else associated with apologizing. I thought that it was actually kind of cute.

"N-No, its f-fine."

"B-But...it wasn't fine...Angels...they really exist..."

She doesn't know about it then. She can sense great powers instantly, but she doesn't know anything about it. Ooh that's rare. I didn't know I would meet anyone that can sense the supernatural, but doesn't know about it. Risette-chan is a one of a kind girl.

"T-That's right. Angels e-exist." She reached out a hand, and lightly touched my white wing, earning a faint groan from me. They are very sensitive and I am easily excitable when it concerns things like this. "B-But, aren't y-you scared of me?"

She looked me over before shaking her head.

"Why would I be frightened of an Angel? An Angel boy saved me~ Whoa, I guess that this day was full of surprises."

I'm shocked at how well she's handling this. She just saw me with white wings extended from my back, and doesn't think I'm a freak. Maybe she can use that sensing power she has to sense the goodness of my Angel status. But if that's true, she would be able to sense the Devil side of me...I bet that's confusing for her.

Risette-chan's face then turns upwards.

"...I always thought that there was something else out there. I always felt something else was out there...Angels from Heaven in the guise of a teenage boy...damn, makes me think I have just referenced something here...Izumi-kun...I think I have a wish now."

She does? She's thought of something?

"Y-Yes?"

She looked over the town and smiled to herself.

"Will you...fly me around the town? Seeing the town from a birds eye view would be cool. Plus, being taxied around by an Angel would be awesome beyond belief! *Squeal* its cool! Lets go Izumi-kun!"

"S-Sure, I don't m-mind."

So like that, Risette-chan and I took to the air, and started flying around. It was like a dream. For some reason, she and I were like one being as we glided around the sky, taking in the towns dazzling lights.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Risette-chan though. Seeing her eyes looking at the town was something adorable. It was like when I taught Chelia her first spell. Her eyes lighting up and shining away.

All of the evils of the world, don't seem so bad right now, seeing them through the eyes of Risette-chan. Seeing her see these things for the first time, seems like something out of a romance novel or something. Hehe, I've not seen someone act like this towards the supernatural in a long time.

The eyes of an innocent girl learning about the magic's of this world for the first time...

After awhile, Risette-chan makes a small noise.

"Whoa, from so high, the lights look like something out of a fairy tail...Izumi-kun can experience things like this all of the time." She was speaking to herself, smiling away happily. As she was, I couldn't help but think she was cute. But she turned to me not long afterwards. "Izumi-kun...this problem you have...is it Angel related?"

"N-No...its..."

I stopped myself. She just learned about Angels. If I tell her about Devils, she might freak. Devils to most would mean trouble, death. Things like that. I don't want to scare the idol.

"Its...what?"

"N-No, it d-doesn't matter. Y-You don't h-have to worry a-about it."

"O...Oh, okay. But since you granted my wish, I feel like I am indebted to you."

She...feels indebted to me? Damn, when saying that with the pureness of an innocent girl, even I feel weak to her charms. Risette-chan is too adorable for words...

"N-No, its f-fine. D-Don't worry about t-this. I-I'm glad t-that you a-are enjoying y-yourself."

"I really am enjoying myself...wow, I've never...felt like this before...hehe, I'm in the arms of an Angel...an Angel actually granted me a wish. But...can I be selfish and have one more wish?"

She wants another wish? I was stunned by her sudden request.

"A-Another w-wish?"

"Hehe, I'm such a greedy girl sometimes, Angel-kun. You see, its because I'm a pop idol. And now I have to...learn about this stuff. Angels...and whatever else is out there. Those things that I feel...I need to know what it is. Angel-kun seems to be knowledgeable, right?"

"I-I guess s-so."

I answered with a sheepish smile while holding down a blush. Just seeing her face is, enough to make this night seem worthwhile after all. Meeting Risette-chan is...something I thought someone like me wouldn't do.

Then, Risette-chan puts her hands together, and begs me in a pleading voice.

"Then please teach me! Teach me about the...I guess its the supernatural. Could you teach me about it? I was saved by an Angel...and I had my wish granted. Maybe I'm being too greedy to ask, but right now...seeing these things, doing these things...of course, I will do something for you...ooh I know!" She goes into her pocket, and produces 5 tickets. "Here! Tickets to my show next week! Come and bring some friends...if you have a girlfriend perhaps...whatever! Bring whoever you want!"

I examined the tickets...they were backstage passes as well! W-Whoa, I got backstage tickets for Risette-chan's show! I didn't think I would get something like that!

She shoves the tickets into my pocket and gives a bewitching smile.

...She carries around tickets like that?

N-No, that isn't the thing I should be focusing on. She wants me to teach her about it...but I do sense a strong potential for magic within her...and the sensing ability is something I find intriguing...

But even then...to teach her about magic and the likes. Is it fine to do something like that? Then again, was it fine that people had to die...? Was it okay that Shinobu-kun's life was ended very prematurely, and even then, it wasn't magic related.

With all of that said...she was giving me an adorable pout...

"S-Sure, I will t-teach you Risette-chan."

It might be irresponsible, but I couldn't resist her face. She reminds me so much of Chelia when she was begging me to teach her about magic. Damn girls...they have too much power over me.

"*Squeal* Yes yes! Also, call me Rise-chan! I can't wait to learn about it! But...burr, its a little cold up here huh..."

She started shivering, wrapping her arms around her upper body, trying to regain warmth. I guess for normal humans, this height would be something akin to being in freezing temperatures. I should've thought about it before now.

I summoned a blanket, wrapping it around her with magic. Her face flushed and looked at me.

"Y-You can do magic also!?"

"Y-Yes, but t-that's di-different t-to me being a-an Angel a-although I d-do know s-some A-Angel s-spells. T-There's lots o-of different s-spells, and I-I know quite a-a number o-of spells."

I saw her eyes go wide and even her pupils becoming wider as well. It happened when she asked me about teaching her just then. D-Does she want to learn magic as well?

"Hey, erm...wont you get cold as well?"

"I'm...m-more r-resistant to t-temperature changes than n-normal humans."

She nods as if she gets it. Then she looks at me with a coy smile.

"Say..."

"I-I can t-teach you m-magic as well. Y-You seem t-to be naturally g-gifted with s-such an affinity."

I knew she was going there, so I just hurried it up. I'm kind of interested in this sensing power as well. Maybe she has more hidden talents, who knows. Whatever it is inside of her, makes me curious.

"Ooh, thank you Angel-kun!"

She placed a kiss on my cheek, as my face resembled that of a tomato! She did such a thing! Rise-chan kissed my cheek! Wow, this night really is fantastic!

"Y-You know...I can...s-show you l-lots of magic...watch t-this."

I raised a hand upwards and magic gathered there. She looked strangely, before I started firing off magical blasts, the nights sky being lit up like fireworks going off. She was looking at the sky with amazement.

"Ooh...so beautiful...all of the colours of the rainbow..."

She muttered to herself in shock. I chuckled to myself and made an icy tornado in the sky, making it shine off the moonlight. Then, I created fire in the sky, making it look like an inferno has covered half of the sky.

"Izumi-kun...this is...so beautiful...magic really is amazing..." Then, she clicks her fingers together. "I have to do something to commend our time together!"

She got out her phone, and brought her face very close to my own. I flushed as our cheeks touched. She's so close right now. Rise-chan is so close to me right now, that I can smell her natural fragrance...such loveliness...

"Selfie time! Smile for the camera Izumi-senpai!"

"E-Eh, what d-did you c-call me?"

"Izumi-kun."

She answered nonchalantly. I'm pretty sure she called me senpai then...although I don't know why...hmmmm, I guess it doesn't matter really. Yeah, it doesn't matter I guess.

"I-I see."

"Yipee! Selfie...Wait. Is it possible that you could create a background like the colours of the rainbow?"

"Y-Yes, it isn't a-a problem."

Doing as she asked, I made a background like a circular rainbow. All of the colours shined brightly, and beautifully.

"That's exactly it Izumi-kun!" She thumbed up and positioned our heads near one another again. "Say cheese!"

"C-Cheese!"

She took a picture with us huddled together like this. Hehe, Rise-chan...thank you for brightening up my night and helping me forget Diodora, even if it was only for a night. Seeing the world through Rise-chan's eyes seems to be the best after all.

* * *

**Ise P.O.V**

"Yo! Makoto! We have to run now!"

I called out to my junior Devil, who is looking at his phone with a smile. For awhile now, he's been doing that. Even when I arrived here early in the morning, he was already here with Xenovia, looking at his phone and she's on super face as per usual. That's too addicting huh. But, I wonder what's so important about that phone? Is there something on it?

When I moved towards him, he looked at me silently, before going back to looking at his phone.

"Say...Makoto...what are you looking at?"

"...J-Just a picture of m-me and my n-new friend..." He whispered like a ghost, then put his phone away. "S-Sorry, we s-should continue on huh..."

Suddenly he looked sad again. Even if he is a damn Trap, I can't help but feel sorry for him, considering what's going on right now with Diodora and everything like that.

"Makoto, tell me what is concerning you."

Makoto put on a confused face at my suggestion, and then tells me after thinking for a bit.

"…I don't r-regret saving t-that person b-back then."

Makoto saved a wounded Devil when he was younger. And after that, he lost a very good friend and was treated as a pariah at school for something he couldn't control, and then he experienced painful memories because of it. The Devil whom he saved is none other than Diodora. I don't know why he was there and met Makoto. But the reason Makoto saved him is because he is a kind guy. I won't blame him for doing that. There is no way I can. Makoto is a kind guy after all.

But I do think about it sometimes...is he happy being a Devil? Would he rather have remained as a Angel/human hybrid? Does he have fun with everyone in the club? Or is he as lonely as he's always been?

I'm kind of selfish, because he's a very good friend of mine now and I wish for us to always be friends. We're different. I'm a pervert and he's an innocent soul. Something that usually wouldn't mix well, but our friendship is the best. I wonder if he...feels the same as me?

"...I-Ise-kun?" Makoto looks at my face. " Y-You s-suddenly had a-a very serious e-expression...e-even a l-little sad..."

"...Hey, if you could go back to being a Angel/human hybrid, would you do it?"

"….."

Makoto gets shocked and opens his eyes wide.

…I'm dumb so I ended up asking. Even though I might lose him to Diodora that perverted snake. But I was thinking of what's best for Makoto, so I…if Gabriel-san could do something...maybe remove the Evil Piece...

I am getting ready for his answer while my heart is racing fast. My hands that are together are sweating profoundly. But the answer Makoto gave me is…

"I-I don't w-want to go b-back."

"Y-You don't?"

I was completely puzzled by it. He serious likes being a Devil?

"I...before I-I was a D...Devil...I was a-always alone. E-Everyday...I c-cared for Obaa-san...I only e-existed a-at this school...n-not really t-taking part. I...I always g-gave up before I-I really even b-began. B-But then s-suddenly...people d-didn't w-want to hit m-me a-as much...t-they didn't c-call me n-names as m-much...I've a-also met w-wonderful p-people...I m-made f-friends...s-someone l-like me...m-made f-friends..."

Makoto...

Yeah, I should've known that he was enjoying his current lifestyle. Yeah, he's got friends now. Damn it, I take it for granted that I had Matsuda and Motohama but this guy didn't have anyone. Even though Matsuda and Motohama are kind of annoying bastards, I'm glad they are my friends. Even then, this guy grew up alone, and had to take on so many responsibilities, like looking after his Obaa-san from the age of 11, from what he told me.

I don't even know how someone would be able to do such things. Juggle life, school, taking care of a really sick person, and having people tell you you are worthless day in and day out.

Damn it, even I don't know how he did such things! People call him naive, but he's experienced more than what most people would go through in their lives!

"Yeah, you'll always have friends in the Occult Research club! Definitely! Also, don't worry about that douche Diodora! He's a dickhead that should go and find someone else to make his unhappy life a little better!"

A small giggle came from him. D-Damn, even though I know he's a guy, I thought that was cute...Traps are hard to hate...

Xenovia then bows her head.

"...Makoto-sama, I also need to apologize to you again. No matter how many times you say "Its fine!" it really isn't with me. I did awful things to you. I called you names, and said your family wasn't worth anything. And even through all of that...Makoto-sama doesn't ever hate me...a-and even p-protects me..."

"Xenovia-san a-and I are f-friends."

A kind smile appeared on Makoto's face, brightening up this entire place.

"Thank you. Thank you, Makoto."

Yeah. Even I started to become so emotional that I want to cry. Yeah, Makoto is indeed a kind guy. He really is my pride of the peerage! He's the kindest peerage member we have!

"Uuuuuu! It really is touching…"

I heard a cry during this emotional scene. When I looked in the direction I heard the voice, I saw Irina.

"Iri-chan. Y-You also c-came?"

"Uuu, yes Ma-chan. Xenovia invited me… She said "Mornings at Kuou Academy also feel good". And when I arrived, I saw this beautiful friendship. This also must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama…"

Irina who has become deeply moved starts to pray to the sky.

"If I remember, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club right?"

"Yes. I decided to join another club. Or rather, I decided to make one personally!"

"Y-You...are? W-What club a-are you making?"

Makoto suddenly asked it as if he was interested.

"Ooh right! I have to run it by my Kings huh...well, since Ma-chan is here. Say Ma-chan, can I make a club? The club name would be "Shidou Irina's salvation of love club"! The description is simple! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-sama since I hold strong belief in our teachings! Can I make it Ma-chan!?"

She started praying to the sky while making a weird pose. Man, her eyes are glittering lively. But listening to her bad taste in naming her club makes it sound like a club where you wouldn't want to go for help.

"...Y-You know...b-because t-they aren't into our w-way of believing...t-they can't b-be called...sinful p-pagans. I-Its k-kind of r-rude."

I'm glad he said it instead of me. I was kind of afraid on what she was going to do, if I'm honest. When hearing that, Irina bowed her head.

"Y-Yes. That's of course right. Okay Ma-chan, I get it after all! We'll make the club for all of the students!"

"...Y-Yes...y-you have m-my support."

She gave a thumbs up and prayed again.

"Leave it to me Ma-chan! Of course I will help out the Occult Research Club when it needs it! This time I will be helping out the Occult Research Club with the race between clubs because of Rias-san's strange request! She told me to join her club or she'd yell at me."

Haa, so she will be joining us for the sports festival then.

"I'll ask just in case, but how many people are there in your club?"

"It's still only me! Thanks to that it is only thought of as an association of like-minded people, so there are restrictions on the activities and funds given. I will have to start by convincing Sona-Kaichou first."

That will be hard. That Kaichou is really strict. Fuku-Kaichou is also strict. It will take time for the club to be authorised.

"So it's decided that I will be put in the Occult Research Club for now."

That basically means that she is a member of the Occult Research Club! No, I shouldn't point that out.

"Putting that aside, let's resume our practice."

Xenovia and Irina also joined our practice for the three-legged race, and the practice was resumed. It was nice, seeing Makoto have a peaceful time like that.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Fuu. I am a bit tired."

Iri-chan says while pulling her track suit. We certainly did run quite a lot since morning.

"T-Thank you f-for the assistance."

We are in the gymnasium storage room located in the corner of the school grounds. We entered here to put away things such as the ropes used for practice. It's still really early for arriving at school so I decided to go to the classroom after I take a rest in the clubroom. Suddenly, when I was about to leave the storage room after putting away the ropes...

SLAM!

The sound of a door being closed! …When I search for the source, I see Xenovia-san closing the door with her back facing the door. W-What's going on…? A-And why d-does the area seem s-strange...?

Iri-chan also seems puzzled at Xenovia-san's action.

"What's wrong? Xenovia."

Iri-chan asks. Xenovia-san replies seriously.

"I am sorry about this Makoto-sama, but I simply can't wait anymore after hearing the disturbing news I heard from Akeno-san this very morning."

"A-Akeno-san?"

What news was she referring too exactly? This morning?

"Makoto-sama, I am saying. Right here and now, we are going to procreate, and have great grandchildren for God of the bible. I am sure that you've noticed how wet I am right now."

Xenovia-san gestured to her...downstairs area...

...

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING XENOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? Y-YOU CANT SUDDENLY DO THINGS LIKE THIS HERE! I-IF YOU WANT TO DO THINGS, GO AND FIND A BED! THIS PLACE IS DIRTY!"

Iri-chan shouted, as my body froze. I mean...what the hell is she on about right now!? She wants us t-to pr-procreate here!? Xenovia-san has lost it again! She's even s-saying things a-about her v-v-v-v-v-vaginaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

...Wait, why wasn't she bothered about what Xenovia-san said then? She...said this place is dirty? S...So, if Xenovia-san said this in a bedroom...she'd be totally okay with it?

"Irina, I am sure that you believe that this place is dirty, but for me...I don't mind. Akeno-san was saying she was going to have sex with Makoto-sama soon, and if I want to be with him, I have to get him before her. She'd destroy his innocence, and I would rather have him while he was innocent."

"H-Hauuuuuuuu! Xenovia! I-I can't believe you say suddenly 'attacking' Ma-chan here!"

Iri-chan was in a state of total disbelief. Even I am right now. She's thinking of doing things here and now!? Has someone given Xenovia-san some crazy pills today or something!?

Xenovia-san rolled her eyes, before moving towards Iri-chan, lewdness filling her eyes and face.

"This is your chance to make Makoto-sama yours as well. Of course, being more devote to the cause, I shall go first, but you can take the second? Oh, I had a great idea. You, could sit on his face, getting your vagina licked as I suck on his dick, as his fingers go in and out of me."

G-Geez! She's really dirty right now! Saying things like that here is bad Xenovia-san! And what cause is she talking about now!? As usual, Xenovia-san has made me feel strange all over my body! Is there a time where she doesn't want to rape me!?

Iri-chan's face turned solid red, and she couldn't even blink as she looked at me, my body then her own body. I-Is she thinking about doing something here? T-That would be bad Iri-chan...right?

"E-Even if you say that..."

"You can't fall, being Makoto-sama's Brave Saint Irina." She spoke over Iri-chan then smirked. "God, Michael-sama made it so, since he understood what the basic theory behind Makoto-sama achieving Brave Saints and using them to his whim was."

"B-Basic theory?"

I mumbled out, as Iri-chan nodded to my words. There was another reason besides giving me...something I was born to use? Is there really other reasons behind it?

Xenovia pats Iri-chan's shoulders and looks at me.

"Yes, Michael-sama told me why he gave you Brave Saints. He feels bad about how Gabriel-sama and he wasn't there for you, so he wanted you to have a harem of Angels, half Angels I should say. Since your unique status can make such things happen, he thought that Makoto-sama deserved a harem of Angels."

"A-And you have proof of this?"

Iri-chan spoke out her (and my) doubt about Xenovia-sans words. But Xenovia-san showed an even bigger smile and brought out her phone. She gives it to Iri-chan saying "Read here." so that's what the Angel girl did.

...Iri-chan's face turned from bright red...to bright determination after a few seconds of reading. She was simply doing something that's...amazing. It was like she was having something inside of her telling her that everything is okay.

Eventually, she spoke up with renewed determination.

"I-Its true Ma-chan! Xenovia here has the evidence on her super face! It says "Yes, I gave Makoto Brave Saints to not only rectify the misdeeds of his Okaa-sama and I, but to also repopulate Heaven with strong genes" in a question Xenovia asked him about Brave Saints. You see Ma-chan? Michael-sama also wishes for us to pr-procreate and have children for Heavens future!"

...S-So...Oji-san...is saying that he gave me Brave Saints...so I could...make children with them as well...? I didn't know that...though. Is Oji-san really determined to progress Heavens forces by such a thing?

But even then...

"Hey, hey! Xenovia, what about the teachers and students outside? What if they come past here?"

Yeah, I'm glad Iri-chan was the one to ask. She's right though, I don't think she could've worded it better myself.

Xenovia-san cracked open an eye and gestured to the door.

"Its alright, I've already covered this area with a demonic barrier just before I entered. If you cover this place as well, even moans wont escape this area. I've thought this through, and I am really determined to give Makoto-sama children. So, either cover this area in an angelic barrier as well, or leave, simple as."

I didn't know if she was being serious or not. But Iri-chan was looking serious as heck. Her eyes were shinning like a thousand suns, and her smile could light up a room its that bright...does she seriously think we will do something here!? S-She didn't take much convincing huh!

Iri-chan went over to the door, and angelic power gathered there...she's seriously going to do it, isn't she!? Xenovia-san looks really happy about it and moves closer to me.

"Ara, Makoto-sama. Even through those little shorts of yours, which are so arousing, I can see your hardest thing. Of course, being an Angel, you're expected to have a huge penis. Don't worry though, Makoto-sama. I wont let Irina touch you first."

That's the thing she thinks I'm worried about!? I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about this! Iri-chan is agreeing with Xenovia-sans wild suggestions, and Xenovia-san has even trapped me in a barrier!

Iri-chan finishes placing her barrier and moved closer to me. I became a little frightened about what these two are going to do, so I moved away. However, Xenovia-san moved faster and got in front of me, and grabbed my hand.

"Makoto-sama, release those urges, upon my unworthy body. My unworthiness is not suitable to your temple body, even then I still wish to be useful. So...allow me to proceed?"

She was begging me by this point. Her expression was that of wanting and needing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer to her. Her breasts were pushed into my face, and she licked her lips lewdly.

I...didn't know what to do...doing such things in here...even then if...

"Ma-chan..." Iri-chan with no hesitation, lifted up her shirt, and revealed her bra covered breasts to me, moving closer. "...I love you...this place might be dirty...but the act of love making is also...dirty, isn't it? If my partner is Ma-chan then..." She got close to me, going to my other side, wrapping her arms around my neck as well. "...I am willing to...no, I want to be with Ma-chan as well. So...will you...also be with me...Ma-chan?"

My mind was blowing, my brow was sweating. I can't resist Iri-chan, right now. She's so beautiful...even when she's like this, sweating from the run before. It was something I wanted to do...especially if it was with Iri-chan...but I always thought that I would...

"...Iri-chan...I-I..."

She leaned forward, going for my lips. All of my thoughts were on her lips, when Iri-chan was pushed aside, and Xenovia-san caught my lips with her own lips, pulling me closer and closer to her!

X-Xenovia-san is kissing me right now! She's kissing me on the lips! And even has forced her tongue into my mouth! She really is going for it today! She's reaching down my body, and has gone for my waistband of my gym shorts!

Iri-chan pouts and attempts to push Xenovia-san away, but Xenovia-san pushes her back, and she lands on the ground, on her butt!

"Ow Xenovia!" She complained, rubbing her backside. "That hurt! I thought we were going to be doing things together!"

"I know." Xenovia-san pulled away and said. Then, she started pulling down my shorts as I blushed bright red. "But, Makoto-sama needs forward girls. He's so shy and innocent, so a girl like me is needed. Hesitating girls like you, can't be the ones who are so forward."

I got the gist of what she said as my shorts were yanked down, going around my ankles. I was left in my underwear, which were getting tighter by the second. Iri-chan was examining my tightened underwear, as Xenovia-san started rubbing the bulge which was growing by the second! D-Does she have to rub me with her slender fingers like that!?

Iri-chan bends down, so she's on her knees and looks at my thingy through my underwear with an interested gaze.

"Ma-chan...you're so stiff down there...does being an Angel make boys even bigger than usual...?"

W...Why does it sound like she's seen guys things before? I didn't know how to respond. Xenovia-san on the other hand breaks the kiss with me, and lifts up her shirt, and tosses it to the side.

What's left is...her breasts!

She didn't even wear a bra!? Her breasts are nicely shaped, and the pink bit looks good as well! E-Even her n-n-nipples are hard! She's showing such a lewd looking face and a naughty smile.

"Its obvious, being Gods grandson Irina. His penis is a very good shape, and I suspect that he isn't even fully erect. Now, what should we start with here? Makoto-sama, what do you prefer? Would you rather have me suck your penis, and you lick Irina? Or, you lick me and have Irina suck your cock? Or maybe, we could do the position I looked up called 69 and have Irina to the side, doing whatever you want her to do?"

H-How can she say such things with such a straight face!? She's a Master of being blunt! And how does she know about all of it anyway!? 69!? What the fudge is that!?

Iri-chan gave a dissatisfied face about that and I couldn't think!

"Hauuuuuuu!"

I couldn't do anything but let out that noise! She's asking ME!? I don't know what we have to do! I'm not exactly sure on what we are supposed to do right now! I've never done anything like this before!

"X-Xenovia, if you want to ask such things...could you word it so it doesn't sound like we are being dirty...?"

"Could you really word that differently?"

Xenovia-san retorted back at Iri-chan's unsure voice. Iri-chan didn't look confident and backed away shyly.

She then faced me.

"I see Makoto-sama is unsure. Alright, Makoto-sama. Since Irina is my friend, I shall let you learn women through me, so it isn't bumpy for Irina, and eventually Asia. Yes, I shall suck your cock, and Irina can be licked out so its fair. Also, Makoto-sama. Do you want to place your fingers into my dripping womanhood?"

"Aah! Xenovia is so good at self-sacrifice!"

Oooh God! She's actually serious! Iri-chan even agreed with her!? Self-sacrifice!? Is it that serious Iri-chan!? Whats going on!? Are we going to do stuff now!?

"Thank you Irina. I am only looking out for your best interests."

Yeah, of course you are Xenovia-san...

Xenovia-san took my hand, and placed it on her shorts covered womanhood...! From what I can feel, her shorts were really wet! The crotch area was soaked with Xenovia-sans love juices! D-Did I do it somehow?

When my fingers touched her womanhood through her shorts, she groaned a little.

"Makoto-sama's fingers are good~" She pulled down her own shorts, and revealed her v-vagina! She wasn't wearing panties! She exposed her womanhood to me, and put my fingers at her entrance! "Go ahead Makoto-sama. First is the foreplay. It isn't a necessary, but I've heard that if the vagina is lubricated with my juices, your penis should hurt less when you take my virginity. So, please go as wild as you possibly want."

...Somehow I feel like she's missing the point of love making...

She really has...

"Y-You know..." I began, feeling my face flush brightly. "...W-When t-this is o-over...if w-we go through w-with such t-things...w-we're going t-to get married! I-I wont accept no a-as an answer! E-Even y-you Iri-chan! W-We're g-getting married as w-well!"

I had to do it because I can't do things like that unless I know what's going on with our love. We would...be making children and I want to be married to the girls that I...am intimate with.

Taken back by my sudden proposal, Xenovia-san surprisingly nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Unlike most, Makoto-sama is someone who is very traditional and loving. So, Makoto-sama will only have intercourse with the people he's in a serious relationship with. I accept your proposal Makoto-sama."

This time it was my time to be stunned. She's okay with it!? Why does she suddenly be okay with things like this!?

Iri-chan then gives me a thumbs up.

"Yes! I'm glad Ma-chan thinks like that! Since Ma-chan is so willing, then we can...yes, Ma-chan and I can do ecchi things together..."

She then did something unthinkable and released her breasts from the confines of her bra, revealing her snow-white breasts to me! It looks like such a white colour, but not overly white like a corpse! The pink buds of her breasts are sticking out, and are so hard!

"S-See my determination Ma-chan?" She whimpered out, and stood up, going for her shorts. "E-Even though my body isn't like that of Akeno-sans, I am confident in my womanly charms. A-And, we have known one another since we were younger. So...its okay if Ma-chan and I are to do things..." She slips off her shorts, and her panties at the same time, showing her womanhood to me! And its dripping wet! She's standing there naked! "...A-And, I got...like this because I thought about Ma-chan doing things with me..."

The next moment, my lips were blocked by her, kissing me. At first, I was shocked by her forwardness, but I got into it, and started kissing her back. She wrapped her arm around my back, and began lifting up my shirt. It went up my body and eventually off my body, us breaking the kiss ever so slightly to do such a thing only to return to kissing once it was off.

Xenovia-san moves her head to my chest, and starts placing kiss after kiss all over my chest. Admittedly, they were sloppy kisses, but they were equally as erotic than I thought they would be.

While that was happening, my tongue and Iri-chan's tongue met and began wrestling in each other's mouths. I raised a hand to her breast, and gentle pushed against the flesh mound. Iri-chan's face turned bright red, but I saw that she didn't have any hesitation in her eyes, so I took the large mound, and began to gently massage it.

"Makoto-sama, is it alright to take these off?"

Xenovia-san begs, getting to the place my hips and...o-other places are. I could only give a shy nod. I couldn't believe I was doing this as she started slipping off my underwear, releasing my growing erection for them to see.

Iri-chan's face went completely red, seeing my thingy standing at full attention. Xenovia-sans eyes widened as well, and she also licked her lips, eyeing up my swelling with hungry eyes.

"Ma-chan's thing is...its so...b-big..."

"As expected of Makoto-sama, grandson of God."

While Iri-chan was in a state of shock, Xenovia-sans eyes were purely animalistic.

I was feeling so self conscious about this, both of their eyes on my thing. I wish they wouldn't just stare at me like this. It makes me feel more embarrassed than I already am.

"Alright, we've got out the cock...now all there's left to do is..."

As she muttered, Xenovia-san pushed me down onto the ground gently. My back was on the ground, as Iri-chan resumed kissing me, and our tongues once again played with one another's.

Xenovia-san once again kissed down my body, her hot tongue running all over my porcelain skin. Her head moved down my body, until her lips reached the tip of my dick.

She gave it a shy kiss, sending a small moan from my lips to her ears. Hearing that, she let a disgraceful smile appear on her face as she began licking my thing, up and down!

"X-Xenovia-san, y-your tongue is s-so soft~"

I moaned lightly, breaking the kiss with Iri-chan.

"Why thank you Makoto-sama. I shall perform to the best of my ability."

Xenovia-sans eyes were determined as she ran that hot soft tongue all over my erection. She licked all the way down my erection, before dragging her tongue up my erection, licking the tip in a circular motion. Her nimble fingers played with my balls, swishing them around. Her salvia had coated my dick, no inch of it wasn't uncovered.

"X-Xenovia, how do you even know how to do such things?"

Iri-chan had a good point. She's doing things I didn't even know about. Xenovia-san takes her tongue away from my dick as she answered Iri-chan, stroking my member with her hand.

"Its because I've been reading reference materials. I've been watching what is known as porn. I needed to be prepared, to give Makoto-sama the best kind of experience. So, I have been practicing on a banana as I watched the porn. My particular interests in porn are Shota on Bishoujo and Onee-sama."

...How can she say that with a straight face? She's been practicing on a banana? And she's been w-watching porn...? Porn is...where people h-have s-sex for others to see, yes?

Her face literally is distorted with naughtiness and sexual hunger. If she's going to look at me like that, then I don't know what's going to happen right now.

Then once again, Xenovia-san started licking my shaft again. Her moans and groans from her mouth was very alluring. My mind kept repeating a scenario where I forced myself into her mouth and ravaged it with my member.

Xenovia-sans tongue attacked my dick again more savagely than before. It wrapped itself around my member, and her left hand stroked my member her tongue didn't reach, and her right hand played with my balls as if they are a play toy for her.

The first thoughts that entered my mind were...

Its amazing!

It was simply amazing, and my head was swimming as Xenovia-san moved her body. She moved it so her butt was facing me, and she made a gesture to her vagina which is literally crying right now.

I understood what she wanted so reaching out my fingers, I put two inside of her. Its like I'm being controlled right now. My urges are winning out of rationality, so I simply fingered Xenovia-sans wet entrance, feeling her muscles constrict around them.

Her vagina is tight. Maybe due to her being so sporty, she had a tight body and pussy as well. My fingers went in and out of that entrance. She was naturally tight to say the least.

"Mmmmmm~ Mmmmmm~"

She moaned around my erection and looked up at me with beautiful eyes. She was really trying to relax her muscles, but it was proving to be difficult. Each time she did, they only tightened and gave more of her alluring juices, which was sending my brain into overload.

"Mouuuuu, Ma-chan~! Also pay attention to me~!"

Iri-chan gave a unhappy face so I turned to her as I fingered Xenovia-san.

She pouted at me and looked downwards. I followed her eyes...and saw that she was looking at her pussy. Understanding what she wanted, I put my fingers near her entrance...but suddenly she pulled away?

"W-Whats wrong?"

I wondered aloud, not understanding what's wrong. Iri-chan then moved her hand to her pussy, opening it slightly, giving me a nice view of her maidenhood. Her entrance was dripping wet, getting more and more wet as time goes on.

"Ma-chan...I want...I want Ma-chan too...I want Ma-chan to...l-l-lick me...t-there. To feel Ma...Ma-chan's pink and wriggly t-tongue inside...please Ma-chan...inside of my...p-pussy..."

My heart beat went faster at her demand. She wants me to lick her. I know Xenovia-san mentioned something like that, but I couldn't conceive Iri-chan asking me something like that.

"...Y-Yes..."

I muttered out, giving into her demand. She smiled at me and moved her position. She moved up her body and then sat just above my face, her back to my lower body. She looked down at me with a beet red face and opened her entrance for me.

"H-Here Ma-chan...l-lick here..."

Her juices were already leaking from her, and some even fell onto my face like a trail of saliva. I moved my head upwards and positioned it just outside of her entrance. Sticking my tongue out, I thrusted my head forwards, gently licking the vulva nicely.

She let a surprised face appear on her blushing face.

"Aaah...Aah...Ma-chan...ngh...y-your tongue..."

She groaned out, getting wetter and wetter. Manoeuvring my hand, I gripped her butt and groped it. My other hand was occupied with fingering Xenovia-sans vagina. Iri-chan let out a surprised gasp and jittered her hips downwards, burying my face into her folds!

"Iyaaaa! Ma-chan! S-So suddenly!"

Using the advantage she unknowingly gave me, I darted my tongue inside of her, and explored her entrance as far as I could. I licked all over her, swirling my tongue inside of her. She was faintly moaning, trying to control herself.

She raised her hands to her breasts, and began massaging them roughly, and elegantly. Someone, despite doing ecchi acts, didn't look like she was doing bad things at all!

"Ma-chan...iyaaa...g-go...faster...your t-tongue..."

She tweaked her nipples and gently rocked her hips back and forth along my face, trying to get me deeper into her pussy. Not wanting to disappoint my Ace-chan, I licked her with more vigour than before.

Ooh...God, this is amazing. Xenovia-san licking and playing with my shaft, and me licking Iri-chan's entrance. Her alluring juices were already filling my mouth, but I knew she hadn't climaxed yet.

But those thoughts were driven out when Xenovia-san opened her mouth wide, and took me into her mouth! She took me into her mouth, her mouth being naturally warm and moist! It was so hot inside of her mouth, it took everything I had not to cum right here and now!

Xenovia-san bobbed her head up and down, making slurping noises as she goes along. Even though she tried, my dick was simply too big for her to take into her mouth. She got 3/4's of the way down before having to pull up, incase she would gag.

Her tongue flicked the tip of my dick, earning me a muffled cry from me. She's really good! I don't know if she's crap or good, as this is my first time doing such things, but to me, she feels really good.

"Ma-chan!"

She let a surprised moan escape her lips as I rubbed Iri-chan's butt, and even slapped her left cheek softly. She let out faint moans as I moved my fingers all over her beautiful backside.

I moved that hand delicately over her butt, and across her left hip, until I make it to her inner thigh. I drag my two fingers over her inner thigh, her silky white thighs look like milk. Deciding to tease her even more, I run my fingers upwards, until I reach her clit.

"Iyaaaa~!"

I started playing with her clit, enticing moans came from my Angel-chan. She's so cute, riding my face like this. It was hard enough keeping my hands off of her body, but for Xenovia-sans sake, I kept at least one hand away from Iri-chan's body.

Speaking of Xenovia-san, her bobbing of her head became faster, and more vigorously. I began panting as my dick throbbed more and more in her mouth. I-I've never experienced anything like this before...

But my thoughts turned sad as Xenovia-san lightly moved up my cock, and let it slip out of her mouth. A lewd smile appeared on her face as she faced Iri-chan. Iri-chan was faced away from her, because I'm licking and fingering her vagina and clit respectably.

"Irina, I believe this is the part where Makoto-sama is about to burst. So, do you want to taste perfection?"

I-I don't know if I would call it perfection...

Iri-chan bent her neck, her face full of lingering lust.

"I-I want Ma-chan t-to lick me though..." She whined like a puppy, then she smirked to herself. She got off my face and turned around. She slid her body down my body, dragging her ample bosom along with her body. She pointed her vagina at me and wriggled her lower body. "Ma-chan...please, lick...I want Ma-chan to lick...make me..."

"Makoto-sama, I expect to be licked next, but you can finger me with your fist...I believe it is called fisting. Please fist me Makoto-sama."

My eyes were clouded with lust as I thrusted my head into her folds, forcing my tongue inside of her and I thrusted my fist into Xenovia-sans pussy at the same time!

""Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ma-chan/Makoto-sama!""

They moaned out in unison as I played with them. My fist was thrusting in and out of Xenovia-san, and my tongue was darting in and out of Iri-chan. I moved my free hand, and placed three fingers inside of her, playing with her clit with my thumb.

"Ma-chan...! I-Its good! Y-Your tongue a-and fingers...thumbing me..."

"Makoto-sama's...strong powerful...fist..."

They moaned out with continuous moans. Iri-chan and Xenovia-san while panting moved their heads to my penis, and from both sides, they ran their tongues up and down my erection.

Iri-chan used her left hand to play with her breast, and her other hand to play with one of my balls. Xenovia-san did the same action, playing with her breast and my ball. With my fist inside of Xenovia-san, I outstretched my fingers, and wriggled them around. At the same time, I furiously licked Iri-chan's dripping womanhood.

""Uuuuuuuuuuuu~!""

Both sent sharp cries of pleasure my way.

Their tongues, their hands, their breasts looking delectable as they play with them. Their tight pussy lips. Iri-chan's intoxicating scent from down there, and Xenovia-sans tightening walls. All of these actions were sending pleasure ripples throughout my body.

"I-I'm cumming!"

I felt pleasure coming from my scrotum and it was travelling up my penis fast! Any second and I will orgasm!

"M-Me too! Ma-chan t-together!"

"Y-Yes, together Makoto-sama!"

T-They are orgasming as well! I can feel both of them tighten around my hand and tongue! Is this what happens when girls are climaxing!? My own erection is feeling so good right now, a tingling sensation going throughout my lower body...

"O-Okay!"

The pleasure was rising...I've never felt like this before...it feels good...too good...my mind can't comprehend...its making my head swim...my thoughts on the girls...Iri-chan...Xenovia-san...

[Aaaaaaah!]

With three moans that were in perfect harmony, we climaxed together. My sperm splashed on the girls faces, and even went into their mouths! Iri-chan's juices stained my face, filling my mouth with a spellbinding taste! Xenovia-sans juices ran along my hand, and even dripped down my arm as well!

So...that was an orgasm...I've never felt such a thing before...

Both girls collapsed onto the ground, or in Iri-chan's case, me. I panted wildly, drinking all of Iri-chan's juices as fast as I could. Her cumming tasted too good for words. Instantly, I knew I wanted to drink her vagina juices again soon.

"Makoto-sama, watch this."

Xenovia-san raised a hand to her face, sperm dripping down her nose, which she caught. She put that finger in her mouth, erotically showing me her swallowing it. Just seeing that, made my thing get erect again.

"Ma-chan...that's so lewd." Iri-chan said, moving her body off mine. She showed me her face which was covered in my milk. She did the same thing as Xenovia-san, only more innocently. She made a gulp and looked sweetly at me. "Ma-chan tastes salty...but sweet as well~"

Hehe...I taste sweet for Iri-chan...

"I thought that he tasted like rainbows."

...Xenovia-san said something odd. Rainbows? What do they taste like?

"Rainbows?"

Iri-chan asked. Xenovia-san nodded.

"Yes, rainbows. He tasted like the sweetest thing in the world. Yes, since he is Gods grandson, he's of course going to have delicious sperm. I am already hooked. I'm sorry Makoto-sama, but I'm going to have to drink it everyday now."

D-Drink it everyday!? D-Does that mean we'll be doing lewd things all of the time?

I didn't have time to think about it as Iri-chan got on my left, and Xenovia-san got on my right. Both girls gripped my dick, and ran their delicately soft hands up and down it together. They moved my arms so I had them wrapped around their shoulders. My hands rested on their breasts, so I groped slightly. They both flushed at that.

"Makoto-sama, how do you want to proceed? I was thinking, me first, then Irina, then me, then me again and finally me."

Xenovia-san proposed, dragging her finger up and down my chest.

"W-Wait!" Iri-chan interjected. "I was actually thinking me, then me, then me again and finally me! You can g-go next time!"

Xenovia-san showed an unhappy face and scowled.

"Irina, you're joking, correct? I've been wanting to get into his pants since-"

* * *

BANG!

Before she could finish, the door was blasted open! Smoke filled the room as a sense of dread filled my being. Quickly reacting, I used magic to dress all three of us as the smoke cleared, revealing several people.

I was shocked who came...

Chelia. Chelia was here, with Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-chan, Asia-san and Mittelt-san. Suffice to say...they didn't look happy in the slightest. No, only Asia-san, Mittelt-san and Gasper-chan were showing anything but downright pissed faces. The others...are showing very annoyed faces. I'm scared

Iri-chan cried and buried her face into my chest. As for Xenovia-san...she looked completely relaxed.

"Sob...how could you Makoto-san...you're a meanie...you said that...we'd do things together as well..."

Asia-san was upset, and sobbed to herself. Gasper-chan was next to her, sobbing as well! I've made the blonde girls cry...I'm so mean huh...I didn't mean...to make them upset...

"...Senpai was touched by two heartless girls."

Koneko-chan said it with unforgiving eyes. She didn't seem like she was mad at me like the first two, but she definitely didn't look happy right now. Uuu, I didn't mean to do such things...spur of the moment thing...

"Ara ara, this is awful. To think that my Angel kohai was touched by Xenovia-chi and Irina-chan. Hmmmm, I think that I might have to get really serious from now on as well."

Akeno-san was smiling, but her eyes weren't. She was openly glaring at both Iri-chan and Xenovia-san. Xenovia-san didn't look that bothered by it, but Iri-chan looked really upset right now. She was even sobbing onto my chest.

"S-So...senpai likes doing ecchi things in places like this as well? I-I didn't know that an Angel could be so forward like this...maybe being half Angels are..."

Mittelt-san was mumbling to herself. She didn't really seem to be that angry about it. In fact, she was looking with a mixture of confused and happy eyes. W-Why does she look like that?

Chelia stepped forward, looking really pissed.

"So...you bitches think its acceptable to rape my Nii-chan?"

""R-Rape!?""

They girls cried out, hostility filling the room. Its so scary right now in here...I've never been so frightened before...

Chelia moved forward with unforgiving eyes.

"That's right. Nii-chan wouldn't willingly participate in something like this without something driving him. So, I can only conclude that you've raped Nii-chan because you bitches are awful. Especially you Xenovia-senpai."

"W-Why me?"

W-Was that a bad sounding tone in her voice!? Xenovia-san looks really frightened right now! Even then, Chelia didn't look like she was happy in the slightest.

"Because I know Irina-senpai wouldn't do anything unless she was prompted. So, Xenovia-senpai. You've raped Nii-chan, soiling his innocence and now you're going to have to pay."

"W-Wait just one second! How do you even know that we did anything!?"

Xenovia-san made a compelling argument. But Akeno-san showed a dangerous smile.

"Fufufu~ Irina-chan has Mako-kun's sperm in her hair~"

Even though she sung that out, her dangerous smile was something I couldn't look at. And the look in her eyes...sadness...is it so bad? I-I know that it was bad to give into my urges and let them do things like that...? Iri-chan cried and wiped her hair with her hand with embarrassment filling her face.

"Get her everyone. Its time to teach Xenovia-senpai a lesson."

[Yes!]

Responding to Chelia's command. Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Mittelt-san, Gasper-chan and Asia-san all moved forwards, towards Xenovia-san! W-What are they now!? Chelia's Angels!? They all look very scary indeed!

Xenovia-san tried to shuffle away while crying "NO PLEASE!" but they all were too quick for the girl with blue hair, and she was captured! She was captured by the other girls, and was crying heavy tears!

"STOP IT!"

She cried, trying to escape. Chelia moved forward with very unforgiving eyes and looked directly at Xenovia-san with coldness.

"Get her out of here, and punish her."

They nodded and started dragging Xenovia-san out of here! She struggled against the various people, but wasn't able to break away! They were really strong huh! Especially people like Asia-san and Gasper-chan who aren't known for their strength!

"I REGRET NOTHING! IT TASTED LIKE RAINBOWS!"

She had to scream that as she left with them all but Chelia. Xenovia-sans face was a mixture of fear and tears. Once confirming that she was gone, Chelia turned to Iri-chan who let out an "Eep!" sound and cuddled me tightly.

"Irina-senpai, I'm so going to punish you. You might've been lead astray by Xenovia-senpai, but you still did it. Don't worry though, you will face lots of consequences for your actions. Now I'm nice, and I know that you didn't do it on your own judgment, but you still need punishment. Not to worry, it isn't going to be as harsh as Xenovia-senpai's punishment...but its still going to be pretty damn awful."

She spat that out with venom evident in her voice. That made Iri-chan shake violently and she let tears fall down her face like a waterfall.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Iri-chan burst out crying so I comforted her, as Chelia looked at me sadly. Heee, Imouto...don't look at Onii-san like that or he will feel really crap about it. Even giving me teary eyes is bad Imouto-chan...

"N-Nii-chan's a-a meanie...d-doing t-things with o-others be-before me..."

Chelia then left sadly. Ooooh...Chelia, don't be so sad...I can even feel her sadness from here...damn it...and I said that I wouldn't make her feel sad ever again...

I looked at Iri-chan who looked up at me with a huge blush.

"Ma-chan...n-next time...w-we could...g-go...a-all of the w-way...we could d-do things t-together..."

"Y-Yes...s-say...d-did m-my stuff r-really t-taste like rainbows?"

She adopted a confused look and furrowed her eyebrows. Then, something clicked within her and she blushed bright red and opened her mouth. Before she could answer however...

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Xenovia-sans screams echoed throughout this area! Oooh no! I don't even want to know what's going on! Xenovia-sans dead now, isn't she!? She's been killed and hasn't even made children like she wanted!

"Ma-chan...I'm scared now...don't let them take me..."

She mumbled softly, crying to herself sadly. Ooh no, I don't know...what's going to happen to me and Iri-chan now...we're going to die...I know it...Diodora is the least of my problems right now...

* * *

**End chapter! First of all, yes, Rise from Persona 4 is going to be in the harem and story, even apart of the Brave Saints. As for that, I've updated that to include several other characters. I was also thinking of adding Kunou and Vali (as Joker) to Makoto's Brave Saints...what does everyone think about that?**

**And yes, Irina and Xenovia worked together and gave Makoto his first sexual experience, but the person who actually takes his virginity isn't going to be either Irina or Xenovia. Originally I wasn't going to include such a scene, but I was convinced by a friend to do it, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], .**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Le Fay (Ten).**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Thank you on both accounts! Yeah...poor Xenovia. And awesome!**

**Dragon rider; Very innocent to the point that he'll miss most innuendos and take the literal meaning of it. And yeah, wonderful advice. For that, I was anyway but I havent decided who yet. Tifa is from Final Fantasy 7. Its a game series, one of my favourites actually.**

**Hellspam; Aah, thank you! Yeah, her power is going to be pretty much similar to her persona's power and will most likely take the form of a Sacred Gear.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, he was nervous at the beginning but lust took over nervousness. And yeah, I remember that. Actually, that's a focal point of this chapter.**

**Anime PJ; I love you as well, haha. And thanks. For Akeno, well lets just say that something happens in this chapter with their relationship.**

**War historian; Hehe, me as well.**

**Akito the Destroyer; I certainly did! And thanks to that, he's got access to quite a range of different powers.**

**Guest; That's a good idea! And yeah, I'm sure that is a power as well, so it would make sense Mizore would have that as well.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start that chapter! Also, lemon ahead! So, enjoy as well!**

* * *

**For the first time**

The same day, after Xenovia-san, Iri-chan and I were lewd with one another in the storage room, I find myself in the clubroom with the other members of said club.

Because of what we did before, most of the people here aren't talking to us, or more specifically me. Akeno-san is ignoring me, even when I try and speak with her. Koneko-chan keeps muttering things about Iri-chan and Xenovia-san being ecchi girls and isn't talking to me either. Gasper-chan is ignoring me as well, having a tearful face.

It seems I have done something wrong...I thought that I was...but in the end...I've made a mess of things again...that seems to be the norm for someone like me really...all I end up doing is causing pain...

Xenovia-san is sat in the corner, and is mumbling to herself about how she's frightened of life now while on her super face. I think the girls before made her fear life or something. Even then...

Iri-chan isn't here right now, the same with Asia-san and Chelia. Apparently, they have some form of Angel business to deal with. Although Asia-san and Chelia showed me their dissatisfaction at my actions before and Iri-chan didn't want to go with Chelia as...she's quite bad when she's angry. I didn't mean to do it, but I did and now I have to deal with the consequences.

Buchou looked at all of us before looking at me with slanted eyes.

"Ara, so have you decided to cover this room in your spunk as well?"

...She wants me to cover this room in my spunk? In my courage? Sorry Buchou but I don't have any courage right now. I don't even feel well, because I've made people upset. I always thought that I was doing something...good, but I wasn't...I thought that I was making Xenovia-san happy, but I've made other people dislike me now.

I cast the spell over my voice, so it doesn't sound so...broken and spoke back to Buchou in a sad tone.

"...I don't feel courageous right now."

"No, Makoto." She said, with a sigh. "My Angel Bishop. I mean, your sperm. I heard that you were bad with Xenovia and Irina-san before. Having almost sex with them, did you? Did you cover their hair in your sperm?"

I blushed furiously and shook my head as tears formed by my eyes. Xenovia-san cried and looked at Akeno-san and the others, who also shed tears. I was...I don't even know what I was thinking about...I just wanted to feel...different. I wanted to feel...something new and interesting.

When she said it, Ise-kun didn't look happy about it. Maybe...because he wants to do things with Buchou, perhaps? E-Even if he does...h-he doesn't have to glare at me. Why is everyone looking at me like I've done something wrong? If I didn't love Xenovia-san and Iri-chan, I wouldn't do things with them. Yet, all of these eyes are making me seem like I've done something very dirty.

I went over to Akeno-san and attempted to start a conversation.

"Hello Akeno-san. How are you?"

She didn't respond, and faced away from me, and looked as if I had betrayed her or something. She's the one that always said that she doesn't care if other girls like me...yet when I do something...I'm the one who is the bad guy.

Large tension was in the room, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I don't think I'm wanted here right now. If anything, it would be better if I left this place...yeah. Akeno-san and the others don't want me here, that much is obvious. I'd rather have them say things nasty to me, than ignore me...it makes me feel back before I became a Devil...isolated.

Before I could stand up to leave, Buchou cleared her throat.

"Now, everyone that has gathered...its time to watch a video bitches." Buchou takes out something which looks like a video. "It's a video recording that has the matches of the young Devils. Our match against Sona's fucking group is also on it. Hah, totally trashed them."

The recording of the battles. Yes, it was determined that we were going to look at the recording of the matches today. I completely forgot about it. So a big monitor was prepared. Sensei then says while standing in front of the monitor.

"Not just you guys, but other youth Devils also had a game. House of the Great King Bael and Maou Asmodeus' House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

Astaroth...that's Diodora's House. And Agares is the House of Seekvaira-san. She lost against Diodora and was a little upset about it, but it seems like there might be something strange about it. I...wonder what that is about, though.

Everyone nods seriously at Sensei's words.

It really does make me anxious. What kind of matches did the other guys besides us have? They are all Devils who are our peers right? I'm really anxious, I want to know how they did in their matches.

Everyone else feels the same and they all have their eyes directed at the monitor. Koneko-chan who isn't on my lap because she's angry at me, is also focused on it. I miss Koneko-chan sat on my lap...

"First is the match between Sairaorg…. House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

The match between Sairaorg-san and Zephyrdor. The video began and several hours have passed. The excitement of watching the match of those besides us disappeared as soon as we started watching it. The faces of every member turned serious and their eyes were also very serious. What we witnessed was a very overwhelming power.

The one on one between Sairaorg-san and Zephyrdor. Zephyrdor was pushed back one-sided. The battles between their servants have already finished. Both sides had strong servants, and it finished in a climax. But the problem is the battle between the King.

Zephyrdor who lost all his pieces provokes Sairaorg-san. He asks him to fight one on one. Sairaorg-san accepts it without any hesitation. All types of attack created by Zephyrdor are knocked back by Sairaorg-san. Even if hit, Sairaorg-san fights back as if nothing happened. After finding out that his attacks aren't working, Zephyrdor starts to become more impatient and starts to lose his calm. And then Sairaorg-san's fists get released!

Numerous defensive techniques are destroyed as easily as if they are a sheet of paper, and Sairaorg-san's fist digs deeply into Zephyrdor's stomach. It can even be understood through the monitor that his single blow has so much power that it even made their whole surroundings shake. Zephyrdor drops down on the spot and faints in agony while holding onto his stomach. Sairaorg-san only used punches and kicks! But the power of his attacks is on a totally different level. When Zephyrdor dodged it, Sairaorg-san's blow pierced through the building destroying most of it, and their surroundings were blown away. That kind of thing… It's obvious that you will receive fatal damage if you get hit by even a single one of them!

"…The one who was called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. He's someone of that much caliber, that man Sairaorg Bael."

Yuuto-kun also narrows his eyes at what he just saw. His expression is also serious. He is our group's Ace. He must have lots of things going through his mind. Sairaorg-san's speed was quite something as well. Even I had trouble keeping up with it using my eyes. The same could be said for Yuuto-kun actually.

He has so much power...I don't know how we are going to be able to win against something like that. I'm an Angel...but even if I use some of my strongest spells...I guess I could throw some curses at him. Even then...I don't like using curses. They are dark, and make me feel queasy afterwards. I regret ever using one against Xenovia-san when we first had that mini argument at the school...here as a matter of fact.

Gasper-chan's body shook and she went to me for comfort. However, as soon as I was about to hug her, she stopped, and walked away...even now, she doesn't want to talk to me...I feel like crying. I've lost people that I really cared for because...I wanted to make Xenovia-san and Iri-chan happy...but their happiness is also important to me as well. No matter what...I can't make anyone happy...

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you have too many one on one battles even though you guys are the King. Basically, the King can just have their pieces march forward while the King doesn't move. You do know that the game will be over if the King is taken down, right? Maybe those who carry the blood of House of Bael are hot-blooded."

Sensei says that while sighing. Buchou middle fingered him and said a swear under her breath. W-Well, it isn't like sensei is wrong really. She is quite holt-blooded, and does have violent impulses.

"By the way, how strong is that Yankee Devil?"

How strong is he...well, I took him down once for saying bad things to Xenovia-san and Seekvaira-san, so he isn't stronger than I am, that's for sure. And I would do it again if he picks on either Xenovia-san and Seekvaira-san.

Buchou then answers Ise-kun's question.

"If we didn't limit it to the current six Houses, then he wouldn't be weak although he is a pussy and I hate him. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative although Zephyrdor is a bastard…"

Akeno-san continues, slightly moving away from me...that broke my heart...

"In the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match."

"But only Sairaorg Bael-san is excelling… That's what it means, right Buchou?"

Buchou nods at Ise-kun's words.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that "Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game?". In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

Defeating him...is it possible to defeat such a monster? I...don't know the answer to that, but I'm sure that we will find out eventually. I am sure that we have to fight Sairaorg-san sometime in the future.

"Is he stronger than Raiser?"

Ise-kun ask Buchou timidly. However, I answer instead.

"Ise-kun, you're stronger than Raiser, but by my estimation, you're weaker than Sairaorg-san right now. Even in Balance Breaker...I'm not sure if you'd be able to win against him. But you'd definitely be able to beat Raiser."

Ise-kun gave me a thumbs up...at least that's someone who doesn't want me to leave right now.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction."

Sensei activates his techniques, and a holographic vision of a graph appears in the air. On the graphs the faces of Buchou, Kaichou, Sairaorg-san, Seekvaira-san and the other remaining two youth Devils appear. Below it, something which looks like a parameter moves and is getting longer upwards. It's written in Japanese. Each graph has the category of Power, Technique, Support and Wizard. So these are the types given during the game. Another one, the King category, also appears. It must be the quality as a King. Buchou, Kaichou and Seekvaira-san are fairly high. At the current point, Kaichou is higher than Buchou. Sairaorg-san on the other hand is considerably high. Zephyrdor is the lowest.

On Buchou's graph, the Wizard category increases the most and her Power category increases fairly high as well. The other categories of Technique and Support are a bit above the mid-point, and are positioned in an average mark.

Kaichou's Wizard category is the one that increases the most as well, but while Buchou is fairly high in Power, Kaichou is the one who excels in the Technique department, and averaging in both Support and Power, albeit her Support is a margin higher than Buchou's.

As for Seekvaira-san, she's highest in the Wizard department as well. But unlike the other two women, she's got the highest in Support after her Wizard, and her Technique is fairly high as well, although under Kaichou's. She averages at Power, a little lower than Kaichou.

And Sairaorg-san… Out of the youth Devils, he has the lowest for Support and Wizard and averages at Technique. But the problem lies in his Power. The graph increases and increases so high that it reaches the ceiling! What an abnormal increase! It's too extreme, but that's how much overwhelming power he has. Out of the other five Devils, other than Sairaorg-san, Zephyrdor has the highest, yet Sairaorg-san has several times more power than him. Damn...if he's the strongest...

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zephyrdor."

Sensei said that. It makes sense. In the video, he didn't look like he had broken a sweat. That man is a monster at hand to hand. If I ever fought him, I would have to keep away from him, and bombard him with magic. But even if I did...my chances of victory would be...pretty much zero.

"So this person, Sairaorg-san, must be a genius as well, then."

Ise-kun gave his opinion, seeing the evidence in front of him. But Sensei shakes his head side to side, rejecting his opinion.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure Devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

Yeah, I heard that as well. He doesn't have the power of destruction but he's stronger than Buchou. If Buchou and he fought, he would be able to overwhelm her. The power of destruction isn't perfect, like everyone seems to believe. If you have a high enough power, you'd be able to deflect the attacks coming off it or the power would bounce off you. Buchou's power is good, but someone like Sairaorg-san would be able to overwhelm her.

"But he's the strongest within the youth right?"

Ise-kun stated, rather than asked and Sensei nodded.

"By doing something, which pure Devils who inherited the gift passed from their clan normally wouldn't do, he surpassed the geniuses."

"Normally wouldn't do?"

Sensei says with a serious face to Ise-kun and the rest of us by extension.

"Intense amount of training that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure Devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme." Sensei explained, and then continued after taking a breath. "He was being beaten and kept on being beaten since he was born, and continued to get defeated. Among the high class Devils and pure Devils who are coloured with a brilliant environment, he was the one who was walking in a muddy and bloody path."

Muddy and bloody path huh...I guess that would be strange for normal high class Devils. Kaichou, Seekvaira-san and Buchou must've had a different life to the one Sairaorg-san led...I wonder what his life was like?

Sensei continues speaking.

"A talentless person to become chosen as the next heir. Do you know what an exploit that is? He's the real deal since he knows the great difference between humiliating defeat and the happiness of victory. Well, in Sairaorg's case his strength also comes from something which is a secret, though."

The video for the match ended. It's the victory of Sairaorg-san victory. At the end, Zephyrdor from the Glasya-Labolas hid himself behind a shadow, and the match ended when he declared his defeat while being frightened of something. Zephyrdor became frightened and dropped down in tears. Sairaorg-san left his place while not responding to it at all.

"I will tell you guys before hand, but after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

"Are you serious!?"

Ise-kun ask him while being shocked, and Sensei just nods. Buchou also asks Sensei with a doubt.

"Is it not a bit too early shit eater? I thought we would fight that fucker Glasya-Labolas before him."

"He's no good now." Buchou and everyone else put on a doubtful expression at Sensei's word. "Zephyrdor was crushed in his match against Sairaorg. His soul was carved with fear in his match against Sairaorg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairaorg has crushed his heart. His mind. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth."

...Wow, so that's what Sairaorg-san did to Zephyrdor huh. He made him so fearful that he can't even fight anymore. I...don't want to go up against this person anymore. I'd rather have the will to live than not to live.

Then Sensei speaks in a warning tone.

"You guys also should be careful. He will come at you while having the high spirit of crushing the mind and spirit of his opponents. He really is trying to become a Maou. Not even a slight hesitation or the will to give in lies in there."

Sensei's warning definitely does strike deeply into me. Like I thought, I don't want to fight this person. Although if I have too...then I guess I will try my best against him.

Buchou then says it while taking a single breath.

"First, we need to focus on the next match against that bastard Diodora. We will also watch the video of the Astaroth whom we will be fighting next. I heard that they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares."

I hung my head low when she said that as the others looked shocked by it. Yeah...they didn't know about it until now. But I heard from Seekvaira-san herself. When I last spoke to her, she still seemed to be a little upset about it. No, I wouldn't say upset, I would say...regretful. She doesn't seem to be the type that gets upset easily. She's the type that will always stand, no matter how tough it is. I admire that about her.

"Sona who gave us a hard time, although Makoto also gave her a hard time received a gold star mark, and like Akeno said earlier the Astaroth who defeated the second rank Agares received a big gold star mark. It certainly is regretful, but it was the rank given before the match began and they were nothing but predictions. So no one can tell what will happen when the game begins. That is Rating Game."

Buchou says that. Yeah. That is Rating Game alright. From hereon out, I don't know what's going to happen. Diodora...I pray he doesn't try anything during the match. And as for Sairaorg-san...I hope he's showing mercy on that day we eventually fight.

FLASH!

At the corner of the room, a transportation magic circle for a single person appears! I know this symbol, and I know that I don't want to see this person...it will make the day seem like it really is a horrid nightmare. First Akeno-san and the others don't wanna speak to me anymore, and now he comes along.

"Astaroth."

Akeno-san says that. And after a single flash, the one who appears in the corner of the room is a gentle looking guy with a refreshing smile. And the first thing he says is…..

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Makoto-chan."

Like that, my heart stopped in my chest.

* * *

**[Later]**

The ones sitting around the table are Buchou, Diodora, and Azazel-sensei who is sitting there as an advisor.

After pouring green tea for Diodora, Akeno-san sits next to Buchou. We, the remaining servants, are looking at them from the corner of the room. I...don't like this right now. Diodora keeps looking at me and its making me feel uncomfortable.

Xenovia-san who's next to me has a tight hold of my hand, and is giving Diodora sharpened eyes. Clearly, she isn't messing around right now...she's the only one who likes me right now actually...

"Rias-san. I will say it straight forward. I would like to Trade Bishops."

He gets straight to the point like always...Trade. He wants to Trade, for me. I know he does. Well, I'm not going to him. There's no way. Even if I have to become a Stray. I...don't ever want to be in a position where he has power over me.

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?"

Gasper-chan tries to protect her own body, but I patted her head.

"Of course not. He's here for me..."

She looked happy about the head pat, but then she frowned and moved away a little. Its like back then all over again...maybe I'm not meant to have friends after all. Even when I need friends...besides Xenovia-san, they all don't want to be near me...

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the Bishop Izumi Makoto-chan."

Diodora says it without hesitation and looked at me. His smile is a refreshing one. Although behind that smile, I sense evil intentions...maybe due to me being half Angel, I can sense evil thoughts and feelings. I...wont let him do anything to me...I'm sick of being the one who's...always the weak one.

I...don't want to go near him anymore...I wish it would all go away...

"The one I will be arranging is…"

Diodora tries to get out a catalogue, quite possibly the one with his servants on it, but Buchou says it without any pause.

"I thought so. But I'm fucking sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your Bishop doesn't match up with mine, because lets face it, they don't. But I just simply don't want to lose Makoto. He is my important servant Devil and I promised that I'd always look out for him."

"Is it because of her power? Her status as a descendant of an Angel perhaps? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

But Diodora asks normally. And he even used "she" instead of "he" like he should've done.

"Its all of them Diodora the explorer. Because HE is like my Otouto, so fuck off and get a life prick."

"Buchou..."

I didn't know she cared about me like that. And I thought that she didn't want me to cover her room with my s-s-s-s-sperm!

"Because I made a promise to his Obaa-sama before she passed. I said "I will always look after him as my Bishop." so isn't that a good enough reason? Also, he isn't gay like you, so I'm sure that he doesn't have an interest in being your Bishop."

Buchou said it with a disgraceful smile meant for Diodora.

Diodora still has a smile. That instead makes it creepy.

"I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

Diodora got up and walked towards us...towards me. He stood in front of me, and then kneeled down, attempting to take my hand.

"Makoto-chan. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

As his hand neared my own, I pulled it away and gave narrowed eyes.

"Please don't say that again. I don't love you, and I never will. So please leave me alone."

When I said it, I could've sworn that I saw an evilness behind his eyes as he moved closer to me...I moved backwards by instinct and showed a face that meant he should leave me alone.

"Hehe, its okay Makoto-chan. You might deny me now, but I know what's truly in your heart...lonely, aren't you? Like when...ooh, not yet. I shouldn't say yet...although how amusing would it be to know...hmph. Its okay my love. I wont give up on you, as its destiny."

When he tried to touch me, a hand was placed on his shoulder. The hand was feminine and one I would recognize anywhere.

It was Akeno-sans hand!

She was smiling, but it was clearly something of a fake one. Her eyes were radiating a hostility I haven't seen before, and her whole aura screams angry. She's pissed off right now, I can tell.

"He said, leave him alone. So, please follow his request and move away, now."

Akeno-san threatened him, intensely! She was even giving off holy lightning sparks! Akeno-san definitely wasn't happy about it at all. But even then, Diodora looked at Akeno-sans hand, and waved it off his body...wait, what's that evil...look in his eye...?

"Can you not touch me again? I feel sickened if a filthy Fallen Angel whore like you was to touch me."

BANG!

Something snapped inside of me, seeing Akeno-sans sad face and I punched him into a wall, using my light power to enhance my strength. His back hit the wall, and I threw four light spears, pinning his legs and arms clothes to the wall.

Everyone let out shocked gasps at my actions as I walked over to Diodora and glared at him.

"Don't ever call Akeno-san such things again. She isn't filthy at all...even if she doesn't like me anymore...I wont allow you to say such things to her! So apologize, right now!"

"Apologize my love?" Diodora smirked, looking at Akeno-san with twisted eyes. "Why would I apologize? Filth shouldn't touch the royal. You and I, are of a special breed. All she is, is a half breed Fallen Angel scum."

"That half breed Fallen Angel scum...is the woman I...I love Akeno-san so don't say anything to her like that again! If you do, I will never forgive you and I will punish you if necessary!"

"..."

Akeno-san was suddenly shocked by my shocking sudden confession. I didn't mean to blurt it out...but it doesn't mean I don't feel anything other than love for her...even if she doesn't want to know me anymore.

Diodora also seemed puzzled by it, and cocked his head to the side.

"So...you're a lesbian?"

Everyone face faulted! Uwah! It isn't something that serious!

I sharpened my eyes and roared.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY YOU IDIOT PERSON!"

Even though I shouted, he still looked confused by it.

"Don't lie, Makoto-chan. There's no way a guy could be as pretty as you."

...I'm seriously going to give myself that makeover again Va-chan...I don't like being referred to as a girl...

"Ignoring your stupidity, I thought I told you to apologize to Akeno-san."

"Why would I ever apologize my Darling?"

I created a ball of cursing magic in my hand, lots of different symbols appearing all over it and put it near him. He showed a clear discomfort and actual fear as I explained.

"If you don't, I will make you experience your death over and over again in lots of different ways and curse you with bad luck for all eternity. This little ball can do all of that. And don't think that I wont do it because I'm an Angel, because I'm actually half Angel. If its to defend someone I love, I will resort to using forbidden curses and giving your life little to no meaning. No, make that I will make you a vegetable and you'll have nothing for the rest of your life. You wont make an impact on anyone around you. You'll be stuck in an endless loop of experiencing your own death 100's of different ways. So either apologize, or shall we begin?"

...I don't know where that came from. As I was practically spewing them out of my mouth, more and more of it didn't sound like me. I didn't know I could threaten someone like that. The coldness of it all...the evil intentions behind my actions...but if its for Akeno-san, I would do it again and again.

"...Damn, I'm not pissing Makoto off...ever again..."

Ise-kun said it with slight fear and all of the other people in the room are giving me wary looks...I wouldn't use it on a comrade. I barely like using it on an enemy. Its cruel and sadistic, but sometimes it is necessary, I know that.

His eyes leaked tears, and kept bowing his head.

"I'm sorry! Don't curse me! I don't want to be a vegetableeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I backed away, and let the light spears drop him to the ground. Then, with coldness, I looked down at him.

"Don't ever say bad things about Akeno-san again, or I will get you."

He nodded fast so I walked away.

Then, Sensei's mobile phone rang. After a few exchanges, Sensei tells us.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. It's in five days."

Five days...in five days...we have to face this man in five days...

Soon after that, Diodora went home, as he kept taking fearful looks at me. It was...kind of refreshing, that he was afraid of me. Maybe it will make him leave me alone, and stop targeting me.

As soon as he left, I went to Akeno-san who still seemed stunned by what happened and bowed my head.

"...I'm sorry Diodora said that to you...and I know that you don't like me anymore because of the way I acted...I just want to say, even if you don't like me...I love you, and I will continue to do so, even if you hate me. Goodbye, Akeno-san."

"..."

She didn't reply to me and looked a little distant.

I bowed one last time and started to walk away, tears forming in my eyes. I should've known that she wouldn't want someone like me. I mean...I'm nothing special. There's nothing noteworthy of me.

When I made it to the door, I felt someone grab my hand, stopping me.

When I turned around to see who it was...

It was Akeno-san, who was...smiling at me.

Why is she smiling at me like that...? And...why are her eyes...getting w-wet...?

"Akeno-san...?"

"Come with me, Mako-kun."

She dragged me out of the clubroom, as everyone looked at us with curious eyes and then we walked down the stairs, and eventually out of the old school building altogether!

* * *

I don't know how long it was, but we eventually reached my home. When getting inside, Akeno-san dragged me to my bedroom, without saying anything at all. She kept quiet all the way home and all the way upstairs.

I was having trouble on what was happening. She was silent, not speaking at all. When getting to my bedroom, she walked inside with me, and then pulled me to the bed. She sat down, and I sat down next to her.

It was silent, between us. When I opened my mouth, I closed it and couldn't speak. Akeno-san was the same, and that just kept repeating for a couple of minutes. Eventually though, I gathered my courage and spoke to her in a sad tone.

"Akeno-san...I'm sorry."

I apologized to her sincerely and sadly. She however showed a perplexed face.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because...Akeno-san saw me doing something ecchi with someone else. Akeno-san...I'm so sorry. I got caught up in the moment and I wanted to show Iri-chan and Xenovia-san the extent of my feelings. I didn't think that I would end up doing things like that. I got caught up, and I should've stopped it...but I didn't...please humiliate me...do whatever you want to me...just please don't hate me anymore Akeno-san...but if you did then I understand. I betrayed Akeno-san and I guess that's something that can't be forgiven..."

My body was shaking, and my eyes were getting wetter and wetter. I'm so stupid. Akeno-san isn't going to be with me anymore. She doesn't want to be with someone like me. I understand that I hurt her...and I can't ever be forgiven for such a thing...

But instead of walking away or hitting me or yelling at me, Akeno-san looked at me with a smile.

"Idiot...what are you doing?" She embraced the trembling me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "You...don't have to apologize to me Mako-kun. Yes...it hurt seeing you doing things with other girls." I looked down, and let the tears fall down my face. But Akeno-san tilted my head up, and wiped away the tears. "Its also my fault, for not noticing your feelings earlier, and not acting on my own as well."

"Noticing and acting on our feelings...?"

I was in a state of disbelief, however Akeno-san gently overlapped her lips with my own for an instant, before pulling away.

"That's right. I know inevitably, other girls are going to want you, the way I want you. That's one of the main points most Devils have to deal with, and you're no different. Your kind heart draws girls to you, it makes you attractive to girls as well, or to at least me. Girls...will want you and that's something I have to accept. But today, when I saw you, Xenovia and Irina-san together...it just made me feel...like you didn't want me like I wanted you..."

Akeno-sans eyes were leaking lots of tears. Her face was stained with fresh tears, and her sobbing broke my heart as well. Akeno-sans eyes leaked those tears, that look like fast running waterfalls...

"No!" I hugged her tightly, and denied her sadness. "Akeno-san...I love you so much...I made a mess of things, I get it. I'm bad, I'm stupid Akeno-san. I've...never had anything like this before. Before I came to be a Devil, I was a nobody. I was nothing and I never had interactions with people. I truly felt so alone and unwanted. Then I suddenly got friends...and I fell in love with Akeno-san. I...don't know what it means to be in love. I promise to never hurt you again Akeno-san because you're the one I truly love! Akeno-san said she felt the same..."

"I do." She replied, beaming through the tears. "I love you, more than anything! You don't know...how long I've waited to hear you say it to me...Mako...Makoto. You don't know...how long I've wanted to hear those words drip from your sweet lips."

She called me by name...without any honorifics. That means...she wants to be closer than close...you only call people by name without honorifics if you're either extremely close to that person, or you're showing disrespect. Since Akeno-san wasn't showing disrespect...she must want us to be closer.

"Akeno-sa...Akeno, I love you as well. I...will never hurt you, again. I will always keep you safe...Akeno...if you'll love me...because I will never stop loving you, no matter what."

I couldn't deny my feelings any longer. Akeno-sa...no. Akeno is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the girl...I love so very much. I always want to be with her, and never let her go. I want to hold her, kiss her, be with her for all eternity...never letting one another go.

She held me tighter, and looked at me with wanting eyes.

"Makoto...never let me go."

"I wont...Akeno."

Chu.

Suddenly, her lips were pressed against my own.

We were kissing.

Akeno and I were kissing with the passion I've never done it with before. Akeno was even kissing me with more passion than ever. Akeno's entire being was calling me to her, as I leaned up, so I could deepen the kiss.

The electricity passing between us was that of just spoken true love. Maybe she felt it, maybe she didn't. But right now, all I can think about is Akeno and her delicious body. Her body calling me, calling me to her.

Before I had realized it, Akeno was rubbing my crotch with her slender fingers, and my thingy became really hard!

I broke the kiss in surprise, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Akeno...what are we doing...?"

"Makoto." She spoke in a serious tone. "I don't want to wait any longer. I don't want to think of anything other than you. I don't want you to experience anyone's body, other than mine. I'm going to be selfish here, but I want you. I want to take your virginity. I want to be your number one. Please don't deny me...you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wont...is it okay though? Can we really...connect with one another? Once we do...we are committed to one another, right? Doesn't that make a statement about our relationship?"

I was blushing bright red, and I couldn't help but let my eyes drag themselves all over her perfect body. The alluring, scrumptious body. The body of the Fallen Angel human hybrid girl that I fell in love with.

"Ufufufu, is it okay? Of course it is. I want us to become lovers. I want to be known as your girlfriend. I'm here for your taking. Take me, and do what you will with me. Make me yours Makoto. Insert yourself into me, and spill your seed inside. We can make life together, if you want?"

"Akeno...is my girlfriend."

Hearing that, she made a bewitching smile appear and she kissed me again.

"That's right, I'm your girlfriend. My adorable Makoto, my boyfriend. Make love to me, here and now."

I couldn't contain my excitement so I pounced Akeno, pinning her to the bed. Her chest was going up and down and her face was literally stunned. She was beyond shocked that I pinned her to the bed, but she also looked happy as well.

As I laid her down and crawled on top of her, Akeno went for my blazer straight away, and started unbuttoning it. I gently placed kiss after kiss on her lips, eliciting small moans from her. Even though my heart is beating so nervously, I knew that I was doing the right thing.

Once she had unbuttoned my blazer, she raised her hands to my shoulders, and slid it off my upper body, throwing it to the side without a care. Upon releasing my body of one of its clothing, Akeno went for my shirt, and once again, started unbuttoning it slowly, showing me her innocent sexy side.

I began to kiss her more thoroughly, only now I was inserting my tongue into her mouth. Surprised by the sudden intrusion into her mouth, Akeno let a breathtaking face form, and she moved her hot pink muscle around, placing it inside of my mouth as well.

Our tongues familiarized themselves with one another's in our hot caverns. Neither side was winning the war for dominance. I was too shy to do it, and Akeno seemed to want me to be dominate.

She eventually was able to get off all of the buttons from their cages, and like with my blazer, she slid it off my body and casually, carelessly threw it to the side, it landing somewhere I didn't even care about right now.

Upon seeing my chest and torso, Akeno's face turned upwards in our kiss. With one hand, she lightly touched my chest. Her touch was like that of a feather, so gentle and soft.

Her fingertips lightly caressed my skin, sliding across all of my chest. Akeno's light finger ran over one of my pink nipples, enticing a groan to come from my lips. Hearing that, Akeno's face turns upwards, almost sadistically.

"Makoto's got such a cute reaction~" Akeno grinned, breaking the kiss. "What would happen if I play with these pink buds?"

"No don't-" Before I could protest, Akeno's fingers attacked both of my nipples! "Aaah! Akeno!"

She didn't care for my refusal of the matter. Instead, she played with those nipples as if they were her own. She twisted them, flicked them and rubbed them as well. I couldn't help but let out faint moans from my lips.

"Ara ara, so Makoto has sensitive nipples~? Its okay Makoto, I will play with them."

"Akeno, please..."

I couldn't finish the sentence as she continued playing with them. Right now, she was the one who was in control. Her willowy fingers tenderly toyed with my pink buds. My face was burning red, and my underwear was getting tighter and tighter. I couldn't hold anything in and I moved my head to her jaw, placing kiss after kiss on her.

My hands wondered to her breasts, and I hesitantly placed one hand on her very large asset. Even just doing this was sending my brain into overdrive. Akeno didn't give any reluctance so I massaged her breast the best I could. Using my other hand, I went for her buttons on her dress shirt, but pulled back at the last second.

Seeing my reluctance, Akeno smiled.

"Makoto, you can do whatever you want. Don't be nervous...because even I'm nervous. But I'm with the man I love, so its going to be okay. So, you do what you want, and don't feel scared about it either."

Without a moments pause, I began undressing her, starting with the buttons. Today Akeno didn't wear her black corset, so I didn't have to worry about undoing that. It didn't take me long to take off her buttons, and with me pushing her shirt off her shoulders, her bra covered breasts became visible to me.

Her black lacy bra was something my eyes took note of instantly. That kind of bra is what you wear when you are going to make love to the guy you love...or so Ise-kun told me.

Her body though...was enchanting. Her magnificent, flawless body was being burned into my brain. It was the body of the woman I love, the body of my fellow Angel hybrid. The only difference between our heritages was, her Angel parent fell. That's it. Akeno and I understand one another's pains and worries and we are the perfect combination.

When realizing that I was gazing upon her form, she let a disgraceful smile sprawl on her face.

"Like what you see?"

Nodding at her, embarrassed. She took my hand, and guided me to her back. She was guiding me to...her bras hooks. Giving me the go ahead with her eyes, I manoeuvred my fingers over the hooks, dragging them out of their prisons. Then, when finally all of them were unhooked, her breasts were released from their confines, exposing them!

Before my eyes, were her large breasts. The areola looking so cute and pink, and with the milk like skin around it, make it look appetising. My thoughts were to suck on them, and run my tongue all over them.

"Makoto, here...touch me here."

Akeno once again took my hand, only this time she guided it to her inner thigh. She pushed it up her skirt, dragging my fingertips across her smooth skin. Then my hand touched something wet...this wet sensation was remembered by my brain as only this morning had I experienced the same wetness.

"Akeno...you're so wet."

I noted, curiously moving my fingers over her soaking panties. Was Akeno keeping this kind of arousal all to herself? Was she keeping me in the dark about her sweetness?

"That's right~" She exclaimed, giving me a sultry wink. "Ever since you stood up for me against Diodora, my panties became in such a state. Secretly, my lower body often reacts in such away when I think of you. Sometimes, I even have to relieve myself, just to get any work done."

Relieve herself...? Does she mean...does Akeno touch herself thinking...thinking about me? Akeno actually thinks about me in such a manner. She thinks about me doing things to her...touching her...

"I...I see...Akeno..."

I slid my fingers across her slit, and I listened as a melodious moan came from her. It was like music to my ears, so I began rubbing her through her panties. With each passing moment, her panties became more and more wet with her arousal.

"D-Don't tease me, Makoto. P-Put your finger inside."

Complying with my older lover, I pulled her panties to the side, giving me full access to her vagina. Even without me being able to see it, due to her skirt, I know that Akeno's pussy is in a state of total arousal, and she wants me to touch her.

I prodded her entrance, just to give Akeno a little tease. She didn't like it so she changed it, putting my finger inside of her entrance. When my slender finger entered her, a low purring noise was released from her more than alluring lips.

The muscles inside of her tightened around my finger almost instantly. Wow, even with just a finger, Akeno was really tight. Meeting her eyes, I leaned forward, kissing her again. She raised her hand, and ran her fingers through my blonde locks, massaging my scalp.

I moved my finger in and out of her at a slow pace. Each time I did, her muscles contracted around it. It was like her inner walls were pulling my finger deeper and deeper inside of her.

Acting on instinct, I put a second unexpected to her, but welcoming finger inside of her. Her beautiful groans reached my ears through our connected mouths. I loved her whimper when I pulled some part of my fingers out of her, but I loved her purring even more when I slid it back inside of her.

Gently raising my other hand, I groped Akeno's ample breast, tweaking the nipple. Breaking the kiss with her, I decided to switch tactics and go for her neck this time, biting and kissing the snow-white flesh.

Her broken and scattering breaths were dancing around with the joy and ecstasy she let loose. I trailed kisses down her neck, sucking at some parts as well, until I reached her left breast. Looking up at her for any indication for me to stop...I received none so I took her breast into my mouth!

"Aaah! Ma-Makoto!"

Like a kid, I sucked wildly on her large mound. Akeno let a surprised gasp out of her mouth, as I sucked on her breast. I teased it, licking the nipple, swirling my tongue around it. I even bit it, which made Akeno's pussy clench around my fingers.

Using my free hand, I once again attacked her other breast! Her breasts were wonderful to suck and play with. I couldn't be happier right now, doing these things with the woman I fell in love with.

With each passing second, Akeno got tighter and tighter around my fingers. She was drooling from her mouth, and a face of pure lust filled her perfect features. I knew what this meant.

Akeno was going to climax.

So, with this new knowledge, I prodded her insides with even more vigour than I had been using previously. I wriggled my three fingers inside of her, and using my free thumb, I rubbed her clit.

"Ooh Makoto!" She moaned with desirable pleasure. "Y-Yes! Like that~! Makoto! I-I can feel it! Keep going my Darling boy~!"

Giving into her command, I fingered her faster and faster. I also sucked on her breast more vigorously, and fondled her other breast roughly. She gripped my hair roughly and pulled as her walls tightened. She moaning became so wild that I was shocked if people didn't hear her at this point!

"Cumming!"

With those beautiful words, I felt Akeno's juices being released from her warm moist pussy. She panted and stuck out her tongue involuntarily. Her hips buckled upwards, and my fingers went even deeper inside! She was trying to prolong her orgasm!

"Akeno, your body is so beautiful."

I muttered out, as she gave me a gentle sweet kiss. It wasn't one of passion, but one of love. After leaving my fingers inside of her sex for a minute, I pulled out and looked at my Akeno juice coated fingers.

"Makoto, lick them clean you bad boy."

Doing as she asked, I placed my fingers in my mouth, and tasted her juices. They taste so good, because of her essence. Each digit was covered in her honey, which I licked clean. Apparently I was doing it erotically because Akeno kept flushing at the way I was doing it.

"Now, bad boy. Its my turn to take care of you."

I didn't understand what she meant until she rocked her hips upwards, lifting her body and pushed me onto the bed, this time she was above me. She straddled my hips. She ran her fingers over my chest hungrily.

"Ara ara, I have a cute little boy under me. Ufufu, what can I do to you? How should I make you squeal?" When trying to lift my body, she pushed me down again, and wagged her finger. "Nahahaaaa~ Its time to listen to Akeno-sama, and let her do what she wants you to do. So lay there, and accept it, whatever I'm going to do to your cute, small, adorable little body~"

She spewed the words with such hunger, and even erotically. Her hands slid down my chest, gazing my skin with her delicate fingertips. Akeno gently rocked her hips, grinding our respective covered genitals together. Even from that action, my thingy became completely erect. It pressed against her flower, as a sadistic smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Fufufu, it seems my Darling boy gets hard from such actions. Ara, I hope you aren't going to cum straight away, before I've had a chance to play with you."

Saying that sultry, it got me even more stiff, which unfortunately caused my pants and underwear to become tighter. Akeno caught sight of it, and without delay, she ran her fingers down my torso, until she reached my belt and its buckle. It made a clicking noise as she unhooked it, releasing some of the tightness.

Becoming more active, Akeno leaned down, pressing her large assets into my chest as she kissed me. Our tongues did the dance of domination. However, unlike last time where she wanted me to be the dominant, she forced her tongue all over my mouth, overpowering me.

I gave in, laying their as I was 'attacked' by my new lover. She rocked her hips back and forth, and with that, my pants were getting lower and lower on my body. As my mind tried to keep up with her, she had already pushed down my pants, with them being around my ankles, showing my erection, albeit being covered in my underwear.

"Ara ara. I see you chose to wear white underwear today. Is that a symbol of your purity?" I flushed and couldn't answer her as I bit my lip. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Fuee, it makes me feel more hot knowing I'm going to soil a pure Angel boy. Its alright my cute Angel-kun, I will drown you in your lustful desires. All of them, can be released on my body."

My eyes fluttered and I couldn't form rational thoughts. My thoughts kept going to Akeno and her perfect form. She's so beautiful, seductive and everything that I want in a partner. She's...very wife material.

Akeno began her 'attack' on me again. She kissed me once on my lips, before moving downwards. I was like putty in her hands as she toyed with my body. With her upper body moving down my body, her lower body was as well. I felt her downstairs lips brushing against my leg...Akeno was wet again. I felt the familiar sensation on my legs skin.

I was mesmerized by the time Akeno reached my underwear of pure white according to Akeno. She gave them a tug, pulling at the waistband. She traced the outline of my penis with her finger, as she looked up at me.

"Lift your hips up, my Angel."

My breath caught in my throat as she pulled down my underwear, ordering me to lift my hips.

She pulled off my underwear with bated breath. Now with them gone, Akeno turned her attention to my erection. Lust wouldn't even begin to describe what's in her eyes, as she leaned downwards, and rubbed her face against my penis lovingly!

"Ara ara. You've been keeping such a tool all to yourself. It shames me that someone else has touched this before. But its fine, since I will prove to you, that you chose the right girl to give your virginity too."

She breathed onto my erection, it twitched at the air hitting it.

Then I felt her moist mouth, taking me into her mouth. It took everything I had not to ravage her mouth with my thingy right there and then! She didn't even lick me like a shy girl would. She just took the thing into her mouth without hesitation!

My self control however waned as she began moving up and down my rod, dragging her tongue all over the thing in her mouth. My body heated up, as her cavern was coating my dick with her saliva.

But the most intriguing part of it was when she looked up at me so innocently. Usually, Akeno shows a Onee-sama personality, but right now, she's showing me the eyes of a maiden in love.

I reached down my hand, and she reached her hand up. Our hands naturally connected, our fingers interlocking as she continued bobbing her head up and down my erection.

Her technique was flawless. I would accuse her of doing this before if I didn't know any better. But her eyes kept locked with my own. I showed a bright smile towards her, which made her smile around my meat.

After a few moments, she sped up on my rod, her eyes leaving mine for instances before meeting mine again. She used her free hand to stroke the part of the erection she can't reach.

Her tongue wrapped around my shaft, and slurping noises came from my Fallen Angel-san. I could feel my balls tingling. This sensation was the sensation I felt this morning. I was going to orgasm.

My member throbbed in her mouth, and it twitched wildly and unexpectedly. Even then Akeno didn't stop her 'assault' on my thing. Her head was going really fast, and unlike Xenovia-san, Akeno was able to take me fully into her mouth, and only gagged slightly. Maybe she has a superior gag reflex or something.

I was feeling too good for words as I restrained my hands from forcing Akeno's head up and down my thing. I wanted her to do what she wanted, not what I wanted. I wanted us both to be comfortable.

But her bobbing up and down my dick wasn't to last as a minute or so later of extreme pleasure, she took me out of her mouth. I whined like a lost puppy but Akeno ran her thumb over the tip of my dick, eliciting a moan from me.

"Bad Angel boy. Are you going to cum?"

"Mmmmm~ Akeno...I was...feeling good...I was going too..."

Hearing that, a large sadistic grin appeared on her face.

"Do you wanna cum Ma~ko~to~?"

She sung out my name in small doses. She was teasing me with her tone and words. Even her body was teasing me. I wish Akeno wouldn't tease me...I'm not so good with teasing...

"Yes...I wanna cum."

When I mumbled it out, Akeno showed a displeased face.

"No, you have to beg me now. Say "Akeno-sama, please let me cum" and I will comply. Just a tiny whisper of that nature would be the best my Makoto. Go ahead, I'm waiting my beautiful boy."

She wants me to beg her? Is this Akeno's sadistic side coming through? Its really embarrassing, asking her to let me release my seed. But I want to release my seed inside of Akeno's mouth...

So I gulped down my saliva and spoke in a tiny whisper.

"...Akeno-sama...I...I want to...c...cum...can I...please...?"

It was so embarrassing to ask. Even then, Akeno looked happy about it, and beamed at me.

"Fufu, good boy. That's all you had to do. Leave the rest to me."

Once again, Akeno lunged her head for my important thing, taking it into her mouth. However, she went faster than before. She bobbed her head up and down my thing. And to make me even more aroused, she kneaded one of her breasts, making sure that I saw it.

My thing throbbed and twitched in her hot moist cavern. My free hand gripped the sheets, bracing myself for the inevitable release of my essence. I was losing myself in pleasure. Akeno's mouth...is so good...its too good...if I don't...I will...surely something is going to come out of it...

"Akeno~" I let out a horsed breath. "Its cumming!"

I could only give that warming as the tingling sensation travelled up from my balls, into my dick and going to the head. With a grunt from me, my seed shot into her mouth, filling it with the whiteness of my baby making juices.

She was taken by surprise and she gagged and gargled around my member. However, she was swallowing my seed with some effort involved. She pulled back lightly, as some of it spilled out of her mouth. She sat up, having drunk my milk. The bit that dribbled out of her mouth, she used her finger to wipe it away.

"Now Makoto, this is where we get really started."

She stood tall, and effortlessly, reached for her skirt, unzipping it. I blinked as the skirt fell down to the floor, and she untied her panties that are tied at the left, them falling to the floor as well.

What stood before me was a beautiful Goddess. Her everything made me...it made me feel good to be alive. Because I saw her magnificent body, my dick became like a rock, standing at attention.

Akeno saw it, and her vagina started to secrete its fluids again.

"Makoto...you're certainly energetic aren't you?" She got onto the bed, laying next to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Do you...want me Makoto? I know how sweet and innocent you are, and if this is too much for you, I'm willing to wait-"

"No, Akeno." I cut her off, brushing off her worry. "I...I've thought about it, and I wish to become one with Akeno. If you don't want to, then I would understand, but I think that Akeno and I...I want to become one with you...is it...okay if we...become one?"

I was shaking, so nervously. Doing things and saying them are completely different. We've just done a naughty act, but now Akeno and I have a chance to become one. I...I want to experience a life with Akeno with pleasure mixed in.

Akeno undid her hair from its ponytail, letting it sprawl all over the pillow. Her long black shining hair was amazing, enchanting. I've always loved Akeno's long hair and I will always love it. Even from here, I can smell the scent of her hair...blueberries. That's what shampoo she uses. And its hitting my nostrils in good whiffs.

"Silly Angel." She kissed the shaking me. "There's no need to be so worried. I'm glad you want me to be your first. Come here, to me my cute boy." I got on top of her, and she grabbed my thingy, lining it up with her entrance. "Here, you place it inside of."

"Y...Yes, I know Akeno. I'm sorry...I'm so nervous."

"Me too. Don't worry about it. Take your time."

I nodded and took my own rod, and rubbed it against her slit. She moaned as I decided to push inside of her so I could get over my embarrassment of the whole situation. My thing entered her vagina as her breath became ragged.

As I pushed in, Akeno winced...and I think I tore though her hymen, taking her virginity. Tears slipped out of Akeno's eyes. It must be painful for a girl to give up her virginity...Akeno.

After a few seconds, I got myself fully inside of her as I gently embraced her. I didn't want her to get hurt so I just stayed perfectly still, waiting for Akeno to get used to the new intrusion inside of her.

She looked at me with tears coming from her eyes, but she was smiling. I smiled back up at her and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked shy about the kiss and hugged me really tightly.

"...I'm so full..."

Her subdued voice was caught by my ears. Akeno's tears...I hope that I haven't hurt her...

"Akeno, are you okay?"

I asked, kissing her on the lips. She gave me a kiss as well, stroking my hair softly.

"Just give me a few moments to adjust, my sexy Angel lover." I could only incline my head in agreement and waited for her to adjust. Her lower body wriggled around, apparently getting used to this new penetration. A minute later, she looked into my eyes. "Its okay now, you can move. Just be gentle."

"Yes, I will be gentle."

"I know, as you're the most gentle boy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Now, rock my world."

With her authorization, I pulled out of her slightly, only to put myself back inside of her. Akeno moved her lower body so we could get a good rhythm started. First I was going slow, and Akeno mirrored that action, moving her hips in time with my own.

Occasionally, she adjusted her body so I could get in her deeper, and for me to move my hips easier. All I could do was simply move in and out of her as we adjusted to our respective positions on the bed. Her walls kept tightening around me, milking my dick for its milk.

"Aaaah~ Aaaaaaah~" Akeno's moans were glorious for my ears. "Makoto~ Gooooo faster~! Faster Makoto~!"

With her demand known to me, I sped up my hips, pounding her pussy. She gasped at the sudden increase of speed and her body rocked the bed! I made sure she was getting pleased as I was, so as soon as I found her sweet spot with my thickness, I used my thickness to rub against it as my hips furiously slapped against her thighs!

Oooh God this is amazing! I've never done anything like this before! Her walls are so enticing, drawing me into her body! Akeno was even moaning very loudly! If we don't keep it down, people outside will here it!

Suddenly though, she pushed me off her, my dick slipping out of her...does she not want me anymore? Was I not a good lover to her?

As I thought that, Akeno got onto her knees and hands, pointing her butt at me.

"Stick it in Angel-sama!"

I was shocked by her sudden change of attitude but I did as she asked, and stood up on the bed. I grabbed my meat and forced it into her. She groaned loudly as I forced myself in and out of her womanhood.

I gripped her hips, and slowly pounded into her. Akeno gripped the bed roughly, pulling at the sheets with all of her might. Her fingernails run into the bed, and I could see marks being left.

She looked back at me, and showed me her sweaty face, but her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Go faster! Slap my ass Makoto! Do it! Punish your girl for doing this~!"

"Akeno..."

I was so shocked by her demand that I let out a perplexed voice. However, Akeno showed an animalistic face, and grabbed my hand.

"Makoto, slap my ass. Do this for me Angel-kun. Because, I love you."

Now she changed again, only this time she was saying it sweetly. She must really want me to spank her butt huh...well, if Akeno wants it then I can't refuse her. I will do anything to make her happy.

SLAP!

My hand ricochet off her butt, making her skin dance lightly. Akeno threw her head back when my hand and her butt made a collision. She beckoned me to do it again, so once again I slapped her butt, making her moan so loudly.

"Aaaah! Yes! Makoto! It feels gooooooood~! Slap my butt~! That's it baby~! Slap it~!"

As she cried out, I did what she wanted. I don't fully understand it, but I believe that Akeno has a masochistic side, and she's being really masochistic right now. My hand hitting her plump butt and me pounding her dripping maidenhood is making me feel so good inside. Even Akeno looked and sounded like she was enjoying herself immensely.

She moves upwards, so she's just on her knees, and twists her body towards me.

"Kiss me and grope my breast!"

Without another word between us, I kissed her fully on the mouth. I used my hand that's gripping onto her hip and moved it to her breast, playing with it. Our hot tongues pushed against one another so lustfully.

Feeling my limit coming, I kissed her more furiously, which she returned. She gripped my hair with one hand, and used her other hand to keep herself balanced. I kept slapping her posterior as per her everlasting command.

All of these things is making me feel good...wait...

"Akeno...I'm gonna cum! So, outside right!?"

"No!" She yelled, pushing her lower body against my own. "I want it inside me Makoto! Fill me up with your juices! Cum inside of me! I want to have your child! Lets create a new race together!"

Complying with her, I pounded her, forcing myself so deep inside of her that I think I'm hitting her womb! She was moaning into my mouth as we resumed kissing. Skin hit skin as I felt myself going to release.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~!"

Her walls tightened around me, and she climaxed! Because of that, I also shot my load into her womanhood! Us orgasming together was the best feeling. Her walls wrapped around me, pulsating. It was too amazing.

As I shot my seed into her, both of us fell onto the bed, with me on top of her, her face planted into the pillow. I emptied every last bit of my seed into her, filling her womb up with so much cum. If she got pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised.

When I regained my senses, I pulled out of her, my seed spilling out of her. I collapsed onto the bed next to her, panting heavily. Akeno slid next to me, placing her head on my chest, and gripped my hand.

"Makoto...will you always call me Akeno from now on? No san, okay? As we just made love, I always want to be close to you. So you calling me by name is a given, right?"

"Y...Yes, Akeno...call me Makoto...as well."

She nods from my chest, and snuggles in.

"You know...you don't have to worry about Diodora anymore. You think people mistake you for a girl, right?" I nodded sadly, but Akeno gained a smile. "Well, just then you proved to me that you certainly are a man, and what a man you are." She teased, cupping my balls. "Also...from now on...I'm going to call you my boyfriend...I hope you're receptive to the idea."

She was so innocent then, asking me with the innocence I'm usually said to have. I wrapped my arm around Akeno, bringing her closer. She draped her arm over my chest, and looked up at me with her violet orbs.

She was awaiting my answer. Of course, the only answer I want to give is...

"Akeno...is my girlfriend after all...and one day...wife..."

I mumbled that last part out and while she didn't voice it, I believe she heard it and was content with such a thing. Then, Akeno moved upwards, resting her head near my own head and giving my cheek a light feather kiss.

"Makoto...don't ever let me go."

I hugged her, and gave a smile.

"Never ever. You're my Akeno after all."

Hearing that, she let a pleased smile appear.

"Good boy."

I felt content, knowing that Akeno was mine now...we belonged to one another. Akeno is the girl, I want to marry and have a family with. We can raise the children together...we can become a real family...

"Akeno...the others still don't like me..."

It was a nauseating feeling, thinking that I would no longer be with any of them again, as they detested me. Akeno just beamed at me, stroking my face lightly.

"Ara, don't worry about those girls. I will keep them inline, and I'm sure that everything will blow over. They were also upset about it, but I will talk with them so they don't ignore you. Also about that...I'm sorry that I ignored you...I'm sure that it was causing you some pain..."

"Its fine now...though. We are...together now, right?"

She inclines her head.

"That's right, we're together now. I wont ignore you ever again, or make you feel upset. But I need to tell you...I'm selfish Makoto, but I always want you. I want your child inside of me...so, I want to have you again and again...until I am impregnated, alright? Makoto, I've dreamed about it, and I want us to have a child together...do you want the same from me?"

She moved down my body, and gripped the base of my member, showing me a naughty smile. But behind that naughty smile, I saw that she was genuine. She wants to have a child with me...and I want the same with her.

"Akeno...I want Akeno to have my child...I want us to be a family as well."

Akeno gave a nod, and straddled my hips, putting myself into her. Already, her tightness didn't escape me.

"Good boy. Now, lets get started on our family."

So...once again, Akeno and I made love to one another. It lasted well into the night, and even the early hours of the morning. I can say that right now, is the best time of my life. Akeno...she's my lover now, and I always want to be with her.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the lemon. Not much to add but soon the past between Makoto and Diodora will revealed. And more Rise next chapter! See you next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], .**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Le Fay (Ten).**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; That's definitely it hehe. And thank you!**

**Anime PJ; I was actually thinking something similar when I was writing that actually...hehe. And thank you as always! And that would be interesting, making him a comatose instead of killing him. And yup! More Rise-chan! And I can't wait!**

**Jose19; I already knew that, thank you. But Irina is different to an ordinary Angel, simply because she is Makoto's and Chelia's Angel.**

**Dragon rider; Well, I said at the top of the chapter a lemon was in the chapter, and I tend to do my lemons towards the end of the chapter. And I mean that more Rise, the character, will be in this chapter.**

**Anonymous; Well, it could be either, you know?**

**Hellspam; Well, I'm glad it was surprising. Yeah, I'm thinking of something like that for the name. And as for Diodora, I have plans for him alright.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, thank you for the praise, and I get where you are coming from, but in that lemon, I didn't want it to be about who's more dominate or anything like that. I just wanted it to be an expression of love. Plus technically, Akeno was more dominant, telling Makoto what to do most of the time, plus they'll have more 'fun' in chapters to come, most likely bringing into some light bdsm.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The new girls**

**Yuno P.O.V**

"Hello ape, are you awake now?"

The ape, known as Rias-senpai looks around with hazy eyes.

I stretch my arms outwards, and I heard a small cracking sound coming from my shoulder. Oooh, its a little sore. But thats what happens when you drag up a whale like the ape here to a Church. Good thing that its abandoned huh.

Inspecting the ape, I should've gone a little easy on her. She's got a small bruise on her face. Well, that's her fault for struggling against me. She should know better than to struggle against me.

When she finally regained her bearing's, she looked at me with wide, and fearful eyes.

"W-What the fuck!? Who the fuck are you!? I'm fucking scared right now! Could you fucking tell me what's going on!?"

Awwwww, she's so frightened right now. She's crying, and screaming and pleading for mercy, as I haul her body up, tying it to a pew, in an abandoned Church. It was really easy, knocking her out, and getting her body here without being noticed. She's just so incredibly weak, that its mind numbing. Especially when I walked up to her, and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. She used some freaky magic against me, that came out in a black block, but it was easy to avoid. All I had to do was hit her a number of times, then she passed out, and cried a lot as she woke up her.

"Hello Godzilla, my name is Gasai Yuno, and bitch, I'm your worst nightmare. You ape, are my number one adversary. Well, one of the number ones anyway."

I threatened intensely towards the gorilla known as Rias Gremory as I glanced at the other one that's here...ooh she's still asleep is she? I'm sure that she'll wake up soon enough.

That monkey might be a hot shot at that school, but to me, she's nothing but a boyfriend stealer. I've already chosen him as my man, and she thinks she can come onto the scene and be with him does she?

"W-Why are you after me all of a sudden!? I don't even know who the fuck you are! Why am I in this fucking Church!? And why am I tied up butch lesbian!? Why, please tell me!"

Man she's dumb. She must know the reason...the bitch was touching my man. She hugged my sweetie pie and she thinks that she can get away with kissing his forehead!? I don't think so!

"Alright ape, keep up. I'm sure that it will be difficult for you, but try your best Rias Gremory-senpai. Now you're being punished for your evil deeds, and they include how you're after my man."

"Who the fuck is your man!? Is it Ise!?"

Who the hell is Ise? Ooh wait, I think I heard about that person being in the same class as me and my man. I remember some perverted lecherous thing talking to my man like he had a fucking right. I think his name was Ise, that nutcase pervert.

"I'm sure I know who that is, but it isn't him. He's on my list as well."

"Y-Your list!? Are you after Devils!?"

Devils...? What does she mean by that? Well, she is a heartless Devil for going after another's man. Clearly, she doesn't know the meaning of fuck off and leave my man alone, does she?

Of course she doesn't. She doesn't even know that she's in real danger and when to shut her mouth up. She calls me names, and she must know that I have the upper hand here. I have her and the other tied up, and she can't even use that weird power, as from my understanding, she uses it from her hands. Good thing that I had that rope with me.

"I'm after people who are after my man anyway." I replied darkly, but laughed lightly. "People like you think you can come onto my man, and try things with him. You think, my man is going to put up with this any longer? If its not you, its the other one over there."

I gestured to the other pathetic girl, who is still knocked out. I could've sworn that I hit the ape harder than that girl there. Hmmmmm, maybe she's got a weaker skull than Gremory-senpai here.

Gremory-senpai looked at the other girl, and gasped. How did she not see her before? That's my question anyway. She's been there for a while now. She might be unconscious, but she has been there.

"Milly!"

That's her name? Milly? I never bothered learning it. All I saw was her kissing my mans cheek. As if she would be allowed to do something so scandalous like that. Well, it doesn't matter now. I will instill the fear of Gasai Yuno into these creatures.

The one named Milly moved around a little, but she didn't wake up. I guess she's really far gone huh. Well, that just means more time for the ape Gremory to experience my 'hospitality'.

"Ooh ape, there's no need to worry about Milly there. She'll come around eventually. But first Rias Gremory, allow me to ask you...why do you think its acceptable that you come onto my man, and kiss his forehead, after making him cry?"

"I-I didn't make anyone cry! I am fucking scared! Please let me go! I'm pregnant!"

What an awful lie. Saying she's pregnant when she isn't. If she is, then I'm sure that she raped someone, as I don't see her being with anyone, that train wreck. I wonder, if she dies, would anyone miss her really...?

"You are not pregnant you little liar."

"I am in my heart!"

She's pregnant in her heart...? And people seem to think I am strange. She's just insane, truly completely fucking mental. At least I have a goal in mind. My Darling hunny bear is so adorable~

"If you say so." I sweatdropped. "I also think that you should see a psychiatrist. I mean, if you're this bad when I haven't even done anything, just think how warped your life is going to be when I truly do mess you up."

She sheds tears and looks downwards. I'm just telling her the truth. She needs to know about it, you know? She needs to know about the repercussions of her actions, especially when it concerns my man.

"Please don't! This world needs my beauty!"

She's in denial. She thinks she's beautiful, when she's just a screwed up girl. I would feel sorry for her, if she didn't touch and possibly molest my man. If she has even touched my man like that, then I'm going to chop off her head.

"You're nuts. You're not beautiful."

"Well I'm fucking more beautiful than you are!"

...What did that animal just say...?

She thinks she's more beautiful than I am? Is she for real right now?

"You think I'm uglier than you? You think you're better for my man?" I glared as she cried. "Its alright ape. Now, where's my hacksaw..."

Sensing my cold tone and when I was about to face away, the ape shook her head very violently!

"PLEASE! DON'T CHOP ME UP! I THINK YOU'RE SEXY! YOU'RE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN I AM! I COULD EVEN SEE US BEING IN A LOVING RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU OBVIOUSLY BEING MORE BEAUTIFUL!"

...This ape really needs a reality check.

"Hmph, so you think I'm a lesbian now? Sorry ape, but I will never be a lesbian, and if I was, I wouldn't be one with you. Now, you think I am attracted to you, bitch?"

"...No...?"

"Good." I smirked. "I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. Alright ape, how do you want to be tortured first? I have a whip, my hacksaw, my needles, my assortment of poisons..."

As I listed off the ways I could mess with her, she cried and cried. Of course I'm not going to kill her, yet. If she forces my hand, then forgive me my sweetness. But sometimes, girls like this only learn through pain.

"Mmmmmm..."

The other one named Milly (if the apes words are to be believed) cracked open her eyes and yawned. She started to look around in a cloudy eyed state. She looked at the blubbering mess that is called Rias-senpai and rolled her eyes...haha, even her friend doesn't like her that much. Poor girl, you have to feel sorry for her at some point.

She then looked at me, and her eyes widened.

"W-Where am I!?" She tried to move her limbs, but being tied as she is, she couldn't move at all. "W-Why am I tied up!? And what's the mental ape doing here!? Whats happening right now!?"

Aaagh, she's crying right now. Good girl, cry for Yuno now. It makes life more interesting, for me. Especially when I have to go home back to that cage...I'm not going to be in that cage forever...no way...

I faced Milly here, and grinned.

"Welcome Milly, to the Gasai Yuno experience. I, Gasai Yuno shall be your torturer for the evening. How do you want to proceed with your torture? Would you prefer me torturing the ape first, or you first Milly?"

She seems to be more responsible and reasonable than the ape anyway. So I gave her a choice.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Milly?"

"You dummy."

I sighed out, rolling my eyes. How can she not know her own name...unless the ape doesn't know her name. If that's the case, then she's more thick than I thought she was.

"That's your ducking name Milly!" Did she saying ducking or fucking then? The gorilla shed large tears. "Please just listen to me and you'll get through this in one piece, understand me Milly!?"

"My name is Mittelt you stupid idiot!" The newly named Mittelt shouted in fear. "You need to tell me what the hell is happening! And who's that!?"

She gestured to me with her eyes. I winked and pointed at her.

"I said my name is Gasai Yuno. And today, I am someone who you'll wish you never come across."

"W-Why are you after me!? The ape is easily understandable, as she's most likely pissed off everyone in the world! But me, I don't do bad things! I haven't ever done anything wrong! Please forgive me Gasai-san for whatever I've done!"

So she sells out her friend...no. They aren't friends. Its obvious to me. Mittelt here doesn't look like she is friends with the gorilla, Gremory. I can relate, as I don't even want to know who would be friends with her...maybe someone on the same mental level as her.

"You are guilty of kissing my mans cheek. How do you plea?"

"N-Not guilty! I don't know who your man is, but I have only ever kissed Makoto-kun's cheek!"

...And she had to say my hubby's name, didn't she. Hmmmm, how should I proceed from here...Makoto-kun, what do you want me to do to these people...? I'm sure that you'll be able to send me word of your love. After all, you did agree to marry me...

* * *

**[Several days ago Kuoh Academy]**

"_Hello. My name is Gasai Yuno, I hope we can get along."_

_Introducing myself and bowing, I got weird gazes from my new classmates. Standing before these people is giving me mixed feelings. For one, I can hear some of the snarky comments they are sending my way. But it isn't like I care anyway._

"_Ooh, she's got nice sized oppai!"_

"_And a cute looking face as well!"_

_Two people who don't even look human whispered to another boy who looks like a freak as well, and has a creepy gaze in his eyes. The first one is bald, and looks the least human. The second one has glasses, and they seem to have a tint to them that makes me wary. The third of them three has brown hair, and a creepy gaze in his eyes._

_All three of them are perverts, aren't they? They keep looking towards my oppai, and my body in general. What disgusting pigs. I don't want them to look at me anymore. Especially someone who thinks its okay to speak about people when they are right in front of you._

"_...She's a late transfer..."_

"_...She seems nice enough...but there's something..."_

"_I don't know..."_

_Some people I don't care about were discussing me in detail._

_I don't care what these people think of me. All of them, are most likely like my parents. Those sadists who think they can keep me locked away. One day, I will kill them myself, and make them suffer a pain like no other. They shall die by my hand, and anyone that ever attempts to lock me away, shall also die._

_The Sensei puts out his hand, to silence everyone._

"_Yes, Gasai-san here is a late transfer, like Shidou-san and several others. However, she doesn't have a partner for the project of your husband and wife trial run. So, will anyone volunteer to be Gasai-sans partner? Since she is the new girl, I wouldn't want her to be left out, so let us partner up Gasai-san with someone. So, who is going to volunteer?"_

_A husband and wife trial run? What does that entail? Does it mean we have to hold hands and kiss and things like that? And what about a kid? Don't tell me that its that kind of deal where we have to raise a robo-baby?_

_Everyone stayed silent...of course, its the same as always. The new kid must be the outcast, after all. Well, it doesn't matter. These people should just burn anyway...perhaps that might be an option._

_Look at the boys though. Most are drooling...wipe that off your chins before I wipe it off myself with my trusted blade. Even if they drool, they haven't volunteered at all. Its like they want to look, but not get involved._

_The girls are all looking at me with envious eyes. Hmph, whatever floats your boat girls. It isn't like any of you holds a candle to me anyway. All of you will most likely grow up to be whores for some desperate old man anyway. Not me. I wont end up like that._

_Whatever. if they don't want to talk to me, then I don't want to talk to them either. Pathetic creatures._

"_U-Ummmm..."_

_A small voice was echoed throughout the silence of this classroom. When I examined the voice..._

_I saw a timid hand being raised up. The hand belonged to a...ooh wow. That boy...in one word..._

_Cute._

_That's what I see before me. A boy with cute features. Long blonde hair, going past his shoulders. Green eyes that look like emeralds. That small body coupled together with his adorable looks. And his flawless skin. His cute shy expression. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that this person was carved by Angels._

_I've never seen a boy so cute before. Usually they look the same to me but this one...is different. From his face, I can tell that he and I are of a kind, that are lonely, and need one another..._

"_I-I don't m-mind being G-Gasai-sans h-husband f-for the project."_

_...! T-That boy just said he'd marry me...for the project._

_In an instant, my heart was taken away by this magnificent Angel._

_That Angel boy wants to marry me..._

"_W-What!?" A blue haired girl shouts out. "Now my future husband and another girl are to be wed!? That's an outrage! I demand a recount!"_

_A recount? This isn't a vote, dumbass. If he wants to be my husband, you shouldn't stand in the way of true love...true love? Whoa Yuno, you're getting ahead of yourself there. Don't think about such things already. But what did she say about him being her future husband...little skank..._

"_X-Xenovia-san, please d-don't b-be so angry a-about it. I-Its only a project a-after all."_

_That adorable scrumptious mouth sang out to my heart. Literally, his heart and my heart are so on the same wavelength._

"_Stutter boy haha!"_

_One of the idiot males made some kind of comment towards the boy I don't know the name of, who hanged his head low...that little fucker has upset someone who looks so sweet...wait until I get my hands on you little shit._

_But the Sensei didn't even regard that male and faced the boy I don't know the name of. Is it alright...that Sensei didn't even seem to mind...and what's with that smirk on your face...maybe I should take out him as well..._

"_Aah, good. Then, your partner is Izumi-kun, Gasai-san. Please sit next to him."_

_I didn't care if the Sensei said that or not, because I would've done it anyway. My feet carried me to a seat next to him. As I sat next to him, I heard some people talking about us..._

_But I didn't listen as he graced me with a bright smile._

"_H-Hello, Gasai-san. M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto! I-I hope we g-get along."_

_What a beautiful name, to match his adorable appearance. Spring of Sincerity, that's what his full name means. Wow...what a kind greeting. No one is usually that kind to me. Not my Okaa-san, not my Otou-san. No one like that is kind to me._

"_A-Ah, my name is Gasai Yuno. Call me whatever you want."_

_Call me "Yuno-chan!" if you like my adorable husband. It will be fine for someone like me. It will mean that we're closer than close. Is it fine to be so close already my Makoto-kun?_

"_O-Okay, Yuno-san! I-Is that ac-acceptable?"_

_It surely is sweetie...what a polite boy, unlike the other pigs I've met. All of the others either stare at your breasts, or just objectify you. But not this boy. I can already tell that he isn't like those other pricks._

"_That's fine, Makoto-kun!"_

_Geez, I had to say his first name all of a sudden. What if he thinks I'm weird...no. Makoto-kun wouldn't think I'm weird, especially since all of these whack jobs are around. That brown haired boy, with his two mental friends. A girl with long blonde hair, that appears to be so innocent. Another girl with chestnut hair tied into twintails with a dopey look on her face. A blue haired girl that seems to be dissatisfied with me._

"_Hehehe~"_

_But he just showed his cute smiley face and beamed at me while chortling cutely. My, don't show me something like that or I will seriously loose it._

"_So, Makoto-kun. What is this wife and husband deal?"_

_It was playing in my mind for awhile now. Being husband and wife in a school. It has to be the robo-baby, right? It doesn't mean something else, right? Unless this Sensei likes seeing pairings happen between his students..._

"_O-Oh, its s-so we c-can learn t-to be a m-married couple w-with a r-robot b-baby coming a-after the sports f-festival. S-So, I g-guess we are g-going to have a-a baby t-together Yuno-san!"_

_...!_

_A baby! I didn't expect that we'd have a baby together so soon...Makoto-kun and my child. We have a baby, and are going to be a family. Makoto-kun and I have a family together already. What are the odds that would happen...?_

"_I-I see. So we have a family know, huh."_

_I smirked out. Already, this day is better than my other days combined. Makoto-kun, me and some dipshits. But I don't care about the dipshits. They make a comment about Makoto-kun and I will kill them myself._

"_T-That's right! W-We are a-a family, Yuno-s-san!"_

_And he said it without reservation. My oh my, Makoto-kun and I have formed a family..._

_That was the day I first met Makoto-kun, and the day that I started my stalking of him._

* * *

**[Present day, Abandoned Church]**

That was so long ago, but really wasn't either. Its complicated, my feelings for my husband, Makoto-kun. Other girls seem to be around him, and some other idiots have made horrible comments about Makoto-kun...well, they were dealt with swiftly. And anyone that attempts to hurt my man, shall disappear from the face of this earth, even if I have to do it one person at a time.

In hindsight, I should've taken that Xenovia as well. She did piss me off by declaring that my man is her future husband. Hmmmmm, maybe she can be another victim later on. All good things comes to those who wait.

"Now ape, Mittelt. Which one of you wishes to be punished for your crimes first?"

The ape cried and Mittelt did as well. Poor girls...hmmmm, I think that I will have more fun with the ape than with Mittelt, although she seems to be the type that might cry louder. But the ape seems to be the best one to torture, no contest.

"P-Please take her whatever your name is!" The Gremory gorilla gestured to Mittelt with her eyes. "Please take her! I am beautiful and this world needs me! I don't even know what I've done you psychopath! I am beautiful! Please don't hurt me! I will do anything!"

"You fucking coward!" Mittelt roared, and tears streamed down her face. "You're going to let me take your shit!? Take her Gasai-san! She's the most evil one between us! She hits people constantly! And she's hurt lots of different people with her words and her fists!"

I see. So neither of them care about the other. My, this is going to give me a good time. I could pit them against one another. I could make them fight for freedom. Maybe make them beg for their lives...hehe, the endless possibilities.

"Okay, ape." I faced her, and she cried. "If you can tell me three people who are worse than you in the world and give me viable evidence, I will let you go."

Just seeing the hope in her eyes is making me feel good about my life. Yes, this is definitely the best ever.

"F-For real's?"

"For real's."

I parroted back to her. She gained a joyful face.

"Sona for one. She's way worse than I am. She even has sex with lots and lots of people in the universe. And I'm not just talking about humans. She'll do anything with a pulse."

"That's obviously a lie, that's more like you." She released a large wail as Mittelt snickers to herself. "So, who do you think is worse than you, Rias Gremory? You have one minute to tell me three people who are worse than you, and I will let you leave and Mittelt can stay. But if you can't, then Mittelt goes and you stay."

"Oooooooooooooooh! That's some sadistic shit right there! Please don't make me! I'm fucking frightened and I've seen dead people before! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

She's this scared and I've barely touched her. Damn, this is going to be so much fun. I have parents who lock me away, and I'm not bad. People like the ape here the evil ones. I'm a good person, not like my parents. Makoto-kun...he's a true Angel.

"That's 5 seconds you wasted. I'd hurry if I was you." She cries loudly and nods rapidly as I sing a little song to lighten the mood. "Tic tok on that clock~ You suck dirty cock~ Tonight and you'll fight until I've eaten my delights~ Tic tok~ Not much time left on that clock~ And my party ain't gonna stop until whoawahaha~ Whoawhaha~"

As I sung happily for them, both of them wailed very loudly, and uncontrollably. I thought I was doing something nice for them. They heard my lovely voice. Isn't that enough for people like them? Hmph, you try and show good faith and help people keep their spirits up, yet all I'm met with is aggression. Damn horrible girls that need to be punished.

For over 50 seconds, she stayed quiet, and perhaps deep in thought. For me, I thought it was a little funny when she was showing a face that said she was going to die right here and now.

But in the midst of that, she finally faced me and gave a bright smile.

"Okay! I've got it! Jack the Ripper-sama! He's a bad killer that fucker! Then there's Freddy Krueger-sama who murders children! And what about Jason Voorhees-sama!? He kills because he's an ugly bastard! Please let that be enough!"

...So that's her choices huh. Well, I will give her some points, as she actually made use of her brain but...does she have to add sama onto their names...?

"Ape, Freddy and Jason aren't real. And Jack the Ripper is dead. I was actually thinking about people who are alive, and not fictional. Sorry, but your time is up ape. Thank you for playing the game, but your time is up and now you're going to get punished."

She threw her head back and screamed at me.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Please! I'm sorry Yuno-sama! I'm fucking sorry Yuno-sama! I love you so much! Please let me go! I will never do anything you disapprove of again! I wont hurt anyone! I wont come onto anyone ever again! I'll be a good person! Please just let me fucking go you sexy Yuno-sama!"

She's pleading with me. It would be sweeter, if she wasn't giving me the middle finger from her restraints. What an abnormal girl. She wants me to let her go, yet she swears at me constantly.

"Sorry Gremory-senpai~" I sang, picking up a meat cleaver. "But its time to begin."

I neared her as she cried and screamed for me to stop. Awww, its so cute seeing her desperate expression.

"Yuno-sama! Why are you in your bra and panties!? Is this some sexual thing for you!?"

She doesn't learn, does she? Don't ask questions. Don't piss me off. Don't make me get angry, ever.

"No, it isn't that." I assured, swinging my meat cleaver around to scare her. "Its because I didn't want to get your blood on my school clothes."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Hehehe~! She screamed and struggled against her binding's. I moved forward to the screaming girl. It isn't going to help her, as she is just an ape, who has escaped, with a supply of grapes.

"Time to begin~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Somehow, her wrists became unbound and she fell to the floor with a thudding sound. Her legs were still bound but her hands are free. She laughed maniacally at me, as that black block of power gathered in her palms.

Wow, she actually got free. Well done ape. Its giving me a little more of a challenge now, and I love me a good challenge~

"HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW BUTCH! YOU WILL BE FUCKING BLASTED AWAY WITH MY POWER BITCH!"

From her hands, a large block of power was released. I rushed to the side, letting the blob of power pass by my form, to her horror. She watched as the block destroyed the door...better to avoid those. But they are slow, so its easy to avoid them.

"S-Shit!" She roared, with teary eyes. "Just fuck off!"

She shot off more orbs of those things at me, but using my agility, I avoided them quite easily, and rushed her. She sobbed and shot off more and more of those balls at me. But dodging them was child's play for someone like me.

"You let your guard down ape!"

I laughed, bringing up my meat cleaver and aimed with the dull end.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

THWACK!

I smashed the back of her head with the dull end!

"Help..."

She mumbled as she went down to the ground. I sneered and got lower until I was face to face with her. I took a handful of hair, and lifted her face up so, we were looking at one another directly.

"All you had to do was stay away from my man. But it seems you can't even do that." I then faced Mittelt who looks afraid. "Let it be a warning to you, if you try to escape." She nodded so fast so I turned to Rias-senpai again. "Here we start Rias-senpai."

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Scream all you want, because no one is going to hear you. And if you tell anyone, no one is going to believe that poor cute innocent looking Gasai Yuno had any involvement with this kidnapping."

Her cries filled the night as I punished her. All she had to do was stay away from my guy. But to mindless animals like this thing here, its nigh impossible. Don't worry Makoto-kun, I will make sure all of the heathens around you don't soil your cuteness.

* * *

**[Kuoh Outskirts, nighttime]**

**Rise P.O.V**

At a certain time of the day, close to nighttime, I am overlooking the town with the boy I met here, who happened to be an Angel! That was messed up! And I called him a stalker...that makes me feel like I've just insulted Angels everywhere...

But even if I'm overlooking the town and feeling its crazy powers, this boy called Makoto-kun asked me something outrageous. Something, that I find really abnormal, and something I wouldn't even think about doing ever...

"Sorry Makoto-kun, but I am not jumping off here!"

I said with crossed arms. This boy, has taken me to a cliff, and just told me to jump off! What kind of person does something like that!? I asked him to teach me magic, not teach me how to die! If I wanted to die, I wouldn't need help with that!

"But its really fun! I'm sure that Rise-chan would have fun jumping off the cliff with me!"

...How is it fun to jump off a cliff? Seriously, this boy is strange indeed. If he thinks that jumping off a cliff is fun, then he's got something seriously wrong with him. If that's the case...then I feel sorry for him...

Yeah, this isn't normal. I thought this was about magic, not suicide. If he wants to commit suicide, then I have to make sure that there's nothing wrong with him. I wouldn't like it if he died on me, after he saved my life...because he's a literal Angel.

"Even so, I'm not going to jump off a cliff. If you want to jump off a cliff, then go ahead. But for me, jumping off cliffs is a no-no. But all the power to you if you want to-"

Before I could finish, he actually jumped off the cliff without his Angel wings out! O-Oh crap! Is he going to die!? He's actually done something so reckless! Jumping off a cliff is insane!

"Makoto-kun!"

I cried out! He did it! He's completely insane like that red haired girl I saw that time!

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He cheered! I quickly looked over the cliff...and I saw that he was falling at a fast rate! But he had his hand out, and magic was gathering there...I think its magic anyway. Its a bluish colour, and obviously supernatural...it has to be magic...yeah. Its magic.

There's no doubt about it. I've seen some magic tricks from him now, since I've been seeing him...I-I mean I've been watching him use magic, and he's began to teach me as well! While I haven't made much progress, he said I'm coming along well...although most of the time, he has me studying...beeeh, its boring but I asked to learn, and I guess this is how you learn...

But that isn't the important thing! He's still falling! If he falls to far, he's going to hit the ground, and kill himself! Even if he is an Angel-sama, he's still made out of flesh and bone. I just met him, I don't want him to die!

"Suspending Star!"

As soon as he called that out, ropes made out of (what I assume to be) magic came from his palm, sticking to the walls of the cliff like a spiders web. At the same time, a star shaped...magical...cushion? It came out from his hand, and caught his fall! He fell a little into it, but it springs up, like its made out of elastic or something!

Whoa...again, I clearly have underestimated this boy. He made a safety net essentially, and he made it with magic. It amazes me, what magic can do. Creating fire, lightning, wind, water, pure energy. And everyday things, like warming up drinks and food, seeing through objects and even making barriers and seals. While Makoto-kun said that its advanced to use seals and barriers, he said that I have a great potential, and could possibly rival high class magicians if I get this magic stuff down.

He smiles up at me, and gestures me downwards.

"Come and join me!"

"Y-You sure its safe?"

Maybe it was a dumb question, but I don't want to fall through that thing. But my fears were washed away as he showed me a bright smile.

"I'm sure!"

He sounds certain...he has to be! He has my life in his hands, literally!

Maybe I'm going to be insane for doing this, but...

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I jumped off and fell to the ground! I've always wanted to shout that out when jumping off someplace!

The wind hits all over my body, and I wish I didn't wear a skirt now, as I'm sure that he can see up my skirt right now! But he had the decency to look away, which I thought was very admirable.

Boing!

My body hit the safety net in the shape of a star made out of magic, and I sprung up from it! Wow, it actually does feel like elastic. I jumped up happily, and smiled at the boy with blonde hair, who's face turned a cute pink colour~ Awwwww, future senpai~ Don't give such a cute reaction~

"Rise-chan..."

He sat in the middle, and gestured to the front of him. Ooh, I see. He wants me to sit down huh.

I sat in the middle, facing him.

"So, is it alright if this is even out? Wont others see?"

That was my worry. I of course wont say anything about magic to anyone. But he basically just made a giant star shaped magical web, and now we are sat in the middle of it. Isn't this a little suspicious?

"I placed a barrier around the area. It conceals our presence, and makes us invisible to the outside world. Think of it as...I've sealed off this area, and only I say who or what can happen."

I'm so glad he tells me things I can understand. I mean, he once explained a theory behind a sealing barrier, and I didn't understand it one bit. I couldn't even get the gist of it, but when I said it, I felt stupid. However, he said that he shouldn't of explained it like that, since not many people who aren't knowledge about magic wouldn't understand.

I haven't met any other...magicians but it seems that Makoto-kun is a Master of magic. If he can go so into detail about certain subjects on it, he should teach it to others...although right now, I prefer being his only student...mouuu, no more students...my Sensei...

"I get it. Basically, its just like you've put a wall between us and the outside, and the wall is like a brick wall, nothing can be seen on the other side, right?"

"That's exactly it Rise-chan. Hehe, you're really smart~"

"N-No~" I flushed, and shook my head. "I-It was only something that came to me. But wow, this star thingy is amazing. Is it a wide known spell?"

He shakes his head.

"No, I made this a number of years ago. Its basically a safety net, but I'm sure that you've come to that conclusion already. I only made it because I used to be a curious child, and crawled up to high places, and fell off them. Obaa-san...she said that I wouldn't be allowed out, unless I made a spell which could save me from heights. So I invented this. I could teach you the maniacs behind it, if you so wish? It isn't that difficult."

To him, it isn't difficult. To me, it might be extremely difficult for me to learn it. Don't forget Makoto-kun, I'm not a magician, and I haven't really ever thought about the supernatural, before now that is.

...Teach me this huh...it might come in handy one day, if I see anyone falling. I could use it to save peoples lives. That would be a noble cause, saving peoples lives like that. I'm sure that Makoto-kun saves peoples lives on a regular basis.

"I-If you say so...but Makoto-kun. I've been thinking lately."

"Oh? What about?"

I dipped my head, my hair shadowing my eyes.

"You're teaching me these wonderful things, but I'm not doing anything for you in return. I mean, do you get anything out of our time together here? Or would you rather be doing something else?"

I've been thinking about it a lot recently. I'm taking so much of his time, yet he doesn't get anything out of it. I'm getting lots out of it, but he doesn't. If he does get anything out of it, then I don't know what it is.

We spend hours here, or wherever is convenient. Yet during those hours, all he does is teach me...of course we have fun, and he shows me some very beautiful things. Something's like showing me rainbows, taking me to other parts of the world via magic circles that transport us.

"I get lots out of it actually." He does? I furrowed my eyebrows as he explains. "I get to spend time with a new friend, and I get to forget my worries of the...well, of my stalker. I can forget him, and help Rise-chan become better and better at using magic!"

"O-Oh...so you get satisfaction knowing that you're helping me?"

That's the natural conclusion I came to, hearing his words. He forgets his worries, and he helps me become better and better at magic. Right now, I can make small flames, a gust of wind, a orb of water, move the ground slightly by lifting small rocks and I can even warm up coffee! And of course other liquids.

"That's right!" He beamed at me cutely. "I am happy with teaching Rise-chan magic! Speaking of, what do you want to learn today?"

He's asking me huh...how do I know what I want to learn?

"...Eh, well. Whatever you want to teach me. I don't know really...what do you think I could learn?"

He puts a finger to his chin and goes deep into thought.

Personally, I want to know how to unleash large amounts of power, make flowers bloom (which I saw him do once) or something beautiful. Anything like that, would be fine for someone like me.

A minute later, he nods to himself.

"How about, rather than learning magic, I give you a little lesson about the factions?"

"T-The factions are the...other supernatural beings, right?"

He nods.

"That's correct. Today, we'll focus on the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Those three are the main factions that around around this town, Devils more than the last two. If you think about it simply, those Three Factions are...different to one another. Not long ago, they were in a war with one another. It had been happening for over a thousand years. However, during that time, they lost their leaders...and they stopped fighting, although there would be the occasion dispute, when the races came across one another."

"But you said they are at peace now?"

"That's right." He confirmed, smiling. "The Three Factions are at peace now. Just before this summer, there was a peace meeting, and it was determined that they had no reason to fight, and they had a bigger enemy to deal with...suffice to say, they talked and signed a peace treaty. I, myself was apart of this meeting as well, however I only played a small role."

So...he was apart of the meeting huh...for peace. Even if he plays it off, that has to be a big deal. They've been fighting for so many years, and he was there when peace was declared...that's a huge deal.

"So...the factions are at peace now then...? No more fighting?"

He did a so-so sign to me.

"Truthfully, its more or less like that. But there are people who disagree with peace, and they have refused to be apart of the alliance. One example would be the traitors who have gone to the Khaos Brigade...eheheh, never mind~"

Khaos Brigade...wonder what that is?

"So...this Khaos Brigade...? What is it?"

He lowered his head, and released a breath.

"Its an organization that has different factions and to be honest, I don't think they really see eye to eye. The ones I know of are the Old Satan Faction, I know there's a Magicians Faction but I'm not sure on what levels these magicians are at. And finally, there's the Hero Faction...I think. I've heard rumours of this so called Hero's Faction. I presume it has hero's in it, or people akin to hero's or maybe even descended from hero's. Either way, its a bad organisation."

So...that's what it is huh. A bad organisation. Well, it makes sense. Everyone can't be good, so there has to be evil people, and this Khaos Brigade seems to fit the bill perfectly.

"Anyway...they are the bad guys. And we're the good ones, so its all good~ But now...Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. They are a little...different to one another. Fallen Angels and Angels have the power over light. They can create light based weapons like this." He clicked his finger, and formed a light sword. "And Devils, have something called demonic power. Demonic power looks like this." He made a ball of black energy appear in his opposing hand. "Both of these energies have a negative effect on one another. Like, demonic power is dangerous to Angels and Fallen Angels, and their light weapons are dangerous to Devils. Of course, each faction has their own system for magic and spells."

As he was explaining to me, something crossed my mind.

These factions have been warring and killing one another...and I'm pretty sure that Makoto-kun mentioned that Devils that are pure blood have a hard time in repopulating themselves...so, why does it feel like there are lots of Devils around...?

"Say, Makoto-kun. Can I ask...Devils are all around us, right?" He nods. "Then...have the repopulation rate gone up in recent years? I remember you telling me about it and you said that they have a low chance of...making children."

He like a small smile grace his delicate looking face.

"Its true that there are a number of Devils in this town. However, most aren't pure blooded Devils."

"Eh...? What does that mean?"

It was confusing. If they aren't pure blooded...does that mean that they are half bloods? Human and Devil born? Or maybe cloning or something like that? Maybe even forbidden relations like Devils and Fallen Angels~ Or maybe even with the Angels~

However, I was way off base.

"Devils of high class and above have something known as Evil Pieces. These things can reincarnate other races into Devils. The reason they exist is because of the low birth rate of the Devils. Therefore a Devil named Ajuka Beelzebub-sama made these interesting pieces that are based off the game of chess. Like chess, they have 15 pieces, from 8 Pawns all the way to 1 Queen, and each of them have different abilities."

Devils have ways to reincarnate people with chess pieces? That seems a little out there...but this is the supernatural, so its going to be something out of the ordinary. Hehe, Devils can make other races into Devils.

"Like what exactly?"

"Ooh, Pawns have the power to promote, turning into any piece, other than the King that is. The Bishop has enhanced magical powers, the Knight has the speed, the Rook has the strength and defence, and the Queen has the aspects of Knight, Rook and Bishop all into one. They're pretty interesting no?"

That is pretty interesting actually...so Devils can do things like that after all. And they get powers, depending on what piece is used...damn, I've been really in the dark about this stuff.

"S-So they have something like that after all? Devils can turn others into Devils and get different power ups...but what about Angels and Fallen Angels? Do they have the same type of things?"

"Fallen Angels don't anyway. They can repopulate their race by mating...making love with others of their race, or maybe even with other species. However...Angels do have a way to reincarnate others into Angels."

I-Is he serious? Angels can do that as well? But Fallen Angels can't? Why would that be?

As I was thinking about it, he produced some cards that gave off shallow lights. From my weird senses, I can sense lightness. I can sense pureness as well. Its a warm and fuzzy feeling, and its spreading throughout my entire body.

"These cards, are called Brave Saints. Only high level Angels, like Seraph are able to use these at this point. There's Ace to Queen, and then there's a special card called Joker, which is a rare card to possess."

...So if he has these cards...

He has these cards, so he must be able to use them...

"Y-You can reincarnate people into Angels!?"

I practically spat it out, and looked on with wide eyes! That's a thing, seriously!? He can make Angels!?

"Sort of. Its more accurate to say that due to my unique physiology and my Imouto's, we can make Angels that are like half Angels. While they posses the powers of Angels, they also don't have the same restrictions normal Angels have. Meaning, they can think bad things and think of e...ecchi situations without having to fall. Only myself and my Imouto can use these special cards, due to us being powerful enough with our heritages."

"I-I see...so that's it huh...do you have any servants...or whatever they're called already?"

I'm extremely interested. Being an Angel...a true Angel would be amazing. I could use light like Makoto-kun does, and I could get stronger powers as well. Learning about Heaven...visiting it while alive. It truly would be awesome.

"I do yes. I have an Ace, and Two called Iri...I mean Shidou Irina-chan and Asia Argento-san. They both are my Brave Saints. They have duties to do, just like everyone else...they're good girls who are believers in the almighty Lord."

"...I see. So only people who are devoted Church goers can become Angels..."

I was wallowing in self pity. If that's the case, then I'm out. I don't actively believe in God, and I've never really set foot into a Church before, other than the time I had a concert there.

"Not necessarily." He stated to my hope. "Other Angels would do things like that. But for me, I choose people who have good hearts. It doesn't matter if they aren't believers in God, or they devote themselves to the faith. All that matters to me is that the people are good natured, and will always do good things..." He trailed off, and looked at his phone. "Wow, we've been out here awhile Rise-chan. By the way, tomorrow, I wont be able to meet up."

"O-Oh, is that the case? Its totally fine, don't worry about it."

So he can't meet up...that's okay. I've taken a lot of his time already, I can't ask for more than that.

"I would meet up, I just have to do something with the peerage...its a television thing my King and her peerage have to go too. Its not really my thing, but since Buchou is my King, we have to go...say, I have an idea. Why don't you come along!?"

C-Come along...? Is he serious? Me going along with him? I didn't know that would be possible?

"Is it alright...for a human to go to with you?"

"Of course~ It would be fine Rise-chan! I can make the arrangements. And you'll be able to interact with other supernatural beings. Who knows, you might be really really popular in the Underworld."

He chuckled as I giggled. Me popular with Devils...haha, I would laugh if that was actually the case. Me being popular with Devils is so funny. If I was...does that mean I would be popular with other supernatural beings as well?

"Well, if you don't mind, then I would love to go along!"

"Great!"

We laughed to one another...so I'm going to see the Underworld tomorrow huh...that might be interesting...no, make that it really is interesting. Hehe, I'm going on a trip with Makoto-kun.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

A scream rang out throughout the area!

"W-What was that!?"

I roared out, looking around. Makoto-kun however put a hand to his forehead.

"Its my King, she's doing something strange again. Most likely Ise-kun has done something to her, or she thinks he has done something to her anyway. I'm sorry about her. Tomorrow, you will find out about the craziness of Buchou."

...Makoto-kun, that doesn't fill me with hope, you know?

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! DOCTOR! WE HAVE A FUCKING CELEBRITY IN THE HOUSE! RISETTE-SAMA! I LOVE YOU RISETTE-SAMA! I WILL PUSH THE RISETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUTTON!"

Buchou screamed at Rise-chan who looks freaked out by Buchou. Buchou's face looks distorted right now, and she's drooling heavily.

Its the day of the television interviews and whatnot. Its the Gremory group, and Rise-chan who is here. My Angels, and Chelia have a certain something to deal with at home...mainly people who want to join my Brave Saints, things like that. I would help them, but I have to to this.

I'm stood next to Akeno-san...I mean Akeno as we hold hands, because we are lovers now. Ever since our night together, Akeno makes it a point that we...do things like that at least once a day...even then it isn't always full on sex...mostly it is, and its nice...too nice for words...although Akeno's sadistic nature sometimes comes through, and she has whipped my butt before, and called me her bitch...which I thought was a little...but she assured me that she wouldn't call me that outside of our fun time together. She also mentioned something about dominating me somehow...although I don't know what she said after that...

"Hmmmm..."

Rise-chan muttered something to herself, looking at Ise-kun with narrowed eyes...is something wrong? She is keeping her eyes on him, as if she's trying to figure something out about him. Rise-chan, what're you thinking about right now?

I decided to ask her.

"Rise-chan, what's wrong?"

She stopped focusing on Ise-kun and looked at me, shaking her head.

"I-Its nothing! I just felt...something powerful within him, that's all. Although, he could knock off that perverted gaze upon me."

She said that more to Ise-kun than me at that last part. Ise-kun cried a little and looked away shyly. I guess Rise-chan doesn't like people starring at her like that...I think Ise-kun was leering at him.

But what she said...she could've sensed the Dragon Ddraig-san with him. It would make sense...I think she might have a Sacred Gear. I haven't had the opportunity to study it up close, but it feels like a Sacred Gear is within her...whatever it is, must be strong to let her feel things without it manifesting. Once it does...what kind of sensing power would it be able to do...? Would it be able to scan people, to find weakness and strengths maybe? It would be cool if it could do something like that.

"Makoto..."

Akeno got my attention so I turned to her. She smiled down at me, and I smiled up at her. Thanks to Akeno, the others don't ignore me anymore. It was something that made me upset, as I've been through a lifetime of were people don't like me and ignore me and bully me...

"Yes...Akeno?"

She leaned down, and gave me a small kiss on my lips. Then, she hugged me into her bust, patting the back of my head softly. I rest my head against her breasts, snuggling into her fantastic chest. I could get lost in her breasts...

"Its nothing." She assured. "I just wanted to kiss you, my lovely Makoto."

She called me her lovely Makoto, as she kissed the top of my head. Akeno and I have grown so close since we became closer than close. We refer to one another by name without honorific. I can even kiss Akeno whenever I want and she would be happy about it...

"Maou, Risette-sama, is it okay if I push you?" Buchou smirked, making pressing motions to Rise-chan's breasts with a lewd smirk on her face! Rise-chan covers her breasts with her arms. "There's no need to cover from Buchou. We're both hot women, me being hotter, but you're sexy as well. I'm such a huge fan of yours!"

"A...Aah...a crazy fan..."

Even Rise-chan seems frightened of Buchou. I wouldn't blame her really. She even scares me a lot of the time. Just seeing Rise-chan's scared face is making me think about this...maybe I shouldn't of invited Rise-chan after all...

"Ooh Maou, Risette-sama, you're the one I want to kiss and make sweet love too..."

Did she say she wants to make love to Rise-chan!? S-She can't! Rise-chan isn't into the whole girl on girl thing, is she? No, I don't think she is. She hasn't expressed an interest in the same sex as her.

"O-Oh...hoe flattery...I-I mean how flattering! But I'm not a lesbian..."

"Its totally cool." Buchou assured, pushing her boobs together. "I am not lesbian either. I am in love with you the person. It doesn't matter if you have breasts and a pussy, I am willing to look past that."

Rise-chan looks disgusted by Buchou's words, and looks like she is about to cry.

"I'm not willing to look past that though." Rise-chan denied Buchou's advances, and hid behind me. "Makoto-kun, this girl is freaking me out. Is it possible that we don't have interactions with her anymore?"

"If only that was possible~" Akeno sang out, as Buchou teared up. Akeno then looked down at me, and at Rise-chan as well. "So, Mako-k...Makoto, how do you know a famous popstar anyway?"

Everyone's eye upon me. Ise-kun had jealous eyes, because I know such a superstar. Xenovia-san doesn't look pleased about it. Koneko-chan has a mixture of happy and annoyed eyes. Gasper-chan is smiling away happily at Rise-chan. As for Yuuto-kun, he's smiling like always. Buchou looks jealous as well, that Rise-chan is clinging to me tightly. But she looks at me with fearful eyes as well...I don't know what that's about. Even Mittelt-san was looking at me with fear just before. Has something happened...?

"I met Rise-chan one night on a cliff. We got to talking, I saved her after she fell off the cliff and now I teach her about magic and such. Since both of us were in a bad place, we could relate to one another."

I gently explained, as Rise-chan nodded in agreement with my words. Everyone looked for a second, before most nodded. Buchou however, moved closer, and licked her lips.

"Thanks to my Bishop, I've got to meet the love of my life." Ise-kun looked shocked and pissed by that. But Buchou held up her pinky. "The female love of my life Ise. You're the male. She's the female love of my life...and I'm sorry for talking to you Makoto! I didn't mean it! Yuno-sama! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Ise-kun seems satisfied by that, and let a goofy smile appear on his face as he looks between Buchou and Rise-chan...I hope he isn't thinking something bad right now. I want to believe in Ise-kun, but there's only so many things I can believe in when it comes to Ise-kun...

But what was that about Yuno-san? She's my...wife during that project at school. We meet up everyday to 'plan our lives together' hehe. Well, Yuno-san said it would be good for us to meet so we can talk about our future robot baby. Is Buchou afraid of Yuno-san? I don't see why. She's a sweet girl. We even joke and play that we are actually married, with her feeding me and her resting her head on my shoulder...although we do that alone...hmmm, strange. Maybe its a warm up or something.

"B-But I'm not lesbian-"

Buchou cut her off, by holding a finger to her mouth.

"Hush my love, we're going to be alright, you and I. Even Ise can join in if you so desire? If not, then I am personally happy with you and I being together. After all, you're a famous girl...and I have a free Rook piece, wanna become my servant?"

Did she offer Rise-chan to become her Rook? Is Buchou that infatuated wit Rise-chan? Buchou...you can't come onto Rise-chan, you know? She's a good girl, and she's not got problems...

"No thanks." Rise-chan flatly rejected her, and pushed her away. "Also, can you not come onto me? I'm not into psychos and I've made my intentions clear..." Akeno then whispered in Rise-chan's ear, to which the famous girl nodded at. "...Also, you're an ape, and you need to return to the zoo. And this Yuno-sama you seem scared of, I will call her here to get you."

Akeno laughed loudly as did most of us here. Buchou held a hand to her face and shed tears. Everyone else was showing confused faces. Even I was...did Akeno tell Rise-chan to call Buchou an ape because it makes her hate people? Akeno is smart after all~

"I thought you was different, but you're the same as everyone else. Just leave me alone from now on Risette! I wont push Risette anymore! You're a butch lesbian and I hate you!"

Rise-chan had a mixed face of annoyance and mischievousness. I don't know how that works, but it does for Rise-chan. She's showing such a face as Buchou cries to herself. Poor Buchou, I think she might actually cry for really real's soon~

"Now...Risette-sama...everyone, we can go towards the Underworld now..."

Buchou gestured to the magic circle I made before, since Rise-chan is coming with us, I had to make it so we can take her with us. I've already gotten permission for her to come to the Underworld.

We walked to the magic circle, and stood in it...besides Rise-chan who looked a little nervous about it. I guess that going to the Underworld might be a little strange for Rise-chan, as she is still a human.

"Rise-chan, its okay. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

"Y-Yeah~ I know, hehehe~"

She didn't sound convinced so I walked over and held out my hand. Seeing my hand, she took it without a moments pause...although I sensed a lot of powerful killing intent coming from the circle...

When I looked...I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everyone was being their usual selves. I walked over with Rise-chan and stood in the centre. Buchou looked at Rise-chan with sad eyes...

I don't know what that's about. But when she looked at me, fear filled her features. Why is Buchou afraid of me all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense to someone like me.

"Okay, Akeno you butch...wait. Yuno-sama wouldn't like it if I insult people, so I best not do it." Buchou isn't going to insult people? That's new. "Akeno, please activate the magic circle."

"Ara, that's more tame for you than usual." Buchou middle fingered, but then retracted it and looked at the floor with fear. What's happened to her? "Anyway, lets go everyone~"

With Akeno's cute call, the light shone on all of our faces, and surrounded us, filling us with complete and utter enjoyment. I felt Rise-chan's hand slowly but surely tighten on my own, but I used my thumb and a smile to reassure her.

* * *

When the light stopped, we ended up in a basement of a big building which is built in a city. In the place we ended up at, we are welcomed by the television production staff.

"We are glad you are here. Rias Gremory-sama. And her servants-sama. Please come this way." He said with a smile, but then looked at Rise-chan with eyed eyes. "I-Is that the famous Risette-chan!?"

"Ooh my! It is! Famous Risette-chan is here!"

"Is it okay if we push Risette!?"

"Ooooooooo! You're a great singer!"

"Risette-sama is so awesome!"

Some other members of staff sang out in joyous glee.

...So, she's even known in the Underworld huh...it isn't that shocking really. She's a great singer, if not the best singer in the world, in my opinion. If she wasn't a singer...I wonder if we would have met earlier.

Rise-chan looks taken back by it, but smiles gracefully.

"Hehe, thank you for supporting me...Devil-sans. I hope to make you happy with my songs~"

Rise-chan is such a nice girl. Even though she's a little nervous, she's speaking to them like this. And she's letting go of my hand as well...I guess it didn't take her long to feel comfortable here huh.

[Aaaaaah! Risette-sama!]

They cried out with teary eyes of happiness, I'm sure. They seem to be reveling in the fact that Rise-chan is here. I mean, I would be too if I knew an idol like Rise-chan...wait, I do! Hehe!

"Yes, Risette-sama is here, even if she has denied my advances, it doesn't mean we shouldn't be going."

"Y-Yes! Of course Rias-sama!"

With that, we started walking out of this basement.

We were being led by the person who seems to be the producer, and we went to the top floor using the elevator.

The interior of the building doesn't look different to those in the human world, but they are different in very simple things. There are many devices that work using demonic powers within the building.

And on the poster placed in the corridor...was Buchou eating a piece of chicken with a daring smile towards the camera it seems. That's...kind of strange, but I wont hold it against her if she just wanted to do something like that.

Then at the end of the corridor, a familiar person came into view. With him, are people that seem to make up his peerage...yes, that person is...

"Sairaorg. So you were here too."

Yes, the one who Buchou talked to is the next heir of the House of Bael, Sairaorg-san. He has the noble jacket rested on his shoulder, and he looks wild like always. Even from my eyes, he has no openings. So he's always ready for action huh? The blonde woman with a ponytail who is right behind him is his Queen. She sure is beautiful.

"Rias. Are you also getting interviewed?"

"Yes. Have you already finished Sairaorg you muscular man?"

"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. I saw your match."

He saw our match did he? Does that mean he saw the way we...did certain things? As he said it, I saw that Rise-chan was looking at a cloaked person within Sairaorg-sans peerage...who is that? Rise-chan seems to find him or her interesting...perhaps she senses something from it. If she does, damn her sensing power is amazing.

Buchou raises her eyebrows a bit.

"No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. I have learnt many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. However…"

Sairaorg-san turns to me.

I caught his gaze and gave a weak smile.

"You little one, definitely has great power behind you. But being who you are, that's not really an issue. However, like the Sekiryuutei, I would also like to face you, in a fight of pure power."

"Ehehe, I'm not a pure power type of person...Ise-kun is more fit for that bill...I'm just a healer after all..."

"Nope!" Rise-chan chirped, patting my shoulders. "I think your name was Sairaorg-san?" Sairaorg-san nods at Rise-chan. "You see, this here is my Sensei in magic. If you want to fight him, then he'll have to use magic, you know?"

Hehe, Rise-chan was trying to help, but some of the people here are looking at me with wide eyes, especially the likes of Buchou and Ise-kun. Perhaps they don't think I could teach someone use magic. But I can, and Rise-chan has come along quite well.

"Haha, yes. That's right. The Angel spawn of Gabriel is a very talented magician after all. It would be interesting to see if he could get past my power. Alright, let me fight your pure magical prowess with my pure power, and lets see which comes out on top."

Did he have to call me Okaa-sama's spawn? It makes me sound bad. But he wants to fight someone like me huh. That makes me feel mixed emotions, to be honest. Fighting a monster like Bael-san here would be disastrous for the current me.

"Okay! I will!"

After I said that, he took off and so did most of his peerage. But the cloaked one stared at me for a few moments as if scanning my form. I can't even see the face, so I can't tell what gender the person is.

When noticing it, Rise-chan and Koneko-chan also starred at the peerage member of Sairaorg-san. I opened my mouth to speak, but the peerage member left the area after not speaking...ehehe, that was strange. I wonder what that was about.

"What a strange guy."

Rise-chan commented, looking at the departing form of the peerage member.

"Why do you say that?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. She bent her neck.

"Hmmmm, to be honest, he seemed quite strong...and at the same time, he seemed different to the other Devils as well. Although, I think that he was a Pawn."

"You can tell?"

She can tell that he was a Pawn, and he was a he? Is her sensing powers so great?

"Yeah...he has a thing in him that is emitting the same frequency as the pervert there." She sent cold eyes to Ise-kun who was leering at her, but he moved away and cried. "Yeah, that guy had seven of those things inside of him...does that mean he's powerful?"

He has seven Pawn pieces...damn, she could tell all of that. Rise-chan, just what kind of Sacred Gear do you possess? Is it that grand that you can even tell species and Evil Pieces and things like that with a simple glance?

"Yes...the more pieces the person takes, means they are stronger. So he had seven in him huh."

"That's right, he had seven of those pieces inside of him. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway~"

She's certainly upbeat about it, isn't she? But that's Rise-chan for you. She's very good at being calm and collected like that.

After the greeting with Sairaorg-san and my and Rise-chan's little back and forth, we went to the dressing room, and we left our bags in there. Azazel-sensei didn't come with us because he would be appearing on a different program. Today, it's just for us, the Gremory group and Rise-chan obviously.

After that we were taken to what seems like a studio, and we went inside. They are still preparing, and the staff are still doing work. The interviewer lady who was here before us comes to greet Buchou.

"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of Underworld broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello beautiful."

Buchou also responds with a smile, and shakes her hand. The woman looked a little freaked out by the beautiful comment.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview…"

Buchou, the staff, and the announcer lady started the discussion about the interview. There are also many seats for the viewers inside the studio! Waa… So it would be broadcasted while having people look at us live…I'm not good at like things like this...and I know people are staring at Rise-chan right now...must be due to her being an idol.

"…I...I…I…I...I-I…I want to go hooooome…!"

Gasper-chan, who is trembling behind me. I reached out my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Please try to endure Gasper-chan. It wont be much longer now."

Gasper-chan beams at me, and hugs me tightly. Hehe, Gasper-chan is so adorable, all of the time. But I can see why she wants to go. Even I want to go right now, as it is scary to be here, and I feel like I will pass out with nervousness soon.

"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be too nervous about it."

The staff says it to us then looks around.

Who are they looking for...?

It becomes clear as her eyes fall upon us.

"Ummm, is Kiba Yuuto-san, Izumi Makoto-san and Himejima Akeno-san here?"

M-Me!? Why would they want someone like me!? Why!? I'm not special or anything! Please ignore me!

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm...Izumi Makoto..."

"And I am Himejima Akeno."

Yuuto-kun, myself and Akeno raise our hands. My hand was nervous, and was shaking a little. I don't want to go and be asked questions. I would be dead nervous about it.

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you three for the interview. All three of you are increasing in popularity."

"Are you serious!"

When Ise-kun make a sound of shock, the staff nods.

"Yes. Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno-san is getting more male fans. As for Makoto-san, she seems to be getting male and female fans of equal number."

I'm getting male and female attention...Akeno is getting more male attention...Yuuto-kun is getting more female attention huh...

She just called me a she...

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Everyone jumped back in surprise at my shout but I didn't care! I don't care right now! I'm not a girl! And male and female!? I only want female attention! And even Akeno is getting more male attention...she might leave me and go and find someone more confident...

But it makes sense that Akeno would get attention. She's very beautiful, more than enough for someone like me. She could have anyone she wants, yet she gave me her important thing...would she ever regret giving me something so special...

"You don't have to worry." Akeno voiced my doubt, and hugged me between her breasts. "I only have eyes for Makoto, I wont go to anyone else."

I smiled and leaned up, puckering my lips. She did the same, only leaning down, and gave my lips a kiss. From that, intense annoyance came from Xenovia-san and for some reason Rise-chan is annoyed as well.

"And who is the other person, Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"Ah, that would be me."

Ise-kun raised his hand with spirit. Ooh, he seems really happy huh. Its to be expected, since Ise-kun is maybe not used to it. But I'm not either, however I had my astonishment better than Ise-kun.

However, the woman puts on a questioning face.

"…Ummm, you are…?"

She doesn't recognize him...why?

"Um, I am the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei. I'm also the Sekiryuutei as well…"

When Ise-kun said that, the staff realises it.

"Ah! You are! Your armoured form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state."

I see. So she couldn't tell because he had armour on that time huh. Yeah, it would make sense since something like that would happen. Even then, he didn't wear the armour the whole time...maybe that person didn't pay attention to such a thing.

"Hyoudou-san will also have an interview in a different studio. You are famous as being the "Chichiryuutei"."

"Chichiryuutei!?"

What is that!? People of the Underworld call Ise-kun such a thing? I had no idea that he would be nicknamed with such a thing...but it makes sense if you think about it really...he does shout out oppai a lot...

The staff then continues lively.

"You have become very popular amongst children. It seems like you are called "Oppai Dragon" amongst children. You screamed out "Oppai" in the match against Sitri correct? That was broadcast during snack time in the Underworld. And it became very popular among the children who saw that."

Hehe, I thought something like that. When hearing the explanation, Rise-chan dips her head as if she heard something disgusting. Hehe, if you don't know Ise-kun, then I guess his actions might seem out of the ordinary. But he can't help being pervy, because that's who he is.

"Okay, then we will lead you all to the places you'll be interviewed."

Suddenly someone takes my hand and starts leading me away! Please don't! I'm nervous about things like this!

"Makoto-kun! I'll go with you! I know how to help you during these things!"

Rise-chan ran after me and I was lead to a place where the interviews are held!

* * *

**[Later]**

"Wow, so interviews in the Underworld are similar as the human world ones after all."

Rise-chan breathed out, taking a gulp of water.

After the recording, we started relaxing in the dressing room. It's obvious that everyone was nervous as well. So they started relaxing by leaning on the wall or dropping dead on the table as soon as we entered the room.

The program was a collection of questions towards Buchou from the beginning to the end. How was the match against Sitri? What will you do from now? Is there any youth Devil you have your attention on? Such questions like that.

Buchou answered with a smile normally, and she didn't forget to behave with elegance and didn't appear to be as crazy as usual, which is a plus according to Akeno. Her family might also watch it, so she can't show anything shameful. Buchou showed us and the visitors an awesome interview as the next heiress of the Gremory!

Then when the questions moved onto Yuuto-kun after that, there were cries of the female fans. His popularity among the female audience was the real deal. Even during Akeno's turn, male fans were shouting "Akeno-sama!". It kind of peeved me when people kept leering at her...Akeno is mine...

And when it was Ise-kun's turn, the kids were yelling "Oppai dragon!" and "Chichiryuutei!". When it came to me, people kept shouting "She's so cute!" and "This is the grace of the Angels!" and things like that. It took everything I had not to faint.

Rise-chan though...wow, she was amazing during it. When I was asked questioned and I tensed up, Rise-chan practically read my mind and answered them for me. If it wasn't for her, I would've been done for during that.

"Aah, thank you Rise-chan, for helping me."

She gained a red face, and shook her head.

"N-No worries! I'm used to things like that. Even when I started out, it became overwhelming. Don't worry, since you helped me learn magic, I can help you with doing things like this...actually, this works out great."

"Eh?"

I cocked my head in a wondering gaze. She can help me...how? Does she have a secret that I don't know about?

"To be honest, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything amazing for you. But, if I can support you with things like this, then please allow me to repay you like this! Its one of my specialties, after all. If you aren't quick, people like them will eat you alive...not literally, but close enough."

"Aah, I see now! Yes, if its Rise-chan, then please support me like this!"

She smiled and thumbed up. From that, I flushed at her cuteness. Rise-chan is going to support me like this huh...she's going to use what she knows to support me...its like me teaching her magic. I'm supporting her by helping her learn it, and she's supporting me by helping me with my shyness for the camera.

As I was about to speak, the door opened. What came through the door was...a girl with blonde hair, who's hair is in a drill like curls at either side of her head. I know that this is...

"Ravel-san. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

Ravel-sans and my eyes met. It seemed like her face became bright for a moment, but she then makes an unpleasant expression. She then pushes the basket she is holding to me.

"T-This! It is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!"

"Is that so?"

She nodded with a shy nature to it...iyaa, what was really cute.

I took the basket from her and checked inside. A delicious looking chocolate cake is inside. Wow, it looks splendid. But why did she give me the basket with a shy face? It looks good.

"Did you make this Ravel-san?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it is cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake!"

So, she made this after all. It looks really well made. Its even chocolate which is a personal favourite of mine. When I examined the cake in more detail, I noted that she had made a little heart shape icing on the top and it has 'M and R' in the middle. I wonder if that's our initials or something...

"Thank you. But you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised, you know?"

"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match with the House of Astaroth coming up soon correct? So I won't waste your time. But I thought maybe I can just give you a cake. You should be grateful!"

Hehe, I think this is known tsundere...and for some reason, I can see Koneko-chan giving evil eyes towards the blonde haired Phenex girl.

"T-Then I will be going home..."

She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait a second Ravel-san, don't you want to know if I like the taste?"

I made a knife appear with magic and cut a piece off the cake. I put it to my lips, and then it entered my mouth.

….The sweet taste of chocolate spreads inside my mouth. It doesn't have too strong of a taste, and it makes the cake have the right taste. The softness feels good too.

"It's delicious, Ravel-san. Thank you, I will eat this at home! Hehehehe, I don't know when I will see you next, so I thought I will give you the comment for the taste now. I will make sure to arrange having tea with you on a different occasion. If it is me that you would like to have a drink with though. If it is, please let us enjoy tea at a better time."

When I said that, Ravel got teary-eyed and her face was red to the maximum. Huh? I thought that she might do something different than that. Have I upset her somehow?

"…Mako-sama, for the next match, I will be cheering for you!"

RUN!

After Ravel-san said her goodbyes to us, she left the scene quickly. Hehehe, that was a little strange...and I can sense some dangerous auras behind me right now...especially Akeno doesn't look happy...right now...

But soon, the match between Gremory and Astaroth will be happening...am I prepared for it?

* * *

**End chapter! Yes, Yuno is in the story! Originally I wasn't going to put her in, but a friend convinced me, saying that it would be funny having a psycho yandere Angel in the story, and Yuno is one of my favourite yandere's so I thought why not.**

**Also, some Rise bonding this chapter! Soon Diodora's involvement with Makoto's past will be revealed! Also, if anyone has any ideas for a Brave Saint member for Makoto that could be in Ise's harem, then please let me know. Well, until next time.**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], Yuno [Future Diary].**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Yuno (Six), Kunou (Nine), Le Fay (Ten), Dani (OC Queen), Vali (Joker).**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Hehe, I guess so~ Haha, yeah, some kind of apocalypse will happen alright!**

**Hellspam; First of all, thank you! Yuno is crazy scary, and Rias is...well, Rias. And yeah, she has a Rook left, for Rossweisse. Those are some good choices!**

**Anime PJ; Hahaha, she's a fav of mine as well, obviously. And no it doesn't, as I find them attractive as well. And thank you! But yeah, a meeting between those two would be...scary alright. Sadist vs yandere...scary.**

**Dragon rider; Thanks, and no worries, I have a few ideas from other people.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, Rise would be able to sense Vali's Dragon power when they come into contact.**

**Guest 2; Those are some good candidates, so thank you for suggesting them! And I'm guessing that other idea is a certain silent necromancer. And cool idea with the swords.**

**Iamfinalfantasy; Well, she's more tsundere than yandere. She wouldn't murder anyone and she wouldn't attack people, she just gets jealous of it all. But she does have her moments hehe. And I'm sorry you feel like that, and I can't change the way you think so...erm, I dunno...try and enjoy the other parts I guess.**

**Harem Master123; Thanks! I haven't decided about that yet. Its still a possibility, but right now, its more on the joking side. For Lilith, I might add her to a harem in the future, dunno which story yet, maybe this one hehe. As for the kendo girls, that's already been answered by another fic hehe. As for Yuno, she'll move on, eventually, upon seeing that Rias isn't interested in Makoto, that way. And cool character, I will give it a think!**

**Guest 3; Those two would be cool, maybe Saeko...not sure yet.**

**Guest 4; Yeah, that would be funny! I could see Mizore doing that!**

**Guest 5; I can see Xenovia doing that anyway. Everyone in the harem will be getting a lemon, maybe a threesome lemon, depending who it is. I might even do a foursome between the Church Trio, haha.**

**Guest 6; Ooh, I have a good way to introduce Tifa to the story and Rise will become an Angel after the Diodora incident.**

**Guest 7; Those two would be good with Ise, and Makoto respectably. For Eucliwood, I was planning on adding her to a story, since she's a fav of mine. And maybe like you said, when I do an son of Ophis story (dunno when) he will be having his own team.**

**With those lovely review out of the way, its time to start the chapter! Also, there's a lemon in this chapter, but its marked where it starts and ends so you can't skip it if its not your thing.**

* * *

**The night before the big fight**

The night before the big battle with Diodora, I was finishing up in the bathroom, obviously just finishing my bath. I thought that Akeno-saaaaa...Akeno was going to be making an appearance, but she didn't show up.

I thought she might, but she didn't and I was left on my own, with my thoughts. I didn't know what to think about it, if I'm honest. If she didn't want to have a bath, she could've told me. I was waiting for an hour, before giving up and washing myself.

By the way, the bath is located at the bottom of the Makoto house, as I've dubbed it. Since it is technically my home, I have named it as such. Thanks to Rias-Buchou, the house was renovated, and we have lots of floors now. Its similar to Ise-kun's house.

Since we have a pool, most of the girls usually are in there. But tonight, the house is eerie quiet. I wonder where everyone is? Usually, people are screaming, shouting, crying, laughing and other things like that.

But tonight, its very quiet.

Its so quiet that I can actually hear crickets from outside, despite me being technically underground. Strange. I hope they aren't planning anything like ambushing me and scaring the life out of me.

The last time they did that, I almost died of a heart attack. Especially when Xenovia 'attacked' me, trying to get my pants off. Geez, that girl is a naughty girl. She always tries to do things to me and when I say no, she gets spurred on or something and wont stop attacking me. It took Koneko-chan and Akeno to drag her off me, in fear that she might've actually raped me or something. That would be bad if she raped me. She could go to jail.

But through all of that, I kept thinking about tomorrow. What's going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, is the day that I fight Diodora. I know something is going to happen, as I feel it within my body.

I don't know what it is, but I know something is going to happen. Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't hurt the people that I love. He'll have to be mowed down before he can lay a finger on anyone that I call friend.

After finishing my bath, I wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked outside.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of a red blur in this long corridor. There's also a light on in the training room, that's directly across from this big bath...is something in there?

At first I thought that it was blood or something, but I was wrong.

The thing that had become clear to my vision.

The thing was...Buchou. She was looking around curiously, and had a wondering look on her face. To say she was confused would've been an understatement. She looked downright weirded out by whatever she is doing here.

"Makoto!" Once she caught my eye, she became happy, and bounced over with a gleam in her eyes. "Where are we exactly?"

"Eh?" I had confusion written all over my face, as she bent her neck slightly. She doesn't know where she is? "Buchou, this is my home."

"Is it?"

She asked with the same perplexity that she was showing before. She really didn't know where she was? How is it possible that she doesn't know where she was? Did she take some drugs and wondered here or something?

"Yes, this is my home. Are you okay Buchou? You seem to be confused."

She lowered her head, and looked at me with freaked out eyes.

"I am freaked out, but why aren't you stuttering? Cast that spell again?"

I inclined my head.

"Akeno said that she wanted to hear me...erm...cry out today...so she asked me to do it..."

My entire face turned like a red apple and I looked away. Its hard to think about what Akeno makes me do sometimes. I love Akeno with all of my heart, but the things she makes me do...questions a lot about her...she clearly is the dominating one between us...I try to be, but she tells me that she wants to take lead most of the time.

"I see..."

She still seemed down, and usually Buchou likes teasing people...what's going on with her?

"So Buchou, what's going on with you?"

Buchou put a hand to her face, and she gained teary eyes.

"...I know this is going to sound strange, but when I was at home, at Ise's, I was suddenly blindfolded and I screamed and kicked out, trying to get away. However, someone whispered "Shut the fuck up bitch or I will murder you!" so I had no choice but to be quiet and stop kicking out. Then, the next thing I know, a sharp pain happened to the back of my head. The next thing I remember, was being here, in this strange place. Then you showed up and the rest you know."

...Eh, that's weird. Buchou was...attacked and she was left here? Why would anyone do that? What a strange thing. Maybe someone has it out for Buchou. She does tend to annoy a lot of people. So it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she has enemies out there somewhere.

"A...Are you okay then Buchou? Does your head hurt? Want me to heal you?"

She touched the back of her head, a complacent smile appeared on her face, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you Makoto. But, why would anyone attack me? I am a delicate flower that this world obviously needs in the sea of chaos and destruction." I sweatdropped as she put her hands together in a prayer like stance. "After all, this world needs my beauty, and why would someone want to take that away from the world?"

I don't know how to answer that without being offensive. She's clearly delusional and needs to seek medical help. Any help would be good for Buchou. I've been meaning to try and fix her mentality...I do have a spell for such things. But I don't know if I should, in fear that I damage her even more.

"Erm...I'm sure that this person didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe this person was showing you that he, or she, was sending a warning, so you don't annoy them again maybe?"

That's the only conclusion I could think of without saying anything more offensive.

Buchou dipped her head low, sighing.

"Maybe. But I don't get why anyone would come after me. I'm an amazing woman with a rocking body. My breasts, are actually amazing." She stated with an oh-so-factual voice. She then looks at me, and puts up a finger. "But that's a no-no for you my Makoto. You might be adorable, but I'm Ise's. Although I'm not opposed to threesomes. Especially when I see nearly everything like I do now. Your body, looks so fucking sexy when there's no clothes on it. I can see why Akeno would want your Shota body. Its enchanting to say the least."

"Pft!" I did a spit take and rapidly shook my head! "Buchou that's! I can't think of you like that! And I don't! I can't have a threesome with you and Ise-kun! I'm in love with...erm, Akeno...she's the one that I love very much. And I also love...others as well...but could you erm..."

Buchou gains an understanding face, yet a mirth smile appears.

"Its alright my adorable Bishop. I get it. Akeno is quite beautiful. If I was you, I would be wrecking that body everyday as well. She's got lovely breasts, and her butt looks very lovely. I'm actually jealous of her skin though. So squeaky clean. It makes me feel good when we have shower time, to wash her lovely skin, and play with her lovely hair."

...I think that I should get out of here before she really begins to freak me out. No, make that before she continues to freak me out! Buchou's scaring me again! She's even saying things about Akeno, my girlfriend!

I need to get Buchou out of here before I freak out and cry.

"Buchou, can I send you anywhere?"

She turns to me, after having a red face, and puts up her pinky finger.

"Could you send me home my sexy little Bishop? Preferably to Ise. Maybe I could get in a little good...ooh yeah, especially when he...my breasts need to be fondled after all Makoto! Ise hurts me its true, I wont deny it. But if its you and Ise, then I wouldn't be bothered. A Shota and a whatever the hell he is, together would be fun. I would invite Yuuto, but he's gay for you. Unless you wanna do a little yaoi for Buchou, I wouldn't be apposed to it. Actually, it would be hot."

I really wish she wouldn't come onto me. If she is that is. She scares the living daylights out of me. Especially when she grabs her own breast, and massages it slightly! Buchou, that's not what you should do in front of others! And what's that about Yuuto-kun? She can't keep saying that, as even I become worried that she might be right.

"Sure, I can do that for you...not the yaoi thing...if I have the yaoi word right... Although Yuuto-kun isn't..."

"He's got the hot's for you, Makoto. Just watch out now~ Before you know it, he will show up, and attempt to seduce you. Although I think you two are a cute couple, since you obviously aren't gay, since you've done Akeno, Yuuto is going to be left in the cold."

I shuddered and activated a magic circle underneath Buchou.

"I'll send you home Buchou."

I mumbled out with fear. Buchou always makes me feel afraid when its to do with her fantasies of me and other males. I might have a...Trap like face, but that doesn't give her the right to make me feel embarrassed like this.

"Good Angel Bishop. You truly know how to be a good boy, especially since Diodora is after you." I lowered my head, and Buchou kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about Diodora, I wont allow him to touch you. If he tries anything, I will blast that mother fucker to fucking Heaven to let your Okaa-san take care of the shit." Buchou said it with kindness, I think, and once again kissed the top of my head. "What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to worry about that little shit. You're stronger than him anyway, and he's a pussy, and a weak one at that. The only reason he won against Seekvaira, is because something dodgy was going on there, and I think he might be using performance enhancing drugs, maybe."

In her own way, I could tell that she was trying to comfort me. She was trying to make it so I don't worry about Diodora, and in her way, she has cheered me up. I do feel better about it, strangely enough.

Maybe its because Buchou has a natural way to make it so nothing bad happens. She's...mental, that's not a question in anyone's mind. But in her way, she is the one who uses what she has, and makes you feel better. Especially if its me. I think she has a soft spot for me, but I hope that it isn't soft enough where she wants me sexually.

"Thank you Buchou...I know that I'm a burden sometimes, especially when its because of situations like this but...I'm glad that you made me your Bishop. It means, I will always be loved."

"Well...of course." She scratched her cheek surprisingly shyly, and gained a blush. "I do love you very much after all, and you've been through more than enough in a life time."

"Yeah..."

It has been a hard journey huh. Obaa-san and Ojii-san dying was hard. I didn't think I would be able to carry on after them...but I found a new family, that love me and always will...its the best feeling, knowing that I am able to see my friends everyday, being with them, actually having friends.

"Makoto, could you send me back now?"

"Of course Buchou, goodbye. See you tomorrow."

She licked her lips a little and groped her breast with a lewd look on her face. S-She's scaring me again with her weirdness. I wish she wouldn't do creepy things like that! She ruins a moment!

I made her disappear and shuddered a little.

I don't need anymore crazy today. And I don't need anymore lies about Yuuto-kun...although there might be a chance...I'm not going to think about it! Yeah, I wont think about Buchou and her weird ways!

"...Senpai."

"Iyaaaaaa!"

I screamed and jumped! Its Yuuto-kun come to get me to take me back to his house and he's going to do things to my Shota body because he wants me and he isn't a girl and if he was then it would be different but he isn't a girl and...

"Senpai?"

...Oops.

Got the wrong person.

Its Koneko-chan who appeared.

Hehe, freaked out for nothing then. She looks cute though, dressed in nothing but my shirt. Even though I'm not really that much taller than she is, she's taken to wear one of my shirts and I believe she has panties on...if she doesn't, then what has she been doing all of this time?

Thank God. I thought it was Yuuto-kun then. I know that he wouldn't do anything, because he knows I'm not that way, but Buchou's words then sounded really...weird. It was quite convincing.

Koneko-chan cocks her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

"...Is something wrong senpai?"

I shook my head, and my body quaked at the same time. I can't handle much more of this. Diodora, Buchou, and other people scaring me.

"Nothing...I was just talking with Buchou, and she got the better of me again, making me think that Yuuto-kun is gay and wants me."

"...Yuuto-senpai is gay, and he does want you." I shaked my body, and Koneko-chan showed a ghost of a smile. "...I'm only kidding, I think. ...I'm not sure if senpai is or not. ...But there are some very convincing hints that he is. ...Anyway, can I talk with you, senpai?"

She wants to talk to me? I wonder what she wants to talk to me about?

Warily, I gave a nod.

"Of course, is there something on your mind?"

"...Yes, there is. Tomorrow, senpai...I need to talk with you privately about it...can you come to my room soon? Its really urgent, and it can't be put off any longer. ...Please say you'll come senpai."

She seems really determined about something and even worried lightly. I wonder what's going on? And she said it can't be put off? What can't be put off? It can't be put off until after the Diodora thing?

"S...Sure, I will come Koneko-chan. Shall we go now?"

She shook her head, and pointed at the training room. Right, I feel like Xenovia-san is in there right now.

"...After you've dealt with Xenovia-senpai. ...She seems to be thinking about something deeply, since the Diodora incident started. ...Whatever you do, please don't forget to come to my room after you've talked with Xenovia-senpai."

Xenovia-san is worried about something huh. Or at least thinking about something deeply. Xenovia-san, I wonder what's going on with her? I know that she's been worried about Diodora, but is it anything other than that?

"Yes, I will definitely come, and wont forget."

"...Thank you senpai."

Koneko-chan lightly pressed her lips to my cheek, after standing on her tiptoes, then she ran off down the corridor, and up the stairs at the end of said corridor. She seemed to be in a hurry huh. Koneko-chan, what's going on with her?

I turned my attention back to the training room, I hear light panting going on. The door is ajar, so I check inside.

* * *

Xenovia-san is in there wielding a practice purpose sword. She is wearing training wear and is wielding the sword seriously. The seriousness on her face is more than anything I have seen on her face before. Speaking of her face, she's covered in her own sweat, making her face glisten in the light from the bulbs above her.

"I can't fail Makoto-sama tomorrow." She hollowly said to herself, swinging her practice sword to the side, cutting the air slightly. "I wont allow Diodora to take Makoto-sama, that damn Devil." Again, she sliced the air, making it bend slightly. If I look closer, she's tapping into demonic power. "Makoto-sama, he needs to be free from this man. When the Rating Game starts I will definitely cut down Diodora! I will turn his body to Ash with Durandal's light!"

She's really determined about it isn't she? She's been the most serious about it. While I have been worried about it, she's been training more and more frequently. Maybe its due to being obsessed with being my servant, which I try to dissuade her from, but she doesn't take my advice. She'd rather be my servant than my lover...

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

She was elegantly swinging away, unintentionally releasing power. So many things much be going on inside of her. She must be thinking about Buchou, me, Diodora, Durandal's inability to work for her sake and other things like that.

There isn't a single thing that Xenovia-san has to worry about...besides Buchou that is. Diodora wont be able to beat all of us together, Durandal will work for her in time, and I can take care of myself.

Yet its like she punishes herself for the slightest thing going wrong, especially when it concerns me. Xenovia-san...I know how she feels to be honest. I know what its like to be burdened with things that are out of your control.

"I feel Makoto-sama nearby."

In the midst of her training, she suddenly stopped and faced my direction. I gave a sheepish smile, as she lightly walked over to the door. I can't believe that she sensed me nearby...or was it something else? Her Xenovia-san senses.

I was frozen in time, when she walked over, opening the door.

"Makoto-sama, is there something you would wish to discuss with me?"

She asked me with concern.

I dipped my head, and lowered a smile onto my face.

"...Not really. I was just concerned, that's all. You've been training since dawn, correct?"

Yes. Xenovia-san increased the amount of training as the game was drawing near daily. Even today she overworked for training, and it seems like she was being haunted by something. During the spar, even Yuuto-kun seemed like he was being overpowered by Xenovia-san's high spirit. But since she was rushing things, she created an opening and received a counter. That did a blow to her pride, from what I saw.

"I am...weaker than Kiba, therefore not good enough to be your servant. Since I have failed in being the servant of the grandson of God, I fail at being a devoted follower. Makoto-sama, please forgive me."

Ooh crap, I knew she would say something like that. But right now, I can't say she's wrong. But there's differences between the two. When they first met, Xenovia-san had the edge, but now that Yuuto-kun has his holy demonic swords, Xenovia-san is slowly getting pushed out of it.

"Xenovia-san, there's nothing to forgive. You haven't done anything wrong. And you aren't-"

When I tried to explain, she cut me off with a dip of her head.

"No Makoto-sama, you're wrong...I have failed. Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me. And even during that fight, I was taken out without being able to protect Makoto-sama, and he ended up protecting me from an attack that was my fault in the first place. In the end, I keep failing Makoto-sama, and he is always pushing ahead of me, always becoming stronger while I seem to stand still."

Xenovia-san has cloudy eyes. I think there is a part inside her that is a bit jealous of Yuuto-kun. And she's still thinking about that. Xenovia-san has a way of making her hold onto the tiniest things and makes them a big deal.

That fight, isn't something she should feel sad about. It could've happened to anyone, it was just Xenovia-san that it did happen too. And what she said about me being stronger isn't true...in terms of pure power, she outstrips me. If she was serious, she would be able to cut me down in an instant.

"Xenovia-san, to be honest, I think you and Yuuto-kun have an equal amount of talent. The only difference is where you have your focus. He simply focuses on technique, and you focus on power. That's all Xenovia-san. You don't have anything to be criticized for. And I'm not stronger than you are. You could blitz me with pure power alone. The only reason it seems that I am stronger than you, is because I have diverse magic's. That's all. Xenovia-san is the stronger one between us."

Saying what is true, I tried to convey it to Xenovia-san.

Hearing my explanation, Xenovia-san smiled, but it was hollow.

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most…is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything… That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down anymore. If it wasn't for me, Makoto-sama wouldn't of had to get injured. That's why, I have to push myself more and more, so I can become stronger in order to fulfil my duties of guarding Makoto-sama with my life."

Yes, that's what I thought it was. Ever since that fight, Xenovia-san has been down about it. Its because she lost on a trap that Sona-san set up. And before that, she was almost caught by Shinra-senpai's attack. Even though Xenovia-san had the greater power, she was just matched up with the wrong person, that's all.

If it had been me matched up with the wrong person, I would've been upset as well. But unlike Xenovia-san, I know that I can't do everything in the world. She doesn't have to take everything on her shoulders. People make mistakes, and we can only learn from that. Obaa-san always said the same thing to me.

"Xenovia-san, me being injured doesn't have anything to do with you. Since it was Xenovia-san, I would get hurt again and again. I would allow myself to be injured everytime, if it meant that Xenovia-san was going to be alright."

"Makoto-sama that's..."

She was stunned for words, so I gently went around her, and placed my hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Xenovia-san, I'm always going to be supporting you, no matter what happens." She turned around, hugging me casually into her chest. "Xenovia-san...you know, you shouldn't downplay your skills. All you have to do is learn not to charge head first, that's all. If you learn that, you'd be able to become an even better fighter than you are now."

"Makoto-sama, truly you're always kind to the irresponsible me. Each time I try and become your equal, you pull ahead of me. Whether its due to being Gods grandson, or due to your own wonderful kindness, is unknown to me right now. But since Makoto-sama is the one I've given my heart too, I have to become better and better for Makoto-sama."

She's such a strange girl. We're already equals. She doesn't think we are, because she thinks that me being descended from God, I'm better than her, when that isn't the case at all. I am not better than anyone else. I'm just me, after all.

"Xenovia-san, you're such a silly girl. Bakavia-san, that's the name you're going to be associated with from now on."

She frowned, clearly not amused with my little joke. But I leaned up, and caught her lips. She was dumbfounded by my sudden 'attack' on her lips and just let the magic, so to speak, happen. The kiss started slow, nothing heavy. But as more time passed, our lips kept mashing together, blending into one type of kiss.

Xenovia-san wrapped her arms around me, pushing her chest into my own, deepening our kiss. Every few seconds, our lips would break away, only to come together again. We looked one another in the eyes, and all I could see was Xenovia-sans eyes becoming teary!

At first I thought she was sad, but seeing past the teary eyes, I could see the happiness, and acceptance that I'm offering her. She's such a silly Bakavia-san as Iri-chan, and I now, would say.

"Mmmmm, Makoto-sama~"

She moaned into the kiss, as our tongues became familiar with each other's mouths. Our tongues kept meeting, then disappearing from one another. Taking the initiative, I entwined my tongue with her own, taking in the blissful feeling coming from her and her mouth.

Xenovia-san raised a hand to my hair, beginning to massage my scale, taking in the texture of my blonde locks. I gently cupped her left breast with my hand, and lightly rotated that hand in a clockwise manner. Usually, I wouldn't be like that, but seeing Xenovia-san sad isn't exactly the best thing for me.

Her cute moans were like music to my ears, very calming and mellowing. Her hands went from my hair, and ran down my back. Her fingertips where light as a feather, until she grabbed my butt and squeezed hard!

Geez! I thought that I only had to worry about Va-chan squeezing my butt! But its Xenovia-san as well! Well, its also Akeno as well. She says things about 'pegging' my butt, whatever that means. I don't think I will like it though, whatever it is.

Breaking the kiss, Xenovia-san gives my butt a slap making me yelp out lightly. She edges away from me, giving me a small enchanting smile.

"Makoto-sama, that was unexpected. But it was more than welcome. Thank you for kissing me, since I know that Makoto-sama has other options and..."

"If its Xenovia-san, I will do anything with her."

I smiled out, lightly giving her a breast grope. Her face was stained with a tinge of pink, and we both sat down on the floor.

Usually, she is the one who initiates the kisses and anything sexual between us, but right now, I think Xenovia-san needed me to be the instigator in this. Right now, Xenovia-san is a little vulnerable, however if I can give Xenovia-san some comfort.

"Are you okay now Xenovia-san?"

I asked with concern. Xenovia-san however showed a bright smile.

"Yes, Makoto-sama. Somehow, even if I'm in the darkest night, Makoto-sama is my shining light. Its because Makoto-sama is so caring, loving, and will always sacrifice himself for anyone. That's the part that makes me love Makoto-sama more than anything."

"Xenovia-san...I'll always be here for you, no matter what. And I love Xenovia-san as well!"

I told her honestly, and without fear or apprehension. Xenovia-san gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you...I will always be by Makoto-sama's side as well. Even in the darkest days, and nights, Makoto-sama is always in my thoughts, and that helps me think clearly. No matter what I'm doing, I'm always thinking about you."

Xenovia-san...I had no idea that she thought about me like that. I'm always in her thoughts and even when she's in dark, if she things about me, she is able to think clearly...Xenovia-san is...

Xenovia-san moved closer, and ran a hand up my leg. Her slender fingers ran themselves all over my semi wet legs. I just realized that besides a towel around my hips, I'm completely naked! How could I forget that!? With Xenovia-san, she might try something!

"I'm always thinking about you as well."

I admitted as Xenovia-sans hand went under my towel! W-What is she going to do!? She isn't thinking of doing anything lewd is she!? She can't, not here! It would be wrong! She can't do things here!

When I was in doubt, Xenovia-san cupped my scrotum, and gave me a lewd look, matching that of her lewd face! She's even playing with my balls! Xenovia-san you lewd woman! This place is wrong!

"Makoto-sama, since we're alone right now, why don't you take advantage of me? I wouldn't mind having sex with Makoto-sama here and now. It just means that Irina wont be around, trying to slow us down like she always does. While she hesitates, I will definitely take advantage, and make Makoto-sama scream my name in ecstasy."

Somehow, that makes me fearful of when Xenovia-san and I finally consummate our relationship. Is she going to hurt me when we make love to one another? Akeno already makes me do weird things with her...just the other day she made me wear a collar...I can't think about that! It was scary!

Xenovia-san slid her finger up my now erected member, then ran down. She went all of the way to the base, and used her soft hand to grip my thing, having a semi tight grasp on it!

"Hold on! Please don't do anything strange here!"

Even though I said that, she didn't stop her 'assault' on me. Using her hand gripping my cock, she moved her hand up and down again and again. Each thrust of her hand, making me moan more and more. Her thumb moves to the tip of my erection, as she pulls back the foreskin. Slowly, she grazes the top of my uncovered member, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body!

"Its alright Makoto-sama." She reassured, licking her lips sensually. "Makoto-sama, each time I examine your penis, it seems to grow bigger and bigger. Either Makoto-sama tries to hold back or, Makoto-sama secretly wills his erection to get bigger to keep me second guessing."

A-As if I would do something like that second one! She must be mad if she thinks I'm doing something like that! Does she honestly think something like that!? She's insane! She's even insane like Buchou!

"Xenovia-san! I need to go now! Koneko-chan wants to talk with me about something! I'm really sorry! Next time, we will! Yeah! Next time! Until next time Xenovia-san! Please don't wait up for me!"

I made an excuse sort of and made a mad dash out of there! Anymore and I would've pushed Xenovia-san down and done things with her! Not that I don't want too, its just Xenovia-san is...she's very forceful.

To me, its a good/bad thing. Good because I'm not forceful, and I wouldn't try and initiate something like that. But its bad because she is really going for it most of the time. She even uses her body to seduce me, and makes me feel weak in the knees...Akeno doesn't like it when Xenovia-san comes onto me.

Its not a mystery as to why, really. Even I can see that Akeno really...really likes me and doesn't want to share me...but at the same time, she knows that girls like me, and I like them...its complicated if I'm honest.

I walked up the floors, seeing no one around. I wonder what's going on? Everyone isn't here, and I don't get why. Maybe they've gone out or something? I dunno what it is about.

* * *

I continued walking up the stairs, until I saw something on the floor...Buchou! Buchou is sprawled out on the floor, her eyes are closed! And next to her, is Iri-chan and Gasper-chan! Both of them are showing scared faces! I sent her home! Why is she here!?

"Buchou!"

When I cried out, both girls turned to me with fearful eyes...what's going on to show such eyes? And why is Buchou here? I sent her home not long ago! Why would Buchou be here? Was she attacked? Or does she just like it here so much that she doesn't want to leave?

"Ma-chan!" Iri-chan cried, rushing me into a hug. "Rias-san was just like that when we found her! We tried to rouse her, but she wouldn't wake up! She's not dead, but she wont wake up Ma-chan! What should we do!?"

Don't ask me! I don't know what to do! Buchou is being attacked, or she's trying to make it so that we feel sorry for her when she's upset! Even then, Buchou does look like she was knocked out, rather than self inflicted.

"Erm, I don't know to be honest..."

I mumbled it out with slight fear. I know she isn't dead, but someone has it out for Buchou huh. If she's shown up here twice...either that, or she really did just wonder here and knocked herself out somehow...erm, I'm not sure on what to think about it.

"Mako-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Gasper-chan howled, again rushing me like Iri-chan. She hugged me tightly, and was shaking. "Senpai! Buchou is! She's been attacked and I don't know what to doooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Gasper-chan snuggled into my chest, repeatedly crying about Buchou and her state. They really take it very seriously don't they?

"Its okay Gasper-chan, don't cry."

I comforted, patting the back of her head softly. She whined into my chest, and kept rubbing her head on my chest, stimulating me!

Both of them cried at the scene of Buchou. Knowing Buchou, she has annoyed someone again, and made it so that this person had no other choice than to attack her like this.

"Ma-chan! If Buchou dies, does that mean we'll be punished!?" Iri-chan gave a weird theory, tears flowing down her face. "Since she was found in our house, the factions meeting would be invalid! All of that progress for nothing! The Angels and the Devils will fall out and have another war Ma-chan! Its that serious!"

W-Well, I can't say her imagination is anything weak. She's got a good imagination, even if it is very overactive. But while she was hugging me, she kept moving her boobs up and down my body...I don't know if she realized it or not, but if she did, then Iri-chan is lewder than I thought she was!

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Gasper-chan shrieked, hugging me even tighter. "Senpai! I don't wanna disappear! I don't want to leave senpai! If Buchou dies, then I will have to leave when I'm in love with my senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Please make sure she doesn't dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper-chan pushed her body against my own, and kept repeatedly kissing my lips! I don't get it! Is she frightened or isn't she!? Did she want to kiss me and used this excuse to make it so that we would end up kissing!? N-Not that I mind though, since Gasper-chan is very adorable.

"Okay! Calm down! There has to be a explanation to this. I will heal Buchou, should she need it, and wake her up with some magic." They both nodded in confirmation then walked over, and poked Buchou in the face. "Buchou, wake up. Buchou, its time to wake up now."

I poked her a number of times, and so did the other two. Even then, she didn't wake up. Iri-chan raised her hand, and lightly slapped buchou's cheek! But even that didn't have an effect!

"Ma-chan, she isn't waking up. What do we do?"

"I'm going to have to use magic to wake her up." I replied, giving Iri-chan a semi confident smile. "Don't worry, Buchou is going to be alright."

I had no choice than to summon some water above her, and made it wash all over Buchou's face! Buchou's face twisted and she let out a cry!

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaah! Ise! Don't fucking attack me you little shit!"

She shot up and threw a fist at us! Both girls let out a scream as I used a magic defensive circle to block her fist! She could've hurt someone then! If she had been serious, we would've died or something! Buchou is stronger when she's angry than her body would suggest.

"Buchou! Please calm down!"

I told her in a strict voice, and she sighed a little in frustration but then looked at me, and cocked her head.

"Makoto? What the hell are you doing in Ise's home?"

She thinks that this is Ise-kun's home?

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Again, this isn't Ise-kun's home, this is my home. But, why are you here Buchou? What happened after I sent you home?"

I responded with a slight strange look in my eyes. Iri-chan and Gasper-chan both clung to me as Buchou eyed them up. Just one glance from Buchou is enough to scare people.

She stood up, and regarded us with confusion.

"That can't be possible. You sent me home, Makoto. Then when I got home, I went towards Ise...after that I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head...I bet it was Yuno-sama!" Yuno-san? Why would Yuno-san be involved? "She's always against me! For some reason, she's got it stuck in her head that I am in fucking love with you! When I'm really not! I love you like an Otouto! Not any other way! Hear me Yuno-sama!? I'm not afraid!"

Who is she talking too? If Yuno-san was here, I would be able to tell. And Gasper-chan would've told me if she smelt someone here anyway. Unless Yuno-san has the power to mask her presence, then I think that its pretty impossible.

"Rias-san, Gasai-san isn't here right now. And she hasn't ever come here before, besides to drop off a chocolate cake for Ma-chan. Even then, she didn't step inside the home."

Right, she didn't step inside. Two days ago, Yuno-san did drop off a cake, that had a good taste to it, yet...it wasn't fully like chocolate...I wonder what that was? Hmmm, it was a strange yet good taste.

"B-But, that doesn't mean it couldn't of been her! She's very crafty! She was able to kidnap me and Milly with no effort. I know Milly isn't that strong, but I am Buchou! And I am amazing!"

Who's Milly-san? Do we know anyone named Milly? Is it someone I don't know? Someone from her mind perhaps? She did make up about Yuno-san kidnapping her, when it wouldn't of been possible for her to do something like that. Yuno-san is a human, and Buchou is a Devil. There's just no way that Buchou would be beaten by Yuno-san, right?

"Erm...Rias-san, who's Milly-san?"

Iri-chan was the one who braved the question, cocking her head to the side.

Buchou let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what, you're not that smart. Milly, is the Fallen Angel that hangs out with Raymear and Kalahoner. Those three make up the trio that follow around Azazel-sensei that thorn in my side."

...Who the heck are these people? Raymear? Kalahoner? Who are these people? Wait, she said something about Azazel-sensei...she couldn't mean Mittelt-san? And Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san, right?

"Buchou, it wouldn't be Mittelt-san, Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san, right?"

When I asked, a dramatic face appeared on hers.

"Maou, I'm being tested today." She stomped her foot, and tightened her fist. "Yes, I mean them. Didn't I say their names? You know what, I'm being challenged by you three right now. I need to go before I break. I seriously will be broken soon with all of these assaults on my person."

[You can still be broken!?]

When realizing we (as in me, Iri-chan and Gasper-chan) said the same time at the same time with astonishment, Buchou put a hand to her face, and sobbed angry tears.

"You're all against me! When I try and fly, without my wings, you all don't catch me. Yuno-sama is a real threat, and no one cares. She might be bigger than the fucking Khaos Brigade! She scares the hell out of me! Just wait until she's leading the world into darkness! She scares the living daylights out of me, and everyone just laughs at me and says I'm making it up! Why would I make something like that up!? I am frightened and I'm going to go onto superface and make it so that everyone knows the dangers of Gasai Yuno-sama! Just leave me alone in the future!"

Buchou, ran down the stairs, and flung the door open, running through it with speeds I wouldn't be able to comprehend. What happened then? Why would she say awful things about Yuno-san? Yuno-san is a lovely girl and is always offering me a smile.

We three shared a look, most likely thinking the same thing. What the hell just happened!?

"Eh...I'm going to go and make sure she's okay. She might run into trouble, or cause it, and I have to make sure that she doesn't get herself hurt as Ma-chan's Ace!"

Iri-chan asserted herself, ran down the stairs, and out of the front door, leaving Gasper-chan and I alone.

"Well...that was a unique experience, wasn't it..." When I turned to Gasper-chan, she was showing a unhappy face. "...Whats wrong Gasper-chan?"

She rested her head against my chest, and still showed that unhappy face.

"...Tomorrow, is the day you...we confront Diodora...Mako-senpai."

"Yeah, that's right." I responded, petting her head. "But don't worry, I'm alright. I'm ready to fight Diodora, if I need too. And when he does, he better stay away from me or I will unleash some magic at him hehe!"

Even though I said that confidently, I was a nervous wreck inside. I don't know what Diodora has planned for tomorrow. For reasons I can't explain, I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me want to run away.

"I-Its okay senpai. You don't have to lie." I looked down, and Gasper-chan leaned up. "I know senpai is worried about Diodora...but even if Diodora tries, I will make sure that he doesn't do anything senpaaaaaaaaaai!"

I knew she was trying to comfort me...but I can't get it out of my head. Diodora...I know that tomorrow, the truth of why he's so obsessed with me is going to be revealed. Whatever it is, I hope that it doesn't effect me personally.

"I...I know that you will, Gasper-chan. But don't worry about me, I'm really fine!"

"S-Senpai...after Diodora...c-can we...erm...I know that...erm...after Diodora, is it okay if we...erm...I want to say that...I'm in love with senpai...and I want...to express that love!"

E-Express love!? She wants to express our love!? She means sex, doesn't she!? Gasper-chan wishes to do that with me!?

"Are you serious!?"

I could only let it out as a cry!

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeees! Akeno-san s-said that she's okay with it!" E-Even Akeno said she was okay with it!? "S-She also said that, because its impossible to keep everyone away...we have to get the okay from her!"

S-So, to get it straight, they have to ask Akeno about it...to express love...is Akeno in charge then? She certainly is when...its...bedroom...she usually tells me what to do, and makes me dress up for her...this morning...she made me wear something...akin to S&amp;M outfit...

"Oh...is that the case?" She nodded, showing me her breasts slightly. "Gasper-chan, I will absolutely...after Diodora...if that's what you want? Right now, Koneko-chan said she wanted to talk to me about something important, whatever that is."

"I-I understand. Koneko-chan is the next one after all!"

"The next one?"

What does she mean by that? Could it be possible that Koneko-chan called me to her room to...nah, Koneko-chan isn't like that. Some of the time, I can't seem to work her out.

"Y-Yes, its okay senpai! I anticipated something like this, since Koneko-chan is the one who has had feelings longer than I have. Don't worry senpai, I will always wait for you, because senpai is my destined lover."

Gasper-chan gave me a kiss on the lips swiftly, then ran out of the corridor with an intense blush on her face. I wonder...what was Gasper-chan saying about Koneko-chan then?

I best go and see the Nekomata girl for some answers. Whatever it is, was important to her before. And I should've been there now, but I had to wait and talk with some people. Wait for me Koneko-chan, I'm coming.

I walked towards the stairs, and casually dragged my feet up them.

* * *

I finally reached Koneko-chan's room. Inside, I could feel Koneko-chan waiting for me.

Lightly rapping against the door, I waited for Koneko-chan to reply.

[...Senpai, come inside.]

Getting the go ahead from Koneko-chan, I opened the door and stepped through while saying "Sorry for the inconvenience." in a helpless voice. I scratched the back of my head, and looked forward, towards Koneko-chan's bed.

When I did, I saw Koneko-chan, sat there with her Nekomata parts out, a silky white nightdress and she's even sitting with her legs slightly apart! If I peak closely, I can see her panties, of pure white! No! I shouldn't look at her like that!

"K...Koneko-chan, what's with the outfit?"

She got off the bed, standing up, blushing bright red.

"...Senpai, tomorrow is the big battle." She stated, avoiding my question. "...And as such, senpai is going to be going through something terrible...no, senpai's already gone through very hard times."

She moved closer to me, going past me and towards the door. Closing the door, she turned towards me, and let a sad smile appear on her face. I inched closer to her, and gave a concerned look.

"Whats wrong, Koneko-chan?"

She edged even closer, and put her head on my chest.

"...Tomorrow, senpai will be facing Diodora, the person that has been harassing senpai." I nodded my head sadly. Of course, tomorrow is the day. Koneko-chan however wasn't finished. "...I also heard from Akeno-san, that you was with her."

"With her..."

I tried to feign innocence, but she saw right through me. Actually, I think everyone knows about it by now.

"...I know that senpai slept with Akeno-san." I looked away in...not shame or embarrassment, because I'm not either of those things. I just looked away in sadness, incase I've upset Koneko-chan. "...Its okay, senpai. It isn't a bad thing that you did."

"Y...Yeah?"

I was confused on what was happening. She didn't seem angry or anything. It was more like she was thinking about something else, something that I would either like or hate. I don't know which yet.

"...Yes, it isn't a bad thing. ...But since senpai has been with Akeno-san..."

"Because I've been with Akeno...?"

I parroted, causing Koneko-chan's body to seize up slightly. Something must be going on for her to make her body tense like that.

"...Because you've been with Akeno-san...why not...what I'm trying to say is...what about me?"

"What about you...?"

Again, I was like a parrot and repeated what she said.

She pulled me to the bed, and sat me down. It was clearly obvious that she would be able to see a certain thing that I have right now. But either not caring, or not noticing somehow, she straddled my hips, and leaned closer. Our faces, inches apart and her face turning upwards.

"...Mako-senpai, I love you...I have done for along time now...even before you helped me from Nee-sama. Because, senpai doesn't know it or maybe he doesn't remember, but before senpai became a Devil, senpai saved me."

I did? What is she talking about? When did I save her? She isn't talking about Kuroka-san, is she? But if not her, what is she talking about? Is there something I don't know about?

"What do you mean?"

I was confused about it at best. She must be mistaking me for someone else. I don't believe that I had met her before becoming a Devil. Yet she's saying I've saved her before? She's not another Diodora is she?

"...You don't remember senpai?" Shrugging my shoulders, she let her face fall slightly, looking upset about it. "...So you don't remember after all. ...I thought senpai might've remembered, but he doesn't..."

"Hold on...are you saying we met before? Before becoming a Devil I mean?"

She nodded, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"...Two years ago, I was attacked by several Devils in this town while doing a job for Buchou. ...They were too powerful for the me at that time and I was beaten and cornered. I thought that I was going to die...but then I saw the most brilliant blonde hair I've ever seen. ...This person said "Hey! Leave that girl alone!" in the kindest, yet powerful tone I've ever heard. And that person chased the Devils off, saving my life. Then he bent down to me, and then whispered words I wouldn't ever forget."

"What did I say?"

The pieces are falling to place here, but that girl...I didn't know it was Koneko-chan. How would I, when her face was covered? I never saw the girls face, I only saw her eyes and back then, I wasn't as adept to reading powers than I am now. Yeah, thinking back they do look similar in height with her obviously growing taller after two years and the eyes were similar to Koneko-chan's, but I thought it was a coincidence. I should've know that coincidences don't happen within my life.

"...You said "Don't worry, even if the day is dark, if there's a tiny light, you'll be alright. Even a tiny light can shine like a brilliant star." then you proceeded to heal me and left with an elderly woman, which turned out to be your Obaa-sama. The saying wasn't anything spectacular, to most. But to me...who's seen dark days...when I was nearly killed because of Nee-sama...what you said that day...made me think about the good things in this world, and if I needed a tiny light, then it would have to be senpai. ...That's why in my darkest days, I remember that boy with the blonde hair who gave me the tiny light, which will turn into a bright star."

Koneko-chan...I couldn't understand it, until now. She was always so warm and close to me, and now this makes sense. She was...she was thankful because I saved her. And I didn't know about it. That, hurts me. Knowing that I didn't realize the person I helped, was the person I had fallen for as well.

I bet Obaa-san knew though, she must've known and didn't say anything. Maybe that's why she didn't stop me becoming a Devil...then again, I don't get half of the reasons why Obaa-san did what she did, and what she was going to do. She even stole my memories...I don't know what to think of this.

"Koneko-chan...I...didn't know..."

She put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"...Its okay...I just wanted to share it with senpai, since senpai is the person I've chosen to be my significant other. ...But there is another saying that senpai said to me, that will always make me feel better and better always."

"That saying is..."

As I was about to finish it off, Koneko-chan wore a bright smile.

"Yes, the saying is "The hardest thing in this world, is living in it. So, wont you make it better and live in it with me?" and that's what senpai said to me. And since then, I've always wanted to live in the world that senpai has envisioned. Because senpai's world, must be a wonderful, beautiful place, since senpai is so pure. And...I want to be apart of senpai's world."

She's so sweet...saying things like that. Yeah...my world is pure huh. Maybe one day, I could have a world like that. A pure world, where no fighting happens. Naturally, I'm against fighting, and wish to avoid it whenever it is possible.

"I also wish Koneko-chan to be apart of my world, like I hope I am in yours."

I wore a smile, to match the one she was wearing. I've never noticed it before, but when she smiles, it makes everything feel better. Her smiles are the most important thing to me ever.

"Senpai's already too heavily involved with my world to not be apart of it." She said with the same smile, but then her face dropped into sadness. "...Also...senpai, the reason Buchou knew about you, wasn't because she sensed you...no, it was because of me."

...So that's the reason...I never knew that Koneko-chan told Buchou about me. I always thought that Buchou sensed me or something. I remember Kaichou saying something similar as well...did they perhaps lie? Or, was it that they did sense me, but Koneko-chan told them about me?

"S...So, you told Buchou about me, and my healing powers?"

"...I did. After coming to Kuoh as a first year, by chance I one day saw the boy that saved me and...I saw how lonely senpai was and how senpai was treated day by day by horrible people around him, yet didn't fight back, because senpai is the best kind of person. So gentle, yet will always protect people he holds dear, and isn't a pervert like a certain someone." She looked hostile when saying that last bit, but it soon disappeared. "As I watched senpai, I saw how kind he was, and how he never hurt anyone...even enemies, he looks at them with the eyes of kindness and always hates himself after hurting that person. I think that's the reason I ended up falling in love with senpai in the first place. ...But senpai, I'm sorry, I was a coward, and I didn't know how to approach senpai without...without losing myself. ...I've never been able to tell senpai before. ...And I never thanked senpai either."

She's really hard on herself...she hasn't done anything wrong to apologize to me, and she doesn't need to apologize either. She's just a cute Nekomata after all, and I've never met anyone who loves their comrades more than this girl on my lap.

"Its alright, Koneko-chan-"

"No it wasn't!" She surprisingly snapped, and looked downwards. "...It wasn't okay. Senpai was honest about everything from the get go, yet when it comes to me...I kept that piece of information quiet."

I gained an understanding face, and stroked her own softly.

"Its alright, Koneko-chan. You don't need to worry about it. It isn't like you made a huge mistake or anything. In fact, you didn't make any kind of mistake at all. All you did was you told Buchou about me...in fact, that means I have you to thank for giving me a family. If anything Koneko-chan, you're the reason I'm not alone. And I'm grateful to you."

Her eyes became moist, and she actually shed tears. But they weren't sadness filled. It was more like, a burden was lifted from her shoulders. Such a silly kohai, thinking she's done something wrong.

I raised my fingers to her eyes, and brushed away these tears of sorrow, and gently held her within my arms.

"Its alright Koneko-chan, you don't need to cry or anything. Because...Koneko-chan, I love you. I'm in love with you as well. Like you said to me, I love you, and I will always be by your side, no matter what. With your Onee-sama, I will make sure that you and her come back together again, and make sure that you both love one another. Siblings shouldn't be at war after all. And I know that deep within Kuroka-san, she's hurt about you not loving her, and she loves you with all her heart. She just doesn't express it the right way."

That's how I honestly feel. Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san can become friends, siblings again. They don't have to fight. Even if I have to make Kuroka-san stop and speak with Koneko-chan personally, they'll resolve their issues.

"...Senpai..." With moist eyes, Koneko-chan brought our lips together for a brief second, before breaking away and placing her hands on my shoulders. "I am in love with you senpai...tonight, will you...be with me?"

S-She wants me to be with her, tonight!? Gasper-chan said something about it before, but I laughed off the notion. Koneko-chan and I, expressing physical lust...its...is it so unthinkable? Or, is it right?

"You mean...have...make..."

I couldn't even finish the sentence without blushing brightly. Its hard to think about if I'm honest. Being with Koneko-chan would be amazing, but what would Akeno think about it? When I make a decision, someone seems against it

"Exactly." She nodded at my half sentence. "...Tonight, senpai. Here...me and you...I can finally express my love for senpai...here."

"What about...erm...pregnancy..."

Its a big worry. I know that Akeno's body is alright to bare a child, should she get pregnant, but Koneko-chan's isn't. She's still small, and would endanger her and the baby. I'm not going to have one night of passion, if it means endangering Koneko-chan in the future. Even contraception isn't the best, they can fail.

"I thought about that, and I knew senpai would be worried. So that's why, I came prepared." She pulled out a bottle and drunk the contents straight away! W-Whats in that bottle? "...With this, it will be impossible for me to get pregnant. I got this from Azazel-sensei...it is 100 percent effective, guaranteed to not get people pregnant. ...Think of it as the ultimate contraception."

S-She's really thought about it huh...she's even showing me a serious side to her right now. She's really determined to make love tonight, isn't she? She even went out of her way, and went to Azazel-sensei for some contraception. If that doesn't prove she loves me, then I don't know what does.

"Is it safe to drink that, for Devils?"

"...I made sure before drinking it, senpai. ...Its apparently difficult to make, since there's some ingredients that are hard to find, and it took me awhile to find them, but its worth it, if I can be with senpai."

I'm glad she did. I didn't want her to drink some weird concoction that would poison her. That's a huge worry when Azazel-sensei is involved. But if its tested and is alright to drink...Koneko-chan did all of that just so we could...and she even went out of her way to find these ingredients...

"But Akeno..."

Yeah, Akeno might not want me to do anything with anyone else. I love Koneko-chan, but Akeno is the one that took my virginity, and she is the one that...but Koneko-chan is also...

"...I already got permission from Akeno-san." Stated Koneko-chan with a straight looking face. "...I knew senpai would be torn between it, so I got Akeno-san to say it was alright. ...Actually, it didn't take convincing...she said that it was okay, senpai. Tonight...will you...with me? Its okay...if its me...and you...tonight...senpai..."

"...I want to be with you, tonight."

I admitted, finally seeing the love she has for me. Koneko-chan loves me, with all of her heart...I can see it in her eyes, and plastered all over her cute face. She's done so much so we could be together. If that isn't love, then what is?

"I'm glad, senpai."

She said with the brightest smile that I've ever seen Koneko-chan wear before. It was too dazzling, and too adorable as well. Koneko-chan...the room! I almost forgot the room!

"I will cast a spell, so no sound can escape the room."

She nodded at me, so quickly, I enchanted this room. Magic, you've got to love it. Especially when you want things to stay private, like now for instance.

"Then...lets start, senpai."

Tonight, Koneko-chan and I are going to be making love.

* * *

**Lemon Alert!**

First of all, I laid Koneko-chan on the bed softly, her hair getting sprawled all over the pillows. I climbed on top of her, hovering above her small body by using my arms to support myself from either side of her head. She brought her hand up, placing it on my chest.

"...Senpai's heartbeat is fast...a good rhythm."

She blushed, and said it with such a shyness that only Koneko-chan would be able to muster.

I quickly leaned down, capturing her lips with my own. Koneko-chan slid her small hand across my chest, and down my flat stomach. With fingers like ice, she trailed the outline of my bellybutton, causing me to feel tense.

At first, our kisses weren't fast. We took things nice and slow. Our lips coming together, then breaking apart, only to come together again in a slow blend of our love. Soon however it took a more erotic turn, as Koneko-chan, using her free hand, took one hand of mine, and placed it on her covered breast.

"You sure?"

I asked for confirmation. I was met with a nod, so using that hand, I gently massaged her small, yet lovely breast. I tweaked the nipple, causing a cute moan to come from her. From below me, Koneko-chan squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position as our lips are brought together again filled with the heat generating from us both.

The feeling of her oppai are different to Akeno's. Akeno's are big and Koneko-chan's are small, but both equally satisfying for someone like me. Koneko-chan's oppai are soft, and can fit in my whole palm. This is a good size.

Our kisses became more fiery, with each passing second. I dared to be a little more erotic, so I pressed my tongue against her teeth, begging entrance into her mouth. I was rewarded when she parted her teeth, my tongue free to explore the inside on her small cavern.

I explored her mouth, taking in every inch for myself. When I found Koneko-chan's tongue, I pushed against the pink muscle, flicking it and teasing it slowly. Each time I teased, Koneko-chan showed an unhappy face. But each time I flicked and rubbed her tongue with my own, she showed a happy face.

"Nyan~"

With my free hand, using nothing but my knees to support my body, I raised it to Koneko-chan's Nekomata ear, and lightly ran a finger over it, causing Koneko-chan to meow into my mouth. From that, I couldn't help myself getting harder, and I forced my tongue to entwine with her own.

Our kiss became hot and heavy, and her expression turned more and more into lust. Her breathing became slightly ragged, from the kiss alone. Her ear, being super sensitive was a good thing for me.

Pushing some bangs out of her eyes, I broke the kiss with Koneko-chan, a trail of saliva separating from our disconnected mouths. I moved up her body, until I reached her ear. Curiously, she watched me as I stuck out my tongue, and licked the furry ear.

"S-Senpai...nyaaa~"

Letting out a cute purring sound, I used my hand to causally tease her free ear, firmly using the other to gently play with her small breast. The first ear being preoccupied by my mouth. I nibbled, sucked and licked the soft ear as lovingly as I could. This earned me moan after moan and very heavy purring sounds, which were all music to my ears.

Her body shivered a little due to my actions, convulsing under me. Using her legs, she wrapped them around my hips, pulling my lower body to her lower body, our genitals being separated by the thinnest pair of panties I've ever seen and felt.

Our grindings became more and more apparent, each action proving that we were getting more and more lost within lust. From my erection, I could feel her panties becoming wetter and wetter.

We looked into one another's eyes, and her expression was that of fluster. Her eyes getting stained with heavy amounts of sexual feeling, her body shaking more and more with anticipation.

"You don't have to force yourself, Koneko-chan."

I whispered faintly too her, conveying the sense of no urgency in my voice. Koneko-chan's hand dropped from my torso, falling to the bed slowly. She let a flustered smile appear on her delicate features.

"...Its senpai's fault after all, making me feel like this...loving me."

I chuckled hungrily, and happily.

"I only say the truth Koneko-chan...I wouldn't of said I love you, if I didn't mean it."

She giggled and whispered "I know." in a ghost like tone. She leaned up, and gave me a light kiss on my lips, before letting her head fall onto the pillow again, her wearing a content smile.

"Do you want me to continue?" She didn't respond for several seconds, but eventually she gave me the go ahead. "Alright, I will take it nice and slow. If I do something you don't like, tell me and we'll stop."

She nods, so I continue my actions from previously. I leaned towards her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, which soon became as fiery as it was before. With tongues entwining, I ran my hand up her silky dress, caressing her milk like skin. With each touch on her small body, her skin went warmer.

I pushed the dress to above her chest, revealing her breasts to me. Smirking to myself, I used my other hand to once again grasp Koneko-chan's small breast, making it a plaything to me.

I broke the kiss for a brief second or so as she lifted her upper body upwards. Using that chance, I guided the nightdress off her body, casually throwing it to the side, not caring where it landed. With that gone, we resumed our passionate kissing.

The kissing between me and Koneko-chan lasted minutes, with us having seconds for air as intervals. That's when Koneko-chan looked downwards, towards my waist. By now, the towel was barely needed, as it wasn't covering anything. It was actually in the way.

Biting her lip, Koneko-chan resolved herself.

"...Senpai, I wish to...try what Akeno-san has done...is it...okay? ...Down there...your...thing..."

Saying it with a cute awkward voice, and my face gaining recognition, we switched positions, with Koneko-chan now above me and me below her. Straddling my waist, Koneko-chan gave my jaw a light peck, before moving down my neck.

She kissed and nipped at my neck with her teeth, sucking on the skin lightly. Trailing down my body, she gave my chest several wet sloppy kisses. It was obvious to most that she wasn't experienced in doing something like this, but even I'm not.

Koneko-chan slid down my body, her lower lips brushing against my leg. Lovingly, I once again played with her ears, flicking at them. That caused her to release several meows that are too adorable for words to express. While dying of cuteness overload, Koneko-chan reached her destination.

Reaching my waist, Koneko-chan stared at my towel barely covered erection with slight hesitation. Resolving herself, Koneko-chan pulled at my towel, telling me with her eyes to lift my hips. Following with her silent command, I lifted my hips, allowing her to throw off my towel, releasing my erection for her to see fully.

"S-So...this is a-a mans..." Flushing, Koneko-chan looked at my member with interest. "I didn't...think it would...be so...big..." Praising my thing, Koneko-chan reached out her hand, but retracted it just before she touched it, hesitating in what to do. "...Akeno-san said...moving...up and down...would stimulate...senpai."

Finally, after arguing with herself about it and collecting herself, Koneko-chan moved her hand to my member, grasping it with her small hand. I shivered at the touch of her palms, slowly letting the feeling of softness overtake my mind.

She slid her hand up and down my erection, gauging my responses by looking deeply in my eyes. Our eyes never broke contact in the slightest. A healthy flush adorned her cheeks, as she leaned forward, her tongue already out of her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, readying herself, Koneko-chan's tongue suddenly ran itself over the tip of my erection. Due to the sensation of it all, I placed my head on the pillow and looked at the roof, trying to control my breathing.

When I felt her hands carefully play with my balls, I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the pleasure. She licked all down my shaft until reaching the base, only to run up my entire length again, until reaching the tip, which she flicked with her tongue.

A minute of shy licking, she became more brave and used her tongue to lick the meat with more vigour. Slowly but surely, Koneko-chan's ministrations began to gain confidence, using her tongue to tentatively take care of my selfish needs.

I opened my eyes, looking down. Her entire being was focused on pleasuring me. When she felt my eyes on her, hazel met green and her tongue slid itself all over my shaft, coating it in her saliva. My teeth ground themselves together, hissing in pleasure. A tiny glint in her eyes showed me that she was happy with her technique, which is pretty amazing. Its hard to believe that she hasn't done something like this before. She usually licks lollypops...is that why she's so good?

"...Senpai...your hand..."

The small girl slid one hand up the bed, looking at me with a pleading look. Understanding what she wanted, I lowered my hand, to meet hers. Interlocking our fingers, Koneko-chan's face and whole body became happier.

Koneko-chan slid her tongue all over my erection again, this time using her hand to slide up and down at the opposite direction of her tongue. In all of it, Koneko-chan's eyes were never off me, she never broke contact.

While not breaking breaking eye contact with me, Koneko-chan manoeuvred her head above my member. Deciding my member had been licked enough, Koneko-chan opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could.

Without saying anything, but communicating with her eyes, Koneko-chan lowered her head onto the shaft, my member disappearing within her mouth. Koneko-chan lowered her head to about half way, before stopping, and moving upwards. It seems that she couldn't take the full length within her mouth, so she stayed around the head of the penis.

With a faint purring sound, Koneko-chan dragged her soft lips up and down my length, using her hand where her small mouth couldn't reach. With time synchronization not a problem with her, she used her tongue to wrap around the head of my penis, as if she's trying to milk it for its contents.

It was a highly stimulating feeling, her tongue and hand working in tandem with one another. Her other hand, squeezing my hand roughly, I used my my thumb to give her constant reassurance.

Still, there were moments where she would stop, hesitation taking over. When that happened, I just smiled down at her, offering her a never ending source of doubt relieving. Upon seeing that, she would continue with her ministrations, her eyes beaming at me and my eyes doing the same.

It was the feeling of love, that was being shot at one another from our eyes. Each gaze, made me at least fall more and more in love with her. I couldn't deny that I am completely in love with her.

But soon, love turned to absolute lust, as I felt myself hitting my peak. With each stroke and lick of my smaller lover, my body was heating up more and more, my eyes getting hazy with a sense of pleasure washing itself all over my body.

"K-Koneko-chan, I'm gonna hit my limit!"

I tried to give her a warning, but it was too late as I released it. My climax that is. My erection twitched wildly within her mouth, and my stuff entered the mouth of Koneko-chan, who froze at the sudden intrusion that filled her hot cavern. She grunted though, and closed her lips around the head of my meat, making sure none of my seed spilled out of her cavern.

I heard slurping noises, and gargling noises come from my slightly younger lover. With a content smile, Koneko-chan lifted her head off my now semi flaccid length, some stuff dripping out of her mouth. Swallowing sounds came from her next, using her thumb to wipe away the excess seed that happened to fall from her little lips.

She licked her lips after finishing, a certain glow appearing around her.

"...You didn't have to swallow it Koneko-chan."

She blinked with a confused face, before shaking her head.

"Its impossible...since I didn't want to leave a mess...also, senpai's milk tasted the best. It was sour, that's true. But also, it had a sweet taste to it. ...If its senpai's milk, I could get used to a daily dose of it."

Saying something embarrassing, both of our cheeks flushed even more dark red if that was possible. She then stopped, and gave me a judging gaze.

Understanding what she wanted to know, I leaned down and gave her head a small pat, earning another meow from her.

"It felt really good Koneko-chan, it was really...amazing." I gave praise, then turned my features even more upwards. "But now, its my turn to make you feel good, Koneko-chan." Confused by it for a brief second, Koneko-chan held a hand to her panties, and continued to flush brightly. "Now, its my turn to make you feel good Koneko-chan. Just direct me and tell me what you like."

Nodding, we switched our positions again. Koneko-chan was flat on her back, and I was above her. This time though, I had my head near her womanhood, covered by her cute white panties. Looking closely, I could see a wet spot on her crotch, her tail swirling around as if reacting to the bubbly feelings within her.

Reeling my body, I reached out and tugged at her panties. Lifting her hips, I slid off her panties, throwing them away without a worry. With them out of the way, I looked at her most important part, and saw that while she was trying to conceal it slightly, her womanhood was wet.

Looking at her with shyness, I mumbled "Koneko-chan's really enjoying herself." which made both of us avert our gaze. I couldn't keep myself from saying it. I leaned forward, and prodded her entrance with my tongue, causing her to let out a bellowing mewl.

Being more risky, I lightly peeled her fingers away from her entrance with a reassuring "Don't worry." which seemed to calm her nervous heart. Taking the plunge, my tongue went inside of her.

"Nyaaan~!"

She released a wild moan the moment my tongue entered her, and she gripped my hair very tightly, forcing my face deeper into her inner thighs, and in turn deeper inside of her with my tongue.

I began exploring her womanhood, using my tongue to search for her sweet spot like Akeno has. Her back arched, and her hips bucked. With each curling of my tongue, more excitable meows came from Koneko-chan, only egging me on to explore her in full depth.

Suddenly, Koneko-chan's body shifted slightly, as if I had found her spot. Taking advantage of this new discovery, I prodded the spot, flicking my tongue all over it, earning me more meows from her, her tail continuing to hit me in the face.

Teasing her sweet spot, her fingers dug into my scalp, ever so hard. Pain happened for the briefest of moments, before realization passed through her eyes, and she let up her grip, just grabbing my hair, but it was rather roughly.

"M-More...senpai...please more..."

She begged me, massaging my scalp with her fingers. Giving her what she desired, I went for her tail. Lightly grasping the tail, a surge of pleasure went through Koneko-chan, giving me the biggest meow of the night. Smirking within her womanhood, I twirled my fingers around her tail, continually teasing her special spot within her using my pink muscle.

I teased her sweet spot and her tail, gauging her reactions with my eyes. Seemingly satisfied, I attacked her spots with more and more vigour. Earning me more meows and vocalized pleasure, she demanded that I make her feel better and better over and over again in wild cries.

Obliging with her, I picked up the pace, stroking her tail and licking within her special area. I couldn't help let a mirth smirk spread it across my face, hearing the voice of Koneko-chan's ecstasy filled voice.

Raising my fingers, I edged them towards her womanhood. Spreading her lips apart, allowed me more access with my fingers. Positioning my thumb near her clitoris, I ran it over the nub. This action caused Koneko-chan to gasp lightly, and breathe heavily, mumbling "...More..." in a pleading voice.

Not wanting to disappoint, I rubbed her clit in time with my tongue swirling. Adding to her pleasure, I slipped in three fingers, causing a large meow to come from her, forcing me more into her folds.

Sliding my tongue back and forth, side to side, I mimicked these actions on her clit. Our eyes met and from her eyes, begging came to me in waves. Not to disappoint, I sped up my actions, going as fast as I possibly could for Koneko-chan's pleasure.

This continued for a minute or so, me playing with Koneko-chan. Her tail was the most sensitive part of her, as she kept bellowing for more and more tail touching. The muscles inside of her womanhood contracted around my tongue, as if I had inserted my manhood into her and she was ready to orgasm.

"Senpai!"

Her body went limp suddenly, a surge of pleasure running throughout her body, making it visibly shake. Juices splashed all over my face from the result of her orgasm. She let out a small purring sound and she lay on the bed, her chest going up and down, a satisfied look spreading on her face.

Licking my lips, I tasted her...its really sweet. It tastes slightly different to Akeno's. Koneko-chan's is more...sweeter than Akeno's, but Akeno's has a slightly more...stronger taste. Both of them equally fill me with excitement and from tasting her, my penis became stiff as a board.

"Koneko-chan, are you tired? Wanna stop?"

I questioned, moving to the side of her. She rolled over, putting her head on my chest, and looked up at me with doe eyes.

"No...I was taken by surprise on how it would be good." Her face turned a shade of crimson, deeper than Buchou's hair colour. "...I never expected it to be so...intense."

Pride filled my being, and I gave Koneko-chan a swift kiss on the lips, taking in the soft feeling of her lips. She then gained a bashful face, burying her head deep into my chest, causing me to wrap my arms around her small body.

Seeing her shyness, I stroked her face, pushing a bang behind her ear. I tilted her chin up, hazel once again meeting green and I gave a concerned face, worrying about Koneko-chan's body.

"Its alright, if we don't continue. That sensation was more than enough for me. Don't push yourself or anything. That's the last thing I would want you to do."

A beautiful smile washed over her face, she leaned up and gave me a slight kiss on the lips.

"...I know senpai...but I want this...I want to show you the depths of my feelings...just be gentle with me..."

"I always will be."

Giving one more kiss, I got off the bed, sliding between her opened thighs and aligned myself with her entrance. The head ran itself across her slit, causing her to quake lightly, panting in rhyme with my heart somehow.

I kept my eyes on her, teasing her opening. I gauged her expression, seeing if there was any unsure feelings, any doubts she might have. When I didn't see any, I prodded her entrance, finding the opening tight. Being small, Koneko-chan is going to be tight down there.

I was right when I pushed in. Thankfully, her moist entrance helped with my intrusion into her, but still she squirmed around, trying to find a good place where she felt the best. Her breath hiked, the moment I slid in quarter way. A faint groan came from me, as her walls wrapped around the quarter length inside of her.

S-She's this tight when I'm only this inside of her!? She's...way tighter than Akeno! I didn't think she would be this tight, and I'm not even fully inside of her. I had to stop myself from entering her fully, or I would've climaxed straight away.

"I-Its okay senpai..." Koneko-chan breathed out, our eyes meeting. "I can take it senpai...I'm a Rook...I can do this senpai. I've wanted this, since senpai vowed to protect me...and my heart..." She spoke with a loved filled voice, eyeing up my upper body. "Just...take care of me from now on..."

My heart skipped a beat, momentarily forgetting to restart. Thankfully it did, and I gave her reassuring nod. Seeing that, Koneko-chan relaxed and let me take over. Soon, I forced myself inside of her, tearing through the hymen, having my entire length within her.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! S-Senpai~! I-Its...t-too big s-senpai!"

I placed my hand on her vagina, and sent some healing magic within her, to ease the pain. As the green light washed over her, her pained features went to pleasure, her eyes lidded.

"There...does it feel better?"

I asked, and she responded with a nod.

"...Give me a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion."

Nodding, I let my member sit inside of her, not moving even an inch while Koneko-chan adjusts.

A minute later, Koneko-chan gave me an affirmative nod, so sliding out of her, she gasped. I slid back inside of her, causing a slight grunt from her.

At first she didn't move, allowing me full reign of the physical act of love. Keeping to a steady pace, I found a pace that satisfied both me, and Koneko-chan. When Koneko-chan was brave enough, she rocked her hips, timing herself with my hips. She moved with the grace of a lovely girl, she matched my smile and wrapped her tail around my leg for support.

Eventually, we found a nice rhythm, slowly losing ourselves in one another. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her legs soon following, around my hips, pulling me deeper into her. Slowly thrusting in and out of her, her muscles contracted around my member.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer and closer until our chests touched. Running her fingers through my hair, I leaned towards her ear, giving it a small kiss, enticing a bellowing meow to come from her.

"I'm going to go a little fast, okay?"

I asked for permission, and I got a content nod as a response.

My hips sped up slightly, making sure I didn't hurt her. Using a hand, I gripped her hip balancing her as I rocked back and forth within her. Koneko-chan's hips also sped up, matching my speed easily.

Pulling nearly all the way out of her, leaving the head, she gave me a look of perplexity, only for me to sheathe myself fully within her again. Koneko-chan jittered in surprise, her tail unwrapping around me and smacking me in the rips.

"...My tail..."

A ghost of a whisper came from her sweet mouth. Licking my lips, I grasped her tail, entwining it with my fingers. Slowly, I ran down her tail, using my palm to stimulate her. Groaning in ample pleasure, I slid my hand up her tail again, causing Koneko-chan to pant.

As if I was touching myself, I pumped Koneko-chan's tail, arousing meows and moans escaped her lips. Using this moment, I lifted Koneko-chan off the bed, she gave me a confused look. Our genitals didn't leave one another's, as I moved to the side of the bed, sitting down, with her on my lap.

"Koneko-chan...I think this position might make it more pleasurable for us both."

Speaking what I believe to be true, Koneko-chan brushed lips with me, shoving her tongue into my mouth. But that only lasted two seconds, as she soon pulled out of my mouth, licking my lips as she departed.

"...Is this what you want senpai...?"

I gave an inclination of my head, causing Koneko-chan to adopt a smile. Wrapping her legs tightly around my waist, she brought me into a kiss. Once again, our tongues found one another's, entwining.

Koneko-chan gave an unsure look when starting to go up and down on my length, but that unsure look turned into a very sure look within moments of moving. With her tail firmly in my grasp, I helped her move up and down by moving my own hips up and down, again and again. Each thrust downwards, made her tighten, and release when she went upwards. It was like she was trying to get my essence straight away.

Stimulation filled both of our features, our eyes becoming cloudy with lust. We went slow for a few seconds, before surprisingly, Koneko-chan sped up her ministrations on my member, sliding my member in and out of her, always leaving the head within her.

Letting sexual pleasure take over, my free hand moved from my side, to her breast, cupping it, squeezing lightly. An exuberant feeling filled Koneko-chan's being, her insides squeezing my member very tightly.

"Senpai!"

In the instant it became like a vice-grip inside of her, her orgasm was released. I nearly had an orgasm at the same time that but I pushed on, continuing to push myself very deep within her, her womb being pierced with my member.

Surprisingly, Koneko-chan became more and more wild, bouncing on my lap, riding me with a face full of unwavering determination. Standing up, I went towards the wall, pinning her with my hips. Koneko-chan's face turned to that of surprise, sticking out her tongue, making her face look as lewd as possible.

Letting go of her tail, I placed my hands on her butt, squeezing it. Thrusting upwards, I balanced her with my hands on her butt. Koneko-chan brought our foreheads together, bringing our lips into a clashing mesh of our love.

Riding me, using the wall as a steady for my thrusting's, I felt myself hitting my peak again. Once again, Koneko-chan was squeezing me tightly, milking my erection. Entwining our tongues, I deepened the kiss, thoroughly pounding her womanhood.

Breaking the kiss, we stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Koneko-chan, I-"

"Its okay!" She assured. "Its okay if its inside senpai-!"

At that moment, her walls tightened again and she climaxed. Following suit, I enthusiastically forced myself all the way into her. My release came soon after, our lips meeting as it happened.

Wrapping my arms around her frame, I walked over to the bed, laying down on it. Pulling out of her, she overflowed with my seed. We didn't move, reveling in our love and affection for one another.

**Lemon End!**

* * *

"Koneko-chan..."

I mumbled, giving Koneko-chan a loving look. Koneko-chan reached out her hand, grasping mine.

"Lets get into bed, senpai."

Agreeing, both Koneko-chan and I crawled into the bed, her resting her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to me. Snuggling into my chest, she wrapped her arms around my upper body, hugging me sideways, our connected hands never breaking.

"Senpai..."

I looked down at her, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, my cute Koneko-chan?"

Shaking her head, she basked into the intense passion we just shared.

"Its nothing. I just...wanted to say that I'll always be with senpai. Even if Akeno-san is the main...I will always be by your side...no matter what happens...and I will make sure Ise-senpai doesn't try and corrupt you."

She said that last bit in an edgy tone, giving a sense of malice. Hearing that, I chuckled lightly.

"Ise-kun and I are different people...but thank you, for staying with me. But you're wrong...I love you just as much as I love Akeno...its because, I can't bear being without you or Akeno, or anyone else I love. There's no firsts, seconds, and thirds with me. Its all the same thing. I just love you all so much."

Speaking honestly, Koneko-chan let a smile appear.

"That's wonderful...I'm glad senpai thinks that."

"Yeah...but also, I want to say that I know that I'm a burden...and I'm not really a good...person, since I usually stutter and I'm so shy, small, insecure and..."

Before I could finish berating myself, Koneko-chan lightly patted my chest.

"No, senpai is the best. Senpai is the best, since senpai is an Angel. Don't doubt yourself senpai...don't put yourself down senpai...because senpai is my...lover now. And as my lover...senpai can't show an uncool side."

I chuckled lightly, hugging her into my chest. She's right about it. I shouldn't doubt myself, never. Because I have people I need to protect now, my loved ones.

"Koneko-chan, can I ask you something?" Giving me a curious look, she nodded. "Right...Akeno asked me if she could peg me, and I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know how to look it up on the internet because I don't know if it has a technical term...so erm...could you maybe tell me what it is? What is pegging exactly? Does she want to hang me out on the washing line? I wouldn't ask, but..."

I had to stop as Koneko-chan turned pale white. Her eyes opened to be large, and she was giving me a strange look.

"...Senpai, Akeno-san wants to...erm...suffice to say..."

She was lost for words and kept mumbling something's that I couldn't hear.

"Would I enjoy it, whatever it is?"

She froze for a second, before shrugging her shoulders.

"...I can't answer that for you. It depends if you...like it in your...erm...y-your...b-bu...n-no! I can't answer it! Lets not talk about this senpai! You'll have to ask someone else!"

Becoming Un-Koneko-chan like, she became extremely flustered and shook her head in refusal to talk about it in anyway, shape or form. I guess, I will have to ask someone else about it. I would ask Akeno, but she might...lie to me to get me to do something even stranger.

"Okay, I will ask someone else."

Nodding contently, we just lay in bed together, loving the feeling of our closeness. But as we did something dawned on me, and I can't believe I didn't remember it before. Duh, I forgot! I'm going to have to tell Koneko-chan!

"By the way Koneko-chan, we have to get married now."

When I brought up the topic, she did a large spit take and looked at me with wide eyes.

"S-Senpai! W-What're you saying!?"

I cocked my head, taking in her fearful expression. Eh? What's with that expression all of a sudden? Did I say something I shouldn't of said?

"Whats wrong? I thought that you'd know that we would be sharing our life together. Akeno already agreed to marry me one day...Obaa-san always said that I shouldn't be intimate with a girl, unless I intend to marry her, and I will always stick by that. And since we were intimate, that means I want to marry you as well. "

"...Ooh...is that the case?" I nodded, unsure of the look on her face. However, that was dispelled instantly when she showed a smile. "I get it senpai...that means you're a good man...one day, we will definitely."

I smiled contently, resting my head on the pillow. Today was a good day after all.

Tomorrow, is the day I face Diodora...needless to say, I don't want tomorrow to come, and wish it was a dream. I want to always stay onto today, the day Koneko-chan's and my relationship developed into that of lovers...I'm so happy right now.

* * *

**End chapter! With this chapter, Makoto and Koneko have become lovers! They've developed a whole new side to their relationship! And there was a reason why they consummated their relationship now, tying into the next part of the story.**

**And next chapter, is where some truths about Makoto's past is revealed! Thank you to everyone who sent in suggestions for Makoto's Brave Saints! I am taking them all into consideration, and will decide by next time!**

**Since a close friend convinced me to post some previews for the next chapter on my stories, I thought I would try it out here, so here we go!**

Makoto: It was...my fault he died.

Akeno: What have you done to him!? Give him back right now!

Chelia: I always thought that was suspicious, now it all makes sense.

Issei: How could you do that to an innocent child!?

?: Don't...make me kill you.

**So that's it, and until next time~!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], Yuno [Future Diary].**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Yuno (Six), Kunou (Nine), Le Fay (Ten), Dani (OC Queen), Vali (Joker).**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**War historian; Yeah, probably hehe~**

**Dragon rider; Thanks, and yeah I guess for both comments.**

**AcediaPrototype; It certainly has hehe! Yeah, lots of things have happened since then. And for Yuno, I have a plan for her alright. Mizore will show up after the end of volume six, which will be in a couple of chapters. And yeah, they expressed their love alright! More girls will soon in the future!**

**Hellspam; Hehe, well this chapter is the big revealer alright! And Angel Rise will be soon!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, after these next chapters, he'll be asking both of them alright. And hmmm, I wonder if you got it right? Maybe you did, or didn't. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Anime PJ; Yup! Hehe, this chapter is going to be intense alright! And yeah, you heard/read right. Although I'm not sure which harem she'll be in if she's added...well, anyway! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon, and Koneko is one naughty kitty alright! And yeah, you'll see what happens this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And on that side note, I'm jealous of you. I love Death Note, and I would love one!**

**Harem Master123; Thank you! And here's the next one!**

**Guest 1; Yeah, maybe it is abit like that. I always imagined his voice as high pitched and quite girly matching his face.**

**Guest 2; Hehe, so am I~**

**Guest 3; Yeah, maybe that story could have those characters on his team. I also have a few ideas for that as well. And yeah, when I do that story, my character wont be loyal to the Khaos Brigade, but to Ophis.**

**Julbot1; Yeah...its already been said that he's a male. Unless he changes into a female hehe~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The great battle**

**Ise P.O.V**

"It's about time. We need to fucking go if I'm honest."

Buchou says that and then stands up.

The day of the match. We gathered at the Occult Research Club room late at night. Everyone besides Makoto and Xenovia are wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. Xenovia is in erotic battle wear and Makoto is wearing magicians robes. Apparently, he said it was because he wanted to go as a magician, rather than a Devil. Respecting that, Buchou gave her go ahead. Also, they apparently give the user enhanced protection.

We gathered around the magic circle located in the middle of the room, and are waiting to be transported.

Our opponent is Diodora Astaroth. The noble house where the current Beelzebub came from. I don't know what kind of power he used, but he is a devil who is capable of going at his enemy by himself directly with his enormous amount of demonic-powers. But the game will end when you take down the King! In our group there are plenty of guys who won't lose with pure powers. If he comes at us, we will just crush him!

But I also need to learn a different way to fight other than that… A counter huh. Maybe I should practice it as well. Sairaorg-san is a super Power type. He is in the similar category as me. If I learn to counter, it seems like I can turn the tables around.. For Power types, the moves of Technique types are something you can't ignore. Good thing that both Kiba and Makoto are Technique types, and are able to work effectively together.

"..."

Makoto let a worried face appear, looking towards the magic circle with troubled eyes. His nervous hands kept fiddling with the bottom of his robes, and he was shaking lightly.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong, Makoto?"

When I asked him, he looked at me and gently shook his head.

"No...I'm okay, thank you. Don't worry about me Ise-kun."

Even though he offered a smile, it was timid. He was so worried about today, and I didn't know what to say to him. He's my friend, yet I can't help him when he's like this. It makes me feel like a failure.

"Yeah? You aren't worried about Diodora?"

By now, he must be sick of hearing it. But I'm worried for the little Trap-kun. Someone as sweet and gentle as him shouldn't have to deal with someone like Diodora. He shouldn't have to worry about that idiot dickhead! But yet, he has to worry about this, as well as what else has gone on in his life. Its awful, what's happened to him.

"No...I'm not. I was...but then Akeno and the others cheered for me. Hearing them, I was able to make myself feel good...not that I was doing anything ecchi or anything! I was just saying that I was able to let go of the feelings of fear and fight to the best I can for Buchou!"

Hehe, that's right...lets win for Buchou, Makoto.

"Y-Yeah, that's the spirit! Lets do it for Buchou!"

"Yes...for Buchou!"

Hearing her Bishop and Pawn having a back and forth, Buchou let a smile plaster itself all over her face. That's right Buchou, your Bishop is going to fight for you as well as I am!

"My Bishop, I'm proud."

Buchou mumbled it out, grinning at her Bishop. But then Makoto looked at Akeno-san and smiled. Akeno-san caught the smile, and smiled back lightly. It was nice seeing them smile at one another like that.

Then, a few seconds later the magic circle glowed and we teleported away.

* * *

"…Did we arrive?"

When our eyes recovered from the lights made from the teleportation, we opened our eyes… The place we arrived was a spacious place.

The place is lined up with thick pillars. The ground is made from…rocks. Those rocks look strange, and weird. Must be due to the place we're at. Even then, these rocks and those thick pillars...

We look around, and we see a big entrance of a shrine at far!

…Huge. It looks like those shrines that appear in Greek mythology. At first glance there are no broken parts, and it seems like it was just built. The sky is white like always. So this is our base huh.

Now, lets get pumped up for it. Would it be a blitz? Or a long-battle? I still don't know, but I will just have to accomplish my role! I'll make sure Buchou wins!

I was getting my courage up like that… But we didn't hear the announcement of the arbiter no matter how much time had passed. This is weird...what's happening? When gazing at Buchou, she had a troubled expression, and when I looked at the resident magician, he looked timid about all of this.

"…This is fucking weird."

Buchou says that. Just like how I became suspicious, others are also suspicious with this situation. Did something happen to the people in charge of the match? I was thinking such things, and then…

"Something is coming..."

Makoto mumbled it out, looking in a certain direction.

When following his gaze...A magic circle then appears on the other side of the shrine where he was looking! Eh!? Diodora!? Don't tell me we will have a battle with this short distance!?

I panicked and grip my shirt tightly! The group makes their stances! But there isn't just one magic circle! Many lights have appeared, and they are surrounding us!

"…It isn't the symbol of Astaroth!"

Kiba says that while making a stance with his sword. Akeno-san then says it while having her hand covered in electricity.

"…None of the magic circles are similar. Except…"

"They are all Devils. But if my memory is correct…"

Buchou looks around with serious eyes while being covered in red aura. The ones appearing are many…Devils! All of them appeared with hostility! They glare at us while surrounding us!

One, two, three… No, I will stop counting. That's because they don't just stop at ten or a hundred! There are between several hundreds to a thousand of them, and we are surrounded by an insane number of people! The whole area is covered with Devils that have just appeared.

"Judging from their magic circles, they are affiliated with the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade. Yes, the circles don't lie..."

Makoto! Seriously!? This is that!

I became scared to my wits! Are you serious!? The Khaos Brigadeeeeee!? Why did they intrude in the game of the youth Devils!? Oh, they are terrorists after all! But why our match?

"The blood relative of the annoying fake Maou, Gremory. I will have you perish here."

One of the Devils surrounding us says that to Buchou in a provoking way! Just like I thought, for the Devils supporting the Old-Maou faction, the current Maou and the Devils who support them must be an eyesore.

"Kyaa!"

A scream! This voice belongs to…..Makoto!

When I turned to Makoto, he isn't there!

"Akenooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The voice came from above! When I looked up, I saw Diodora who is carrying Makoto! That bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! He's got Makotoooooooooooooo! What the hell is going to do to Makoto!?

"You let him goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Akeno-san immediately sprung into action, Holy Lightning trickling around her fingers. She directed her hands towards Diodora, and shot off a large bolt of Holy Lightning! Shit! That's huge Akeno-san! It would really kill any Devil that was to be shocked by something like that!

But Diodora thrusted Makoto in front of him, using him as a human shield! He actually sunk that low!?

"Nhahaha~ If you attack me, you'll kill precious Makoto-chan as well~ Do you want Makoto-chan to die?"

Akeno-sans attack lost its cohesion immediately, turning into nothingness. She didn't want to hurt Makoto in the slightest. Dirty bastard, using Makoto in such a way. How could he!?

"You...let him go..."

Akeno-sans intense anger was to the extreme! She was crackling with her Holy Lightning, and looked ready to claw out Diodora's throat out whenever she gets the chance!

But Diodora turned towards Buchou.

"Hey Rias Gremory. And Sekiryuutei. Barakiel's daughter is giving me intense eyes. I will take Izumi Makoto-chan with me."

He said something foolish with a refreshing smile!

"Let go of Makoto, you shit! Coward! And what is the meaning of this! Aren't we supposed to play the game!? Why are you targeting Makoto now you bastard!?"

Diodora showed an evil-smile for the first time to my shout.

"Are you dumb? This isn't a game. All of you will die here by them…The agents of Khaos Brigade. No matter how powerful all of you are, you won't be able to take on this many number of High class Devils and Mid class Devils right? Hahahaha, so die. Perish right away."

Buchou glares at Diodora.

"Are you telling me you are connected to the Khaos Brigade? A scum fucker. And you even defiled the game, so death would be fitting for you! More than that, you try to take away my adorable Makoto away from me…! Why aren't you dead yet!? Just fucking die ugliness!"

Buchou's aura increases! She's pissed! Of course she would be! I'm also about to snap! This guy! I just can't forgive this bastard! For what he's done to Makoto! Even trying to take him now! Bastard!

"If I were to stay with them, then it seemed like I can do anything I want to whenever I want. Well, struggle as much as you want. I will become one with Makoto-chan while you are busy with them then. You know what I mean? Sekiryuutei, everyone. I will make Makoto-chan mine. If you are able to follow me, then come to the depth of the shrine. You would be able to see something magnificent. Hehehe, you'll see the true power of Makoto-chan~"

He was actually laughing, making me feel more and more pissed by the second. How can he laugh at Makoto's plight like that? Its cruel and sadistic. He's even making gestures to...do things to Makoto who looks frightened.

"Get off me!"

Suddenly, Makoto summoned wind within his palms, and blasted Diodora away from him! Makoto even fired off light spears at Diodora to distract him! Yeah! You go Makoto! I knew you wouldn't let this bastard hold you for long!

Using that chance, he spread his white pure Angel wings and flew towards us! Yes, he saved himself! That's my Trap kohai! He doesn't take crap from anyone like Diodora!

Diodora gave a dissatisfied face, and glared at the departing Angel boy.

"I don't think so Makoto-chan! Everyone!"

Giving a hand sign towards the other Devils here. Some High class Devils stuck out their hands, and magic circles appeared there. What's going to come from them? Attacks?

But I was dead wrong. What sprung from the circles wasn't magic attacks...but chains! Chains that gave off a eerie aura! They even have markings all over them! And when Makoto saw them, his face dropped and he made more of an effort to get to us.

"Capture him!"

Upon his command, the chains went for Makoto, twisting within the air! Makoto spun around, shooting off magic towards the chains. But upon hitting them, it bounced off as if nothing had happened! Shit! Even Makoto's magic wasn't effective!? How is that even possible!?

"Leave me alone!"

Despite his desperate pleas, the chains kept going. No matter what was thrown at it. Magic, light power of the Angels that he has inherited and even demonic power. Nothing was able to make a scratch on the chains!

"Makoto!"

Akeno-san tried to aid him, shooting off Holy Lightning towards the chains. But the chains didn't react when the lightning wrapped around them, and it shrugged off the attack! How the hell!? Akeno-sans power was beyond even mine then! She was deadly serious, yet they didn't stop at all!

With her attacks nullified, Akeno-san let a despair face appear and even though it wasn't working, she fired multiple waves of Holy Lightning towards the chains. But, time and again, the attacks did nothing but make the chains rattle.

"Senpai!"

Koneko-chan gathered Senjutsu within her palms, shooting them off in balls towards the chains! Yeah, maybe if Holy Lightning doesn't work, then Senjutsu could disrupt the chains!

But like the lightning before it, the chains didn't do anything other than shake slightly! Ku! So, not even Senjutsu can do anything! What will work if those two powers don't work!?

"Leave Makoto alone you bastard!"

Buchou in her rage shot off a very large blast of demonic power! Yeah, that's Buchou's Power of Destruction! Its said to eliminate everything without exception! However, the chains, instead of taking it, bent into a shape that made them avoid the attack altogether!

"Makoto-kun!"

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaai~!"

Both Kiba and Gasper tried to use what they could to stop the chains. Kiba jumped and slashed and Gasper fired some magic at them. But the sword from Kiba, and even Gasper's magic wasn't able to do anything! Ku! What are these chains anyway!? How are they this strong!?

"Iyaaaaa!"

The chains caught up with him, and wrapped around him! No! They've got him again! And the chains are retracting, making Makoto go back to that monster Diodora! Makoto, in his futile attempts to shake off the chains, used multiple spells on them. He tried freezing the chains, but that didn't work. He tried burning them, but like the ice, it didn't make an effect.

With nothing anyone could do, Makoto was grabbed by Diodora again, holding him by the hair roughly.

"Ara ara, what's wrong Makoto-chan!? Don't you wanna see what's going to happen to you!? Don't worry my love, you're going to be the star of this show, unlike your life, muwhahahaahahaha! There's no point trying to break these chains. I've had them enchanted by very strong wizards, to hold back a power such as yours. I'm not stupid Makoto-chan. I realize how strong you are, I know what power you hold within your body. With you, I will be able to finally take everything for myself!"

While Diodora laughs loudly, he wraps a chain around Makoto's neck, and starts strangling him! He's strangling him, and Makoto is finding it hard to breath! His eyes are leaking tears as he makes attempts to use more magic to break free but it isn't working! Bastard!

"STOP IT!"

Akeno-san once again released Holy Lightning at the scum bag! Her eyes are filled with immensurable rage! But Diodora dodges the attack, and shoots demonic power at Akeno-san, bringing her to her feet! Scum bastard!

"You let go of Makoto-sama!" Xenovia shouts at Diodora then looks at me. "Ise, the Ascalon!"

"Yeah!"

I responded right away, I made the gauntlet appear. I pulled the sword out from the tip, and handed it to Xenovia.

"Makoto-sama is my everything! I won't let you do as you want! You'll die before you take him anywhere!"

Xenovia's eyes are also burning with rage. She tries to slash at Diodora right away… But the demonic power released by Diodora crumbles Xenovia's stance. Her blade didn't reach Diodora, but the holy aura released from the sword goes towards Diodora! Yes! Take that!

That's what I wanted to happen, but Diodora dodges it swiftly up in the air! Shit! So he won't go down that easily huh! Looks like getting her stance crumbled was bad!

"Let go!"

Makoto, thrusts his head back, smashing it right in Diodora's face! Diodora let go slightly of Makoto's neck! Yes! That's right kohai Devil! Don't let that bastard take advantage of you like that!

"You little shit! You might be becoming my wife, but I'm not above hitting you!"

SLAP!

Diodora slapped Makoto across the face, but Makoto bared his teeth and sunk them in his hand! S-Shit! Makoto! I didn't know you had it in you! He bit Diodora and pulled at his hand, tearing the flesh!

"Iyaaaaaa! Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Diodora cried out, and once again tightened the hold on Makoto's neck with the chains! Try as he might, Makoto couldn't do anything to Diodora and his face turned blue...and he looked like he was going to die. However, he had to let go of Diodora's hand of fear of dying. Before complete strangulation could occur, Diodora finally stopped but still kept the chains around his neck and body, effectively binding him.

Makoto took in rapid breaths, trying to catch his breathing.

"Akeno! Koneko-chan! Gasper-chan! Xenovia-san! Yuuto-kun! Buchou! Ise-kun! Help me please..."

Makoto begged for help, but the space around them got distorted. Both of their bodies got blurry and they started to disappear! The last thing I saw before he disappeared was his eyes begging for help.

* * *

"Makotoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Akeno-san called for him, in some vain attempt to get him back. But he didn't answer her call. Shit...I said to him that I would keep him safe...and now Akeno-san looks...devastated...she looks like she's going to...

Akeno-san fell to the floor, and sobbed to herself, hitting the floor hard as Koneko-chan and Gasper both gained teary eyes. It was obvious why this was happening. All of them were in love with Makoto...and I can't even look at Xenovia right now. If looks could kill, then everyone would be dead upon looking at Xenovia. Kiba looked pissed and as for Buchou, she was severally pissed.

"Akeno-san!" Kiba called Akeno-san, attempting to calm her down. "Please keep it together! We need to take care of the enemies right in front of us first! After that, we'll go and save Makoto-kun!"

Even though she heard him, Akeno-san didn't stop shaking and was actually crying so hard while mumbling "I failed him" in a soft unforgiving voice. But she accepted what Kiba was saying and glared towards the shrine with those tears flowing freely.

Diodoraaaaaaaaa! I won't forgive you! How could you do this to Makoto!?

The Devils surrounding us. So they were serving under the descendants of the Old-Maou. I don't know many details about it, but I need to beat them up if they get in our way!

Their hands shine mysteriously! They are trying to attack! Diodora said not only do they consist of Mid class Devils but also High class Devils. Will we able to dodge all of their attacks? Is it better to hide behind the shadow and take them down one by one? Or should I ignore them and head towards the shrine?

While I was thinking up of a plan, I heard a scream that went "Kyaa!" under this tense situation. W-Wait, was that Chelia's voice I just heard then!? It was, wasn't it!? What happened!? Why is she here!? How could she be here!?

When I looked, a single-eyed shitty old man wearing a robe was lifting up Chelia's skirt and looking at her panties. Fufu, they're cute panties Chelia-chan~ Even the panda on the front is cute~

"Hmmm, nice butt. More than that, the curviness only the young ones have is irresistible."

"Pervert!"

SLAP!

An unforgiving hand went across the old geezers face, making him let go of her skirt! Shit! She actually slapped someone old! Wait, that old man looks familiar to me. Where have I seen him before...

"Fufufu, its always the young ones that are unforgiving."

The old man gave a little laugh towards Chelia who crossed her arms, glaring at the old man.

"That's damn right Odin-sama!" Chelia said something so revealing! "I am not for your eyes, pervert! Nii-chan is the only one who can see my panties, or anything on my body! Touch me again, and you'll feel my foot right in your ass!"

H-Hold on...she said Odin-sama...yeah! This is the God from the North! And she slapped a God across the face! Shit! This chick is badass! She's even threatening to beat the crap out of him!

Even Odin-sama backed away slightly from her and dipped his head low! C-Crap, I know Chelia can be intimidating but...she actually made a God afraid...ooh Maou...this isn't going to be good...

"Fucking hell Odin-sama and Chelia, why are you here?"

Buchou asked Odin-sama. Ooh yeah, why is he here? And Chelia as well?

"It will be long if I explain it, but to put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade. That's why Odin-sama is here. I'm here for Nii-chan. The Khaos Brigade be damned. Diodora is the one I'm aiming for."

Like I thought, the whole game was taken over by them. And Chelia knows about Makoto huh...

Odin then continues from Chelia.

"The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old-Maou faction behind the shadows. He must have received the "snake" from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys right? So you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did you and Chelia enter here geezer?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I gave one of my eyes to the Mímisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic powers, magic's, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too. I helped this girl enter because she was worried for her Onii-sama."

Geezer show his left missing eye to me. Something which seems like a crystal is put inside, and magical letters glowing in the depth of it are popping up.

When I saw the symbol appearing on the artificial eye, I felt as if my whole body froze stiff. It has a really dangerous glow…! I can even feel Ddraig's nervousness through the Sacred Gear.

"The enemy is the Chief God of the North! Our name will rise if we take his neck!"

The Old-Maou faction Devils start to shoot the blocks of demonic powers at once! The number of attacks is insane!

When we were prepared to take on the shots aimed at us, Odin-geezer just hit his rod onto the ground once.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!

The attacks coming at us get reflected away and perish! Geezer just laughs, "Hohohoho" while stroking his beard. D-Damn, this old man...

This Geezer is amazing! To be expected from a God! He made the attacks perish easily! The devils changed their expression. There are many High class Devils among them, but this Geezer still has this much confidence!

"Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here together with this girl… Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards…"

This Geezer sure does complain a lot… What we received from the Geezer are small communication devices.

Chelia then put her hand to her ear, and was saying things I didn't quite understand.

"Yes, Irina-chan, Asia-chan. The worst has come. I repeat, the worst has come. Its time to locate 'that' person. Yes, did you understand? Did you hear me? Nii-chan has been captured and we need 'that' person just incase something unexpected happens. Yeah, the girl already knows about it. If Nii-chan trusts in her, then so do I. So, make sure that she locates 'that' person! Okay, thank you Asia-chan, Irina-chan. Please hurry!"

It was obvious on who she was talking to. Irina and Asia. But what did she mean by 'that' person? Is there someone that she wants to find? It couldn't be Makoto, could it? No. Who are they looking for?

"Chelia, who're you thinking on bringing here?"

Upon Buchou's question, Chelia took her hand from her ear, and faced Buchou.

"Unlike most, I knew Diodora that slimly bastard would be trying to hurt Nii-chan. So, in preparation of that, I've made a decision to call backup and I already have a spell that can break through this whatever we're in as Nii-chan helped me learn it! Since we clearly need someone who would save Nii-chan if asked too, I've called the strongest person that I could think of, even if the person isn't exactly nice. However, that person is going to be difficult to track down. Fortunately, I've made a discovery, and thanks in part to Nii-chan...lets just say, backup is on the way."

Backup...

Who could she be referring too? Someone strong...and its the strongest person she could think of...but who is that person? Someone she knows...and would help Makoto...nah, I'm drawing a blank here.

"Who is this person then?"

I had to ask her. But she held up a finger, and winked.

"Someone that loves Nii-chan more than anything. That's all I'm going to say in present company."

Its the only thing she could say? Why's that? She glanced at Odin and then looked towards the ground.

Odin geezer, listened to Chelia's words and gave a hearty laugh.

"Youth today, always so secretive. But then again. Its hard to believe that you're Gabriel's kid." Geezer laughed and Chelia middle fingered him! She even sharpened her eyes! Odin though let it wash over him, and used his eye to wink at her. "Fufufufu~ This Nii-chan of yours must be special. Is he that power I feel right now? It is said that Gabriel's first born is extremely powerful."

"Hmph." Chelia folded her arms. "Don't forget me as well. I'm quite powerful, for your information. I have my Sacred Gear, and I also know magic...although, I mainly use light power...since I'm more of a physical fighter to Nii-chan's magical fighter."

W-Well, that is true. Kiba commented that Chelia could go toe-to-toe with him and would be able to be pretty evenly matched. Added onto the light power of Angels, she's quite the dangerous figure for Devils. Don't forget that she could add magic to her light and she has her Sacred Gear...she's quite the dangerous person.

Odin looked at all of us, before making a remark.

"Go, leave this place to this Geezer and run towards the shrine. I'm saying this Geezer will be standing in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege you know?" When the Geezer points his rod at us, a shallow aura envelops us. "That will protect all of you until the shrine. Now, go go."

"But Geezer! Will you be okay just by yourself?"

I got worried about the old man, but the Geezer just smiles energetically.

"For a baby who only lived for a decade or so to worry about me…" Something which looks like a spear appears in the Geezer's left hand. "Gungnir."

He releases a single blow with it towards the Devils! Then…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Enormous amount of aura is released from the spear, and a sound which pierced through the sky echoes throughout the area!

I couldn't believe what I saw. The thick single blow goes straight to the end of the Earth, and it deeply engraves the ground! Devils perished with that single blow, dozens of Devils have perished! What intense power! It's not a matter of fact that it is at a completely different level!

"You know, Geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist Devils. Come at me with all your might. This Geezer here is stronger than you can imagine."

He has this much power even though he held back! Uwaa…Gods do have a power in a totally different league…

The Devils became even more nervous. There aren't any Devils who would come at us like before to make their name famous anymore.

"I fucking apologize! I will leave this place to you!" Buchou gives her thanks to Odin the Geezer and then says it to us. "We will run towards the shrine! We can't let that bastard Diodora hurt Makoto!"

We responded to Buchou's words, and ran towards the shrine. During that time, the Geezer and the Devils resumed their battle.

* * *

...When we entered the shrine, we put the communication devices we received from the Geezer on our ears. Then we heard a familiar voice.

[Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that geezer Odin.]

"It's Sensei. Ooh fan-bloody-tastic."

Said Chelia with a sigh. Mehehehe...I guess she still doesn't like him for the whole...number of incidents that he has caused her.

[I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out, Chelia.]

When mentioning her specifically, she growled and turned her head to the side in annoyance.

"Then get on with it."

[Alright, Chelia. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with Devils from the Old-Maou faction. But this is something we anticipated before hand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old-Maou faction.]

So the observers are also having a hard time as well huh. More than that, what does he mean by saying that he anticipated it?

"Why didn't he tell us beforehand!?"

[Ise, you need to calm down. As I was saying, lately those who are related to the current Maou started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality the Old-Maou factions killed him.]

…So the Yankee's relative was killed by the Khaos Brigade. Was he targeted because he had the same blood as the current Maou? Crap, that means Buchou would've...no, Buchou's fine...she would scare off anyone that would try and attack her...

When I thought it, she looked at me and shook her fist! B-Buchou, did you know I was thinking about you then!? Or did you feel like shaking your fist at me!?

[And the mastermind behind it are the descendants of Old-Beelzebub and Old-Asmodeus. Just like that Leviathan woman that was defeated during the Factions meeting, the hatred the Old-Maou faction has towards the current Devils government is great. By terrorising this game, they tried to shake the World as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Maou. There isn't a better occasion to attack than this. Bad anticipation's could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares.]

Then it means our match was already decided to be targeted by the Old-Maou faction from the beginning. The ones who are targeted are Maou and their relatives. In other words Buchou. But Buchou is fine with us. And also the bosses of each faction who came to see the match. Then that geezer, Odin, was also one of their targets.

"Then the reason why Diodora's demonic power increased more than before is what fucking Azazel-sensei?"

Buchou asks as she shook her fist at her own head...maybe she's trying to intimidate Azazel-sensei somehow.

[He must have borrowed Ophis' power and could you please not swear at me?]

"No promises sweetheart. I'm quite pissed off right now. Also don't ever tell me what to do ever again Azazel, or I will come and kick your ass. Its also a promise mental Fallen Angel sweetness."

Buchou sighed and once again shook her fist, but she called him sweetheart and sweetness...Buchou! Don't fall for that bastard! Azazel-sensei is older than old! He's too old for you!

[Ignoring that deranged lunatic. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the game. That's why by adding that with the incident with Glasya-Labolas, we anticipated that something would happen in this match. But they didn't change their plan at all.]

Buchou frowned through all of that, because she was called a deranged lunatic.

So that shit powered up by borrowing the power of the boss of the terrorists! And he won his match with that! I don't like this at all! Makoto is in danger because of this prick! What if he turns on Makoto who can't fight back right now!? He's already been strangled! What if something else happens!?

[To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything is fine I suppose. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old-Maou faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the World. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate for this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the factions are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the Old-Maou faction Devils.]

So all the bosses from each faction are basically saying "We won't lose to terrorism!" huh. That seems to be about right really.

[I'm sorry Rias. I said War wouldn't happen that often, but it turned out like this. We made you guys fall in such danger. We wanted to have them move before the start of the game. We thought they would appear then, and like we thought it did. But it's certain that we sent you to a dangerous zone. I thought of this plan by persuading Sirzechs. I wanted to bring out the Old-Maou faction no matter what.]

"Excuse me but what about the dangers to us!? Because of this, someone I love is in very much danger! And you only say "Sorry"!? What the hell is that Azazel-sensei!?"

Chelia shouted at Sensei without any care, and Sensei then says it with a serious tone.

[I was planning to take proper responsibility for it. If my life is needed to make up for it, then I would have done that.]

"That doesn't matter! Because of this, Nii-chan is in danger! That perv Diodora has taken him!"

Chelia's hands shook, and her eyes were getting slightly wet. She must be worried for her Nii-chan. Everyone is afraid for him right now, since he's in the clutches of that perverted bastard.

[...I see. Either way I can't have you guys stay there any longer. Leave Makoto to us. It will turn into a battlefield over there. The Old-Maou faction Devils are continuously being teleported there by the magic circle. There is a hidden basement in that shrine. It's made to be very sturdy. Hide there until things settle down. We will eliminate the rest of the terrorists. This field is made by the Longinus possessor who belongs to the Khaos Brigade. You can somehow enter inside, but it's near impossible to leave from there. Longinus Dimension Lost. It exceeds among the Sacred Gear which is related to barriers and space, so even that geezer, Odin, who specialises in techniques can't destroy it.]

"Are you also here in the battlefield Sensei?"

When I asked, Buchou shook her head at me as if she's disappointed in me. Why did she do that?

[Yeah, I'm inside the field. It is a really big field, so I'm far from you guys though.]

"Then, you do whatever you want. I'm saving my Nii-chan. Even if you say something about it being dangerous and reckless, I am not losing my Nii-chan to some perverted sick twisted freak!"

[Even if you say that...]

"Azazel-sensei. I'm fucking sorry, but we will continue to go forward inside the shrine to save Makoto. The game is cancelled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!"

Buchouuuuu! To be expected from Buchou! She sure knows what to do!

Akeno-san also continues from there.

"Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our power against those who do suspicious actions within the Three Great Power alliances correct? You know Diodora showed rebellious actions towards the current Devil society? Also, even if you say something about not going, then I will become upset. Makoto...is in danger right now...and I said that he wouldn't be..."

Oh! She's right! We have those rights! To be expected from Akeno-san! She's even showing a fearful smile, for everyone here! Its a scary face Akeno-san!

Sensei makes a sigh from the other side of the communication device.

[…Geez. You guys are stubborn brats… Well, okay then. This time there aren't any restrictions. That is why there isn't anything which will hold your powers back. Go and rampage to your hearts content! Especially Ise and Chelia! Show the power of Sekiryuutei and Gabriel's child to that traitorous brat, Diodora!]

"Hmph, you don't even have to worry about that. I'll completely destroy him, body, mind and soul as well."

Making such a threat, I know that I'm going to leave Diodora to Chelia. As Makoto's younger sister, she's the one that has to deal with the bastard that kidnapped him. Yeah, I'll leave Diodora to Chelia.

[That's something Chelia would say. Now lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started to get the gist about their plan. In other words their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing about it.]

What does he mean?

I became suspicious, but it seems like Buchou understood.

"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?"

[Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. Even if you guys get in a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you so keep that in mind. Be careful.]

…I see. The opponents have confidence in themselves, so they still did terrorism even if their plan was already known to us. I don't know what they are planning to do, but what we need to do is simple and clear! We need to beat Diodora, then save Makoto, and then hide under the basement! It's a bit scary that there isn't a teleportation for when we need to retire, but it would be okay if we beat them before they beat us!

"Koneko, can you find Makoto?"

Buchou asks Koneko-chan to find Makoto. Koneko-chan points towards the end of the shrine while having the cat ears appear on her head.

"…I can sense Mako-senpai and Diodora Astaroth from there."

"Wait for me Nii-chan! I'm coming!"

All of us (with Chelia in lead) then ran towards the depth of the shrine.

* * *

...Inside the shrine was a spacious place. It feels like there is no end to the spacious hall. There are just giant pillars inside the shrine, and nothing else is there.

When we go through the shrine, another shrine appears right ahead, so we go towards there. When we kept on repeating that, we felt a presence within one of the shrines!

We stopped and made our stances. The ones who appeared are…ten small build people who are wearing robes.

[Hey Rias Gremory, her servants and Izumi Chelia.]

Diodora's voice echoes throughout the shrine! Where is it coming from!?

"Diodora! You bastard! Come and face me you coward!"

[Hahaha, sister of Makoto-chan. You won't find me no matter whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been cancelled.]

The bastard says some rubbish like that! Is he sending his voice using demonic-powers? And he wants to play? What is he trying to do?

[Let's have a match while using our "pieces". The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks. By the way all of my Pawns have promoted to a Queen. Hahaha, it's 8 Queens from the beginning but that is okay right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young Devil famous for possessing powerful servants.]

He's insane! He's telling us to take on all the Pawns who have promoted to a Queen and 2 Rooks! If I remember correctly, all 8 of his Pawns are girls! Man he's lucky… A harem... No, no. This isn't time for being jealous of Diodora!

"You know you're a coward!" Chelia screamed. "If you want a fight, then I will happily oblige! If you hurt my Nii-chan, then you're going to die painfully! No, death would pale in comparison to what I'm going to do to you!"

D-Damn, I don't want to scare her anymore! If she can actually deliver to what she's threatening, then I'm frightened right now...Buchou, don't let Chelia-sama get any closer to me...

"Chelia-"

"Shhhhh!" She silenced Buchou and waved her hand. "I'm not letting him dictate to what we do! I swear Diodora, you harm him, and I will make you suffer for all eternity! I will make it so that you die painfully! But you wanna play a game do you? Then fine, let the Devils play their game. At the end of it, you'll have to answer to me."

[I'll be waiting dear. You wont know what has hit you by the time that I'm finished.]

"Hmph, you've just sighed your funeral over to me."

Saying it confidently, Chelia folded her arms, crossly looking at Buchou. I know how you feel Chelia, but you've got to hang on for a little while longer. If we do anything dangerous, then we'll lose Makoto. For the time being, we have to play Diodora's game.

Buchou taking that as a sign, points at me.

"We will have Ise, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper head out."

She's telling to go past this with us four!? I think we are lacking quite a number!?

"Those who were just called. Come over to me right now before I get fucking pissed."

I, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Gasper gather around Buchou and she whispers to us.

(I will leave the 2 Rooks to Xenovia. You can fight with all your might. So use your full power against them dickhead's.)

(Roger that. I like it. I'm good at those things. I'll definintely do it for Makoto-sama.)

Oh, you seem like you will be enjoying it Xenovia! But she's right. If she has no restriction, then she seems like she can even beat 2 Rooks. She is originally a Power type.

(Against the Pawns, Koneko would be the attacker because she is cute. Use the Senjutsu to send your ki in them so you can take them out. Ise and Gasper will be Koneko's support. But you two will be the key for this battle. Ise, have Gasper drink your blood because I am quite pissed off now.)

(…Roger.)

(Heeee, Roger!)

(Roger that Buchou!)

We nod at Buchou. But I was called back by Buchou.

(Ise, you know I fucking despise it but…)

Yes, yes. …W-What…?

I started trembling at what Buchou just said to me! Are you serious! It's okay right? I really can do it right!? I tried to get a confirmation from her for the last time, and she nods while glaring at me!

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I scream within myself! The fear I had just before is now gone!

I can do it! I can…We can win against these guys!

[Then let's start.]

Along with Diodora's words, his servants made their stance towards us.

I had my finger cut lightly by Kiba's demonic sword, and gave my blood to Gasper.

The next moment, Gasper's body is covered in a weird aura. Her red eyes start to shine mysteriously as well. Yeah, the atmosphere of Gasper changed. With this, we are fully prepared! When Xenovia releases her Durandal, she makes a double sword stance along with Ascalon, and she walked towards the 2 Rooks.

"I will take Makoto-sama back." An intense pressure never seen before is coming out from Xenovia. Her eyes are sharp. "…I never had someone whom I could call a friend, much less someone I loved. That's because I thought I could live without such people. I thought I could live if I had the love of God."

ZOOM!

The 2 Rooks sprint towards Xenovia. Fast! So they are Rooks with speed! Xenovia doesn't even flinch and continues talking to herself.

"Then those who started to treat me in a friendly manner came. Especially Makoto-sama, who always smiled at me. He called me his "friend" without any hesitation."

The enemy Rooks looked stunned by Xenovia's confession, looking with slight annoyance as they continued to attack her with everything that they had between them.

Xenovia shows sad eyes while dodging the Rooks attacks.

"…When I first met Makoto-sama, I said horrible things to him. I called him and his wonderful family awful things that shouldn't be repeated. I called him and his family heretics. But Makoto-sama came and talked to me as if nothing happened. He always offered me his shoulder. He allowed me to live at his home, when he never had to do anything for me. When I'm sad, he's always there to cheer me up. When I doubt myself, he's right there to pick me up again. He makes life worth everything. Even if he wasn't the grandson of God, I...I would've fallen in love with him all the same! His kind heart doesn't have an ounce of evil within it! He's too good and pure for this tainted world! That's why I will save him! Makoto-sama my lover! I will save him!"

DON!

A destructive wave is released from Durandal, and it blows away the two Rooks! Shit! She had such a power!?

When Xenovia swings her Durandal up high, she then shouts with teary voice!

"That's why! I beg you! Durandal! Respond to me! I won't like it, if Makoto-sama disappears! If I lose Makoto-sama, I...! Please! Give me! Give me the power to save my future husband! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

As if it responded to her words, Durandal increases its aura by several times! What an intense amount of aura! Even I who isn't receiving the attack can feel it itching my skin! Durandal is glowing ten times more than before. Amazing…

The area around Xenovia starts to crack with just the holy aura Durandal is naturally emitting.

"I realised lately that, I can't suppress Durandal very well. It might take a lot of time for me to get a silent wave of aura that Kiba showed. Then I just have to keep on going forward. I decided to increase the sharpness and the destructive power of Durandal instead."

Xenovia made a cross with Durandal and Ascalon up the air. Durandal's wave is transported to Ascalon, and the holy aura increases even more. Ascalon's aura also increases its holy power because it has come in contact with Durandal. The aura emitted from the two swords starts to make a synergy.

"Now, let's go! Durandal! Ascalon! Let's go to save my saviour! Please respond to my feelinnnnnnnnnnnnngs! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Ascaloooooooooooooooooon! Respond to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Durandal and Ascalon start to create pillars of light! A big hole is created on the ceiling of the shrine! Xenovia swings that towards the two Rooks!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The two big waves of holy power merge and enveloped the two Rooks!

DOOOOOON!

The shrine vibrates violently! When the vibration stopped, what appears before my eyes is….

The two big slashes that appeared in front of Xenovia. The pillars that were there before are now gone along with the wall. Even the ceiling above Xenovia and onwards is gone! More like the majority of the shrine disappeared with the waves created from the two holy swords.

So this is the attack power of Xenovia without any restrictions! And all of that was the holy power! If the opponents are Devils, then it would be a deadly attack! No, it's not something so nice like that! They will disappear without a trace! The two Rooks did perish!

When I saw those two Rooks on the video, they didn't seem weak. Instead they seemed quite strong. And she took them out with a single blow… Xenovia is breathing heavily because of it. So continuous use of that would be impossible.

She accomplished her job. Now it is our turn!

"Koneko-chan, Gasper, let's go!"

"...Yes!"

"Yes!"

Good reply! They're both pumped for this!

"Nyan! I'll make sure Mako-senpai is returned to us all!"

Koneko-chan let her cat ears and tail appear with that sound! Yes! Our opponents are eight Pawns whom they all promoted to a Queen! They might be the most fearsome, but there is a way to win!

"First, I will also promote!"

During the game, I can only promote if I go to the enemy base, but since the Game is off now, I can promote to Queen with Buchou's authorisation! That's why I promoted to a Queen quickly!

[Boost!]

I then used Boosted Gear's power!

[Explosion!]

I gathered the demonic-powers to my brain! I will release it once again! This ability which was once sealed!

"Evil passion released! Image MAX! Spread! My pleasant dream field!"

A mysterious space appears around me! I made a "Lock-on" to the eight Pawn girls ahead! To their breasts!

I will try to ignore that Buchou had an astonished face and fist shaking just now! I will even ignore the death stare from Chelia! As always, you've got cold eyes Imouto-san!

"Bilingual!"

Yes! My special technique has caught them! They won't be able to get away from this technique! The real game starts from here!

"Hey! All the Pawns Oppai-san! Tell me what you are going to do, starting from the right oppai!"

I close my eyes, and speak to the oppai! Then their oppai starts to speak in a way only I can hear!

[First we will get rid of the troublesome Vampire~!]

[Let's take her down with the three of us at once!]

[Vampire! We must defeat! Defeat!]

I open my eyes and told the other two what I just heard.

"That girl, that girl, and that girl are aiming for Gasper! Gasper, "stop" the ones I just told you!"

"Y-Yeeeeeees! I will do it for Mako-senpai who needs meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

Gasper stops the three Pawns that I pointed at with the power of her Sacred Gear!

The three Pawns were grasped by Gasper's eyes, and their movements were sealed easily! Yeah! They stopped! Gasper who drank my blood is doing alright! Next! I ask the other Pawns on the other side!

"What are you guys thinking about?"

[Woah, those girls were stopped! Then they will find out that we are aiming for the Nekomata!]

[Don't tell me this is the rumoured power of the Dragon who can hear the voices of oppai? Scary! I was planning to target the Nekomata! Don't tell me it was useless to use defence spell to stop my heart from being read?]

[The Nekomata will find out about our plan!]

I see. These three are after Koneko-chan! Impertinence!

Wait, they even made a plan to stop their hearts from being read? Well they would do that since they won't be able to come all at once since I'm here!

"Gasper! Next, those three will head towards Koneko-chan! Stop them there!"

"Y-Yeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes glowed, and now those three stopped! There are only two Pawns left! That was settled in an instance! It really did finish quickly!

"Uhahahahahahahahahahaha! We are overwhelming! The eight Pawns who promoted to Queen are now crumbled on the ground because of our super combo!"

I released an evil and vulgar laugh! It is fun! This really is fun! I can understand the movements of my opponents, only limited towards women! And if I use it with my comrades, it is the ultimate combo attack!

Two enemies left. They became scared at our combo and are backing away. Kukuku, you girls must be scared! For your attacks to be seen through, and to be stopped!

"…No matter how I think about it, you act like the villain. ...This is why I love Mako-senpai and I don't like you in the slightest when you're like this."

Auu! I received harsh words from Koneko-chan! Yes, it certainly is! I also think that, but it is needed for victory! I must be inhuman! This is all to save Makoto. I'm sure that he'll forgive me if he knows its for him! He's more forgiving than the rest of these people!

I walk slowly, and lightly touched the Pawns which are stopped.

Click!

Then the robes were blown away and they became fully naked. Arara, Bishoujo-chan! I couldn't see their faces because they were covered by hoods, but Diodora also gathered a fine looking girl.

I can't forgive him even more! But this girl sure has nice body!

I laughed almighty while having a nosebleed. I also touched the other Pawns which are stopped and destroy their clothes. This one has big breasts! Save to my brain. Save completed.

Since they have been stopped, I can do whatever I want to them.

"…Fufufu. Look. For those who can't move to become this defenseless. I can destroy their clothes easily as well. The combo of Bilingual and Dress Break. I never thought I would become this invincible if my opponent is a girl…"

I started getting scared at my possibilities. I never thought I would attain such power at the depth of my sexual desire… When I look, the two Pawns are trembling. They will have their breasts read. They will be stopped. And they will have their clothes destroyed and have their naked bodies seen. There is nothing more humiliating for a girl.

"Now, what will the remaining girls do for me aye!"

I started moving the fingers of both hands while putting on a vulgar smile.

DON!

Then I received a punch to my face by Koneko-chan!

….Ouch! It hurts, Koneko-chan….

"…Let's defeat them quickly, super lecherous Senpai. ...Mako-senpai, I need you before this pervert stains me."

K-Koneko-chan! I'm not that bad, right!?

"I'm so glad that someone did that before I unleashed light against the idiot. Seriously, this is horrible and I hope you feel horrible as well."

Oooow! Chelia, that's a deep wound to my heart!

Koneko-chan then started defeating the Pawns which are stopped by punching them. I then gave Gasper an order immediately and made her stop the remaining Pawns. I sure can't win against Koneko-sama and Chelia-sama. I will defeat the opponents like she says then… Like I thought, if it is limited to women, my Bilingual and Gasper's combo could be called the ultimate.

* * *

**[Later]**

"Phew. We claimed the first victory."

I, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Gasper defeated 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks easily. I thought we were at disadvantage before the battle, but when we battled them we got the complete victory.

…We are amazing without any restrictions just like Sensei said. But like Sairaorg-san said, we will lose without doing anything if we fall in a trap.

The battle has many depths. If there were guys among the Pawns, then we would had a really hard fight. I'm glad Diodora is a pervert. All the Pawns were girls because that guy is a pervert. I can understand his feelings though.

The Pawns who couldn't move got their demonic powers sealed by Koneko-chan's Senjutsu, and used Gasper's Vampire ability to make them lose consciousness so we can tie them to a pillar.

With this the enemy has the Queen, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, and Diodora left. They have full members. The ones who haven't fought from our sides are Buchou, Akeno-san, and Kiba. I don't count Chelia as she isn't a Devil.

"Let's just get going hippies."

We then moved onto the next shrine with Buchou's words.

Then the ones who are waiting for us next are three enemies.

"…If my memory from the video is correct, they are the two Bishops and the Queen."

Kiba says that. How did Kiba determine that? They all wear the same robes so I can't tell the differences. Can you tell from their heights? Or from the quantity of their demonic powers?

But they are sending the Queen for the second battle? But just like in the first match, is it Diodora's strategy style to send his strong servants from the beginning. The remaining two Knights are nowhere near Kiba's level when I saw them on the video.

"We were waiting for you, Rias Gremory-sama."

Diodora's Queen takes of the hood and reveals her face. Oh! A beauty! A blonde older woman. Her blue eyes are beautiful.

I think one of Diodora's Bishops is a girl and the other is a guy. Both of them are wearing hoods, so I can't see their faces. From the video, the supporting skills of the two Bishop are splendid. In terms of demonic powers, they are superior than Gasper and I'm not sure about Makoto. In terms of Support, I think our Bishops are superior. After all, we have the healer and the time stopper.

"Ara ara, it seems I will be the one who is going to finish this."

The one who stepped up was Akeno-san! Even though she spoke calmly, she's really getting angry! I can see it in her eyes! She's going to murder them!

"The remaining two Knights would be enough with just Yuuto that jive turkey. I will fight as well."

And Buchou too!? The Two-Great Onee-sama have lined up together! Did she call Kiba a jive turkey then!?

"Ara, Buchou. It would be enough with just me."

"What are you saying. Even if you learnt how to use Holy Lightning, over doing it is a taboo you know Aki? Rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimise our damage cutie pie."

Who's Aki? N-No, that's not what I should be focusing on right now!

The Holy Lightning and the Power of Destruction! They are both powerful! And both will be used together! Like I thought, I can sit back with relief if it is these two combo!

But when Akeno-san faced Buchou, I could see coldness.

"I said...it will be enough with just me. These people...sluts, are apart of peerage who thinks its okay to kidnap Makoto like he's theirs to have. If anything, I have to blitz them all, for what they've done to Makoto."

Akeno-san...

Yeah, I can feel the waves of power being emitted from her right now. Sparks of electric are going off around her, causing the area to be lit up. Akeno-sans aura is bursting at the seams right now!

"Akeno! I said that-"

"I promised that he would be safe!" Akeno-san snapped at Buchou, and put on a teary eyed expression. "I said that...once this was over with, Makoto and I would be happy. I said that he doesn't have to worry about Diodora, because I was going to make sure that nothing happened to him." By now, tears overflowed from Akeno-sans eyes. "But I could only watch as he was taken away right before my very eyes. He cried "Akeno, help me" within my head before he disappeared...and I couldn't do anything! They took him and I couldn't do anything!"

Akeno-san...I get it.

She feels regret over what happened before, and the Holy Lightning is responding to that. Even though she feels guilty, she doesn't have to. I'm sure Makoto wouldn't be blaming her for anything. If anything, he would be proud of her.

Akeno-san continued.

"But now...I'm not going to let Makoto suffer anymore. He's gone through too much...I can't let him suffer anymore. He wont...he wont suffer anymore by the hands of these people."

Yeah, she's right! He doesn't have to suffer anymore! Lets make his life better than it was before! That's the reason he became a Devil after all, so he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

The enemy Queen sighed deeply.

"You are mental! Will you stop going on and on about your feelings about one shy Angel!? He's a loser anyway! Diodora-sama is going to make him better than he is! Now just accept defeat!"

The enemy Queen gave a hearty laugh, directing it towards Akeno-san.

Akeno-sans eyes turned cold, unforgiving even and she looked towards the enemy Queen with pure anger.

"...What did you say?"

...The coldness...I wouldn't want to piss off Akeno-san right now.

The enemy Queen smirked towards Akeno-san.

"I said, he's a loser. He's a crybaby loser child Angel brat that doesn't know what the hell most ecchi things are! The damn innocence of that child baffles me! Seriously, he's a teenager and he doesn't even understand about sex!"

"Ufufufufufu..." Akeno-san laughed, although it was a hollow one. "Is that what you think huh? Well, I've got news for you. Makoto, and I have had sex. But unlike most guys out there who just want sex for the sake of sex, he was genuinely in love with me. He might be innocent, and he might not understand some concepts. But that's because he's what's the best about this world. Take everything good, and give it form, and that's what you'll see in Makoto."

I would be jealous usually...but I have to agree with Akeno-san. He is what's good about this world. Even I realize that. He is an Angel offspring, and he would never hurt anyone. He doesn't even like disagreeing with people, even when he knows its the right thing to do because he wont ever hurt someone's feelings.

That's the kind of guy he is. I envy his kindness. I envy the way he can always be so kind, and never look for an ulterior motive, unlike the ecchi me. He would even die for people he doesn't know as long as they have a good heart, and Akeno-san understands that, like the rest of us do.

Akeno-sans eyes then sharpened as she wiped away the tears.

"But...what you said...he isn't a crybaby loser. He's nothing like that. He, is a brave man. He's the bravest man I've ever known. He told me what he had to go through all of his life. I, had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing my Otou-san...but he didn't know his Okaa-san, and didn't have an Otou-san. He even had to give up most of his life to care for his Obaa-sama. Yet, he never complained, he never stopped, even when all of those idiots made fun of something that he couldn't control and even beat him for it. And no one is going to speak negatively about that boy. Not you, not anyone. Now, be destroyed for talking about my man like that!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Akeno-san's especially huge attack is released at the Queen and the Bishops! The power is so incredible that gives me chills just by looking at it! The Holy Lightning was released, taking up the shrine that we're in and it takes out the enemy! Even the surrounding scenery is destroyed!

The Queen and the two Bishops are on the ground while smoke is coming from their bodies. …No matter how you look at it…they won't be able to fight anymore… And this is the result of saying bad things about Makoto… It would be weird if it's coming from me, but it was a horrible match. Akeno-san was really pissed...

"Akeno..."

Buchou tried to put her hand on Akeno-sans shoulder, but she brushed it off.

"I'm fine. I'm just...I'm going to go and save my boyfriend."

Akeno-san didn't glance back at us as she continued into the shrine. We all looked at one another, besides Chelia that is who went ahead as well, with the same determination that Akeno-san was displaying. After that, we all followed after the two girls who are on a mission.

When we stepped foot in the shrine where Diodora's Knights are supposed to be waiting, someone familiar appears before our eyes.

"Ya, it has been awhile."

The white haired priest, that scum.

"Freed!"

Yes, the one who appeared in front of us is that shitty-priest! It's been a while since I last saw him! I haven't seen him since the Excalibur incident. So he was still alive huh.

"You thought "This guy was alive?" right, Ise-kun? YES YES. I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly you know?"

"Stop reading through my mind!"

Geez, this guy sure knows how to read my mind! But where are the two Knights? I thought they would be here… More like, why is Freed here?

"Hmm, are you perhaps looking for the two Knights?"

His words as if he read my mind once again. His sickening smile sure does disturb me… Freed chews with his mouth, and spits something out.

When I look…it is a finger! Oooooh shit! Why was there a finger in his mouth!?

"I ate them."

What is this guy saying… Ate them…?

I became suspicious, but Koneko-chan narrows her eyes while covering her nose.

"…That person has "quit" being a human."

Koneko-chan says that with disgust.

He makes a big smile and makes a laugh which is impossible for a human.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shit Valiiiiiii! And I got fired by that rotten Azazeeeeeel!"

While making a weird sound, parts of Freed's body start to swell up! It rips the priest's clothes, and something which looks like it may be a horn or not starts appearing on his body. His whole body starts to increase in size, and his arms and legs get several times thicker.

W-What is he turning into...?

"The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are the guys from Khaos Brigade! They…! They said that they would give me powers, and what did I geeeeeet! Kyuhahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

A single bat wing appears on his back. And a gigantic arm also grows from his back too. His face also changes so that it lost it's original form, and in his mouth, which is opened wide, sharp fangs appear. His face looks like that of a Dragon.

…How can this be!? His arms! His thighs! His whole body is in a mess! His whole body doesn't even have proper balance in looks! What kind of brain would you need to change a person into something like this!?

The giant creature before me doesn't even resemble Freed. Even the other group members have a disturbed look. So this guy had his body modified by the Khaos Brigade. But this… This is just too horrible!

"Hyahahahahahahahahaha! By the way did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat."

Suddenly Freed started talking about Diodora.

What does Diodora have to do with this?

"Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently he has fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! But he has an even greater fetish than that!" Greater fetish...? Freed curled his disgusting body. "Angel hybrids! That's what his biggest fetish is! What's more entertaining than a pretty Angel hybrid to fuck!? Angels, are the most purest thing ever and human hybrids make them all the more delectable!"

A-Angel hybrid's!? That's why, he was after Makoto!?

But why wasn't he after Chelia then...? She's an Angel hybrid, and a girl. If he's so much into girls, then why would he target Makoto?

"The ones he usually preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant Devils that Ise-kun and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and holy maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The Devil rich boy seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why Devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate holy maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a Devils whisper!"

"But what's that got to do with Nii-chan!? He isn't a holy maiden! He isn't affiliated with the Church officially! Why does he want Nii-chan!?"

She's right. He's sick and disgusting but Makoto isn't any of those. Why would he target Makoto specifically? Is there something special about Makoto that I'm unaware of?

"Kukuku, I'm getting to it. Diodora, that pretty boy Devil was one day injured while in the town of Kuoh, and who happened to come along and heal him? Its simple, it was the one you call Izumi Makoto-chan. That child came along and healed a Devil! After that, Diodora became obsessed with this beautiful child. So, obsession turned to really obsessive. And it made it all the more sweeter once learning that Makoto-chan was an Angel hybrid. However, there was one thing...rather, several things that were problems."

A problem? What problem would that be?

"Problem?"

Akeno-san asked with intense eyes and a wary face.

Freed gained a distorted smile.

"The problem was, his family and friend. His grandfather, grandmother, and bestest friend in the entire world. These three people were able to defend Makoto-chan away from Devils. Even the human best friend. Those three people, in their own way, made it nigh impossible to get close to Makoto-chan~ So, what do you do?"

What do you do? Is this some kind of quiz?

"...If things are a problem...you solve them...or get rid of them..."

Chelia seemed to realize something, and held a hand to her mouth, and sobbed. W-Wait, what did she realize? What did Diodora do exactly? He solved the problem of people being around Makoto?

"Ding ding ding~ A prize for the lady! You're right girl. First of all, it was Shinya-sama. That man was very talented and brave. One of, if not the best warrior the Church has seen for generations. But, what happens when he's ambushed by many, many Devils? Its simple, he dies! Shinya-sama was an extraordinary Exorcist. He was the best of the best! But, Diodora made many, many deals with lots and lots of Devils, maybe even over a thousand, who knows! But the old man, one day was on a mission for the Church, when he was ambushed and he simply perished! Shinya-sama was an amazing Exorcist, but even he had limits, and with his old age, there wasn't anyway he would've been able to deal with over a thousand High class Devils and Mid class Devils and maybe even a number of Ultimate class Devils! Keheheheh! Isn't that amazing!?"

W-What!? To get to Makoto, that bastard paid off Devils to kill his Ojii-sama!? That's twisted!

When learning the truth, Chelia's body convulsed and she looked so...destroyed.

"Ojii-sama! No! Not him! How could he do that!? Not Ojii-sama! Why!?" Chelia dropped to her knees, and cried heavy tears. "I always thought that was suspicious, now it all makes sense. It all makes sense damn it!"

"W-What makes sense?"

She turned to me, and sobbed her poor heart out.

"Ojii-sama was the best of the best at the Church. I remember the day that he was sent on a mission. I was young back then, but I remember that he was only going to deal with a single High class Devil, for the Church, that was rouge. That was his way. He wouldn't hurt anything unless he had no choice. But he was skilled enough to take over...God, even I don't know how many but it would be over 700, and that's when he isn't in his prime. If he was in his prime, he could've handled many Devils...it was even said that he had the power to rival a Maou Devil. But...when an old man, 1000 High class, Ultimate class and Mid class and God knows what else would've been nigh impossible. It makes sense why he died that day. I can't believe Diodora...he went that far as to kill Ojii-sama...Ojii-sama..."

Chelia cried heavily, and Koneko-chan bent down to comfort. Diodora, that's evil...how could he do something like that...only to get Makoto...he's the purest evil ever!

"Buuuuuuuut~" Freed sang. "I'm not done yet~ Next, was his best friend."

His best friend...

"He died of a gun shooting! Makoto told me that himself!"

Yeah, he told me that the day his friend died, he was shot right in front of him, and that's why he developed that stutter. Don't tell me that Diodora did something to him as well...he couldn't of...

I was in doubt, but Freed laughed.

"Keheheheheheheh! That's right kiddies! Don't you find it suspicious that he died when Makoto-chan was there? It was all set up by Diodora. Diodora that rich bitch made it so Makoto-chan witnessed the killing. He manipulated some bastard with demonic power, and made him shoot that little child while Makoto-chan was there! Apparently, the blood splattered all over him and he wept out of control! I would've loved to see that face! He even developed such a stutter, wasn't that cute!? It went better than Diodora expected!"

...More and more I hear about this...the more I want to kill Diodora. He did such a thing...taking over a human with demonic power, and making him kill the only friend he ever had...

What the fuck is that!? He did such things to a child!? What the fuck is wrong with him!? That's cruel, sadistic! No, its pure evil! Doing all of this to get a singe person!? Why would he put a child through all of this!?

But Freed wasn't even finished yet, and let another disgusting laugh escape his lips.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Then there was Amaya-sama. She was a difficult one to deal with. Shinya-sama was all good and taken care of, as he wasn't in a place that anyone cared about, therefore, nothing could get back to Diodora. The child was simple enough, since Amaya-sama wasn't there, due to visiting a friend I was lead to believe and he wasn't a supernatural like we are~ But taking on Amaya-sama was to be difficult. She was in a place that people did care about, and she wouldn't leave. Plus, even in her old age, she was the best of the best magicians. However~ Diodora had a plan in the meantime."

"W-What plan...?"

Chelia, wanting to know answers willed herself to speak, even though she kept weeping uncontrollably.

"The plan, to isolate Makoto-chan." Isolate Makoto? What does he mean? Freed continued while smirking. "You see, Diodora loves breaking his victims. But with Makoto-chan, he took it to a high level. You see, pathetic humans attack what's different, and what could be more different than a child with a shy nature and a voice that sounds like a broken record? Nothing. That's why, Diodora used his demonic power to manipulate the pathetic humans around him, to abuse poor Makoto-chan!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Chelia screamed and kept saying "Its not true!" over and over again! Even I couldn't believe it! And not just us, but everyone here was shocked! Diodora, went that far...he went that far to do all of this...

"That's right. Diodora is the reason that Makoto-chan was picked on, abused, beaten and left broken emotionally, physically and in confidence. That's why he likes Makoto-chan, he was Diodora's pet project. Amaya-sama was a hard one to get, but she developed that fatal disease. It was only a matter of time before she died. Until then, he had to break Makoto-chan's mind. And he almost got away with it as well, if it hadn't of been for you meddling Devils. So, essentially, Makoto-chan is responsible for the deaths of Shinya-sama and his bestest friend! Isn't that beautiful!? Now that's what I call love! Diodora is such a lovely guy to do all of that for the girl!"

After learning the truth, everyone had different reactions.

Koneko-chan covered her mouth, and cried openly. Gasper was also in floods of tears, and Akeno-san...she was looking very darkly and with no emotion. As for Xenovia, she was sobbing and gripping the blades she had so tightly that blood came from her palms. Buchou was in a state of total shock and Kiba was silently shedding tears as well. As for Chelia...she looked broken by it all. She looked like...she was going to give up...its understandable, after hearing what she just heard.

I couldn't take it anymore and was going to take a step but...

"Don't you dare."

The dark voice came from Chelia. Her usual happiness has faded, and right now, her eyes are the most intense eyes I've ever seen before. D-Damn, Chelia...the killing intent is coming off her in waves. A aura of decay is building around her, her power is effecting the very world!

"Chelia I-"

"This is not your fight. I already said it outside. The one who saves Nii-chan, is me. And if this...vile creature wishes to block my path, then I'm going to destroy him. Everything that's happened to Nii-chan...this person is also responsible for laughing about it. All the pain he experienced, and Freed here mocks it...he thinks its funny that Nii-chan suffered because of Diodora!? Do you think its funny to toy with peoples lives!?"

Creating a single light sword within her hand, she looked towards Freed. The radiant light gave me shivers down my spine, and she opened up her wings, and I became shocked. Because the number of wings she has right now, is 10! She has 10 pure white wings! That means she's the top of Angels! There's only one more set of wings you can get after that and its Seraph wings like her Okaa-san and Oji-sama!

"Hey hey hey! So you're stepping up little girl!? That's alright! That's fine! I will kill you first then the others! You can join your grandparents in the afterlife! Aren't you sad without them!? Why don't you join them now dear!? I've eaten the Knights of Diodora's! Lets see who's better! Angel or monster like me!?"

He actually ate the Knights! And he's trying to intimidate Chelia. But she didn't show any fear. But she did show pure malice, the intent to murder. She's letting it roll off her in waves.

"It would be better if you no longer existed, like Diodora."

"Don't get cocky whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!"

Freed who turned into a monster with rage, starts to have many blades coming out from his body and is coming this way….

"Fast!"

Kiba shouted at, and Chelia had disappeared! Where the hell is she!? When I looked around, I couldn't see her at all! And Kiba, he was following something but even he seemed to be having a hard time keeping track of it!

CUT!

Then the monstrous Freed who is in front of us gets cut to pieces!

"What the heck… You are too overpowered…"

Freed who only has his head rolls on the ground while his eyes are wide opened.

...! He was defeated in a single attack!

She finished the battle when Freed was about to attack! She must have slashed him in God speed! Uwaa… I couldn't follow her with my eyes. Kiba had a surprised look on his face, giving a slight fearful face towards Chelia.

"She's amazing...so fast. Is this the power of the daughter of Gabriel-sama?"

He mused to himself.

I had to agree with him. She was insanely fast, and for Kiba to comment on her speed, must mean that she's even faster than a Knight! What kind of training does this girl do to achieve something like that!?

"I told you, I'm a physical fighter. I'm fast, no...I'm faster than anyone here. I have to be strong, to keep up with Nii-chan, to protect him like he always protects me. He'll use the magic, and I will use my body. Together, we're body and soul. We blend together as one. As Kaa-chan's children, we're going to show that we are the best."

"Hihihihi..." Freed's head gave a chortle. "Y-You think you're all that, but you're not. There's nothing special about you..."

STAB!

An unforgiving light blade pierced the head of Freed. She finished off Freed, letting the light sword disappear without a trace.

"Hell's got a special place for you, I'm glad I could send you there."

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! She was totally awesome! She kicked some ass easily! Is this really the power of Izumi Chelia!? She's fantastic! She isn't just bluffing either! She truly is a very strong girl! I couldn't help but notice the evil look in her eyes then. She was truly pissed.

She turned towards the end of the shrine, where Diodora and Makoto are.

"Lets go and finish this so we can go home."

Walking slowly, I could see the power in her step. Akeno-san was the one to go next, unforgivable feelings filling her eyes. Koneko-chan and Gasper walked together after them, both of them determined to get back their senpai. Xenovia gripped her blades tightly and walked after them. Kiba soon followed, his eyes as determined as the girls to save Makoto.

"Ise...we should go before something disastrous happens."

"Y-Yes Buchou. I hope Makoto is safe."

Buchou lightly grasped my hand, she was shaking lightly.

"I hope...he doesn't know the truth...if he does, its going to destroy him."

I could only mentally agree with her, before we walked after the others. Makoto...please be safe, don't be destroyed.

* * *

**[Main Shrine]**

The place we arrived at was the main shrine. I looked around, seeing nothing of particular interest. There wasn't anything special about it. But everyone was looking at something very interestingly.

"Makotooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Like Akeno-san said, he's right there! He doesn't look injured! His clothes aren't ripped or anything! I'm glad he doesn't have any wounds! But...his eyes, they've lost all of their light...wait.

What's that on his chest? Some device that's circular...it has markings all over it, symbols I don't recognize. It has a bright red jewel in the middle, that's giving off an eerie aura. The letters and symbols seem to be corresponding to one another.

"You finally came."

The one who appears from the side of the device is Diodora Astaroth. His gentle smile increases my anger! I started my count down for Balance Breaker! When the countdown ends, I will punch Diodora! With full power! In full speed! I will pierce through that guys face!

"...Its all my fault..."

Makoto cried out. His eyes are swollen. He was crying. And his eyes are so red that it tells me that he shed an abnormal amount of tears. When I saw that, I thought of a sick conclusion.

"…Diodora. Did you tell Makoto about the whole thing?"

The thing Freed told us before. Something we must not have Makoto hear. But Diodora just smiled at the question I gave him.

"Yeah. I told everything to Makoto-chan. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment Makoto-chan had the best expression. The face Makoto-chan had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the cute Half Angel-sama falling to the depths of despair, this is the first time I've ever seen it before, I will never get bored of it."

Makoto started to sob, as he kept mumbling "Its my fault." with barely any hint of the real Makoto. Its like, someone has destroyed him...Diodora has destroyed Makoto.

That bastard...how could he tell Makoto this...like Buchou said, Makoto is going to be destroyed because of this. Makoto...please...don't fall...

"But, the main event has still to happen yet. Because you saved Makoto-chan, my plan turned into a failure. Originally, I was going to wait for Makoto-chan to fall into despair after Amaya that wrenched woman died and then kill Makoto-chan, then make her my servant. But no, she had to become a Devil under Rias Gremory. I wouldn't put it pass Amaya do to that because she knew of me. Kukuku, I bet she even set it up after she found out and couldn't do anything else about it. Thanks to that my plan was postponed quite a lot, but Makoto-chan finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Makoto-chan."

"How could you do that to an innocent child!? Its disgusting!"

I couldn't contain it anymore! Sure, I didn't know Makoto back then, but I know him now! And he's great! He's the best friend I could hope for! And to be treated like he has been for years, because some sick pervert had an obsession with him!?

Diodora faced me, and gained an evil smile.

"Kukuku, its because I wanted Makoto-chan. When I want something, I get it. She was quite the challenge. And she was worth it. She is worth all of these years of planning. She's the ultimate Angel-chan that I've been wanting for so many years now, and I can fully enjoy my Angel-chan. I've finally gotten my Angel-chan."

Gotten his Angel-chan...he's twisted...my anger is boiling to the surface...

"Makoto, look! Its me! Its Akeno! Please, look at me!"

Akeno-san called towards him, but he only looked up, and continued to cry.

"Its all my fault...because of me...It was...my fault that he died...that they died. Ojii-sama...Shinobu-kun...Obaa-san...they all died because of me...if I didn't exist then they would've lived..."

"T-That's not true Makoto! It was Diodora, that did it! It wasn't you at all!"

Even Akeno-san tried to help him, he shook his head.

"I killed them!" He snapped at Akeno-san and continued to cry. "If I wasn't here, they would still be alive! Ojii-sama was amazing! Shinobu-kun was amazing! Obaa-sama was amazing! I'm not amazing! They died because of me! I truly am a monster! Everything around me gets destroyed! Death seems to be a constant in my life! Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama, Shinobu-kun...Obaa-san was said to have died of an illness...but I know now that she died of a broken heart. She knew...that Ojii-sama died...because of me...Shinobu-kun...because of me...all of them...my loved ones...because of me...died..."

Buchou and Chelia both knew this would happen. It isn't his fault...he couldn't have stopped Diodora's obsession. He was only doing what he thought right by healing a Devil, that's how Makoto is. He's too good, and can't stand seeing people in pain. If I was him, I would've let Diodora die.

"That's right Makoto-chan." Diodora smirked out. "It was all your fault. If you hadn't of been alive, they would've survived. They would be enjoying life with one another, but you were born and caused all of this. You, truly are a horrible person Makoto-chan. You really should disappear-"

"You shut the fuck up right now!"

I couldn't believe the malice behind her tone then. Chelia, is truly pissed. It wouldn't be far off to say that she's quite annoyed and is ready to kill at anytime now! I'm right there with her! I'm going to kill Diodora myself!

"Kekekek, its funny Chelia-chan~ I was going to consider you, but after the power Makoto-chan displayed to me, there was no contest. Makoto-chan is going to become my weapon! She's going to lead me into the new future! She's the best ever! She's so powerful that she makes you all pale in comparison! Watch, as she obliterates everything! I'll kill everyone and rule as the King, and with my Queen Makoto-chan beside me, I can't fail!"

Obliterates everything...he's going to use Makoto!? He's going to use Makoto as a weapon!?

While I was suspicious, Diodora put out his hands, and activated some magic circle. Because of the magic circle, the thing of Makoto's chest glowed! W-Whats going to happen!? Is it a bomb!?

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He let out a large cry, and looked like electric was going all around his body! It was a dark, ominous colour! It was pure evil! Pain filled his face, and terror in his eyes! His eyes are rolling back into his head, his body convulsing as well!

Shit! What's going to happen!? I need to help Makoto straight away! If we don't, he's going to die!

"Makoto!"

We all tried to move forward, but a powerful shockwave erupted from Makoto, blowing us all away!

I couldn't respond and help anyone from the impact, so we all ended up crashing into the opposing wall! Shit! That fucking hurt! What the hell is happening right now!? I checked the other members, and they seemed fine, albeit they complained of back pain.

When I took a look back at Makoto, he fell to the floor, and looked drained of life! What in the hell...? Whats happened to him. His eyes, aren't even...its like looking at a corpse right now...he isn't dead, is he?

"What the hell have you done to him!?"

I shouted out but Diodora showed an evil smile and looked towards Makoto who's on the floor, completely lifeless.

"Makoto-chan, be a good girl, and stand up for me."

Diodora said that with a malice smile.

I didn't expect what happened then as Makoto stood up saying "Yes Master." in response to Diodora! W-What the hell!? Master!? Whats that about!? Makoto, what has he done to you!?

"My oh my, these Devils seem to be glaring at me Makoto-chan. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Diodora curled his body, delighted with Makoto's stone face right now. Even Koneko-chan wouldn't be able to pull off something like that. Makoto...why does he listen to Diodora? He's the source of his pain...why?

"No Master."

He said in reply to Diodora with a monotone voice. No emotion, no nothing...Makoto...Diodora...I can't forgive him for what he's done...Diodora.

"You want to get rid of the Devils for me, don't you Makoto-chan?"

"Yes Master."

Hearing that, Diodora's face turned into an ecstasy look! He's getting off on Makoto calling him Master! Sick fuck!

"Good Makoto-chan. You're finally mine, hehehehehe! This is going to be grand! I can't wait for Makoto-chan to beat you all down! Its going to be the best ever! Makoto-chan, rip apart the Devils! Use your strongest powers! Fucking annihilate them all!"

"Yes Master."

Makoto responded and put his palm forward. At the base of his palm, a light gathered, and formed a spear! Shit! He's going for a light spear already!? But there's something else that caught my attention.

"Ooh my God...those wings..."

Chelia was the first to notice it and brought everyone's attention to Makoto's back.

Behind him are...

Angel wings.

But not just Angel wings. No, that wouldn't be making me sweat right now.

Chelia had 10 before. Those wings were impressive. But these wings...so bright and white that its dazzling my eyes. Its making me feel nervous inside, the pure white aura around him right now is...

Its scary.

Its frightening and it feels like I'm looking at...God, right now.

Makoto has...his wings...

His Angel wings...there's 12 right now.

12 pure white wings behind him, flapping around! Only the current God and his sister that I know of have 12 wings! Shit! Does that mean we're fighting a Ultimate class Angel right now!?

"What have you done to him!? Give him back right now!"

Akeno-sans plea fell on deaf ears. Diodora ignored her, making Akeno-san tense with rage.

Diodora simply gave a grin.

"Go on Makoto-chan, show them the power of the new God."

The new God...

Instantly, those words made me feel tense.

Makoto silently nodded and the light spear shot off! It was so fast that I didn't even realize that it had reached near us until Chelia appeared in front of us, activating a sword of light to combat the spear!

"Chelia-san..."

Even Kiba couldn't respond to the speed of the light! Crap! This guy is going to be tough! If even Kiba can't respond, what does that mean for the rest of us!? Aren't we going to be quick work for this guy!?

"Sukiiiiiiii~! That was a good move Angel-chan~ Quite quick aren't you?"

Chelia glared at Diodora who curled his body and licked his lips disgustingly! Its just sick! And when he looks at Makoto like that, I feel chilly! Sick pervy bastard should just die already!

"The real enemy now isn't Diodora." Chelia stated, getting into a fighting position. "No, the real enemy now, is Nii-chan. Compared to Nii-chan, Diodora's power is pathetic. Right now, we're looking at the highest tier Angel. Only Seraph's have such a power. Plus, Nii-chan isn't going to be holding back this time. No, this isn't Nii-chan in the slightest. He wouldn't attack a comrade, a friend! Nii-chan! Can't you hear me!? Its me! Its Chelia! Come back to me Nii-chan! We're siblings! You wouldn't hurt me, right!? You always protected me! I need you to protect me now! Please come back!"

Pleading with her brother, he didn't even make the slightest movement. He didn't even respond visually with his eyes or anything. He was like a statue, and didn't make an attempt to respond.

"Makoto...please...its Akeno...please look at me..."

Akeno-sans sadness was conveyed to everyone. Out of everyone here, she was the one who showed the most unwillingness to fight. Next it was Koneko-chan who showed the most unwillingness. In fact, the only ones who showed a little piece of fighting spirit was Buchou, myself, Kiba and for some reason Chelia...maybe she understood that we have to fight, even if its against her brother, to get him back.

Makoto looked at Akeno-san, and for a second, I thought that he reacted, but then he simply looked back down. He must've heard Akeno-san! He has to be in there somewhere! I don't care what Diodora thinks he's done to Makoto! Makoto wouldn't lose to this bastard!

"He's not going to listen to you. He's completely under my control. For the device to work, I had to break his mind, or push it near the breaking point. He might still be in there, but darkness fills that child's heart now. Something that wasn't there before. He retains all of his knowledge, all of his power. The only difference is, he wont hold back to kill you."

He wont hold back...fuck. A truly unleashed Makoto...I don't want to even imagine it. I remember how he cursed Xenovia when she was saying awful things to him the first time that they met. And how he threatened to curse Diodora for what he said to Akeno-san. What if, he turns his curses on us? We could be damned for all eternity...shit...

"If we can't attack Makoto, then we'll attack Diodora!"

Buchou sprang up from beside me, launching a very powerful blast of demonic power at Diodora! Ku! That power is of the highest grade! If anyone is hit by that, then they'll disappear!

"Ooh Makoto-chan~"

Diodora sang out disgustingly.

Makoto reacted to Diodora's voice and got between Diodora and the attack! He put out his palm, creating a pale white barrier that had numerous seals around it!

"Reflect."

As soon as the attack of Buchou's hit the barrier, it bounced off, and came flying right back! It was redirected right back at Buchou! Crap, she's going to get killed by her own power!

"Buchou!"

I called out, urging her to move before she gets killed! She put a lot into that attack and if she's hit by it, she'll get severally injured and might die!

When Buchou tried to move...

"W-What!? Ice!? My feet!"

Ice? What does she mean?

When I looked at her feet...

Around her feet, ice had been wrapped around, encasing her! She was stuck and isn't able to move! Fuck! Makoto! He's trapped her so she's going to have to take her own attack! No! If she's hit, she's going to be vaporized!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Because of the fear that Buchou was going to be hurt, my Balance Breaker activated, coating me in the red armour. Maybe the Sacred Gear responded to my fear for Buchou, therefore skipped the countdown and let me activate it straight away! Anyway, Buchou is in trouble!

Putting myself between Buchou and the attack, I raised my arms in a X for a defence!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The attack knocked me to my feet, crumbling my stance. My armour was broken from the front, exposing my arms! Kuku, Buchou's power is as strong as always. Its even made my arms feel tingly.

"I'm so sorry Makoto-kun! Please forgive me for this!"

Kiba rushed forward, swinging his holy demonic sword rapidly. Moving with God speed, he tried to confuse Makoto with his speed. Leaving after images behind, he descended on Makoto's front, going downwards for a slash!

However, Makoto stuck out his hand, faster than Kiba's holy demonic sword could reach him and blocked the attack straight away! Kiba had a surprised expression and pulled his sword back, going for another straight attack but it was blocked.

"Damn, Makoto-kun is really fast. Then, I will have to take it up a notch!"

Kiba, using his speed ran around Makoto, swinging his blade at him every chance he got. But like a pro, Makoto was able to deploy very powerful magic circles around his body, blocking each strike! Are you kidding!? Even Kiba can't get through those defence circles! Just how tough are they!?

"Puppy lost its way."

I don't get that...who's the puppy? Kiba? Why would he call him a puppy?

Makoto directed his attention to Kiba, eyeing him up as he ran around the Bishop with God speed. Makoto flicked his wrist, causing a wave of air to burst forth, knocking Kiba back! Ku! Even with his speed, he was able to nail a precise attack towards Kiba!

"Makoto-kun, you're fast. But I am Buchou's Knight...even if I care about you very much...I will defeat you if its to save you! You helped me with the Excalibur incident, now I will help you!"

Kiba raised his spirits and swords sprouted up from the ground, surrounding Makoto from all sides. All of them were covered with a holy demonic aura, and had different attributes added to them. Fire, ice, lightning, water and more all circulated around Makoto.

Makoto looked at all of the swords, and didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead, he simply brushed his hair.

"You're bad like a puppy."

While saying something embarrassing about Kiba being a puppy, whatever that means, he didn't find it so hard to deflect the incoming swords as his wings turned into blades and smashed all the swords easily! Ku! Its like Kokabiel! He could do something like that! Is it a high tier Angel thing!?

"Even if only a chance...!"

Kiba using the distraction the swords gave went forward, thrusting his blade for Makoto's chest! But Makoto saw it coming and activated two magic circles, creating a sphere around the blade, capturing it! Shit! He's caught it with that sphere! When Kiba tried to pull his sword away...

"Crush puppy."

A sharp metallic sound reverberated in all directions...Kiba's holy demonic sword had been shattered by his magic sphere enclosing around it! Makoto then opened his palm, shooting a ball of magic towards Kiba. Kiba brought up his broken blade, but it couldn't do anything but momentarily stop the attack, which ultimately broke Kiba's stance, making him lean on his knees!

"Ma-Makoto-kun! Snap out of it! Please! Its me, Yuuto! Don't attack us anymore! Diodora doesn't control you, you aren't anyone's to control! Please come back to me...us!"

Kiba tried to snap Makoto out of his control. But Makoto didn't even move or respond in the slightest. It was as if it had washed all over him, not effecting him in the slightest.

"I know this is out of place, but didn't that sound a little romantic? He even said "Please come back to me." before he switched it to us. I fully support you Yuuto! If you want, I will help you become someone Makoto finds attractive! I will even change your fucking gender if I have to!"

Buchou is giving her approval and is even giving the thumbs up sign...

"Now isn't the time for that ape!" Chelia screamed, shaking her head. But then she gained a lewd face. "Although, thinking about Kiba-senpai and Nii-chan getting it on is..."

"Okay! Please stop it!"

Kiba shouted, although he was blushing...why do we have to talk about Kiba's crush on Makoto!? Its obvious that he has one! I'm glad that it isn't me Kiba is after! I'm not into that! And neither is Makoto! Ehehe, Kiba you'll have to find someone else!

"Puppy needs to take a nap."

Kiba tensed at that, and brought up his hands as he stood up, making another holy demonic blade appear in his palms. Once fully up, Kiba made a stance and dashed around him, continuing to try and break Makoto's guard.

But said guard was very strong. Kiba's swords couldn't even scratch it, it was that powerful. If swords aren't going to work...what will work against Makoto? This Angel is going to be a tough opponent.

"Bored now." Saying it with no emotion, a magic power gathered in his palms, and at the same time, Kiba's feet froze to the ground, despite him running at high speed, making his movements stop! Makoto pointed his hands at Kiba. "You're like a lost puppy. Puppy needs to take a nap."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion of a high magnitude forced its way to Kiba, and knocking him straight back at us! Before he could embed in the wall, Koneko-chan jumped up and catched him, bringing him to the ground.

"Yuuto! Are you alright!?"

Buchou tried to move, after witnessing Kiba's loss but the ice still encased her feet. Gasper went over, and used some magic, making a fire appear, melting the ice straight away.

Once doing that, Buchou hurried over, checking on Kiba's condition.

"I'm okay Buchou. But Makoto-kun is strong. He's not someone we can take lightly."

Replying to Buchou, Kiba tried to stand but couldn't move. Chelia went over and examined him as Buchou walked over to me, checking on my condition. My armour having been fixed now similar to Vali's when she fought against me that time.

"Buchou, I know that we don't want to fight Makoto..."

I don't want to fight him but...it seems more and more likely that we're going to have to fight him...

"But if he's protecting Diodora, then we might have to fight him...no, the reality is that Makoto is very strong. He was fast, reacting to my attack, and even made it come back at me like it was nothing. He even froze Yuuto in place, who is praised for his speed, and was able to knock him away like nothing was there. Ise...Makoto has a power, that's stronger that yours."

She confessed like it was nothing! Makoto has hidden power?

"Are you saying he's stronger than Ddraig?"

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that because he isn't of that class. But for us, he's going to be able to overpower us. Even for you, the Sekiryuutei, its going to be highly hard. Amaya-sama told me when she was still alive, that his potential is extraordinary. He's the offspring of the highest tier Angel, and a man who came from the Strongest Exorcist, and the Strongest Magician of their era, and even for many generations, from the past and future as well. Makoto, has inherited the raw power of them both and he's very skilled in the art of magic thanks to learning from Amaya-sama. He even knows forbidden magic, which Amaya-sama made so they're going to be tough. It wouldn't be out of the question to say that he could finish us all off if he wanted too."

"B-But, what does that mean...?"

"It means, Nii-chan is stronger than us."

Chelia confirmed Buchou's words, nodding her head as she performed some first aid on Kiba, although even stated by herself, she is inferior to Makoto in the healing regard.

After confirming that I was listening, she continued.

"Look, the reason why Diodora wanted Nii-chan is becoming more and more clear to me. Its because Nii-chan has a power...he is strong. He's got vast potential. And he knows many spells that I don't know. But he always holds back, by a large margin."

He holds back? Seriously? Even when fighting tough enemies, he holds back his power?

"H-He holds back? Even when fighting against..."

"Yes. When fighting that Leviathan woman, he held back. If he was serious, he could've killed her without my help or anyone's. Nii-chan has a power...its scary. But he never, repeat, never fights to his best. If he became serious, he could wipe us all out without a worry. I'm saying, Hyoudou-senpai...everyone. We all have to fight with the intention of killing him to be able to beat him. With him like this now, I can't see him having a problem with fighting against us. But if we are able to beat him...we might be able to stop him...but if we defeat Diodora...then Nii-chan might be able to come back..."

Fighting with the intent to kill...I can't harm Makoto...he's my friend...he's one of my best friends! How can I harm him!? This isn't even his fault! He can't control his actions right now! He can't control what he does! Why does it have to be Makoto!? Why can't it be someone that's evil!?

Diodora gave a laugh in response to Chelia's words, as she finishes her magic on Kiba.

"Heheheheheheh! There's no use girl! That device is powerful! He will obey my commands! He'll protect me until his dying breath! Until you all perish as well! You'll see the Bishop that you all love kill you all, one by one! You can't beat him! You'll die! Makoto-chan kill them all! Destroy! Be useful child! Murder each of them! Kehehehehehehehehehehe!"

What a disgusting way of laughing. He's making us fight our friend...Makoto, I'm so sorry about what I have to do. I don't want to hurt you...but if its to save you, then I will do it.

"I can't fight Makoto...I can't do it...I love him...I can't hurt him..."

Akeno-san seems out for the fight. She has dropped to her knees, and is barely recognizing anything around her. She's completely wiped now. She couldn't raise a hand against Makoto...even Gasper, Koneko-chan and Xenovia seem to not want to fight him. Its understandable. Even I don't want to do this...

* * *

Gritting my teeth, I stood up unwillingly and look towards Makoto.

"Makoto, I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, then I will!"

"Sekiryuutei..."

He recognizes me at least. But the way he said it, sounded like he wanted to kill me.

"Ddraig, what are my chances of winning?"

I asked my partner.

[Right now, that boy is leaking an aura that could be comparable to Michael, the current God. Toppled with his magical power, I would say your chances aren't good. Working together with the others might work, but he's very strong.]

Right. I wasn't expecting this to be easy. But if no one else is willing to fight, then I will do it!

"Makotoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I ignited the boosters on my back and charged straight away for him. When closing the distance, I brought my fist back and went for a straight punch at his face! But Makoto outstretched his hand and created a magic circle, blocking my attack! No, that was to be expected!

"Dragon enemy."

He muttered, blasting light at my leg! It ripped through the armour and exposed my thigh! But the light didn't stop and struck my thigh! Shit! That hurt! The light ran through my body, but the armour was repaired!

"Makoto! Stop this!"

I shouted, bringing my fist back.

But he cocked his head to the side, and didn't say anything as a response.

"Then I have no choice!"

I went for a straight punch, but his damn barriers stopped me! He's got a good defence, but I wont give up!

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

I continuously threw my fists at him, hoping to hurt him. But those damn circles are unbreakable! I can't even get through for a second! These barriers are too strong! He's never showed such defence before! I tried everywhere on his body! His head. Legs. Arms. The stomach and chest. But no matter what, he was able to counter my fists with those magic defence circles. These things are thicker than Vali's barriers. They're thicker than Buchou's even!

"Sekiryuutei, defeat."

Saying that sent chills down my spine and made me sweat. So cold...so lifeless. I've never heard him like this, and I thought that he would never say something like that. Sekiryuutei defeat...Makoto, why did it have to be you?

"Makoto! Please snap out of it! We're friends! Please stop this now! Come back to us damn it! Diodora is a bastard! He's not your Master! He's nothing to you! He's a loser! Fucking fight against him!"

I poured out my heart, but he didn't stop. His small fists used magic circles to block my attacks. All of them are too good! I can't believe that this is the same Makoto that I know.

"Defeat, Sekiryuutei. Impossible to win, Sekiryuutei. You'll lose, I win."

Impossible to win...he wins...I lose...

I don't care if its impossible! He's an Angel-sama of the top class, but I can't lose him to this darkness! As if Makoto is going to be lost here! He's gone through enough damn it! He's a good child! He doesn't deserve this!

"Then, if you're going to block, I will increase my power!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Intense amount of aura burst out of the booster, and the impact of my punch increases. Makoto raised a defensive wall between me and him, knowing my powerful fist has been enhanced by the Boosted Gears power!

BREAK!

My fist went through the wall of aura he created, and went for his face! Yeah! I got him!

...Is what I want to say, but Makoto bent his neck with speeds faster than Kiba, the fist going right past his face. He then opened his mouth, and a magic circle appeared from his throat! The circle shot out and encircled me. Shit! He can even expel magic from his mouth!?

"W-What...!?"

As soon as the circle encircled me, I felt paralyzed. W-What the hell is this? I can't move my body! My arms are stuck, my legs are stuck! Its like someone has bound me, but there's nothing there!

"Hyoudou-senpai! Its a spell that paralyzes its victims! Even top level magicians would find it hard to break through it! It targets the bodies functions to move in the brain, and switches them off for a minute!"

T-That's one powerful spell! So, because of that magic from his mouth, the part of my brain that controls my body has been switched off, causing my body to not respond! Shit! That boy is special alright! He can even do such things in close combat! This Makoto, I've never seen before...he's power...so powerful.

"Bored now."

Ooh shit! When he said that to Kiba, I became frightened and didn't want to move! This time, what's he going to do to me? Is he going to murder me as well? I can't believe that this is happening!

Makoto stuck out his hands, and light gathered there. Then, in a flash, the large torrent of light washed over me, causing my armour to break so easily! It flung me back, and I crashed into the opposing wall!

"Dragon went boom."

He said with nothing in his voice, and moved forward like a graceful gazelle.

"Xenovia! Koneko! At the ready!"

Buchou commanded them with an unknown command to me. Both of them responded and gave a nod. Xenovia was the first to go, as she clutched both Durandal and Ascalon in her hands.

"Makoto-sama, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want to face you. But if its to snap you out of this, then please forgive me for attacking yoooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Xenovia crossed the distance and swung both blades downwards at him! But Makoto jumped back, avoiding the blades. He then made a sphere of light appear within his hands.

Xenovia catched Makoto within her sight and crossed the blades within her hands. Swinging them downwards, a large cross shaped aura of holy was release. She did a similar thing before with the Rooks! Its a strong move! It should break through Makoto's barrier!

But as I praised Xenovia in my mind, Makoto stuck out that sphere of light and threw it at the crossed wave! When the ball hit the wave...it disappeared! W-Wait, what in the hell did he just do!? Did he destroy it with such a single attack!?

Not only I, but everyone was in awe about it. Yeah, Xenovia is known for power. But Makoto...he was able to make it disappear...

"Hyoudou-senpai! In front of you!"

Eh? What does Chelia...

I saw it as soon as she shouted.

The space in front of me got distorted and out came that cross of holy power! Damn! He made it disappear and go for me! I have to move-

"Floor trap."

Muttering that, the floor below me twisted and I sunk into it! About halfway up my body became trapped within the ground! Crap! This is like being trapped in steel! I can't move my legs at all! And my body is only just regaining its functions to move!

"Hah!"

I punched the ground, but it grew back instantly! Ooooooooooooooooh shit! This is going to be painful! That was weaker than my usual punch! It was that paralyzing spell from before! Crap, I'm going to get hit! No, I need to do something! Destroy it! I need to cancel it out somehow! What do I...Dragon Shot!

The wave of holy power travelled towards me, brimming to the edges with holy power that would make any Devil feel scared. So I stuck out my palm and concentrated on demonic power. A sphere of demonic power was made!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I increased the power of my attack and pulled back my fist, ready to throw the power!

"Take this! Dragon Shot!"

My sphere was hit by me, heading towards the holy wave! Yeah, its time to cancel that out!

"Don't Hyoudou-senpai!"

Chelia warned me, but it was too late. My attack was launched at the holy wave, and I hoped that it would cancel the wave out...but that wasn't the case. The instant the Dragon Shot touched the wave...

Bing!

It bounced right off, and came at me! I-It was reflected!?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Guaaaaaaaaah!"

My own attack hit me square in the face! Ooooooooooow! Shit! My own attack was reflected back at me! But how!? Because of the attack, my mask was blown off! My face was explosed!

I didn't have time to think about it the wave neared me. I focused on the trait of the Rook and crossed my arms in an attempt to defend myself. I covered my face, so it couldn't cleave off my head.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The wave hit me, my armour already being seeing cracks within it. But the wave caught me, bringing me into the air. I was caught in the wave, my bodies armour being ripped off by the effects of the immense power from Xenovia's attack! It was painful! My body felt like it was being torn apart!

CRASH!

I could only watch as I was smashed against the opposing wall. I fell to the floor, spitting out blood. My armour, pretty nonresistant now. My body was in so much pain! It was the Dragon Slayer aspect of Ascalon! Even Durandal's power was immense!

"Ise!"

Buchou worriedly came over to me, and cradled me in her arms. Her tears fell onto my face.

"H-How...?"

I was confused. How did Makoto do all of that? Did Xenovia always have the power to reflect attacks? But if it was Makoto, when did he do it? He made it teleport...did he also put some reflecting magic on it as well...?

Chelia came over to me, and started healing my wounds.

"Its simple. The moment the ball hit the wave of holy power, Nii-chan was able to wrap the power in reflective magic. Nii-chan is a Master magician, and he's able to make quick spells like that. You didn't see it most likely, but within that orb of magic, was the reflective spell, as well as the transportation spell. Think of it as a spell within a spell. Nii-chan, is like Obaa-sama in the respect that she could also hide multiple spells within one spell so you never know what type of magic is behind his attacks."

He did all of that...so, he was able to hide another spell within the first spell, and made it so that if I attempted to break the holy aura, my attack would be reflected back at me, and I would take the brunt of the attack plus receive the original attack. He calculated that I would attack the spell if there was no other way after trapping me in the ground...he's fantastic. My kohai Devil...he's too strong...all this power, in that small body...and his brain...Makoto...

Chelia then told me while continuing to heal my wounds.

"You're lucky you survived Hyoudou-senpai. But I doubt that you'll be fighting again in this fight anytime soon. Your Balance Breaker is even having a hard time reforming. The Ascalon is a holy sword as well. You're a Devil, and toppled with the Durandal, you're a lucky man. Also, I believe the reason he targeted you is because out of everyone here, you're the strongest. So, taking out the strongest is strategy for any fight. And I doubt Diodora is smart enough for something like that. Despite being controlled, it seems that Nii-chan is being forced to use his tactical mind, and is able to use magic and other abilities based on what he would do if he wasn't controlled, but to a more dangerous level."

Yeah, I also believe that to be true. Even then...damn it, Makoto took me out of the game. She's right...he knew that I was the strongest, being the Sekiryuutei, so he used Ascalon and Durandal's wave, the two weaknesses I have against me. Holy and Dragon Slayer. Those two aspects are a weakness to the Dragon possessing Devil.

He's smart. He's smarter than us, and he has many skills that I didn't know of. He used our comrades attack on another comrade. That just proves that his mind is leagues above us. No wonder Kaichou says Makoto is intelligent. He's...beyond us. He's the strongest in the peerage, yet he holds his magic back because of his kind nature.

"Guah!"

Xenovia who was near Makoto suddenly got blown away by an ominous wind! When I looked towards Makoto, he was pulling his fist back! He punched Xenovia and blew her away! Xenovia's body dropped to the floor, near Akeno-san who still looks like she isn't going to fight...Akeno-san, we could use your help...

"Koneko!"

Buchou shouted, and Koneko-chan nodded.

"...Gya-chan!" Koneko-chan called and rushed for Makoto who has slight laboured breathing. "...You do what we said before, and I will beat him with Senjutsu!" She then looked at Makoto with sad eyes. "...I'm so sorry senpai...I love you, but I need to stop you...please forgive me."

The sadness in Koneko-chan's voice was evident. She didn't want to attack the senpai she loves, but she still wrapped her tiny fist in Senjutsu, and continued rushing her senpai.

"I-I'm sorry senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Gasper's eyes activated and she looked at Makoto. The usual aura that covers a target when being frozen surrounds Makoto! Yeah, that's right! Get him Gasper...eh? W-Wait...

"Time barrier."

Suddenly, a cocoon of magic wrapped around Makoto, and he wasn't stopped! D-Did he anticipate them trying to freeze him, so he made a barrier that doesn't let Gasper's Sacred Gear effect him!?

"...Senpai!"

Koneko-chan closed the distance and threw her at Makoto. Makoto bent his body, letting the fist past by him. He made a magic sphere in his palm and shot it at point blank range at the white haired Loli!

"Pretty kitty dodged my attack."

But Koneko-chan jumped and did a spin in the air. She then did a heel kick towards Makoto who erected a barrier around himself, blocking the attack. He pushed her back, and created light within his hands, shaping it into spheres.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Gasper made a magic circle within her hands, and fired off a number of attacks towards her senpai, regret written all over her face. The magic went towards Makoto who shot off the orbs at Koneko-chan, making her shoot off balls of Senjutsu to counteract it.

At the same time, Makoto turned towards Gasper, and erected a barrier around himself, blocking all of the attacks from Gasper! But he wasn't finished yet. He gathered magic power in his palms, and shot it towards Gasper!

"N-Noooooooooooo~! Senpai please~!"

Gasper's eyes glowed and tried to stop the magical attacks. But Makoto predicted that, and the attack didn't stop. He must've cast a magic spell around his attack so the time stopping power of Gasper's didn't work. He's smart! He can predict all of these eventualities within his head!

Gasper turned into a bats, and flew away from the attacks that happened on her person! The attack of Makoto's crashed into the wall, causing the room to shake rapidly!

"Bored now."

He said it again! He's bored...shit! Gasper!

Deploying several circles around the bats, they made a large sphere, trapping them all! What the hell is that sphere!? It feels dangerous from here! Even I don't know if I would be able to break it!

[W-What is this?]

Gasper formed back into her usual form, and she shot off magic to try and break the sphere she's trapped in, but to no avail. All of the attacks turned to nothing upon hitting the barrier inside.

"Gasper! Don't worry, I've got you!"

Buchou was about to use her Power of Destruction, but Chelia put her hand out, using the other to save my life.

"Don't!" She yelled, pushing her back. "If you attack that sphere, its going to explode. Nii-chan trapped her in a orb that can't be broken from the outside! If it is, it will destroy what's inside!" She then directed her attention to Gasper. "Its a sealing spell Gasper-chan! Use anti-sealing spells to break it from the inside, okay!?"

[O-Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!]

So while Gasper got to work, I noted Koneko-chan has gone on the offensive with Makoto. She continues to use her fists against him, thrusting Senjutsu at him. As expected from the magician boy though, he used his many magic's to either deflect her fists or used his small body to manoeuvre out of the way. I suspect that he's using magic to enhance his physical performance, as he wasn't ever that fast before.

This continued on for a minute or so, before...

"Bored now."

Makoto said it with the same no emotions that he has been showing since being controlled by Diodora, and he unleashed a barrage of magic towards the young Nekomata. She couldn't do anything to dodge it, so she focused on defence and crossed her arms.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Koneko-chan was blown into a wall, her body covered in wounds. She was barely conscious as she lay on the ground. I glanced at Makoto, and saw that he was panting quite hard...does that mean he's getting weaker now?

"He's draining."

Chelia mumbled to herself.

"Draining? What does that mean?"

She glanced at me with annoyance.

"God you're slow." I didn't need the insult Chelia! "It means that he's running low on magic power. If I am to beat him, it has to be before he recharges his power."

"Recharges...?"

She shook her head in annoyance.

"Other word's, he's going to steal others powers, to refuel his own power. Its a forbidden spell Obaa-sama invented so she could fight and fight until she was overwhelmed, which never happened." She stood up, and glanced down at me. "You'll live now. But if I don't do something soon, we might all perish before backup arrives."

I watched as Chelia went...this time however, she had a determined face on. She moved forward spreading her white wings, and summoning a very large amount of light within her palms. Its huge...so huge that its bigger than her entire body, and is even reaching the ceilings of this room!

She's really going to attack her brother...Chelia, what strength of heart does that take?

"I'm so sorry Nii-chan! Please come to your senses! Come back to me, please! I love you so much!" When he didn't respond, Chelia dipped her head. "Ooh God forgive me for doing this."

After she said that, a huge burst of light was released towards Makoto! Damn! That's huge! Its covering half of the shrine we're in! Its even tearing through the ground as if it was nothing!

When Makoto was going to stop the attack...he suddenly stopped and spread his white wings, going into the air! Chelia wasted no time in charging at Makoto, sword of light in hand.

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Chelia activated her Sacred Gear, using illusions to create a number of her! One on each side of him! One at the front, back, right and left! All of them swung around their swords at Makoto, who looked between all of them...even he couldn't determine which was the real one! Chelia's Sacred Gear has advanced to the point that even someone as magical as Makoto can tell which is which!

CUT!

A large gash appeared on his arm, but Makoto released a spell which made the illusions disappeared and he kicked the real Chelia in the stomach, forcing her to go backwards.

"Bored now."

Catching herself in midair, she watched as Makoto deployed magic circles, firing lots of elemental attacks at her!

"I don't think so Nii-chan!"

Doing the same as her Nii-chan, Chelia deployed magic circles around her, and fired off different elemental attacks. The two attacks hit each other, causing a disturbance in space! The attacks made a large orb of power! Its entire being screamed power, and made the dimension around it shake! Its making holes in this dimension!

Chelia created a light spear, throwing it towards the orb of elemental power...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Once the light spear touched the orb, it exploded, sending lots of power towards the ground! Craters are made in the ground, and Chelia takes off towards Makoto! Makoto, caught in a slight daze and exhaustion didn't see Chelia coming until the last second.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Chelia summoned two light swords and swung them at Makoto! Makoto responded by making two light swords, and blocked the strikes! The shrill sound of light clashing together was heard as the light made from the swords made a buzzing sound. Chelia and Makoto then entered into a sword fight.

If its about skills with a blade, then Chelia is superior. She's got more natural reflexes. She's able to use her body more than Makoto. And since Makoto has been fighting longer, he's getting more and more exhausted. But Makoto, he has more magic than Chelia does, and he's using that to his advantage, using several attacks of magic to repel Chelia. Even then, Chelia is able to fight him on a equivalent level which no one else has been able to do.

Slashing down from above, slicing from below to above, an occasional thrust, or deflecting attacks aside, both were swinging and slashing ferociously, yet there were also small slashes...the two people were engaging in a high-speed slashing showdown in midair, aura was overflowing from both of their light swords, and as a result of that aura, all the surrounding areas are turning to crumble.

This battle of blades continued on for several minutes. Until suddenly Chelia pushed Makoto away, and strong light gathered within her palms.

"I think you're worn down enough Nii-chan. Its time to finish this, and for you to come back to me!"

The large light shot from her palms! Damn! That's intense! Its the sign of her Angel status! Her 10 wings aren't just for show! Her light is very powerful! And if any Devil is hit, they'll be killed, or nearly killed!

Makoto dived down, avoiding the shot. The attack of Chelia's however changed direction and went downwards towards Makoto who is near the floor! Makoto spun his fingers, and magic flowed through them.

"This is good."

Makoto deployed several magic circles attempting to block the attacks. But the magic light burst through the circles of defence as if it was going through paper! Chelia's power is strong! And it seems Makoto's magic is weaker!

But as the attack was about to hit Makoto, the space got distorted around Makoto, and the next second...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The scream wasn't the sound of Makoto. No, that wasn't Makoto's scream at all!

I know that persons scream...

When I looked towards the descending figure...

Xenovia!

It was Xenovia that was hit! Makoto was able to switch locations, knocking he wasn't able to take the brunt of Chelia's attack.

"Shit! I should've known! He placed a transportation spell on Xenovia-senpai when he was fighting her before!"

T-That's when he punched her, wasn't it!? He did that, knowing he might need it!? Makoto is a genius in battle! He's taking on all of us and even when he was going to get hurt, he switched places with someone else! What a guy!

But where is Makoto?! When I looked towards where Xenovia was, he wasn't there...but if he isn't there...where the hell could he be? According to Chelia, he switched places with Xenovia, but where Xenovia was before the transportation, he wasn't there.

Chelia looked around for him, but couldn't find him. We all looked around but we couldn't find him...just where the hell has he gone? Makoto...where are you right now...?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

From behind me, a scream rang out.

When I turned my head...

"I'm taking some."

Buchou had been captured by Makoto, and he has her hand on her chest! Some weird energy is flowing from Buchou, and is going inside of Makoto! W-What in the hell is that!?

"Shit! He's recharging!"

Chelia tried to do a dive for Makoto, but something happened around her, space got distorted, her body glowed with some strange symbols and this time, she was trapped within a barrier! She growled and shot light at the barrier, but that didn't do anything!

[He planted these when we were fighting! He truly is a genius in the art of magic!]

H-He planted those on her, when they were fighting? He even had time to do that!? What if he did it to us all!?

"Too slow."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Makoto clicked his fingers, which made both the sphere that had Gasper in it, and the one Chelia was in explode! Two bodies fell to the floor, and looked unconscious! No, Gasper is and Chelia has wounds on her body, but otherwise she looks good. Although it seems that attack effected her, and she wont be moving for a few seconds.

"Done."

Makoto threw Buchou to the ground, who was conscious but she looked extremely tired. I tried to move, but I couldn't catch her in time. Makoto, while still panting looks a little less tired. It seems that he could only drain some power from Buchou.

He descended towards the ground and looked at each of us, before clasping his hands together.

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Xenovia gave a surprise shout, charging ahead with the two blades. She crossed the distance with Makoto quickly but before she could do anything, Makoto's eyes glowed a danger colour, and so did Xenovia's.

"Sleep."

With that harsh command, Xenovia's body stopped as if it was caught in time. The swords she was holding dropped to the ground, falling out of Xenovia's hands. Xenovia soon followed, collapsing to the ground uneventfully!

H-He knocked her out! Fuck! With one spell, he made her fall unconscious! How are we going to win if he can do something like that? Its impossible...

"Makoto-kun!"

Kiba shot off at Makoto before he could activate a spell. But when Kiba went to slash at Makoto, said magician boy blocked the attack with a defence circle, and gripped Kiba by the throat! Makoto then put his free hand towards Kiba's torso, gathering magic there.

"Puppy take a nap."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Makoto unleashed his attack, causing Kiba to be flung backwards, almost lifeless. When crashing into the wall, Kiba's eyes closed, and he was unconscious! He knocked out Kiba, Koneko-chan, Gasper, and Xenovia as well!

He then regarded us all, before clicking his fingers.

"Capture."

Rings of light appeared around all of us Devils, besides Akeno-san that is and enclosed on us, capturing us! The only one that wasn't captured was Chelia as she fought against it! But even then, she was struggling against it and I'm not sure if she is going to be free!

As for Akeno-san, she looked broken, and unwilling to even acknowledge that anything was happening.

Makoto walked over to Akeno-san, lifelessly holding up his hand.

Akeno-san looked upwards as well, and sobbed.

"Makoto...please snap out of this...this isn't you. You're not like this. Diodora doesn't control you...he can't control you. You're too good for him...you're too good...please see sense...come back..."

Akeno-sans tearful plea was met with slight wet eyes from Makoto...wait, wet eyes?! D-Does that mean!?

"A-Akeno..."

H-He answered her! He actually answered her!

Akeno-san gained hopeful eyes.

"Y-Yes! Its me! Please, look at me! Stay with me! Don't let Diodora win! He can't control you! Let me take that device off you! Its that thing that's controlling you! I'll take it off!"

Akeno-san stood up, and gently walked towards Makoto who's body is convulsing.

"I-I...can't...Akeno...I-I can't hold on! I-It hurts!"

"Just a second! Please just a second! I only need a second!"

Akeno-san gathered Holy Lighting within her palms, and pointed it at the device. If she can destroy it, then this nightmare can stop...

"As if!"

Diodora that low rate villain activated a magic circle that was the same one he used when he first controlled Makoto. It spun around, and the jewel in the device glowed brightly.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooo! Stop it please! No! Stoooooooooooooooooooooop!"

Makoto cried and clutched his head, pulling at his own hair! No way! Even though he gained some fight back, Diodora is taking it away! His eyes are returning to the state that they were in before!

"Akeno! If you are to save him, do it now before he can fight back!"

Buchou commanded, and Akeno-san nodded. The Holy Lightning trickled within her palms and shot off towards Makoto! She didn't hesitate to destroy that device! Yeah, if Makoto can't fight back for even an instant, we might be able to save him!

When the Holy Lightning neared the device, I cheered within my mind...but it wasn't meant to be.

Because the instant it was going to make contact, the Holy Lightning was cancelled out with a barrier that Makoto erected! No! His eyes are back to that coldness they were before he regained some senses!

He stood up, and looked at Akeno-san with coldness.

"Bad."

Bigagagagagagagagagagaga!

Faster than the eye could tell, Akeno-san was wrapped around with lightning, then the same light ring that captured us before! Akeno-san let out a cry and fell to the floor, looking broken.

...This is it. We were beaten. Akeno-san couldn't destroy it in time, and the rest of us couldn't get close to him. Even if I had my reservations about fighting Makoto, he still was an opponent that was tough. I'd put him in the same league as Vali right now. He's that strong. Makoto...has gotten a lot of hidden potential.

"Makoto-chan, its time to end them all~"

"Yes Master."

Makoto raised his hands above his head, and a large amount of power gathered there. Shit, this is how its going to end...no, Makoto...he wouldn't want to do this. He couldn't do this...he's a good soul...

"You found her!?" Chelia suddenly said, holding a hand to her ear. "Great! Now its time to bring her here!" Chelia broke the ring of light trying to trap her through sheer determination and put her hand in front of her, and a magic circle appeared there. "Move across the space and materialize in this place!"

The magic circle glowed even more and silhouettes appeared. From what I can see, there are four. Three standing, and one being carried. But who are they? Someone Chelia knows?

I became suspicious about it, until I saw who came through!

"Hello everyone! It is I, Ma-chan's and Chelia-chan's Brave Saint, Rank Ace has come to your service!"

"W-We've arrived just in time! M-Makoto-sans and Chelia-sans Brave Saint, Rank Two has come to help out anyway that I can!"

"Hehehe...so tired...need a nap..."

The first figure that appeared was Irina! The next girl was Asia! In Irina's arms was a third figure which appeared to be...is that Risette-chan!? Whys a human here!? And why is she in the arms of Irina!?

"Risette-sama you're looking very sexy today-"

Buchou tried to speak to Risette-chan but she shook her head.

"I don't want any lesbian today. I am too tired to deal with that. Being pushed into something I've never done before takes lots of energy, and I don't need you flirting with me right now."

Hearing that, Buchou looked upset and looked at me with wet eyes. B-Buchou, you do come onto her, so I can't say that she's lying or anything.

But then I became aware of the fourth figure as the light died down. Armour as brilliant as white was there, wings of light appearing behind the person. A snow-white aura surrounded this person.

The fourth figure is...

"My, I knew you were strong, Ma-kun."

The only person to ever call Makoto "Ma-kun" is...Vali! Vali has appeared! W-Why is Vali here!? Everyone was stunned by it, besides Chelia who smirked with bated breath...don't tell me...this is the trump card that she has been planning for?! This is the help she wanted!?

"Vali!? What are you doing here!?"

When I made a shout, she turned to me and shook her head.

"Nothing that concerns you at this time. I'm merely here because Chelia said that Ma-kun was in danger. Naturally, I came to save him, but it seems that right now, he's the one that has beaten all of you...hmph, just as expected of Ma-kun."

Sh-She almost seems proud of the fact that Makoto beat us all! That's Vali alright, she'll be proud that we almost died because of Makoto! He's trying to kill us, and she's praising him!

"L-Lucifer!"

Diodora lost his shit, and backed away slightly. Ye-Yeah, Vali is a Lucifer alright. Even I would be scared if I was him. Diodora that shit has got it now. Although...will Vali help us?

"Va-chan..."

Makoto...he said it with...slight emotion! But even then, he returned back to 'normal' within a second.

Vali turned to Makoto, and looked on with sharpened eyes.

"Ma-kun, what's going on with you? Why are you attacking...these people?" I don't like how she said that then. But Makoto didn't respond, making Vali give suspicious eyes. "Come on, what's going on..."

"Vali...that thing on his chest, is controlling him." Chelia explained. "Its making him do things that Nii-chan wouldn't do. He's beaten all of us down. No matter what, we just don't have the power to face him in the slightest! We tried our best, but against a fully powered Nii-chan, we can't win! Please, save him Vali! I know that you wouldn't care about my request or anyone else's request either! But if its for the boy you love, isn't it fine to save him also!? Don't you love him!?"

Chelia poured her heart out to Vali, begging her to save her Nii-chan's life.

Vali looked at Makoto who stared back emotionlessly. Seeing that, Vali's eyes turned to slits. That gaze soon turned to Diodora and she gathered demonic power within her hands...

"For what you've done-"

"Vali don't!" Warned Chelia, shaking her head. "He's made it so if anyone attacks Diodora, Nii-chan will defend him! If you use a big enough attack, it might kill Nii-chan! The only way to stop this is to incapacitate Nii-chan! Then Diodora is going to die by my hands!"

Hearing that, Vali's face turned red. But it wasn't a blush...no, it was anger! Vali is angry right now! Its even leaking into the room her killing intent! Her eyes have turned with the anger as well! She's truly angry!

"Coward." Vali spat out, glaring harshly, making Diodora back away very slowly. "You've made it so this boy will defend a coward like you from even death? You're the worst...how dare you harm my Ma-kun? He's important to me, and you toy around with his life like this..." She stopped and turned to Makoto. "Ma-kun...I don't want to hurt you."

"Battle between Gods grandson and descendant of Lucifer is something you want."

Said Makoto in his dazed expression. Vali shook her head.

"I don't want to-"

DON!

Makoto, quicker than I could think, shot Vali in the arm with a light spear! The armour Vali wore also got blown away, causing Vali to yelp out in pain! Shit, even she couldn't react to it!

While clutching her arm, Vali's eyes turned intense.

"I love Ma-kun, and I never want to hurt you. But if you push me, I will have to fight you...its the last thing that I want to do."

Makoto didn't listen, instead he created a light spear which he threw at Vali, but Vali reacted and it bypassed her. Makoto deployed many light spears around him, keeping them all pointed at Vali.

"Lie. You want to fight me."

Vali, seeing and hearing that, looked saddened by it.

"Its true, I always did...but not like this. I never wanted to fight with you when it was on these terms. I simply wanted to have a sparing match, not a match that could cost one of us our lives."

Even though Vali sounded genuine, Makoto gathered power around him, causing the air to vibrate.

Vali, seeing she has no other option, lowered her head.

"Don't...make me kill you."

An aura surrounded Vali, and she got into a fighting position. S-She's really going to fight Makoto! S-Shit...what happens when they do...who's going to survive this? Both of them are powerful...

Makoto's own aura increased, his Angel wings going insanely fast.

"You can try."

Saying that, Makoto also got into a fighting position, summoning light spears around him. And now he's confident!? Or is this recklessness!? Its that damn device! Makoto would never speak like that!

Shit...a fight between Lucifer descendant and Gods descendant...no. It isn't a fight between those things, as right now they aren't important. Its a fight between lovers. I can't even imagine what's going on in Vali's head right now. The one person you love more than anything is the one person you have to fight in order to save him. If it was Buchou who I had to fight to get her back...I don't think I could do it.

Makoto...Vali...who's going to win this...?

* * *

**End chapter! Makoto's past was revealed! Diodora that slimy bastard, huh. Doing all of that to poor Makoto. What's going to happen to Makoto's mental state from now on?**

**So Makoto has wiped the floor with the Occult Research club and showed some true power! But like it was said, he doesn't fight to his best because by nature, he's a pacifist and doesn't like seeing people in pain. If anyone was wondering how powerful he is, then lets say that he can fight Vali on a equivalent level. While he isn't as physically powerful as Vali, he's got more diverse knowledge of spells, allowing him to fight on a equivalent with Vali.**

**And that's what he's going to do next time~!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], Yuno [Future Diary].**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Yuno (Six), Kunou (Nine), Le Fay (Ten), Dani (OC Queen), Vali (Joker).**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Hellspam; Yeah, I thought that Akeno would be the most effected, since they have a love that just can't be broken. Ah, you'll have to read and see what happens with the fight, and the aftermath. Yeah, there will be a original arc that revolves around them.**

**War historian; Ah, I didn't realize that hehe.**

**Wacko12; She's in the story.**

**Castor115; Hehehe, yeah he's such a bastard alright doing that to poor Makoto for all of those years. Yeah, that's the least he deserves huh. It will be...interesting to see what Makoto does to him.**

**Anime PJ; Sorry for the bring down, but like you said, guess I have a way of making sad back stories. Yeah...Makoto isn't going to be the...happiest for awhile after this. And yeah, I hope that I don't disappoint!**

**Julbot1; Yeah, I guess you're right.**

**The OC King; Hehe, it certainly is intense alright. Yeah, he'll be getting what's coming to him alright. And yeah! That fight is going to be good, I pray at least!**

**Guest 1; Hehe, I can imagine Mizore doing things like that so yeah possibly.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I guess that could happen in the future.**

**Guest 3; Haha, I was thinking something similar to that as well.**

**Cf96; Thanks!**

**Guest 4; Hehe, you'll have to read to see what happens with that bastard. Yeah, I can imagine Xenovia getting those two into the mood to do such things together with Makoto.**

**Guest 5; Yeah, I can imagine him taking Koneko with him, as well as Kuroka. For someone replacing Rias' Rook...well, there's a number of people that could replace the Rook. **

**Guest 6; That he is, that he is. Yeah, he's going to be depressed for awhile anyway, and wont want to use his powers ever again. Yeah, Chelia is going to take over for awhile.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the next chapter to commence!**

* * *

**Makoto vs Vali!**

**Issei P.O.V**

"I'm giving you one last chance, Ma-kun. Don't make me fight you. Don't, make me hurt you."

Vali spoke in a depressed tone, as she watched Makoto. Makoto himself showed a blank face, barely anything behind his eyes. Even if she moved slightly, he didn't make a move, although you could tell that the power around him was making sure to react to Vali, if she should come closer.

Asia, who had arrived with the others, began healing the wounded as Irina also attended to the ones that were injured. As for Risette-chan, she had a tired expression, yet her eyes were solely on Makoto, who didn't acknowledge anyone's presence, other than Vali's.

This is my best guess, but maybe this Makoto, someone who was basically just a walking servant with no mind and only bent on doing his 'Masters' bidding, felt the power that Vali had, and couldn't take his eyes off hers, due to her being stronger than all of us, therefore the most dangerous type of enemy for him and his 'Master'. If there was anyone that could fight against him now, then it is her.

She's the only one that can fight against him now. No one else here could even attempt to fight against him, and even Diodora knew that. That's why as soon as Vali appeared, he had Makoto make a barrier around him to protect him from everyone while he sent Makoto to fight against Vali.

He's a cowered, that little bastard. If I had the power right now, I would be able to fight against that bastard and destroy him. But as it is, I can't have any hopes against him right now since Makoto made sure that no one would be able to put up a fight against the barrier. The only one who didn't fight was Akeno-san, and she is the only one that will be able to fight against that Diodora now, should she choose to enter the battle.

"Hahahahahahaha! As if my Angel Queen is going to give up!" Diodora spat out from the sidelines, cowering behind a barrier that Makoto made for him. "Go and kill her Makoto-chan! You're the best! Go and show them the power that you have within yourself! Go and annihilate everyone in your path my new weapon!"

"Yes...Master." Makoto mumbled out, and pointed his hand at Vali. "Come, get me. You, can't win against me."

I would usually be happy about his confidence going up, but right now I just can't seem to cheer for him. This is, a life and death situation. If Vali can't defeat Makoto, then what's that sick perverted freak going to do with him? I pray that Makoto loses right now, so that we can have back the same gentle child that we've always known. But this emotionless person who is a slave to Diodora isn't the one that we want around.

"...This is going to be a battle of all battles. ...Senpai vs Hakuryuukou...no, Angel-sama descendant vs Devil-sama descendant..."

Koneko-chan sighed deeply, looking towards Makoto sadly.

I can't even imagine what she is going through right now, she must be going through something terrible. She loves Makoto a lot, and seeing him in this state can't be good for her. In fact, a number of people around also have similar expressions to the ones that she has right now.

But she's right. Thinking about it, they both are descended from powerful lines. Lucifer and God. I can't even imagine what kind of power that they could be displaying right now...even the air is tense right now. It's so thick that I'm having trouble breathing.

"I-I'm worried for Senpai...h-he wont be w-well after this...n-no matter what happens..."

Gasper made a worried face as she hid behind Koneko-chan.

Indeed, we're all worried for him right now, I don't even know how he's going to feel after this since he might believe what Diodora said about him being responsible for his grandparents and friends deaths. I cant see him being the sanest after everything that has happened.

"Tch...to rely on Vali to make sure Nii-chan comes back to me..."

Chelia wore a displeased expression, biting her bottom lip with an anguished expression on her face.

I can't say that I don't agree with her. Having to rely on Vali for this...it doesn't sit right with me. But there's also the fact that she says she loves him. If that's the truth, then shouldn't it be okay to allow Vali to rescue Makoto like this?

Everyone watched as both Makoto and Vali got ready.

Makoto activated some magic around his person, his body being coated in an aura that I didn't recognize. It was powerful, and reminded me of a rainbow. There were many colours within the aura that he was wearing right now.

Vali wore her armour as well, showing a dazzling white aura around her body's armour. The aura was dense, it even made a crater around her body in the ground. The white aura raised into the sky, blasting a hole in the roof.

"I can't do anything, other than beat you, Makoto. I'm sorry, but this is the power that I need to display to you...you're the one I love, but that doesn't mean I wont fight against you...if it is to make you return to me, I will have to defeat you."

Vali, donning her armour, took a defensive stance against the boy with his Angel wings out.

"You can try, Lucifer. Wasn't it decided that we fight eventually anyway?"

Makoto asked the girl in front of him, cocking his head to the side. As he did that, a gust of wind swirled around and opened up the wall, allowing view to come inside of this shrine.

"No, it doesn't mean anything like that, Makoto. Yes, I always wanted to fight you, I wanted to see what a child of a Seraph was capable of and what kind of magician you really are, but if it means that you're turned into something you're not, then I don't want it to happen anymore. Rather, I wouldn't have us have this situation right now. There's many things that I can think about doing with you right now, which is something that I can't even begin to describe to you. I wish, that you could stop now before I have to become serious."

Vali told her honest feelings to Makoto, who due to that damn thing on his chest, barely raised an eyebrow at her, completely ignoring her heartfelt words.

A fight between those two could mean a disastrous effect. Even I don't know what he's going to be capable of doing at this point. Vali...make sure that we can get back Makoto...please don't let him die.

"Ma...Makoto, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

Vali tried again to get through to him...but...

"You...don't want to hurt me..." He mumbled to himself, and it looked like there was something behind his eyes for a few seconds, before he shook his head, and made a magic circle around his body. "Take this."

As he said it, a beam of light was shot out from the circle, heading straight for Vali! But Vali's natural speed was able to help her avoid the beam, which dug into the ground, smashing it apart with the power of a twelve winged Angel.

Wow! What a first attack! That could've killed us if that was any closer! No, any Devil that's hit by that thing would be killed as soon as it touched! That could've taken out a Devil with ease! He certainly doesn't know the meaning of holding back when he is like this, huh!

"Geez, I think that he held back against us. Especially a certain someone that I wont mention because I have more dignity than that. I wish Doctor Penguin was here, he would know what is happening right now and maybe he would be able to deliver us to salvation."

Buchou sighed out, looking towards the ground sadly.

Y-Yeah, I think Makoto did hold back against us. There's nothing that we could've done against such an attack. But...I don't like the fact that I couldn't do anything for my friend! It pisses me off that I have to rely on someone else to make him see sense.

"Holding back might be right, although a weak word to use, Buchou. They're on another level. Truly, this could be a fight between God and Lucifer...if only through their descendants...but, difference is, Vali doesn't want to hurt Makoto-kun, and Makoto-kun isn't his right self right now...I don't know if he is fighting back against the control...there's times that it looks like..."

Kiba spoke his mind and faced Buchou who wore a frown.

Yeah, there are times, moments that there's a single glance that says that he is still there. I know that he doesn't have any control...I just wish that he could at least tell us how to help him.

"Alright Yuuto, it's true. He's stronger than us all, especially Koneko. I mean come on, out of all of us, she's the weakest one. If you're even thinking about me, then wait until I get pissed off, I will destroy anything that's in front of me, especially some shit bastard like Diodora."

Koneko-chan glared at Buchou for that comment as she smirked to herself.

"...I'm stronger than you are ape..."

Koneko-chan mumbled to herself as she sat down on the ground, her Nekomata parts out and her eyes forever on the boy that she loves.

Buchou must've heard that Koneko-chan said something, therefore she sharpened her eyes towards the young Nekomata.

"What did you just say to me Koneko? Did you perhaps call me an ape?"

Koneko-chan didn't respond to Buchou, making sure that a dark smile graced her lips.

Buchou also noticed the smile, and frowned deeply because of it, as she folded her arms under her bust.

"Here I come!"

Vali went for Makoto, using a zigzag motion within the air, a trail of white following after her. She was moving so fast that I had a hard time keeping track of her movements.

"I can see you."

Makoto however seemed like he could keep up with the level of speed that Vali was using, and spreading his twelve white wings, took to the sky, and made many magic circles around his body.

At the same time, the light power Angels have was activated and turned into many rings of light that where vibrating at a high density. Spinning around in the air, they took aim towards Vali who was closing in the distance very quickly.

"Bad girl."

As soon as he said that, he placed his hands outwards, pointing them directly at the Lucifer descendant. Releasing those towards Vali was child's play for such a powerful youth. From the feeling of the light, it was a power of the highest order of Angel. This could've been Michael-sama's level of light that was being released right now! Too powerful!

"Naive."

Mumbling that out, using an acrobatic style, Vali skillfully dodged all of the attacks gracefully, the rings of light smashing out of the shrine that we were in. From the holes in the roof, you could see the outside, the sky lighting up from the power displayed by Makoto.

Makoto's rings of light all didn't miss Vali however. Some turned around and went for her body again. This time, knowing that she couldn't dodge, she used demonic power and fired them at the rings, matching them blow for blow!

The sky lit up with the powers of holy and demonic, something very scary indeed! I know that if I tried to interfere now, I would be caught up in the devastating attacks, therefore, would be killed instantly!

As the attacks collided with one another, gusts of wind blew around the area, blowing up the debris that was around, smashing it against the walls, making the shrine crumble around us. If they continued unleashing these types of attacks, we could be in serious danger of being buried alive!

"T-That's too powerful!"

Irina shouted out as she held her ground, using her Angel powers to make the rubble not touch herself or Asia. Speaking of, Asia right now is healing the remaining wounds that Buchou had. But Buchou doesn't even seem to care, and only has a gaze upon Makoto, a worrying gaze at that.

"This is why Nii-chan had to fight against Vali. There wasn't anyone else that could've matched him blow for blow. Although right now, Nii-chan has the advantage of skills, yet Vali has the advantage of raw power, plus the Sacred Gear is a good thing to have as well. But there's still things that he is holding back as well...I just pray that he doesn't have anything that makes him use that particular weapon...maybe I should prepare...I don't know if I could do anything at this point..."

Chelia surmised for us all and even got into thought.

She's right though. We wouldn't have any chance against Makoto, evident by the fight we had just before. Even I, who didn't hold back, was losing against him. The tricks that he used where simply too good for me. I couldn't of stopped them, even if I tried.

"But if they're going blow for blow, are they going to be able to find a winner?"

Asia asked everyone, but no one had an answer for her.

We don't know what to say. Since this is the opening attack, it is highly possible that there wont be a winner.

"Only time will tell, if there's a winner or not. Although from the energy difference...it seems that Makoto-kun has the lower energy levels...since he must've been fighting against you all...so that chick Vali must have the advantage..."

Risette-chan surprisingly said with a strained voice.

From the looks of it, she must've been very tired. I don't know what happened, but she is panting heavily. Has she been doing something that was...exhausting perhaps? I'd think of ecchi things here...but there's hardly anytime to think about such things right now.

"You're very good, Vali Lucifer."

When all of the attacks cancelled one another out, Vali turned his attention towards the Angel boy, gathering a heavy amount of demonic power within her hands, aiming them at the Angel child.

"Yes, that's something I thought of you as well, my love. But, I wont be defeated by you."

She shot the large blast at Makoto, not caring that any of us are on the ground as well! If it wasn't for the fact that Chelia was encasing us in a barrier, I would be slightly frightened of what would happen to us!

The large power encased Makoto's entire body...no.

The power was about to encase him, but many, many defence magic circles were deployed, halting the advance of the attack shot out by Vali. But Vali's attack wasn't weak either. The attack she released was able to smash through many circles Makoto deployed, however it was eventually stopped by Makoto's own magical prowess.

"Such a good power, Hakuryuukou."

Makoto praised Vali as he sent two large light spears at her. The size of the spears being larger than his small body, and taller than I am as well. I would say that they were at least eight feet high, and both of them came for Vali who looked disgruntled by the incoming attacks.

"Damn you Makoto, you're really strong. I didn't expect you to use this kind of power. If I don't divide your power soon, I might have to go in for a killing shot to have a chance at stopping you."

Even Vali could sense the power that was coming for him, and instead of taking them on, she used her speed to dodge out of the way, the large spears piercing the roof, making it crumple more and more as time goes on.

Makoto didn't respond to the words that Vali said, merely putting his hands forward, and releasing a large blast of flames that are blue in colour, with a black in the centre. From the look of it, I think that it is demonic power and magic mixed together.

The brilliant flames could be compared to a Dragons breath attack! Even Tannin had such hot flames as well, and Makoto is able to replicate this kind of power huh? He's really good, I can't say that he is a weak guy, and he isn't someone that I want to piss off.

"Good attack, but I'm taking the power."

To counter that, Vali dodged the attack, and placed her hand on it ever so slightly before retracting it, the armour on her hands being burned away by the intensity of the flames, before she fixed it easily.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Vali's wings of light grew, and the flames became smaller, with power going towards her, increasing her overall power!

Damn! She can even divide peoples attacks just by touching them, and add the power to her own power! Her power now has increased to a place that would be hard for me to reach! Did she really get that much of a power boost from just taking power from one of Makoto's attacks!?

Is it Makoto's attack that's amazing, or is it the fact that Vali's Sacred Gear can divide power like that? Whatever it is, I could only stare in awe at the power Vali displayed just then.

The attack of Makoto's hit the side of the shrine, and because of the power was weakened, it only dented the wall, rather than smashing right through with the usual power that he has displayed until now.

"Hmph, just because she is able to do that for Makoto-sama, doesn't mean that my power is going to decrease from this point forwards! I will do it for Makoto-sama after he's come back from this!"

Xenovia made a good determination, and brought her Durandal upwards, ready to strike at anytime!

G-Geez Xenovia! You can't just suddenly do something like that! If you interfere with the two fighters, then we would surely be beaten. You're going to get killed if you go against someone like him!

"Xenovia!" Irina chided. "You can't interfere. Vali-san said that if anyone does, she's not responsible for what happens. Please, just hang back a little longer. We can't have anyone else interfere with what's happening right now. Even if it is something that I want to be involved in. Ma-chan, please return to being the usual you...please Ma-chan. Come back to the usual Ma-chan that we know and love. You can't allow this person to defeat who you are anymore."

Irina wore a bitter expression as if she had just eaten a bug.

She must be regretting the fact that she couldn't fight against Makoto right now. It isn't like we aren't helping...it's more like we can't help right now. If I could fight Makoto, then I would to bring him back. I don't want to rely on Vali...Makoto is like a kid brother to me...I don't want him to be in pain...

"Don't touch me please. I am trying to concentrate on Makoto-kun and Vali right now, I don't need you touching me."

"Risette-sama, I merely wanted to push you. Please don't resist, I really want to make you feel happy from my breasts, to your breasts, back to my own breasts, and then them landing on your shit breasts."

From the side of me, Risette-chan and Buchou were having a talk.

Risette-chan had her hands on Buchou, pushing her away from her body. Buchou wore a frown as she attempted to touch Risette-chan's breasts...Buchou...

"But I don't want you to push Risette, and it's Rise when I'm not on stage. And my breasts aren't shit so don't ever say that again Godzilla's twin, Apezilla." That made Buchou cry, but Risette-chan continued with a stern face. "So please don't touch me, I am not a lesbian, thank you very much. It's cool if you are a lesbian, but I'm not one, so please stop attempting to do lesbian acts to me. They are scary if I am honest and this is actually counted as sexual harassment so stop it now before I call the Devil police or whatever you have in the Underworld."

Buchou adopted a sad face and silently hugged me.

Buchou...what do you want me to do? I can't change how Risette-chan is...I can't make Risette-chan a lesbian.

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Vali brushed a hand to the side of her, channeling the power that she had just received from Makoto's flame attack. It swirled around her hand, and grew and grew to be very large. It was so large that she had to hold her hand behind her, the power twice the size of what she is.

"Makoto, don't make me use this power against you. I don't want to use it, and I don't want to hurt you. Just let me take that off that device, and it will make everything better."

"Better...nothing...better now..."

He said it with nearly no emotion, but his eyes looked sad. Makoto...

"There is..."

"Come at me."

Beckoning Vali to attack, she did just that. Using the power that she had received from his attack, she shot off a very large blast of demonic power towards the Angel boy in a large stream!

Makoto put his left hand forward and activated many circles in front of him like a line. Next, he put his right hand towards the circles, and made a single ball of magical power.

"Taste this."

Saying that, Makoto released a beam of light. Each time the light passed through the circles, it seemed that the attack was getting stronger and stronger, wider and wider as well.

From the looks of it, he's using those magic circles to enhance the power of his attack, similar to how I use my Boosted Gear to enhance the power of my attacks. Is Makoto really that amazing that he can mimic the power of my Boosted Gear...? But, deploying those circles took some power to do, while my Sacred Gear does it without me using as much power as he did. But to be able to replicate that in order to make his attacks stronger and stronger. Has this kid always been this strong? Did he really hold back all of this time because he doesn't like hurting people?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

When the attacks met one another in the middle of the shrine, the whole shrine shook due to the absolute power that those two where displaying! A dazzling light was released from the attacks colliding against one another, a violent wind rampaging around the area because of the attack!

Everyone around had to put their hands in front of their faces, attempting to make the violent winds halt their progression. Even with the added mix of Chelia's barriers, the winds could even be felt from here.

When the attack died down, a large crater within the surface of the shrine was made. It was so deep that I could barely see the bottom from my position. Yet, I could feel that there was power at the bottom of it, dissipating slightly.

After the attack, both Vali and Makoto had a noticeable drop in their power and began panting. Certainly, using such a power would make anyone tired. But for these two, they aren't as tired as they should be.

"Good, it wouldn't be at least slightly interesting if you didn't use this amount of power, Makoto."

Vali panted, getting into a fighting position.

Makoto wiped his brow and looked down his opponent.

"Vali...is tough. But...Vali can't win. She'll...die."

Hearing that from Makoto...sounded ten times worse than if someone evil had said that. Because he used such a soft sounding voice, his sweet voice, toppled by his cute face, it made me feel...worried. If someone like him can issue that kind of threat, what hope does the evil people have?

Making such a degree made Vali noticeably stiffen.

"Hearing such things from you, Makoto. It isn't right. What happened to my shy Shota boy that would hide behind me when feeling saddened or scared? What happened to that boy?" He didn't answer Vali, which made Vali develop a sad face. "I see, then you're not going to return to the usual you by normal means. That's alright, that's okay. I figured that you wouldn't...but I had to at least try, even if it is a futile effort."

Making that sad face, I saw that Makoto's eyes flickered slightly as if responding to the voice.

Even if only slightly, I couldn't help but feel upset that he is witnessing all of this, yet can't do anything to stop himself.

"Then, I don't have a choice."

Next, Vali made many demonic power attacks within the sky around her, and shot them all towards Makoto, shooting out like bullets. Each had the power of Buchou's attack times ten! No, maybe even times twenty! She's got too much power within that body of hers!

"Stop."

But Makoto saw it coming and made many attacks appear around him as well made of all different types of magical powers, firing them out and canceling one another's attacks out!

Neither attack was able to get through, which just showed that they are quite evenly matched. I hate praising Vali, but right now, she is the only one that has a shot of beating someone like Makoto.

When the shots stopped firing at the other, Makoto put his hands forward, and an ominous white coloured wind formed there from a magic circle that was created in his palms.

"Slashing winds!"

From his palm, blades of winds came forth and went for Vali! Vali thought quickly on her feet, and used demonic power to fired blades towards the blades of winds! But when the wind blades and demonic blades made contact, the demonic blades were cut apart, with the blades heading straight for Vali!

"Right, then if demonic power isn't going to do it, then I will just have to rip them apart."

Vali though didn't show a fearful face, deciding to take the attacks straight on, using her fists to literally rip the blades apart. One by one, the blades of winds were ripped apart, her armour being cut but fixed within seconds, surprising Makoto a tiny bit.

It even surprised someone like me, that she could do something like that. Again, I can see the difference between myself and Vali. She's the one that is far above me in the use of the Heavenly Dragons Sacred Gears.

"Burst forth, magical equations."

However, that didn't stop the boy shooting out magical attacks of fire, ice, lightning and so forth. Many elements were released towards the Hakuryuukou. Each of them also felt as powerful as the attacks he's been using until now. He doesn't even know the meaning of holding back now.

"Tch, such an annoyance!"

Vali countered Makoto's attacks with her own demonic power, showing that she has just a fearing amount of power that Makoto has. Their attacks lit up the sky with a brilliant colour, neither attack being able to get through to hit the other.

"Wow, those two are on a level that we can't even attempt to approach. It surprises me that Makoto-kun is at a level like this...no, it surprises me that due to that device, he's able to unleash his true potential, someone that is capable of matching the Hakuryuukou."

Kiba noted as he panted slightly.

As he said, those two are on a completely different level. Is that good for us that Makoto is strong, or bad for Vali that Makoto is indeed the strongest of the Gremory right now. He's even stronger than I am right now, the Heavenly Dragon. Just what kind of training did he do as a kid? Or, was he always just naturally strong and always hid it because he is technically a pacifist by nature?

"No doubt butch." Buchou agreed with Kiba, signing slightly. "Amaya-sama told me once that he was very powerful, yet I just thought she was just hyping up her grandson. Who knew that she was actually telling the truth..." Buchou stopped herself, and glanced at Akeno-san. "Akeno...don't worry, we'll have Makoto back soon enough."

Akeno-san didn't give a response to what Buchou said and put a hand on her ears as if to block out the fighting.

Akeno-san must be having lots of different emotions going around in her head right now. There must be lots of thoughts and feelings in her right now. She was always the one that supported Makoto more than anyone, and it was obvious that she didn't want him to even be here right now. She just wants Makoto back to his usual self. Don't worry Akeno-san, Vali wants what you want as well. We'll have Makoto back sooner or later.

"Try these."

Makoto placed a hand on either side of his hips, and a strange light gathered there. From the shining light, a ball of light was made in each palm. The shining orbs had magical equations on, and using those orbs, he shot them towards Vali.

Naturally, Vali shot out orbs of demonic power to counter these attacks. But while the orbs were small, they cleaved through the demonic power as if it was nothing at all!

"Tch, you're really good, Makoto."

Vali clicked her tongues and concentrated her demonic power in the palm of her hands, forcing them to become as strong as she could.

Her eyes looked towards the Angel boy, and narrowed slightly.

"You're really pushing me, Makoto. I'm even contemplating using Juggernaut Drive soon. That's how good you really are. It's too bad that you're a pacifist by nature, you could do a lot of good on my team...alas, that's not going to change, is it? Well, I like you for you, so it doesn't matter."

...Is she serious?

Using Juggernaut Drive? She attempted to use that back at the conference, and Sensei told me that Vali can use her demonic power to control it for a short amount of time. If she's contemplating using that form, does that mean that Makoto is on a level above the Balance Breaker right now? D-Damn Makoto, you're really badass for an Angel-sama that's also a Trap-kun who is a pacifist by nature. To think that he could actually push Vali to contemplate using a forbidden move like that.

"Be gone!"

Shouting that out, Vali shot her own attack towards the attack that Makoto sent off at her. The orbs of holy and demonic met one another, and clashed against one another, spinning around each other as if dancing.

From the power, it seemed that Makoto's had the edge, and the power that Vali sent out was losing cohesion from the prolonged touch of the magic equations on the balls of light.

I get it...that magic is making her demonic power less effective against his orbs of light. I've got to hand it to Makoto, he's able to fight against someone that he shouldn't be able to fight against.

"I'm not done yet!" After making a declaration, Vali put her hands forth, pointing them towards the clashing orbs. "I'm going to halve your power."

[Half Dimension!]

The sound of the Sacred Gear was made, and the area around the orbs was shrunk down, and so was the powers that were use. The magical power that the orbs from Makoto displayed had been lessoned from the halving power that Vali used.

"Hmph!"

Making a small grunt, Vali shot out two blasts of demonic power towards the attacks, destroying them instantly...but she was panting as well. It must be taking a lot of her to fight against someone of Makoto's caliber...and he's not doing the best either. His breath is ragged, his chest is going up and down too fast. He's struggling for breath right now.

"...They're getting lower in their aura. ...The way that they're using power is making it...lose...power..."

Commented Koneko-chan, staring at Makoto with sad eyes.

So, they are getting weaker. If Koneko-chan says it then I believe it wholeheartedly.

"Hah!"

Deciding to take on the boy himself, Vali made a mad dash for him, going very fast towards the boy despite being slightly tired from the previous rounds of fighting. Said boy made his wings flutter and they released sharp feathers like blades towards Vali, who powered through with such momentum!

That kind of attack reminds me of Kokabiel. Can Angels of a high grade do that? Or is it certain Fallen Angels and Angels that can do things like that? Whatever it is, I can't help but think that it would be cool if I could do something like that.

The blade like feathers pierced the armour she had, and made scratches on her skin. But Vali repairs them instantly and continued for the boy, shooting out two highly charged powers of demonic.

Makoto, against my better judgment, clapped his hands and made a large magic circle to take on the attacks. When the attacks hit the circle, a small noise was released, and the attacks where fired back towards Vali!

"Don't take it!" Risette-chan advised from beside me. "Those are...he's changed the properties of the attacks from that darkish colour to a whitish one! I think he's changed it to a holy attack! You're a Devil aren't you!? Move out of the way or that will kill you!"

Vali's eyes sharpened and she did as Risette-chan advised, dodging the attacks just in time. When the attack dispersed, I saw that the usual colour of Vali's attack had changed to a white light colour...he changed the properties of the attack!

Like in the fight with Sitri, who could change the attacks from one property to another by using Reverse. Makoto also changed her demonic attacks to a holy attack instead! And it seemed that Risette-chan noticed such a thing as well! W-What a cool girl she is! How did she even know something like that!?

* * *

"Girl, you know the properties of his attacks?"

Vali asked Risette-chan who frowned.

"Hey! You can't speak down to..." She cut herself off, seeing the glare that Vali gave. "I-I mean, yeah. I can tell the properties, I think...it's more like a feeling to be honest..."

She admitted it while sighing towards the girl.

Vali put a hand on her face, seemingly in thought.

"You're the apprentice of Makoto, no?"

"Ah..." Risette-chan scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "T-Truth is...I haven't really done much...I mean, I've learned some stuff...but it isn't like I could fight against him or anything..."

"Yes, from what I can see, you don't possess the power to fight against someone of Makoto's caliber." Risette-chan frowned but Vali kept the same face as usual. "However, you possess a power that can't be ignored...if you can even tell what the attacks are made of...perhaps you can detect weaknesses as well..." Vali continued to stare at Risette-chan for a few more seconds before glancing at Chelia. "Girl, unlock her Sacred Gear, I'm sure that you know how to do such things, am I wrong?"

Unlock her Sacred Gear...? Who's Sacred Gear?

Chelia furrowed her eyebrows, before looking towards Risette-chan.

"Does she really have an ability like a Sacred Gear?" She wondered aloud as she walked towards Risette-chan. "Lets have a slight look now, shall we?" As she said that, Makoto attacked Vali, and they got into a battle in the sky. "Hmmmmmm, from what I can tell, you do indeed have a Sacred Gear, Risette-san...rather, Rise-san. From the Sacred Gear, I could only tell guess that it has something to do with scanning and I'm sure that Nii-chan noticed the same thing as well. Well, if it wasn't for Rise-san here, we wouldn't of found Vali."

Scanning...an ability can scan things. That's what she can do with her Sacred Gear? I didn't know that she had that kind of ability. She did mention some thing's about being able to feel certain things, and she was able to do things like that.

"Wait, it told her how to find Vali?"

I decided to ask Chelia who sighed at me and nodded.

Don't sigh at me Chelia!

"Yeah and no, it was tough on our own. But I remember Nii-chan saying something about Rise-san having an abnormal power to sense thing's around her, so that got me thinking "If she can sense the supernatural, why can't she use it to find Vali?" so that's why they were late getting here. Of course, I had asked Asia-senpai and Iri-chan to enhance the power to sense with some spells taught directly by me." She declared boldly then winked. "Eventually, they found Vali and brought her here. Good thing that I think ahead huh. I even set up a spell that allowed them to transport here from where they were, even breaking through this barrier."

So, that's what happened. Chelia thought ahead and made it so that we have some muscle, should we need it. She might be a brat sometimes and dismisses me a lot, but it's clear that she has a similar intelligence to her Onii-sama and right now, I am glad that we have someone like her on our side.

"Yes! Asia-san and I have done the best that we could! We found Rise-chan and brought her to the circle that Chelia-chan made! It was hard, and tough, but eventually, we were able to find Vali-san! Although it was very difficult..."

So explained Irina with a dramatic face, her arms swinging widely to showcase her dramatic face.

"Irina-san and I found it tough to concentrate though, since the power used was something that I haven't ever channeled that amount of power through me before...and then to convince Vali-san to come...wasn't that hard, since it was for Makoto-san, someone that she loves very much."

Asia's explanation was slightly...different to the one that Irina gave, but I got the gist of it.

"It was tough honing in on the individual though, and it was only thanks to Asia-san and Irina-san that I was able to use my gift as much as I could to search through the wide space...even then, I think that it was pure luck that I was able to find her in all honesty. If it wasn't due to the power of these two, and Chelia-sans spells, I don't think that I could've found it on my own."

Yeah, it seems that Risette-chan had it tough, huh. But that ability to find people was good, she certainly did come in handy with finding this girl. But she did, and I am glad that she was able to find Vali.

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

In the sky, Vali and Makoto are having a hard fight. Each of them are releasing devastating attacks that could kill any of us here if we aren't careful. More attacks than I can count was getting flung around in the air, and it was taking everything from Vali to fend of the attacks from Makoto.

I guess that if you unleash the inner Makoto, you're going to get burned huh. I'm glad that he is a pacifist if I am honest. If he was a battle freak like Vali, then those two would surely be able to defeat almost anything that was within their path.

"Curse of Pain!"

Makoto announced, his hands being wrapped around in vines with spikes poking out.

Curse...he's going to use a curse against Vali! He can't do something like that!

"Take the curse, and feel the pain of death."

The vines left Makoto's hands, and shot for Vali who retreated very quickly. But the vines where hot on her trial. Vali shot out demonic power towards the vines, however they bent and twisted in the air, avoiding all of the strikes of Vali.

C-Crap, I didn't know that he had such a thing at his disposal!

"S-Shit!"

Vali cursed and made countless bullets of demonic power in the sky, each filled to the brim with power that far surpasses ours combined. Thrusting her hands forward, she released all of the bullets of demonic power, making a wide spread attack so that there's no way that the bullets would miss the vines!

"That's quite the ingenious move to use."

Xenovia noted as she held her side. It must be from the attack that Makoto made before...I'm glad that she was able to wake up from the sleeping spell that Makoto used on her before.

The hail of bullets rained down on the vines of Makoto's, blasting them apart with ease. Each time they reformed, the vines would only be destroyed by the attack that Vali gave them. The highest grade of demonic power used by Vali was something that wouldn't be able to be replicated so easily.

"That's it!"

Using the chance that it had given her, Vali charged forward with speeds that could be called God...faster than Kiba anyway. She zizagged all the way to Makoto, and when she was about to strike...

"No!"

Makoto's body was forced back by his own power. And the vines that Vali destroyed just a few seconds ago made their return, and wrapped around Vali's body, covering her from head to toe in the vines...

At the next moment...

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vali let out a hard cry of anguish as the thorns pierced out of her armour, coming from her skin! Blood came from Vali's mouth as even some tears came from her eyes...oooh, that spell looks really...Maou, just what does it do...?

"Hahahahahah! That's right! Pierce the shit out of that whore Makoto-chan!"

Oh, I forgot that the second rate villain is here. Such a dickhead he is, no one even cares about him anymore. As Chelia said before, this guy is weaker than Makoto, therefore he isn't a concern to us at all.

"I don't envy her right now." Chelia winced as Vali screamed again. "That spell...was away to punish people...and it makes like it is literally not only stabbing from the inside out...but also stabbing the soul as well...thinking about it, it really is a sadistic spell. I can see why Obaa-sama made it so that it was a forbidden spell..."

Yeah, it really is a forbidden spell alright. That's really horrid. Makoto...he wouldn't use this if he was his normal self...and if Vali is enduring something like that, must mean that she really does love him after all.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Screaming, Vali activated her Sacred Gear somehow, using it on the thorns. The curses power was decreased, and Vali's power was restored to max, evident as the excess power coming from the back of the wings.

With a menacing glare in her eyes, she forced a wall of aura around her, which made the vines and thorns disappear! She got rid of the thorns...and thankfully, her armour was fixed. But the blood that she lost was quite the large amount, since it was splattering on the ground.

"Makoto! I love you and everything, but you're beginning to piss me off!"

With a flick of her wrists and a growl from Vali, the wall of aura was shot out at Makoto who didn't expect it, and was hit with the heavy aura. He was sent into the wall, making a noticeable crack!

Unfortunately, he was able to regain his composure in the sky, and using his healing magic, he healed his wounds that he got off Vali quite easily.

D-Damn...he isn't just powerful, he literally can heal from most attacks as well. Well...for as long as he has the energy to heal that is. He isn't invincible, he's just really strong. If Vali can exhaust him by taking his power, then he wouldn't be able to heal his own wounds...even just thinking that makes me hate myself. Thinking about how we can beat a comrade. What Diodora has done is the worst ever. Bastard, he better be at least dead after this, if not tortured.

"Makoto-kun is weakening now." Risette-chan confirmed. "Something about his power is dropping as well. It is...good and bad for our side and him personally...I feel bad for him..."

You aren't the only one that feels bad, Risette-chan...right now, I feel crap that we have to fight against someone like him, who is a pure soul. It is like fighting against an Angel, something that you shouldn't be doing.

"Girl!" Vali called to Chelia, wiping the blood away from her mouth. "Awaken her Sacred Gear, right now! I would prefer not going into Juggernaut Drive to deal with Makoto here! Now, do it before I lose my temper with you!"

I can tell that she really is pissed, and I don't blame her this time. I would be as well if I was attacked by someone that I love, and the fact that she did just have to deal with her soul being pierced as well.

"Don't you order me Vali!" Chelia growled, and faced Risette-chan. "I'm sorry. I know that you're tired right now, I know that it isn't something that I should ask. But it's for my Nii-chan...please help save him. Please, I'm begging you. Please allow us to use your incredible scanning power to fight against Nii-chan...to bring him back from everything that Diodora there has done...please, I am begging you..."

Chelia bent her neck, and apologized as she begged for Risette-chan to help her Onii-sama. Tears came from the young girls eyes, and her body was trembling.

She just wants to save her Onii-sama...at times like this, I feel glad that my own parents aren't involved with things like this. They don't have to deal with crap like this, yet Chelia right now has to see her Onii-sama being manipulated by some sicko pervert.

Risette-chan looked towards Chelia, hearing her pleading over and over again, before she wore a determined expression.

"I don't know if I can do anything, but if you think that I can, then I want to at least try. Makoto-kun...he saved me from falling off a cliff, and I actually got to meet an Angel, a true Angel. And now, some sicko is making him do things against his will. If I can use my power, if I can do something, anything, then that's better than doing nothing. So go ahead Chelia-san, I will do whatever you want me to do, even if it exhausts me. So please, do whatever you need for me to become able to use this Sacred Gear thingy."

"Right...leave it to me!"

So, Chelia got to work as the battle with Vali and Makoto continued.

For five minutes, I watched those two become more and more tired. However, Vali wasn't able to get close in order to use the dividing ability. Unlike me, who she was able to catch, Makoto made sure that Vali was kept at bay. Perhaps he knew that if she got close and divided his power, he would be in serious trouble.

But that doesn't mean that Vali didn't put up a great fight. Despite not able to use the dividing ability of her Sacred Gear, she made use of the Half Dimension ability. In all honesty, she was able to fight against him to an equal level without using the Sacred Gears main ability, only using it to use the armour to defend against the stronger attacks at Makoto's disposal, something that I wouldn't be able to do.

If I couldn't use Boost, I wouldn't of been able to even keep up the match that I did. Yet Vali who can't use the Divide right now against him is putting up a better fight than we all did. Even with the entire Gremory group fighting against Makoto, we were barely able to make him tired, yet Vali could.

It was a battle that neither myself or anyone else could become involved with. They were moving at speeds that even Kiba had trouble keeping up with. Since he's got God speed, I expected that he would be able to keep up with their speed, but he looked just as lost as the rest of us. It truly is terrifying what an Angel-kun can do when his shy and timid nature is stripped back. I bet, out of all of us, he's the one that has the most potential, yet he wont ever use his full power like he is right now...unless it was for someone he loved...maybe Akeno-san...

"Alright, I think we're ready now." Chelia spoke with a happy tone. "Even though this is a quick makeshift awakening, and we aren't in a place that I would consider useful, I made the best one I could. Now Rise-san, please step inside the circle."

On the ground, was a magic circle that had markings on them.

Following what Chelia said, she stepped into the circle as it began to glow.

"Now, it's time to close your eyes."

"Eh...? Why is that?"

"Trust me, this is the best way of making the Sacred Gear appear. People usually do it with raising hands and imagining strong people crap when there's a better way. Just close your eyes, and imagine the most important person in your life."

The most important person...

It's different to what I had to do. I had to raise my hand, and then close my eyes and imagine the strongest person like she said, that is crap. But, she has to imagine the closest person in her life? Maybe that's to draw on the emotions of the Sacred Gear that make Sacred Gears work better for their wielder?

"You got one in mind, Rise-san?"

Chelia beckoned from the young girl who smiled slightly with her eyes closed.

"Yes, I've gotten the most important person in my mind."

"Do you mind if I ask who that is?"

Isn't that a bit invasive? Does she really need to know something like that?

"Is it necessary?"

Yeah? Is it necessary for Chelia to know such things? I wouldn't of thought that it was, but for Chelia to say that it is, it must be really important for her to know about the things that she needs, maybe?

"It is. It's because we're going to call upon that strongest person to help you in your need. They wont be summoned here, if that's what you're thinking. It is more like evoking the feelings that person brings you, allowing you access to your Sacred Gear more easier and it might even help you wield it better. I don't know much about such things as I haven't ever awakened someone's Sacred Gear before."

Look at her, with the word evoking and sounding all intelligent. I didn't think that she would be able to use them, haha.

"Okay...it's my Obaa-chan, she's the most important to me."

"Ah, I see. Then we'll begin. Just continue to think about that person, who will guide you to your power. Now Rise-san, we're going to begin, please don't be worried. You aren't going to be hurt...it's a feeling that you'll love, trust me." Nodding to Chelia, Risette-chan slowed her breathing and put her hands together as Chelia raised her hand. "Oh Obaa-sama of Rise-san, please bring your blessing to this girl, guide her to the power that she needs in this dark hour from the emotional bond that you share. Calling upon the ancient gods who rule power, destroy the estimations of the darkness that devours, and guide Rise Kujikawa to the light of her powers!"

After making such a weird chant, the circle glowed very brightly, and Rise-chan was also enveloped in the light that was produced!

W-Whoa, that's a fantastic light. Usually light is bad to Devils, but right now, I feel really good. The Sacred Gear must be a good one for the light to make me feel like this.

And it isn't just me. All of the others have happy faces on as well. Even Vali, who doesn't show such things, was also smiling. Makoto, even under the control of that coward, let a single smile appear, before it disappeared a few seconds later.

"Shit, this is really beautiful."

Buchou sobbed as the others nodded in agreement.

This really is a beautiful sight to be seen. I can't think of anything other than the beauty of the light. This is Rise-chan after all though, and she is quite the cute girl all in all.

When the light died down, Rise-chan was stood there, looking the same as always. But on her eyes, there was a visor like device there, covering her eyes completely. S-So, is that her Sacred Gear then? It must be, right? Her Sacred Gear is a scanning type, so the visor thing must be for scanning.

"Wow, this is so totally cool!" She squealed as she looked at me...no, my arm. As soon as she did, and a green light flashed over the glass of the visor, she gasped. "Dragon huh, that's a naughty thing huh...you've gotten a Dragon inside of that Sacred Gear of yours."

S-She really scanned me! No one has ever told her about me having a Dragon...she said something about it once...so she scanned me. Haha, that's a pretty cool Sacred Gear to have, at least for support.

She looked at Buchou...at her breasts and smirked.

"I knew they weren't real~"

Buchou slapped a hand over her mouth as Rise-chan smirked at her, and cried heavy tears.

"T-That's a lie Rise-sama! I've not had a boob job! These puppies are the best in the universe! I have done something that no one else has done by having these freaking breasts! Akeno like is a freak of nature so she doesn't count! Shit! Rise-sama, my breasts are fucking real! Please believe me Rise-sama! I love you and I only want you to understand about my fucking breasts!"

Buchou is really trying to prove that her breasts are real, isn't she? T-They are real aren't they? Buchou wouldn't of had a boob job, right? She couldn't of had something like that...Buchou, you've not, have you?

Risette-chan giggled as she adjusted the visor on her face.

"That's not what my Sacred Gear says~ I think I'm seeing some plastic going on in there~"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Doctor Penguin! I need your advice about Risette-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Buchou burst out crying and ran to the corner of the room, sobbing her heart out.

W-Wait, she is joking right!? Buchou's breasts are real aren't they!? Please say you're joking Rise-chan! They can't be fake, can they?! I-It isn't fair! They have to be real ones!

"Hehe, this is what she gets for trying to be lesbian with me~"

Phew...she's only kidding. Thank Maou for that. With that, Buchou's bountiful breasts are the best in the universe...yay, that's the best after all.

"Oi, focus girl!"

Vali called to Risette-chan who stuck out her tongue and looked towards Makoto with the visor, her Sacred Gear.

"Time to scan!"

As she said that, Makoto shot out a magical attack towards Vali made of ice.

Vali was about to counter it, but Rise-chan shook her head!

"Aim for the centre, to the left a little by three centimetres! That's where the weak point is! Send that demonic power there, and you'll disrupt the whole attack! Trust me! That's what my Sacred Gear is telling me!"

Doing as she advised, Vali coated her finger in demonic power, and thrusted it right at the space that Rise-chan said. Because she did, the ice shattered instantly, falling towards the ground in big chunks.

W-Wow...that's amazing Rise-chan. You really found the weakness in the ice then...that attack wasn't weak either. It would've taken me a few boosts to defeat that attack, yet Vali used the weak point thanks to Rise-chan.

"..."

Makoto showed a shocked expression, so did Diodora as Vali smirked towards Diodora.

"You see, your undoing is the fact that Makoto found someone who can find weaknesses. And now that she can tell me the weaknesses of the attacks, this match has just turned into my favour. He, the one you enslaved, is going to save himself by finding a girl such as that one there."

Diodora growled and faced Makoto.

"Makoto-chan! Fucking destroy her right now before she has the chance to kill you! Destroy them with your best spells! Don't you dare think about losing now you worthless Angel! I didn't make you for nothing you fucking Angel-chan! Use your best magic's right now!"

He was panicking.

It was the first time he did, because he knew that there was a chance at losing. Seeing that Rise-chan can now see the weaknesses of Makoto's attacks, the favour of the battle has gone from about even, to Vali's favour.

Even though Makoto was tired, he merely nodded.

"Yes...Master." After that, he put his hand in the air, and clouds gathered there. "Pierce the flesh and destroy the soul, Spirit Thunder."

The clouds in the sky lit up, crackling with thunder and then a single bolt of pale blue lightning came from the clouds. It travelled towards the flying Hakuryuukou with speeds that were hard to keep your eyes on.

"Vali! Attack the clouds, more specifically, use the demonic power that you have right at the part where the lightning and the clouds are connected, that's the weak spot there!"

Vali regarded the attack before Rise-chan told her how to deal with it, so she followed the young girls advise and used her demonic power to fire at the clouds, where Rise-chan told her to fire.

Because of the advice, she was able to obliterate the clouds with ease, to the shock of Makoto.

"Stopped attack...can't forgive..."

After muttering that out, Makoto sent out a wide variety of attacks at Vali. There were different spells mixed in. Some are ones that I've never seen. Chelia recognized them though, and grimaced, so they must be pretty bad.

But with the guidance of Rise-chan, Vali was able to beat them with not much effort...rather, it was as if the fight had opened up completely against Makoto and for Vali. The attacks that came at her were all stopped with either hitting the right spot where their were weaknesses, or if they didn't have any weaknesses that could dispel them, Rise-chan told Vali what kind of power would counteract them like changing the demonic power into water, or fire or what have you.

However, even if we were still in the fight, I don't think we would have enough power to deal with the attacks that he sent, even with the added knowledge of the weaknesses.

"Spinning curse!"

Using his wrists, rings of star like objects appeared there. They circulated around his body, and he launched one of them at Vali. When Vali dodged it, he fired the other one at the girl Hakuryuukou who manoeuvred out of the way in the sky.

The ring of stars looked really beautiful, and I couldn't fault the beauty of it. It really does like the beautiful starlight. Despite being called a curse, it really shouldn't be referred to as something like that. It is too beautiful for such a thing.

"Girl, what about this one?"

Vali questioned as she flew backwards.

Rise-chan stared at the rings that went for Vali before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any weak points to this spell. My Sacred Gear thingy isn't telling me where the weak point is. It just says that the spell makes the target spin around after the rings wrap around the body...that doesn't seem so dangerous..."

"But it's what he is planning to do afterwards, that's what he is thinking. He's good, he's truly good. Even a single spell like this could be potentially dangerous."

Right, as she said...the spell must be just a distraction for him to power up another spell of a strong quality.

"B-But, he doesn't have much power left now...his aura is decreasing by the second..."

Koneko-chan spoke with a slightly fearful touch to her tone.

So he's become weaker! This is the chance, isn't it? We have to take this chance now!

The star rings soon caught up to Vali, and captured her around her chest area, and her legs as well. Spinning in a clockwise motion, Vali followed after it! She tried to go in the opposite direction, but the spinning didn't stop, and it was making me feel sick by just watching, never mind what Vali is feeling right now.

I can see why it is called a spinning curse. Even Vali can't stop the spinning from happening! Even if she went in the opposite direction, the curse would just make her spin again. On its own, it doesn't seem to be able to do much...

"Vali! You better get out of there! Makoto-kun is about to fire an attack that could kill you!"

W-What did she say...?

When I glanced at Makoto, he had his hands together, and a brilliant light was gathered there. From just looking, I could tell that anyone here couldn't take that kind of attack. If Vali takes it, then she's going to die!

"Vali!" Chelia yelled, and sighed deeply. "From what I remember, the main weakness of the spinning curse is something that no amount of scanning can tell you! There's nothing that anyone from the outside could do, as if we fired power at the spinning stars, it would only make it go faster!"

"Then how do I escape this!?"

Good question, Vali...

"Yeah...you have to fire the demonic power you have in the reverse rotation, and you have to make it strong enough to destabilize the stars power...that's the simple version anyway. Just fire your demonic power so it goes the opposite way you're spinning! I know that you're going to be feeling disoriented, and it will be hard to concentrate, but you have to do it! Maybe, use your Divine Dividing to divide the power of the spell, slowing down your spinning!"

"Right!"

Vali extended her wings, and made them grow.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Using the Sacred Gear, the spinning of the attack decreased by several times. When that occurred, Vali tightened her fist, and gathered demonic power there, and looked behind her the best that she could.

"Take this!"

Flicking her wrist backwards, the demonic power was released.

The demonic power was first met with resistance, but soon it appeared that the demonic power powered through the spinning power of the curse, and wrapped around all of the stars, destroying them completely.

"Hah!"

At that time, Makoto fired a very large beam of light. It was so huge that the beam took up half of the shrine alone. Fortunately for Vali, she made it just in time to dodge the attack, the attack piercing the shrines wall, taking half of it away instantly!

But from the attack that Makoto fired, and smashing against the shrine, obliterating half of the ceiling, a large piece of the roof caved in around Akeno-san, who didn't even respond to it!

"Akeno-san!"

"Akeno! Move bitch!"

Both myself and Buchou called out to her, but she didn't respond! I can't even move from what happened before! Shit! If we don't do something, she could be hurt or worse!

However, as I panicked about Akeno-sans situation, a single sphere of light went towards the broken girl, and a barrier was erected around her.

When the debris fell on her, it merely bounced off the barrier, protecting her from danger! None of the debris got through the barrier at all!

But...who did it? Who saved Akeno-san then? I know that I didn't, but...who would've saved Akeno-san then?

Naturally, I thought it was Chelia or Buchou. But as I looked, they had similar expressions to the one that I am wearing right now. Confusion. So...if they didn't save Akeno-san, who was the one that saved her?

"Ma-Makoto-kun saved that girl!"

The one to confirm it was Rise-chan herself who used her Sacred Gear too look at Makoto with keen eyes!

Ma-Makoto was the one who saved Akeno-san!?

I looked towards him, and saw that he didn't have any emotions on his face, but his hand did dance with equations that matched the ones around the barrier that is around Akeno-san.

He really protected Akeno-san? Even under someone's control, he couldn't see harm come to the one that he loved, and protected her from something that could've been fatal...

When Akeno-san heard Rise-chan, she looked up from despair, peering into the eyes of the young Angel.

"Ma...Makoto, you saved me...?"

Akeno-san called out to him, and while he didn't respond verbally, a single tear was shed from his eye, the eye that was glancing at Akeno-san.

He's still there...he's still fighting for Akeno-san...he's trying to help us, or at least protect Akeno-san. Eheh, I shouldn't of expected anything different. Those two really are made for one another, aren't they?

Because of the attack that he gave just then, Makoto was panting heavily, just as heavy as Vali is. Both of them are extremely tired by now.

"This is my chance."

Mumbling that out, Vali went forward towards Makoto at a slower speed than usual. The speed wasn't as fast as she was capable of doing. But it was fast enough to make Makoto pant heavily.

"N-No..." He put his hand to the side, and a magic circle was gathered there. "C-Come forth, Arondight!"

S-Shit! I didn't think that he would use Arondight here! If he unleashes that...then Vali is truly in trouble!

A single blade came from the circle, and as always, when seeing it, it made me feel fearful. Because Arondight is a Dragon Slayer, it is the most dangerous type of sword for myself and Vali.

"Damn...you don't make anything easy, do you Makoto?"

Vali mumbled as she continued forth.

W-What is she doing? Is she going to take the Dragon Slayer on? If she does, there's a good chance that she'll die! Does she really want to die for something like this!? She's absolutely mad!

"W-Wait Vali, don't you want me to analyse..."

Rise-chan tried to offer her assistance, but Vali shook her head.

"There's no escaping it this time girl. Do not worry, you've done enough. The rest is my battle. Makoto will be proud of you, and what you did today."

It's surprising that she actually praised Rise-chan...well, she did do amazing.

Vali then turned to Makoto.

"What will win, Makoto? Your sword, or my spirit? Don't worry, you're going to be freed now, don't feel guilty."

"Vali! Don't you want us to help you for Maou sake!?"

I tried to persuade her for us to help, but she gently shook her head.

"You're all too weak. Even if it wasn't a Dragon Slayer, none of you have the capacity to even go near him with that sword out. He might be down, but he isn't out just yet, and he is stronger than you. If he wanted, he could feed on your powers, and strengthen his own, making my job all the much harder. It's better if you stay out of this. Allow his true love to save him."

The 'true love' bit was something that the other girls that liked him frowned upon. Especially the likes of Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. Although Chelia was also showing a very scary smile right now as was Rise-chan.

"Vali...Lucifer...strike down..."

As a last act, Makoto thrusted the blade towards Vali, and an aura was released from it, an aura that could be compared to Durandal. But due to him being fatigued, the aura wasn't as strong as it usually would be. Even then, it is a Dragon Slayer so Vali is in trouble.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Uraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

The impact of the aura made Vali cry out as her armour was being stripped away piece by piece. And because of the attack, Vali wasn't able to reform the armour. But even then, Makoto continued onwards and so did Vali. She swam through the aura for Makoto, despite it being very, very painful.

I could see it on her face, how painful it was, and how she was screaming from it. Yet, she didn't stop. She could've given up at any time, and from the scariness of that aura, I would also give up...but Vali didn't...maybe this really proves that she loves him more than anything else, willing to endure the pain of a Dragon Slayer to save her beloved.

As she waded her way through the Dragon Slaying aura of the Arondight, I could only cringe. If that was me, I would've been gone by now. But Vali is doing it. Even if her skin is damaged, bleeding and ripping off, she is still doing her best to reach Makoto, and since the aura is too big for us to approuch, we can't do anything other than look on.

"Ma-Makoto-chan! D-Don't let her win! Come on you little slut! If you don't win this, I will fucking kill you! I swear you whore!"

D-Did he just call Makoto a little slut and a whore...

DON!

"Iyaaa!"

A blast of lightning was released at the barrier protecting Diodora, almost shattering it into pieces!

The one who shot the lightning was...Akeno-san herself! It was Holy Lightning that she shot out then! She has a pissed expression on her face, she looked ready to kill at any moment!

"...You dare say anything else about him, and I will end you personally, Diodora. Don't make me pissed, because what Makoto has displayed, will be a dream compared to the torture that I am going to inflict on you myself. Don't push me!"

...S-Scary...Akeno-san really has scary eyes right now. I guess that she shouldn't be pushed, and you shouldn't make fun of Makoto either. She's really going to kill him, isn't she?

Diodora cried and nodded his head, surprising everyone. I suppose that Akeno-san scared that bastard with just her words. Indeed, she did have a very scary voice, and there is always that scary aura around her body. Okay...I'm never going to refer Makoto as "Makoto-chan" ever again since I don't want Akeno-sama to fry me with her powers as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Vali screamed as she made it to Makoto in the air. Her body was covered in wounds from the attack that Makoto was giving. Her armour is nonexistent now, even her wings have disappeared, relying on the wings that her being half Devil provides her to fly.

Pulling her fist backwards, she thrusted it towards Makoto's chest where that device was.

* * *

BREAK!

Vali's fist went right through the device and they both fell to the ground, Vali being unconscious by this point.

The Dragon Slayer power must've been too much for her...but she stayed awake long enough to save him.

The sword disappeared instantly from this place, and Makoto's eyes fluttered around for a few seconds before focusing in on Vali.

"Va-chan! H-Hold on!"

Extending his wings, he flew downwards, and caught Vali and landed on the ground, landing down and placing Vali on the ground as he panted heavily.

D-Damn, Vali really brought him back. I can tell instantly that this is the Makoto that we all know and love! Yes yes! This is the Makoto that we all love and know! I'm so fucking happy right now I can't even begin to describe!

"Va-chan..." He lightly sobbed and kissed the top of her head. "You brought me back...when you should've let me die..."

E-Eh...? W-What did he say at the end then...?

[Makoto/san/kun/chan/sama!]

Almost immediately, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia, Irina, Gasper, Xenovia, Chelia, Kiba, Rise-chan, Buchou and even I all rushed him who had a dazed expression on his face.

He opened and closed his eyes a couple of times, before they became watery.

"Don't come near me!" He yelled, and jumped away from everyone who wore confused expressions like myself as a few tears escaped his eyes. "I...I don't deserve anything like love or affection...why...why did you all bother...I...I'm a monster...and I...hurt all of you...I don't deserve any...thing...I...I truly am...horrible...because of me...Obaa-san...Ojii-san...even Shinobu-kun...all of them died because of me...I don't deserve anything...I don't even deserve to live..."

Everyone was shocked.

Obviously, since...he looks broken by what happened...I can't say that I don't blame him. Thanks to Diodora, he's got it in his head that the deaths of three important people in his life were his fault, when they weren't.

"Nii-chan!" Chelia cried as she attempted to move forward, only to be stopped when Makoto put his hand out. "W-Why are you stopping me...? W-What Diodora did, was what he did! It wasn't your fault! It was that sick bastard there!"

"And if it wasn't for me, Obaa-san and Ojii-san and Shinobu-kun would still be alive!" He spat angrily, not at Chelia, but angry at himself. "If it wasn't for me, then they wouldn't of have had to die...they could've lived happily without me! Don't you see? If it wasn't for my existence, they'd still be here! Even if I didn't kill them myself, I might as well have done it because of that bastards obsession with me! If he wasn't obsessed with me, there wouldn't of been a need to hurt any of them! He wouldn't even have noticed them! But it was my fault...no matter what anyone says...it was all my fault..."

"No, Makoto! It wasn't your fault! You've done nothing to be blamed for!"

Akeno-san cried and attempted to approach, but was stopped when a barrier came up between all of us and him and Diodora, the barrier around that fucker disappearing instantly because of Makoto's influence.

"There's no point in trying to make it better...Akeno. I understand what I am now...I understand why everyone hated me...I understand it all...and I understand what I have to do now."

"W-Whats that?"

Akeno-san asked as she sobbed and Asia went towards Vali, activating her Sacred Gear instantly, healing Vali of the injuries that she sustained with Chelia joining in on the efforts and Irina also near them, lending them her power.

Makoto hunched over, clutching his own heart as if he was in agony right now.

"I have to make him pay...for everything he did...for all of the years that I was abused physically and mentally by people because of him. All of the times that Obaa-san would comfort me, when she was the one that was suffering because of me. She didn't even hate me...when she should've... All of the times that I cried...was because of one single, narrow minded, attention seeking bastard that lives in the shadow of his Onii-sama and lives for the sake of destroying others around him for his own amusement when he is the weakest person in this room, by far." His eyes turned towards Diodora and he surprisingly growled dangerously. "Isn't that right Diodora?"

The anger that he was displaying was something I didn't expect from such a boy. I never expected someone like Makoto to have such an expression on his face, a face full of hate and destructive feelings.

Diodora wore a scared expression as he took a few steps backwards.

"W-Wait, Makoto-chan! W-We love one another, right?! Y-You wouldn't want to hurt me, right?! I was really only thinking about you after all my precious! I was only thinking about pleasing you Makoto-chan! I wouldn't ever really want to hurt you! I love you to fucking much for your selfishness to ruin it now!"

Only a darkened expression stayed on his face as Makoto casually walked forward.

"Pleasing me...? Loving me...? You thought killing my family would've pleased me? You thought that making people hate me and torture me would bring me to you and make me fall in love with you? What kind of twisted bastard are you? You wanted my love, didn't you?"

Makoto smiled innocently, but from beneath the smile, you could tell there was an inner rage that was waiting to come out for Diodora.

"Y-Yes! That's all I've ever wanted my sweet Angel-chan!"

Diodora's answer made me feel sick to my stomach.

He clearly doesn't understand what's going to happen to him. I've never seen Makoto so pissed before. I've never even seen him frown as much as he is right now. He was always the sweet child that we all liked and had fun with...but now this bastard has pushed him to his very limits. Even someone like Makoto has a snapping point, and that point has just been reached.

Makoto's sweet innocent smile was dropped, and all was left was a blank face, which made it even scarier than an angry one.

"Then, I'll show you the opposite of it...I will show you all of my hate!"

Makoto advanced slowly to Diodora, who put out his hands fearfully, making many bullets of demonic power.

"J-Just stay away from me! Stay away!"

Diodora's infinite number of demonic powered bullets showers down on him like rain drops. He just walk towards him without dodging it. Each of the bullets stabbed into his skin, and for a second I feared the worst, but his amazing healing ability worked wonders, allowing him to continue without even hinting that he had taken damage.

"Ouch, it tickles."

Upon hearing that, Diodora cried and fired many more bullets, too many to count. But like before, Makoto just walked forward and allowed them to hit him, healing himself instantly.

I guess that he has some power left for Diodora, huh. Yeah, Makoto can handle Diodora right now. And that's who should handle him, in my opinion. Diodora has caused a lot of pain and anguish towards Makoto, and now it is time for that bastard to pay...I just hope that he doesn't lose who he is during this though...

"Y-You fucking monster!"

Diodora spat angrily, which made Makoto smirk wildly.

"Thank you, Diodora. Aren't you proud? You made me like this, you know? You wanted me to be like this, didn't you? I believe you mentioned on making me a weapon? Well, what happens when the weapon revolts against his Master, huh?"

Diodora's eyes filled with fear as he made a wall of aura appear in front of him.

"Hahahah! Break-"

Before he could finish, Makoto merely tapped the barriers, and they broke instantly.

"Very fragile indeed." Makoto crossed the distance, and put his finger near Diodora's forward. "Bang."

FLICK!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With a single flick of the finger, Diodora was forced against the wall, smashing into it as if he was punched! Oooooooh shit! That's some super strength alright! That's got to be powered by magic! That's too amazing!

When he fell out of the wall, his forehead (where he was flicked) was bleeding heavily and there were tears pouring down his face. Makoto himself wore a normal looking face, that was devoid of emotions.

"You poor Devil, you're bleeding. You can't break so easily, I haven't even begun with you yet." Waving a hand at him, Diodora's injury was healed, but he still looked like he was in pain. "I'll make sure you don't die so quickly, but you'll still experience the pain, alright? Is it okay if I torture you now? I've never done it before, so forgive me if I'm sloppy at it."

"F-Fuck off! I'm outta here!"

Diodora cried and attempted to stand up...

When he fell to the ground again as Makoto waved a hand at him.

"Wow, that's impressive."

Rise-chan looked stunned by it, with Buchou and the others nodding their heads.

Who knew that he had such magical abilities left? Even making him fall with just a wave of his hand, and making him bleed with a little flick to the forehead.

"No, please don't get up." Makoto soothed dangerously, walking up to him and gripping him by the throat, and with an impressive amount of strength, lifted him from the ground. "Aren't we going to play? You wanted to play with me before, so why don't we have a fun game now? Oh, I know, how about "What body part is this?" That sounds good, doesn't it?"

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Screaming and crying, Diodora had eyes that began to fill with despair.

But the Angel-kun merely cocked his head.

"Now that's not very nice. I thought that you wanted to play with me? Don't worry, it's a game that you'll hate, so there's nothing to worry about. Now why don't we have some fun together? Since this is my first time doing such things, this will be a learning curve for both of us."

Releasing his grip on Diodora, he fell towards the ground. But before he could hit said ground, vines came from the floor, and what's left of the ceiling and tied up Diodora, splitting his legs and arms apart, as if he was being ripped apart.

It was at that time Vali woke up, and looked towards Makoto, and wore a proud smile...t-that's not something you should be wearing Vali.

No one else looks happy about Makoto dishing out some torture...besides Akeno-san that is. She looks happy...okay, and Chelia as well as Xenovia. She looks pleased...Buchou as well...Koneko-chan also looks slightly happy...but that's it! There's no one else that is happy...alright, I'm happy as well. I want Diodora to be fucking destroyed for what he did to Makoto.

"Ma-Makoto-chan! Please! I'm sorry! Don't do anything to me! I really do love you! I'll give you anything you want! Just please don't hurt me anymore! I only want to make you happy!"

Diodora begged and cried for Makoto to stop.

But Makoto didn't show any hints of emotion as he glared at the pathetic shit.

"Shut up." Saying that quietly, vines pierced through his lips and made a muzzle like obstruct, not allowing him to speak. "Diodora, I've had enough of your whiny little voice. Now be a man, and take what I'm going to do, right? People tell me to be brave, now you do the same, alright?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

He couldn't respond to what he said and only cried so Makoto smiled with evil intentions laced within his sweet face.

"I take that as a yes. Now..." Makoto traced the area where his heart was. "Did you know that I could remove your heart without having to cut you open? I wonder, how long could you survive without a heart beating in your chest? Shall we have a little test on that?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Diodora vigorously shook his head as he cried but Makoto giggled very darkly.

"Are you frightened? Shush now, it's okay. You're a bastard anyway, and it isn't like you have a chance to walk out of here alive anyway so it isn't like you have a choice in what happens to you." That only made Diodora cry even more as a very sinister grin splashed onto the young Angels face. "Maybe I shouldn't take out your heart...but..." He clicked his fingers and a knife appeared. "Lets see about this chest of yours, can you withstand a knife?"

STAB!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Without even waiting for a reply, he plunged the knife deeply into Diodora's chest!

W-Whoa! That's fucking...wow. I don't even know what to say about it. I'm just taken back by what he actually did...who knew that he had the balls to do something like that...even I might not be able to do something like that.

Nearly everyone grimaced, with the more timid people turning around like Asia and Gasper. But Vali and Akeno-san both had dark smiles on their faces as well, matching the one Makoto is wearing.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes." He gave a fake apology, and healed his wound, but with the knife still inside. "There you go, you've had the bleeding stop. But I thought I would leave the knife inside of you, just incase we could have a little more fun with it, like this for instance."

Makoto twisted the knife inside of Diodora's chest, making him cry and bleed, which only was healed by Makoto with each twist of the knife, but the pain still all the more real on the bastards face.

Twisting the knife, people had different reactions to it.

"I'm glad Nii-chan, fucking destroy him for what he has done. Make him pay for everything that he has done, make him pay for everything Nii-chan. For what he did to Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan and even Shinobu-san. Make him die for what he has done."

As expected, Chelia was extremely pissed off about what was happening. She has a right to be, since it was her Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama. I can understand where she is coming from at least.

"Fucking hell, we've got two sadists on the peerage, and they happened to be having sex as well. Shit, what's going to happen with them in the future...maybe bondage play perhaps?"

Buchou wore a frown, and also looked slightly turned on by looking at Rise-chan who glared.

"Please don't look at me." Rise-chan mumbled and looked at Makoto. "Makoto-kun...just how much have you suffered to become like this now...? I hope that you can come back to being the usual Makoto-kun again..."

It appeared that Rise-chan was unhappy with what Makoto was doing, but understood the reason why he was doing what he was doing.

Yeah, certainly I am the same...I hate seeing Makoto being pushed too far and having to resort to doing things like this. Yet at the same time, I also want Diodora to be ripped to shreds for what he has done to that sweet Angel.

"So...this is Makoto-kun when he's at his limit...I can't say that this is the one that I like...but I understand that being pushed so far is the reason that he's like this now...one can only take so much before they're pushed too far..."

Kiba had a perplexed face, and didn't know how to feel.

"S-So...Ma-chan is like this now...Diodora-san really has pushed Ma-chan too far...even I would crack under everything that has happened to Ma-chan...so, isn't this response only natural?"

"You're right, Irina. Makoto-sama has been pushed too far, and if he allowed, I would cleave off the bastards head myself with Durandal. But, Makoto-sama is doing an adequate job. I didn't expect him to be so...wild like he is right now."

Irina seemed to agree with what was happening, and so did Xenovia.

Asia then put her hands together.

"I feel so sorry for Makoto-san. He's been through so much and has lived with so much pain for years and years. I pray that he can find the light again and come back to us all."

"...Senpai...give him hell."

Koneko-chan spat out in disgust at Diodora. She was probably feeling horrid about what Diodora was doing to Makoto and how he treated by Diodora for years.

"S-Senpai...p-please come back soon!"

Gasper cheered for her Senpai, but at the same time, had a sad face. Gasper...I know how you feel.

"Ara ara, so this is the wild side of Makoto huh~?" Akeno-san giggled darkly with intense eyes. "Although I regret not being able to punish him for hurting my love...but, watching Makoto dish it out is just as satisfying."

"Can't complain, seeing this sexy side of Makoto. Who knew that he had such punishing skills."

Vali was...as ever, weird. She was actually enjoying that he was getting this kind of punishment...can't say that I blame her for enjoying it. I wouldn't admit it, but I am enjoying it as well.

As Makoto continued to punish Diodora, we all looked on with said different expressions.

"Is it good? Does it hurt? Does it feel like you can't last much longer? I said before that this is my first time doing such things, so I might not be doing it right."

Makoto questioned the pathetic Diodora as he twisted the knife, who cried.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Sorry, I don't speak stupid. What did you say?"

Makoto waved his hand, and made the vines on his lips disappear.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME MAKOTO-CHAN! I AM SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT ANY OF THIS! I WOULDN'T REALLY HURT YOU! I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

As he begged for life, Makoto's eyes turned dark.

"You're weak...begging me to let you live. I've got an idea, want me to skin you? I can do that, skin the flesh and leave you with your inside parts showing on the outside, and I could keep you alive as well. Wouldn't it be good if something like that was to happen?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

He screamed the best he could, but his mouth was covered by the vines again, stabbing into his lips, sealing them.

His hand then glowed and he put it to Diodora's face, the skin being burned away. From underneath, you could see the bone slightly, before Makoto stopped and healed him, then repeated the process.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Diodora gave a muffled cry, as Makoto did the actions several times. Each time was slightly longer than the last, and more and more bone was revealed but the flesh was healed straight away, leaving a normal (for Diodora) face.

"You made me like this...I hate hurting people...but I can't seem to stop when it is you. Why...why did you do this to me...? I never ever thought anyone deserved getting hurt, until I met you. Until I saw the real you, I never contemplated hurting anyone...yet now...all I can think about is making you suffer for what you did to me...what you did to your servants as well...I just can't seem to stop anymore. So, this is where it all ends...it has to stop now...Diodora..."

Makoto...

I understand...this isn't you. You don't like doing these things...but he's pushed you too far. Anyone weaker would've broken under the amount of pain that you've experienced over the years. It's only natural, but you're still here, and saneish...you don't have to feel guilty...

"Makoto!"

Suddenly, as Makoto was punishing Diodora, Vali dashed to Makoto, breaking the barrier in the process. As she made it to Makoto, as a pillar of light doused Vali, Makoto and Diodora in its light from above, obstructing them from view.

When the light disappeared...

"Makoto?"

Akeno-san opened her wide eyes...

Makoto...Vali and Diodora...are gone.

* * *

**And end chapter! Hope that you liked the fight! So in the end they got Makoto back (somewhat) only to end up losing him again! Poor Makoto is going to be suffering for awhile, and even showed quite a sadistic nature when pushed to the very edge!**

**There's nothing much else to say that but Diodora is going to get what he deserves soon enough! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Ile, Nel, Rise [Persona 4], Mizore [Rosario Vampire], Tifa [FF7], Yuno [Future Diary].**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace), Asia (Two), Rise (Three), Mizore (Four), Tifa (Five), Yuno (Six), Kunou (Nine), Le Fay (Ten), Dani (OC Queen), Vali (Joker).**


End file.
